


Now In A Minute (Italian Translation)

by Sweet_CreatureHL



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 13 Going on 30, 90's Fashion, 90's Music, Angst, Childhood Friends, Comedy, Famous Louis Tomlinson, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Football | Soccer Player Louis Tomlinson, Growing Up Together, Horrible 90's jokes, Humor, Inspired by a Movie, M/M, Non-Famous Harry, Photographer Harry, Shameless exploitation of the oops/hi rhetoric, its more on the fun and wild side
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 143,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_CreatureHL/pseuds/Sweet_CreatureHL
Summary: I tredici anni sembrano essere stati ieri per molte persone, ma per Louis è così davvero. Più di ogni altra cosa al mondo, Louis Tomlinson sogna di crescere. Vorrebbe semplicemente saltare tutti gli anni imbarazzanti della sua vita adolescenziale e diventare grande. Vivere la vita reale.Quindi, quando il tredicenne Louis si sveglia nel corpo del suo se stesso trentenne, si aspettava che tutto nella sua vita da adulto fosse perfetto. E forse lo è. Ha tutto... o almeno così sembra.La sua persona preferita e il suo migliore amico di sempre, Harry Styles, manca totalmente da quella equazione perfetta e Louis non capisce il perchè. Ha molto da recuperare e, mentre la vita adulta risulta essere più complessa di quanto si aspettava, Louis non può fare a meno di chiedersi come può una vita che sembra così perfetta essere allo stesso tempo così vuota.O la trent'anni in un secondo AU.PS: la storia non è nostra, ma solo una traduzione. Tutti i diritti vanno all'autrice, che ci ha gentilmente dato il permesso di tradurre.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thealmightyavocado](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealmightyavocado/gifts).



Salve a tutte! Ecco a voi "Now In A Minute", o la trent'anni in un secondo AU.  
E' una storia diversa dal solito, molto molto carina, e speriamo possa piacervi quanto è piaciuta a noi!  
La storia è composta da tredici capitoli, per ora vi lasciamo soltanto il prologo, la continueremo non appena avremo terminato le altre traduzioni.   
  
Potete trovare [QUA](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853312/chapters/26761275) il link alla storia originale, mentre [QUESTO](https://postimg.cc/CdKCGm06) è il permesso dell'autrice.   
Ci rivediamo fra qualche mese con i prossimi capitoli!

Sil&Chia  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  


**Now In A Minute**  


  
  
  


**Prologo.**  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
“Va bene ragazzi, eccoci qui. Tre frappè, panna montata extra e un cesto di patatine.”  
“Aww!” Louis inizia già ad avere l’acquolina in bocca, mentre Lucille sistema il cibo ordinatamente lungo la superficie del tavolo.  
“Oh! E due tazze extra.” Aggiunge Lucille all’ultimo minuto. “Lo stavo quasi dimenticando.”  
“Grazie Lucille!” Harry sorride calorosamente alla donna più anziana, sedendosi sulla panchina di cuoio.  
“Sei la migliore.” Louis sorride con apprezzamento dal suo lato del tavolo. Sposta un po’ il suo peso per sistemarsi meglio, le gambe incrociate, le converse viola nascoste sotto le cosce.  
“Nessun problema, amori. Divertitevi.” Lucille appoggia alcuni tovaglioli e cannucce in più sul tavolo, pulendosi le mani contro il grembiule allacciato intorno alla vita. “Se avete bisogno di qualcos’altro, sapete dove trovarmi.”  
“Allora, come dovremmo dividere?” Dice Harry mentre Lucille torna dietro il bancone. Louis sa che è più una domanda retorica, il modo sottile con cui Harry vuole spingere Louis a dividere tutto.  
“Oh, andiamo Haz, conosci la procedura.” Louis sorride, prendendo le due tazze vuote.  
Ritrovarsi alla taverna di Lucille è abitudine ormai per loro, un evento quotidiano. Soprattutto dall’inizio delle vacanze di Natale; si siedono allo stesso tavolo quasi ogni singolo giorno. In parte per il vecchio juke-box e la macchina dei videogiochi nell’angolo posteriore, ma principalmente per i frappè.  
Lucille fa i migliori frappè in assoluto in tutta la città. Louis adora quello alla vaniglia francese, mentre Harry ordina sempre quello alla banana. Il problema è che entrambi amano anche quello alla fragola. E ovviamente, probabilmente, potrebbero semplicemente chiedere a Lucille di mischiare i gusti per loro, come farebbe qualsiasi persona normale, ma così non è affatto divertente. Quindi invece ordinano sempre tre frappè e due tazze extra per mischiarli da soli. È un casino garantito, ma in qualche modo ha un sapore ancora migliore.  
Mentre gusta il suo frappè alla banana e fragole appena mescolato, Harry riprende la sua solita abitudine di scarabocchiare senza pensare nell’angolo più lontano del tavolo con una penna. In realtà non si tratta di un vero e proprio scarabocchio, ma scrive le iniziali dei loro nomi, _H &L. _Ha iniziato a scriverle con la penna in modo leggero tempo fa, ma dal momento che Harry ha continuato a ricalcarle, giorno dopo giorno, le lettere presto si sono incise in profondità nel legno del tavolo, solidificando il fatto che questo è il loro posto.  
“Lucille ci ucciderà se lo vede, lo sai.” Commenta Louis con la cannuccia che gli pende dall’angolo della bocca. “Ha da poco rinnovato tutti i tavoli.”  
“Non lo vedrà mai.” Promette Harry, appoggiando il distributore di tovaglioli su di esso per nascondere i segni. “Inoltre, nessuno si siede mai a questo tavolo, tranne noi.”  
“Sì, esattamente. Quindi, quando finalmente se ne accorgerà, non avremo nessuno a cui addossare la colpa.” Louis sottolinea acutamente. “Saprà automaticamente che siamo stati noi a farlo.”  
“Saprebbe che siamo stati noi comunque, visto che sono le nostre iniziali.” Gli ricorda Harry con un sorriso. “Ma mi piace pensare al fatto che ci ama troppo per fare qualcosa al riguardo.”  
“Probabilmente è vero.” Louis sorride mentre guarda Lucille dall’altra parte del ristorante. Possono venire qui principalmente per i frappè, ma rimangono per Lucille. È un po’ come una seconda nonna, dà sempre loro degli omaggi o magari a volte non li fa pagare. A volte si siede con loro per raccontargli delle storie o fare una bella chiacchierata se il ristorante non è troppo pieno. Per ripagarla, molte volte rimangono qui dopo la chiusura e la aiutano a pulire e chiudere il locale. Louis e Harry sono probabilmente i clienti più fedeli e abituali di Lucille, e questo perché la adorano e lei li adora a sua volta.  
“Ehi Tommo!” Una forte voce arriva dall’estremità della tavola calda vicino alla porta, facendo sussultare Louis e riscuoterlo dai suoi pensieri. La voce è seguita da un trambusto di rumori e piedi pesanti che si avvicinano.  
Harry geme al suono di quella voce dirompente, facendo roteare automaticamente gli occhi senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di non farsi vedere. Louis alza gli occhi e riconosce i volti chiassosi dei suoi compagni della squadra di calcio, guidati da Rusty, uno dei capitani della squadra. Sebbene siano amici di Louis, ad Harry non importa di loro, anzi in realtà non li sopporta. E non si preoccupa di nasconderlo. Non gli interessa ciò che pensano.  
“Cos’hai qui? Hai intenzione di finirlo?” Rusty si siede in modo inopportuno sul bordo del tavolo, afferrando il bicchiere del frappè ormai mezzo vuoto di Harry e sbirciando all’interno di esso.  
“Sì, in realtà. Considerando che l’ho pagato.” Harry si acciglia, strappando il bicchiere dalla presa di Rusty.  
“Non essere scontroso con me, Harriet. Comportati in modo gentile come la brava, piccola principessa che sei.” Dice Rusty sgarbatamente, dando una pacca sui soffici riccioli di Harry.  
Il riccio gli lancia uno sguardo indifferente, allontanando la mano di Rusty. “Non toccarmi.”  
Harry è sempre stato dolce e gentile con tutti, forse fin troppo gentile e fin troppo vulnerabile rispetto alla maggior parte dei ragazzi della loro età. È un angelo con riccioli da cherubino e dolci fossette a contornare il suo viso perfetto, per quanto riguarda Louis. Ma molte persone, specialmente i nuovi amici di Louis, non lo apprezzano per quello che è, rendendolo un bersaglio facile e provocando un costante assalto di insulti umilianti e soprannomi imbarazzanti.  
“Aww femminuccia, sei arrabbiato?” Rusty insiste ancora, colpendo bruscamente ciascuna delle guance di Harry con le dita. “Povero piccolo bambino.”  
Harry allontana di nuovo Rusty, avanzando amaramente dal lato opposto della panca. “Sei venuto qui per qualcosa? O siamo così sfortunati da essere maledetti dalla tua presenza?”  
“No, Campanellino. Ovviamente, sono qui per parlare con Tommo.” Rusty alza gli occhi al cielo, saltando giù dal tavolo e scivolando accanto a Louis. Mette un braccio sopra le spalle del castano e guarda Harry in modo deciso. “Allora, perché non te ne vai e basta?”  
“No. Costringimi a farlo, se hai coraggio,” Harry grugnisce in tono di sfida, gli occhi socchiusi.  
“Ti piacerebbe, vero?” Rusty si alza di nuovo, girando intorno al tavolo per avvicinarsi di nuovo ad Harry e abbassandosi lentamente verso la sua faccia.  
Harry non distoglie lo sguardo da quello dell’altro, rifiutandosi di indietreggiare mentre Rusty lo fissa con occhi di fuoco, cercando di farlo sottomettere. Louis sente che dovrebbe intervenire, ma non sa davvero cosa fare o cosa dire.  
“Sparisci, Curly,” Rusty abbaia tra i denti. “Questo non ti riguarda. Vai a dipingere le unghie o qualcosa del genere.”  
“Haz… ci vorrà solo un minuto.” Louis mormora infine verso Harry, non riuscendo più ad ascoltare in silenzio altri insulti rivolti al suo migliore amico.  
Harry sposta a malincuore lo sguardo da Rusty verso Louis. Sospira pesantemente prima di spingere Rusty per scivolare fuori dalla panca di cuoio. “Uhm ... ti aspetto fuori, Lou.”  
“A nessuno importa, Pollyanna. Vai e basta, non ci importa di cosa farai.” Rusty lo prende in giro mentre il riccio indossa la giacca sopra il maglione, sistemandosi la videocamera attorno al collo.  
Harry lancia a Louis uno sguardo più che eloquente prima di infilare le mani nelle tasche del cappotto e voltarsi per andarsene. Rusty e il suo gruppo, in tutta la loro immaturità, mettono le mani sulla fronte a formare una L, cacciando fuori le loro lingue mentre Harry li supera.  
A Louis non piace vedere il suo migliore amico venir trattato in quel modo, lo odia. Davvero, lo odia. Ma è un po’ in una situazione difficile al momento. Combattuto tra il difendere il suo amico più vecchio e fidato o ottenere l’approvazione dei suoi nuovi compagni di squadra. Louis è entrato nella squadra di calcio solo alcuni mesi prima, all’inizio della terza media. È ancora nuovo e sostituibile, e in conclusione, Louis ha _bisogno_ che i suoi compagni di squadra lo apprezzino, specialmente Rusty.  
“Ugh, perché sei amico di quello sfigato?” Rusty rotea di nuovo gli occhi seccato, cadendo sul posto che Harry ha appena lasciato. Gli altri quattro ragazzi si appoggiano dietro Rusty, aggirandosi attorno a lui come api intorno ad un fiore. “Comunque Tommo, quindi per la tua festa domani...”  
“Oh sì, e allora?” Louis chiede ansiosamente, spostando il suo peso sul sedile di cuoio. L’unico motivo per cui ha deciso di organizzare una festa per il suo tredicesimo compleanno in primo luogo è perché così ha una scusa per invitare i suoi compagni di squadra e così forse guadagnare altri punti con loro. A dire il vero, a Louis non interessa davvero festeggiare il suo compleanno, perché cosa c’è da festeggiare? Tredici è un’età terribile e se Louis potesse fare a modo suo, preferirebbe semplicemente saltare completamente quell’età.  
“Non so. Insomma, ci piacerebbe venire... credo.” Rusty scrolla le spalle con noncuranza, giocando con una cannuccia abbandonata. “Ma il Coach ci sta con il fiato sul collo perché vuole che miglioriamo i nostri voti prima dell’inizio del prossimo semestre. Ci sta facendo fare un sacco di compiti. È davvero un casino, fratello.”  
Non è un segreto che i ragazzi popolari, e soprattutto i giocatori di calcio, abbiano i voti più insignificanti e bassi nella scuola. A Louis piace pensare che non sia perché sono stupidi o qualcosa del genere, ma perché sono semplicemente troppo fighi per la scuola. Hanno cose migliori da fare che preoccuparsi di ottenere voti alti. È ammirevole, secondo l’opinione di Louis, a cosa serve comunque il calcolo della radice quadrata di quattrocento, o la memorizzazione della tavola periodica nel mondo reale? A niente.  
“Giusto, quindi…”  
“Quindi sì, è un lavoraccio... siamo totalmente sommersi da compiti, sai? Non abbiamo molto tempo per fare qualcos’altro…”  
“Oh.” Louis annuisce, chinando leggermente la testa mentre capisce l’antifona. “Quindi non verrete?”  
“Non so, voglio dire... so che la scadenza è per dopo le vacanze di Natale, ma... è davvero troppa pressione per me e con le vacanze e tutto... Non so...” Rusty scrolla ancora le spalle, guardando Louis da vicino per una risposta. “E uh... Brady ha lo stesso problema, quindi probabilmente non può venire nemmeno lui.” Aggiunge consapevolmente, in un modo quasi calcolato. “Peccato, perché mi ha detto che ci tiene davvero a venire. Peccato...”  
E il fatto è che… Louis è innamorato di Brady, l’altro capitano della squadra, dalla prima media. Non per essere cliché o qualcosa del genere, ma è _letteralmente_ il ragazzo più bello della scuola, e questa è la sacrosanta verità. E non solo è ingiustamente attraente per la sua età, ma è anche assurdamente talentuoso in campo, ed è quasi garantito il fatto che firmerà per giocare in una squadra di calcio professionista prima ancora di diplomarsi. Fondamentalmente, è un dio tra gli uomini mortali. È un’affermazione troppo drammatica? Probabilmente, ma è del tutto vero per quanto riguarda Louis.  
E, naturalmente, lui e Brady sono amici e tutto, sono ottimi compagni di squadra. Semplicemente non è quello che Louis vorrebbe che fossero. E questo, probabilmente – _sicuramente_ , ha qualcosa a che fare con il fatto che Brady è apparentemente etero, se la serie di fidanzate e le storie che circolano sulle sue avventure di una notte sono di qualche indicazione. Ma chi dice che deve davvero significare qualcosa, in ogni caso? Potrebbe essere interessato ai ragazzi e alle ragazze? Chissà? Forse Brady non vuole etichette? Forse non ha ancora esplorato quel lato di se stesso?  
Un ragazzo può sognare, vero? Comunque, Louis sceglie di mantenere viva la speranza, non importa quanto poco saggio possa essere a lungo termine. Inoltre, Louis non è nemmeno sicuro di quale sia la sua preferenza, non ha ancora del tutto compreso a pieno i dettagli della sua sessualità. Ma sua madre dice sempre che la risposta arriverà con il tempo e in questo momento, quello che sa è che ha una grande cotta per Brady. E qualunque cosa possa fare per avvicinarsi a lui, Louis lo farà sicuramente. Questa festa potrebbe essere l’occasione di Louis per convincere Brady a notarlo.  
A notarlo _davvero._  
“Potrei... uhm... potrei aiutarti.” Louis si ritrova a dire prima ancora di elaborare le sue parole. “Così che, uhm... tu e Brady magari abbiate più tempo per venire... forse?”  
“Ah, potresti davvero, amico?” Rusty si sporge avidamente sul tavolo. “I ragazzi lo apprezzerebbero tanto.”  
“Sì, uh, non è un problema.” Louis si affretta a dire, scrollando le spalle come se non fosse un grosso problema.  
“Sei un campione, Tommo. Che leggenda.” Rusty salta dalla panca per dargli una pacca amichevole sulla spalla e stringerla poi piano. “Aspetta che lo dica a Brady. Ti amerà per sempre.”  
Louis non può fare a meno di sorridergli sognante, quasi sciogliendosi all’idea. Almeno fino a quando Rusty non schiocca le dita e gli altri ragazzi lasciano cadere un’enorme pila di fogli e appunti sul tavolo, ridestandolo dai suoi pensieri.  
“Tutto _questo_?” Louis sbatte le palpebre di fronte alla colossale pila di compiti davanti a lui. Certo, ha accettato di aiutarli, ma ciò non vuol dire che avrebbe fatto tutto lui. Questo è davvero troppo, però.  
“Sì, ma non sarà un problema, vero?” Rusty si sporge in avanti, con un sopracciglio alzato.  
“No, no ovviamente no. No. Posso farcela.” Louis scuote la testa, raccogliendo frettolosamente i fogli e inserendoli nello zaino.  
“Bene.” Rusty sorride lentamente, tornando alla sua massima altezza. “Quindi ci vediamo domani allora. Alle sette, giusto?”  
“Sì. Alle sette, si. Sì- giusto.” Louis annuisce stupidamente, stringendosi in grembo lo zaino imbottito. Perché non riesce mai a parlare normalmente quando è con Rusty e i ragazzi? Balbetta sempre ed incespica con le parole. È così imbarazzante. Se continua così non penseranno mai che sia un tipo figo.  
“Va bene ragazzi, andiamo.” Annuncia Rusty, già dirigendosi verso la porta mentre gli altri si affrettano a seguirlo come cani da pastore. “Ci si becca più tardi, Tommo.”  
Una volta solo, Louis emette un respiro pesante, sfregandosi le mani sul viso e tra i capelli. Si prende un piccolo momento per raccogliere le idee e capire cosa è appena successo, prima di indossare il cappotto e poggiarsi sulle spalle lo zaino ridicolmente pesante.  
“Ciao, amore.” Lucille lo saluta dolcemente da dietro il bancone mentre Louis si avvicina all’uscita. “E se non ci vediamo, ti auguro di passare un meraviglioso compleanno.”  
“Grazie, Lucille.” Louis le sorride calorosamente, salutandola con la mano mentre spinge la porta della tavola calda per uscire.  
La fresca aria di dicembre colpisce il suo viso non appena mette piede fuori. Stringe più forte la giacca attorno al corpo mentre cerca Harry. Lo vede appoggiato contro il lato dell’edificio in mattoni, mentre calcia distrattamente con i piedi alcune pietre vaganti.  
“Mi dispiace, Harry.” Si scusa Louis mentre si avvicina al suo migliore amico.  
“Sì, come ti pare,” Harry scrolla le spalle, allontanandosi dal muro per incontrare Louis a metà strada. Rimane in silenzio per un momento, mordendosi il labbro inferiore prima di parlare. “Sai… non hai davvero bisogno di loro, Louis.”  
“Tranne per il fatto che non è così.” Louis risponde all’istante mentre iniziano a camminare lungo la strada asfaltata, percorrendo il loro solito percorso verso casa.  
“Per loro sei solo Tommo. A loro non importa nemmeno di te come persona.”  
“No, ma gli importa di me come atleta. Ho bisogno di loro se voglio davvero avere una chance per giocare nella squadra e guadagnarmi almeno dieci minuti in campo. Come potrei mai diventare un professionista un giorno se non dovessi mai nemmeno toccare un pallone?”  
“Louis, sei entrato nella squadra senza il loro aiuto, lo sai?” Gli ricorda Harry acutamente. “Ti sei praticamente ucciso allenandoti ed esercitandoti, e ce l’hai fatta. Hai fatto tutto grazie alle tue forze. In nessuna parte del manuale del calcio si dice che devi per forza baciare il culo agli atleti senza cervello della squadra.”  
“Sono i miei _amici_ , Harry!” Sospira esasperato Louis, gettando indietro la testa. “Giochiamo nella stessa squadra, siamo compagni!”  
“Brady e Rusty e tutta la loro banda di stupidi leccapiedi non sono altro che dei palloni gonfiati.” Insiste Harry amaramente, fermandosi.  
“Oh, prendi un calmate, Haz. Non essere un guastafeste.” Louis colpisce scherzosamente il braccio di Harry, unendo le loro braccia e costringendolo a continuare a camminare lungo il sentiero di ciottoli. “Sì, Rusty è un po’ un coglione, ma devi almeno ammettere che Brady è sexy. Assurdamente sexy.”  
Harry arrossisce leggermente, abbassando la testa. “Voglio dire sì... certo... immagino di sì... ma è comunque piuttosto stupido, non credi? Non è diverso dagli altri.”  
“Non è stupido.” Louis lo difende automaticamente, fermandosi lui stavolta e districando il braccio da quello di Harry. “È davvero, davvero figo e non ha bisogno di parlare molto per far capire quanto vale. È soprattutto questo.”  
“È una testa vuota.” Lo corregge Harry, le labbra increspate con disapprovazione. “Solo perché è più grande non significa che sia più figo. In effetti, conferma definitivamente che è solo più stupido.”  
Louis scuote la testa, le mani strette nelle tasche mentre riprende a camminare. “Non è vero.”  
“Dai, il ragazzo ha quindici anni e fa ancora parte della nostra classe. Quante volte ancora verrà bocciato? Non è di certo il tipo più brillante del mondo.” Harry continua, accelerando il passo per recuperare il ritmo più veloce di Louis.   
“Ha quindici anni ed è sexy da morire, quindi credo che nessuno si lamenti del fatto che sia rimasto nella nostra scuola.” Afferma Louis, rifiutando di ammettere qualcosa sull’intelligenza di Brady o sulla sua mancanza, in questo caso. “Ad ogni modo, oltre al fatto di essere splendido, ha anche un grande talento. È il miglior centrocampista della squadra.”   
“Tu sei migliore di lui,” insiste Harry categoricamente, senza batter ciglio. “Sono venuto ad ogni tua partita e tu hai molto più talento di ognuno di loro. Lo sanno anche loro, ecco perché ti tengono stretto.”  
Louis non può fare a meno di sbuffare un po’ dopo quelle parole. Harry ha tutte le buone intenzioni di questo mondo e ha sempre tanta fiducia in Louis e nelle sue capacità, sostenendolo e lodandolo in ogni momento. È la cosa più dolce di sempre e Louis adora Harry per questo, se solo fosse vero. “Grazie per per la tua fiducia, Haz.”  
“Sono serio, Lou. Stai meglio senza di loro.”  
Louis fa scivolare un braccio attorno alla vita di Harry, rannicchiandosi contro di lui. “Harry, solo perché sto facendo nuove amicizie non significa che non sei più il mio migliore amico.” Gli ricorda gentilmente con la testa appoggiata sulla sua spalla. “Sei la mia persona preferita al mondo, ma non dobbiamo fare ogni singola cosa insieme.”  
“Si lo so. Lo so.” Harry annuisce lentamente, lo sguardo rivolto verso il basso mentre finalmente raggiungono le loro case, ovviamente vicine. Si fermano lungo il marciapiede, girandosi l’uno verso l’altro. “Vuoi venire ad ascoltare il nuovo album di George Michael? La mamma mi ha regalato l’LP come regalo di Natale in anticipo.”  
Tutti continuano a insistere sul fatto che il vinile sia ormai completamente morto e che non tornerà mai più di moda. Adesso la nuova moda sono cassette e CD. Ma Harry si rifiuta di accettarlo. Continua a parlare di come il suono digitale non potrà mai essere comparato alla qualità unica e alla misura acustica del suono analogico. E onestamente ha ragione.  
“Perché non lo porti da me?” Suggerisce invece Louis, indicando dietro di sé con il pollice verso casa sua. “Devo preparare alcune cose per domani.” E con questo intende, purtroppo, che deve finire la montagna di compiti dei suoi compagni di squadra.  
“Ok.” Harry non se lo fa ripetere due volte.  
Louis e Harry non si sono ancora mossi per separarsi ed andare ognuno a casa propria, ed è perché hanno questa specie di rituale quando si salutano. Non sono davvero sicuri del perché sia iniziato, ma ha tutto a che fare con il modo in cui si sono incontrati. Nessuno dei due lo ricorda completamente, ma quando la famiglia di Louis si è trasferita per la prima volta nella porta accanto, sua mamma lo ha mandato a mangiare fuori il suo spuntino pomeridiano mentre lei ha finito di disimballare le scatole. Louis si è seduto da solo sulla veranda con una ciotola di salatini a forma di animali in grembo.  
Dall’altra parte del cortile, ha visto un ragazzino dai capelli ricci giocare con una palla. Non è molto bravo, assolutamente non coordinato, ma si divertiva. Probabilmente fin troppo, perché ha finito per calciare la palla troppo forte, facendola schizzare direttamente verso la veranda di Louis e colpendolo, facendo cadere i suoi cracker su tutto il marciapiede. Il ragazzo riccio ha sussurrato un “Oops” dispiaciuto e sincero, gli occhi incredibilmente spalancati per il senso di colpa e una mano serrata sulla bocca spalancata. Ma Louis si è sentito _così_ eccitato del fatto che ci fosse un ragazzo della sua età che vive proprio accanto a lui, che non si è nemmeno arrabbiato per i suoi salatini rovesciati. Invece, si è messo a correre più veloce che ha potuto per salutare il riccio con un ansioso “Ciao!”  
E da allora, sono sempre insieme, sempre uniti. Così tanto che, ogni volta che si separano, si salutano con quelle due paroline che si sono scambiati la prima volta che si sono conosciuti. Chiamateli sdolcinati, chiamateli come volete, ad Harry e Louis non importa davvero. È una cosa tutta loro. Lo è sempre stato, lo sarà sempre.  
Man mano che sono cresciuti, questa abitudine è cresciuta con loro, e hanno preso a scriversi quelle due parole con le dita nei loro palmi; creando la propria strana interpretazione di una stretta di mano segreta. Entrambi si sono stancati delle persone curiose che chiedono loro perché si dicono sempre _“Oops”_ e _“Ciao.”_ E quindi, hanno iniziato a scarabocchiarsi dolcemente con le dita quelle parole sulle loro mani, e così è diventata più una cosa privata tra loro.  
A volte ad Harry piace giocare e prendere in giro Louis. Scrive parole diverse che sono simili a “ _Oops_ ” come ad esempio “ _Poop_ ” o “ _Hoop_ ”, per vedere se Louis noterà la differenza. E ovviamente Louis lo nota sempre.  
Ma Louis non è migliore quando si tratta di diventare creativi. Lui a volte scrive “ _Ciao_ ” all’incontrario o, se si sente particolarmente intelligente, lo scrive in diverse lingue e fa indovinare ad Harry quale sia. Louis ama anche disegnare piccoli ghirigori invisibili sul palmo di Harry e guardarlo infuriarsi quando non riesce a capire. Quindi il riccio cerca sempre di vendicarsi, ma tutto ciò che disegna, Louis lo indovina sempre. Probabilmente perché Harry disegna così bene che rende il tutto troppo ovvio.  
È diventato sempre più un gioco tra loro due, così come un saluto vero e proprio. I saluti sono sempre una cosa temporanea per Harry e Louis, non durano mai molto a lungo, quindi a loro piace divertirsi il più possibile.  
Senza nemmeno pensarci due volte, Louis offre la mano destra a Harry, in piedi l’uno di fronte all’altro, con le punte dei piedi che si sfiorano.  
Harry gli prende la mano, girandola per esporre il palmo. Scolpisce facilmente le quattro lettere sulla pelle di Louis, senza preoccuparsi di aggiungere qualcosa di creativo questa volta, in quanto è un saluto davvero breve.  
_Oops..._  
Una volta che Harry ha finito, Louis gira la mano di Harry tra le sue e traccia la frase di risposta con il dito indice, decidendo all’ultimo minuto di aggiungere un faccino sbilenco alla fine.  
_…Ciao_  
Harry sorride calorosamente, intrecciando le dita attorno a quelle di Louis e facendo oscillare le mani unite tra loro. “Arrivo tra un’ora, lascia la finestra aperta.”  
“È sempre aperta per te.” Ricorda Louis.   
Le camere da letto di Harry e Louis sono l’una di fronte all’altra, ubicate al secondo piano con una distanza di circa dieci metri tra le loro case. In mezzo a quello spazio, tuttavia, si trova un’enorme quercia con i rami più belli e robusti, perfetti per arrampicarsi o rilassarsi.   
La cara vecchia Martha Green, è così che la chiamano.  
O in realtà, è come Harry l’ha nominata in modo casuale all’età di sei anni. Un giorno, Harry ha alzato gli occhi sul delizioso vecchio albero e ha deciso che sarebbe stata perfetta per poter arrampicarsi, e che Martha Green sarebbe stato un nome perfetto. E così è stato. Louis non lo ha mai messo in discussione. In realtà è d’accordo con il riccio.  
Martha non serve solo come luogo di ritrovo più prezioso, ma è anche il ponte perfetto tra le camere da letto di Harry e Louis. Si arrampicano avanti e indietro per raggiungere le finestre l’uno dell’altro, anche senza che nessuno dei loro genitori lo sappia. Sebbene Louis sia abbastanza sicuro che sua madre sia ben consapevole della situazione. Tuttavia, la madre non ha mai avuto problemi con questo perché adora assolutamente Harry, e lo ha sempre trattato come un figlio. Anne fa lo stesso con Louis, preoccupandosi e viziandolo tanto quanto fa con gli altri suoi figli.  
Harry è una delle uniche costanti nella vita di Louis, l’unica persona a cui può rivolgersi per qualsiasi cosa in qualsiasi momento. A volte, quando sua madre e Mark litigano, e le discussioni diventano sempre più forti, Louis sgattaiola fuori dal letto e si arrampica sui rami di Martha per raggiungere la stanza di Harry, scivolando silenziosamente nel letto con lui. Harry non gli ha mai chiesto nulla a riguardo; semplicemente apre le sue braccia come un rifugio sicuro, sempre a completa disposizione. Si rannicchia contro Louis e lo tiene stretto fino a quando quest’ultimo non si sente abbastanza sicuro da addormentarsi, e se Louis ha bisogno di parlare o anche di piangere, Harry è sempre lì a sostenerlo.  
  
  
  



	2. Capitolo uno

** Now In A Minute **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
** Capitolo uno.  
  
  
  
  
  
**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sente un leggero tocco sulla finestra della camera da letto prima che Harry si arrampichi con facilità per entrare, un disco tra le mani. Ha la sua macchina fotografica appesa al collo e Louis sa che non la toglie mai.  
“È passata sicuramente più di un’ora, Harold,” dice Louis dalla scrivania. In realtà sono passate tre ore, ma non si sta lamentando sul serio. Ha appena finito la montagna di compiti extra per Rusty e Brady.  
“Si scusa, mi sono dimenticato di avere alcune faccende da fare,” spiega Harry, lasciandosi cadere sul letto di Louis e mettendo la mano nella tasca dei pantaloni. “Ma ti ho portato un pacchetto di FunDip per farmi perdonare.”  
Ogni pacchetto di FunDip è composto da due bastoncini di zucchero che poi devi immergere nello zucchero a velo che trovi nei sacchetti. Harry ama il gusto all’uva e Louis quello alla ciliegia. E poi alla fine dividono sempre l’ultimo, quello al sapore di lamponi, perché è il più fresco da mangiare e cambia colore dal blu al verde quando lo lecchi, il che è totalmente fantastico perché il blu e il verde sono i colori preferiti di Harry e Louis. Inutile dire che sono le loro caramelle preferite in assoluto, difficilmente passano un giorno senza averne mangiato un pacchetto.  
L’unica cosa è che Harry impiega tantissimo tempo per mangiare il bastoncino di zucchero una volta aver ingerito tutto lo zucchero. Invece di limitarsi a morderlo, come piace fare a Louis, il riccio fa scivolare la lingua su e giù sulla caramella, succhiandolo per ore ed infastidendo il castano da morire.  
“Mordilo e basta, Harry! _Dio_ ,” geme Louis dopo aver visto l’altro ragazzo succhiare la caramella per dieci minuti. “Mordilo così possiamo andare avanti con le nostre vite. Sto invecchiando guardandoti mangiare quella cosa.”  
“Ma ha un sapore strano se lo mordo,” si lamenta Harry, succhiando il bastoncino come se fosse un lecca-lecca.  
“È soltanto un bastoncino di zucchero! Come può avere un sapore strano?”  
“Bisogna leccarlo, si chiama _Lik_ -A-Stix per questo,” afferma Harry con aria di sfida, la caramella tra le labbra. “Se avessero voluto che lo mordessi, lo avrebbero chiamato Bite-A-Stix.”  
“Oh, va bene,” Louis alza gli occhi al cielo, sorridendo. “Vado a mettere il disco.”  
Dopo aver ascoltato l’album di George Michael, decidono di esaminare tutti i loro dischi preferiti per decidere quale sentire. Come al solito, si trasforma in una serata karaoke, con Louis ed Harry che si esibiscono usando spazzole e bottiglie come microfoni.  
La canzone preferita di Harry è _Waterfalls_ dei TLC, perché conosce a memoria la parte rap di Left Eye. Louis non sa come riesca il riccio a rappare in quel modo, ma adora guardarlo.  
D’altra parte, Louis adora Running Man e Hammer Dance, riuscendo a cantare e ballare alla perfezione _U Can’t Touch This_ di MC Hammer, che è molto più difficile di quanto sembri. Sia Louis che Harry possono confermare che si tratta di un vero allenamento aerobico tenere il passo con le mosse di MC.  
Continuano a cantare e saltellare sulle note delle Spice Girls e Wilson Phillips, DJ Jazzy Jeff e The Fresh Prince. Ballano come matti con Run DMC e Sir Mix-A-Lot e cantano a squarciagola i testi angoscianti dei Green Day e degli Oasis.  
Ascoltano disco dopo disco, mentre Harry continua a leccare lo stesso maledetto pezzo di caramella, fino a quando non si stancano e spengono il giradischi mentre la stanza cade in un silenzio confortevole. I due ragazzi giacciono fianco a fianco sul letto del maggiore, i piedi appoggiati al muro mentre fissano il soffitto.  
“Quindi, sei eccitato per il tuo compleanno domani?” Chiede Harry, sollevando il braccio per guardare l’orologio. “Mancano solo venti minuti in realtà, fra poco sarai un adolescente.”  
“Sì e no,” risponde Louis, guardandosi alle spalle. “No, perché avere tredici anni fa schifo e sì, perché finalmente sto diventando grande.”  
“Grande? Perché mai vorresti essere più vecchio?”  
“Perché così la mia vita potrà iniziare sul serio,” spiega il castano con un’alzata di spalle.  
Harry aggrotta le sopracciglia, controllando scherzosamente il battito di Louis. “Stai vivendo anche adesso, lo sai?”  
“Stai zitto,” ridacchia Louis, toccando il ginocchio del più piccolo. “Sai cosa voglio dire.”  
“No, davvero non capisco.”  
“Ok, prendiamo come esempio Beckham,” Louis indica il gigantesco poster del diciassettenne David Beckham con la maglia del Manchester United nel’92, appiccicato al muro. “L’uomo migliora di anno in anno, adesso ha solo ventuno anni e gioca non solo per il Manchester, ma anche per l’Inghilterra a livello internazionale. Immagina quando avrà trent’anni cosa farà.”  
“Trenta?” Harry arriccia il naso a quel numero. “Ma sembra così… vecchio?”  
“No Haz, non lo è. È l’età perfetta!” Si difende Louis, sedendosi con entusiasmo sul letto. “Tutti hanno una bella vita a trent’anni. Hai una carriera consolidata, hai guadagnato il rispetto di altre persone- ti sei fatto un nome. Sei economicamente indipendente a quell’età, e probabilmente hai già comprato la casa dei tuoi sogni. Hai di sicuro un bel corpo, un fisico da far girare la testa. Hai una bella vita sociale, non ti annoi mai. Forse hai anche un partner…alcune persone potrebbero aver già creato una famiglia,” dice senza sosta Louis. “Non lo so… sembra semplicemente _perfetto_.”  
“Perfetto…” ripete Harry, riflettendo sulle parole di Louis.  
“Mhmmm,” Louis si gira sul letto per affrontare il riccio. “Lo vorrei tanto, sai? Vorrei saltare tutto- tutte le cazzate che si fanno alla nostra età, tutto il periodo dell’adolescenza. Vorrei passare direttamente ad avere trent’anni, è figo.”  
“E come immagini la tua vita a trent’anni?” Chiede Harry incuriosito, mettendosi su un fianco e sollevando la testa sulla mano. “Fammi capire cosa vorresti.”  
“Uhm, beh…non so davvero,” Louis pensa ad alta voce. “Vorrei essere un Rover, ovviamente. Lo sai già questo.”  
“Sì, certo. Ma cos’altro?” Mormora il riccio, guardando l’amico da più vicino. “Questo non può essere il tuo unico obiettivo nella vita.”  
“Giusto. Beh…uh, voglio essere popolare e ricco. Le persone mi devono conoscere e amare e rispettare. Voglio essere colui che farà finire i Doncaster Rovers nel campionato, ed avere un sacco di fan,” Louis ha un sorriso smagliante sul volto mentre sogna ad occhi aperti. “Oh! E voglio una collezione d’auto, le più costose. E vestiti, tantissimi vestiti. Voglio una grande cabina armadio piena di vestiti.”  
“Hmm,” sospira Harry. “Ma…ti sentiresti solo, non credi?”  
“Che cosa?” Louis aggrotta le sopracciglia, come se Harry stesse rovinando il suo sogno. “Come?”  
“Beh sì, voglio dire… molte persone ti ameranno, okay, ma chi tornerà a casa con te? E non puoi essere felice soltanto con macchine costose e vestiti eleganti, ti sentirai solo.”  
“Dai Curly, non dire così. Ovviamente avrò un fidanzato fantastico, attraente e incredibilmente bello, che mi terrà al caldo ogni notte.” Louis sorride sfacciato.  
Harry gli sbatte una mano sulla spalla, ridacchiando. “Sei assolutamente ridicolo.”  
“Non mi ameresti se non lo fossi,” scherza Louis.  
Harry sorride dolcemente, sbirciando l’orologio. “Oh guarda, mancano due minuti al tuo compleanno.”  
“Evviva,” Louis applaude piano, mostrando pochissimo entusiasmo.  
“Devi mostrarti più entusiasta, Lou,” lo incoraggia Harry, sedendosi per afferrare la macchina fotografica dal pavimento. “Tredici anni si compiono soltanto una volta.”  
“Oh no, cosa vuoi fare con quella?” Louis indica la fotocamera.  
“Hmm cosa? Assolutamente niente,” il giovane scrolla le spalle innocentemente, armeggiando con l’obiettivo.  
“No, non mi farai nessuna foto,” Louis si siede sul materasso, pronto a strappare la fotocamera dalle mani dell’amico.  
Harry guarda l’orologio, eccitato, scoppiando di energia. Se Louis non lo conoscesse così bene, avrebbe quasi potuto pensare che stesse per arrivare il compleanno del riccio invece che il suo, per quanto Harry è entusiasta e felice. “Cinque, quattro, tre, due, uno,” Harry alza la fotocamera e scatta una foto al volto scontroso di Louis proprio quando l’orologio scocca la mezzanotte. “Buon compleanno, Louis!”  
“No, non farmi foto, verranno orribili!” Geme Louis, proteggendosi il viso con le mani mentre il flash lo acceca.  
“È il tuo tredicesimo compleanno, dobbiamo documentarlo e catturare il momento,” Harry scatta qualche altra foto, ridendo felice. “Sorridi, dai!”  
“ _Harry_ ,” piagnucola Louis, sbirciando tra le dita. “Risparmiami, per favore.”  
“Okay, okay,” concede il riccio, abbassando la fotocamera. “Immagino che per adesso sia abbastanza.”  
Louis abbassa le mani con cautela, ma Harry è già pronto, quindi solleva la fotocamera e scatta una foto ai loro volti.  
“Idiota,” Louis lo spinge per allontanarlo da sé.  
Harry sorride, abbassando la macchina fotografica. “Un giorno vorrai queste foto.”  
“Oh, certo,” il castano annuisce sarcasticamente. “Non vedo l’ora di riguardare vecchie foto orribili di me stesso a tredici anni.”  
“So che succederà,” Harry lo prende in giro con un sorrisetto sarcastico sul volto. “Beh, meglio che torni a casa. La mamma si preoccuperà e si chiederà dove sono finito visto quanto è tardi.”  
“Pssht, per favore,” sbuffa Louis. “Si preoccupa poco perché lo sa che sei con me. Sei sempre con me.”  
“Vero. Sono diventato molto prevedibile, a quanto pare,” risponde Harry.  
“Ehi, vuoi restare per la notte?” È raro che Louis dorma da solo, dal momento che è quasi sempre nel letto del riccio o viceversa. “Il mio letto è anche il tuo, dopotutto.”  
“È molto allettante come idea e sai che mi piacerebbe…” inizia a dire Harry, alzandosi in piedi. “Ma davvero, stasera non posso.”  
“Perché?” Louis mette il broncio, avvolgendo le braccia intorno alla vita dell’amico, cercando di trascinarlo sul letto. “Non andartene, odio dormire da solo.”  
“Non posso restare,” Harry sorride mentre si dimena dalla presa del maggiore. “Devo svegliarmi pesto e finire il tuo regalo di compleanno.”  
“Intendi dire che non è ancora pronto?” Lo prende in giro Louis, sedendosi velocemente sul materasso. “Haz, sono un po’ deluso, se devo essere onesto.”  
“Oh, dammi tregua,” ridacchia il riccio. “È quasi finito. Devo soltanto aggiungere una cosa, i regali migliori richiedono tempo.”  
“Ohhh, che cos’è?” Louis si siede in ginocchio sul bordo del letto.  
“È una sorpresa Lou, devi solo essere paziente.”  
“Non sono molto bravo ad aspettare.”  
“Beh, che sfortuna.”  
Louis sorride affettuosamente, tendendo la mano ad Harry. Harry, a sua volta, gli afferra la mano come sempre, stringendolo delicatamente mentre cerca il suo palmo. E Louis sa che il riccio sta rendendo quel saluto un po’ più speciale del solito. Harry fa una pausa, come se stesse pensando a cosa scrivere sulla sua pelle per salutarlo.  
 _Oops…_  
Louis aggrotta le sopracciglia concentrato mentre presta attenzione alle dita del più piccolo sulla sua mano. “Uhm… sembra un ragazzo sorridente con… un cappello da compleanno? Può essere?”  
“Perfetto, bravo!” Harry esulta felice. “Sapevo che l’avresti capito.”  
“Stavo per dire un cerchio con un triangolo in testa, ma non avrebbe avuto molto senso,” Louis ridacchia, rivolgendo la sua attenzione alla mano di Harry. E proprio come sempre, Louis gli capovolge il palmo, pensando ad una possibile risposta.  
 _…Hi_  
Louis si prende del tempo per scarabocchiare sul palmo aperto del riccio, sorridendo ogni volta che sente Harry sospirare e deriderlo perché ci sta mettendo troppo tempo. Prendere in giro il suo migliore amico è probabilmente una delle cose che preferisce fare.  
“Che cos’è?” Chiede Harry quando Louis ha terminato, fissando incredulo la propria mano.  
“Direi una renna su un tetto mentre sorseggia una cioccolata calda,” risponde Louis guardando orgogliosamente la mano di Harry. “Sai cosa? Pensa alla renna _Rudolph_ , quella con il naso rosso, sul tetto di casa mia mentre beve cioccolato sotto una tempesta di neve.”  
Harry tira indietro la mano. “Come avrei potuto indovinarlo?! Hai disegnato per minuti interi, non riuscivo più a capire niente.”  
“Oh Harold, Harold, Harold, devi solo prestare maggiore attenzione,” lo prende in giro Louis, scuotendo la testa. “Non mi hai sentito disegnare il naso rosso della renna? L’ho fatto _davvero_ rosso.”  
“Come potrei mai _sentirti_ disegnare un naso di colore rosso?” Ribatte il riccio.  
Louis appoggia una mano sul petto di Harry, proprio sul suo cuore, mordendosi un labbro per non ridere. “Con questo,” tiene gli occhi incollati a quelli dell’altro in un’espressione seria prima di scoppiare a ridere.  
“Ho finito i modi per dirti quanto sei ridicolo,” sospira Harry con affetto.  
“Ed è per questo che mi ami,” risponde il giovane con orgoglio.  
“Sì sì sì, può darsi,” Harry espira profondamente e poi sorride, facendo spuntare una dolce fossetta.  
Restano nel bel mezzo della camera di Louis sorridendosi stupidamente l’un l’altro, illuminati dalla luce bianca della luna che filtra dalla finestra. Louis si allunga e afferra di nuovo la mano del riccio, accompagnandolo verso la finestra.  
“Buonanotte, Haz,” sorride timidamente il castano, stringendo la mano di Harry un’ultima volta prima di lasciarlo andare. “Grazie per aver aspettato il mio compleanno con me.”  
“Ci sono sempre per te, lo sai. Buon compleanno, Lou,” sussurra il riccio, arrampicandosi dalla finestra fino alla grossa quercia. “Sogni d’oro.”  
  
  
  


▵ ▲ ▵

  
  
  
Tutto è pronto. Louis ha pianificato l’organizzazione fin nei minimi dettagli, controllando due volte che fosse tutto assolutamente impeccabile. Il seminterrato di casa sua è enorme, ed è lì che ha organizzato la sua festa. C’è un tavolo pieno di cibo e snack in un angolo, e Louis ha cercato di ridurre al minimo le decorazioni di cattivo gusto. Tredici anni inaugurano una nuova era, un’età più matura, quindi il tempo delle stelle filanti e dei palloncini multicolor è ormai passato. E anche se è la Vigilia di Natale, Louis non ha voluto nemmeno esagerare con le decorazioni natalizie. Ha deciso di mantenere tutto il più neutro possibile. Inoltre, amare il Natale non è una cosa figa che si fa solitamente alla sua età, quindi perché rischiare?  
Per quanto riguarda la musica, Louis ha realizzato una cassetta con tutti i successi degli ultimi anni. Non deve essere sorpreso ad ascoltare musica strana e socialmente discutibile. Anche i suoi vestiti sono stati scelti con la massima cura, adeguandosi alle mode del momento. Ha optato per un look classico, una maglietta oversize a righe verticali, con le maniche leggermente arrotolate, abbinata ad un paio di jeans leggeri. È sicuro di riuscire a fare colpo.  
Ha appena finito di riorganizzare i mobili per la sesta volta quando Harry scende le scale del seminterrato con in mano una scatola.  
“Buon compleanno, Lou!” Esclama il giovane, posando la scatola su un tavolo e gettandosi tra le braccia dell’amico.  
“Mi hai già augurato buon compleanno, ricordi?” Ridacchia Louis, il corpo così stretto tra le braccia del riccio che non riesce nemmeno a respirare.  
“Sì, beh, non fa male augurartelo di nuovo,” risponde Harry, tirandosi indietro e raccogliendo la scatola. “Ho una cosa per te.”  
“Posso scuoterlo?” Domanda Louis incuriosito, prendendo la scatola e portandosela all’orecchio. “Vorrei davvero scuoterlo.”  
“No! Non scuoterlo!” Harry lo fissa preoccupato. “Aprilo direttamente.”  
“Non è divertente allo stesso modo, ma va bene,” Louis si siede sul pavimento con la scatola in grembo. Tocca il tappeto accanto a lui, esortando Harry a raggiungerlo.  
Louis inizia a scartare il regalo con cura, cercando di resistere alla tentazione di strappare tutto. Di solito è abituato ad aprire i regali con foga, senza curarsi del contenuto, ma Harry ha sicuramente impiegato così tanto tempo a preparare un pacchetto perfetto che gli sembra uno scempio rompere la carta.  
Quando ha finito di togliere la carta, solleva il coperchio della scatola ed estrae un grosso libro. Non è solo un libro, ma un album fotografico rilegato in pelle, fatto a mano.  
“L’ho chiamato ‘ _L’Album Dei Sogni_ ’ perché… beh-” Harry si interrompe. “Immagino che lo capirai quando lo guarderai.”  
Quasi come se fosse un vecchio libro di fiabe, Louis apre l’album proprio al centro e appare davanti ai suoi occhi un enorme albero tridimensionale. Con lettere di un verde scintillante, l’iscrizione in basso recita ‘la cara vecchia Martha’, che gira intorno alla base dell’albero. Mentre Louis lo ispeziona più da vicino, vede che le foglie di carta dell’albero sono tutte costruite da piccole foto che li ritraggono insieme fin dall’inizio.  
Immagini di Louis ed Harry che imparano ad andare in bicicletta insieme; il gesso di Louis quando si è rotto il braccio a sei anni, coperto da disegni e scarabocchi di Harry; Harry che fa il tifo per Louis alla prima partita di calcio del campionato a sette anni; i loro frullati condivisi da Lucille; tutte le serate passate a fare karaoke, Harry e Louis che saltano sui letti mentre cantano le loro canzoni preferite. Ci sono foto che ritraggono i loro tagli di capelli e i primi giorni di scuola, compleanni passati e avventure estive, risate a tarda notte e sorrisi calorosi. Ogni immagine contiene un pezzo di storia delle loro vite.  
Le loro vite sono state intrecciate fin dall’inizio, hanno fatto ogni cosa insieme ed ogni ricordo che hanno è in qualche modo legato anche all’altro. E grazie alle loro madri e all’ossessione di Harry per le foto, tutti i momenti più preziosi sono stati preservati e conservati, riempiendo magnificamente questo grosso albero.  
“Alcune foto di te da piccolo me le ha date tua madre,” spiega Harry, osservando la reazione di Louis. “Ma molte le avevo già e, uh… volevo darti qualcosa che ti avrebbe permesso di vedere quanto siamo uniti e tutto ciò che abbiamo passato insieme. Qualcosa che puoi sempre guardare.”  
“Harry, hai fatto tutto questo per me?” Louis sospira dolcemente mentre tocca con affetto le foto sull’albero. Deve aver impiegato ore, se non giorni, a fare quel collage di foto. La quantità di dettagli che Harry ha inserito nell’album è incredibile, a partire dal design brillante fino alle foto che ha deciso di incollare.  
“Sì,” Harry arrossisce timidamente, le fossette che spuntano sulle guance mentre sorride. “Ti piace?”  
“Lo adoro, Hazza,” risponde Louis sinceramente, quasi senza parole. Non riesce a smettere di guardarlo; è la cosa più dolce che qualcuno abbia mai fatto per lui. “Grazie.”  
Harry sorride e la sua faccia si illumina all’istante. Fa scivolare una mano nella tasca anteriore della felpa ed estrae un altro piccolo pacchetto. “Oh, quasi dimenticavo! Dal momento che è Natale, ho pensato di prendere dei glitter per rendere Martha un po’ più festosa.”  
Louis fa una risatina, gli occhi che si increspano agli angoli. “Non posso credere che tu voglia decorare la replica di una quercia in 3D con dei glitter.”  
“Certo che sì. E comunque non è soltanto glitter, è una polvere magica.”  
“Cosa significa?” Chiede Louis, affascinato  
“In sostanza- e non ridere, ok?” Lo avverte Harry, alzando lo sguardo.  
“Oh, non lo farei _mai_ ,” giura Louis incrociando le braccia, anche se si sta già mordendo un labbro per non scoppiare a ridere. “Prendo la polvere magica molto, molto sul serio, Harold.”  
“Non prendermi in giro, per favore,” il riccio gli dà una spallata giocosa prima di leggere il retro della busta con i glitter. “Qua dice che la polvere magica riesce a leggere cosa c’è nel tuo cuore, e tutti i tuoi sogni riusciranno ad avverarsi.”  
“È polvere di fata!” Esclama Louis con tono drammatico, prendendo il pacchetto dalla stretta del suo amico. “Sei Peter Pan?”  
“No, non è-”  
“ _When you wish upon a staaar, makes no difference who you aaare…_ ” Louis si mette a cantare la canzoncina della Disney, interrompendo l’amico. “ _When you wish upon a star, your dreams come trueee!_ ”  
“Non è nemmeno Peter Pan, questo è Pinocchio,” Lo corregge Harry, scuotendo la testa con affetto.  
“Ok ma non importa,” dice il castano, stringendo il pacchetto tra le mani. “È una delle canzoni classiche della Disney, va bene per tutto.”  
“Mmmm, no.”  
“Ohh, e non è solo polvere di fata, è polvere scintillante profumata di _pino_. Che fantasia, vero?” Lo prende in giro Louis, leggendo la descrizione sul retro.  
“Taci,” Harry gli strappa il pacchetto dalle mani e apre la busta. “Posso semplicemente aprirla e spolverarla, per favore?”  
“Si, per favore. Sei un ospite, dopotutto. O forse dovrei-”  
“Non iniziare a cantare _Be Our Guest_ ,” lo interrompe l’amico all’istante, sapendo già dove stesse andando a parare il cervello di Louis. “Penso che abbiamo avuto abbastanza performance della Disney, per oggi.”  
“Non sai cosa ti perdi, le interpreto alla perfezione,” Louis scrolla le spalle con un sospiro.  
“Oh, non ho dubbi a riguardo,” Harry sorride, scuotendo la testa in modo affettuoso. “Ma andiamo avanti con i tuoi regali, sei pronto per decorare l’albero?”  
“Sono pronto.” Louis concentra l’attenzione sull’albero perfettamente fatto a mano di fronte a lui. “Lascia che la magia abbia inizio!”  
Harry solleva la busta sulla cima dell’albero e inizia a versarci sopra il contenuto luccicante. Il glitter ricopre Martha come neve, la polvere brilla sui rami di carta in modo sorprendente, rivestendo tutte le piccole immagini che compongono le foglie, come se fosse una fiaba. È davvero uno spettacolo bellissimo, quasi magico, polvere di fata o no.  
“Oh, è meraviglioso Harry,” sussurra Louis, incantato dalla polvere scintillante. Infine avvolge un braccio attorno alla vita del riccio, appoggiandogli la testa sulla spalla. “Grazie mille, Haz.”  
“Prego, Lou,” borbotta Harry dolcemente contro i suoi capelli, la voce morbida. Rimane in silenzio per un momento prima di continuare. “Uh… ci sono altre pagine nell’album, è la parte per cui ho deciso di chiamarlo Album Dei Sogni, in realtà, ma uhm… prima di vederlo, devo-”  
“Sì?” Louis alza lentamente la testa per incontrare gli occhi del riccio in modo incoraggiante.  
Harry si morde un labbro e Louis percepisce che è preoccupato per qualcosa. I suoi occhi verdi non riescono a stare fermi, rimbalzano nervosamente dal viso di Louis al pavimento. “Beh, sai che abbiamo parlato delle nostre vite da adulti e cose del genere?”  
“Mhmm,” Louis annuisce, continuando a cercare gli occhi del riccio.  
Harry si interrompe per qualche secondo, la sua espressione diventa sempre più seria ed intensa. “Sì ecco… io-”  
Il campanello suona, interrompendo la confessione di Harry e facendo esplodere la loro bolla.  
“Oh merda,” Louis sbatte le palpebre, scuotendo la testa mentre registra esattamente chi ha appena suonato. “Sono arrivati.”  
Il giovane balza in piedi in un istante. È stato così preso da Harry che si è dimenticato della sua festa. Una festa che, a seconda di come sarebbe andata, avrebbe cambiato la sua vita.  
Harry gli afferra la mano dal pavimento, guardandolo. “Aspetta Louis, devi vedere la fine dell’album perché io-”  
“Finirò di guardarlo più tardi, Haz, te lo prometto!” Louis si districa dalla presa dell’amico e chiude l’Album Dei Sogni, posandolo poi nell’armadio che ospita buona parte dei suoi giocattoli più vecchi. “Per ora lo metto nell’armadio. Stanotte lo guardo, te lo prometto!”  
“Ehm…” Harry si morde un labbro, sfoggiando un’espressione leggermente nauseata. “Ok, bene.”  
Louis posiziona rapidamente lo spesso album fotografico su uno scaffale nell’armadio, chiudendo la porta mentre esce. Si precipita poi verso le scale prima di voltarsi verso il riccio e chiedergli “Come ti sembro?”  
“Meraviglioso,” Harry sorride sinceramente, sollevando una mano per mostrare al maggiore un pollice alzato. “Sei perfetto.”  
“Grazie,” il giovane sorride, salendo le scale due alla volta. “Torno subito, metti un po’ di musica, c’è una cassetta nello stereo.”  
Louis raggiunge la cima delle scale proprio quando qualcuno suona di nuovo il campanello. Si precipita verso la porta d’ingresso per far entrare gli ospiti, quando la sua corsa viene fermata dall’apparizione di due ragazzine.  
“Posso venire alla tua festa, Lou?” Chiede Lottie, guardandolo con enormi occhi blu supplicanti. “Per favore! Sono grande adesso, ho sette anni.”  
“Anche io sono grande,” aggiunge Fizzy, copiando la sorella maggiore.  
“No Lottie, vai via,” Louis continua la sua corsa verso la porta. “Anche tu Fizzy, andate a giocare nella vostra stanza.”  
Louis adora le sue sorelline da morire, ma non possono partecipare alla sua festa di compleanno. Quanto sarebbe imbarazzante avere un gruppo di bambine alla sua festa per adolescenti? Non dovrà mai accadere, Louis lo impedirà con tutte le sue forze.  
Il campanello suona di nuovo, il rumore rimbomba in tutta la casa.  
“ _Andatevene_!” Esclama Louis alle sorelle, che stanno sbirciando incuriosite dalla scala. “Mammaaaa! Hai promesso che non ci sarebbe state, è così imbarazzante.”  
“Va bene Louis, calmati,” dice Jay, avvicinandosi per afferrare le mani delle bambine e guidandole su per le scale. “Su ragazze, andiamo via. Questa festa è molto importante per vostro fratello.”  
“Grazie mamma,” Louis sospira in modo riconoscente.  
“Se hai bisogno di qualcosa sarò di sopra, tesoro.” Esclama Jay mentre il campanello suona ininterrottamente più volte in successione.  
“Fanculo,” impreca Louis sottovoce.  
“ _Louis_ , modera i termini!” Louis sente sua madre sgridarlo dal piano superiore. Come cavolo ha fatto a sentirlo?  
“Scusami, scusami!” Louis si scusa distrattamente e raggiunge finalmente la porta d’ingresso. I suoi compagni di squadra imprecano molto spesso, e quindi anche lui ormai ha preso quella brutta abitudine. Un abitudine di cui sua madre non è affatto contenta. Anzi, in realtà sua madre non è una fan dei suoi nuovi amici, ma lo supporta comunque.  
Louis si fissa la frangia di fronte allo specchio all’ingresso, assicurandosi che sia in ordine. Fa un respiro profondo prima di aprire la porta. “Ciao ragazzi.”  
“Perché ci hai messo tanto, amico?” Domanda Rusty, sporgendosi oltre la porta. “Stavo per andarmene, davvero. Ad ogni modo, dov’è il cibo?”  
“Ehm… al piano di sotto,” risponde Louis, indicando la porta del seminterrato.  
“Figo,” Rusty annuisce, gettando la giacca della squadra di calcio addosso a Louis mentre passa.  
“Ehi Tommo!” Brady segue Rusty, fermandosi per dare il cinque a Louis. “Buon compleanno, amico.”  
“Oh, g-grazie,” balbetta nervosamente in risposta mentre Brady gli passa la giacca. Brady si è fermato per augurargli buon compleanno e gli ha dato il cinque con la mano. Louis ha toccato la mano di Brady per qualche secondo quindi, anche se la festa sarà un disastro, può ritenersi soddisfatto.  
Il resto dei suoi compagni di squadra seguono l’esempio, gli lasciano le giacche e si incamminano verso il seminterrato.  
Durante la prima ora della festa mangiano e si rilassano. Louis riesce a scambiare qualche battuta con Brady, complimentandosi per le sue scarpe da ginnastica Nike, a cui il ragazzo risponde con un “Grazie, fratello.” Louis conta quel piccolo scambio come un’altra vittoria.  
La festa sembra andare abbastanza bene, fino a quando un silenzio improvviso nella conversazione non sposta l’attenzione sulla musica in sottofondo. Il mix musicale che ha scelto con cura deve essere finito, perché ora la voce di Mariah Carey che canta _All I Want For Christmas Is You_ risuona dagli altoparlanti.  
E l’unico ospite che sembra apprezzare questa canzone è Harry, che comincia a canticchiare allegramente. Normalmente Louis troverebbe divertente unirsi a lui per cantare canzoni natalizie, ma in questo momento la trova una brutta idea.  
“Che cazzo è questa musica?” Si lamenta Rusty, guardando Harry seccato. “Il Natale è per bambini.”  
“Noi siamo bambini,” sottolinea ovvio Harry, attirando l’attenzione di tutti i presenti.  
“Non sono un fottuto bambino,” esclama Rusty, avvicinandosi allo stereo e spegnendolo. “E il Natale fa schifo.”  
“È il periodo più bello dell’anno. Cos’hai contro il Natale e contro la felicità che sprigiona?” Harry lo guarda accigliato, sembrando sinceramente offeso.  
“Fa schifo,” risponde Rusty, premendo un dito contro il petto del riccio e incombendo su di lui. “Proprio come te.”  
“Sì, hai perfettamente ragione,” interviene Louis dando ragione a Rusty, correndo verso lo stereo per cercare una stazione radio che trasmetta musica pop. Probabilmente è meglio la radio che qualsiasi altra cassetta che Louis tiene in giro per casa. “Il Natale è sopravvalutato.”  
Harry si acciglia. “Ma Lou, tu ami il Natale-”  
“Stai zitto, non è vero,” sibila Louis, interrompendo il riccio. Diventa sempre un’altra persona quando è vicino ai suoi compagni di squadra, molto differente dalla persona che è quando è con Harry. È difficile per lui trovare un equilibrio tra la sua vera personalità e quello che deve essere insieme ai suoi nuovi amici.  
“Ok,” il riccio alza gli occhi al cielo per la delusione. “Vado a prendere la mia macchina fotografica.”  
“Come vuoi, Harry. Non mi interessa di quello che fai, non ho bisogno delle tue stupide foto,” il tono strafottente di Louis è quasi simile a quello dei suoi compagni di squadra.  
Tutti nella stanza ridacchiano, mentre Rusty solleva una mano per dare un cinque a Louis. “Ben fatto, Tommo!”  
Il dolore lampeggia sui lineamenti di Harry, annebbiando i suoi occhi luminosi. Fissa Louis per un momento, un lampo di speranza negli occhi mentre aspetta che lui dica qualcosa per scusarsi. E sinceramente, una parte di Louis vorrebbe farlo, rimpiangere di avergli risposto male e togliere quell’espressione triste dal volto dell’amico che gli punge lo stomaco in modo doloroso. Ma allo stesso tempo, ha finalmente ottenuto l’approvazione di Rusty e dei suoi compagni, persino Brady si è messo a ridere.  
Harry abbassa la testa lentamente, allontanandosi da loro come un cucciolo ferito e si incammina verso le scale.  
“Vattene via, Shirley Temple,” Rusty continua a prendere in giro Harry, spingendolo verso la porta.  
Louis sa che dovrebbe inseguire il riccio e chiedergli scusa, ma quando decide di farlo, Rusty gli avvolge un braccio attorno alle spalle e lo trascina verso il centro della stanza.  
“Penso che dovremmo fare un gioco,” suggerisce il ragazzo con un sorriso malizioso sul volto.  
“Un gioco?” Chiede Louis, sforzandosi di guardare Rusty e restando dritto sotto il peso del braccio dell’altro.  
“Mmm sì.”  
“Che tipo di gioco?”  
“Sette minuti in paradiso.”  
“Non ho mai giocato prima,” ammette Louis. Ovviamente sa di cosa si tratta, ma comunque giocarci è tutta un’altra storia.  
“Cosa? Mai? Aw, lo adorerai!” Promette Rusty, arruffandogli i capelli prima di lasciarlo andare. “E dato che sei il festeggiato, dovresti andare per primo.”  
“Sì certo, sembra divertente,” Louis accetta facilmente mentre tenta di sistemarsi la frangia spettinata.  
“Con Brady.” Dice Rusty con un sorrisetto.  
“ _Brady_?!” Esclama Louis, le mani che cadono lungo i fianchi e gli occhi spalancati.  
“Oh andiamo, tutti sanno che ti piace Brady,” sottolinea Rusty, prendendolo in giro.  
Louis diventa immediatamente rosso, le sue guance si infiammano e pensa di assomigliare ad un pomodoro. È così ovvio? Lo sanno _tutti_? Louis ha provato in tutti i modi a nascondere i suoi sentimenti, cercando di comportarsi normalmente accanto a lui e trattandolo come qualsiasi altro suo compagno di squadra. Cerca di rimanere impassibile. “No, non sono… io-”  
“Non raccontarmi balle, Tommo, lo interrompe Rusty. “Si capisce lontano un miglio che ti piace. Ma il fatto è che… penso che anche lui potrebbe essere innamorato di te.”  
“Che cosa? Oh mio Dio, _davvero_?” Louis ansima, eccitato dalla confessione, già iniziando a dare di matto. Se Brady Evans è innamorato di lui, il suo sogno più grande si è appena realizzato. Louis mentirebbe se dicesse che non ha trascorso l’ultimo anno a sognare ad occhi aperti di stare con quel ragazzo. Sarebbero la coppia più popolare della scuola, potrebbero addirittura guidare la squadra di calcio insieme e un giorno verrebbero presi entrambi per giocare per i The Rovers e – okay, ora sta saltando a conclusioni affrettate. Deve restare calmo.  
Louis si tranquillizza e cerca di trasformare il suo viso in un’espressione calma e leggermente annoiata. “Intendo dire, è figo, immagino…” si stringe nelle spalle, come se quella rivelazione per lui non contasse nulla. Internamente, tuttavia, Louis sta saltellando ed esultando. “Ma, pensavo non gli piacessero i ragazzi?”  
“Beh, non lo saprà mai per certo se non ci proverà,” spiega Rusty. “Credo sia un po’ nervoso a riguardo, ma secondo me gli piaci davvero.”  
“Lo pensi sul serio?” Sussurra Louis, incapace di impedire di nascondere la speranza nel tono di voce.  
“Oh sì sì, certo.” Annuisce Rusty con un sorriso, estraendo una bandana dalla tasca posteriore. “Mi ha chiesto lui di fare questo gioco.”  
“Non ci credo,” esclama il castano incontrollatamente, prima di schiarirsi la gola e scuotere la testa. “Umm, voglio dire… figo. Sì, facciamolo.”  
“Sì, quindi non farmi fare brutta figura, va bene?”  
“No, si… certo. Sono pronto, assolutamente,” annuisce Louis, senza sapere cos’altro dire. Sa che sta fallendo miseramente nel mostrare che non è interessato, ma non può farci niente. È successo tutto all’improvviso, non è preparato per tutto questo. Ci ha pensato tantissime volte, è vero, ma la realtà è totalmente diversa dai sogni.  
Rusty allora poggia la bandana sui suoi occhi, legando le estremità dietro la testa. Appoggia le mani sulle spalle di Louis, guidandolo in avanti. “Ok, adesso vai. E prometti di non sbirciare prima che entri Brady. Capito?”  
Louis annuisce. “Ok, non lo farò. Lo prometto.”  
“Benissimo,” Louis riesce a sentire il sorriso di Rusty mentre gli lascia una pacca sulla spalla. “Oh, e… prima che me lo dimentichi, dove sono i nostri compiti?”  
“Oh giusto, sul tavolo vicino alle scale.”  
“Fantastico, grazie,” Rusty sorride, spingendo Louis nel piccolo armadio. “Vado a prenderli, allora.”  
Louis sente la porta dell’armadio chiudersi alle sue spalle, ogni traccia di luce scompare. Salta da un piede all’altro con impazienza, mordendosi il labbro inferiore. Ha già detto che Brady Evans è il ragazzo più bello della scuola? Perché Brady è _letteralmente_ il ragazzo più sexy della scuola. Sente i nervi a fior di pelle, è nervoso ed eccitato allo stesso tempo, un mix di sensazioni che non ha mai provato prima. Forse anche un pizzico di ansia.  
Sta quasi per svenire per ciò che succederà. Louis aspetta da tutta la vita questo momento. Questo potrebbe essere il momento che cambierà la sua vita per sempre.  
Alla fine, dopo minuti interi, Louis sente aprirsi la porta dell’armadio. La musica che suona all’esterno è molto alta, Louis riesce a sentire alcune parole prima che la porta si richiuda. Sente una persona accanto a sé, il calore del corpo dell’altro si irradia nel piccolo spazio.  
“Non pensavo che saresti venuto,” mormora il giovane, insicuro. “Voglio dire, sono contento che tu sia qui, ma-”  
La voce di Louis si spegne mentre Brady gli appoggia gentilmente una mano sulla guancia, chiudendo lo spazio tra loro fino a quando i loro corpi non sono appiccicati. Louis tiene le mani sui fianchi, troppo terrorizzato per fare molto altro. Il suo cuore batte forte, e riesce a sentire gli sbuffi del respiro di Brady contro il volto mentre il ragazzo si avvicina sempre di più a lui, fino a far sfiorare le loro labbra.  
Le labbra di Brady sono morbide, molto più morbide di quanto Louis avesse immaginato. Sono dolci, delicate al tatto mentre premono delicatamente sulle sue. E hanno un profumo floreale, leggero e arioso a differenza del solito odore di muschio che lo avvolge.  
In realtà, ora che Louis ci pensa, Brady ha un odore familiare. Fin troppo familiare. Così familiare che Louis potrebbe riconoscere quel profumo ovunque. È cresciuto con quell’odore, ha dormito in un letto pieno di quel profumo, ha fatto scorrere le dita tra i riccioli che profumano esattamente allo stesso modo. Ma non può essere- no. Non può essere, giusto? Sarebbe strano, sarebbe _mortificante_. No. Impossibile.  
Ma per quanto ci provi, Louis non riesce a togliersi di dosso la sensazione che quel ragazzo stretto contro di lui profumi proprio come…  
“Harry?” Domanda Louis incerto, allontanandosi.  
“Ciao.” Il giovane sente la voce dolce del riccio nell’oscurità.  
“Oh mio Dio!” Louis fa un passo indietro con l’orrore impresso sul volto, strappandosi la benda dal viso. “Oh.Mio.Dio! Cosa stai facendo- tu… tu mi hai _baciato_!”  
Harry lo guarda con occhi terrorizzati, i denti che mordono il labbro inferiore così forte che potrebbe farlo sanguinare. Tutta la faccia del riccio è rossa. “Io solo… io- non volevo farlo!” Dice all’improvviso, la voce agitata e l’espressione sempre più in preda al panico.” Io – è stato solo uno s-scherzo.”  
“Non dovresti essere qui! Dov’è Brady?”  
“Che cosa?” Le sopracciglia dell’amico si accigliano per la confusione. “Perché-”  
Louis spinge Harry sgarbatamente, senza preoccuparsi di sentire quello che ha da dirgli, non può concentrarsi su di lui al momento. Si precipita fuori dall’armadio per trovare il seminterrato praticamente deserto. Gli snack sono spariti e i compiti sul tavolo anche. Si gira di nuovo per guardare Harry con sguardo accusatorio. “Cosa hai fatto? Dove sono andati tutti?”  
Harry si guarda intorno nel seminterrato, altrettanto confuso. “Non lo so, io- non ho fatto niente, Louis.”  
“Sì invece!” Grida Louis, sempre più agitato. “Ovviamente hai fatto qualcosa, o non sarebbero andati via!”  
Harry scuote la testa, gli occhi sgranati e sinceri. “Lou, lo giuro. Sono appena tornato e-”  
“No! No, questo non può succedere!” Louis urla selvaggiamente e getta la testa all’indietro. Vorrebbe soltanto urlare, sente il sangue ribollire nelle vene per la rabbia e il rancore. Harry ha sempre saputo quanto fosse importante per lui e ha rovinato tutto ugualmente. Ha sempre saputo che non avrebbe dovuto invitare Harry, troppo rischioso.  
“Louis, io-”  
“Dio, sei così imbarazzante!” Urla Louis, correndo verso l’armadio. Harry si incammina dietro di lui per raggiungerlo, preoccupato. “Rovini sempre tutto! Non so perché sono diventato tuo amico, sei un tale perdente.”  
Le sue parole risuonano estranee persino alle sue stesse orecchie, ma si sente così umiliato che non gli importa nulla. Louis sbatte l’anta dell’armadio di fronte al volto del riccio e si chiude all’interno. Vuole soltanto restare solo.  
“Louis, Lou – mi dispiace!” Harry mormora attraverso la porta, piangendo. “Io n-non volevo-”  
“Vai via. Ti odio!” Urla rabbiosamente Louis. “Ti odio, mi odio, odio tutto!”  
Questo è il giorno peggiore della sua vita. Non si è mai sentito così umiliato. È andato volontariamente dentro un armadio, bendato, in attesa che la sua cotta adolescenziale, ovviamente etero, lo raggiungesse. Cosa ha pensato? Che Brady diventasse gay per lui? Come ha potuto essere così sciocco ed ingenuo?  
“Louis, lascia che ti spieghi!” Implora Harry. “Per favore Lou, mi dispiace così tanto. È stato un incidente, parla con me.”  
E la cosa peggiore è che ha finito per baciare il suo migliore amico da una vita, verso il quale non prova nessun sentimento romantico. Che cosa imbarazzante e assolutamente mortificante.  
Louis vorrebbe _morire_ in quell’istante. Vorrebbe solo chinarsi a terra in quel momento e morire, probabilmente sarebbe la cosa migliore e l’universo avrebbe pietà di lui. La sua vita è completamente andata. Finita.  
Si rannicchia in se stesso, le ginocchia strette contro il petto mentre dondola avanti e indietro. Le lacrime iniziano a gocciolare dai suoi occhi e bagnano il tessuto dei suoi jeans. La schiena sbatte ripetutamente contro l’armadio dietro di lui.  
Dio, se soltanto fosse già adulto. Se Louis potesse in qualche modo saltare tutto questo e andare avanti con la sua _vera_ vita. Una vita in cui ha successo, è bello, sexy e amato da tutti. Una vita in cui può avere quello che vuole, essere quello che vuole e avere tutti gli amici che vuole. Una vita in cui non deve sentirti così infelice. Una vita in cui non è un tredicenne imbarazzante che lotta per adattarsi e trovare un posto nel mondo, ma un trentenne con una carriera avviata, una vita stabile e un vero motivo per cui alzarsi ogni mattina.  
Louis stringe gli occhi più forte che può e prova a non pensare al mondo che lo circonda. Smette di ascoltare il pianto di Harry fuori dall’armadio e la sua voce rotta che chiama il suo nome, smette di sentire la musica che suona nel seminterrato attraverso la radio. Chiude completamente fuori la realtà e immagina la sua vita da adulto, la sua vita futura. L’unica vita che conta.  
Continua a dondolarsi contro gli scaffali, muovendosi avanti e indietro. Louis sente gli oggetti cominciare a cadere intorno a lui, vecchie foto, scarpe, persino alcuni glitter che cadono dall’Album Dei Sogni di Harry. Ma non gli importa. In questo momento non gli interessa nulla perché vorrebbe soltanto scomparire. Vorrebbe essere molto, molto lontano da qui e continuare a dondolarsi all’infinito.  
Lentamente, Louis inizia a divagare con la mente, sognando un posto dove può sentirsi felice e appagato. Riesce quasi ad immaginarlo… quasi a vederlo… quasi a viverlo…  
 _Quasi… Quasi…  
…Quasi…_  
  
  
  
  
▵ ▲ ▵  
  
  
  
Louis si lascia cadere sulla schiena, il corpo assonnato rotola sul letto più lontano di quanto si aspettasse mentre le lenzuola si attorcigliano nelle sue gambe. Stranamente, il suo corpo continua a rotolare, e non c’è niente che lo ostacoli mentre il suo letto sembra essersi allungato più del solito.  
Ma non c’era un muro lì? Louis sa- _giura_ che il suo letto è sempre stato vicino al muro, un muro che mostra con orgoglio un poster di David Beckham, il muro a cui si appoggia quando legge un libro o gioca a Super Mario, il muro contro cui lancia una pallina quando è annoiato.  
Curiosamente però, il muro non c’è. Non c’è _niente_.  
E senza alcuna parete a fermarlo, il suo corpo precipita cerimoniosamente giù dal bordo del letto e la sua faccia colpisce forte il pavimento con un tonfo.  
“Ahi!” Geme, massaggiandosi assonnato la testa mentre prova ad alzarsi, barcollando nel buio. Le lenzuola si stringono intorno alle sue gambe, facendolo atterrare nuovamente sul pavimento freddo.  
“Fanculo!” Sibila, la guancia premuta sul pavimento di legno mentre i capelli spettinati gli ricadono sugli occhi. Anche in quello stato intontito, chiude rapidamente la bocca, pregando Dio che sua madre non l’abbia sentito.  
Aspetta, pavimento in legno? La sua camera da letto ha la moquette. L’unica stanza senza moquette è quella degli ospiti ma – perché avrebbe dovuto addormentarsi nella stanza degli ospiti? In realtà, Louis non ricorda nemmeno di essersi addormentato, la notte scorsa.  
Strano.  
Si alza lentamente nell’oscurità silenziosa, cercando di districare le gambe nude dalla trappola delle lenzuola. Con molta difficoltà, finisce per gattonare a terra, raggiungendo l’unica porta che trova e aprendola lentamente. Sbircia all’interno, confuso, sbattendo le palpebre di fronte alla luce che inonda il corridoio.  
“Mamma?” Sussurra Louis, portandosi immediatamente una mano sulla bocca, scioccato dal suono profondo e maturo che esce dalle sue labbra. Prima, nel suo stato di dormiveglia, non ci aveva fatto caso, ma non c’è alcun dubbio del fatto che la sua voce è di diverse ottave più bassa del normale. Louis fa un respiro profondo prima di tentare a parlare di nuovo. “Mamma – non è possibile! Questa è la _mia_ voce?!”  
“Oh mio Dio, oh mio Dio, oh mio _Dio_ ,” sussurra ripetutamente mentre si alza in piedi. Cerca di stabilizzare la frequenza cardiaca e liberarsi dall’ansia accumulata nel suo petto. “Ok, va bene, la mia voce è diversa, va bene. Va tutto bene- questo è… mamma! Mamma, dove sei?”  
Louis entra nella prima sala, non riconoscendo nulla, non una sola cosa. Questa _non_ è sicuramente casa sua. Dove diavolo è finito? Non ricorda di essere andato a casa di nessuno, la sera prima. Ma in realtà, non ricorda nulla della notte appena passata. L’ultima cosa che gli viene in mente è di essere rimasto nell’armadio del seminterrato ad aspettare Brady.  
Aspetta- Brady l’ha mai raggiunto? Cosa è _successo_? Louis è abbastanza sicuro che se avesse baciato Brady se ne sarebbe ricordato. Giusto?  
Certo, lo ricorderebbe assolutamente. Sarebbe stato il momento più bello di tutta la sua vita, l’apice della sua esistenza. Tuttavia, Louis non ricorda assolutamente nulla. Un minuto prima, Rusty l’ha spinto dentro l’armadio e il minuto dopo si trova… qui?  
Forse è ubriaco? Louis non ha mai bevuto in vita sua. In realtà, se deve essere sincero, ha diviso una birra con Harry due mesi prima, e quella è stata la loro prima bevanda alcolica. Si sono sentiti così compiaciuti dopo aver rubato una delle birre di Mark dal frigo nel cuore della notte, ma alla fine non sono riusciti nemmeno a finirla. Quindi, non può assolutamente essersi ubriacato la sera precedente.  
Ma Louis immagina che, se si fosse ubriacato, probabilmente sentirebbe qualcosa di simile alla sensazione che sta provando adesso. Può essere? Chi lo sa. Ha solo tredici anni, non conosce i sintomi di una sbornia.  
Inoltre, dov’è Harry? Aveva detto qualcosa sull’andare a prendere la macchina fotografica ma… è mai tornato? Beh, Louis lo capirebbe se il riccio avesse poi deciso di non tornare. È stato un po’ scortese nei suoi confronti con quei commenti, ma Harry avrebbe dovuto sapere che stava soltanto scherzando. Non ha mai pensato nulla di ciò che gli ha detto, ha voluto soltanto far ridere Rusty e gli altri ragazzi. Dovrà fare qualcosa per farsi perdonare da Harry, più tardi. Se riesce a capire dove diavolo si trova.  
“…Salve?” Borbotta Louis timidamente, muovendo alcuni passi nell’ampio corridoio. “C’è nessuno? Ehiiii,” cammina lentamente sul freddo pavimento di legno, e la casa sembra essere vuota.  
O almeno fino a quando Louis non gira casualmente la testa e quasi prende un infarto quando intravede un uomo di fronte a lui.  
“Ahh! Oh mio Dio!” Urla Louis, perforando i propri timpani con il tono acuto della sua voce. Si stringe il petto nudo, saltando all’indietro di fronte a quello che sembra essere il riflesso di uno specchio.  
Sta guardando… _se stesso_.  
“Santo…” Louis si avvicina di qualche passo allo specchio, girando la testa in diverse direzioni mentre fissa i suoi occhi blu. Solleva con esitazione entrambe le mani per toccarsi il viso, scioccato dalla presenza di peli sulla mascella e sulle guance. I suoi occhi scivolano sulla parte superiore del corpo, la pelle nuda disseminata di tatuaggi e scarabocchi di cui non conosce il significato.  
In realtà è abbastanza confuso, perché ha sempre odiato i tatuaggi. Eppure… il suo corpo ne è completamente ricoperto. Si scruta gli avambracci notando un ‘Oops’ scritto a mano tatuato nel bel mezzo di tante altre piccole macchie d’inchiostro. Lui ed Harry scherzavano sempre sul fatto che un giorno si sarebbero tatuati quelle parole sdolcinate sui loro corpi perché per loro erano importanti. Ma Louis non riesce a credere di averlo fatto _sul serio_. Davvero, non riesce a credere a nulla in questo momento.  
“Sono io?” Chiede ad alta voce, completamente sotto shock e con la bocca spalancata. “Come faccio ad essere io?” Non riesce a smettere di fissare se stesso, quell’uomo sconosciuto che lo sta fissando. A parte i tatuaggi, il suo corpo è molto diverso. I muscoli sono sviluppati in una maniera ridicola ed ha un fisico slanciato. Louis flette il suo corpo di fronte allo specchio per mettere alla prova i suoi muscoli, spalancando la bocca di fronte agli addominali da urlo che si ritrova.  
“Sono fottutamente sexy,” sospira Louis con orgoglio, continuando ad ammirarsi.  
Guarda con curiosità i boxer che indossa, e nota un rigonfiamento evidente sul davanti. Louis tira l’elastico e guarda sotto le mutande.  
“Figo,” sussurra, sorridendo fiero. Buono a sapersi, quando è cresciuto si è sviluppato tutto nel modo _giusto_. La pubertà deve essere stata buona con lui, a quanto pare.  
Louis quasi non riesce a credere che quel corpo sia reale. Onestamente, sembra più probabile che lo specchio si sia sbagliato e questa sia una semplice illusione. Forse è uno di quegli specchi magici, forse Louis dovrebbe chiedere allo specchio chi è il più bello di tutti, e forse lo specchio potrebbe far luce sul perché si è svegliato da uomo adulto in un corpo fantastico. Dovrebbe tentare.  
Si incammina nell’enorme sala alla ricerca di qualche indizio, raggiungendo la zona giorno. Quella casa è assolutamente stupenda, sembra uscita da una rivista patinata. Soffitto con travi a vista, open space e mobili lussuosi e moderni.  
Mentre scruta la sala, vede una pila di lettere sul tavolino. Louis raccoglie qualche busta e le sfoglia rapidamente.  
 _Louis Tomlinson.  
Louis Tomlinson.  
Louis Tomlinson._  
Ognuna di esse ha il suo nome inciso sopra. Ci sono diverse fatture e bollette, abbonamenti a riviste e sono tutte indirizzate esclusivamente a lui.  
“Io vivo qui?” Ansima Louis guardandosi intorno con la mascella praticamente a terra, lasciando che le buste gli scivolino dalle dita per cadere sul pavimento. La sua frequenza cardiaca sale alle stelle a livelli spaventosi mentre continua a spostare lo sguardo in quella casa sconosciuta. Non può permettersi una casa del genere, come può vivere lì? Questo posto sembra molto costoso.  
Un intero lato di questo enorme appartamento è composto da enormi vetrate con vista sulla città. Louis si avvicina lentamente, mettendo una mano sul vetro pulito per guardare all’esterno. La vista è assolutamente mozzafiato e Louis ne rimane incantato. Riesce a vedere tutto da lì, e gli sembra di essere in cima al mondo.  
“Londra? Sono a… Londra? Vivo in città?” Louis si ritrova senza fiato. Si strofina il viso con le mani, passandosi poi una mano tra i capelli. “Porca miseria…”  
Non può vivere in questo posto, giusto? È irreale. Ci deve essere un errore. Forse sua madre può aiutarlo. Certo, lei sa sempre tutto.  
Louis si guarda intorno in cerca di un telefono, non trovandolo da nessuna parte. Si dirige verso la cucina e nota un elegante telefono fisso appoggiato al bancone. O almeno, pensa sia un telefono. Ci sono dei numeri su di esso, ma non sono dei pulsanti? Sono numeri piatti. Come è possibile? Non assomiglia ad un normale telefono di casa, ma Louis presume funzioni lo stesso. Lo fissa qualche istante prima di comporre il numero.  
“Rispondi, rispondi…” borbotta ansiosamente, saltellando sui piedi. La linea suona e suona fino a quando non sente la segreteria telefonica.  
“ _Ciao, siamo la famiglia Deakins_.”  
“I Deakins?” Sbuffa Louis ad alta voce, confuso dalla voce di un uomo sconosciuto. “Chi diavolo sono?”  
“ _…Ci dispiace non aver risposto…_ ”  
“Perché vivono a casa mia? Chi sono?” Mormora con tono agitato. “ _Cosa_ significa?”  
“… _per favore lasciate un messaggio e risponderemo al più presto!_ ”  
“La mamma se ne è andata e non mi ha detto niente?” Louis si lascia cadere su un grosso divano con la testa all’indietro, facendo cascare il telefono per terra. “Oh, questa è una cosa davvero _enorme_.”  
Uno schermo appeso al muro si accende all’improvviso. Louis abbassa lo sguardo sul divano e si rende conto di essersi seduto su una specie di telecomando.  
“È una… tv?” Si mette seduto, inclinando la testa verso quell’aggeggio con sguardo curioso e affascinato. “Ma è così piatta, dove sono i fili?”  
“ _…E ora per la rubrica di questa mattina…_ ”  
Louis si alza dal divano quasi in trance, guardando sospettoso l’enorme schermo della televisione appesa al muro sopra un elegante camino. Mai vista in vita sua una tv così sottile e nitida.  
“ _…l’attore francese Raphael Moreau è stato visto insieme alla star del calcio Louis Tomlinson nel centro di Londra, in atteggiamenti molto intimi. I due piccioncini hanno iniziato ad frequentarsi quasi due anni fa e hanno sempre mostrato in pubblico il loro amore…_ ”  
Louis non presta la minima attenzione a ciò che dice la donna, troppo affascinato dai pixel dello schermo ad altissima definizione. Sembra così _reale_. Più si avvicina, più sembra realistico ciò che vede. Louis tiene il viso a pochi centimetri dallo schermo, con assoluto stupore.  
Deve essere per forza un sogno. Ma come può aver immaginato qualcosa di così futuristico?  
“ _… fonti vicine alla coppia affermano che Raphael è pronto a fare la fatidica proposta a Louis. Potrebbe esserci un matrimonio in vista per il campione di Donny? O meglio, famigerato playboy è pronto per sistemarsi?..._ ”  
Louis sbatte le palpebre per un secondo, indietreggiando per registrare le parole pronunciate dalla donna. Un momento- stanno parlando di _lui_?  
No, non può essere- è impossibile. Louis ha probabilmente sentito male o qualcosa del genere. Ci sono un sacco di persone che si chiamano Louis nel Regno Unito.  
Proprio mentre Louis inizia a prestare attenzione al programma di gossip, lo schermo si spegne da solo. Aggrotta la fronte per un secondo, confuso, con la testa inclinata.  
“Odio il gossip in tv. Immondizia assoluta.” Dice qualcuno alle sue spalle. “Sei sveglio presto stamattina, piccolo.”  
Louis emette il grido più acuto che abbia mai lasciato la sua bocca, saltando sul posto mentre si gira per difendersi di fronte al suono di quella voce maschile sconosciuta. Si copre con le braccia il corpo nudo, anche se da quello che ha visto finora non ha nulla di cui vergognarsi. Ma comunque. Chi è quest’uomo? E perché si trova nell’appartamento che, apparentemente, appartiene a lui?  
“Oh _mon Loulou_ , ti ho spaventato?” Dice l’uomo con un tono seducente, appoggiando il telecomando sul tavolino. “Je suis desolè, amour.”  
Cos’è quel… _francese_? Che cazzo sta succedendo?!  
L’uomo indossa soltanto un piccolo asciugamano che pende pericolosamente sui suoi fianchi. Pelle abbronzata e muscoli scolpiti sono in bella mostra, ed il tutto è l’epitomo di perfezione. Riccioli scuri incorniciano un volto scolpito, alcune ciocche finiscono sui caldi occhi nocciola, stranamente accattivanti. È troppo bello e indecente per avercelo in salotto. In effetti, sembra sia appena uscito da un catalogo di costumi da bagno.  
“Quindi, stavo per farmi una doccia, e mi chiedevo se…” sorride l’uomo, facendogli l’occhiolino prima di far cadere l’asciugamano. “Ti piacerebbe unirti a me.”  
Succede tutto così in fretta che Louis non riesce nemmeno a reagire. I suoi occhi si spalancano insieme alla sua bocca per lo stupore di ritrovarsi davanti l’uomo completamente nudo. Non ha mai fatto nulla con un ragazzo prima di quel momento. A dire il vero, non ha mai fatto nulla con nessuno. Forse un bacio innocente o due, ma tutto qua! Ha solo tredici anni, per l’amor di Dio!  
Eppure, nonostante tutto, c’è un uomo nudo in piedi proprio davanti a lui e Louis non può fare altro se non… _fissarlo_.  
È solo che… è così enorme, e sembra star fissando proprio lui. È spesso lungo e… duro. Il pene più grosso che abbia mai visto in vita sua. Louis rimane congelato sul posto, la bocca asciutta e gli occhi incollati al mostruoso membro di fronte a lui. Sembra che la sua anima si sia completamente dissociata dal suo corpo, lasciandolo completamente paralizzato.  
Il cazzo già ridicolmente grosso sembra diventare sempre più grande, e Louis presto realizza che è perché l’uomo a cui è attaccato si sta avvicinando sempre di più a lui. “Dai piccolo, andiamo a lavarci.”  
Detto questo, Louis improvvisamente torna alla realtà, urlando spaventato mentre si allontana dall’uomo e salta sul divano per scappare e mettere una certa distanza tra loro.  
“Ohh, vuoi giocare, mon amour?” Mormora maliziosamente il ragazzo, guardando Louis come se si stesse preparando ad inseguirlo. “Sai quanto _amo_ giocare.”  
“No! No! No!” Grida il giovane, correndo per il salotto senza una direzione precisa. Non ha idea di cosa fare. Come dovrebbe gestire tutto questo? Un uomo nudo lo insegue e gli parla in francese dandogli nomignoli e Louis non sa minimamente come comportarsi.  
Tranne fare l’ovvio: correre e gridare.  
“No! No! Nooo!” Urla Louis, mettendo immediatamente le mani in avanti mentre scivola sul pavimento in legno. Trova però quella che sembra la porta d’ingresso e sta per buttarsi fuori, quando ricorda di non indossare nient’altro se non un paio di boxer.  
“Amore, qual è il problema? Se non vuoi fare la doccia con me, va bene,” dice l’uomo, ancora nudo e seguendo ogni sua mossa.  
“Smettila di seguirmi!” Dice Louis in preda al panico, mentre corre di nuovo nella camera da letto in cui si è inspiegabilmente svegliato poco prima. Afferra rapidamente un paio di pantaloni della tuta dal pavimento e un maglione a caso. “E metti dei vestiti, per l’amor di Dio!”  
Il francese nudo entra in camera, bloccandolo in un angolo della camera. Le sue braccia si allungano e si posano sul muro ad entrambi i lati della sua testa, mentre si avvicina sempre di più a lui. “Loulou? Stai bene? Tu a l’air malade.” (Sembri malato).  
“Oh mio Dio…” Louis impallidisce, gli occhi che vagano incontrollati verso l’enorme cazzo che si avvicina sempre di più, e sembra non riuscire a guardare altro. Più rimane congelato sul posto, più viene incastrato contro il muro. Louis distoglie lo sguardo sbalordito, cercando freneticamente una via di fuga. Si inginocchia e striscia attorno all’uomo, rimettendosi poi in piedi. “No! No! Devo uscire di qui.”  
Louis scappa fuori dalla camera, volando verso il corridoio il più veloce possibile. Corre fuori dalla porta principale e dritto verso l’ascensore, facendo click ripetutamente sul pulsante per il piano terra. “Dai, dai.”  
Le porte si aprono con un ding e Louis si getta nell’ascensore proprio quando sente l’uomo chiamarlo in francese in lontananza. Non ha un piano, ma ha bisogno di allontanarsi da qui e pensa che fuggire da quell’edificio sia un inizio. Mentre l’ascensore scende, decide di indossare i vestiti che ha recuperato in camera, rischiando la vita. Non è saggio camminare per le strade di Londra in boxer.  
Quando finalmente le porte si aprono, Louis esce lentamente, attraversando il vasto atrio e uscendo dall’edificio. Si ferma per riprendere fiato, chinandosi e appoggiando le mani sulle ginocchia.  
“Louis, che è successo?” Louis sente dire da una persona alle sue spalle.  
Si gira al suono del suo nome, ancora una volta pronunciato da una persona sconosciuta. C’è un uomo in piedi accanto ad un’auto nera elegante, ovviamente molto costosa. In una mano stringe una bevanda e nell’altra invece un dispositivo strano.  
“C’è… c’è un ragazzo francese e nudo nella mia camera da letto,” grida senza fiato, indicando l’edificio da cui è fuggito. “È _nudo_! E sta entrando nella mia doccia e vuole che mi unisca a lui!”  
“Oh beh, sei molto fortunato,” il ragazzo sposta lo sguardo su Louis impazientemente, sorridendo in modo sarcastico dietro gli occhiali da sole. “Deve essere molto difficile per te lasciarlo e andare a lavoro.”  
“Mi ha messo alle strette! E il suo… il suo… sai? Il suo coso- era in bella mostra! Ed era _enorme_!” Louis spalanca gli occhi, passandosi le mani tra i capelli. “Il più grande cazzo nella storia dei grossi cazzi. Sono serio! Sono quasi morto di paura!”  
“Devi vantarti di tutte le persone con cui vai a letto? Dio Louis, smettila. Un po’ di classe.”  
“Che cosa? No! Non sto- uh no. Io…” Louis si ferma per un momento, osservando l’uomo di fronte a lui. Questo ragazzo forse lo conosce molto bene, dal momento che continua a chiamarlo per nome. “Ti… uhm, ti conosco?”  
“Ha ha, divertente.” Occhiali Da Sole – è così che lo chiamerà finché non saprà il suo nome – increspa le labbra e porge un bicchiere a Louis. “Ecco tieni, ho preso questo per te.”  
“Cos’è? Una specie di birra? Sono le sette del mattino, penso. E la birra sa di piscio di gatto.”  
“Non sei divertente. Spero che tu sappia che non sei affatto divertente.”  
“Non ho detto di esserlo?” Louis si acciglia, confuso. Onestamente, chi diavolo sono tutte queste persone?  
“Non riesco a tenere il passo con te e il tuo umore. Un giorno stai delirando perché vuoi quel cavolo di caffè freddo, il giorno successivo dici che sa di piscio di gatto. Bevi e basta, okay? Nessuno ha tempo per le tue pretenziose cazzate.”  
“ _Quello_ è caffè?” Louis fissa sospettosamente la tazza nella sua mano.  
“Oh, per l’amor del cielo,” geme il ragazzo, afferrando il braccio di Louis e accompagnandolo verso il lato passeggero della macchina. “Stai zitto e sali in questa dannata macchina. Siamo in ritardo.”  
“In ritardo per cosa? Tu chi sei? Non posso venire con te.” Louis protesta categoricamente, piantando i piedi sul marciapiede. “Le persone rapiscono sempre i ragazzini come me, sai? È su tutti i giornali.”  
“Ragazzini?” Occhiali Da Sole lo guarda, incredulo. “Tommo, per favore. Sei un uomo in forma e sei fantastico, ma non sei un adolescente. Dai, ritorna alla realtà.”  
“Io _sono_ un adolescente!” Ripete il castano, girandosi verso la macchina per affrontare l’uomo. “Ho appena compiuto tredici anni. Proprio ieri!”  
“Il tuo compleanno è vicino Natale, non è vero?”  
“Sì! Sì, ed è stato ieri. Oggi immagino che sia… Natale?” Louis aggrotta le sopracciglia, guardandosi intorno. Fa stranamente caldo per essere Natale, e non c’è una sola traccia di qualche decorazione natalizia per le strade. Niente luci, niente musica. Londra è sempre così? Louis non c’è mai stato, quindi non lo sa. Ma è un po’ triste.  
“Uh…cosa?” Occhiali Da Sole sembra seccato e aggrotta le sopracciglia in confusione. “Siamo a metà maggio.”  
“No, non è vero. Non può essere!” Louis scuote la testa. “Siamo a dicembre e ci sono le vacanze. La scuola ricomincia tra-”  
“Scuola? Ok, ne ho abbastanza- sono così stufo delle tue cazzate,” l’uomo sospira profondamente. Afferra Louis per il braccio e cerca di forzarlo ad entrare in macchina. “Sali in macchina Louis, te lo chiedo per favore, stavolta.”  
“Ehi piccolo, non ti ho nemmeno dato un bacio. Aspetta!”  
Louis sussulta al suono di quell’accento francese, cercando immediatamente la posizione da cui proviene la voce. Alza lo sguardo e vedo l’uomo mezzo nudo sulla terrazza dell’appartamento, che indossa di nuovo un asciugamano attorno ai fianchi.  
“No! No! Non sono il tuo piccolo, lasciami stare!” Urla Louis, completamente fuori di testa. “È disgustoso.”  
“Oi, cosa c’è che non va, mon amour?” Urla il ragazzo francese, e sembra pronto a saltare dal terrazzo per raggiungerlo. “Ho fatto qualcosa di male?”  
“Va via!” Grida verso il balcone. “Non ti conosco!”  
“Ah, così mi ferisci piccolo,” l’uomo si porta una mano verso il cuore in modo drammatico e mette il broncio. “Che cosa ho fatto, amore mio?”  
“La vostre lite amorosa può aspettare?” Occhiali Da Sole geme, impaziente. “Siete la coppia più strana che abbia mai conosciuto. Louis andiamo, siamo in ritardo.”  
“Oh mon Loulou, s’il vous plait! Non andartene, piccolo. Lasciami spiegare. Qualunque cosa sia successa mi dispiace. Non voglio litigare, tu ed l’amour de ma vie!”  
Louis non conosce benissimo il francese, probabilmente avrebbe dovuto prestare maggiore attenzione in classe, ma per quanto ne sa l’uomo nudo ha detto qualcosa sull’amore e sulla vita e chissà cos’altro.  
In questo momento, o entra in macchina con quell’uomo per niente minaccioso che apparentemente sembra conoscerlo oppure combatte contro un francese nudo eccessivamente affettuoso. Louis pensa di correre il rischio con Occhiali Da Sole, almeno lui non sta minacciando di saltargli addosso. Louis entra rapidamente in macchina sul sedile del passeggero mentre l’uomo sale al posto di guida.  
“Dio, _finalmente_!” Sbuffa Occhiali Da Sole con amarezza, preparandosi ad avviare la macchina. “C’è voluta una vita per convincerti, e abbiamo un lungo viaggio fino a Doncaster-”  
“Yay! Andiamo a casa!” Esulta Louis eccitato. Londra è bellissima, ma ne ha avuto abbastanza per quel giorno. “Perché mi stai portando a Donny, comunque? Non che mi lamenti, sono pronto a partire.”  
“La conferenza stampa EFL è oggi, giusto? Non leggi le e-mail che riceviamo ogni giorno?” L’uomo sbuffa di nuovo mentre si immette in strada. Valuta poi rapidamente l’aspetto di Louis, guardandolo da capo a piedi. “Hai un aspetto orribile, comunque. Abbiamo incontri televisivi per tutto il giorno e stai indossando una felpa logora e una tuta. Fantastico.”  
Louis guarda ciò che ha scelto di indossare velocemente prima di scappare per mettersi in salvo. Sorprendentemente, riconosce il maglione. È molto più vecchio e logoro rispetto all’ultima volta che l’ha visto, ma è il suo maglione preferito. In realtà è di Harry, ma Louis l’ha preso in prestito – gliel’ha rubato, se deve dire la verità, e al riccio non è mai importato. È bello sapere che ce l’ha ancora, anche da adulto. Louis se lo stringe attorno al corpo, strofinando il naso nel tessuto attorno al colletto per vedere se ha ancora il suo odore. L’odore di casa.  
Ma non è così.  
Odora di alcol e fumo di sigaretta. È un vero peccato perché era solito odorare di lavanda, miele dolce e rose proprio come i ricci di Harry.  
E non può fare a meno di chiedersi di nuovo dove diavolo è Harry. Perché non conosce nessuna delle persone che ha incontrato fino adesso? Cosa sta succedendo?  
“Sto inviando un messaggio alla nostra stilista in modo che possa portarti un cambio di vestiti, okay? È imbarazzante andare in giro con te vestito in questo modo. Sei un fottuto disastro. Non importa quanto sei bello Tommo, potresti almeno provare a vestirti decentemente.”  
Louis non sa che diavolo sta succedendo, ma ogni minuto che passa si sente sempre più confuso. Quindi, invece di fare altre domande, sceglie di sedersi e assaggiare un goccio della famosa bevanda fredda o qualunque cosa sia che Occhiali Da Sole gli ha portato.  
Beve un sorso e sputa immediatamente il liquido nero contro il cruscotto, sporcando la macchina.  
“Louis, _fanculo_! Perché l’hai fatto? Ho appena pulito gli interni!” Urla l’uomo, evitando di un soffio un incidente d’auto mentre devia, totalmente distratto dal pasticcio che Louis ha appena fatto su tutto il rivestimento.  
“Cos’è questo? Perché bevo questa robaccia?” Tira fuori la lingua disgustato, e allontana la tazza come se lo offendesse personalmente. “Ha un sapore di merda.”  
“Dio, non ce la faccio più con te. Sei un bambino viziato. Sono tentato di farti scendere dalla mia macchina e farti camminare fino a Donny. Non avrei dovuto accettare di farti da autista.”  
Louis è molto confuso. _Genuinamente_ confuso. È ancora più confuso rispetto a qualche secondo prima. Da quando non beve il suo tè di mattina? Perché mai dovrebbe bere quella bevanda fredda e amara quando avrebbe potuto scegliere la sua solita tazza di tè Yorkshire? Senza zucchero e panna, con solo una spruzzata di latte. Semplice.  
“Pagherai per questo,” continua ad imprecare Occhiali Da Dole. “Non dirmi che tu puoi fare tutto ciò che vuoi, ho perso la pazienza stamattina! Dovrei farmi comprarmi una macchina nuova da te.”  
“Io…? Ti conosco, vero?” Louis socchiude gli occhi, avvicinandosi all’uomo. Il modo maleducato e saccente con cui parla gli suona così familiare, ma non riesce a capire. Raggiunge il centro dell’auto e toglie gli occhiali da sole all’uomo per vederlo meglio. “Sei-”  
“Che cazzo fai Louis!” Urla l’uomo, irritato. “Ridammi i miei occhiali da sole, coglione.”  
“Siamo amici?” Domanda Louis concentrato, cercando di capire chi è quell’uomo mentre tiene gli occhiali tra le mani.  
“È una sorta di scherzo?” L’uomo si lancia contro di lui per cercare di recuperare gli occhiali, tenendo una mano sul volante dell’auto. “Dacci un taglio.”  
Sembra davvero familiare, ma allo stesso tempo non lo è. Ma quell’atteggiamento rissoso, quel temperamento da duro e quegli insulti. Deve essere…  
“Ho capito!” Louis batte le mani e sorride contento. “Rusty! Certo che sei tu! Sei Rusty!”  
“Oh mio dio, ti prego. Sono Russel okay? Sai che odio quando le persone mi chiamano Rusty.”  
“Prima non ti importava-”  
“Sì, quando avevo tredici anni.”  
“Hmmm… ma sembri così diverso,” dice il giovane mentre lo squadra. Rusty è più vecchio, certo, decisamente più vecchio, ma allo stesso tempo c’è qualcos’altro nella sua faccia che non lo convince.  
“Per favore, non farlo di nuovo. Lo so, il taglio di capelli è stata una cattiva idea. Me lo dici ogni giorno.”  
Louis scuote la testa, osservando Rusty da vicino. “No, non è quello-”  
“Ho capito Louis, okay? La prossima volta che mi taglio i capelli prima ti consulterò. _Dio_ , la smetti?” Geme Rusty.  
“Ehm… okay?” Louis fa spallucce, decidendo di lasciarlo stare. Anche se c’è davvero qualcosa di diverso nel suo aspetto. Forse si è rifatto qualcosa. È decisamente abbastanza vanitoso per fare una cosa del genere. E scommette tutto ciò che ha che si è rifatto il naso.  
“Quindi, Payne vuole che ognuno di noi twitti qualcosa sul campionato. Tutto ciò prima di farci vedere dalle telecamere. Per una buona pubblicità, sai” annuncia Russel, mettendosi di nuovo gli occhiali sul ponte del naso.  
“Aspetta, conosciamo qualcuno di nome Payne?” Domanda Louis. “O intendi che qualcuno si è fatto male?”*  
Rusty espira profondamente per l’esasperazione, le mani che stringono forte il volante. “Mi sono stancato, lo sai? Mi rendi così _frustrato_. La vuoi smettere con questi dannati scherzi, stamattina? Apri il tuo Twitter.”  
“Il mio… cosa? Cos’è un tweet?”  
“Sei sotto i postumi di una sbornia?” Dice Rusty con incredulità, le vene del collo che pulsano. “Twitter, Louis! Twitter? Sei una delle persone più seguite sui social, non dimenticarlo.”  
Louis continua a non capire, perché la gente dovrebbe seguirlo? “È una cosa buona o…”  
“Sai cosa, dammi il tuo dannato telefono. Scriverò io,” Rusty lo guarda in attesa, allungando una mano verso di lui e tenendo l’altra mano stretta al volante. “Dai, dammelo.”  
Louis guarda in basso, toccandosi le tasche per cercare qualsiasi cosa Rusty gli stia chiedendo. Un telefono? Ma… sono in macchina? Come fa ad esserci un telefono in macchina? Beh, in molte auto ci sono telefoni, ma sono ingombranti, e sono letteralmente attaccati alla macchina. E questa auto sembra futuristica e moderna.  
Louis tira fuori dalla tasca un dispositivo rettangolare, e assomiglia molto a quello che Rusty stava fissando prima fuori dal suo appartamento. Lo guarda per un momento, accigliato. Ha uno schermo piccolo, come quello di una tv. “Questo?”  
Rusty sospira prima di strappargli il dispositivo dalle mani. In qualche modo riesce ad accenderlo, premendo ripetutamente su quello che sembra essere definitivamente uno schermo, il tutto mentre continua a guidare la macchina. Louis pensa che non sia una cosa saggia e sicura da fare, ma sceglie di non dire nulla.  
“Il tuo fidanzato ti ha mandato un messaggio, a proposito,” annuncia Rusty mentre continua a guardare lo schermo.  
“Chi è?” Domanda incuriosito, le sopracciglia aggrottate. “E cosa ha fatto a mandarmi un messaggio? Come-”  
“Beh, vediamo cosa vuole da te, okay?” Risponde maliziosamente Rusty, toccando lo schermo che si illumina. “Non riesco ancora a credere che tu abbia effettivamente salvato il suo contatto come ‘Laffy Taffy.’” L’uomo ride divertito, scuotendo la testa. “È perché lo chiami Raphy e quindi fa rima? O perché ha effettivamente il sapore di un Laffy Taffy? Ad ogni modo, ti odio.”  
“Uhh?” Louis non sa cosa rispondere, e sta cercando di capire quello che l’uomo gli ha appena detto. “Non capisco-”  
Rusty aggrotta le sopracciglia e poi spalanca la mascella mentre fissa lo schermo. “Dio Louis, non stavi scherzando prima sul suo… coso. _Wow_. Questo sì che è davvero un grosso cazzo.” Rivolge lo schermo verso di lui per fargli vedere una foto dello stesso uomo francese di quella mattina. “Riesci a prendere tutto questo? Accidenti.”  
“Ahhh! Non di nuovo!” Urla Louis appena vede la foto, portandosi le mani sugli occhi. “Non voglio vederlo di nuovo. Perché non mi lascia in pace?”  
“Dovresti mandargli un selfie, uno di quelli provocanti,” suggerisce Rusty. “Sono sicuro che ne hai tonnellate pronti per essere inviati, conoscendoti.”  
“Non so cosa sia un selfie, ma non manderò nulla a quel tipo,” risponde il castano con aria di sfida. Si porta le ginocchia al petto e poggia il mento su di esse. “Mi spaventa e voglio che se ne vada da casa mia.”  
“Guai in paradiso? Pensavo che andasse bene tra voi due.”  
“Cosa intendi? Ho incontrato quell’uomo soltanto questa mattina,” dice Louis onestamente, inarcando le sopracciglia.  
“Ovviamente hai bevuto troppo ieri sera. Cosa hai bevuto? Alcool puro? Maledizione Louis, te l’ho detto che devi smetterla di bere. Gli allenamenti ricominciano a breve e non puoi rischiare di non giocare.”  
“Allenamenti?” Domanda Louis, sbattendo le palpebre verso Rusty mentre cerca di mettere insieme i pezzi mancanti. “Allenamenti per…”  
“Okay, sono vicino a colpirti in testa per farti stare zitto,” scoppia Rusty, profondamente irritato. “Non sopravviverò a questo viaggio in macchina se non la smetti di fare domande inutili! Non riesco a gestire i postumi di una tua sbornia. D’ora in poi giochiamo a stare in silenzio, va bene? Basta parlare, accendo la radio e continueremo questo viaggio verso lo stadio con calma e serenità.”  
Rusty allunga la mano sul cruscotto, armeggiando con alcuni tasti e premendo il dito su uno schermo prima che la radio inizi a suonare.  
 _“Successivamente, un altro singolo di successo di Beyoncé…”_  
“Ohh Beyoncé, quella delle Destiny’s Child?” Chiede Louis.  
“Conosci altre Beyoncé? Adesso smettila di parlare.” Risponde l’uomo sardonicamente.  
“Lo sapevo!” Louis sbatte le mani, eccitato. “Ho sempre saputo che un giorno sarebbe diventata una regina. Harry può baciarmi il culo, ha detto che sarebbe stata Kelly a diventare famosa,” alza gli occhi al cielo e sorride. “C’è una sola e unica Beyoncé. Harry mi deve cinque sterline.”  
“ _Harry_?” Russel fa una smorfia, un’espressione disgustata sul volto.  
“Sì, Harry. Sai… il mio migliore amico?” Risponde ovvio Louis. “Dove si trova, comunque? Ho davvero bisogno di parlargli. Se qualcuno sa cosa mi sta succedendo, quello è Harry.”  
“Cosa?! Louis- _Dio_. Stai zitto e basta!” Rusty gli colpisce il ginocchio, facendogli male. “Devi smetterla di dire cazzate. Basta giocare. Non parlare più!”  
“Ma Harry-”  
“Ti ho detto di non parlare!” Insiste Rusty, fissandolo adirato.  
“Ascolta Rusty, tutto quello che voglio sapere è se Har-”  
“Stai zitto e basta, cazzo! Sei ubriaco e non sai quello che dici.”  
“Ma non sono ubriaco! Non ho mai bevuto prima d’ora, ho solo tredici anni e-”  
“Louis, lo giuro su Dio, ti ucciderò,” lo minaccia l’uomo, con tono serio. “Stai.Zitto.”  
Louis sospira in modo drammatico, sprofondando nel sedile di pelle e incrociando le braccia al petto, come un bambino. Forse dovrebbe semplicemente smettere di parlare, tutto ciò che dice sembra metterlo sempre più nei guai. Rusty non ha mai avuto un alto livello di pazienza.  
L’unica cosa che Louis può fare è stare buono fino a quando non raggiungeranno Doncaster, forse allora le cose inizieranno ad avere più senso. Questo sempre se riesce a trovare qualcuno che possa ragionevolmente spiegargli cosa sta succedendo. Qualcuno come il suo migliore amico. Ugh, cosa non darebbe per avere Harry lì accanto a lui a spiegargli tutto con calma. Di sicuro avrebbero riso insieme e fatto battute strane.  
Ok, adesso ha un nuovo piano.  
Primo passo: arrivare a Donny tutto d’un pezzo senza che Rusty lo strangoli.  
Secondo passo: trovare Harry - probabilmente questa è la parte del piano più difficile ma anche la più importante.  
E infine, terzo passo: avere delle risposte _reali_ su quello che sta succedendo.  
Sembrerebbe un piano estremamente semplice, ma non ne è sicuro al cento per cento. Forse questa nuova cosa della vita adulta può funzionare? Vale la pena provare.   
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *In pratica Payne e pain hanno la stessa pronuncia quasi, e pain in inglese significa dolore, ecco perché Louis dice così.  
> Per quanto riguarda le frasi francesi, ogni volta metteremo delle parentesi con la traduzione accanto per farvi capire meglio e non farvi fare su e giù.
> 
> EEEEEEED eccoci tornate! Dopo aver finito Bitter Tangerine, eccoci qui con un'altra storia! Allora, questa storia è ispirata al film 30 anni in un secondo, quindi ci saranno molte similitudini. È una storia un po' diversa dal nostro solito, ma ci è piaciuta lo stesso tantissimo perché è molto divertente, carina e dolce. Quindi speriamo possa piacere anche a voi.   
> #NowInAMinute è l'hashtag della storia su twitter se volete commentare, o se preferite lasciate una recensione.  
> Ci vediamo sabato prossimo, bacioniiii xxxx  
> Sil&Chia


	3. Capitolo due

**Now In A Minute**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo due.**  
  
  
  


****  
  
  
  
  
  


Dopo il giro in auto di due ore più straziante che Louis abbia mai avuto il dispiacere di fare, finalmente si fermano al Keepmoat Stadium. L’unica vittoria è che in qualche modo è riuscito a farcela quasi incolume. A volte ha rischiato davvero grosso, specialmente dopo aver provato a porre a Rusty qualche altra domanda innocente. Per la cronaca, non è andata molto bene e Rusty si è fermato un paio di volte dicendo a Louis di uscire e camminare.  
Ma è qui adesso, finalmente. Sano e salvo a casa dei Doncaster Rovers. Anche se Louis non è ancora del tutto sicuro del perché siano qui, ma non vale la pena farsi tagliare la testa per scoprirlo.  
Rusty parcheggia proprio accanto all’entrata posteriore dello stadio e salta rapidamente fuori dalla macchina, sbattendo la porta alle sue spalle. Louis deve correre per raggiungerlo dopo che si è precipitato fuori dalla macchina, cercando di tenere il passo con il ritmo veloce di Rusty.  
“Entriamo dall’entrata sul retro?” Chiede Louis mentre corre dietro Rusty. “Ma non è vietato?”  
“In quale altro modo suggerisci di entrare nell’edificio?” esclama l’amico, lanciandogli uno sguardo irritato.  
Louis è stato soltanto nella parte interna dello stadio di Keepmoat ed è sempre entrato dall’ingresso principale, ma non si è mai avventurato negli uffici perimetrali e nelle sale conferenze che fiancheggiano l’esterno. Sebbene lui sia sempre stato piuttosto dispettoso e avrebbe voluto esplorare e magari incontrare anche uno dei giocatori, quella parte dello stadio è sempre chiusa e custodita nei giorni di gioco.  
“Ma Rusty-”  
Rusty si ferma bruscamente mentre il suo corpo si irrigidisce. Si gira completamente per affrontare Louis. “Chiamami Rusty ancora una volta e ti finirò qui e ora. Non me ne frega più niente.”  
Detto questo, si gira di nuovo, estraendo una specie di badge dalla tasca e facendolo scorrere su un lucchetto sulla porta. La porta pesante emette un segnale acustico prima di sbloccarsi e Rusty si precipita all’interno.  
“Comunque le ho detto di incontrarti nel tuo ufficio.” Dice a Louis con indifferenza.  
“Il mio ufficio? E - incontrare chi?”  
“Ugh, vieni e basta.” Geme l’uomo, afferrando Louis per la parte superiore del braccio e trascinandolo lungo il corridoio curvo. C’è un sacco di confusione, alcune persone si precipitano davanti a loro in giacca e cravatta urlando ordini, altri invece trasportano attrezzature casuali e telecamere.  
“Buongiorno, signor Tomlinson!”  
“Oh! Ciao! Ciao, come stai?” Louis sorride allegramente prima di sporgersi verso Rusty e sussurrare, “Come si chiama?”  
“Che importa? Dobbiamo andare. Dai.” Rusty lo trascina giù per un corridoio separato, senza fermarsi per nessuno o niente finché non raggiunge una porta specifica. Il pannello è di vetro smerigliato e accanto alla cornice della porta, montata sul muro, c’è una targa che recita: _Louis Tomlinson, Capitano della squadra dei Doncaster Rovers F.C_.  
Louis spalanca la porta con assoluto stupore, la testa inclinata mentre si chiede se sta davvero leggendo bene.  
Rusty si rivolge a Louis in attesa, apparentemente aspettando che faccia qualcosa. “Dov’è il tuo badge?”  
Louis sbatte le palpebre perplesso, con gli occhi spalancati e confusi.  
“Oh, per favore, dimmi che non hai dimenticato anche quello! Dio, _aiutami_.” Rusty geme irritato, emanando alti livelli di tensione dal suo corpo. “No! Controlla le tue fottute tasche! Tutte!”  
Louis tasta il suo corpo, esaminando tutte le tasche della sua tuta. E per un qualche miracolo, la sua vita viene risparmiata quando trova una piccola chiave magnetica rettangolare con la sua faccia e il suo nome su di essa, sepolta nella tasca della coscia.  
Rusty gli toglie il badge dalle mani con uno sbuffo, facendolo scorrere su una scatola nera vicino alla porta fino a quando la luce rossa non lampeggia diventando verde e la porta si apre con uno scatto.  
“È sicuro lasciarti qui da solo?” Rusty domanda amareggiato mentre entrano in ufficio.   
“Perché non dovrebbe esserlo?” Louis si acciglia mentre si guarda intorno, confuso.  
“Oh, non lo so, Louis?” L’uomo restringe gli occhi sarcasticamente. “Forse perché ti comporti come se non ricordassi nemmeno come camminare! Sembra quasi che tu non sappia cosa stia succedendo!”  
“Sto bene, okay?” Louis vuole davvero che Rusty se ne vada, così può trovare qualcun altro più ben disposto a rispondere alle sue domande. Perché l’elenco delle domande cresce sempre più con il passare dei minuti. È in piedi in un ufficio - il _suo_ ufficio apparentemente, e la porta è stranamente incisa con il suo nome proprio accanto al titolo di capitano della squadra, e Louis non sa ancora cosa fare con queste informazioni. Soprattutto perché non è ancora del tutto sicuro se questo sia reale.  
“Vado a cercare Payne.” Brontola Rusty, alzando gli occhi mentre si dirige verso la porta. “Non posso più essere la tua babysitter, ho delle cose da fare.”  
Nel momento in cui Rusty lascia l’ufficio, Louis si guarda intorno e fa un giro dell’enorme ufficio, fino ad arrivare di fronte alla parete opposta e lì giura di aver bisogno di un paio di occhiali, perché non c’è modo che stia vedendo davvero ciò che gli sta davanti.  
“Porca puttana…” mormora, scuotendo la testa incredulo mentre fissa una maglia incorniciata dei Doncaster Rovers orgogliosamente firmata con il suo cognome. “Sono un _Rover_!? Non ci credo, cazzo!” Sua madre lo odierebbe assolutamente se lo sentisse imprecare in questo modo, ma Louis pensa che sarebbe d’accordo con lui nel dire che questo è un momento molto appropriato per farlo.  
Quando Rusty continuava a menzionare lo stadio, Louis pensava soltanto che lavorava lì in un qualche settore, non avrebbe mai immaginato di essere un vero giocatore. E non è solo un giocatore, è il fottuto capitano della squadra. Ci sono medaglie e trofei, targhe e fotografie di ogni tipo che decorano le pareti, tutte incise con il suo nome.  
È un ufficio piuttosto grande e mentre Louis continua a girovagare per la stanza, attraversa ripetutamente delle fasi di shock. Quasi si imbatte in un cartonato a grandezza naturale di se stesso nella sua uniforme, sorridente mentre tiene in mano una bottiglia di Gatorade con il pollice in alto. Il cartonato è appoggiato proprio contro un distributore automatico Gatorade a grandezza naturale ed è abbastanza sicuro presumere che Louis sia molto probabilmente sponsorizzato da Gatorade. Che cosa figa.  
Un’altra maglia è appesa alla parete opposta, anch’essa decorata con il suo nome, ma questa rappresenta un’altra squadra - una nazionale. “Gioco anche per l’Inghilterra!?” Louis praticamente urla per l’eccitazione, la bocca spalancata.  
“Oh, porca di quella puttana,” Louis rimane a bocca aperta per lo stupore. Accanto alla maglia si trovano diverse immagini incorniciate di se stesso ai Mondiali di calcio mentre rappresenta il suo paese. Mai nei suoi sogni più sfrenati Louis pensava che sarebbe diventato un giocatore per l’Inghilterra, e tanto meno un giocatore internazionale.  
Louis continua a guardare meravigliato tutte le foto fino a quando i suoi occhi non si posano su una in particolare e perde completamente la testa. È una foto di lui che ride con il suo giocatore di calcio preferito di tutti i tempi, con le braccia poggiate l’una sulla spalla dell’altro, ed entrambi indossano l’uniforme dell’Inghilterra abbinata. La parte inferiore della fotografia è firmata e autografata personalmente:  
  
 _Uno contro uno. Tu ed io. In qualsiasi momento. Leggenda assoluta! Ti voglio bene, Tommo._ _-Becks x_  
  
“Dio mio! Sono amico di David Beckham!?” Louis quasi urla, la bocca spalancata così tanto che la sua mascella potrebbe staccarsi da un momento all’altro. “ _Quel_ David Beckham!”  
Louis si sente svenire. Si sente davvero come se potesse svenire in qualsiasi istante, le ginocchia praticamente tremano sotto di lui. Cazzo, ha bisogno di sdraiarsi. Questo è _troppo_.  
Il suo sogno è diventato _realtà_. Tutto ciò che Louis ha sempre desiderato è far parte del mondo del calcio. E ora è davvero un Rover; indossa con orgoglio lo Stemma di Doncaster sul petto e gioca per la sua città natale. Inoltre, rappresenta il suo paese in tutto il mondo, qualcosa che non ha mai pensato sarebbe potuto diventare realtà. Quanto è figo tutto ciò?  
Un leggero bussare alla porta fa sussultare Louis e lui si gira proprio mentre una testa biondo platino fa capolino dalla porta. “Louis, io-”  
“Lottie!” Il giovane la riconosce immediatamente nonostante i suoi capelli tinti. Corre da sua sorella minore e la attira contro di sé per un forte abbraccio. “Lots, oh mio dio! Sei cresciuta così tanto!”  
“Louis, mi stai quasi soffocando,” sibila la ragazza, cercando di districarsi dalle braccia di Louis.  
“Oh, scusa.” Louis allenta la presa sulla sorella minore, tirandosi indietro solo per guardarla di nuovo. “Non riesco proprio a crederci - ora sei cresciuta e assomigli tanto a mamma. Sei così bella, Lottie.” La trascina in un altro abbraccio affettuoso, sentendosi un po’ sentimentale mentre sfiora la sua sorellina non più così piccola. L’ultima volta che Louis l’ha vista le mancava un dente e portava i capelli legati in piccole trecce legate con nastri gialli.  
“Uhm... Lou? Stai… bene?” Lottie si acciglia.  
“Sì. Credo. In realtà sto davvero fottutamente bene!” Louis sorride con entusiasmo, annuendo con la testa. “Che ci fai qui comunque?”  
“Lavoro qui...” risponde sua sorella, socchiudendo gli occhi verso suo fratello. “Come stilista per la squadra. Mi hai procurato tu questo lavoro...”  
“Giusto.” Louis annuisce lentamente come se ricordasse esattamente di cosa sta parlando. Non lo sa. Ovviamente. “Quindi sei la mia stilista. _Ooh_... capito.”  
“Sì, quindi ti ho portato alcuni abiti tra cui scegliere e — dio, i tuoi capelli hanno bisogno di una sistemata. Siediti, siediti.” Lo spinge sull’ampia sedia di cuoio, liberando uno spazio sulla sua scrivania per il suo kit.  
Lottie sistema tutto sul legno, trasformando la scrivania di Louis in un piccolo salone, estraendo prodotti dopo prodotti per domare i capelli disordinati di Louis in qualcosa di più presentabile.  
“Lottie, dov’è mamma?” Chiede il giovane, inclinando la testa dietro la spalla.  
“Stai fermo.” Lottie porta la testa di Louis al suo posto. “E uh... cosa intendi? Se dovessi indovinare, direi che probabilmente è a casa.”  
“Ma ho chiamato a casa ed ha risposto la segreteria telefonica e poi qualcuno di nome Deakin ha risposto. E non capisco perché avrebbe dovuto vendere la nostra casa...”  
“Lou?” Lottie si avvicina per chinarsi di fronte a lui, restringendo gli occhi. “Di cosa ti sei fatto?”   
“Lottie, sul serio, solo uhm... assecondami? Per favore?” Louis implora incerto. Sa quanto deve sembrare strano per lei, ma in qualche modo deve ottenere delle risposte.   
“Dan Deakin.” Lottie spiega lentamente, osservando Louis che la guarda come se avesse due teste. “Suo marito? Il nostro patrigno? Il padre dei gemelli? Ti sembra familiare?”   
“I gemelli?” Louis si acciglia. “Phoebe e Daisy?”  
“No? Ernest e Doris.” Lo corregge Lottie, un cipiglio che inizia a formarsi sul suo viso.  
“Chi?” Louis sbatte le palpebre in totale confusione.  
“Louis, capisco che non li vedi quasi mai, ma… non comportarti come se non esistessero. La mamma già odia abbastanza il fatto che tu non torni quasi mai a casa. Le manchi davvero, sai?” La ragazza ritorna di nuovo alla sua massima altezza, tornando a lavorare sui suoi capelli. “Non è giusto da parte tua comportarti così.”  
“Non torno quasi mai…? Cosa...” Louis non sa da dove cominciare, ha così tante domande. “Ma…? Dov’è Mark?”  
“Louis, se ne è andato anni fa. Davvero non ricordi?”  
“Davvero?” Louis è decisamente _contento_. Sembra che sua madre abbia divorziato e si sia risposata e ora ha due nuovi fratelli. Louis ha sempre saputo che i suoi genitori avrebbero divorziato prima o poi, si aspettava che succedesse. Non è una sorpresa. Le discussioni ed i litigi sono diventati sempre più regolari e non finivano mai bene. Mark tornava a casa ogni sera sempre più tardi, facendo agitare ulteriormente sua madre, il che ovviamente faceva agitare Louis. Odiava vedere sua madre turbata tutto il tempo e scappava sempre da Harry, trascorrendo ore a liberarsi con lui di tutte le sue frustrazioni. Le braccia di Harry erano il suo rifugio sicuro in quelle sere.  
Il che gli fa venire in mente... Louis non ha ancora visto alcun segno del suo migliore amico. Dov’è quel ragazzo riccio?  
“Lots, che mi dici di Harry?” Louis chiede all’improvviso. Se qualcuno sa dove si trova, quella è Lottie. Lo adorava quando era piccola e di sicuro adesso sono ancora amici. “Sai dove si trova?”  
“Harry?” Lottie sembra estremamente sorpresa. “Come diavolo dovrei saperlo io se non lo sai nemmeno tu?”  
“Uh... giusto.” Louis annuisce a se stesso. Nessuno sembra sapere nulla di Harry, il che è molto strano. Vive lontano? Da quel che sa Harry non avrebbe mai voluto lasciare l’Inghilterra. Ma apparentemente dovrà capire tutto da solo. “Beh, uhm... hai qualche foto di mamma e delle ragazze?”  
“Uhm... certo, sì... credo.” Lottie scava nella tasca posteriore e tira fuori il suo mini-telefono TV che assomiglia molto al suo, solo che il suo è rosa con una custodia scintillante attorno. Ci gioca per un minuto fino a quando lo schermo si illumina con una foto della sua famiglia. “Siamo tutti noi lo scorso Natale.”  
“Dio mio.” Louis rimane senza fiato mentre guarda la foto. Tutte le sue sorelle sono donne cresciute ormai, aggraziate e adorabili e semplicemente meravigliose. E sua madre è altrettanto bella; non è invecchiata un solo giorno. Ma è assolutamente radiosa e luminosa in piedi accanto a un uomo che Louis presume sia il suo nuovo marito, Dan. Formano una coppia adorabile e vedere sua madre così felice e innamorata fa praticamente scaldare il suo cuore. Se qualcuno merita solo felicità e amore, quella è lei.  
Ci sono anche due faccine che Louis non lo riconosce affatto, ma sono così preziose. È un po’ strano vedere i suoi fratelli più piccoli e non conoscerli personalmente. La famiglia è sempre stata così importante per lui, ed è bello sapere che si è ampliata nel corso degli anni. Ma sebbene la sua famiglia abbia guadagnato alcuni membri, mentre scruta la foto, gli balena in testa una cosa dolorosamente ovvia: Louis non è uno di loro.  
“Dove sono io?” Si chiede, guardando sua sorella minore.  
“Sei andato in vacanza a St. Bart's, ricordi?” Risponde Lottie, passando una mousse tra i capelli di Louis. “Con il tuo fidanzato.”  
“Il mio fidanzato…” fa eco Louis, cercando di dare un senso a tutto questo. “Mi sono perso il Natale?”  
“Lo fai sempre. Non ricordo nemmeno l’ultima volta che sei tornato a casa per le vacanze.”  
“Davvero?”  
“Sì. ti piace andartene il più possibile da qui. E trascorri gran parte del tuo tempo libero a Londra, quindi non ti vediamo mai. Beh, io sì perché lavoro per te, ma questo è tutto.” Lottie allunga la mano e fa clic sullo schermo alcune volte fino a quando delle nuove immagini non appaiono magicamente. “Ecco, guarda.”  
Sono tutte immagini digitali di Louis che sembra star vivendo praticamente il lato migliore della sua vita. Festeggiare, viaggiare, uscire, andare a eventi e concerti e socializzare. E nella maggior parte delle foto ci sono uomini, un sacco di _uomini_. Louis che balla con gli uomini, che ridacchia con gli uomini, seduto sul grembo di qualche uomo, o aggrappato alle loro spalle muscolose. Uomini che lo salutano, baciandogli giocosamente le guance o accoccolandosi contro di lui. Un’immagine dopo l’altra di Louis che ride e fraternizza con uomini, uomini e altri uomini. È davvero un gran seduttore, sembra.  
Un uomo in particolare appare quasi in tutta la raccolta di immagini e gli sembra fin troppo familiare. Solo che è quasi difficile per Louis essere sicuro perché in questa foto ha dei vestiti.  
“Oh. È il ragazzo nudo... Penso che si chiami Bae?” Louis borbotta distrattamente mentre fissa una foto di loro due su quello che sembra essere uno yacht. “Non smette di mandarmi foto di se stesso. Foto nude, Lottie. Che cosa dovrei fare?”   
Lottie fa una smorfia e arriccia il naso. “Uhm? Non voglio nemmeno saperlo, Lou per favore.”  
“Allora... come ho incontrato Bae, comunque?”  
“Per favore, puoi chiamarlo soltanto Raphael quando sei con me? O almeno Raphy.” Lottie si dimena di nuovo. “È dolce e adorabile e tutto il resto, ma te l’ho detto, essendo tua sorella minore mi fa impazzire quando condividi troppo i dettagli intimi della tua vita amorosa e lo chiami con nomignoli affettuosi.”  
“È il suo secondo nome o qualcosa del genere?” Chiede Louis con un’espressione perplessa.  
“Che cosa?” La ragazza fa una pausa, tenendo a mezz’aria la spazzola per capelli, confusa.  
“Ehm... non importa.” Louis si scusa, guardando indietro verso lo schermo e cliccando su una loro foto in occasione di un evento sul tappeto rosso. “Dove siamo qui?”  
Lottie sbircia da sopra la sua spalla, prima di tornare a sistemare la sua frangia. “Oh, qui siete alla prima dell’ultimo film del tuo ragazzo. Non ricordi di esserci andato? È stato solo due mesi fa.”  
“Il mio... il mio ragazzo è un attore...” Louis elabora la cosa, testando le parole. Ha sicuramente la faccia per fare quel lavoro. E il corpo, se Louis ricorda correttamente, cosa che ovviamente fa e ha una crescente collezione di foto nude per dimostrarlo.  
“Ehi Lou, stai bene? Sul serio?” Sua sorella sembra preoccupata. “Oggi sembri davvero fuori di testa.”  
Questo è solo... _molto_ da assimilare. In meno di un’ora Louis ha scoperto di essere un centrocampista e il capitano della squadra dei Doncaster Rovers, nonché un giocatore a livello internazionale per l’Inghilterra. Ha due nuovi fratelli più piccoli, ma vede poco e niente la sua famiglia per qualche strano motivo che non capisce del tutto, e ha anche un fidanzato attore di nome Bae Raphael o Raphael Bae o qualcosa del genere.  
“Posso prenderlo in prestito?” Chiede invece Louis, sollevando la cosa rosa scintillante.  
“Uhm no? Hai anche tu un telefono.” Gli ricorda Lottie, sollevando il dispositivo nero ignorato dalla scrivania di Louis. “Eccolo, usa il tuo.”  
“Ma non ha tutte le immagini come invece lo ha il tuo,” si lamenta, le sopracciglia unite. “Beh... ha sicuramente una miriade di foto del culo di Bae, ma quelle non le ho chieste.”  
“Louis, che cazzo, vai su Insta. È la tua pagina. Basta scorrere i tuoi post. O i miei post o i post di chiunque. È tutto lì per te.” Lottie spiega, come se fosse la cosa più ovvia al mondo. “Sei sicuro di stare bene?”  
Louis non sa nemmeno cosa diavolo abbia appena detto Lottie, ma a chi importa a questo punto. Ha già visto abbastanza e niente di tutto ciò ha alcun senso.  
Sua sorella torna a modellare i suoi capelli proprio mentre un forte bussare risuona dalla porta. Senza aspettare il permesso per entrare, un uomo vestito con un abito grigio antracite si avvicina, il telefono premuto contro l’orecchio. C’è una targhetta d’argento appuntata sul risvolto del suo vestito, che lo identifica come: _Liam Payne, direttore dei Doncaster Rovers F.C._  
“...No, non mi interessa! Sono stronzate!” Liam urla animatamente al telefono, il braccio libero sollevato per l’esasperazione. “Sì, beh... digli di bandire completamente quell’argomento. Consenti solo le cose strettamente pertinenti al campionato e ai giocatori. Sono serio, non voglio sentire una parola al riguardo. Se qualche giornalista dice anche solo una parola su quel pettegolezzo, giuro che spezzo qualche collo!”  
Grazie a Dio Liam indossa un cartellino col nome o Louis dovrebbe fare i salti mortali per capire chi sia. Deve essere il ‘Payne’ di cui Rusty parlava prima.  
“Mi dispiace per quello.” Liam si scusa e deposita il telefono nella tasca interna del petto della giacca. “Dio, odio fottutamente i giorni di conferenze. Mi fanno venire un enorme mal di testa.”  
Louis annuisce in modo assente, non sapendo cos’altro dire.  
“Comunque! Louis, il mio centrocampista, la mia superstar! Come stai stamattina, tutto bene? Sei pronto per iniziare a combattere i lupi là fuori?” Liam saluta, con le braccia aperte mentre sorride verso di lui. “Oh! A proposito, ho portato la tua targhetta. Non che ne hai bisogno, tutti sanno chi sei, ma per omogeneità devi indossarla.”  
“Uhm, grazie... Liam.” Louis risponde lentamente, cercando solo di farsi un’idea delle solite dinamiche tra lui e il suo manager.  
“Sarà pronto tra pochi minuti.” Dice Lottie a Liam, dando gli ultimi ritocchi ai capelli di Louis.  
“Grande!” Liam applaude in approvazione, già dirigendosi verso la porta. “Ci vediamo là fuori.”  
“E cosa devo fare esattamente là fuori?” Chiede Louis incuriosito. Continua a sentir parlare di questa conferenza stampa, ma a dire il vero, non ha idea di cosa si tratti o di come gli interessi direttamente.  
“Uh,” Lottie si morde il labbro, guardando Liam con occhi di scusa. “Penso che abbia i postumi di una sbornia.”  
“Oh, Louis, dai.” Liam geme, allungando la mano per massaggiarsi le tempie con improvvisa frustrazione. “Per favore, non giocare con me questa mattina, non ne ho bisogno. Sono abbastanza stressato così com’è. Questo è davvero importante! Dobbiamo fare bella figura in queste interviste. Ultimamente siamo stati sottoposti a numerosi controlli e scrutini; accuse sul fatto che non meritiamo di essere in campionato e pile di altri drammi e cazzate.”  
“Giusto, _giuuuusto_.” Louis annuisce lentamente, trascinando fuori le sue parole mentre elabora. “Quindi devo aiutare la nostra causa facendo…?”  
“Beh, comportandoti in un modo impeccabile in questa conferenza stampa! Devi essere perfetto e dare il meglio di te. Ho bisogno di quel tuo fascino che conquista tutti e della tua arguzia stamattina! Sei il capitano della squadra e sei quello più seguito. Abbiamo bisogno di sponsor e abbiamo bisogno dell’approvazione. Sai che gran parte del mondo dello sport è politico e se vogliamo una vera possibilità di vincere La Premier, abbiamo bisogno di tutti i più grandi sponsor che possiamo ottenere.”  
“La Premier?” Borbotta il giovane.  
“Si, esattamente. Quindi sei pronto per questo, giusto? Dimmi che non ho nulla di cui preoccuparmi, Tommo. Dimmi che te ne occuperai. Dimmi ciò che mi piace sentire.” Liam praticamente lo sta supplicando, l’ansia crescente evidente dietro i suoi occhi.  
Louis inclina la testa da un lato, riflettendoci. Non è che abbia molta scelta, il suo manager lo sta guardando come se tutta la sua vita dipendesse da questo, ma allo stesso tempo a Louis non piace fare promesse che non può mantenere. Ed è incerto su quanto possa essere effettivamente utile oggi, visto le circostanze uniche in cui si trova. “Uhm, penso di sì... penso che, uh-”  
“No! No! Non dirmi ‘penso’, Louis!” Urla il manager, alzando le mani. “Ho bisogno di affermazioni! Ho bisogno di fiducia! Questa è una cosa _seria_!”  
“Sto facendo del mio meglio, lo giuro!” Louis promette sinceramente. “È solo... molto, sai?”  
“Lottie.” Liam chiama all’improvviso, sollevando l’indice e facendole segno di avvicinarsi. “Quanto pesanti sono questi postumi da sbornia?”  
“Temo che siano abbastanza brutti, signor Payne.” Lottie conferma umilmente mentre lancia un’occhiata a Louis.  
“Mmm... intendi brutti _brutti_?” Liam restringe gli occhi, osservando Louis da vicino. “Peggio di quando lo abbiamo trovato con solo i suoi boxer addosso mentre cantava le canzoni dei cartoni animati sul tetto? Perché quello è stato _brutto._ ”  
“Direi di sì.” Lottie sospira, parlando in tono sommesso. “È decisamente peggio.”  
“Sono proprio qui, sapete?” Louis si acciglia mentre continuano a parlare di lui come genitori preoccupati. Incrocia le braccia sul petto in modo petulante e sospira a fatica; potrebbe anche non esistere e a quei due non importerebbe.  
“Si trasforma in un bambino capriccioso quando è ubriaco. _Cazzo_.” Liam geme, massaggiandosi le tempie con gli occhi chiusi. “Mi sta venendo un’emicrania.”  
“Russell mi ha detto che è stato completamente insopportabile durante il viaggio in auto da Londra.” Si avvicina a lui per sussurrare: “Continuava a parlare di cose ridicole. È come se non sapesse che anno è. Forse ha preso qualcosa la scorsa notte? Sai quanto festeggia a volte, soprattutto quando è a Londra con Raphael. Indipendentemente da ciò, questi sono i peggior postumi di una sbornia che io abbia mai visto. È come se avesse un blackout totale della memoria. Sono sorpresa che sia persino cosciente.”  
“Oh _dio_.” Liam impallidisce, passandosi le mani tra i capelli. “Cazzo, non ci voleva questa oggi. Dov’è il suo assistente? Qualcuno gli ha dato dell’ibuprofene?” Si avvicina a Louis e si piega di fronte a lui. “Hai mal di testa, Louis? Hai mangiato qualcosa? Hai vomitato? La stanza gira? Sto parlando troppo forte? Dobbiamo procurargli un tonico per la sbornia prima di subito, cazzo. Forse possiamo farlo riprendere un po’.”  
Liam sta dicendo mille parole al minuto, facendo domande dopo domande, ma senza mai fermarsi abbastanza a lungo per una risposta. Continua semplicemente ad andare, andare e _andare_. Louis non aveva mal di testa prima, ma Liam avrebbe potuto farglielo venire adesso.  
Scuote ripetutamente la testa. “Uhm, ma non ho i postumi della sbornia, sono solo-”  
Liam apre freneticamente la porta dell’ufficio, sporgendo la testa per urlare in fondo al corridoio. “Ehi! Tu! Sì, tu! Fermati! Ferma quello che stai facendo in questo istante, ho bisogno di una manciata di capsule di ibuprofene in questo momento! E il tonico per i postumi di una sbornia più forte su cui puoi mettere le mani! Dai, andiamo! Muoversi!” Torna poi all’interno dell’ufficio e si dirige verso Louis. “Siediti bene, Tommo. Cureremo questa cosa.”  
“Per la milionesima volta, non ho i postumi della sbornia!” Louis esplode frustrato. Decide di usare l’onestà questa volta e vedere dove lo porta. “Solo che non so cosa stia succedendo... perché non sono mai stato qui prima — o meglio sì, sono stato qui ma non come giocatore? Ed è anche la prima volta che ti incontro e tu… tu… stai parlando così in fretta e... beh... non sono esattamente sicuro di cosa dovrei fare e uh… è solo molto da assimilare e devo abituarmi.”  
Liam si ferma a fissare Louis per un minuto, prima di riaprire la porta e urlare di nuovo in fondo al corridoio. “Trasformalo in un doppio tonico! E più ibuprofene per favore! Portami la maledetta bottiglia intera! _Adesso!_ ”  
Louis sospira pesantemente, tirando indietro la testa ed emettendo un forte gemito. Tutto ciò è così esasperante. Nessuno capisce. Questo è esattamente il motivo per cui ha bisogno di trovare Harry. Harry avrebbe capito. O almeno lo avrebbe ascoltato. È davvero chiedere troppo?  
“Aspetta, Louis.” Dice Liam alle sue spalle, probabilmente supponendo che il suo gemito abbia qualcosa a che fare con i suoi inesistenti postumi di una sbornia. “Non riesco a credere al fatto hai preso delle droghe e hai bevuto fino all’oblio la sera prima di una grande conferenza come questa. In realtà, posso crederci e come, e questo mi rende ancora più furioso. Mi odi davvero, non è così?”  
Louis può solo continuare a gemere, fissando il soffitto sconfitto e pregando per avere delle risposte o un intervento divino o qualcosa del genere - _qualsiasi cosa_.  
“Oh, scusatemi- scusate. Sto interrompendo qualcosa?” Un altro uomo entra nella stanza, ha un forte accento irlandese. Tra le mani ha un bicchiere di liquido verde denso, un qualcosa che potrebbe benissimo essere veleno, per quanto ne sa.  
“Oh grazie a Dio!” Liam sospira sollevato, prendendo immediatamente il bicchiere e spingendolo in faccia a Louis. “Bevi questo adesso. Tutto. Dai, andiamo. Non abbiamo tempo per questo.”  
Ha un odore assolutamente putrido. Qualunque cosa sia in quel bicchiere, non avrà assolutamente un posto nel corpo di Louis. È nauseante e disgustoso e urla _sano_ , e non vuole nemmeno guardarlo. Anzi, Louis preferirebbe morire.  
“No, non lo voglio!” Scuote la testa, chiudendo la bocca e succhiandosi il labbro inferiore. “No! Eww! È così schifoso!”  
“Hai inghiottito cose peggiori, ne sono sicuro! Bevi!” Esige Liam, premendo il bicchiere fino alle labbra strettamente sigillate di Louis. “Non sfidarmi a fartelo ingurgitare con la forza, perché sai che lo farò. Dai Tommo, dopo ti sentirai molto meglio. Ne hai bisogno, amico.”  
“ _Assolutamente_ no!” Risponde Louis, pronto a dire qualsiasi cosa pur di non bere quella cosa. “Sto bene, Liam! In realtà sto benissimo – _a meraviglia,_ direi. Davvero, sono pronto per questa conferenza - sono totalmente preparato. Va tutto bene, sto bene!” Appoggia un dito sulla tazza davanti al suo viso e la spinge lentamente via. “Quindi puoi riportarlo subito da dove proviene.”  
“Mmm, non lo so, Louis.” Liam dubita, gli occhi socchiusi. “Penso che dovresti ancora berlo, per sicurezza.”  
“Uh... ho anche l’ibuprofene che mi hai chiesto.” Dice l’irlandese, sollevando una bottiglietta di pillole. Louis potrebbe baciare quell’uomo, chiunque esso sia, per distogliere l’attenzione di Liam dal tentativo di avvelenarlo.  
Liam si gira per prendere la bottiglia dal salvatore irlandese di Louis. “Sei il nuovo assistente personale di Louis?”  
“Beh, in realtà non sono così nuovo...” risponde Irlandese, alzando gli occhiali che cadono dal suo naso.  
“Oh, cosa è successo a Rick?” Chiede Liam.  
“Chi?” Chiede Louis, sentendosi ancora una volta escluso dalla conversazione che ruota attorno a lui.  
“Ha licenziato Rick settimane fa. Dove sei stato?” Risponde Lottie, afferrando le sue cose dalla scrivania.  
“L’ho fatto?” Louis si chiede, guardando Lottie.  
“Sì. Non hai detto che respirava troppo forte e che disturbava la tua pace o qualcosa del genere?”  
“Ho detto una cosa del genere su qualcuno?” Louis si acciglia perplesso. Sembra stupido licenziare qualcuno per qualcosa di così banale, ma deve aver avuto una buona ragione.  
“Vergogna. Mi piaceva davvero quel ragazzo.” Liam sospira, scuotendo la testa. “Lui non è forse il quindicesimo assistente che hai avuto?”  
“Diciassettesimo,” l’assistente irlandese corregge. “Sono il numero diciassette.”  
“Hmm beh, benvenuto nella squadra allora.” Liam gli dà una stretta di mano frettolosa, consegnandogli il bicchiere di melma verde. “Devo controllare alcune cose. Cerca di risolvere la situazione, per favore? Non possiamo permetterci di rovinare tutto. Tommo, ci vediamo là fuori. Bevi il tonico, okay? Per favore, grazie, ti voglio bene.”  
Louis fa un cenno obbediente verso Liam, ma non c’è assolutamente verso che lui tocchi quel drink.  
“Anche io ho finito, Louis.” Annuncia Lottie, raccogliendo il suo kit. “Indossa uno dei vestiti che ti ho portato, okay? Penso che dovresti indossare quello blu.”  
“Ok ciao Lottie, grazie!” La saluta il giovane.  
Il suo manager e sua sorella escono entrambi dal suo ufficio, lasciando Louis da solo con il suo assistente. “Allora… uhm, Mr. Tomlinson-”  
“Oh, per favore, chiamami Louis!” Lo corregge Louis, alzandosi dalla sedia di pelle e stiracchiandosi.   
“Oh uhm, ok - Louis.” Il ragazzo si adatta, avvicinandosi lentamente a lui. “Uh... ho il tuo itinerario per il giorno. Ho scritto un elenco di punti di discussione per la conferenza stampa come hai chiesto. C’è qualcos’altro che posso fare per te? Qualsiasi cosa.”  
“ _Qualsiasi_ cosa?” Louis alza un sopracciglio incuriosito. “Cioè lo farai davvero, non importa di cosa si tratti?”  
“Uhm, sì? È il mio lavoro.”  
“Quindi se proprio ora, ti dicessi di bere questo terribile tonico per me, lo faresti? Senza fare domande?”  
“Non ho molta scelta,” risponde il giovane, guardando con cautela il bicchiere in mano. “Quindi sì.”  
“Oh, ha! Figo, okay.” Louis fa un sorriso sorpreso. “Beh, non farei mai bere a nessuno quella cosa. È stato solo un test per vedere se potevo davvero fidarmi di te.”  
Il suo assistente sembra così incerto su cosa fare, un po’ di paura indugia nei suoi occhi blu. “Quindi, solo per essere chiari, non mi licenzi se non lo bevo?”  
“No, certo che no! Perché dovrei licenziarti? Per favore, non berlo. Sembra vomito. Mi sentirei così male se lo bevessi.” Louis riprende il bicchiere e lo appoggia sul tavolo. “Ma in realtà ho bisogno che tu faccia qualcosa per me, se puoi?”  
“Umm... ok.” L’espressione dell’irlandese è ancora irrimediabilmente incerta, e lo sta guardando con la testa inclinata.  
“Perfetto, allora sarebbe davvero meraviglioso se tu potessi trovare questo ragazzo per me. È il mio migliore amico e non so come trovarlo, ma ho davvero, davvero bisogno di lui. È la cosa più importante di sempre.”  
“Uh, ok.” L’irlandese tira fuori un pianificatore nero tascabile. “Qual è il suo nome?”  
“Harry Styles. Uhm, posso scrivere il suo numero di telefono... ma questo è tutto quello che so.” Il giovane offre il piccolo libro e Louis scrive il nome di Harry, il numero di telefono di casa e l’indirizzo della vecchia casa. “Non credo che viva ancora lì. Insomma, dubito che lo farebbe - sarebbe strano immagino... ma uhm, potrebbe aiutare, non lo so.”  
“Ok, ci penserò subito, signore.”  
“Grazie... uhm-” Louis si rende conto di non conoscere nemmeno il nome del suo assistente, fissandolo un po’ imbarazzato.  
“Niall.” L’uomo irlandese sospira, come se avesse dovuto ripetere il suo nome più volte di recente.   
“Grazie, Niall. È un piacere conoscerti comunque. Adoro il tuo accento, è davvero figo.” Si complimenta Louis con un sorriso genuino.  
Niall aggrotta le sopracciglia profondamente, sospirando di nuovo. “Sono il tuo assistente da cinque settimane ormai.”  
“Oh giusto, lo _sapevo_.” Louis annuisce goffamente, cercando di scherzare, ma molto probabilmente fallisce.  
Niall restringe brevemente gli occhi su di lui con assoluta irritazione, prima di rivolgergli un sorriso falso. “Mi metto subito a lavoro per cercare questo ragazzo per te.”  
Louis ha la sensazione che chiunque sia ora, probabilmente ha fatto qualcosa per far incazzare Niall alcune volte. Forse dovrebbe scusarsi? Ma non sa per cosa si sta scusando, il che potrebbe peggiorare le cose. Ad ogni modo, Niall è già fuori dalla porta e Louis deve cambiarsi e prepararsi per questa specie di conferenza che di sicurosarà un disastro.  
  


▵ ▲ ▵  


  
  
Proprio come ha profetizzato, Louis sopravvive a malapena alla conferenza.  
Lo fanno sedere a un lungo tavolo allineato con gli altri compagni di squadra. Il suo posto è stato specificamente posizionato al centro come capitano della squadra, proprio accanto a Liam e agli altri manager e allenatori associati dei Doncaster Rover.  
Davanti a lui c’è un mare di persone, giornalisti e fotografi, tutti armati di microfoni e macchine fotografiche, ansiosi di ricevere le risposte alle loro domande.  
Ma Louis scopre presto che è completamente impossibile rispondere a domande su se stesso quando a malapena sa chi è davvero. Infatti, i giornalisti e gli intervistatori sembrano sapere più cose della sua vita di quanto non se sappia lui.  
Con domande del tipo: _“Il Doncaster ha avuto innumerevoli accuse di fallo e cattiva condotta, eppure è riuscito a vincere il primo posto in campionato contro l’Arsenal. Come rispondete a queste affermazioni?”_  
 _“Tomlinson, dato che sei l’unico dei tuoi compagni di squadra a giocare anche per l’Inghilterra a livello internazionale, sei molto sotto i riflettori. Ritieni che i tuoi compagni di squadra siano mai gelosi di te o della tua carriera? E come riesci tu, capitano della squadra, a combattere questa gelosia e far lavorare i tuoi giocatori come una squadra? Si è parlato di attrito interno tra i giocatori.”_  
 _“Louis, come uno dei più noti atleti apertamente gay, come vedi l’importanza del tuo ruolo nella comunità LGBT e c’è qualche consiglio che vorresti dare alle generazioni future?”_  
 _“Per quanto riguarda l’attacco, I Rovers hanno fatto bene in questa stagione, ma nel complesso la difesa è stata al massimo scialba. Come pensi di cambiare la strategia per il campionato contro l'Arsenal?”_  
Onestamente, se non fosse stato per Rusty, Liam e gli altri suoi compagni di squadra che lo coprivano, Louis avrebbe completamente fallito. Trascorre la maggior parte del tempo a chiedere ai giornalisti di riformulare la domanda mentre suda copiosamente e sorseggia ansiosamente il suo bicchiere d’acqua.  
Non ha idea di chi siano i suoi compagni di squadra, per non parlare dei loro sentimenti individuali per lui o di come giocano in campo. Louis non ha visto nessuna delle partite di questa stagione, quindi non ha potuto confermare o negare la qualità delle sue abilità difensive e offensive. Non ha la più pallida idea se i Rovers abbiano guadagnato o meno un posto nel campionato. E per quanto riguarda i consigli, Louis ne vorrebbe qualcuno per lui proprio adesso. Non è in grado di dispensare consigli a nessuno nel suo stato attuale.  
Alla fine, tutto ciò che Louis può fare è guardare le file e file di giornalisti affamati e sorridere e annuire goffamente, dato che Liam sta per avere un attacco di panico proprio accanto a lui.  
L’unica domanda a cui Louis può ragionevolmente rispondere è: _“Sei davvero felice di essere un Doncaster Rover? Perché si dice che stai segretamente cercando un team di alto profilo per avere così un’offerta migliore.”_  
Ovviamente Louis è al settimo cielo e non vorrebbe far parte di nessun’altra squadra. La sola idea è completamente assurda e ridicola. Ha fantasticato sull’essere un Rover da quando era un bambino. Non è una squadra appariscente o la migliore squadra inglese, ma ha il cuore e l’integrità e non vorrebbe mai, _mai_ rappresentare un’altra squadra.  
Inutile dire che Liam adora quella risposta e la stampa ci si fionda a pesce. Ma Louis forse rovina tutto quando annuncia che deve andare a fare pipì e si alza per andare in bagno nel mezzo della domanda successiva.  
Ma cosa avrebbe dovuto fare? Deve davvero andare a fare pipì! La sta trattenendo da ore e le domande difficili lo hanno reso nervoso, aggravando ulteriormente il forte bisogno di fare pipì.  
“Beh, poteva andare peggio,” Liam sbuffa mentre escono dalla sala conferenze.  
“Difficilmente.” Geme Rusty, emettendo un lungo sospiro esausto. “Sarei sorpreso se avessimo ancora degli sponsor dopo tutto ciò.”  
“Abbiamo ancora la festa di stasera. Quindi Tommo, vedi di mettere la testa a posto prima di allora, va bene?” Liam lo avverte, guardandolo seriamente. “Non mi interessa cosa devi fare o a chi vendi la tua anima, ma cerca di tornare in te e ricomponiti. Non possiamo permetterci di ripetere tutto questo casino ancora una volta.”  
“Huh?” Louis sbatte le palpebre, inclinando la testa. “Cosa c’è stasera?”  
“Oh mio _Dio_ ,” Liam geme in agonia, scuotendo la testa. Getta le mani in aria e inizia ad allontanarsi.  
“Mi arrendo, cazzo.” Rusty brontola, seguendo subito Liam  
“Uh... Liam? Rusty?” Louis li chiama incerto, seguendoli.  
“Smettila di chiamarmi, Rusty!” Rusty si gira per urlare. “Quante volte te lo devo dire!”  
“Allora mi rispondete? Cosa c’è stasera?” esclama Louis in fondo al corridoio, senza ricevere risposta. “Uhm... Liam?”  
“Vai a dormire!” Liam urla dal fondo del corridoio, seguito dal suono di una porta che si chiude di colpo.  
Louis sospira pesantemente, girandosi per andare nella direzione opposta nella speranza di poter in qualche modo trovare la strada per tornare nel suo ufficio. Non va molto lontano prima di imbattersi in qualcuno mentre gira l’angolo.  
“Oh, eccoti qui. Ti stavo cercando.”  
“Niall!” Louis sorride felicemente. Finora gli piace molto il suo assistente. “Ciao amico!”  
“Pronto ad andare?” Chiede Niall, guardando l’orologio.  
“Sicuro!” Il giovane sorride ampiamente. “Aspetta, dove andiamo?”  
“A casa tua,” risponde Niall ovviamente. “Mi sono assicurato di andare a prendere i tuoi vestiti puliti alla lavanderia e ho rifornito la cucina con i tuoi snakc preferiti. Tutto dovrebbe essere al suo posto ed è tutto pronto per te.”  
“Casa mia? A Londra?” Si chiede Louis, perplesso.  
“No, qui... a Doncaster.” Chiarisce Niall.  
“Ho _due_ case?” Louis sussulta per lo shock. Ce l’ha fatta davvero. Forse rimane a Doncaster solo durante la stagione di allenamento. Ma perché non rimane qui per tutto il tempo? Lottie ha detto qualcosa su come si è trasferito a Londra per stare lontano, ma tutto quello non ha alcun senso perché lui ama la sua famiglia. Perché mai vorrebbe stare lontano, quando potrebbe sempre vivere vicino a loro?   
“Uhm... in realtà penso che hai una terza casa estiva su un’isola da qualche parte, ma non ho lavorato per te abbastanza a lungo da saperlo.”  
“Oh, capisco.” Louis annuisce, sentendosi un po’ sopraffatto. “Bene, allora. Beh, dov’è? La mia casa a Donny, intendo?   
“Oh! C’è un auto in attesa qui fuori che ti porterà lì.”  
  
  
  
▵ ▲ ▵  
  
  
  
Si dirigono verso la periferia meridionale del South Yorkshire. Sembra un po’ distante dal fulcro principale della città, ma mentre l’auto si avvicina alla casa, Louis capisce presto perché gli piace vivere qui. La villa è isolata, in cima alle colline di Doncaster, splendidamente circondata da fiori luminosi, alberi ben curati e siepi perfettamente tagliate.  
Quando l’auto oltrepassa i cancelli anteriori, Louis ormai ha praticamente il volto appiccicato contro il finestrino, solo per vedere meglio i meravigliosi terreni della proprietà. Non ha mai visto questa parte di Doncaster prima d’ora, e gli toglie davvero il respiro.  
Anche l’esterno della casa è straordinariamente bello. La facciata è alta e imponente e il tutto sembra incredibilmente costoso. L’eleganza della struttura rimane fedele allo stile vittoriano inglese in molti modi, ma è comunque costruita in modo moderno.  
“È nuova?” Louis chiede stupito, mentre esce dalla macchina. Cammina in avanti verso la porta d’ingresso con la testa che si gira intorno per guardare la casa, e a malapena guarda dove sta andando.  
“L’hai fatta costruire su misura qualche anno fa, credo.” Niall lo informa mentre segue Louis per sbloccare le ampie doppie porte.  
“Su misura?” Balbetta il giovane, la voce riecheggia nei corridoi mentre entrano nello splendido foyer di apertura della casa. “Porca merda.”  
Per farla semplice, la sua casa è fottutamente gigantesca. Sembra continuare all’infinito, e si estende in ogni direzione. Le doppie scale conducono ai piani multipli della casa, che sono pieni di stanze. Proprio mentre segue Niall nel primo soggiorno, Louis nota uno studio, una sala giochi, un ufficio e un minibar. E attraverso la finestra può vedere che ha anche il suo campo da calcio personale nel cortile, tra le altre cose.  
“Tutto questo è fantastico,” Louis espira, assolutamente meravigliato.  
“Uhm, nel caso ti fossi dimenticato o qualcosa del genere, ti ho scritto tutti i codici di accesso per i cancelli e gli allarmi.” Spiega Niall, consegnando a Louis un foglietto e un mazzo di chiavi di casa. “Ed ecco le tue chiavi. Se c’è qualcos’altro che vorresti che facessi, fammelo sapere.”  
Louis prende le chiavi e il foglietto, infilandole distrattamente nella tasca della tuta. “Grazie Niall.”  
“Oh! Inoltre,” il suo assistente afferra la sua agenda nera dalla tasca. “Ho trovato il tuo amico. È un fotografo e lavora in uno studio locale non troppo lontano, sul lato est della città.”  
“Un fotografo,” Louis annuisce, analizzando l’idea nella sua mente. La fotografia è sempre stata una cosa che Harry ha adorato fin da piccolo ed era anche incredibilmente bravo. Non lo vedevi mai senza una specie di macchina fotografica o tra le braccia o appesa al collo. “Fantastico! Scommetto che è bravissimo!”  
“Mi sono preso la libertà di chiamare lo studio per te e lui in realtà oggi è lì se volessi andare laggiù. Ho l’indirizzo.” Niall offre di aiuto. “Ho trovato anche il suo indirizzo di casa, in caso volessi anche quello. Non ero sicuro di quante informazioni volessi…”  
“Sì! Grazie mille Niall, davvero! Questo è perfetto! Sei il migliore!” Louis allunga la mano, prendendo Niall di sorpresa e dandogli un caldo abbraccio, sopraffatto dall’eccitazione. “Mi piaci già.”  
“Oh, uhm - sì, sì. Prego, Louis.” Niall balbetta con quella che sembra essere incredulità, fermandosi mentre Louis lo abbraccia. Non dice molto spesso grazie o qualcosa del genere?  
Louis libera Niall, un sorriso vertiginoso che danza sulle sue labbra mentre diventa sempre più eccitato alla prospettiva di vedere finalmente il suo migliore amico. “Possiamo andare adesso? Voglio davvero andare ora, se per te va bene?”  
“Sì, certo. Tutto quello che vuoi.” dice l’assistente con un cenno del capo. “Ti porterò io. A meno che non voglia guidare tu? Mi sono assicurato che tutte le tue auto sportive fossero sottoposte a manutenzione.”  
“Le mie macchine sportive!” Esclama Louis, praticamente scoppiando per l’eccitazione. Non sa nemmeno come guidare correttamente, ma prova un grande conforto nel sapere che possiede più veicoli di lusso. Quanti ne possiede esattamente? Quali modelli, quali marche, quali colori? Una parte di Louis vuole davvero correre nel garage e vederli in tutta la loro gloria e sontuosità. Ma probabilmente è meglio di no. Ha bisogno di concentrarsi su una cosa sola in questo momento, e quella cosa è Harry. “Uhm… Le controllerò più tardi. Puoi accompagnarmi tu.”  
“Okay, nessun problema.” Niall annuisce, già muovendosi verso la porta. “Vado a prendere la macchina.”  
  
  
  
▵ ▲ ▵  
  
  
  
Dopo venti minuti di auto, Niall rallenta accanto ad un caratteristico studio fotografico. È in una parte della città che Louis ricorda essere davvero vecchia e obsoleta, ma tutti i negozietti, i panifici e i bar che circondano lo studio sono stati completamente ristrutturati e aggiornati. Tutti gli edifici hanno un aspetto pulito e fresco e sembra essere un luogo di ritrovo piuttosto popolare.  
Louis contiene a malapena il nervosismo e l’eccitazione; riesce a malapena a rimanere seduto al suo posto. Comincia già a slacciarsi la cintura prima che Niall abbia fermato la macchina.  
“Devo aspettarti?” Niall chiede, fermandosi vicino ad un parco.  
“No, va bene,” dice Louis precipitosamente, la mano sulla porta, più che pronto a saltare fuori dalla macchina.  
“Okay. Beh, se hai bisogno che ti venga a prendere o ti chiami un’auto-”  
“Okay, grazie, Niall. Sei grandioso!” Lo interrompe frettolosamente Louis, aprendo la porta.  
“Oh aspetta! Uhm... magari faresti meglio ad indossare questi.” Niall apre la console centrale, tirando fuori un paio di occhiali da sole Prada e un cappello Adidas. “Odi sempre quando le persone si avvicinano a te.”  
“Che cosa?” Louis fa una pausa, guardando gli oggetti con curiosità. “Perché?”  
“Odi quando le persone ti riconoscono e ti chiedono autografi o foto.”  
“Ho _così_ tanti fan?” Mormora il castano, le sopracciglia sollevate.  
“Sei un pezzo grosso, soprattutto qui.” Spiega Niall. “Non va così male a Londra, ma succede ancora molto spesso.”  
“Hmm, va bene.” Louis pensa che Niall stia esagerando, ma vuole solo andare a vedere Harry, così non si preoccupa nemmeno di rispondergli per discutere. Si infila il cappello e fa scivolare gli occhiali sul viso prima di scendere dall’auto. “Ciao Niall, a dopo.”  
Mentre Louis cammina sul marciapiede, alcuni passanti lo fissano un po’ troppo a lungo. Forse è perché sembra stupido da morire con indosso un cappello sportivo e occhiali da sole sgargianti, mentre indossa ancora un costoso abito a tre pezzi.   
Attraversa rapidamente le porte finestrate dello studio dalle pareti bianche. Non è molto grande, ma è piuttosto caratteristico e semplice. C’è un fascino genuino al riguardo, che rende lo studio immediatamente familiare.  
Louis si avvicina alla reception, offrendo un sorriso alla receptionist. “Ciao, sono qui per vedere Harry- ehm, Harry Styles.”  
“Oh, devi essere il suo appuntamento delle due.” Presume lei, guardando il programma delineato di fronte a lei. “Sei Norman James, giusto?”  
“Ehm, giusto. Sì.” Louis mente, annuendo. Non gli importa davvero chi deve essere a questo punto. Farà di tutto pur di riuscire a vedere Harry. “Sono io.”  
“Okay, fantastico. Ora è nello studio con un cliente, ma ha quasi finito.” La ragazza indica una sala. “Puoi aspettarlo laggiù, se vuoi.”  
“Va bene. Grazie.”  
Louis si incammina lungo il corridoio, osservando le pareti bianche e minimaliste che sono fiancheggiate da fotografie meravigliose, definite da semplici cornici nere. Ogni immagine è affascinante, e cattura immediatamente l’occhio con un senso travolgente di autenticità. Gira lentamente intorno al primo angolo, entrando nel ventre dello studio, quando sente qualcuno ridere felicemente. E la risata che sente è una risata che conosce. Una risata così contagiosa e meravigliosa da suscitargli facilmente una sensazione di vertigine, e una risata ignara fuoriesce dalle sue stesse labbra.  
“ _Hazza_ ,” Louis espira piano, così sollevato dal fatto di sentire il suono familiare delle risatine del suo migliore amico.  
Il giovane segue il suono fino a un ufficio laterale attaccato allo studio fotografico principale. Una ragazza esce dall’ufficio, salutando allegramente mentre va via. Harry, o colui che Louis presume sia Harry, fa capolino dalla porta dietro di lei.  
“Ti farò sapere quando le tue stampe saranno pronte.” Promette dolcemente Harry, salutando con la mano. “Speriamo che vadano bene. Grazie per avermi scelto per il tuo matrimonio!”  
“Oh no, grazie a te! So già che saranno tutte meravigliose, conoscendoti!” Dice la donna, oltrepassando Louis mentre esce dallo studio.  
Louis fa un passo incerto verso l’ufficio. “Harry?”   
“Uh... Ciao? Sicuramente non sei il mio appuntamento delle due. A meno che tu non sia in qualche modo un uomo di 80 anni che celebra il suo compleanno. In quel caso, congratulazioni per non invecchiare. È davvero impressionante.” Harry sorride sfacciato, appoggiandosi allo stipite dell’ufficio. E Louis è già completamente incantato, incapace di impedire al sorriso felice di diffondersi sul suo viso.  
Si toglie rapidamente il cappello e gli occhiali da sole che nascondono il suo viso. “Harry! Sono io!" Scoppia esultante, non sprecando un altro secondo e gettando le braccia attorno al collo del suo migliore amico, abbracciandolo forte. Louis strofina la testa nell’incavo del collo di Harry, inspirando il suo profumo. Odora esattamente allo stesso modo, anzi in qualche modo il suo profumo è ancora migliore. È come tornare finalmente a casa. “Non hai idea di quanto sono felice di vederti!”  
“Louis…? Louis Tomlinson?” Harry si tira indietro e guarda Louis in modo strano, ovviamente scioccato nel vederlo. Se gli occhi spalancati e la bocca leggermente socchiusa sono di una qualche indicazione. “Uh. Ciao- ehm. Vieni, sì... wow.”  
“Sembri così… diverso. Sei così… in forma - _davvero_ in forma.” Louis mormora, guardando apertamente Harry per la prima volta mentre lo segue nel suo ufficio.  
Fisicamente, quasi nulla di Harry è lo stesso. Per prima cosa, i suoi capelli sono lunghi, i riccioli color cioccolato sono cresciuti con grazia fino alle spalle. Dove una volta c’erano le guance rotonde e un mento adorabilmente morbido, ora c’è una mandibola affilata e forte e zigomi ben definiti. Dei tatuaggi spuntano dalla sua camicia mezza abbottonata e le sue lunghe gambe sembrano dipinte, fasciate dai pantaloni più stretti che l’uomo conosca. È tutto in netto contrasto con i pantaloni larghi e le scarpe goffe che Louis è abituato a vedergli indossare. Louis non può nemmeno immaginare come ha fatto a mettere quelle cose, ma Harry sembra così elegante in esse, quasi come se fosse nato per indossarle. Sembra che la parte più deludente di ciò sia che Louis è rimasto quasi alla stessa altezza, mentre Harry è praticamente raddoppiato in statura. Beh, non proprio, ma sembra così ai suoi occhi.  
“I capelli lunghi ti donano davvero tanto, Curly. Sei cambiato così tanto. Tutti i tuoi tratti da bambino sono spariti e sei così dannatamente alto. E guarda quella mascella. _Dio,_ Harold – come hai fatto a diventare così sexy? Sei irreale.”  
Harry arrossisce all’istante della tonalità di rosso più brillante, girando la testa per guardare timidamente il pavimento. Almeno non è cambiato molto dal lato caratteriale. Louis riesce sempre a far arrossire Harry, qualunque cosa accada.   
Il riccio si schiarisce la gola timidamente, indicando Louis. “Beh, voglio dire – guarda te invece. Sei letteralmente un atleta.”  
“Lo so! Sono davvero un Rover!” Esclama estasiato Louis. Sta praticamente esplodendo dalla gioia perché finalmente ha qui il suo migliore amico, ed è davvero come se una parte di lui fosse tornata al suo posto. “Un vero Donny Rover! Riesci a crederci?! È così eccitante!”  
“Ho, uh... visto alcune delle tue partite.”  
“Aw! Davvero!?” Louis si entusiasma, rimbalzando sui talloni. “Vieni spesso alle mie partite? Ti siedi in prima fila? Con cartelloni fatti a mano e un corno come hai fatto in seconda?”  
“Uh no.... Louis? Non mi hai mai invitato a nessuna delle tue partite,” risponde Harry, un profondo cipiglio che si forma sui suoi lineamenti. “Le ho viste in televisione.”  
“Aspetta, cosa?” Ora è il turno di Louis di aggrottare le sopracciglia. “Harry, sei il mio migliore amico! E’ normle che tu venga a tutte le mie partite! Ho bisogno di te lì. Chi farà il tifo per me quando farò schifo? Chi mi incoraggerà a continuare a fare del mio meglio quando vorrò smettere?”  
Gli occhi di Harry diventano burrascosi e distanti, il suo corpo si irrigidisce e diventa improvvisamente freddo mentre si allontana di pochi passi da Louis. “Uhm Louis, è bello vederti di persona... ma che ci fai qui? Come fai a sapere dove lavoro?”  
“Oh! Niall ti ha trovato per me!” Louis risponde facilmente, colmando ancora una volta il divario tra di loro. “Apparentemente è il mio assistente personale. È irlandese ed è super, _suppeerr_ utile. Sai quante cose puoi fare quando qualcun altro le fa per te? Incredibile. E fa qualunque cosa io dica!”  
Harry sbatte le palpebre verso di lui, non troppo impressionato e persino leggermente irritato.  
“Quindi ovviamente la prima cosa che gli ho fatto fare è stata quella di trovare il mio migliore amico.” Louis continua a parlare sempre più velocemente. “Perché ho davvero tanto da dirti. Ho già avuto una giornata infernale e-”  
“Louis? Non siamo-?” Lo interrompe Harry, scuotendo la testa confuso. “Non sono il tuo migliore amico. Non ti parlo da anni.”   
“Harold, smetti di giocare.” Louis alza gli occhi al cielo, portandosi una mano sulla vita quasi infastidito. “Non è divertente. Fai ancora le peggiori battute di sempre. E la tua nuova voce profonda rende il tutto ancora peggiore.”  
“Non ti sto prendendo in giro, Louis.” Harry risponde serio, guardandolo dritto negli occhi. Fa un leggero passo indietro, consentendo una maggiore distanza tra di loro. “Questo non è uno scherzo. Non ci parliamo da dopo il diploma. Non siamo amici.”  
Lo sguardo negli occhi di Harry fa sussultare Louis. Primo, perché il giovane è completamente serio, non una traccia del suo solito umorismo o un accenno di quel sarcasmo caratteristico. E in secondo luogo, perché Harry non ha mai guardato Louis in quel modo. Gli occhi verde muschio di Harry sono sempre stati radiosi, pieni di calore e gentilezza, sempre accoglienti e aperti. Ma ora è come se ci fosse un lenzuolo sopra di loro, un muro impenetrabile che tiene intenzionalmente lontano Louis.  
“No... no, non può essere vero,” Louis scuote lentamente la testa, un senso di panico graduale si accumula nella sua voce. “Harry? Non può essere perché sei sempre stato il mio migliore amico! Da quando eravamo bambini! E — e ho bisogno del tuo aiuto! Ho _bisogno di_ te! Questo è il motivo per cui sono qui. È stato tutto così strano. Quasi come un sogno? Ieri era il mio tredicesimo compleanno - o sto iniziando a pensare che forse non era esattamente ieri? Non lo so, ma l’ultima cosa che ricordo è che ero nel mio armadio nel seminterrato e Donna Lewis stava suonando in stereo all’esterno e... stavo aspettando Brady... e poi io- io non lo so! È tutto sfocato! E poi improvvisamente mi sono svegliato in un appartamento davvero carino a Londra e sono… _così_? E tu!” Indica istericamente Harry, agitando le mani sul suo corpo. “Tu sei _così_! E niente ha alcun senso! Non ricordo nulla di tutto questo. Non so come sono arrivato qui. Quindi ho bisogno che tu mi aiuti a ricordare la mia vita.”  
Harry si ferma per un momento, l’espressione completamente perplessa. Apre più volte la bocca, ma continua a chiuderla per fissarlo semplicemente quasi sconvolto. “Ascolta, uh... nessun giudizio o niente Louis, ma... uhm. Sei drogato? Sei fatto in questo momento?”   
“Che cosa!? No! Harry! No! Ho solo tredici anni!” Louis sibila, alzando le mani sopra la testa. Perché tutti continuano a supporre che sia ubriaco da far schifo o che si sia fatto di droghe pesanti? “Non ho mai fatto uso di droghe! Non so nemmeno dove acquistare le droghe, per l’amor del cielo! Sono _minorenne_!”  
“Gesù,” Harry fa un respiro pesante, le sopracciglia sollevate. “Forse ti fanno davvero lavorare troppo duramente sul campo per il campionato. So che deve esserci molta pressione, ma-”  
“Harry, ascoltami!” Louis lo interrompe, avvicinandosi per essere faccia a faccia con il riccio. O almeno per quanto può, dato che ora Harry è un dannato gigante; praticamente sovrasta Louis. “Ho solo bisogno che tu mi dica tutto quello che è successo da quando avevamo tredici anni. Tutto _tutto_! Come sono arrivato qui? Chi sono io davvero?”  
“Non posso! Anche se lo volessi davvero, non potrei. Non so nulla della tua vita.” Harry risponde sinceramente, guardando in basso per guardare Louis negli occhi. “Non ti conosco.”  
“Non mi conosci...” Louis barcolla un po’ all’indietro, i lineamenti del suo viso si trasformano in una espressione di incredulità. Fa male sentire quelle parole provenire dalla bocca del suo migliore amico, la persona che ha sempre saputo ogni singola cosa su di lui. A volte sembra addirittura che Harry conosca Louis meglio di quanto lui non conosca se stesso.  
“No, non-” Harry agita le mani a casaccio su e giù sul corpo di Louis, come per indicarlo. “ _Questo_. Non conosco questo Louis. Sei una celebrità. Un personaggio influente. Tutto quello che so di te è quello che mi capita di sentire per caso in una rubrica di gossip. Non so nulla della tua vita reale.”  
Louis è sul punto di svenire completamente. O piangere. O fare entrambe le cose. Questo _non_ può succedere proprio ora. È come se fosse entrato in una realtà alternativa, dove il mondo gira incontrollabilmente su un asse parallelo alla realtà.  
“Ma… m-ma... se non siamo amici, questo come lo spieghi?” Louis si rimbocca la manica della giacca e sbatte l’avambraccio in faccia a Harry, facendogli vedere il suo tatuaggio ‘ _Oops_.’  
Harry non mostra alcuna emozione o riconoscimento, anzi scrolla le spalle di fronte al piccolo pezzo di inchiostro. “Non posso spiegarlo. Non ho idea di cosa significhi per te quel tatuaggio o perché l’hai fatto, ma dubito che abbia qualcosa a che fare con me.”  
Louis rimane sbalordito mentre guarda prima il suo braccio tatuato e poi Harry, alternandosi incredulo tra i due. Ha sentito bene quello che ha detto Harry, ma non ha alcun senso. ‘ _Oops_ ’ non ha alcun significato o posto sul suo corpo se non coinvolge Harry; senza di lui è solo un assortimento casuale di lettere. Non ha assolutamente senso tutto ciò, e non è giusto.   
Inoltre, si sta alzando troppo la temperatura in questa stanza, fa innaturalmente caldo. Louis ha la sensazione che la furia di mille soli stia bombardando la sua schiena. O come in Terminator 2, quando i bambini giocano nel parco giochi e una bomba nucleare esplode e il mondo intero prende improvvisamente fuoco e brucia tutti.  
In realtà è proprio così. E in questa situazione Louis è solo un bambino ignaro nel parco giochi e il mondo è davvero in fiamme.  
“Fa… fa caldo? Fa c-caldo qui? Oppure-” Louis balbetta inquieto, tirandosi il colletto della camicia abbottonata mentre fa fatica a respirare. Louis non è qualcuno che soffre di asma, ma un inalatore sarebbe davvero gradito in questo momento. Non c’è abbastanza aria utilizzabile in questa stanza e sembra che le pareti lo stiano soffocando. Tutta questa situazione è troppo e adesso, se deve essere onesto, vorrebbe davvero che sua madre fosse lì per stringerlo.  
Harry deve percepire l’isteria crescente in Louis perché si fa avanti con cautela e poggia una mano confortante sulla sua spalla, dolcemente. “Ehi, va tutto bene. Va bene, respira e basta. Che ne dici di sederti per un minuto, sì?” Lo guida delicatamente all’indietro, verso il divano lungo il muro del suo ufficio, sistemandolo su un cuscino. “Bene. Okay. Posso portarti qualcosa? Un bicchiere d’acqua forse? Oppure abbiamo-”  
“Tè. Tè. Voglio il tè,” Louis esplode all’istante, gli occhi incredibilmente spalancati mentre il sudore inizia a gocciolare dalla sua fronte. “A quanto pare nessuno che conosco beve più il tè! E non so cosa sia successo al mondo. E sono stressato! Ho _bisogno di_ tè! Harry! HO BISOGNO di tè!”  
“Giusto. Okay. Sì. Tè. Posso farlo. Sì.” Harry balbetta, un po’ preso alla sprovvista dallo sfogo di Louis. “È, uhm... niente zucchero e solo latte vero?”  
Louis annuisce ansiosamente, usando il dorso della mano per asciugarsi la fronte sudata mentre si toglie la giacca. “E voglio un cuscino soffice.”  
“Un cuscino soffice?”  
“Sì! Voglio un cuscino soffice!” Louis grida urgentemente nel panico. “Un cuscino soffice _soffice_! Per favore, Harry! _Per favore_!”   
Harry annuisce ripetutamente, alzandosi velocemente e inciampando su se stesso verso la porta. “Sì, certo. Cuscino soffice. Capito. Okay. In arrivo. Sì.”   
Louis si accascia sul divano di pelle, chiudendo gli occhi e concentrandosi sul suo respiro. Quello e il tentativo di far smettere di sudare il suo corpo. Perché fa così dannatamente caldo? Si asciuga di nuovo la fronte e allenta la cravatta, cercando disperatamente di calmarsi un po’. Ma è quasi impossibile perché la sua mente continua a ricordare l’ovvio.  
L’unica persona che Louis cerca praticamente per tutto, la sua ancora, è in qualche modo completamente assente dalla sua vita attuale. E ciò che è ancora più scandaloso è che tutto ciò è presumibilmente _normale_? Lui e Harry forse non parlano dai tempi della scuola e in qualche modo il suo sé attuale è semplicemente d’accordo con ciò? Louis non può immaginare un mondo in cui Harry non è il suo migliore amico. In quale mondo tutto questo ha senso?  
Questo apparentemente.  
Dopo circa dieci minuti, Harry torna nella stanza portando una tazza di tè dello Yorkshire in una mano e un cuscino abbastanza soffice nell’altra. “Uh, questo è il meglio che posso fare per un cuscino soffice al momento. Non abbiamo molto cuscini in giro per lo studio.”  
Harry passa a Louis il cuscino e lui lo prende avidamente, raggomitolandosi su se stesso sul divano. Prende poi la tazza da tè bianca e prende un sorso del liquido caldo in silenzio, cercando di calmarsi. Stranamente, non lo fa sentire più caldo; anzi, ha l’effetto contrario.  
“Ti senti meglio?” Harry chiede attentamente dopo che Louis ha avuto un po’ di tempo per rilassarsie bere il suo tè.  
Louis ha le braccia avvolte attorno al cuscino, tenendolo stretto al petto mentre sorseggia il suo tè, cullando la tazza come se fosse la sua linfa vitale. Lancia un’occhiata a Harry, che è in bilico su di lui, e lo colpisce ancora una volta la consapevolezza che ormai è un adulto. Un vero e proprio _adulto_. C’è un uomo adulto dove un tempo si trovava il suo migliore amico innocente dalla faccia da bambino, e questa cosa sta iniziando a spaventare un po’ Louis. Questo è _troppo_. Lo ha già detto e lo dirà di nuovo: deve essere una sorta di sogno.  
“Uh, Louis,” Harry inizia gentilmente, inginocchiandosi di fronte a lui. “Penso che dovresti probabilmente tornare a casa tua.”  
“Non so nemmeno come tornare lì.” Louis risponde pietosamente, appoggiando la testa sul bordo del cuscino. Non stava davvero prestando attenzione alla strada mentre veniva qui, troppo eccitato di poter rivedere Harry in quel momento. E Donny è cambiata così tanto che è difficile per lui orientarsi.  
“Ti aiuterò a trovarla,” si offre Harry, rialzandosi e camminando verso la sua scrivania. “Ti accompagno io.”  
Louis annuisce lentamente e Harry si sporge sulla scrivania per afferrare il telefono, componendo un numero. “Ciao Lynn, ti dispiacerebbe riprogrammare i miei appuntamenti delle due e delle tre, per favore? Devo, uhm-” Dà una rapida occhiata a Louis. “Fare una commissione.”  
Louis appoggia la sua tazza vuota sul tavolino accanto al divano, ancora aggrappato al cuscino.  
“Grazie tesoro, sei un gioiello.” Harry finisce, riagganciando il telefono. Si trascina di nuovo verso Louis, osservandolo attentamente. “Pronto ad andare? Uhm... puoi portare il cuscino con te se vuoi?”  
“Va tutto bene,” sospira Louis, scostandosi dal cuscino praticamente unito al suo corpo. “Starò bene, penso.”  
Louis non si preoccupa di rimettere il cappello o gli occhiali da sole in questo momento, e presto si rende conto che deve essere davvero molto famoso. Perché proprio a pochi passi dalla macchina di Harry diverse persone lo riconoscono e chiedono il suo autografo o una foto con lui. All’inizio è un po’ strano pensare all’idea che alla gente lui piaccia davvero abbastanza da rintracciarlo in questo modo, ma allo stesso tempo è lusinghiero. Anche se non è proprio dell’umore in questo momento, dopo le notizie che ha ricevuto.  
Harry si mette da parte per tutto il tempo, aspettando pazientemente. “Ho parcheggiato qui.” Indica attraverso il parcheggio, dirigendoli verso una Jeep Wrangler. L’esterno è colorato di un verde oliva intenso, giusto di una tonalità più scura degli occhi di Harry. E anche se all’inizio gli sembra un po’ troppo sportiva, Louis pensa che la Jeep sia stranamente adatta a Harry.   
Louis apre la portiera del passeggero solo per trovarsi di fronte a cavalletti per fotocamere, scatole di lenti, lampade e di attrezzature fotografiche di qualsiasi genere.  
“Oh merda- scusa,” Harry mormora, allungando la mano sulla console per spostare la sua attrezzatura fotografica sul retro. “Lasciami spostare tutto. Tengo molte attrezzature nella Jalapeño per riprese fuori sede.”  
“Jalapeño?”  
“La mia jeep. Questo è il suo nome.” Risponde Harry, come se fosse la cosa più normale al mondo. E forse lo è, per quanto lo riguarda.   
“Hai davvero dato un nome alla tua macchina?” Louis cerca di non farlo, ma un lento sorriso si diffonde sul suo viso. Non sa nemmeno perché si prende la briga di chiederlo, soprattutto perché la cosa proviene dalla stessa persona che ha chiamato un albero Martha Green.  
“Ovvio. Voglio dire, sembra proprio un grande, gigantesco jalapeño, quindi non puoi dire che non abbia senso.” Harry ride tra sé e sè. Fa scorrere affettuosamente la mano sul cruscotto. “La mia adorabile Jalapeño. Andiamo ovunque insieme.”  
Il sorriso incredibilmente affezionato di Louis cresce ancora di più. Harry è ancora così adorabile, e non può fare a meno di sorridergli. Questo fino a quando Louis purtroppo non ricorda che lui e Harry non sono più amici e il suo sorriso felice svanisce all’istante. Momenti come questo probabilmente non succedono nella loro vita normale. Harry non gli dà passaggi a casa nella sua auto e Louis non è in nessuno dei ricordi o delle avventure che Harry ha associato alla sua Jeep.  
Mentre viaggiano in silenzio, Louis non può fare a meno di guardare ripetutamente Harry. I suoi occhi continuano a vagare verso il lato del guidatore della macchina, notando i tanti cambiamenti del profilo del riccio e le sottili somiglianze. Più a lungo lo guarda, più gli viene in mente che Harry è in qualche modo esattamente lo stesso, ma totalmente diverso.  
“Stai fissando.”  
“Huh?” Louis sussulta, scuotendo un po’ la testa mentre cerca di concentrarsi. “Che cosa?”  
“Mi stai fissando.” Ripete Harry, gettando uno sguardo a Louis mentre guida.  
“Ehm- mi dispiace,” dice, e sposta lo sguardo in avanti verso la strada davanti a sé, sforzandosi duramente di non lasciare che i suoi occhi tornino su Harry. “È solo… così _strano_.”  
“Cosa è strano?”  
“Cosa non lo è?” Louis sospira pesantemente, sconfitto. Gli ci vuole solo un minuto per perdere di nuovo la determinazione e guardare ancora una volta Harry, torcendosi dietro la cintura di sicurezza. “Sei sicuro che non siamo amici? Cento per cento completamente e totalmente sicuro? Croce sul cuore, giuri solennemente sulla Bibbia, _sicuro_?”  
Harry lo guarda stranamente da un lato. “Sì.”  
“Ma _perché_ , Harry? Non volevi vedermi? Non hai mai voluto... non lo so? Uscire o qualcosa del genere? Che dire di compleanni e festività? Non ci siamo mai visti nemmeno allora?”  
Harry sospira piano mentre si prende il tempo per pensare. “Uh... beh, penso di averti visto attraverso una finestra una volta, in un ristorante, sette anni fa?”  
“Sette anni fa?!” Louis ribadisce incredulo, a occhi spalancati.  
“Sì, penso. Non ne sono sicuro ma…” Harry si stringe nelle spalle senza mezzi termini, mentre la macchina inizia a rallentare. “Comunque, è qui vero?”  
Louis si gira a guardare fuori dal finestrino della macchina, riconoscendo la villa. “Suppongo. Questo è ciò a cui sono stato portato a credere, comunque. Mi sono svegliato in un appartamento a Londra, come ti avevo detto... ma a quanto pare vivo anche qui? Il mio nome è sulla cassetta della posta di entrambi, quindi.”  
“Beh, suppongo questo sia sempre un buon segno.” Harry annuisce, parcheggiando la macchina lungo il marciapiede alla base della tenuta. “Uhm... vuoi che ti accompagni o-?”  
Louis si allontana dal finestrino per girarsi verso Harry e annuisce in modo assente. Non vuole davvero essere lasciato solo nella sua enorme dimora, anche se si sente già solo. Come una persona che viene lasciata fuori da uno scherzo. Solo che questa volta lo scherzo è la sua vita.  
Louis usa il codice che Niall gli ha scritto per entrare nel cancello esterno e lui e Harry camminano silenziosamente lungo il vialetto. Quando raggiungono la grande porta, Louis armeggia con le sue chiavi per troppo tempo, prima di aprire lentamente la porta.  
“Ok, beh,” Harry batte le mani, offrendogli un debole sorriso. “È stato fantastico vederti. Buona fortuna col, ehm... riscoprire te stesso e tutto. Ti auguro tutto il meglio.”  
“Aspetta, per favore Harry non mi lasciare ancora,” Louis ci riprova, allungando la mano per afferrare il braccio del giovane. “Io non so cosa fare.”  
“Vivi la tua vita, Louis,” Harry sospira, tirando indietro i capelli con una mano. “È quello che fai meglio.”  
“Ma non so come dovrebbe essere la mia vita. Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto.”  
“Louis, te l’ho detto centinaia di volte, non posso davvero aiutarti. Scusami.” Dice Harry esasperato. “Prova a cercarti su Google.”  
“Oh, va bene,” Louis sorride speranzoso al suggerimento, prima di aggrottare le sopracciglia mentre si rende conto che non ha idea di cosa significhi. “Aspetta, cos’è Google? E come posso farlo da solo?”   
Harry restringe gli occhi incredulo. “Onestamente, da dove vieni?”  
“Dagli anni ’90,” risponde letteralmente il castano, con una faccia seria.  
“Ugh, vieni e basta.” Harry sospira pesantemente, superando Louis e attraversando le ampie doppie porte d’ingresso della casa.  
Louis segue il riccio, chiudendo le porte alle sue spalle.  
“Dov’è il tuo computer?” Chiede Harry, guardandosi attorno nell’ampio soggiorno.  
“Non lo so. Non ne ho visto uno,” Louis risponde. Non ha ancora esplorato molto e non ha idea di dove siano tutte le sue cose. Ci sono innumerevoli stanze e corridoi; è una casa così _grande_. Si chiede perché l’abbia fatta costruire se ci vive solo lui e talvolta il nudo francese.  
Harry si avvicina al soggiorno e prende una cosa d’argento piatta. “Oh, l’ho trovato.”  
“ _Quello_ è un computer?” Louis chiede, fissando incredulo il dispositivo sottile con una piccola mela bianca all’esterno. “Dov’è il resto?”  
“Che cosa?” Harry si acciglia, guardando il laptop tra le mani, confuso. “Questo è tutto.”  
“Whoa,” mormora il castano stupito. Non dovrebbe davvero essere sorpreso; la sua TV è più sottile di un dipinto su tela, quindi ovviamente il suo computer è abbastanza piccolo da stare in una busta. Il futuro è davvero strano.  
Harry guarda Louis incuriosito prima di trasferirsi sull’isola della cucina, sistemandosi su uno sgabello alto. Apre il portatile che si accende all’istante, e il giovane fa clic su alcune cose prima che lo schermo si riempia di un motore di ricerca chiamato Google.  
“Huh,” Louis canticchia tra sé affascinato. “E funziona proprio così? Non ci sono tipo... dei fili da collegare? O connessione dial-up o altro?”  
“No…? Che cosa? Dial-up? Fai sul serio? Perché non riesco davvero a capire,” Harry ride, scuotendo la testa. “Uhm... è tutto wireless e istantaneo con questo.” Indica una piccola icona nella parte superiore dello schermo che sembra un triangolo rialzato fatto di linee arcobaleno. E ha un nome davvero strano.   
“Interessante,” Louis annuisce lentamente, fissando sospettosamente il computer davanti a sé. A dire il vero sembra stregoneria. Nessun filo? Nessun tempo di attesa? Impossibile. “Quindi stai dicendo che chiunque può semplicemente cercare chiunque voglia su Internet con questa cosa di Google? Finché hai il WeeFee?”  
“Wi-Fi,” lo corregge il riccio, mordendo una risata mentre inizia a digitare il nome di Louis nella barra di ricerca. “Ma sì, più o meno è così.”  
“Wow. Questo è… utile.” Internet non è di certo una cosa molto evoluta da dove viene Louis, principalmente è uno strumento utilizzato dagli uomini d’affari per monitorare azioni e roba così. E non ne vale la pena secondo lui perché il dial-up impiega due milioni di anni per fare qualcosa di sostanziale e taglia completamente le linee telefoniche solo per fare rumori inquietanti. Ma nove volte su dieci non riesce a fare nulla e finisce per riavviarsi, il che richiede altri due milioni di anni. E Louis, insieme al resto del mondo, non ha la pazienza.  
“Va bene, eccoti. Divertiti.” Harry fa scivolare il portatile verso Louis prima di alzarsi dallo sgabello e rimettersi in piedi.  
Milioni di hit, articoli e video sono usciti fuori grazie alla ricerca del suo nome. Louis non sa nemmeno da dove iniziare, quindi fa semplicemente clic sul primo link chiamato Wikipedia. Anche quello è un nome strano, per la cronaca.  
Dal momento che non c’è il mouse, Louis imita ciò che Harry ha fatto sulla cosa quadrata d’argento, ma non è così facile come sembra. Scorrendo verso il basso con le dita, in realtà sposta lo schermo verso l’alto e facendo scorrere le dita verso l’alto, forza lo schermo fino in fondo. Perché deve essere così difficile?  
Alla fine Louis sposta lentamente lo schermo premendo sulle frecce nere della tastiera. Almeno con i tasti, giù in realtà significa giù e su significa su.  
  
 _Louis William Tomlinson, 30 anni (nato Louis Troy Austin; 24 dicembre 1984) è un calciatore professionista inglese per i Doncaster Rovers e la nazionale inglese. Come ambasciatore globale per lo sport, Tomlinson è considerato un’icona culturale britannica._  
 _La carriera professionale di Tomlinson è iniziata con il Doncaster Rovers, dove ha debuttato per la prima volta a 18 anni. A 24 anni, è stato nominato capitano e ha portato la sua squadra alla Premier League Championship e alla FA Cup diverse volte, ma non ha mai vinto nessuno dei due titoli._  
 _Nel calcio internazionale, Tomlinson ha fatto il suo debutto nell’Inghilterra all’età di 22 anni, partecipando a tre tornei della Coppa del Mondo FIFA 2006, 2010 e 2014, nonché a due campionati europei UEFA nel 2008 e 2012. Ha capitanato l’Inghilterra 51 volte, il quinto più alto dopo David Beckham. È stato nominato per il FIFA World Player of the Year e nella FIFA 100 List dei più grandi giocatori viventi del mondo._  
 _Con il suo successo nella nazionale inglese, Tomlinson ha scalato le classifiche ed ha tra i più alti guadagni nel calcio, con un patrimonio netto in aumento di $275 milioni ( £ 213 milioni nel Regno Uniti). Molti ritengono che il Doncaster abbia trattenuto Tomlinson dal raggiungere il suo massimo potenziale, ma lui rimane fedele alla sua città natale._  
  
“Merda santa. Valgo _così_ tanti soldi?” Louis sussulta, la mascella si spalanca. “È ridicolo!”  
“Apparentemente è così.” Harry si stringe nelle spalle mentre si guarda intorno nella cucina, camminando lentamente per la lunga isola mentre osserva la casa. Ma a Louis non importa, visto che non ha nulla da nascondere a Harry. O almeno spera di no. Non può davvero essere sicuro di nulla.  
Louis legge tutta la pagina, sfogliando le diverse sezioni delineate sulla sua _vita, carriera, record, premi, onorificenze e vita personale_. È tutto utile in un certo senso, ma non lo aiuta a capire molto di se stesso come persona poiché è una visione molto vaga della sua vita professionale.  
“Ma... e prima di questo?” Louis domanda quando arriva in fondo all’articolo. Solleva gli occhi al di sopra del bordo del laptop verso Harry, in cerca di risposte.  
“Prima di cosa?” Chiede il riccio, fissando uno dei giganteschi murali sul muro.  
“Prima di diventare famoso? O qualunque cosa. Come la scuola e roba del genere.”  
“Umm...” Harry improvvisamente scompare dalla cucina, andando ad esplorare ulteriormente la casa. “Hai qualche nostro vecchio annuario?” Urla da qualche parte nel corridoio.   
“Non so? Come sono fatti?” Louis dice, girandosi sul suo sgabello. “Non so ancora come muovermi in questa-”  
“Oh, ecco qui,” Louis sente Harry annunciare da un’altra stanza in fondo al corridoio. Dopo qualche minuto ritorna in cucina, portando tra le braccia alcuni libri spessi. Il riccio li deposita cerimoniosamente sul bancone di marmo di fronte a Louis. “Sei dentro ognuno di essi più volte, sarei stato sorpreso se li avessi buttati via.”  
“Che cosa? Davvero?” Lo interroga Louis, inclinando la testa verso gli annuari sconosciuti che gli stanno davanti.  
“Mhmm. Ecco, guarda tu stesso.” Harry apre uno dei libri. È datato 1998, che sarebbe stato l’anno in cui avrebbero iniziato la seconda superiore.  
Louis inizia a sfogliare le pagine lucide mentre Harry torna a curiosare e vagare per la casa. Mentre scorre tra le pagine e gli anni, una cosa è certa: Louis è diventato sempre più popolare di anno in anno. Quando Louis arriva all’annuario della quarta superiore, è praticamente su ogni possibile pagina.  
“Harry?!” Louis solleva la testa eccitato, sorridendo ampiamente. “Ero capitano della squadra scolastica? Sopra Rusty? _E_ Brady?”  
“Mhmm,” Harry canticchia distrattamente mentre sposta la sua escursione nel soggiorno.   
“E sono stato il re del ballo?” Louis chiede incredulo, guardando una foto di una versione adolescente di se stesso con una corona appoggiata sulla testa, intitolata _Re Tommo_.  
“Sì, hai avuto davvero tutto. Congratulazioni,” il riccio si lascia cadere su uno dei divani, stiracchiandosi mentre gioca con un mini pallone che deve aver trovato da qualche parte.  
“Oh mio Dio, è tutto così _figo_ ,” Louis ansima, sollevando lentamente la testa dal libro solo per riflettere su di esso.   
“Già,” borbotta il riccio con tono sarcastico, lanciando la palla su e giù sopra la sua testa.  
“Questo è incredibile, ho davvero avuto tutto ciò che ho sempre desiderato,” Louis sospira felicemente, appoggiando la testa contro la mano, sognante. È tutto lì, tutte le prove documentate che ciò è realmente accaduto. Che forse questo non è davvero un sogno, dopo tutto. Louis ha raggiunto quasi tutto ciò che si era prefisso di raggiungere. La sua vita è stata una dura salita e apparentemente non si è fermato da allora.  
“Come ho detto, congratulazioni,” Harry forza un sorriso.   
Louis si gira sul suo sgabello per affrontare la zona giorno e guardare il riccio. “Ma uhm, Harry? Dov’eri tu?”  
“Che cosa? Cosa intendi?” Harry smette di lanciare la palla e si siede sul divano.  
“Non sei quasi in nessuno di questi annuari.” Louis fa notare con un cipiglio confuso. “Penso di aver visto forse tre tue foto in totale.”  
“Uhm... quello non è stato un buon periodo per me,” risponde Harry lentamente, guardandosi in grembo. “In realtà, sono stati gli anni più deprimenti della mia vita. Quindi ho trascorso la maggior parte del tempo a scattare tutte le foto lì dentro. Ecco perché non ci sono.”  
“Ma… perché? Hai detto che non siamo amici ora, ma non ci siamo frequentati almeno fino all’ultimo anno?”  
Harry restringe un po’ gli occhi, un altro cipiglio passa sui suoi lineamenti. “No, Louis, non l’abbiamo fatto. Tu avevi la tua piccola cricca e io avevo- beh, in realtà ero più un tipo solitario. Sono riuscito ad uscire fuori dal mio guscio solo all’università e anche allora-” sospira fermandosi mentre si sdraia sul divano. “Non fa nulla.”  
“Aspetta, ma... cosa è successo?” Louis chiede, anche se più cose chiede, meno hanno senso. “Non capisco. Eri il mio migliore amico, come abbiamo potuto perderci così? Perché abbiamo smesso di essere amici, Haz?”  
“Beh, chi lo sa _davvero_?” Harry scrolla le spalle un po’ sarcastico, evitando la domanda mentre inizia a lanciare di nuovo la palla tra le mani. Ovviamente è successo qualcosa tra loro e visto il modo in cui si sta comportando il riccio, scostante e distante, Louis sa che Harry ricorda esattamente di cosa si tratta. “Le nostre vite sono andate in direzioni separate.”  
“Sì, ma Harry-” Il telefono di Louis inizia a suonare e vibrare in tasca, interrompendolo e distogliendo la sua attenzione. Lo afferra e si acciglia verso lo schermo come se lo offendesse personalmente. “Ugh, non ancora. Come faccio?”  
“Cosa c’è che non va in te adesso?”  
“La piccola mini TV continua a ronzare,” si lamenta il giovane, guardandolo suonare tra le sue mani. “Vibra tutto il giorno e non so cosa fare. E non ha pulsanti.”  
“Mini TV?” Domanda il riccio, alzandosi e passeggiando verso Louis. “Intendi il tuo iPhone?”  
“Suppongo? È così che si chiama? È fastidioso. E nessuno mi mostra cosa devo fare. Mi guardano come-” Louis alza lo sguardo e indica la faccia perplessa di Harry. “Così. Proprio così.”  
“Uhm… okay, è davvero semplice. È uno smartphone, quindi può fare molto, ma per rispondere a una chiamata è sufficiente fare clic sul cerchio verde. È un touchscreen, non hai bisogno di pulsanti,” spiega Harry lentamente, guardando in basso il contatto che ronza sullo schermo. “Quindi sembra che, uh... il Numero 17 ti sta chiamando.”  
“Numero 17?” Louis aggrotta le sopracciglia, guardando lo schermo confuso. “Non è un nome? Chi è?”  
“Non guardare me, non ne ho idea,” Harry scrolla le spalle, camminando di nuovo verso il divano e lasciandosi cadere sopra.  
“Giusto,” Louis annuisce, premendo sull’icona verde, proprio come ha detto Harry. “Pronto?”  
“Salve, signor Tomlinson- ehm, Louis.”  
“Oh, Niall! Sei tu! Come stai amico?” esclama Louis, riconoscendo la voce e ricordando vagamente che Niall è il suo diciassettesimo assistente. Ma perché non ha semplicemente salvato il suo numero come Niall? È un po’ maleducato da parte sua. Probabilmente dovrebbe capire come cambiarlo.  
“Uhm, sto bene, sì, credo,” risponde Niall, sembrando sorpreso dal tono della conversazione. “E tu… come stai?”  
“Sto bene, sì,” risponde il castano, scivolando sul lungo divano con le gambe incrociate, a pochi centimetri da Harry.   
“Allora, ti ho chiamato per ricordarti la prenotazione della limousine per questa sera. Va bene se facciamo verso le sette? So che non ti piace arrivare troppo presto, ma- ”  
“La limousine?” Lo interrompe Louis, sedendosi.  
“Sì... mi hai specificamente detto di prenotarti una limousine per l’evento.”  
“Uhh.”  
“Non la volevi? Perché posso cancellarla subito, non è un problema,” Niall si precipita a dire. “Per favore, non arrabbiarti con me, è stato un incidente e-”  
“Oh no, non sono arrabbiato, Niall! Non è affatto colpa tua,” Louis lo rassicura. “Sono solo uhm… confuso, immagino? Dove dovrei andare, esattamente?”  
“Al Rossington Hall,” risponde il suo assistente. “Per il gala degli sponsor? Ricordi?”  
“Oh, quindi è una festa?” Chiede il giovane per avere chiarimenti.  
“Sì,” Niall risponde lentamente con voce incerta.  
“Oh, capito! Fantastico, sì, alle sette è perfetto! Grazie, Niall.”  
“Perfetto, e uhm, prego.”  
“Vado a una festa in limousine!” Louis annuncia con entusiasmo mentre riaggancia il telefono.  
“Che bello,” risponde Harry, quasi privo di emozioni.  
“Harry! Dovresti venire con me!” Louis salta in piedi, inginocchiandosi sul cuscino del divano accanto a Harry.   
“Ad una festa elegante?” Gli chiede il riccio, sollevando un sopracciglio mentre guarda Louis in ginocchio accanto a lui. “Uh, passo.”   
“Perché no?” Louis fa il broncio per la delusione, sedendosi sui talloni.  
“È al di sopra del mio stipendio,” risponde Harry, alzandosi in piedi. “Non sono sicuro che tu l’abbia notato, ma non sono esattamente nella tua stessa fascia fiscale.”  
Louis si acciglia mentre Harry inizia ad allontanarsi. “Aspetta! Ma Harry, sarà divertente! E potremmo uscire! Hai detto che non usciamo più insieme da tanto tempo e penso che-”  
“Sì... no. Ehm, probabilmente dovrei semplicemente andare,” Harry lo interrompe, grattandosi la nuca con freddezza. “Sembri dover tornare alla tua vita e io ho bisogno di tornare al lavoro comunque, quindi.”   
“Giusto, sì. Hai un lavoro ora, me ne sono dimenticato.” Louis realizza, concettualizzando il fatto che sono davvero adulti adesso. È un po’ scoraggiante per alcuni aspetti, ma anche incredibilmente eccitante.  
“Alcuni di noi lavorano davvero per vivere,” borbotta Harry, infilandosi le mani in tasca.  
“Okay beh, se cambi idea, è alla Rossington Hall,” Louis gli dice comunque, nel profondo pregando che Harry cambierà idea in qualche modo.  
“Okay, grazie,” Harry annuisce, dirigendosi verso la porta principale.  
“Harry?” Louis si alza dalla sedia, correndo verso di lui prima che se ne vada. “E se non fosse solo un sogno? E se ciò che desideravo fosse realmente accaduto?”  
“Allora sembra che tu abbia tutto ciò che hai sempre desiderato,” risponde Harry, con la mano sul pomello, girandosi per uscire dalla porta. “Tanto vale godersela.”  
“Hmm,” Louis annuisce, riflettendo. Ha davvero tutto. Il lavoro dei sogni, la casa dei sogni - _due_ case, ha la vita dei suoi sogni e anche di più. Ha anche un fidanzato da sogno follemente sexy, che ancora lo fa impazzire, arriva a pensare, ma non è questo il punto.  
Harry è già fuori e scende dalle ampie scale della veranda, quando Louis si rende conto di aver dimenticato qualcosa.  
“Harry!” Louis lo chiama di nuovo, in piedi sullo stipite della porta.  
“Hmm?” Il riccio fa una breve pausa, ma a malapena si gira.  
Louis abbandona la porta principale, lasciandola sbadatamente spalancata, e gli corre incontro. Salta rapidamente giù per le scale lastricate e si pianta proprio di fronte a Harry. Allunga il palmo della mano, guardando Harry in attesa.   
Harry sembra sorpreso, e sbatte le palpebre con occhi non divertiti, le labbra increspate. “Louis... cosa stai facendo?”  
“Ti sto salutando,” Louis risponde, ovvio.  
“Louis.” dice Harry in tono piatto, senza un accenno di calore o affetto; anzi, in realtà sembra più un avvertimento. Si muove per superare Louis, cercando di aggirarlo per raggiungere la sua auto.  
“Hazza,” il castano mette su un broncio adorabile, cercando di bloccare Harry nel miglior modo possibile. “Non puoi andartene senza farlo. È sfortuna.”  
Harry lancia silenziosamente uno sguardo sulla mano di Louis posta di fronte a lui. I suoi occhi verdi e cupi tornano lentamente sul viso del giovane, le sopracciglia corrugate profondamente.  
“Per favore,” lo implora Louis dolcemente, muovendo un po’ le dita.  
Harry sospira pesantemente, alzando gli occhi al cielo mentre con riluttanza prende il palmo di Louis tra le sue mani. Preme il dito indice contro la mano del castano, disegnando quella semplice parola.  
 _Oops_...  
È disordinato ed è affrettato e non è affatto preciso e calcolato come al solito. Harry non aggiunge nulla in più, lasciandolo semplicemente così; un confuso e completamente non coordinato ‘ _Oops_.’  
Louis sorride comunque, perché disordinato o no lo ha comunque fatto, e talvolta avere quella parola scritta senza fronzoli o altro è rinfrescante. Capovolge la grande mano di Harry nella sua, toccando lentamente il palmo e tracciando le lettere di risposta contro la sua epidermide sempre morbida.  
 _...Hi._  
Louis disegna anche una faccina di lato alla fine del suo ‘ _Ciao_ ’, trasformando gli occhi in minuscole x.  
“Arrivederci, Louis,” Harry mormora infine, riprendendo immediatamente la sua mano e inserendola nella tasca posteriore. E con ciò se ne va, camminando svelto lungo il vialetto fino alla sua Jeep.  
“Ciao, Haz,” Louis sorride, salutandolo. “Grazie per avermi portato a casa.”  
“Mhmm, sì,” Harry annuisce fugacemente sopra la sua spalla. “Ci vediamo.”  
Louis osserva Harry allontanarsi dal gradino del portico superiore, appoggiato a uno dei pilastri anteriori. È così strano che a questa età non siano migliori amici, nemmeno amici normali. E anche se quella notizia all’inizio lo ha terrorizzato, forse è giusto così. Da quando si sono incontrati sono stati co-dipendenti l’uno dall’altro, sono stati insieme più di quanto fossero mai stati separati. Non poteva essere totalmente sano il loro rapporto. In effetti, questo potrebbe essere il momento giusto per Louis, il momento di allargare un po’ le ali appena spuntate e abbracciare la sua nuova vita.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ecco il secondo capitolo di #NowInAMinute, speriamo che la storia vi stia piacendo, anche se siamo solo all'inizio!  
Se volete lasciarci un commento ci trovate su Twitter!  
Sil&Chia  
  



	4. Capitolo tre

**Now In A Minute**  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
** Capitolo tre.  
  
  
  
  
  
**   
  
  
  
  
  
La festa inizierà tra circa quattro ore e Louis dovrebbe provare a capire cosa potrebbe indossare quella sera, ma la curiosità sta avendo la meglio su di lui. Dal momento che questa è la _sua_ casa, ha tutto il diritto di essere ficcanaso. Guardarsi un po’ intorno non gli farà alcun male.  
È strano per lui imparare a conoscersi di nuovo da adulto, visto che non si conosce per niente. Louis può scoprire qualcosa soltanto grazie agli indizi che trova in giro o grazie alle persone che lo circondano, ed è _molto_ più difficile di quanto sembri. Ha bisogno di tutto l’aiuto possibile e forse se studia meglio la disposizione di casa sua, potrebbe capire molte cose su se stesso.  
Louis decide di iniziare dalla cucina, in parte perché è curioso, ma soprattutto perché ha fame. Evita alcuni mobili dove pensa che troverà soltanto posate, piatti e ciotole. Si dirige direttamente verso l’enorme dispensa, pregando di non essersi trasformato in un amante del cibo sano negli ultimi diciassette anni.  
Le sue preoccupazioni si dissipano quando apre la porta della dispensa e trova gli scaffali pieni dei suoi cibi preferiti. Cibo spazzatura.  
“Forte!” Esclama Louis, prendendo subito un sacchetto di patatine. C’è una quantità oscena di cibo spazzatura nella sua cucina e assolutamente nessuno può impedirgli di mangiare tutto quello che vuole, non c’è nessuno che gli ricorda che deve mangiare cose più sane. Ormai è cresciuto e può fare tutto ciò che vuole, e se vuole mangiare soltanto schifezze, nessuno potrà impedirglielo.  
Sebbene sia consapevole del fatto di dover seguire una dieta equilibrata per il lavoro che fa. Non c’è modo che il suo corpo possa sostenere un allenamento intensivo di calcio con una dieta a base di Cheese Puffs e Skittles. Al momento, non ha nessuna intenzione di preoccuparsene però.  
Louis si avventura per la casa, portandosi dietro un pacco di Doritos e una lattina di coca, lasciando una scia di briciole sul pavimento. Mentre continua la sua escursione, scopre diverse camere per gli ospiti, un piccolo cinema, una sala giochi con un enorme tavolo da biliardo e una palestra. Successivamente si incammina all’esterno e spalanca la bocca di fronte allo splendido giardino di casa sua, tanto che ne rimane incantato per qualche minuto, catturato dalla pace e dalla bellezza di questo posto. C’è un silenzio irreale che lo fa quasi sentire come se fosse stato trasportato in un altro mondo. Intorno a lui ci sono diverse aiuole dove sbocciano fiori di ogni genere e colore, riempiendo i suoi sensi di un profumo meraviglioso. Una fontana in pietra si trova al centro del giardino, circondata da panchine di marmo. Il rumore dell’acqua è rilassante e dona serenità all’ambiente. È incredibile e Louis potrebbe passare il resto della giornata in quel posto.  
“Harry lo adorerebbe,” si ritrova a pensare ad alta voce. Il suo migliore amico - o quello che è al momento, apprezzerebbe questo spazio tranquillo fuori dal mondo. Louis riesce ad immaginare il riccio scattare un centinaio di fotografie, cercando di catturare ogni aspetto di quel giardino paradisiaco.  
Amici o no, Louis deve invitare Harry a casa sua per farglielo vedere. Ne varrebbe la pena soltanto per vedere il sorriso dolce ed estasiato sul viso dell’altro.  
Louis si incammina per il giardino, camminando sui gradini di pietra fino a raggiungere un piccolo edificio, costruito nello stile della casa principale. La porta richiede un codice di accesso, quindi estrae il pezzo di carta datogli da Niall e digita il codice giusto per aprire la porta.  
La luce sulla porta lampeggia e il castano strilla di gioia quando la luce del sole illumina diverse file di auto lussuose. Possiede un’ampia varietà di veicoli, dalla Maserati alla Range Rover, dalla Lamborghini alla Bentley, Porsche, Jaguar e la lista potrebbe continuare all’infinito. Louis non riesce a contenere l’eccitazione.  
Si avvicina alla prima auto, che sembra essere una Ferrari 458 Spider nera. L’interno è elegante e moderno e Louis è troppo scioccato e impaurito anche solo per toccarla. Passa la mano sulle insegne gialle della Ferrari al centro del volante, ansimando. È una macchina meravigliosa e mentre afferra il volante, la sua mente e il suo corpo lo stanno praticamente _supplicando_ di guidarla.  
Louis ha già guidato prima di quel momento. Lui ed Harry hanno fatto un piccolo giro illegale con il minivan di sua madre. Probabilmente è stata la cosa più stupida che Louis abbia mai fatto, e stranamente Harry l’ha incoraggiato. Beh, in realtà, il riccio l’ha sfidato a guidare la macchina e lui non si è mai arreso di fronte ad una sfida, quindi ha dovuto farlo. Comunque, è stato sorprendentemente bravo a guidare il minivan lungo il vialetto di casa fino alla tavola calda di Lucille. Anche se Harry ha urlato e implorato di fermarsi per tutto il tragitto.  
Le chiavi sono posate in modo allettante nella console centrale, ma non sembrano delle normali chiavi. E questo probabilmente perché non esiste una _vera_ chiave. Si sporge all’interno per guardare l’accensione, ma ciò che vede è un piccolo pulsante. Curiosamente, Louis preme il pulsante luminoso, ma non succede nulla. Lo schermo al centro lampeggia e si accende, ma niente di più. Scrolla le spalle e sposta distrattamente il cambio in avanti.  
Quello che non si aspetta è che la macchina inizia a muoversi all’improvviso. Non ha messo la chiave da nessuna parte, come è possibile? La macchina comincia a camminare, ruggendo, e sbatte contro il muro del garage.  
“Oh _merda_ …” balbetta Louis con gli occhi spalancati, le mani congelate sul volante. Mette il cambio in folle ed esce dall’auto per controllare i danni. Il paraurti anteriore della Spider è attaccato al muro, il cofano un tempo lucido è ora accartocciato su se stesso. Non sembra per niente una cosa buona.  
Louis si mette le mani tra i capelli, chiude gli occhi ed inizia a camminare avanti e indietro per la rimessa. “Cazzoooooooo, cazzo, cazzo, _cazzo_.”  
Louis corre fuori dal garage, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle e ritornando in casa, decidendo di occuparsene dopo. Forse può far finta che non sia successo nulla. Da quel momento in poi, decide di non ricordare assolutamente l’esistenza di un’auto sportiva. Ferrari? Quale Ferrari? Louis non possiede una Ferrari. Non ha mai visto una Ferrari in vita sua.  
Una volta rientrato in casa, sale rapidamente la prima rampa di scale, dirigendosi verso l’enorme camera da letto. Lungo il corridoio, Louis trova una stanza contenente uno stereo enorme e un sacco di dischi tra cui scegliere; decide quindi di ascoltare un po’ di musica per liberare la mente dal piccolo incidente di poco prima mentre si prepara per la festa.  
Possiede una vasta collezione di vinili e cd, ed è confortante sapere che, anche nell’era digitale, è possibile ancora ascoltare la musica con un disco. Trova l’album di House of Pain e lo inserisce nel lettore cd. Apparentemente, il sistema audio attraversa tutta la casa e ben presto le note di Jump Around risuonano ovunque.  
“Fantastico!” Louis rimane stupito dalla qualità del suono. Meno male che non ha vicini, altrimenti li avrebbe sicuramente fatti arrabbiare e sarebbero venuti a bussare direttamente alla sua porta dicendogli di abbassare il volume.  
Louis balla nel corridoio mentre raggiunge la camera da letto padronale, volteggiando e saltellando come se non gli importasse nulla del mondo circostante. Salta sul grosso letto king size, continuando a cantare la canzone.  
Una volta che il letto è completamente sfatto, Louis si sdraia sulla schiena e sospira profondamente. Anche con le braccia e le gambe spalancate, non riesce a raggiungere i bordi del letto. Dormire in un letto così grande, da solo, non deve essere bello. Di sicuro qualche volta si sente solo. Rende ancora più ovvio il fatto che non c’è nessuno a fargli compagnia durante la notte. Anche se Louis ha un fidanzato sexy da coccolare, da qualche parte.  
Si mette a sedere, ricordandosi che dovrebbe vestirsi per andare alla festa. Scende dal letto e si avvicina a quello che, presume, sia il suo armadio. Ma nulla avrebbe potuto prepararlo per lo spettacolo che si trova di fronte quando accende le luci.  
Spalanca la mascella mentre inciampa contro l’anta dell’armadio. Non dovrebbe nemmeno essere classificato come armadio visto che è grande quanto la sua camera da letto. È così grande che all’interno ci sono addirittura dei divanetti, una televisione e un mini bar. Come se Louis trascorresse il suo tempo libero oziando nel suo armadio. Beh, forse lo fa? Non ne sarebbe meravigliato e non darebbe la colpa al se stesso più vecchio, è un luogo straordinario.  
Un’intera parete è completamente piena di vestiti lavati e stirati alla perfezione. Louis è sicuro al cento per cento di non averlo fatto da solo, non è mai stato troppo bravo a tenere in ordine le sue cose. Passa la mano lungo i tessuti morbidi dei completi e, mentre si gira per continuare la sua esplorazione, rimane senza fiato. Un’altra parete è piena di vestiti casual: felpe, maglioni, tute, jeans, giacche, jogger, qualsiasi altra cosa Louis abbia sognato di indossare da piccolo.  
“Sono in paradiso…” spalanca la bocca, inciampando all’indietro e sedendosi su un pouf. Ha sempre adorato i vestiti e ha sperato che da adulto avesse continuato a coltivare quella passione, ma non si sarebbe mai aspettato tutto _questo_.  
Louis prende il telecomando alla sua sinistra e prova ad accendere la tv con il pulsante verde. Invece che accendersi la televisione, però, due pareti del suo armadio si aprono magicamente, rivelando un enorme stanza incorporata all’interno. “Che cazzo.”  
Scarpe. File su file di _scarpe_. Di tutti i colori, di tutti gli stili, di tutte le marche che ama e adora. Ci sono coppie di scarpe da collezione, scarpe da utilizzare tutti i giorni, scarpe eleganti, scarpe da ginnastica classiche e scarpe da calcio. Avrebbe potuto aprire un negozio di scarpe soltanto utilizzando quelle presenti nel suo armadio.  
“Potrei morire proprio qui, in questo posto, e sarei felice.” Ansima Louis, non avendo ancora trovato la forza di chiudere la bocca. La vasta gamma di vestiti e accessori lo mette in crisi, potrebbe fare un pisolino prima di pensare a cosa indossare quella sera.  
  
  


▵ ▲ ▵

  
  
  
  
Louis impiega due ore per vestirsi e prepararsi per andare. Sì, una buona parte del tempo l’ha speso provando capi su capi presenti nell’armadio. Ci sono così tante cose interessanti lì dentro e si è sentito un po’ sopraffatto. L’altra parte del tempo, tuttavia, l’ha passato cercando di capire come radersi il viso, per togliere così la lunga barba e mettere in risalto i suoi lineamenti perfetti.  
Scopre che rasarsi è molto più difficile e spaventoso di quanto immaginasse, e Louis ha avuto più di una volta paura di tagliarsi la pelle. Ha passato minuti interi di fronte allo specchio a parlare con se stesso per tranquillizzarsi, e alla fine ha raccolto tutto il suo coraggio e ha iniziato a radersi lentamente. Ora la sua pelle è meravigliosamente morbida e liscia. Beh, tranne il punto in cui si è tagliato sotto il mento, ma è convinto che nessuno riuscirà a notare quel piccolo taglietto invisibile.  
Mentre si sistema i capelli in un modo accettabile, qualcuno bussa alla porta del bagno e sussulta per lo spavento. Poi sente la voce di Niall provenire dall’esterno e si ricorda che il suo assistente ha le chiavi di casa sua.  
“Tutto bene, Louis?” Esclama Niall fuori dalla porta. “La limousine ti sta aspettando.”  
“Ciao Niall!” Louis apre la porta, sorridendo allegramente. “Sono pronto.”  
“Oh wow, ti sei rasato,” Niall sbatte le palpebre, sorpreso.  
“Mhmm, ho pensato che fosse arrivato il momento, non mi piace avere troppi peli sul viso,” Louis scrolla le spalle, toccandosi leggermente la pelle.  
“Penso sia un bel cambiamento.”  
“Aww, grazie amico,” sorride Louis, mettendo un braccio attorno alle spalle di Niall mentre camminano lungo il corridoio.  
Si dirigono sul vialetto dove li attente l’autista con la limousine. Louis lancia un’occhiata al garage e fa immediatamente una smorfia al ricordo di ciò che ha fatto quel pomeriggio.  
“Uh, non riesco proprio a _crederci_ …” borbotta sottovoce.  
“Stai bene?” Domanda Niall, incuriosito.  
“Hmmm sì- certo,” il giovane annuisce piano.  
Niall restringe gli occhi, girandosi verso l’auto per aprirgli la portiera.  
“Ok, ok. Non è vero che sto bene,” Louis si arrende e china la testa verso il basso. “Niall, devo dirti una cosa.”  
“Tutto bene?”  
“È una storia molto divertente in effetti… ha ha… ecco, potrei aver accidentalmente- non di proposito sia chiaro… uhm, schiantato il paraurti della Ferrari contro il muro del garage.” Dice Louis velocemente, evitando il contatto visivo con l’assistente.  
“Oh va bene,” Niall scrolla le spalle, prendendo il cellulare dalla tasca.  
“Ho fatto un casino, vero? Mi dispiace molto, moltissimo! È stato un incidente e probabilmente non avrei dovuto-”  
“Aspetta, ti stai scusando con me? Louis, è la tua macchina,” gli ricorda il suo assistente gentilmente, alzando gli occhi dal telefono.  
“Oh, giusto,” realizza Louis. È così strano che non ci sia nessuno a rimproverarlo quando fa un casino.  
“Ok, ho chiamato il meccanico per domani,” lo informa Niall, posando di nuovo il telefono. “Risolverà il danno, ok?”  
“Oh, tutto qui? Wow, ok.”  
“Beh, hai fatto qualcos’altro mentre non c’ero?” Chiede Niall, fissandolo in attesa.  
“Ho fatto un casino, un gran casino,” ammette Louis, mordendosi un labbro. “Soprattutto mentre mi preparavo. Ci sono vestiti _ovunque_. Oh! E quando ho fatto merenda, ecco, ho lasciato briciole in ogni stanza. Non l’ho fatto apposta.”  
“Non è una novità,” dice il biondo. “La donna delle pulizie arriverà domani per pulire il tuo casino mentre su sarai all’allenamento, come sempre.”  
“Oh,” Louis annuisce. Avere trent’anni non è poi così male.  
“Altre confessioni?” Lo prende in giro l’assistente, iniziando a sentirsi a suo agio insieme a Louis. “Commenti? Preoccupazioni? Domande?”  
Louis ridacchia, trovando Niall sempre più simpatico. “Uhm, penso di essere a posto, per ora. Riguardo a dopo non posso prometterti nulla.”  
Niall sorride e probabilmente è il sorriso più caloroso che abbia ricevuto da qualcuno da quando si è ritrovato catapultato nella vita adulta.  
  
  


▵ ▲ ▵

  
  
  
La limousine si ferma sul vialetto dell’elegante Rossington Hall. L’autista fa il giro della macchina e apre la portiera per Louis, il quale si imbatte immediatamente in telecamere e giornalisti. Stanno tutti urlando il suo nome, parlando l’uno sopra l’altro, urlandogli domande su domande. Questa volta, Louis è leggermente più preparato a gestire la situazione, ma la sua strategia rimane la stessa: sorridere e salutare. Una volta arrivato a metà strada verso l’entrata, abbassa la testa e cammina velocemente per arrivare il prima possibile all’interno.  
Quando riesce finalmente ad entrare nel vasto edificio a più piani, si prende un momento per guardarsi intorno. Il design dell’edificio è classico ed elegante, pavimenti in marmo lucido e lampadari di cristallo. Lungo le pareti, la sala è decorata con stendardi rossi con lo stemma del Doncaster Rover. Camerieri e cameriere si spostano leggiadri nell’immensa sala, portando piatti di antipasti e stuzzichini vari. Ci sono persone ovunque e Louis le sente chiacchierare allegramente e socializzare tra loro, altre invece stanno danzando sull’enorme pista da ballo al centro della sala.  
Individua Rusty e Liam vicino al bancone, mentre parlano tra loro bevendo un drink.  
“Ehi Liam, ehi Rust-ssell,” Louis si sente in imbarazzo. È difficile chiamarlo Russell, non gli viene naturale. Per quanto lo riguarda, il nome dell’amico è Rusty.  
Rusty restringe gli occhi di fronte all’errore di Louis, ma decide di non dire nulla, alzando il bicchiere verso le labbra.  
“Tommo, oh merda, sembri così _giovane_ ,” sussulta Liam quando nota la sua faccia rasata. “Sei ancora un giovanotto sotto tutta quella barba.”  
“Hai voluto cambiare look?” Commenta Rusty.  
“Ad essere sincero, tutti quei peli cominciavano a darmi fastidio,” ammette Louis. Non è ancora abituato ad avere tutta quella barba.  
“E questo vestito,” Rusty lancia uno sguardo al suo abbigliamento. “Sembra che tu sia appena uscito da un video musicale di Vanille Ice.”  
“Penso che tu sia fantastico! Mi piace,” si complimenta Liam, applaudendo. “È molto… vintage. Non potrei mai sfoggiare un look del genere senza sembrare un pazzo.”  
Louis guarda i vestiti che ha meticolosamente scelto. Ha optato per un maglione girocollo Hugo Boos in edizione limitata del ’92, con una giacca a vento Fila colorata, e pantaloni sportivi abbinati. Infine un paio di Reebok Classics bianche.  
In tutta onestà, Louis si sente orgoglioso del suo abbigliamento, considerando che gran parte del suo armadio è composta da vestiti stretti. Chi ha inventato i jeans attillati, e come diavolo dovrebbe infilarseli? Di sicuro il suo sedere non ci entrerebbe. Louis preferisce di gran lungo indossare qualcosa di più comodo e fortunatamente una parte del suo guardaroba è composta da abiti sportivi e tute. Sono gli abiti che si indossavano negli anni ’90, ma ora apparentemente vengono soprannominati vintage.  
“Ice, ice, baby,” lo prende in giro Rusty, cantando i testi di Vanille Ice nel suo orecchio.  
“Amo quella canzone!” Mormora Louis eccitato.  
“Oh mio Dio, sembri un bambino degli anni ’90,” Rusty ride tra sé e sé, finendo il suo drink marrone. “Il ventenne Will Smith ne sarebbe così orgoglioso. Sembri il principe di Bel Air.”  
“Lo pensi davvero?” Louis, stupito, torna a guardare il suo abbigliamento. Will Smith è una leggenda della moda, soprattutto quando si tratta di vestiti sportivi. Essere paragonato a lui lo fa sentire al settimo cielo.  
“Ok, lasciamo perdere Vanille Ice e Will Smith,” li interrompe Liam, l’espressione seria. “Anche se siamo ad una festa, non dobbiamo soltanto bere e divertirci, ragazzi. Ho bisogno che voi andiate là fuori a cercare alcuni sponsor, parlate con tutti, flirtate, fate gli amichevoli. Qualsiasi cosa.”  
“Rilassati, Payne,” dice Rusty. “Ci riusciremo. O almeno- _io_ ci riuscirò. Non so se il principe di Bel Air ha capito cosa deve fare, invece,” fa un cenno verso Louis.  
Liam sorride, mettendo una mano sulle loro spalle. “Rendetemi orgoglioso ragazzi.” Lancia loro un’occhiata incoraggiante prima di prendere il telefono per rispondere ad una chiamata. “Scusatemi un attimo. Pronto? No, non è- sei serio? Cazzo.” Liam sospira profondamente, uscendo dalla sala mentre litiga con qualcuno.  
“Posso offrirvi da bere?” Chiede un cameriere passando davanti a loro con in mano un vassoio.  
“Uno scotch,” dice Rusty, appoggiando il bicchiere vuoto sul vassoio.  
“Un coca, per favore,” risponde Louis, prima di ricordarsi che, adesso, può bere tutto ciò che vuole. “Anzi no, aspetta. La stessa cosa che ha preso lui.”  
“Ok, nessun problema-”  
“Ho un documento d’identità, lo vuoi vedere? Perché ce l’ho davvero!” Aggiunge Louis, toccandosi le tasche posteriori.  
“Uh no, va bene così, signore.” Replica il cameriere, spaesato e confuso.  
“Sei troppo strano,” sospira Rusty, scuotendo la testa e incamminandosi verso gli ospiti per socializzare, lasciandolo solo.  
  
  


▵ ▲ ▵

  
  
  
Okay, ha imparato una lezione. Lo scotch è la cosa più schifosa che abbia mai assaggiato. Fondamentalmente, Louis capisce che qualsiasi cosa di color marrone fa schifo. Whisky, scotch, bourbon, sono tutti molto forti e hanno un odore nauseabondo. Louis non ha ingerito quasi nulla perché ha sempre sputato il liquido nel bicchiere un momento dopo averlo assaggiato. Le uniche bevande decenti sono quelle colorate che sanno di frutta, con un numero impressionante di ombrellini che fuoriescono dal bicchiere.  
Quello che gli piace di più è di un blu elettrico con una cannuccia rosa brillante. Il bordo del bicchiere è decorato con fiori, ananas, ciliegie e un minuscolo ombrellino viola. Louis non sa cosa ci sia all’interno, ma non gli importa perché ha un sapore fantastico, di frutti tropicali.  
Anche se dovrebbe ‘lavorare’ o qualsiasi altra cosa, Louis trascorre il suo tempo girovagando per la sala, assaggiando ogni cibo disponibile e sorseggiando drink colorati. Non è sicuro di quali ospiti dovrebbe prendere di mira, gli sembrano tutti uguali, oltre che degli sconosciuti. E anche se sapesse chi cercare, non saprebbe assolutamente cosa dire o come iniziare una conversazione. Quindi decide di lasciare tutto il lavoro a Rusty, dato che sembra così sicuro di sé.  
Le persone che presume siano suoi fan gli si avvicinano per chiedergli qualche foto o per chiacchierare, e per lui è ancora strano. Non è riuscito ad abituarsi a tutta quella popolarità. Sembra che tutti vogliano cercare disperatamente di impressionarlo, in qualche modo. O chiedergli qualcosa, o _flirtare_ con lui.  
Il che è strano, perché è risaputo che Louis ha un fidanzato, no? Sembra essere un’informazione a conoscenza di tutti. Eppure le persone - in particolare gli uomini, insistono a girargli attorno, toccandolo insistentemente sul braccio o sulla schiena oppure condividendo con lui sguardi accesi, aspettando una sua reazione. Ma Louis non sa esattamente come comportarsi, quindi continua a bere il suo drink attraverso la cannuccia rosa.  
Dopo alcune ore di vagabondaggio senza meta, Louis vede Niall scendere le scale, quindi corre immediatamente verso il ragazzo.  
“Niall!” Esclama Louis, dandogli un forte abbraccio, come se non l’avesse visto soltanto qualche ora prima.  
Niall non è sorpreso dal suo saluto affettuoso. “Ciao Louis, come va?”  
“Sto bevendo! Sono le undici di sera e sono ad una festa, cosa c’è di meglio?”  
“Uhm, niente, immagino?” Prova a dire Niall, ridendo istericamente, sembrando un po’ confuso.  
“Sebbene questa festa sia un po’ morta, non succede nulla di interessante. Tutte le feste degli adulti sono così? Mi sto quasi stancando.”  
“Beh, no, non sono tutte così. Direi che questa è particolarmente tranquilla.”  
“Oh,” Louis fa una smorfia. “Scommetto che Liam sta avendo un aneurisma da qualche parte. So che questa festa era molto importante, per lui.”  
“Dev’essere la bevanda più strana e fruttata che abbia mia visto, Tommo!” Louis sente dire da Rusty, che si avvicina a lui e Niall. “Ha degli ombrellini e tutto il resto. E quella cannuccia rosa? Oh mio Dio.”  
“In realtà sa di frutta. È un po’ come un frullato,” replica Louis.  
“Non è quello che intendevo,” Rusty sospira pesantemente, come se Louis gli avesse appena rubato la felicità.  
Louis lo fissa confuso, sbattendo le palpebre e guardando il suo cocktail blu. “Non capisco… cosa vuoi dire? _È_ un succo di frutta, e la cannuccia rosa è divertente.”  
“No – Dio. Smettila di dire stronzate,” esplode Rusty. “Dimenticati quello che ho detto.”  
“Ok, ma… è davvero bello e ha un buon sapore. Non sembra esserci alcol.” Spiega Louis entusiasta, mescolando la bevanda colorata. “Vuoi assaggiarlo?”  
Rusty sbatte le palpebre, fissandolo sconcertato. “No.”  
“Sei sicuro?” Louis alza il bicchiere fino alla faccia dell’uomo. “Penso che ti piacerà. Sembra una bevanda tropicale.”  
“Per favore, smettila.”  
Louis sospira e decide di godersi la bellezza del suo drink, senza condividerlo con altre persone.  
Harry l’avrebbe sicuramente assaggiato, pensa Louis tra sé e sé. Se fosse con lui adesso, avrebbe assaporato il suo fottuto drink alla frutta. E avrebbe adorato la cannuccia rosa e gli ombrellini colorati, poi Harry praticamente ama la frutta quindi gli sarebbe sicuramente piaciuto. Se fosse stato qui con lui, probabilmente avrebbero fatto a gara per vedere chi sarebbe riuscito a bere più velocemente il cocktail. Ed Harry avrebbe sicuramente perso perché è lentissimo a bere e mangiare.  
Louis non può fare a meno di sorridere al pensiero. Gli piacerebbe poter stare insieme al riccio ancora una volta. Sa che non sono esattamente amici come prima, ma il castano non può negare che Harry avrebbe reso quella festa molto più interessante. Louis non è annoiato, ma non si sta nemmeno divertendo. La gente è noiosa, la musica è lenta e, francamente, Louis ha del cibo migliore nella dispensa di casa sua.  
L’unica cosa positiva a questo punto sono i drink sgargianti e fruttati.  
“Ugh, no,” sussurra Rusty, facendo un cenno col mento verso l’ingresso. “Guarda chi c’è.”  
“Chi?” Louis segue lo sguardo dell’altro verso una coppia che cammina verso di loro con le mani intrecciate. Uno è biondo e l’altro ha i capelli castano scuro, e sono entrambi molto attraenti. Sono vestiti in modo impeccabile, con giacca e cravatta, abbinati l’uno all’altro.  
“Sono Jack e Marcelo,” Rusty emette un gemito infastidito. “Che cazzo ci fanno qui?”  
“Li conosciamo?” Louis si sporge verso Niall per sussurrargli nell’orecchio. Ha capito che deve fare affidamento sul suo assistente per avere qualsiasi informazione. Louis non conosce nessuno a quella festa, e ha bisogno di capire velocemente chi è chi. Il suo assistente personale non gli domanda come mai non possiede queste informazioni di base, si limita semplicemente a rispondergli. In un certo senso, lui e Niall sono un piccolo team.  
“Sì. Allora, Jack, quello biondo, è il direttore generale dell’Arsenal e suo marito, Marcelo, è il capitano della squadra dell’Arsenal e uno dei giocatori più apprezzati… o almeno lo era nei suoi giorni di gloria,” spiega Niall. “Ha quasi 45 anni, dovrebbe ritirarsi a breve.”  
“Hmm, ok,” annuisce Louis lentamente, guardando la coppia attraversare la stanza mentre continua a bere dalla cannuccia. “Quindi, in che rapporti siamo con queste persone, Niall? Li odiamo? Li amiamo?”  
“Beh, Marcelo è un tuo acerrimo rivale.”  
“Naturalmente, dal momento che giochiamo in squadre avversarie e vogliamo entrambi vincere la Premier,” Louis fa una smorfia prima di voltarsi verso Niall. “Ma in che rapporti _siamo_ davvero, Niall? Dimmi la verità, i dettagli piccanti. Se non fossi il tuo capo, cosa mi diresti di loro?”  
“Onestamente?” Chiede Niall, incerto.  
“Sì, devi essere sempre sincero,” dice il giovane, guardando il biondo.  
“Oh beh, uh, secondo me… Jack è un completo idiota e Marcelo è un uomo geloso ed irritante, che ha bisogno soltanto di chiudere la bocca e andare in pensione.”  
“Capito, quindi li odiamo. Benissimo.” Riassume Louis, scuotendo la testa. Può anche conoscere Niall da un giorno soltanto, ma in un certo senso si fida di lui. Sa che non gli racconterebbe mai una bugia.  
Marcelo e Jack si fanno strada in mezzo alla folla, avvicinandosi a Louis e Rusty.  
“Come va, Jack? Sono sorpreso che sei riuscito ad arrivare qua senza deambulatore,” dice Rusty con un sorrisetto sarcastico sul volto.  
Marcelo alza gli occhi color miele al cielo. “Russel, è _sempre_ un piacere incontrarti.”  
“Aww Marcy, vorrei poter dire lo stesso,” l’uomo mette un finto broncio. “Che cosa state facendo qua? Siete molto lontani da casa e l’ultima volta che ho controllato l’Arsenal non è stato invitato. Siete qui per rubare i nostri sponsor?”  
“Non siamo qua per questo, inoltre non è che abbiate chissà quali sponsor da poter rubare,” Jack fa una smorfia, sghignazzando e guardandosi intorno nella sala.  
“Beh, almeno i nostri giocatori non ricevono ancora uno sconto anziani,” replica Rusty, facendo un cenno con il mento verso Marcelo. “Sei pronto per fare il check-in in una casa di cura, Marcy?”  
“Mi chiamo Marcelo, non Marcy,” lo corregge l’uomo, sollevando un sopracciglio. “E per favore, ricordati che tu non sarai mai come me. Gioco meglio io che sono un po’ più ‘vecchio’ che tu alla tua età.”  
Onestamente, Louis non avrebbe mai immaginato che l’uomo di fronte a loro avesse quindici anni in più. È incredibile. E lui e Rusty hanno delle personalità molto simili, non c’è da stupirsi che il suo amico lo odi così tanto.  
“Sei davvero in forma per la tua età…” dice distrattamente Louis a voce alta.  
Rusty gira la testa verso di lui, lanciandogli uno sguardo sbalordito che sembra urlargli un ‘ _stai zitto cazzo, come ti permetti._ ’  
“Ehm- voglio dire… sembri un vecchio! Vattene da qua, non mi piaci!” Prova a dire debolmente, ma non è bravo a raccontare le bugie.  
“Non posso mai fidarmi di me, stronzo,” borbotta Rusty, sospirando pesantemente e pizzicandosi il naso con un’espressione imbarazzata sul viso.  
Jack ridacchia sorpreso, guardandolo in modo strano. “Non è quello che mi sarei aspettato da te, Louis. Sei già ubriaco?”  
“Soffre di qualche malattia che non riusciamo ancora a decifrare, non preoccuparti per lui,” Rusty si sposta di fronte a lui, affrontando Jack a testa alta, gli occhi ridotti a due fessure. “Comunque, non abbiamo bisogno né di te né del tuo vecchio maritino che sembra un fossile qui a Donny, quindi uscire da qui e non metteteci più piede. Dovreste venire qua soltanto per le partite, quando vi faremo il culo.”  
Rusty fissa i due uomini con aria di sfida, senza indietreggiare di un passo, finché Marcelo non sorride diabolicamente.  
“Piccolo?” Marcelo chiama dolcemente il marito, gli occhi ancora su Rusty.  
“Sì, caro?” Risponde Jack, lo stesso tono dolce.  
“Hai per caso visto i mie _tre_ anelli del campionato?” Chiede Marcelo. “Mi sembra di averli smarriti.”  
“Oh, intendi i _tre_ anelli che rappresentano i _tre_ campionati che _tu_ stesso hai vinto?” Domanda Jack drammaticamente.  
“Ugh, eccoci alle solite. Giuro che sto per vomitare,” Rusty alza gli occhi al cielo. “Quante volte dovrò sopportare ancora questa scenetta?”  
“Non riesco proprio a trovare i miei _tre_ anelli placcati in oro,” medita Marcelo in modo teatrale, mostrando con orgoglio gli anelli alle dita. “Ho detto che sono tre, giusto?”  
“Non penso che tu l’abbia detto, in realtà,” lo incoraggia Jack. “Sono davvero tre?”  
“Sì, ho _tre_ anelli del campionato e non riesco a trovarne nessuno. Neanche uno dei tre! Che strano,” Marcelo solleva le dita mostrando gli anelli luccicanti.  
“Oh Dio, per favore, salvami da tutto questo.” Si lamenta Rusty, gettando indietro la testa.  
“Uh, sono proprio lì, sulla tua mano,” sottolinea Louis con ovvietà, non capendo lo scherzo. “Proprio di fronte al tuo viso. Voglio dire, so che hai più di quarant’anni, ma come fai ad essere così cieco?”  
“Sta’ zitto!” Sibila Rusty, colpendolo sulle costole.  
“Cazzo,” Louis maledice l’amico per il colpo, facendo quasi cadere il suo bicchiere. “Cosa ho detto di male?”  
Rusty lo ignora e grugnisce. Quindi Louis ritorna a bere il suo cocktail blu elettrico, cercando di distrarsi dal dolore.  
“Oh guarda, eccoli!” Sussulta Marcelo per lo shock, ammirando le dita ingioiellate. “Li ho indossati per così tanto tempo che mi sono dimenticato di loro.”  
“Ha senso, considerando che sei vecchio decrepito,” brontola Rusty.  
“Probabilmente non sai nemmeno cosa si prova ad avere anelli del genere.” Scherza Marcelo, agitando la mano davanti ai loro volti.  
“Uhm, sono confuso…” si intromette Louis, sbirciando da sopra la spalla di Rusty. “Non hai una casa o una cassaforte in cui poterli lasciare, per sicurezza? Perché li indossi sempre? Sembra una cosa stupida,” osserva con disapprovazione mentre continua a bere. “Davvero una cosa stupida, e anche un po’ da narcisista, secondo me.”  
Marcelo sposta l’attenzione direttamente su Louis. “E tu quanti anelli hai Louis? Ricordamelo.”  
Louis prova a pensare alla sua biografia su Wikipedia, ma non ha letto nulla riguardo al fatto che la sua squadra abbia vinto la Premier, nonostante ci fossero andati vicini molte volte. Non capisce esattamente il perché, ma sa di non possedere anelli del genere. La sua espressione rimane invariata mentre continua a bere il suo cocktail e guarda il suo rivale.  
“Giusto, nessuno,” risponde Marcelo con arroganza  
“Per adesso,” suggerisce Louis. “Per come la vedo io, ho ancora un sacco di anni a disposizione per vincerne. Non come te.”  
“Sì, infatti. Non potrai di certo vincere anelli e titoli mentre sei seduto in una casa di cura, collegato ad un respiratore,” aggiunge Rusty.  
“Vedremo come andrà a finire.”  
“Puoi scommetterti il tuo culo fossilizzato che lo vedremo,” promette Rusty.  
Marcelo sorride sarcastico. “Godetevi la vostra festa, sembra un flop in effetti.”  
“Ci vediamo in giro, ragazzi,” Jack gli fa l’occhiolino mentre appoggia il braccio addosso alle spalle del marito per allontanarsi.  
“Hai ragione Niall, sono degli stronzi e li odio,” sussurra Louis, guardando la coppia allontanarsi. “E Marcelo ha bisogno di togliersi quel bastone dal culo.”  
Niall annuisce, aggiustandosi gli occhiali. “Te l’ho detto.”  
“Vorrei che si strozzassero.” Brontola Rusty amaramente.  
Liam si avvicina al loro gruppetto e gli appoggia una mano sulla spalla, notando la compagnia indesiderata. “Chi li ha invitati?”  
“È quello che mi sto chiedendo anche io,” dice Rusty puntando gli occhi sul duo dell’Arsenal. “Teste di cazzo.”  
“Ugh beh, non importa. Tutto questo è un fottuto disastro,” sospira Liam abbattuto. “Non stiamo ottenendo neanche uno sponsor, in effetti penso che li stiamo perdendo con questa festa.”  
“Sì, non avrei mai voluto dirtelo ma… questa festa è noiosissima.” Annuncia Louis, mordendo la cannuccia e osservando la sala. “È normale che nessuno voglia sponsorizzarci.”  
“Oh grazie tante, Louis, sei sempre così positivo,” sbuffa Liam, sarcastico. “Io non so cosa fare! Le persone se ne stanno andando via, è come guardare i soldi uscire dalla porta.”  
“Beh, perché non fai qualcosa a riguardo?” Domanda Louis.  
“Oh, e cosa Tommo?” Chiede Rusty, girandosi verso di lui. “Dal momento che sei così intelligente, cosa suggerisci di fare?”  
“Beh,” Louis si guarda intorno nella sala e aggrotta le sopracciglia, arricciando il naso con disgusto quando sente l’orribile musica techno pompare dalle casse. “È la musica che fa schifo, chi ballerebbe mai su queste canzoni? È spazzatura.”  
Liam geme, non essendo del tutto in disaccordo con lui. “Beh, cosa consigli, DJ Tommo? Sei diventato improvvisamente un esperto di musica?”  
Louis scruta di nuovo la stanza, notando gli ospiti mezzi addormentati e la pista da ballo vuota. Individua la fonte di quella musica irritante, proviene da una cabina da dj sulla parete di fondo. Annuisce deciso e torna a guardare Liam.  
“Tieni il mio drink,” consegna il bicchiere prezioso nelle mani dell’amico. “Assicurati di non perdere gli ombrellini, mi piacciono molto.”  
Liam aggrotta la fronte, tenendo goffamente tra le mani il drink di Louis. Rusty appare altrettanto confuso.  
Louis raddrizza le spalle, solleva la testa e il mento e marcia spedito verso la cabina del dj attraverso la pista vuota. Quando si avvicina, nota che lo stand è decisamente più alto di lui, visto che è appoggiato su un piccolo step, ma non si lascia scoraggiare, si alza in punta di piedi e prova a parlare con il DJ.  
Dopo aver contrattato con il ragazzo per alcuni minuti, Louis si volta per guardare la pista da ballo. La sicurezza che ha provato fino a quel momento svanisce completamente mentre raggiunge il centro della sala. Improvvisamente nota che gli occhi di tutti i presenti sono puntati su di lui, in attesa di scoprire cosa ha in mente di fare.  
Il dj cambia il disco e ben presto il ritmo di U Can’t Touch This di MC Hammer si diffonde attraverso gli altoparlanti del Rossington Hall.  
Molte persone riconoscono all’istante il grande classico anni ’90, spalancando gli occhi e continuando a fissare Louis al centro della pista, da solo. L’attenzione su di lui cresce ancora di più, e Louis vorrebbe scomparire all’istante. Questa è stata una cattiva idea, una _cattivissima_ idea. Ha sempre avuto idee un po’ folli da ragazzino, ma questa è sicuramente in cima alla lista.  
Perché mai avrebbe dovuto volontariamente mettersi in imbarazzo di fronte a tutti? Cosa ha pensato di fare? Forse può camminare lentamente verso l’uscita e fare finta di niente, e più tardi riderci su con i suoi amici e dimenticare l’accaduto.  
  
… _Can’t touch this! Oh-oh oh oh oh-oh oh…_  
  
Al margine della pista, Liam lo osserva mentre si morde nervosamente un labbro. Alla sua sinistra, Rusty scuote la testa, allontanandosi come se non potesse guardare la scena imbarazzante di fronte a lui. Niall, invece, gli offre un piccolo sorriso incoraggiante.  
Louis sta iniziando ad apprezzare l’idea di fuggire a gambe levate sempre di più, fino a quando non si accende un riflettore e punta direttamente su di lui al centro della pista vuota. Adesso tutti lo stanno fissando, interessati e incuriositi, e non può più tirarsi indietro.  
  
_…Can’t touch this! Oh-oh oh oh oh-oh oh!_  
  
Louis chiude gli occhi, rassegnandosi al suo destino. Fa un respiro profondo, scuotendo le spalle e preparandosi a ballare. Ora o mai più.  
  
 _My-my-my-my music hits me so hard, makes me say, oh my lord! Thank you for blessing me with a mind to rhyme and two hype feet…_  
  
Dall’altra parte della sala, con la coda dell’occhio, Louis intravede una cascata di capelli ricci. Quasi pensa di averlo immaginato, di aver avuto un’allucinazione ma poi, come un miracolo, Harry si materializza tra la folla di curiosi.  
“Harry!” Sussurra Louis e il suo viso si illumina immediatamente. Il suo migliore amico ha sempre un tempismo perfetto; non sarebbe potuto arrivare in un momento migliore. “Harry, vieni qui!”  
“Ehi,” boccheggia Harry, agitando la mano per salutarlo ed evitando il contatto visivo.  
“Harryyyyy!” Louis comincia a saltellare sulla pista, eccitato. “Harry, è MC Hammer! È la nostra canzone!”  
“No…” il riccio scuote la testa, restando nel suo angolino.  
  
 _…It feels good, when you know you’re down. A super dope homeboy from the Oaktown…_  
  
“Harryyyyy! Harry dai, vieni a ballare! Hammer Dance!” Esclama Louis, cominciando a muoversi sul posto.  
Con tutta l’attenzione che Louis sta rivolgendo al riccio in un angolo della stanza, un secondo riflettore punta addosso alla figura del giovane, illuminando il suo volto. Ha gli occhi verdi spalancati, la pelle pallida e sembra terrorizzato, come un cervo catturato dai fari di una macchina.  
“ _Io_?” Harry indica se stesso, scuotendo la testa con aria di sfida. “No, no, no-”  
Louis agita le mani, intimandolo di avvicinarsi. “Harry dai, balla con me!”  
“No, Louis,” sibila Harry. “Assolutamente no-”  
  
 _And I’m known as such. And this is a beat uh…U can’t touch!_  
  
 _L_ ouis sorride maliziosamente prima di farsi strada verso il riccio. Afferra Harry per le spalle, girandolo verso la pista da ballo. “Dai Hazza, sarà divertente.”  
“Dai amico, lasciati andare,” urla qualcuno in mezzo alla folla, mentre Louis forza l’amico ad abbandonare il suo angolino.  
“Sì, Harry, lasciati andare!” Concorda il castano.  
“Che cosa? No! Non ricordo nemmeno le mosse, Louis. Sei serio?” Protesta Harry sottovoce mentre Louis lo spinge con decisione. “Non posso-”  
“Oh, per favore, è come andare in bicicletta, non si può dimenticare!” Lo rassicura Louis, afferrando il riccio per le spalle.  
“Non lo faccio da diciassette anni!” Insiste Harry, inciampando nei piedi del maggiore.  
“Puoi farlo, so che puoi!” Louis lascia andare il riccio in mezzo alla pista, al suo fianco, confidando che l’altro non scapperà quando lo lascerà andare.  
  
 _Yo, let me bust the funky lyrics!_  
  
La folla riunita inizia ad acclamare, applaudendo a tempo di musica mentre si sistema ai margini della pista da ballo per avere una visuale migliore.  
  
 _Fresh new kicks and pants, you got it like that, now you know you wanna dance!_  
  
Louis lancia un’occhiata ad Harry prima di iniziare a ballare l’iconica Hammer Dance al ritmo di musica. Allarga le gambe in una V, chinandosi per muoversi da un lato e dall’altro alzando le braccia al cielo.  
  
 _…So move, outta your seat, and get a fly girl and catch this beat!_  
  
Harry guarda Louis in silenzio, sopraffatto dall’intera situazione. All’inizio è piuttosto impegnativo mantenere il ritmo, soprattutto visto la velocità della canzone. Questa danza è difficilissima da un punto di vista atletico e Louis ed Harry hanno impiegato mesi per perfezionarla, passando ore e ore ad esercitarsi. In genere, quando ballavano, non avevano un pubblico a guardarli, occasionalmente ballavano davanti alle loro sorelle o alle loro mamme, che ridevano divertite.  
Mai e poi mai hanno fatto qualcosa del genere, prima d’ora. È sicuramente snervante, per non dire altro, ma l’hype della canzone è contagioso ed energico. Se riescono a far finta che non ci sia nessuno a guardarli, balleranno divinamente.  
  
 _While it’s rollin’, hold on! Pump a little bit and let ‘em know it’s goin’ on…_  
  
Louis non ci mette molto ad isolarsi completamente, pensando soltanto alla canzone. Comincia a muoversi con entusiasmo, cantando MC Hammer mentre Harry continua a scuotere la testa con apprensione. Il riccio inizia poi a muovere lentamente i piedi, ma i suoi movimenti sono rigidi ed incerti mentre prova ad imitare Louis. Le gambe sono instabili e l’espressione sul suo viso è terrorizzata.  
  
 _…Like that, like that! Cold on a mission, so fall on back…_  
  
“Dai Harry!” Lo incoraggia Louis, mentre incrocia rapidamente i piedi, girando in cerchio velocemente per tenere il rapido passo della melodia. “Non pensarci troppo, fallo e basta!”  
“Ok, ok,” sussurra Harry, prendendo un respiro profondo e cominciando a saltellare. Louis riesce a vedere il momento esatto in cui il riccio si lasciare finalmente andare, abbracciando il ritmo della canzone. Perché, non appena lo fa, è come se fossero di nuovo nel 1996.  
  
 _…Let ‘em, know that you’re too much! And this is a beat uh…U can’t touch!_  
  
Harry si gira a tempo con Louis, incrociando i piedi e alzando le mani in aria, cercando di muoversi più velocemente.  
“Sì Harry, vai così!” Applaude Louis, saltando alternativamente da un piede all’altro.  
I loro movimenti si coordinano in breve tempo, i corpi che si muovono a ritmo. Insieme saltano da destra a sinistra, sollevando le braccia e canticchiando.  
  
 _Can’t touch this!_  
  
Louis non deve nemmeno controllare Harry dopo un po’, perché sa che l’altro è perfettamente in sintonia con ogni sua mossa. Harry non perde mai un passo, ricorda l’intera coreografia. Louis pensa che l’unica cosa che manca sono i loro pantaloni colorati coordinati.  
I due ragazzi saltano poi all’indietro, sorridendo felici, come se non ci fossero preoccupazioni e fossero di nuovo nella loro stanza. Quando raggiungono un lato della pista, saltano su con le mani in aria, per poi andare in retromarcia e risalire verso il lato opposto della pista da ballo.  
  
 _Yo, I told you, homeboy! U can’t touch this! Why you standing there, man? U can’t touch this! Yo, sound the bell! School is in, sucker! U can’t touch this!_  
  
Altre persone iniziano ad unirsi al divertimento, staccandosi dalla folla, ma non sono assolutamente bravi tanto quanto lo sono i due ragazzi. Nessuno riesce davvero a tenere il ritmo della musica mentre danzano, ma sembrano divertirsi comunque. Compagni di squadra e allenatori non possono fare a meno di ballare a ritmo di quella melodia fantastica e contagiosa. Perfino Niall e Liam cominciano a saltellare, mettendosi alle loro spalle.  
“Come fa, Harry?” Esclama Louis, le braccia alzate, dondolando da un piede all’altro. “Dillo a tutti!”  
 _“_ _U can’t touch this!_ _”_ Grida Harry in risposta, piegando le ginocchia per cadere all’indietro verso il pavimento, mantenendosi su una mano sola.  
Louis alza le spalle, le mani sulle ginocchia mentre rimbalza da un lato all’altro. E Harry lo rispecchia alla perfezione, alterando il camminare al battere le mani sulle gambe.  
“ _Break it down!_ ” Urla il castano più forte che può, ridendo.  
Il ritmo si interrompe per un attimo e tutti corrono sulla pista da ballo, trascinandosi ai lati di Harry e Louis. Le persone ai bordi della pista cantano a squarciagola, applaudendo e danzando sul posto. Le loro mosse sono contagiose perché, ben presto, non c’è una sola persona immobile nella stanza, sono tutti stati contagiati dal ritmo anni ’90.  
  
 _Stop! Hammer Time!_  
  
Allungano le braccia avanti e indietro mentre saltellano sul posto. La parte del Running Man è sempre stata la loro parte preferita ed Harry e Louis si sono sempre divertiti a farla. Harry fa questa cosa strana dove combina il Running Man con la Chicken Dance, la chiama _Chicken-Run_ e Louis scoppia a ridere ogni volta che lo vede ballare.  
  
 _Wave your hands! Oh-oh oh oh oh-oh oh! Wave your hands!_  
  
Tutte le persone sulla pista da ballo piegano le ginocchia, sollevando le braccia sopra la testa e facendole roteare in un cerchio. Con l’eccezione di Harry che continua a sbattere ridicolmente le braccia mentre saltella sul posto come un pazzo. Louis quasi perde la concentrazione mentre cerca di non ridere di fronte a quella scena.  
  
 _Go with the flow in a spin. If you can’t move to this, then you probably are dead. So wave your hands in the air! Bust a few moves, run your fingers through your hair..._  
  
Harry fa scivolare drammaticamente le mani tra i riccioli ormai sudati, il corpo che si muove sensualmente. Questa volta Louis perde la concentrazione e scoppia in una risatina, gli occhi che si increspano ai lati.  
  
 _Move! Slide your rump! Just for a minute, let’s all do the bump!_  
  
Muovono i fianchi a destra e a sinistra cercando di mantenere il ritmo, portando le braccia in avanti e indietro lungo i fianchi mentre fanno roteare il bacino.  
Louis sbatte contro il fianco del riccio ed ora è il turno dell’altro di ridere divertito, dimenticandosi il passo successivo. Saltano l’uno attorno all’altro in un piccolo cerchio, alternando i movimenti dei fianchi e facendoli scontrare piano giocosamente.  
Louis ed Harry non possono fare a meno di fare delle facce buffe e ridicole mentre ballano, e sembrano essere tornati adolescenti. Il castano si sente vivo ed energico e i suoi movimenti sono precisi, mentre Harry si limita a fare mosse stupide e giocose, improvvisando. Hanno creato quella danza da soli e si complimentano l’un l’altro per il buon lavoro.  
  
 _Every time you see me, that Hammer’s just so hype. I’m dope on the floor and I’m magic on the mic…_  
  
E Louis sembra non riuscire a smettere di guardare Harry, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo dal ragazzo. Sembra così incredibilmente giovane e spensierato. Proprio come quando si esibivano nella loro camera da letto. I suoi riccioli sono liberi e selvaggi, e gli cadono sulla fronte e sugli occhi mentre balla; ogni tanto emette delle risatine incredule e carine, come se non riuscisse a credere di star facendo sul serio tutto quello. Ma i suoi occhi sono così luminosi e verdi, le fossette profonde sulle guance, e Louis non può fare a meno di rimanere sbalordito da tanta bellezza.  
  
 _I toured around the world from London to the Bay. It’s Hammer! Go Hammer! MC Hammer, yo Hammer! And the rest can go and play!_  
  
“Diglielo di nuovo, Harry!” Dice Louis, sporgendosi verso l’altro con un’espressione seria. “Cosa non possono fare?”  
 _“Can’t touch this!”_ Ridacchia Harry, incapace di restare serio, prima che entrambi tornino a ballare, correndo avanti e indietro sulla pista da ballo.  
“Stop!” Louis ed Harry gridano allo stesso tempo, fermandosi momentaneamente uno di fronte all’altro, i petti ansimanti e le braccia sollevate sopra la testa. _“Hammer Time!”_  
Fanno di nuovo il Running Man, sollevando le ginocchia in sincronia per saltare sul posto, facendo danzare le spalle avanti e indietro.  
Il Running Man di Louis inizia ad assomigliare più a un uomo sugli sci mentre raddrizza le gambe e le braccia, scivolando in cerchio. Si sta ovviamente divertendo un po’ troppo, esercitando la libertà della libera interpretazione.  
  
 _Oh-oh oh oh oh-oh oh! Can’t touch this! Oh-oh oh oh oh-oh oh!_  
  
Harry guarda Louis, e il castano nota qualcosa lampeggiare nei suoi occhi. È simile a ciò che ha visto quando l’ha raggiunto nel suo studio quel pomeriggio. C’è una tristezza, un’oscurità improvvisa che avvolge i suoi lineamenti. Il sorriso frizzante sul viso svanisce lentamente, smette di muoversi e rimane in piedi accanto a lui, immobile.  
Louis lo guarda confuso ed Harry inizia a scuotere la testa lentamente, facendo qualche passo indietro. I suoi occhi trasmettono così tante emozioni, cose che ha paura di dire ad alta voce. Anche senza sapere il perché, Louis riesce a capire cosa sta per succedere ancor prima che l’altro glielo dica.  
“Louis, non posso- mi dispiace.” Dice il riccio.  
Louis lo guarda perplesso, fermandosi per dare tutta la sua attenzione al riccio. Allunga un braccio per afferrare la mano dell’altro, cercando di offrirgli un qualche tipo di conforto. “Haz, cosa c’è che non va?”  
Harry evita il contatto visivo, guardandosi gli stivaletti. “Devo solo – andarmene.”  
“Cosa stai – aspetta, non…” Louis cerca di trattenerlo, impedendogli di fuggire, ma Harry si sta già allontanando.  
“Scusami,” borbotta dolcemente il riccio, liberandosi dalla sua presa gentile.  
“Harry, aspetta! Non andartene,” esclama Louis, restando fermo al centro della pista mentre la musica continua a pompare intorno a lui. “Harry!”  
Harry non si gira e non si ferma quando il giovane lo chiama, scomparendo in mezzo alla folla di persone che ballano.  
“Harry!” Louis decide di seguirlo immediatamente, fino a quando non sente un forte strattone al braccio.  
“Tommo, sei stato geniale!” Esclama Liam, tirandolo a sé per dargli un abbraccio. “Potrei baciarti!”  
“Ehm, sì,” sussurra Louis, gli occhi ancora puntati dove Harry è appena scomparso tra la folla. Il castano si scosta dalle braccia di Liam e si alza in punta di piedi nella speranza di vedere il riccio da qualche parte, ma ormai deve essersene andato. Harry non c’è più e Louis non capisce cosa sia successo.  
Si stavano divertendo così tanto, gli è sembrato tutto così familiare e… _giusto_. Durante il ballo, Harry e Louis sono tornati ad essere due semplici ragazzini, due migliori amici senza problemi. Hanno riso e scherzato tra loro, sorriso e ballato come se non fosse passato nemmeno un minuto dalla loro adolescenza, come se nulla fosse cambiato.  
Ma Louis sa che negli ultimi anni sono cambiate tantissime cose, cose di cui lui non ricorda nulla. Tante dinamiche sono cambiate nel loro rapporto. L’Harry che conosceva non avrebbe mai reagito in questo modo. Non è mai stato distante o chiuso in sé stesso, è sempre stato un libro aperto per lui, al punto che Louis non ha mai dovuto provare ad indovinare cosa pensasse l’altro, o cosa provasse, perché l’ha sempre saputo e basta. Tutte le sue domande hanno sempre trovato risposta semplicemente guardando gli occhi del riccio; ora, invece, gli occhi di Harry sono diversi, guardinghi, e Louis si sente irrimediabilmente confuso e spaesato. E non può fare molto a riguardo.  
“Dai dai, non puoi fermarti adesso!” Liam avvolge un braccio attorno alle sue spalle. “Sei l’anima della festa!”  
“Giusto, sì,” annuisce Louis, guardandosi un’ultima volta alle spalle, sperando di vedere Harry.  
Mentre osserva gli ospiti che esultano, cantano e gridano il suo nome, Louis cerca di non lasciare che la sensazione di delusione si riversi su di lui mentre la pista gli sembra un po’ più vuota senza Harry.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #NowInAMinuteFF se volete parlare con noi, o se volete lasciateci una recesione.  
> All the love xx


	5. Capitolo quattro

**Now In A Minute**  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo quattro.**  
  
  


****  
  
  
  


  
Allenarsi con la squadra è l’inferno sulla terra.  
Niall ha svegliato Louis alle prime luci dell’alba, con una tazza di caffè orribilmente amaro e un frullato di proteine che assomigliava più a sporcizia che a un frullato. Ma è così sfinito che quasi non ci ha badato mentre lo ingoiava.  
A Louis è sembrato di dormire soltanto per sette minuti. Non può aver dormito molto di più perché hanno fatto davvero tardi al gala la sera prima. In qualche modo è diventato l’anima della festa e solo alle prime ore del mattino Louis è riuscito a strisciare a letto. E come se alzarsi presto non fosse abbastanza, si è svegliato anche con il peggior mal di testa che si potesse immaginare. È diverso da qualsiasi mal di testa o emicrania che abbia mai sperimentato, quindi immagina che questo debba essere quello di una sbornia. Dopo tutto, si è concesso la sua giusta dose di bevande fruttate esoticamente colorate.  
Allo stadio, nonostante gli incessanti gemiti e lamenti di Louis per i suoi primi postumi di una sbornia, nessuno mostra una sola oncia di misericordia o uno sguardo di grazia. E non appena i suoi piedi colpiscono il verde del campo, inizia la vera sofferenza.  
È il capitano della squadra, il che insieme ad altre responsabilità, significa sostanzialmente che è Louis a guidare gli esercizi per la maggior parte durante l’allentamento. E ciò sarebbe fantastico, davvero fantastico, se solo sapesse quali esattamente sono gli esercizi da praticare. Tutti lo guardano, aspettando che chiami formazioni o abbai ordini o guidi la struttura e la formazione della squadra, ma lui non ha idea di cosa fare. Per fortuna, uno degli allenatori che li osserva lungo la linea laterale si fa avanti per dare qualche dritta ai ragazzi. Ma anche dopo che Louis ottiene un indizio su ciò che dovrebbe fare, continua a rimanere indietro.  
È _difficile_ , infinitamente più difficile di qualsiasi sessione di allenamento che abbia mai fatto a scuola. Come passare da zero a un milione in un batter d’occhio. Non è che non capisce come si gioca o che non abbia abilità di base, perché ovviamente le ha. È solo che il suo attuale livello di abilità non corrisponde quasi per nulla al livello dei suoi compagni di squadra, né al livello di superstar che tutti si aspettano da lui. Inoltre, c’è da dire che Louis si sente completamente nauseato e disgustato per tutto il tempo.  
Non va meglio quando i Rovers si dividono in due squadre per una partita amichevole. Louis cerca di usare tutte le sue forze e di sforzarsi il più possibile, ma più ci prova, più si sente nauseato. Il terreno ai suoi occhi si gira e si ribalta così tanto che Louis riesce a malapena a far dribblare la palla attraverso il campo in linea retta, per non parlare del fatto che non riesce nemmeno a passarla ai suoi compagni di squadra, figuriamoci se riesce a segnare un goal. Si sente come se fosse in un vortice e può solo immaginare quanto stupido debba sembrare mentre barcolla sul campo.  
Louis perde ogni singolo goal che tenta di segnare, inciampa e incespica sul campo e non riesce a dribblare, e la palla gli viene facilmente rubata dai piedi da dilettanti. Tutti sono così veloci e di talento, è troppo per lui e non riesce a tenere il passo. Diventa così incapace che i suoi compagni di squadra smettono del tutto di passargli la palla, essenzialmente fingendo che non esista, il che, a dire il vero, è una saggia decisione da parte loro, pensa Louis. Fa letteralmente schifo, e nessuno potrebbe mai credere al fatto che lui sia un giocatore professionista, figuriamoci il dannato capitano della squadra.  
Quando il culo di Louis colpisce grossolanamente il campo erboso per la ventisettesima volta – o forse sono di più, non le sta contando - decide di rimanere steso sul terreno e non alzarsi, allargando gli arti e arrendendosi alla realtà. Almeno quaggiù non tutto gira fuori controllo.  
La piccola amichevole continua attorno a lui, e mentre Louis non ne vuole sapere di alzarsi e tornare alla sua posizione, gli allenatori suonano i fischietti da bordo campo e terminano la partita.  
Rusty corre fino a Louis in mezzo al campo. “Alza il culo, Tommo! Che ti succede? Non hai mai giocato a calcio prima d’ora?!”  
Louis geme miseramente, disteso sulla schiena con gli occhi chiusi. Gli fa male _tutto._  
“No sul serio, cosa ti sta succedendo?” Chiede Rusty, sembrando sorprendentemente un po’ preoccupato. “Da quando sono venuto a prenderti a Londra, sei stato un disastro assoluto. Non sembri nemmeno te stesso.”  
La sua testa. Il suo stomaco. Le sue gambe. Le sue braccia. Dio, anche il culo gli fa male per tutti gli squat e gli affondi con ginocchio che ha fatto prima per allenarsi. E, naturalmente, per le cadute. Non dimentichiamoci le cadute.  
“Abbiamo un titolo di campionato da prendere,” gli ricorda Rusty, serio. “Questo non è il momento per te di iniziare a mandare tutto all’aria. O iniziare ad attraversare una crisi di identità.”  
“Louis, sei malato? Dovrei essere preoccupato?” Liam gli domanda con grande preoccupazione, avvicinandosi al fianco di Rusty con una cartella piena di appunti e il suo telefono. “Non so cosa ho appena guardato, ma mi aspetto molto di più da te. Hai giocato molto meglio di così, Tommo.”  
“Voglio dire, se potessi persino chiamarlo giocare,” Rusty aggiunge scuotendo scoraggiato la testa. “Ho visto cani passare una cazzo di palla meglio di così.”  
“Un cane, _davvero_?” Liam aggrotta le sopracciglia in segno di disapprovazione, accigliandosi verso Rusty. “Non era poi così male.”  
“Oh no? Dai allora, portiamo AirBud qui e dimostriamo quanto facilmente un cane possa prendere il suo posto in questo momento.”  
Liam e Rusty potrebbero anche star parlando in latino in questo momento mentre litigano, ma tutto ciò che Louis riesce eventualmente a comprendere o a pensare è a come il suo stomaco si sta rivoltando e a come la sua testa batte forte. Anche se pensava di essere al sicuro dalla nausea mentre giaceva perfettamente immobile sul campo, tutto inizia a girare di nuovo e Louis si sente davvero, davvero uno schifo.  
“Louis?” Lo chiama di nuovo Liam, accovacciandosi per guardarlo meglio. “Forse dovresti andare un po’ nel bagno turco prima della tua prossima sessione di allenamento. Hai il sollevamento pesi in palestra tra trenta minuti.”  
Con solo il leggero concetto di comandare di nuovo il suo corpo per muoversi, Louis si alza e vomita prontamente nell’erba, espellendo tutti i suoi interni sul campo da calcio. È sorprendentemente sfumato di un blu brillante proprio come il suo drink preferito pieno di frutta, in contrasto con il verde del campo. Ovviamente, non ha un sapore così buono come quando lo ha ingurgitato ieri sera.  
“Ugh, _dio_! Che cazzo!” Rusty grida, saltando indietro per evitare che le sue scarpe si macchino. “È disgustoso!”  
Liam invece sembra completamente impassibile. Molto probabilmente ha visto di peggio come manager di Louis. “Bene, ora che l’hai tirato fuori dal tuo sistema, ti senti meglio?”  
Louis guarda Liam con aria cupa, i capelli raccolti sugli occhi e arruffati sulla fronte per il sudore. Con quel retrogusto orribile in bocca e l’incessante ruggito dei suoi organi interni, si sente come se fosse stato investito da un treno merci. Non ha nemmeno la forza di rispondere correttamente a Liam, spaventato da ciò che potrebbe venire fuori dalla sua bocca se la riapre, quindi può solo sperare che lo sguardo di pura sconfitta nei suoi occhi trasmetta il messaggio.   
Liam cammina e si accovaccia accanto a Louis sul lato dell’erba non coperto di vomito. “Senti, capisco che forse stai avendo una giornata storta-”  
“Una settimana storta, vorrai dire,” Rusty corregge acutamente, in piedi sopra Liam.  
Liam alza gli occhi da sopra la spalla per guardare male Rusty, prima di riportare la sua attenzione su Louis. “Come stavo dicendo, potresti avere una giornata storta oggi, ma questa è la Premier, Louis. Non abbiamo tempo per cazzeggiare. Sei il capitano della squadra, devi incitare tutti gli altri. Devi solo trovare la forza di ingoiare il rospo ed essere un buon esempio per i tuoi compagni di squadra. Non possiamo vincere questo senza di te al meglio.” Liam lo incoraggia. “Quindi prenditi un momento per te e cerca di sgomberare la mente. Ritrova la giusta carica e ci vediamo in palestra, okay?”  
Liam batte una mano sulla spalla di Louis in modo incoraggiante mentre si rialza in piedi. “Puoi lamentarti di tutto ciò che vuoi, ma mi ringrazierai più tardi. Se non avessi lavorato sodo con te, non saresti qui. Nessun dolore, nessun guadagno _._ ” Sottolinea Liam, ridacchiando leggermente a se stesso.  
“Sai che non fa ridere come battuta?” Rusty sente il bisogno di dire la sua opinione.  
“Oh, stai zitto,” ringhia il manager, tornando verso i margini del campo mentre Rusty lo insegue. “Ne ho abbastanza di te, Russell.”  
Louis piagnucola pietosamente e crolla a terra, incrociando le braccia sul viso mentre combatte l’impulso di scoppiare in lacrime. Liam ha ovviamente ragione e la mente di Louis concorda completamente con ciò che ha detto, ma il problema sta nel far cooperare il suo corpo riluttante quando tutto ciò che vuole fare è rannicchiarsi in una pallina e piangere.  
Quindi sì, allenarsi con i Doncaster Rovers è un vero inferno.  
  


▵ ▲ ▵

  
  
Quando Louis torna a casa, l’interno è perfettamente pulito, restituito alla sua immacolata gloria dal suo personale addetto alle pulizie. Tornare in una casa pulita fa alzare leggermente l’umore sconvolto di Louis. È quasi difficile ora credere che abbia reso quel posto un caos assoluto; non c’è una singola cosa fuori posto. Se solo i suoi addetti fossero stati in giro quando Louis non aveva voglia di svolgere le faccende a casa di sua madre. Sarebbe stato fantastico.  
Cammina lentamente verso le scale, le gambe che urlano proteste ad ogni passo. Un giorno intero di allenamento e Louis ha già voglia di morire. Ogni singolo muscolo del suo corpo lo odia, ne è certo. In che modo il suo sè adulto sopporta questo giorno dopo giorno? Beh, forse ci si è abituato nel tempo. Dopotutto, sono passati diciassette anni.  
Sebbene il suo corpo trentenne possa essere in qualche modo addestrato a questo livello di attività, la sua mente tredicenne è sicura di non esserlo. La leggenda che è tutta questione di testa è una completa cazzata e Louis non ha idea di come concentrarsi sulle abilità che il suo corpo potrebbe possedere. Quindi, invece, soffre di arti indolenziti e tesi e muscoli terribilmente doloranti.  
"Ow... ow... _ow,_ ” Louis sussulta a ogni passo su per le scale malvagie e spietate. Quello che avrebbe dovuto davvero mettere in questa casa è un dannato ascensore. Salire le scale sembra quasi simile al rivivere il dolore dell’allenamento in palestra, visto che ha trascorso un’ora a correre su per le scale sullo Stairmaster. Se si concentra abbastanza intensamente, riesce ancora a sentire Liam e i suoi allenatori che gli urlano di muoversi più velocemente e accelerare mentre il sudore gli colava sul viso mescolato alle lacrime esauste che gli pungevano gli occhi. Potrebbe benissimo essere stato segnato per la vita.  
“Fanculo queste scale... in realtà fanculo _tutte le_ scale. Fanculo questa scala e fanculo quella scala e vaffanculo anche a voi,” geme amaramente verso i gradini sotto di lui. Afferra la ringhiera come un’ancora di salvezza, e ci si appoggia pesantemente contro con la parte superiore del corpo per dare un po’ di sollievo alle gambe. Le scale sembrano non finire mai, proprio come è successo su quel congegno infernale di una macchina per esercizi, e ogni gradino è come se fosse un attacco personale alla sua volontà di vivere. Per l’amor di Dio, tutto ciò che vuole fare è semplicemente sdraiarsi.  
Dopo dieci minuti e un flusso ininterrotto di parolacce, Louis finalmente arriva al secondo piano. Con gli occhi esausti e socchiusi, si precipita in fondo al corridoio, aprendo la porta della sua camera da letto principale e quasi cagandosi addosso quando nota che non è solo.  
“Dio mio!” Louis sussulta, quasi cadendo sulle sue gambe indebolite, il cuore che palpita per lo shock. “ _Sei tu!_ ”  
Louis è improvvisamente molto sveglio mentre osserva inaspettatamente l’uomo molto sexy e molto sudato che fa quella che sembra essere una specie di posa yoga sul pavimento della sua camera da letto. Il modo in cui questo francese nudo continua a infliggere infarti a Louis è al di là di ogni immaginazione. Anche se non è esattamente nudo questa volta, senza camicia e luccicante di sudore sì, ma non nudo.  
Inoltre, nota ancora nella sua mente, ha davvero bisogno di smettere di riferirsi a lui come l’uomo nudo francese. Si chiama Bae. O è Raphael? O potrebbe essere Raphy? Cazzo, Louis è troppo stanco per questo.  
“Ah, mon amour, sei a casa.” Raphael gli sorride calorosamente, districandosi dalla sua posizione sul pavimento. Si alza in piedi e saluta Louis con un bacio affettuoso sulla guancia. “Mi sei mancato così tanto, è bello vederti.”  
“Ehm... sì, _io_ sono a casa, ma cosa stai facendo _tu_ qui?” Chiede il castano, felice di vedere che il suo presunto ragazzo abbia almeno dei vestiti addosso in questo momento. “Pensavo di averti lasciato a Londra.”  
“Sì, ricordi che abbiamo programmato di incontrarci qui stasera? Una volta terminate le mie riprese?” spiega Raphael, con un leggero cipiglio incerto nei lineamenti perfetti, il suo accento francese che ricopre pesantemente le sue parole. “Non sapevo se venire dopo il modo in cui mi hai lasciato ieri. E non hai risposto a nessuno dei miei messaggi. Sei arrabbiato con me? Non so cosa ho fatto, ma mi dispiace tanto, Loulou.” Getta le braccia intorno al corpo di Louis, chinandosi per seppellire la testa nell’incavo del suo collo. “Litighiamo molto è vero, ma prima stava andando così bene tra di noi. Non voglio litigate. Sono così dispiaciuto.”  
Louis rimane fermo, non sapendo come reagire mentre le braccia del suo ragazzo si chiudono attorno a lui, il calore si irradia dal suo corpo. Raphael lo tiene stretto mentre inizia a divagare quelle che Louis presume siano incessanti scuse in francese.  
“Je suis désolé, mon amour. Pardonnez-moi s’il vous plaît. Je déteste quand tu es en colère contre moi. A me brise le cœur. Je suis désolé, je suis désolé! Je t’aime.” (Mi dispiace amore mio. Perdonami, per favore. Odio quando sei arrabbiato con me, mi si spezza il cuore. Mi dispiace, mi dispiace! Ti amo.)  
“Uhh...”  
“Per favore, perdonami, mon amour. Non intendevo turbarti.” Lo implora Raphael, aggrappandosi disperatamente a lui. Da un momento all’altro Louis quasi si aspetta che inizi a piangere. Sembra essere un uomo molto emotivo e sensibile. Ma è abbastanza tenero il fatto che gli importi così tanto.  
“Okay, ascolta... Raphy? Va bene Raphy, vero?” Louis prova incerto, allontanando delicatamente l’uomo dal suo corpo. “È così che ti chiamo di solito?”  
“Puoi chiamarmi come vuoi, piccolo,” Raphael borbotta piano mentre si avvicina di nuovo. È un po’ più grande di Louis e quando abbassa gli occhi verso di lui, il calore del suo sguardo lo sorprende completamente.  
Louis arrossisce immediatamente, interrompendo il contatto visivo. Ha dimenticato quanto sia ridicolmente stupendo il suo ragazzo ed è un po’ snervante, se deve essere onesto. Soprattutto se è così vicino come in questo momento. “Ok, uhm Raphy, beh prima di tutto, il mio francese è una merda.”  
“Oh no, ma parliamo sempre francese,” mormora l’uomo, sembrando sinceramente confuso mentre fa scorrere le mani su e giù lungo le braccia di Louis. “Sei diventato così bravo. Cosa è successo?”  
Louis non sta davvero per affrontare di nuovo tutto questo calvario. Dire la verità non fa altro che farlo tornare indietro e crea ancora più confusione del necessario. E se non lo ha già detto, è davvero troppo stanco per questo. “Io... ho sbattuto la testa? Sì - davvero _davveeero_ molto forte.” Mente, portandosi una mano sulla tempia e sussultando drammaticamente per enfasi. “Tutto è un po’ sfocato nella mia testa, quindi... sì.”  
“Oh, il mio povero bambino,” Raphael si preoccupa all’istante, stringendo entrambe le mani ai lati della sua testa. “Stai bene? Fa male? Hai bisogno di sdraiarti? O potrei-”  
“Uh... sto bene, sto bene. Veramente.” Louis annuisce lentamente, ancora una volta affascinato da quanto sia dolce questo ragazzo. “È solo che per via della mia... ehm, testa... probabilmente non sarò lo stesso di sempre? E potrei dimenticare alcune cose o fare domande stupide, sai…”  
Un sorriso divertito si diffonde sul viso di Raphael. “Normalmente sono io a fare domande stupide che ti infastidiscono. Ora sarà il contrario.”  
Louis non riesce ad immaginare come possa sentirsi infastidito da Raphy, ma comunque. “Sì... quindi in pratica non ho idea di cosa mi stai dicendo in francese, ma penso che sia adorabile.” Dice con un piccolo sorriso di scuse. “E non sono arrabbiato con te. Anche se mi hai fatto venire un infarto- di _nuovo._ Ma non penso tu lo abbia fatto apposta.”  
“Quindi sono perdonato?”  
“Non vedo perché no,” Louis fa spallucce.  
Detto questo, Raphael si sporge in avanti e preme un bacio caldo sulle labbra di Louis, prendendolo completamente di sorpresa. Le sue grandi mani vagano lungo le curve della sua vita con una facilità impressionante. “Piccolo, mi sei mancato. Così tanto.” Sussurra contro la pelle di Louis, mentre le sue labbra scendono fino al collo. “So che è passato solo un giorno, ma-”  
“Whoa, aspetta!” Louis salta via quando la realtà di quello che sta per accadere raggiunge la sua mente. È tutto così veloce, _troppo_ veloce.  
“Cosa c’è che non va, Loulou?” Raphael fa il broncio, senza perdere tempo a colmare di nuovo il divario tra loro, unendo i loro petti. Si china a mordicchiare l’orecchio del castano e la sensazione delle sue labbra gli provoca il solletico, quindi non può fare a meno di ridere mentre si dimena dalla presa di Raphy.   
Prima di tutto, Louis conosce a malapena quest’uomo, anche se è un ragazzo follemente sexy e adorabile. E in secondo luogo, Louis non è pronto a fare nessuna delle cose che lui e il suo ragazzo probabilmente sono soliti fare insieme. E considerando com’è andato il primo incontro tra lui e Raphy, è abbastanza sicuro nel dire che probabilmente lo fanno un _bel po’_ di volte. Raphy probabilmente non smetterà di disturbarlo, quindi bisogna stabilire dei limiti.  
“Uhm... mi fa male la testa?” Louis mette una grande distanza tra loro, il che non è esattamente una bugia; la sua testa è ancora dolorante per i postumi della sbornia. Si tormenta il cervello per pensare a qualsiasi altra scusa credibile per mantenere la loro relazione fisicamente platonica. “E io... devo concentrarmi solo e unicamente sulla Premier? Sì, proprio così. E, uhm... mi sto allenando duramente per questo, quindi non posso avere, uh, distrazioni. Sì.”  
“Vuoi dire che sono una distrazione?” Raphael sorride maliziosamente, avvicinandosi lentamente ancora una volta.  
È così irragionevolmente attraente, ma in qualche modo riesce ad essere anche così dolce e carino. E il suo forte accento non aiuta affatto, lo rende solo più attraente. Louis vuole rimanere a fissarlo per quanto più tempo possibile, ma allo stesso tempo riesce a malapena a guardare Raphy senza che il viso gli diventi rosso come un peperone. “Certo, s-sì.” Balbetta timidamente, guardandolo.  
“Quindi... niente sesso?”  
Louis quasi si soffoca con la saliva, e non sa come riesce in qualche modo ad impallidire come un fantasma e arrossire di nuovo contemporaneamente. I suoi occhi si spalancano e la sua bocca si secca, per non parlare del picco che prende la sua frequenza cardiaca. “Assolutamente no.”  
“Ooh, ma come posso tenere le mani lontane da te,” Raphael mormora tristemente, uno sguardo di tragico desiderio nei suoi occhi.   
Le guance già imporporate di Louis diventano ancora più scarlatte solo grazie a quelle parole; probabilmente assomiglia ad un pomodoro appena maturo. “Io... uhm... beh, se non puoi allora, uhm.. non puoi stare qui con- con me.”  
“Mi stai buttando fuori adesso?” Sussurra il ragazzo, mettendosi una mano sul suo cuore come se fosse stato appena pugnalato.  
Louis scrolla le spalle goffamente, aprendo e chiudendo la bocca. Non balbetta mai così tanto, ma non è abituato a tutta questa attenzione. “Voglio dire... forse? Non lo so.”  
“Ma se riesco a tenere le mani lontane da te, e prometto di non distrarti, posso restare?”  
“Uh, beh...” Louis si strattona il labbro inferiore mentre decide cosa fare.  
Ed è allora che Raphy tira fuori i drammi. “Oh mon petit amour, je t’adore. Per favore, lasciami restare.” Raphael lo supplica, imbronciando le sue labbra piene e battendo le lunghe ciglia che contornano delicatamente i suoi sinceri occhi nocciola. È come un adorabile cucciolo francese troppo cresciuto, è un tentatore nato, ed è anche molto difficile dirgli di no. “Per favore, farò il bravo. Non ti tenterò nemmeno, lo giuro. Je jure sur mon cœur.” (Oh, mio piccolo amore, ti amo. Lo giuro sul mio cuore.)  
Louis lo guarda e restringe gli occhi. “Non puoi andare in giro nudo però. È... troppo.”  
“Ok.” Raphael sorride maliziosamente, guardando di nuovo Louis intensamente.  
“E sicuramente non puoi fare questo.”  
“Che cosa?” Chiede innocentemente, sbattendo quelle dannate lunghe ciglia lentamente verso di lui. “Cosa ho fatto?”  
“ _Questo!_ ” Louis indica la sua faccia. “Guardami in quel _modo_ – con malizia. Anche questo è troppo.”  
“Questa è la mia faccia! Non ti piace la mia faccia?”  
“No no, non ho detto questo,” Louis balbetta, non sapendo bene come spiegarsi. “Ma il tuo viso è _troppo_! Penso che sia lo sguardo nei tuoi occhi.”  
“Indosserò gli occhiali da sole.” Raphael lo prende in giro, portando drammaticamente entrambe le mani sui suoi graziosi occhi nocciola. “O metterò una busta sopra la mia testa. Qualsiasi cosa per te, mon amour.”  
Louis ridacchia, mordendosi divertito il labbro inferiore. “Sei un po’ divertente.”  
“Ci provo,” il giovane poi si avvicina a lui con ancora le mani sugli occhi, sbirciando e guardandolo tra delle piccole fessure che apre tra le dita. “Significa che posso restare?”  
“Ok, _bene_.” Louis concede lentamente con un sorriso. Deve ammettere che sarebbe bello avere compagnia in questa casa gigante.  
Raphael strilla per l’eccitazione e si butta immediatamente contro di lui prima di allontanarsi all’improvviso come se avesse fatto un grosso errore. Solleva i palmi delle mani, l’espressione che spruzza innocenza. “Oh! Mi dispiace! Ho fatto male? È troppo? Ti ho distratto? Mi dispiace, Loulou. Non volevo, è solo che mi è difficile starti alla larga.”   
“Va tutto bene, Raphy,” ridacchia timidamente il castano. È davvero adorabile; A Louis non dispiacerebbe passare del tempo con lui. Lo ha già fatto sentire un po’ meno una merda da quando è tornato a casa dall’allenamento.  
“Ti amo piccolo,” Raphael gli bacia la mano in modo così leggero, come se Louis fosse fatto di vetro. E Louis sente le farfalle nello stomaco all’idea che questo uomo meraviglioso e incredibilmente dolce lo ami. “Lasciami fare una doccia e poi ti preparo la cena. Devi essere così affamato.”  
Effettivamente ha un po’ di fame ora che il suo ragazzo ha menzionato il cibo. Ma non ci ha pensato fino ad ora perché la stanchezza è più forte del bisogno di mangiare. È una bella sensazione avere un ragazzo che è disposto a cucinare per lui, che si prende cura di lui.  
“Sei molto romantico, vero?”  
“Eh, sono francese,” Raphael scrolla le spalle casualmente con un sorriso consapevole. “Il romanticismo è la mia lingua madre."   
  
  
▵ ▲ ▵

  
  
Il giorno dopo, agli allenamenti non va poi così male. È ancora orribilmente scarso, ma non _così_ male, ed è quello che conta. Louis si sente come se avesse un piccolo vantaggio questa volta perché per fortuna gli mancano i postumi della sbornia e il mal di testa.  
Ma non è ancora in alcun modo all’altezza della grande stella del calcio Louis Tomlinson. Per lo meno, tuttavia, è rimasto in piedi tutto il tempo e non è caduto sul culo nemmeno una volta.  
Sono piccole vittorie.  
Quando Louis torna a casa, Raphy lo saluta allegramente alla porta. “Bonjour, mon amant!” Gli bacia leggermente entrambe le guance. “Com’è andato l’allenamento oggi? Meglio?”  
Durante la cena che Raphy ha cucinato per lui la scorsa notte, la quale è stata davvero incredibile, Louis ha raccontato al suo ragazzo di come è quasi morto durante l’allenamento. E Raphy lo ha ascoltato piano, annuendo e reagendo nei momenti giusti mentre lui raccontava la sua storia. Dopo aver finito, Raphy lo ha anche lodato, dicendogli quanto sia orgoglioso di lui e che lo ama a prescindere da tutto ciò che era successo. È tutto molto dolce e incoraggiante e Louis ne aveva davvero bisogno. Gli manca avere qualcuno con cui parlare.  
“Un po’ meglio, sì. Tuttavia, sono ancora un disastro.”  
“Loulou, fin da quando ti conosco, non sei mai stato un disastro in niente,” lo conforta Raphael. “Datti solo tempo, vedrai che andrà tutto per il meglio e tu tornerai ad essere il campione di sempre.”  
“Grazie, Raphy.” Louis sospira, sorridendo debolmente e desiderando che fosse la verità.  
“Che ne dici di uscire stasera e distrarci un po’ da tutto. Potremmo andare a ballare!” Appoggia leggermente la mano destra sulla vita di Louis e allaccia la sinistra a quella del castano, facendolo girare in un valzer improvvisato. Louis però non si sta per nulla muovendo da solo, anzi più semplicemente si fa trascinare stancamente da Raphael mentre quest’ultimo lo fa oscillare.  
Il giovane sbadiglia mentre lo sfinimento prende possesso del suo corpo, appoggiando la testa sulla spalla di Raphy. “Sono abbastanza sicuro che le mie gambe si spezzerebbero a metà se provassi persino a ballare.”  
“Ok, niente balli,” Raphael smette di ondeggiare ma continua a tenere Louis in posizione verticale, altrimenti probabilmente cadrà a terra. “Che ne dici di andare a mangiare italiano?”  
“Sei francese,” Louis fa un cenno con gli occhi chiusi.  
“Oui, ma adoro il cibo italiano,” mormora Raphael. “In realtà, adoro il cibo e basta. Tutti i tipi di cibo. Non ho pregiudizi nei confronti del cibo. Mangiare è una delle principali gioie della vita. Il cibo fa girare il mondo.”  
“Mi piace il tuo accento,” Louis gli dice assonnato, a malapena ascoltando quello che sta dicendo, concentrandosi più su come lo dice. Parla in modo così elegante, da un’aria regale e romantica a tutte le parole che dice, ed il tutto è intensificato dalla profondità della sua voce.  
Louis si sta infatuando del suo ragazzo. Raphael è così dolce e sincero. È molto alla mano e rispettoso per qualcuno di così famoso e di bell’aspetto. E riesce anche ad essere abbastanza divertente. A Louis ricorda Harry, sotto certi aspetti.  
Raphael ridacchia, disegnando cerchi rilassanti contro la parte superiore della schiena di Louis. “Posso fare anche il tuo.”  
“No non puoi, ragazzo francese,” Louis sorride, alzandosi in piedi e toccandogli il petto.  
“Sono un attore, chéri. Posso impersonare la maggior parte degli accenti.”  
Louis alza un sopracciglio incuriosito. “Va bene allora. Fallo.”  
Raphael imita il sopracciglio arcuato di Louis, socchiudendo gli occhi in sfida prima di parlare con un impeccabile accento del South Yorkshire. “Penso che suoni un po’ così, vero amore? Sì, sì, un po’ più marcato, ma è proprio così che parli, vero?”   
“Non ci credo,” Louis sussulta per lo shock, spalancando gli occhi verso il suo fidanzato che ha perso completamente l’accento francese. Se non lo conoscesse, potrebbe facilmente passare per un nativo e Louis non avrebbe nemmeno battuto ciglio. “Raphy! Sembri proprio un vero inglese!”  
“Ho davvero talento, sai?” Raphael continua con lo stesso accento, sorridendo orgoglioso.  
“Ok, puoi fermarti adesso. Voglio dire, sono impressionato, ma rivoglio indietro la voce francese.”  
“Di cosa stai parlando, amico?” Raphael si acciglia come se fosse sinceramente confuso. “Sono di Donny, vengo proprio da lì, sì.”  
“Smettila!” Louis fa il broncio. “Mi stai spaventando.”  
Raphael scoppia a ridere. “Okay, okay! C’est fini. Mi fermerò visto che ti disturba così tanto. E perché sto morendo di fame. Conosco il posto perfetto dove andare.”  
  
  
  
▵ ▲ ▵  
  
  
Raphael porta Louis in un piccolo ristorante italiano dall’altra parte della città e prendono posto ad un tavolo sul retro in modo da non essere disturbati. È ancora così strano pensare che Louis sia una celebrità che sta frequentando una celebrità. Deve essere impossibile per loro fare qualcosa di pubblico senza essere notati.  
Il menu è completamente in italiano e come uomo dai molti doni, a quanto pare Raphy parla anche italiano, sostenendo che sua nonna vive in Italia e che ha trascorso ogni estate con lei da bambino. Dal momento che Louis non riesce a capire nulla di ciò che c’è scritto sul menu, Raphy ordina per lui, qualcosa che apparentemente fa molto spesso, comunque. Questa volta Louis decide saggiamente di prendere una bottiglia d’acqua, anche se Raphy insiste sul fatto che il Merlot si abbini perfettamente ai Rigatoni con la Pajata che ha ordinato. Anche se è tentato di assaggiarlo, il giovane sa benissimo che il Merlot certamente non si abbinerà bene con il suo allenamento di calcio al mattino.  
Si godono la cena insieme e Raphy paga il conto, ringraziando gentilmente il personale. Fanno solo pochi passi fuori dall’edificio prima che l’attore si fermi all’improvviso, ricordando qualcosa.  
“Oh, merde,” Raphael impreca sottovoce, girandosi verso il ristorante. “Ho dimenticato la mia giacca dentro. Aspettami? Torno subito.”  
Louis annuisce mentre Raphael lascia andare la sua mano per tornare dentro l’edificio. Si ritrova quindi da solo sul marciapiede, calciando piano i piedi e canticchiando tra sé mentre aspetta.   
“Louis?”  
Il giovane alza la testa al suono del suo nome e riconosce immediatamente il corpo che cammina verso di lui. “Harry! Dio mio! Ciao!”  
I lunghi capelli di Harry sono metà raccolti in uno chignon disordinato, mentre il resto ricade sulle sue spalle. Solleva gli occhiali trasparenti e offre a Louis un piccolo saluto. “Ehi. Avevo intuito fossi tu. Uhm, come stai?”  
“Sto bene,” Louis sorride vivacemente, sorprendendo Harry e avvolgendolo in un caldo abbraccio. “È così bello rivederti, Harry!”  
“Sì. Mi, uh, mi dispiace per l’altra sera,” Harry si scusa mentre si raddrizza, aggiustandosi gli occhiali sul naso. “Andarmene così-”  
“No, va tutto bene. Sono solo felice che tu sia venuto. Non so cosa avrei fatto senza di te. Sei stato _brillante_!” Dice Louis con tono entusiasta, toccando leggermente il braccio di Harry. “Mi sono divertito molto a ballare di nuovo con te.”  
“Sì, anche io…” Harry sorride debolmente, distogliendo lo sguardo per abbassarlo sui suoi piedi.   
Louis può intuire che il riccio non vuole davvero parlare di ciò che è successo per qualche motivo, quindi decide di cambiare argomento. “Allora Harry, che ci fai qui da solo?”  
Harry infila le mani nelle tasche dei jeans, guardandolo di nuovo in viso. “Oh, stavo facendo un po’ di shopping con-”  
“Piccolo! Non crederai a quello che ho appena comprato!”  
Un uomo dai capelli scuri si avvicina al fianco di Harry, avvolgendogli affettuosamente un braccio attorno al collo. È molto bello, quasi fin _troppo_ bello, con la pelle olivastra baciata dal sole e gli occhi marroni che sembrano del colore del miele fuso. Agita le lunghe ciglia verso Harry, intrecciando le dita tra i suoi capelli mentre gli bacia un angolo della bocca.  
Louis sbatte le palpebre confuso, completamente sorpreso da quella interazione. Aggrotta le sopracciglia verso il riccio, cercando una sorta di spiegazione per tutto questo.  
“Oh, uh Louis, questo è Zayn, il mio fidanzato,” Harry risponde alla domanda silenziosa di Louis, indicando l’uomo incollato al suo fianco. “Zayn, questo è Louis, il mio uhm, amico d’infanzia.”  
“ _Promesso sposo_!?” Louis chiede dubbioso con gli occhi spalancati e la mascella che quasi tocca terra. “Harry, sei _fidanzato ufficialmente_?”  
“Vedo che hai passato molto tempo a parlare di me,” lo prende in giro Zayn, sbattendo l’anca contro quella di Harry. Il riccio si piega contro di lui in cambio, lanciando a Zayn un piccolo sorriso.  
Ma Louis quasi non registra lo scambio tra di loro, dal momento che sta cercando ancora di assimilare tutte queste nuove informazioni. Harry è fidanzato? Nel senso che sta per sposarsi? Da _quando_? Chi è questo bellissimo uomo dalle lunghe ciglia e perché sta per sposare il suo Harry? Certo, Harry è presumibilmente un uomo adulto ora e può fare quello che vuole ma… comunque. Chi è questo ragazzo? E perché il fatto che stia così appiccicato al suo amico gli da così tanto fastidio?  
“Oh mio Dio, non riuscivo a crederci quando Harry mi ha detto che voi due siete cresciuti insieme,” Zayn ricomincia, sorridendo entusiasta a Louis. “Che cosa irreale! Sei una fottuta leggenda, amico. È così bello conoscerti.” Allunga il braccio libero per stringergli la mano.  
“Oh... wow, uh- sì. Anche per me è un piacere,” Louis prende lentamente la sua mano in preda allo stordimento.  
“Faccio schifo in tutto ciò che riguarda lo sport, ma ammiro davvero quello che fai,” dice Zayn sinceramente, accarezzando lentamente la schiena di Harry. “Congratulazioni per essere arrivato al campionato.”  
“Ehm, grazie,” Louis annuisce in modo sprezzante, più interessato ad imparare tutto ciò che può sull’interesse amoroso a sorpresa di Harry. “Allora Zayn, sei un fotografo come Harry?”  
“Oh no, Zayn è un giornalista in realtà,” risponde il riccio, lanciando un’occhiata a Zayn. “Scrive per il South Yorkshire Times.”  
“Beh, presto sarà il New York Times,” Zayn mormora con orgoglio.  
Louis guarda tra loro due, confuso. Ovviamente si è perso qualcosa. “…Che cosa?”  
“Ho ricevuto un’offerta per unirmi allo staff di giornalisti di New York,” Zayn spiega, a malapena contenendo la sua eccitazione. “Ci trasferiremo il mese prossimo dopo il matrimonio!”  
“Ti stai per trasferire in _America_?” Louis chiede incredulo, più diretto ad Harry che a Zayn. La sua bocca si spalanca per la seconda volta negli ultimi dieci minuti. Ci sono altre notizie scioccanti che Harry vuole dirgli? Onestamente, che cazzo? “Ma Harry... tu adori l’Inghilterra.”  
“Sì, beh, ne stiamo ancora discutendo, non abbiamo ancora-”  
“Sì!” Dice il moro, rispondendo per Harry. “Quello è il piano!”  
Che diavolo sta succedendo? Louis conosce questo Harry da più di qualche giorno e sta già pianificando di trasferirsi in un paese completamente nuovo con il suo futuro _marito_. Tutto questo sta iniziando a sfuggire al suo controllo.  
Louis è così distratto dal fissare palesemente la coppia di fidanzati di fronte a lui, che a malapena nota il ritorno del suo ragazzo.  
“Ehi piccolo, sei pronto per andare?” Raphael fa scivolare un braccio attorno alla vita di Louis, baciando castamente la sua tempia prima di notare la compagnia attuale. “Oh, ciao!”  
“Oh, uhm... questo è Raphy,” Louis lo introduce, sbattendo velocemente le palpebre per tornare alla realtà.   
“Lui è l’unica persona che mi chiama così,” Raphael ridacchia affettuosamente mentre allunga la mano. “La maggior parte della gente mi chiama Raphael.”  
“Oh mio Dio, sei Raphael Moreau,” Harry sorride in segno di riconoscimento, stringendo la mano come se fosse completamente affascinato. “Adoro i tuoi film, sono un grande fan. Mi ispiri a parlare meglio il francese.”  
“Ah merci, merci! Grazie mille, questo mi scalda il cuore,” Raphael sorride in modo dolce, prima di guardare Louis in attesa. “Loulou, amore mio, chi sono i tuoi adorabili amici?”  
“Giusto- mi dispiace.” Louis balbetta, rendendosi conto che non ha finito di presentarli. “Uhm, questo è Harry, il mio... ehm sì, e questo è il suo amico, Zayn.”  
“ _Futuro sposo_ ,” Zayn lo corregge mentre allunga la mano per stringere quella di Raphael. “È un piacere conoscerti, Raphael.”  
“Oh giusto - merda. Scusate. È solo così... strano,” Louis dice. Sinceramente, non vuole nemmeno abituarsi all’idea. Non che il fatto che Harry sia fidanzato è una brutta cosa, è solo che a Louis non piace particolarmente l’idea che il suo migliore amico di un tempo sia completamente andato avanti senza di lui, che stia per sposarsi e trasferirsi dall’altra parte del mondo. Anche se Louis suppone che non sia più compito suo avere un’opinione al riguardo. Alla fine, Harry può fare ciò che vuole.  
“Sai, dovremmo cenare tutti insieme qualche volta?” propone Zayn.  
Harry inizia subito a scuotere la testa al suggerimento, il corpo diventa rigido. “Uh... sono sicuro che sono persone molto occupate e-”   
“Ahh, sarebbe perfetto!” Dice subito Raphael. “Venite a casa nostra. Cucinerò per voi.”  
“Non vorremmo disturbare-”  
“No! Ci piacerebbe tanto avervi come ospiti. Giusto, piccolo?” Raphael guarda Louis, stringendosi al fianco.  
“Sì, certo,” Louis accetta, decidendo di cogliere ogni possibile occasione per uscire di nuovo con Harry. Anche se sfortunatamente non saranno solo loro due. Ma a prescindere, ha bisogno di saperne di più sull’uomo per cui Harry potrebbe lasciare il paese. “E Raphy è davvero un ottimo cuoco. Come un piccolo chef francese, adorerete tutto ciò che preparerà. È un grande.”  
“Sei così dolce, mon amour,” Raphael si pavoneggia sotto gli elogi di Louis, chinandosi per baciare delicatamente la sua fronte.  
“Davvero, _non_ devi farlo,” Harry insiste ancora una volta, scuotendo la testa.  
“Oh, no, per favore, lo voglio davvero! Se sei un amico del mio Loulou, allora sei anche un mio amico,” dice il ragazzo francese con sincerità, avvicinando Louis al suo fianco, stringendolo come se fosse il suo tesoro preferito.  
“Oh, è così adorabile,” mormora Zayn, appoggiando la testa sulla spalla di Harry e coccolandosi contro di lui. “Non sono carini, H?”  
“Ah sì, davvero carini,” Harry borbotta, con un sorriso teso.  
“Oh no, voi due siete perfetti,” si complimenta Raphael, facendo quasi roteare gli occhi a Louis. Non sono poi _così_ perfetti. Louis è sicuro che abbiano molti problemi; semplicemente non sa cosa siano- _ancora_. “Per favore, permettetemi di cucinare per voi. Insisto!”  
“Sarebbe fantastico, non vediamo l’ora,” Zayn accetta l’offerta prima di dare una gomitata al fianco di Harry. “Piccolo, non essere scortese. Dai a Louis il tuo numero in modo da poterci mettere d’accordo per la cena.”  
Harry sembra voler protestare di nuovo e apre la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma alla fine decide di non farlo. Invece, afferra semplicemente il cellulare che gli sta porgendo Louis, digitando il suo numero come un nuovo contatto e chiamandosi così lui avrà il numero del castano.  
“Beh, probabilmente dovremmo andare.” Dice Harry dopo aver restituito a Louis il suo telefono. Stringe quindi la mano di Zayn, tirandolo via con urgenza.  
“Ciao! Arrivederci!” Raphael li saluta con dolcezza, con un braccio ancora fissato intorno alla vita di Louis. “Piacere di avervi conosciuti.”  
Louis sente il bisogno di afferrare la mano di Harry prima che vada via, come un ricordo muscolare, come se fosse nella sua natura farlo. È strano non scarabocchiare i suoi invisibili addii contro il palmo di Harry. È innaturale e persino un po’ scomodo lasciarlo scappare così senza un saluto adeguato. Ma per quanto confonda Louis, forse i tempi sono davvero cambiati e forse non è appropriato come una volta, tutto sommato.  
  
  
  
▵ ▲ ▵  
  
  
  
“Solo che non lo so, Niall.” Louis sospira pesantemente, appoggiando la testa al finestrino dell’auto lato passeggero. Ha i piedi sollevati sul cruscotto, il sedile è abbassato il più possibile.  
“Cosa non sai oggi, Louis?” Mormora Niall, guardandolo dal lato del guidatore.  
Ci sono un milione di cose che Louis non sa, e un milione di cose che deve imparare, ma le più importanti tra tutte, in questo momento, sono le sue abilità da calciatore; o meglio, la mancanza di abilità. “Francamente Niall, faccio schifo, cazzo. Sono fuori gioco. Anzi, chiunque mi vede penserebbe che non ho mai toccato un pallone in vita mia. Mi sto mettendo in imbarazzo.”  
Louis deve ammettere che la notizia del fidanzamento di Harry ha sicuramente influenzato la sua sessione di allenamento. Non che stesse andando molto bene prima di ciò. _Ovviamente_. Ma tutto ciò che gli sta succedendo, combinato con questa nuova distrazione, ha fatto sì che perdesse la concentrazione un po’ troppo spesso, quel giorno. Non riesce proprio a distrarsi, o a convincere la sua mente a pensare a qualcosa di diverso.  
E certamente non aiuta il fatto che Harry e Zayn dovrebbero venire a cena più tardi, questa sera. Louis non sa ancora come comportarsi attorno a loro. È stato abbastanza difficile invitare il riccio al telefono. Louis vuole davvero essere felice per Harry, vuole supportarlo e congratularsi con lui, ma in qualche modo sembra tutto così sbagliato. Qualcosa dentro di lui sembra turbarlo ogni volta che ci pensa, come se un mostro invisibile corrodesse dall’interno i suoi organi, e non riesce a capire il perché.  
Ma quello che capisce in questo momento è che _deve_ cercare di ritrovare le sue abilità calcistiche. Non è che può ottenere magicamente le abilità di un atleta di fama mondiale dall’oggi al domani, ma può almeno provarci, tentare di andare bene. E dal momento che c’è solo Niall lì con lui, Louis può solo sperare che il suo assistente personale abbia qualche suggerimento utile. Prenderà tutto ciò che può ottenere in questo momento.  
“Cosa dovrei fare, Ni?” Louis geme, spingendo la testa all’indietro.  
“Hmm,” Niall pensa tra sé e sé per un momento, entrando nel lungo vialetto di casa. “Hai provato a guardare le tue partite passate per imparare dalle tue vecchie mosse?”  
“Posso farlo?” Chiede Louis, mettendosi seduto con la minima frazione di speranza nella sua voce.  
Niall ride, suonando affascinato dalla sua genuina ingenuità. “Sì. Questo è quello che fanno molti giocatori quando hanno bisogno di migliorare il proprio gioco.”  
“Huh,” mormora Louis. “E come posso farlo esattamente?”  
“Dai, ti faccio vedere,” si offre Niall, saltellando fuori dalla macchina.  
Insieme entrano in casa e si dirigono verso lo studio di Louis al primo piano, dove Niall prepara il suo laptop, aprendo più schede in modo che possa guardare più di una cosa, tra cui la banca video del Doncaster FC dell’ESPN e una ricerca su YouTube sotto il nome di Louis. E proprio così, tutti i migliori momenti della sua carriera sono a sua disposizione. Prima di andarsene, Niall si prende anche del tempo per spiegargli come mettere in pausa, far ripartire, riavvolgere e far avanzare rapidamente i video e Louis lo adora per questo, perché senza dubbio si sarebbe di nuovo facilmente confuso se non lo avesse aiutato.  
All’inizio è un po’ strano guardarsi su uno schermo, ma mentre Louis continua a osservare se stesso mentre gioca, deve ammettere di essere incredibilmente colpito dalle sue stesse abilità. Può sembrare un po’ narcisistico, ma di sicuro sarebbe un grande fan di se stesso. È davvero _bravo_. Davvero, davvero bravo. E sembra proprio che le cose gli vengano senza fare alcuno sforzo. C’è una fiducia istintiva in lui che è molto diversa dal modo in cui gioca adesso.  
Anche se a volte è quasi arrogante. Louis può dire che si mette in mostra e, ad essere sincero, non è sempre un giocatore che preferisce il gioco di squadra. Ci sono molte volte in cui avrebbe dovuto passare la palla a un compagno che era in una posizione molto migliore della sua per segnare un goal, ma invece Louis nota che la maggior parte delle volte si fa strada da solo attraverso il campo, usando alcuni trucchetti con i piedi piuttosto impressionanti.  
Fortunatamente, sembra sempre funzionare per lui ed è in grado di segnare goal dopo goal. E ciò che è ancora più sbalorditivo è che non incontra quasi alcuna resistenza o contraccolpo per le sue azioni, e la folla lo elogia, il che sembra alimentarlo ancora di più. Le uniche persone che non sembrano soddisfatte sono i suoi compagni di squadra.   
Louis si chiede quando è diventato un tale fenomeno. Quando giocava a scuola non sognava mai di fare una bravata come quella. Faceva sempre del suo meglio per fare un buon gioco di squadra e fare affidamento sulle abilità collettive di tutti, invece di sfoggiare le proprie. E sembra che il suo sé adulto si basi su una mentalità completamente opposta, il che è assolutamente sconcertante per Louis, per non dire altro. Tuttavia, anche se deve lavorare un po’ sulle sue abilità sportive, ci sono ancora molte cose che Louis può imparare da se stesso in campo per quanto riguarda le abilità tecniche.   
Lungo l’angolo laterale della finestra dello schermo di YouTube, Louis nota un video suggerito che attira la sua attenzione. “ _Louis Tomlinson parla di tatuaggi e altro!_ ” Incuriosito, fa clic sulla clip che lo porta ad un’intervista individuale, mentre ozia su una poltrona di fronte a un intervistatore di sesso maschile.  
  
 _“Louis, devo chiedertelo, amico... hai un sacco di tatuaggi.”_  
 _“Sì, sì, ne ho alcuni, sì,” Louis ride leggermente, tendendo le braccia nude e guardandole. “È in corso una piccola collezione, sì.”_  
 _“Hanno un significato?” L’intervistatore gli pone ulteriori domande. “Sono per qualcuno in particolare? Voglio dire, come hai detto, hai una collezione davvero interessante. Ci sono alcuni disegni e citazioni; vedo che hai un ‘Oops’ disegnato lì.”_  
 _“Oh sì, immagino questo sia uno di quelli stupidi. Ho molti tatuaggi stupidi, se devo essere perfettamente onesto. L’Oops è un po’ come se fosse una sorta di mia giustificazione per tutti questi, capisci cosa intendo?” Louis ride con una scrollata di spalle. “C’è un bel casino sul mio braccio, sai? Mi sentivo come se dovessi scusarmi con me stesso.”_  
  
“Sta mentendo- _sto_ mentendo.” Louis realizza, aggrottando le sopracciglia verso lo schermo.  
Fa sempre la stessa faccia quando non è sincero al cento per cento. E diciassette anni non hanno fatto nulla per alterare le sue espressioni facciali, semmai le hanno rese ancora più ovvie. A giudicare dalle risate forzate e dagli occhi sfuggenti, il suo tatuaggio ‘ _Oops_ ’ è tutt’altro che casuale. Potrebbe non saperlo con certezza, ma Louis è abbastanza sicuro che il suo io più vecchio l’abbia fatto per Harry. Questa è l’unica spiegazione che avrebbe senso, soprattutto considerando quanto è legata a Harry quella frase. Louis mentirebbe a se stesso se mai tentasse di ignorare la cosa e farla passare come una semplice coincidenza. E dal momento che Harry apparentemente non ne sapeva nulla e non sono amici, Louis si è fatto quel tatuaggio da solo.  
Il che porta Louis a credere che in un certo senso, conscio o inconscio, al suo sé trentenne debba davvero mancare a Harry. Il tatuaggio non è l’unico indizio, perché Louis ha ancora il vecchio maglione di Harry, e apparentemente lo indossa spesso, e non può far finta di non notare che anche il suo ragazzo assomiglia vagamente al riccio, in un modo strano.   
Tutti i segni indicano che gli manca segretamente il suo migliore amico. E sinceramente, come potrebbe non mancargli? Non c’è assolutamente nessuno come Harry per lui e non ha ancora capito il perché si sia allontanato, dal momento che lui lo rendeva completo.  
Louis chiude il laptop, facendolo scivolare via dal suo grembo. Non può pensarci ora, è troppo da elaborare e accettare, e ha tonnellate di nuove mosse da imparare e abilità da mettere in pratica. Ha qualche ora libera prima di prepararsi per la cena, quindi esce per allenarsi nel campo dietro casa.  
  
  
▵ ▲ ▵  
  
  
  
Quando Louis entra in cucina, fresco di doccia e pulito dopo il suo allenamento, è scioccato nel scoprire che Raphy sta cucinando abbastanza cibo per sfamare un intero esercito. Louis vorrebbe poter raccontare che si è unito al fidanzato per aiutarlo, ma tutto quello che fa è sedersi sul bancone e assaggiare tutto ciò su cui riesce a mettere le mani. Se tutto questo infastidisce Raphy, il suo ragazzo non lo da a vedere. Anzi, ridacchia e sembra felice.  
Louis, tuttavia, aiuta a sistemare l’enorme tavolo della sala da pranzo e posiziona l’ultimo piatto proprio quando il campanello suona dall’atrio. Mano nella mano, Zayn e Harry arrivano in perfetto orario, portando due bottiglie di vino per ringraziarli di averli invitati a cena. Le due coppie prendono posto l’una di fronte all’altra alla fine del lungo tavolo. Raphy serve le diverse porzioni di cibo che ha preparato, e mangiano e chiacchierano tranquillamente, rimanendo per lo più su argomenti superficiali. In quanto grande sostenitore del cibo e attento ospite, Raphy si assicura che tutti i loro piatti siano pieni e che i loro bicchieri non siano mai vuoti.  
“Louis aveva ragione, sei un cuoco straordinario, Raphael,” si complimenta Harry educatamente.  
“Oh smettila per favore, o mi monterò la testa e inizierò a mentire alla gente dicendo che sono un vero chef o qualcosa del genere,” Raphael sorride calorosamente, appoggiandosi allo schienale della sedia. “Oh! Ho anche un dessert, quasi dimenticavo. Ci sono i bignè al cioccolato o quelli con lamponi e fragole. Non li ho fatti io però, prima che voi mi lodiate anche per questi. Li ho comprati in una deliziosa pasticceria in centro.”  
“Uno al cioccolato per me,” decide Zayn dopo qualche minuto.  
“Cioccolato per Zayn, okay,” Raphael annuisce, prendendo appunti nella sua testa come farebbe un ospite educato. “E tu, Harry?”  
“Harry è una persona che ama molto di più la frutta al posto del cioccolato,” Louis risponde facilmente, senza nemmeno pensarci.  
“Sì, ha ragione,” Harry sembra sorpreso che Louis lo ricordi. “Mi piace il cioccolato però. A seconda di cosa si tratta.”  
“Ma ti piace molto più la frutta,” spiega il castano, dal momento che conosce i gusti di Harry come il palmo della sua mano. “Sceglierebbe delle fragole ricoperte di cioccolato prima di scegliere una torta al cioccolato, ma in questo caso di sicuro prenderebbe un bignè alle fragole al posto di quello al cioccolato, se questo ha senso.”  
“Esattamente,” Harry sorride lievemente, meravigliato dalla risposta perspicace di Louis.  
“Oh mio Dio, voi ragazzi eravate davvero migliori amici,” Zayn ride, guardandoli quasi sorpreso. “Ho pensato che stavi esagerando e che fossi soltanto andato nella sua stessa scuola o qualcosa del genere.”  
“Perché dovrei mentire al riguardo?” Harry si gira verso Zayn con un sorriso.  
“Non lo so H, le persone mentono sempre sul conoscere celebrità e roba del genere,” Zayn si difende, sollevando il suo bicchiere di vino. “È facile inventare stronzate.”  
“Dice il giornalista,” Ribatte Harry. “Una volta eravamo davvero amici.”  
“Penso che dovresti provarlo,” lo incoraggia Raphael, recitando la parte del difensore del diavolo. “Raccontaci qualcosa di Louis che puoi sapere soltanto se sei stato davvero un suo amico d’infanzia. In quale altro modo possiamo fidarci di te, se no?”  
“Uh... non lo so, non ricordo nulla di troppo specifico,” Harry scrolla le spalle casualmente. “È passato così tanto tempo, eravamo così giovani.”  
“Immagino che non lo conoscessi davvero, allora.” Zayn scherza in modo giocoso, facendo sì che i lineamenti di Harry si trasformino in un cipiglio scontento.  
Louis ridacchia, sorridendo a Harry. “Dai, Haz. Hai un sacco di aneddoti su di me. Non mi mettere in imbarazzo però, sono timido.”  
“Uhm, okay. Vediamo, hmm,” Il riccio arriccia il naso mentre pensa, mordendosi il labbro in concentrazione fino a quando i suoi lineamenti non si rilassano improvvisamente, ed un dolce sorriso fa capolino sul suo viso, accompagnato da una tenera fossetta. “Okay, ci sono. Quindi, quando avevamo circa sette anni, penso... Louis aveva questo piccolo dinosauro verde imbottito di nome Ducky che portava ovunque andasse. Non credo che l’abbia mai posato per più di due secondi.”  
Raphael ridacchia e si gira verso di lui, affascinato. “Loulou, è vero?”  
“Sì, purtroppo è vero al cento per cento. C’è da dire che amavo davvero tanto _La Valle Incantata,_ ” Louis conferma. A dire il vero, dormiva con Ducky anche durante l’adolescenza. Era coperta di macchie e logora, ma Louis amerà quel peluche fino alla morte. In effetti, si chiede dove sia adesso.  
“Era così _ossessionato_ ,” Harry non riesce quasi a parlarne senza sorridere calorosamente, gli occhi che si illuminano un po’ al ricordo. “E... ehm... mi trascinava sempre a casa sua per guardare quel film più e più volte. A volte gli chiedevo che cosa volesse guardare dopo e lui, senza alcun dubbio, si alzava, si avvicinava al lettore VHS e teneva premuto il pulsante di riavvolgimento mentre teneva il suo Ducky stretto al petto.”  
Louis si schiaffeggia una mano sul viso e ride, le spalle tremanti mentre ricorda tutto perfettamente. Quando cerca di sbirciare tra le dita, Harry lo guarda con un sorriso stupido e meraviglioso dipinto sul viso mentre si morde il labbro. Louis sente il cuore battere velocemente.  
“E poi mi guardava dritto negli occhi e diceva: ‘Hazza, sai già cosa guarderemo dopo’, con la vocina di una bambino sette anni più sfacciata di _sempre._ ” Harry racconta con affetto, lo sguardo che non lascia mai il suo. “Quindi lo guardavamo di nuovo da capo e Louis si rannicchiava sempre contro di me e piangeva ogni volta durante le parti più tristi, anche se lo aveva appena visto. Beh, diciamo che piangevo anch’io, ovviamente, ma non è questo il punto.” Harry ride e Louis ride insieme a lui. “Comunque, Louis non si stancava mai di quel film e sono abbastanza sicuro che il nastro VHS si sia rotto perché lo guardava all’infinito.”  
“Sì, sì, sì,” Louis sorride con affetto a Harry, ricordando tutti quei bei momenti e soprattutto il suo piccolo dinosauro. Dio, adora ancora Ducky. Potrebbe guardare quel film proprio ora ed essere in pace con se stesso.  
“Oh mio Dio, ragazzi eravate _davvero_ così uniti. Questo è così strabiliante,” Zayn dice meravigliato, la bocca leggermente spalancata. “Non riesco a credere che il mio fidanzato tesseva braccialetti della vera amicizia con _quel_ Louis Tomlinson da bambino. È una cosa così carina.”  
“Okay, non tessevamo braccialetti dell’amicizia, Zayn,” Harry mette il broncio di fronte a quell’affermazione.  
“Lo abbiamo fatto una volta in realtà, ma-” Louis inizia a dire scherzosamente, e tutti a tavola ridono. Raphael si alza per servire il dessert e Louis lo aiuta, passando dei simpatici e deliziosi bignè a Harry e Zayn su piccoli piatti bianchi.  
“Allora, quando è il matrimonio?” Chiede Raphael mentre si rimette a sedere, posando la mano sul ginocchio di Louis sotto il tavolo. La domanda è tutto ciò che serve per mettere un freno all’umore di Louis, che stava appena iniziando a dimenticarsene. “ _Adoooro i_ matrimoni, piango sempre.”  
“Mancano tre settimane. Giusto, piccolo?” Zayn sorride, rivolgendosi a Harry.  
“Si,” Harry rispecchia l’espressione del suo fidanzato, guardandolo di nuovo.  
“Così presto, eh...” Louis fa finta di sorridere per cercare di non sospirare pesantemente ed alzare gli occhi al cielo.  
“Mhmm,” Zayn canticchia allegramente, sporgendo il suo peso verso Harry. “Vogliamo avere tempo per una bella luna di miele alle Hawaii prima di trasferirci a New York.”  
Louis non riesce ancora a credere al fatto che Harry abbia intenzione di trasferirsi dall’altra metà del globo. Non è nemmeno il tipo di persona a cui piacerebbe vivere a lungo in quell’ambiente. In vacanza, sì. Ma a viverci? Assolutamente no. E poiché a Louis importa, non può fare a meno di dire la sua. “Ma New York City è così... frenetica e affollata. Harry, riuscirai davvero ad abituartici?”  
“Beh, ci proverò. Sarà un po’ strano forse… inizialmente,” dice Harry lentamente e Louis riesce a vedere il dubbio nei suoi occhi.  
“Beh, per prima cosa, dovrà lasciare quella cosa verde qui.”  
“Cosa verde?” Raphael si acciglia confuso verso Zayn.  
“La mia jeep,” chiarisce Harry.  
“Non porterai Jalapeño con te?” Louis chiede, e sembra preoccupato. Nemmeno comprende a pieno l’amore di Harry per quella macchina, ma conosce benissimo Harry e Louis sa perfettamente che tutto ciò a cui il riccio dà un nome ha un posto speciale nel suo cuore. Non può essere facile per lui lasciare qualcosa del genere alle spalle. Potrebbe essere solo un auto per la maggior parte delle persone, ma ha un valore sentimentale per Harry e questo la rende importante.  
Harry sembra non sapere cosa dire. “Io, uhm-”  
“Non avrà bisogno di una jeep a New York. Grazie a Dio,” Zayn sospira con apparente sollievo. “Giuro che Harry ama quella macchina più di me.”  
“Non è vero, ti amo allo stesso modo.”  
Zayn si acciglia, non apprezzando del tutto la battuta di Harry.  
“Ti prendo in giro. Sto scherzando, ovviamente,” lo rassicura il riccio con un sorriso, avvolgendo il braccio attorno a Zayn. “Ti amo di più, ovviamente. Alla fine sto scegliendo di sposare te, non è così?”   
“Sì, forse,” Zayn fa il broncio, ma Harry si sporge per baciarlo sulla guancia e il suo broncio si trasforma rapidamente in una risatina.  
Louis vuole davvero esprimere il suo oltraggio su questo argomento per conto di Harry, ma Raphy sposta facilmente la conversazione su un altro argomento e Louis si costringe a mordersi la lingua. “Quindi il matrimonio sarà qui in Inghilterra?”  
“Si!” Zayn annuisce. “Sarà il matrimonio in giardino più bello di sempre.”  
“In giardino?”  
“I genitori di Harry hanno offerto la loro casa per il matrimonio, non è una cosa dolcissima?” Spiega il moro.  
I giardini sul retro delle case d’infanzia di Harry e Louis sono praticamente un’unica entità, non c’è un singolo cancello o recinto a separarli. Ogni volta che c’erano le vacanze o una festa, le loro mamme decoravano l’intero spazio, infilando lanterne sopra la tenda e allestendo tavoli a tema in tutto il cortile. Era il luogo perfetto per riunioni di famiglia e piccole feste e sarebbe sicuramente un luogo incantevole dove celebrare un matrimonio.  
“Sembra perfetto,” Louis borbotta mentre lo immagina nella sua testa. Ci sarebbero fiori ovunque, di tutti i tipi e forme in diverse tonalità, accentuati dalle decorazioni in oro. Un quartetto di archi dal vivo suonerebbe al lato del giardino e il matrimonio inizierebbe proprio al tramonto, colorando i loro visi con toni caldi e morbidi. E dopo la cerimonia ufficiale piena di lacrime, sorrisi e dolci discorsi, avrebbero ballato tutta la notte sotto le stelle, immersi nel dolce bagliore della luna. Beh, almeno se dovesse pianificare Louis il matrimonio, sarebbe così. Non che sia lui quello che si deve sposare, comunque.  
Louis cerca di levarsi dalla testa quell’immagine, ritornando alla conversazione. Deve dimenticare quei pensieri strani che gli fanno formicolare la pelle.  
“Sarà bellissimo, siamo così eccitati!” Zayn stringe la mano di Harry nella sua.  
“Wow. Wow, io- sono _così_ felice per te,” prova a dire Louis, anche se non può del tutto dire che le sue parole siano sincere. Zayn sembra abbastanza gentile. È davvero bellissimo ed è molto intelligente e spiritoso, ma ciò non significa che sia perfetto per il suo migliore amico. Louis si sente così protettivo nei confronti di Harry in un modo che non ha mai provato prima. Non sa come spiegarlo o cosa fare esattamente, ma sembra solo diventare più forte ogni minuto che passa.  
“Dovreste venire entrambi!” Zayn suggerisce e Harry si irrigidisce visibilmente sulla sedia, sbattendo le palpebre. “Che bello sarebbe avere accanto il tuo amico d’infanzia nel giorno del tuo matrimonio proprio nella casa della tua infanzia?”  
Per qualche ragione, a sua insaputa, il pensiero di poter essere presente mentre il suo migliore amico si sposa rende Louis più nauseabondo e inquieto di quanto avrebbe previsto. O forse ha mangiato troppo? Deve smettere di esagerare con il cibo, lo sta rendendo davvero nervoso. “Uhm-”  
“Saremo onorati,” Raphael dice allegramente, rispondendo per entrambi. “Come ho detto, adoro i matrimoni. Adoro anche le proposte. C’è una storia dietro al vostro fidanzamento?”  
Perché il suo ragazzo sta facendo tutte queste domande? Louis potrebbe benissimo vivere per il resto della sua vita senza conoscerne la risposta. Non vuole sapere il modo in cui Harry si è fidanzato, a malapena riesce a digerire il fatto che sia fidanzato, in primo luogo.  
“Oh, racconta loro la storia, piccolo.”  
“Hmm?” Harry prende un sorso di vino, evitando la domanda.   
“Mi piacerebbe sentirla,” Louis dice, cercando di essere di supporto ma suonando falso e disinteressato persino alle sue stesse orecchie.  
“Non c’è davvero una storia…” Harry scrolla le spalle mentre ripone il bicchiere.  
“Oh non importa, lo farò io. Va bene,” risponde Zayn, dando una pacca sulla spalla del riccio. “Allora, eravamo a Londra. Sono andato a trovare Harry lì perché stava facendo un lungo servizio fotografico. E c’era una mostra d’arte in corso in centro, quindi abbiamo deciso di andare all’ultimo minuto. C’era questo dipinto di Pierre Soulages che entrambi amavamo, era così espressivo e unico. E ne sono stato così ispirato che mi sono inginocchiato e gli ho chiesto di sposarmi proprio lì, davanti a quel quadro.”  
Che storia assolutamente _noiosa e patetica_ , Louis pensa tra sé e sé, cercando di non far contrarre i muscoli del suo viso in un’espressione disgustata. Che proposta stupida e superficiale. Non c’è da stupirsi che Harry abbia detto che non c’era una storia, perché non c’era davvero. Ad Harry deve comunque essere piaciuta abbastanza da dire di sì, ma sinceramente Louis avrebbe potuto fare di meglio e ha solo tredici anni. Non c’era assolutamente cuore o emozione in essa. Insomma, Zayn ha detto ad Harry tutte le cose che ama di lui? Si è emozionato pensando a quanto è fortunato ad averlo? Gli ha detto tutte le molteplici ragioni per cui vuole stare con lui per sempre? Perché Louis sa che Harry apprezza davvero tanto quel genere di cose, gli piace ricevere complimenti ed essere in un certo senso adulato e _merita_ quelle cose, specialmente in qualcosa di così importante come una proposta di matrimonio. Spera davvero che Zayn abbia semplicemente tralasciato alcune cose e abbia fatto davvero tutto ciò per Harry. Perché francamente, se lui avesse ricevuto la stessa proposta da un uomo qualsiasi avrebbe detto sicuramente ‘no, provaci di nuovo.’  
“Era il _Pienture_?” Chiede Raphael, probabilmente non condividendo i pensieri di Louis, in quanto sembra più interessato all’arte che alla proposta. Ma lui è un romantico, quindi Louis non si aspetterebbe niente di meno. “Perché sono ossessionato da quel pezzo.”  
“Sì! Ti piace Soulages?” Chiede Zayn incuriosito.  
“Oh, certo! Adoro assolutamente i suoi lavori,” Raphael si entusiasma, esprimendo la sua passione per l’arte francese e Louis si sente estremamente perso in questa conversazione. “Lo abbiamo incontrato, in realtà. L’anno scorso ho portato Louis al Centre Pompidou a Parigi per la sua mostra. E abbiamo comprato diversi suoi pezzi, vuoi vederli?”  
“L’hai incontrato? Oh mio Dio, non ci credo! Mi piacerebbe vederli.”  
“Sì, sì. Meritano di essere apprezzati da qualcun altro a cui importa, oltre a me,” scherza Raphael, alzandosi dal suo posto e premendo un leggero bacio sulla cima della testa di Louis. “Amore scusami.”  
Zayn segue Raphael fuori dalla sala da pranzo, lasciando Harry e Louis soli al tavolo. Sono seduti l’uno di fronte all’altro in silenzio, ed evitano casualmente il contatto visivo. Harry guarda il soffitto, mentre Louis preferisce guardarsi in grembo. Continua così per almeno un minuto, fino a quando entrambi sembrano averne avuto abbastanza.  
“Quindi…”  
“Quindi…”  
Entrambi ridacchiano leggermente dopo aver accidentalmente parlato nello stesso momento, allentando la tensione accumulata. Non ci sono mai state imbarazzanti pause indesiderate nelle sue conversazioni con Harry e Louis di sicuro non vuole iniziare ad averne ora.  
“Harry, come sta Gemma?” Chiede quindi.  
“Oh, sta bene, sì,” Harry annuisce, sorridendo brevemente. “Adesso è sposata, ed ha tre figli.”  
“Tre? Veramente?”  
“Mhmm. Tutti maschi; hanno due, cinque e sette anni,” Harry si sporge sul tavolo, appoggiando i gomiti sulla superficie. “Vuoi vedere una loro foto?”  
“Ovviamente! Mi piacerebbe molto,” risponde il castano. Le loro famiglie sono sempre state molto unite, essenzialmente erano quasi tutti un’unica grande famiglia. Gemma potrebbe anche essere stata la sorella maggiore di Louis. L’amava tanto quanto le sue sorelle.  
Harry afferra subito il telefono dalla tasca, giocandoci fino a quando non trova la foto. Si alza dalla sedia, gira attorno al tavolo per arrivare dalla parte opposta e si siede proprio accanto a Louis, al posto di Raphael. Le loro ginocchia si sfiorano sotto il tavolo e ciò ricorda a Louis di come le loro gambe erano solite stare sempre aggrovigliate quando si trovavano abbastanza vicine. Tra di loro il concetto di spazio personale non esisteva, perché dovevano sempre toccarsi, in un modo o nell’altro, dovevano sempre sentire la pelle dell’altro, il calore dei loro corpi insieme.  
Ma Louis mette da parte tutti quei pensieri pericolosi, mentre guarda lo schermo illuminato. Harry si trova in un parco giochi, seduto su uno scivolo rosso brillante con tre ragazzini allineati come un treno in mezzo alle sue gambe. Quelle sue dannate gambe sono così lunghe che tutte e tre si adattano perfettamente, e ognuno di loro sfoggia un sorriso luminoso contornato da fossette. Tutti e quattro si assomigliano così tanto, tranne per il fatto che, a differenza di Harry, i loro capelli non si sono ancora scuriti e hanno ancora ciocche bionde.  
Non è difficile per lui immaginare Harry come un padre, ha sempre avuto un forte istinto paterno. È così gentile e dolce ma anche divertente e sciocco, e riesce facilmente a relazionarsi con i bambini. È una delle cose che Louis ha sempre amato di lui. E sa perfettamente quanto Harry adorasse i bambini. Faceva da babysitter volontariamente per quasi ogni nuova mamma nel loro quartiere. E dal momento che anche Louis amava i bambini, andava volentieri ad aiutarlo se non aveva un allenamento o una partita quel giorno. A giudicare dalle espressioni nella foto, Harry di certo non ha perso il suo tocco unico con i bambini.  
“Oh Harry, sono così adorabili,” Louis è sincero, un sorriso gli si forma sul volto.  
“Lo sono, vero?” Harry sorride calorosamente, con il braccio drappeggiato sullo schienale della sedia di Louis mentre si sporge in avanti. “Diciamo che fanno passare l’inferno a Gemma, ma sono ragazzi così dolci. Sono solo molto... iperattivi e un po’, ehm... chiassosi.”  
Louis ride, annuendo con la testa. “Posso capire.”  
“Sì, lo so che puoi,” Harry ride, lanciandogli un’occhiata. “Ma i miei nipoti non sono affatto fastidiosi quanto lo eri tu.”  
“ _Sono_ ,” Louis lo corregge con un sorriso malizioso, spingendo la spalla di Harry con la sua. “Sono ancora fastidioso come prima, grazie.”  
Harry sorride consapevolmente, trattenendo un sorriso. È divertente come ogni volta che sono solo loro due, tutto diventa più facile. Sembrano quasi tornare i due ragazzini di un tempo e tutto sembra di nuovo giusto.  
Louis guarda di nuovo la foto, studiandola ancora una volta. “Scommetto che sei il miglior zio del mondo,” sussurra affettuosamente, alzando lo sguardo dallo schermo per guardare apertamente Harry.  
Il riccio arrossisce leggermente al suo complimento. “Non lo so per certo, ma li adoro.”  
“E tua madre?” Louis chiede, pensando alla sua dolce seconda madre, Anne. “Come sta lei?”  
“Anche lei sta bene,” Harry annuisce. “Ricordi Robin?”  
“Certo, sì,” La mamma di Harry aveva appena iniziato a portare Robin a casa per farlo conoscere a Gemma ed Harry, e quest’ultimo aveva completamente abbracciato e incoraggiato la loro relazione. Era così elettrizzato nel vedere di nuovo sua madre felice.  
“Si sono sposati e sono felici insieme da allora.”  
“Veramente? Oh, è così bello da sentire, Haz,” Louis risponde sinceramente. “È davvero bello che le nostre mamme si siano risposate. Hanno avuto una seconda possibilità in amore.”  
“Mhmm. Non molte persone riescono ad averla,” Harry risponde con un cenno del capo, abbassando la testa sulle mani appoggiate in grembo.  
“Sì...” Louis si perde nei suoi pensieri per un lungo momento prima di spostarsi un po’ più vicino a Harry. Le loro cosce sono praticamente premute l’una contro l’altra a questo punto, e riesce a sentire il calore del corpo dell’altro. Ma la cosa divertente è che Louis non si è mai sentito più a suo agio. “Hazza, posso chiederti una cosa?”  
Harry alza lo sguardo lentamente, gli occhi verdi fissi su Louis. Ah, i suoi occhi sono sempre della più bella tonalità di verde che Louis abbia mai visto. La sua espressione è aperta e gentile. È ancora molto cauto per certi versi, ma comunque permette la stretta vicinanza dei loro corpi. E quando le sue labbra si aprono in risposta, la voce di Harry è un sussurro dolce e caldo. “Sì, va bene Lou.”  
Louis si ritrova a fissare Harry negli occhi un po’ troppo a lungo, quasi dimenticando la domanda sulla punta della sua lingua. Studia il viso del riccio, scrutando le lievi micro-espressioni dei suoi adorabili lineamenti. “È solo che io, uhm... voglio dire, pensi che-”  
“Oh, è incredibile!” Sente dire da Zayn mentre lui e Raphael tornano nella sala da pranzo, ridendo insieme.  
Louis e Harry non si separano subito nonostante il loro ritorno, e sono ancora uno di fronte all’altro. La domanda di Louis rimane inespressa, sente un nodo allo stomaco e vorrebbe che il loro tempo insieme non fosse stato interrotto così bruscamente.  
“Piccolo, sei pronto per andare?” Zayn si avvicina ad Harry, chinandosi un po’ e avvolgendo le braccia attorno al suo collo. “Devo svegliarmi presto domani.”  
Harry distoglie lentamente lo sguardo da Louis, sbattendo le palpebre prima di rivolgere la sua attenzione al fidanzato alle sue spalle. “Sì- sì. Sono, uh… pronto.” Comincia ad alzarsi ma si ferma improvvisamente, girandosi di nuovo verso di lui. “Louis, cosa volevi chiedermi?”  
Raphael, Zayn e Harry guardano tutti Louis con aspettativa, e tutta l’attenzione improvvisamente cade solo su di lui. “Uhm, beh- niente. Solo, uh,” balbetta e si passa una mano tra i capelli mentre scuote la testa. “Volevo solo sapere se ti piacerebbe… portare alcuni di questi avanzi a casa? È rimasto tanto cibo e noi non lo mangeremo mai tutto.”  
Harry restringe gli occhi su di lui in modo scettico, sembrando intuire che quella non era la domanda originale che Louis aveva in mente. La sua bocca non dice nulla, ma i suoi occhi parlano.  
“Oh sì, per favore!” Raphael insiste, concordando con il suo ragazzo. “Prendete ciò che volete. Non siamo quasi mai a casa, andrà tutto sprecato.”  
“Non possiamo,” Harry scuote la testa.  
“Oh, sciocchezze,” insiste Raphael mentre corre verso la cucina. “Vado a metterli in qualche contenitore.”  
Louis osserva Harry mentre si alza dal tavolo, e le dita del ragazzo si ritrovano aggrovigliate con quelle di Zayn. Guarda come interagiscono insieme, come borbottano dolcemente, come si sorridono felici. Si separano quando Louis si alza per accompagnarli verso la porta principale.   
“Grazie mille per averci ospitati, Louis,” Zayn gli dice sorridente, con un braccio avvolto attorno alla vita di Harry. “Hai una casa deliziosa e un fidanzato ancora più bello.”  
Louis sorride educatamente, annuendo. “Sì, è davvero dolce, non è così?”  
“Stai parlando di me, piccolo? Spero solo cose buone,” Raphael lo prende in giro scherzosamente mentre si unisce a loro e si avvicina al fianco di Louis, portando una busta piena di contenitori Tupperware che allunga ad Harry. “Un piccolo regalino post serata.”  
Harry ridacchia. “Grazie. Vi riporterò presto i contenitori, lo prometto.”  
“Ma no, tienili pure,” Raphael insiste con un sorriso. “De ma maison à la vôtre.” (Da casa mia a casa tua).  
“Merci,” Harry annuisce per fortuna. “C’était un plaisir de vous rencontrer.” (È stato un piacere conoscerti.)  
Le sopracciglia di Louis si inarcano di sorpresa, perché non si aspettava che Harry rispondesse in francese.  
“Très bien, très bien!” Raphael sorride orgoglioso, applaudendo brevemente. “Harry, sei un talento naturale, amico mio! E il piacere è stato tutto mio. È stato bello conoscervi, entrambi.”  
Raphael è un padrone di casa perfetto, tutto sorrisi e convenevoli mentre guida Zayn e Harry alla porta principale, fermandosi per dare a ciascuno un abbraccio d’addio. Louis segue il suo esempio, anche se forse indugia troppo a lungo mentre abbraccia Harry. Non può fare a meno di chiedersi quando potrà rivedere Harry. Non ha una vera scusa per incontrarsi con lui e di certo non ha tutto il tempo del mondo in questo momento per uscire con il riccio, anche se riuscisse a trovare una scusa.  
È orribile perché Louis non ha mai avuto bisogno di una scusa per passare del tempo con il suo amico. La stanza di Harry era facilmente accessibile per lui, così come la sua per il riccio. Ogni volta che Louis aveva bisogno di lui, Harry era sempre disponibile. E ora, la realtà è che il suo migliore amico è lontano anni luce da lui, e tutto questo si sta dimostrando essere ancora una volta più difficile di quanto si aspettasse.

  
  
  
  
  
  
Ricordate che se volete lasciarci un commento potete farlo su Twitter all'#NowInAMinuteFF, ci fa piacere sapere cosa ne pensate della storia :)  
Ci vediamo la prossima settimana!  
Sil&Chia  
  



	6. Capitolo cinque

**Now In A Minute**  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
** Capitolo cinque.  
  
  
  
  
  
**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ogni giorno è sempre uguale al precedente. Se Louis avesse chiuso gli occhi, difficilmente sarebbe riuscito a distinguere un giorno dall’altro. La sua vita quotidiana è monotona e piatta.  
Si sveglia alle prime luci dell’alba, si allena faticosamente per tutto il giorno, poi torna a casa sconfitto ed esausto, si lava e ripete tutto da capo il giorno successivo.  
Tuttavia, Louis non dovrebbe lamentarsi troppo, soprattutto perché l’allenamento con la squadra sta iniziando a diventare sempre più facile. Dopo aver passato alcune ore da solo ad apprendere le nuove tecniche, sta cominciando a diventare un calciatore accettabile. È migliorato parecchio, ma non è ancora arrivato ai livelli del famoso Louis Tomlinson.  
Louis sta facendo del suo meglio per andare d’accordo con i suoi compagni di squadra, scherzando e interagendo con loro come dovrebbe fare un buon capitano. Ma qualunque cosa faccia, continuano a guardarlo come a dire “ _perché diavolo mi stai parlando_?”  
Ovviamente gli altri giocatori fanno tutto ciò che dice lui, seguono il suo esempio senza imporsi in alcun modo. Fuori dal campo, invece, fanno del loro meglio per evitare di conversare con lui, cercando di essere sempre cauti quando sono in sua compagnia.  
Inizialmente, Louis ha pensato che il motivo fosse perché lo rispettano troppo come capitano e hanno paura di farlo arrabbiare o qualcosa del genere. Ma ogni giorno che passa, Louis capisce che in realtà gli altri giocatori lo odiano. Potrebbe sbagliarsi, potrebbe star esagerando, ma è evidente che non c’è un bel rapporto tra il capitano e i giocatori del Doncaster Rover.  
Forse è per questo che non hanno mai vinto la Premier, prima d’ora. Non stanno giocando con il cuore, non fanno gioco di squadra. Louis non sa di chi sia la colpa, ma il motto adottato dalla squadra e dai suoi allenatori sembra essere “ _Passala a Louis_!” oppure “ _Seguite l’esempio di Louis_!” e anche se si sente lusingato e tutto il resto, certamente in questo modo non riusciranno mai a vincere nulla. Anche se Louis è diventato un calciatore bravo e famoso, quella è comunque una strategia di gioco orribile. Una persona singola non può avere tutto il merito e la gloria, per vincere bisogna che tutto il team si dia da fare.  
Louis non sa come correggere questi difetti, ma ogni giorno cerca di essere un leader migliore e più aperto con gli altri, anche se tutti i suoi sforzi vengono sostanzialmente trascurati e respinti.  
Decide di lasciare il lavoro da parte per un po’, spingendo tutti quei problemi in fondo alla mente, mentre entra nell’immensa cucina di casa sua. Trova il suo ragazzo appoggiato al bancone della cucina, che legge qualcosa al cellulare.  
“Ciao Raphy!” Lo saluta Louis felicemente mentre si avvicina. Qualcosa in Raphy sembra renderlo sempre felice e spensierato, anche dopo una giornata di merda.  
“Oh bonjour, mon cher…” Raphael solleva la testa per sorridere calorosamente, prima di tornare a scrivere sul telefono. “Mi dispiace, dammi solo un minuto piccolo. Sto inviando una mail al mio agente.”  
Louis annuisce, passandogli accanto e dirigendosi verso il frigo. Si versa un generoso bicchiere di succo d’arancia e salta a sedere sul bancone. Fa oscillare le gambe a penzoloni, sorseggiando la bevanda mentre aspetta pazientemente che Raphy finisca di scrivere.  
Gli piace avere Raphy in giro per casa, lo fa sentire meno solo. Oltre ad essere estremamente bello e simpatico, è di ottima compagnia. È divertente e davvero dolce nei suoi confronti. Louis si domanda spesso come sia la loro vita quotidiana insieme.  
“Raphy, cosa facciamo insieme, di solito?” Chiede Louis, continuando a muovere i piedi avanti e indietro.  
“Hmm?” Mormora il ragazzo distrattamente. “Cosa vuoi dire Loulou?”  
“Sai… insieme? Io e te in una giornata normale. Come trascorriamo il nostro tempo libero?”  
“Oh, scopiamo,” risponde Raphael facilmente, senza nemmeno alzare lo sguardo dal telefono.  
Preso alla sprovvista, Louis quasi si strozza con il succo d’arancia, facendo gocciolare il liquido sul mento e macchiandosi la maglietta bianca. Quasi gli cade il bicchiere a terra mentre cerca di pulirsi, ma fortunatamente il suo ragazzo è troppo impegnato per notarlo e prenderlo il giro. “ _Cazzo_ …” sussurra, posando il bicchiere sul bancone.  
“Mmm esattamente.” Sussurra Raphael in risposta. Alla fine mette giù il cellulare e alza lo sguardo verso di lui. La sua espressione si trasforma in un cipiglio preoccupato quando nota il danno. “Oh, cosa ti è successo, tesoro? Sei un disastro.”  
“Non è niente- davvero. Sto bene… sono soltanto maldestro.” Risponde Louis goffamente.  
“Lasciami fare, dammi,” Raphael si avvicina e gli tende una mano.  
Louis sbatte le palpebre e aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Che cosa?”  
“La maglietta,” dice il ragazzo. “Dammela così tolgo la macchia prima che si asciughi del tutto.”  
“Oh, tranquillo. È tutto ok, non è un problema.”  
“Loulou, adori questa maglietta,” insiste Raphael. “È la tua maglietta preferita per l’allenamento perché è la prima che ti hanno dato quando sei entrato nei Rover. Sarebbe un peccato rovinarla.”  
Louis non ha modo di sapere se è vero oppure no, ma probabilmente lo è; dopotutto, quella maglietta è davvero bella. Ha il suo nome scritto sul retro, insieme al numero 28.  
“Dammi dai,” mormora ancora Raphael, posando le mani sull’orlo della sua maglia pronto a sfilargliela da solo.  
“Ok, ok,” annuisce Louis, togliendosi la t-shirt e consegnandola al ragazzo.  
“Merci beaucoup. Comunque ciao,” Raphael sorride dolcemente, sporgendosi per baciargli dolcemente il naso. “Sono contento che tu sia a casa, mon bel amour. Mi manchi quando non ci sei.”  
Louis ridacchia timidamente, le guance gli diventano subito rosse. Si sente troppo esposto seduto sul bancone della cucina senza maglietta, anche se non c’è nulla di scandaloso e il suo ragazzo avrà visto molto di più che il suo petto nudo.  
Raphael lo bacia sul naso un’altra volta, prima di camminare verso il lavandino con la maglia sporca.  
“Ma allora, uhm… tutto qua? Non facciamo nulla insieme?” Torna a chiedere Louis.  
“Che cosa?” Raphy alza lo sguardo, sembrando aver dimenticato la loro piccola conversazione. “Oh intendi se ciò che facciamo è scopare e basta?”  
“Uhm… sì.”  
“Beh, non sempre, no,” Raphael gira per la cucina per cercare un detersivo da utilizzare per salvare la maglietta di Louis. “Andiamo in vari posti, insieme. Come ad esempio feste ed eventi e cose del genere, e viaggiamo molto quando non hai troppi allenamenti da fare. Ci divertiamo insieme, ma di solito non passiamo tanto tempo l’uno con l’altro come abbiamo fatto questa settimana.”  
“No? E perché?” Louis si sente confuso. Ha un fidanzato adorabile eppure non vuole semplicemente uscire con lui? Sembra uno spreco.  
“Non lo so?” Raphael aggrotta la fronte, pensieroso. “Di solito se passiamo tanto tempo insieme e parliamo del più e del meno, finisco per dire qualcosa di sbagliato, qualcosa che ti fa arrabbiare, e quindi finiamo col litigare. E odio quando litighiamo. Quindi, per evitare tutto ciò, ci teniamo occupati in un modo o nell’altro.”  
Come poteva Raphy farlo arrabbiare così facilmente? Louis è una persona così irritabile da adulto? Raphael è un uomo dolcissimo, non sa come potrebbe rimanere arrabbiato con lui per più di cinque minuti.  
“Ma Raphy, perché litighiamo così tanto?”  
“Non è mai per cose importanti, sempre per stupidate,” spiega l’uomo, strofinando la maglietta sporca. “Semplicemente non siamo d’accordo sulla gran parte delle cose. Hai un certo modo di pensare e lo adoro così tanto, ma non capisco sempre ciò che fai e ciò che pensi. E tu vuoi che io veda le cose come vuoi tu, ma semplicemente non riesco a farlo perché non è quello che sono. A volte ti senti così frustrato che minacci di lasciarmi, ci sono state delle volte in cui ci siamo lasciati per davvero, ma poi ritorni sempre da me perché io ti convinco a tornare.”  
“Come fai?”  
Raphy sorride malizioso. “Ohh, sono molto, _molto_ persuasivo e tu sei un uomo molto, _molto_ debole quando si tratta di… sai… led desirs sexuqels du coeur.” (i desideri sessuali del cuore.)  
Louis sospira, alzando gli occhi al cielo. “Perché te l’ho chiesto? Avrei dovuto immaginarlo.”  
“Aha, ce l’ho fatta!” Raphael solleva con orgoglio la maglietta, strizzandola alcune volte per assicurarsi che non perda acqua. “Guarda come è pulita, nessuno saprà mai che sei un tale casino.”  
“Aspetta,” Louis inarca le sopracciglia per la sorpresa. “Come hai fatto?”  
“È un segreto,” Raphy sorride compiaciuto e gli fa l’occhiolino mentre si avvicina a lui per infilarsi tra le sue gambe aperte. Fa scivolare la maglietta sopra la testa di Louis, lisciando il tessuto con le mani. Louis glielo lascia fare, sorprendentemente senza sentirsi troppo a disagio mentre viene toccato da quello che è il suo ragazzo, ma sentendosi affascinato da quanto sia premuroso e gentile. “Ecco qua, come nuovo.”  
“Grazie Raphy.”  
“Oh, è stato un piacere Loulou. Qualsiasi cosa per te.”  
“Facciamo qualcosa insieme, stasera.” Suggerisce Louis, le mani appoggiate sulle spalle dell’altro. “Solo noi due.”  
Raphael passa delicatamente le dita attraverso la frangia di Louis, lisciando i capelli scompigliati. “Ma hai detto che non vuoi distrarti e io-”  
“Non _quello_!” Interviene Louis, improvvisamente spaventato. Gesù, Raphael non ha detto una bugia, prima. Scopare è davvero l’unica cosa che fanno come coppia. “Voglio dire, potremmo semplicemente passare del tempo insieme? Guardare un film, non so.”  
“Oh, davvero?” Raphael sembra sorpreso, ma sorride luminoso. “Sembra bello, mon amour. Mi piacerebbe farlo.”  
“Anche a me,” il castano sorride di rimando. “Cosa vuoi vedere?”  
“Umm, non ne sono sicuro. Cerchiamo su Netflix?”  
“Cos’è Netflix?” Louis guarda il fidanzato con un’espressione confusa.  
Raphael restringe gli occhi e agita un dito verso di lui. “No. No. Mi stai prendendo in giro, vero?”  
“Che cosa? No, sono serio,” risponde Louis.  
“No, non ci casco, Loulou. Stai cercando di indurmi a dire qualcosa di stupido o imbarazzante. Lo fai sempre ed io puntualmente ci casco. No, no, _no_.” L’uomo inizia ad allontanarsi, scuotendo la testa.  
Louis allunga una mano per afferrare Raphael per il braccio. “Raphy, prometto di non fare più lo stronzo. Non sto cercando di prenderti in giro, davvero non so cosa sia Netflix. Ti ho avvertito della possibilità di ricevere domande stupide, ricordi?”  
“Giusto, la tua testa. Non mi sono reso conto che fosse messa così male. Oh, mi dispiace piccolo. Sono stato insensibile, lascia che ti spieghi.” Raphy gli lascia un bacio sulla fronte per scusarsi. “Netflix è una piattaforma dove poter vedere dei film online.”  
“Hmm, conveniente,” Louis valuta velocemente. Cosa si può fare con internet, di questi tempi? “Non giudicarmi ma… solo per essere _totalmente_ chiari- quindi non c’è bisogno di videocassette o di un lettore, giusto?”  
“Oh no, chéri.” Raphael ridacchia, scuotendo la testa. “Dai, ti faccio vedere.”  
L’uomo gli prende la mano e lo conduce in una stanza che non ha quasi mai usato. È un home theater spazioso; un enorme proiettore è posizionato sulla parete opposta, di fronte a diversi divanetti dall’aria davvero comoda. Con tutto questo, non viene nemmeno la voglia di andare al cinema. Stare a casa è molto più comodo e Louis può commentare e fare tutto il rumore che vuole senza che gli altri lo guardino di traverso.  
Louis si rannicchia su uno dei divanetti, fondendosi con i cuscini morbidi, molto più soffici dei sedili di un cinema. Raphael si siede accanto a lui e prende il telecomando, un braccio appoggiato sul retro del divano alle sue spalle. Con pochi click del telecomando, apre la piattaforma di Netflix e inizia a scorrere una vasta gamma di film. Louis si mette comodo e legge un titolo dopo l’altro, tutti irriconoscibili, nulla che susciti per davvero il suo interesse.  
“Aspetta, fermo!” Louis spalanca la bocca per lo shock. “C’è… un… _Toy Story 2_?”  
“Oh sì,” Raphael annuisce, lanciandogli un’occhiata. “Sono abbastanza sicuro ce ne sia anche un terzo? Ma-”  
“Veramente?” Louis è entusiasta e si siede dritto sul divano, non riuscendo a contenere l’eccitazione. “Oh mio dio! Non ci credo!”  
“Sì, ma non credo che il terzo sia su Netflix, purtroppo.”  
“Ma possiamo guardare il secondo ora? Intendo… adesso _adesso_?” Louis trattiene il respiro, mordendosi il labbro con gli occhi spalancati.  
“Certo, mon amour. Se è questo quello che vuoi,” Raphael sorride affettuosamente, baciandogli la tempia. “Sei così carino e adorabile quanto ti entusiasmi, Loulou. Come un bambino. Il mio piccolo.”  
“Raphy, tu non _capisci_!” Si lamenta Louis, gettando la testa all’indietro. “Toy Story è il miglior film della Disney degli anni ’90! Beh, oltre al Re Leone- ma non credo possano essere paragonati perché uno è della Pixar. Ad ogni modo, è il migliore e io lo adoro e ci sono due sequel che non ho mai visto.”  
Raphael alza un sopracciglio, sembrando incredibilmente divertito. “Bene, allora dobbiamo guardarlo assolutamente.”  
“Lo hai già visto?” Gli domanda il castano.  
“Molti anni fa, ma non lo ricordo bene. Sarà divertente riguardarlo,” risponde il ragazzo. “Anche se ricordo che Woody-”  
“Shhh!” Louis gli chiude la bocca con una mano, guardandolo serio. “Non dirmi nulla o ti uccido.”  
Raphael ride contro il suo palmo. “Ok, non dirò una parola.”  
“Ahh, sono così eccitato!” Mormora Louis contento, rilasciando il suo fidanzato e mettendosi di nuovo comodo sui cuscini. “Oh! Mi chiedo se Harry lo sa.”  
“Sono sicuro che lo sappia,” ridacchia Raphael. “Penso che tu sia l’unico a non saperlo.”  
“Mmm, penso che gli manderò un messaggio, per esserne sicuro,” dice il castano.  
Louis ha fatto del suo meglio per capire come funzionano i messaggi. All’inizio è stato davvero strano, ma alla fine ha capito. Molto, _molto_ lentamente, ha imparato ad utilizzarli; principalmente ha inviato messaggini a Niall, riempiendogli la chat di assurdità. Ma Niall non si è mai infastidito, anzi di solito gli risponde con un “ _stai ancora provando a scrivere messaggi, Louis_?” oppure con “ _Chiamami se hai davvero bisogno di me, in questo modo non capisco nulla_.”  
Louis prende il telefono e apre l’icona dei messaggi per scrivere al riccio.  
  
_‘Haz! Sapevi che esiste un Toy Story 2?! E un terzo?!? È la cosa migliore di tutta la mia giornata!!!’_  
  
Louis invia il messaggio. A dire la verità, non ha mai scritto messaggi ad Harry perché non sa mai cosa scrivergli. E poi non vuole disturbarlo o fare un passo falso, dal momento che Harry è un adulto impegnato e lui non è ancora sicuro di poter inviare messaggi all’amico quando si trova a lavoro o quando è in compagnia del suo fidanzato. Inoltre Louis non sa quanti messaggi può inviare in una giornata, non conosce tutte le regole. Gli è stato detto che non ci sono limiti, e che può scrivere qualsiasi cosa in un messaggio privato. Louis presume di aver inviato al riccio un testo perfettamente normale ed innocuo.  
Un minuto dopo, il telefono gli vibra nella mano e apre l’icona per leggere il messaggio.  
  
**_‘Lol. Certo che lo so.’_**  
  
“Raphy, cosa significa lol?” Louis fatica a pronunciare il termine.  
Raphael ridacchia mentre Louis cerca di pronunciare correttamente quella parola. “Non è una parola Loulou, è un acronimo. È un modo per ridere. Significa che chi lo manda sta ridendo.”  
“…che cosa?” Louis inarca le sopracciglia, guardando il telefono. Non è abituato a tutto questo, Niall risponde solo con parole brevi ed emoji di base, che Louis può gestire facilmente. Non usa strane parole o acronimi. Cosa significa?  
“Sì, lo mandi quando trovi qualcosa divertente. Io ti scrivo una battuta, tu la trovi divertente e ridi, quindi mi scrivi LOL così io capisco che hai riso. Capito?” Spiega Raphael. “Puoi anche scrivere LMAO.”  
Louis ci pensa per qualche secondo. Tutto questo ha senso, alla fine, perché in quale altro modo potresti capire che l’altra persona stai ridendo tramite un messaggio? Quindi hanno inventato queste parole per rendere tutto più facile. È confuso ma l’argomento gli interessa. “Ok, e cosa significa LMAO?”  
“Laughing my ass off.” (Ridere a crepapelle.)  
“Ohh, è divertente, suppongo…” sussurra Louis annuendo mentre scrive una risposta al riccio.  
  
_‘Ma Toy Story 3 non c’è su Netflix, è un peccato_ _L_ _”_  
  
**_‘Ce l’ho in Blu-Ray, vuoi che te lo presto?’_**  
  
“Raphy, l’ultima cosa, te lo prometto… ma cos’è un Blu-Ray?”  
“Oh, è… come un CD, ma per i film.” Spiega l’uomo. “Film in HD. Oh- e prima che tu me lo chieda… HD significa in alta definizione.”  
“Oooohh, capito,” Louis si morde un labbro. “Un po’ come una videocassetta? Però non è una cassetta ma un disco? E lo usi come un CD ma su una tv e non su uno stereo?”  
“Uh, più o meno, sì…” Raphael lo guarda in modo strano, aggrottando le sopracciglia come se Louis stesse dicendo cose senza senso. “Si, certo.”  
“Va bene, sto iniziando a capirci qualcosa.” Louis annuisce, tornando al suo telefono. Tutta questa tecnologia gli farà esplodere la testa. Come fanno tutti a restare al passo con tutte queste novità?  
  
_‘Si mi piacerebbe!!!’_  
  
**_‘Te lo porterò domani.’_**  
  
_‘Veramente? Aw! Grazie mille Harold, sei il migliore_ _J_ _’_  
  
**_‘Nessun problema.’_**  
  
Louis risponde ad Harry con un mix di emoji casuali. Potrebbe essersi lasciato un po’ trascinare da quelle faccine colorate e animate, ma sa che al riccio non dispiaceranno. Harry ha sempre amato i colori.  
“Quindi, riguardo Harry,” inizia Raphael, guardando Louis ridacchiare di fronte al cellulare. “Siete stati molto vicini da bambini, vero?”  
“Mhmmm,” annuisce il giovane, senza alzare lo sguardo. “Molto.”  
“Ma perché non è mai venuto da te, prima d’ora? È ovvio che tieni molto a lui, è diverso dagli altri tuoi amici. Sei così… aperto con lui.”  
“Certo che lo sono, è davvero importante per me. Lui è- ehm, era- il mio migliore amico.”  
“Ma non mi hai mai parlato di lui prima, e hai sempre detto che Russel era il tuo migliore amico a scuola.” Chiede Raphy.  
“Rusty?! Il _mio_ migliore amico?!” Louis ridacchia. “Per favore, è troppo stronzo.”  
“Di certo non mi è mai piaciuto molto, è davvero uno stronzo,” ammette Raphael, arricciando il naso. “Ma Harry mi piace, è gentile e premuroso.”  
“Mmm, Harry è così,” Louis sorride calorosamente mentre pensa all’amico. “È sempre stato molto gentile e dolce.”  
“E anche Zayn è adorabile, sono una bella coppia.”  
Louis cambia espressione all’istante e sospira. “Sì…”  
“Cosa, non sei d’accordo?” Raphael alza un sopracciglio.  
“Non ho detto questo,” Louis scuote velocemente la testa.  
“L’ho capito dalla tua faccia. Non puoi mentirmi, piccolo.” Il ragazzo lo osserva attentamente. “Sei molto espressivo. Non ti piace Zayn?”  
“No – sono, uhm- sono felice per loro, ovviamente. Molto felice. È fantastico, sì,” Louis mente, sperando che l’altro lasci perdere. “Comunque, possiamo guardare il film, adesso? Sto morendo dalla voglia di vederlo.”  
Raphael lo guarda attentamente e sembra studiare la sua faccia, ma alla fine i suoi lineamenti si rilassano e sorride. “Sì certo, mon amour.”  
  
  
  


▵ ▲ ▵

  
  
  
Louis salta per le scale al suono del campanello, contenendo a malapena l’eccitazione. Da quando è tornato a casa dall’allenamento qualche ora prima, si è sentito pieno di energie. E non solo perché quel giorno è riuscito a segnare un goal – il che è fottutamente incredibile – e non è nemmeno perché uno dei suoi compagni di squadra l’ha salutato. No, è molto più eccitante di tutto questo. Il vero motivo per cui Louis non riesce a stare fermo è perché Harry sta arrivando a casa sua.  
A Louis manca da morire il suo migliore amico. Ci pensa sempre, un flusso costante e ripetuto di quanto il riccio gli manchi, in ogni più piccola forma e sfaccettatura. Ogni tanto gli vengono in mente vecchi ricordi di loro insieme, pensieri totalmente casuali, ed Harry comincia a mancargli terribilmente. Appena vede qualcosa di familiare vorrebbe subito raccontarlo al riccio, fino a quando non si rende conto che non è più un suo amico.  
Come quella mattina, mentre leggeva il retro di una scatola di cereali e ha visto lo scherzo più divertente di sempre, quindi si è girato di riflesso per dirlo ad Harry per poi sospirare profondamente dopo aver realizzato che l’amico non era con lui.  
Per quanto Louis ami la sua nuova brillante vita con tutti i benefici che ne derivano, a volte è noiosa e vuota. Perché una buona parte dei suoi ricordi iniziano e finiscono con Harry. E provare a dimenticare il suo passato non gli sembra affatto giusto.  
È per questo che sta correndo sul pavimento lucido dell’atrio per raggiungere la porta d’ingresso. Non si preoccupa nemmeno di controllare chi c’è dall’altra parte, apre subito la porta.  
“Harry! Ciao!” Esclama Louis, salutando felicemente il riccio con una mano, il quale sembra quasi sorpreso. Non aspetta nemmeno che Harry lo saluti di rimando prima di afferrargli il braccio e tirarlo dentro casa. “Come stai, Haz? Spero tutto bene!”  
“Sì, sto bene, grazie.” Harry sorride educatamente, osservando il comportamento iperattivo di Louis. “E tu? Uh… stai bene?”  
“Sì! Sì, sto benissimo, in realtà. Sono _così_ felice di vederti!” Louis sorride così tanto che il suo viso potrebbe spaccarsi a metà. “L’hai portato?”  
“Sì, ce l’ho con me ed io- uh, ma quello… è il mio maglione?” Harry si interrompe improvvisamente, osservando il maglione oversize che ricopre il busto di Louis. Si avvicina a lui per osservarlo meglio.  
“Mmm, forse,” sussurra Louis, strattonando le maniche lunghe e coprendo così le sue mani. L’ha indossato per vedere se Harry l’avrebbe riconosciuto. “Non chiedermi di ridartelo però, perché non accadrà mai.”  
“Ma… è mio.” Harry sorride divertito, aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
“Oh dai, di sicuro non ti manca,” Louis fa spallucce, abbracciandosi il corpo con le braccia. “Probabilmente l’hai dimenticato da me anni fa.”  
“Ho guardato ovunque per cercarlo, non riesco a credere che l’hai tenuto tu per tutto questo tempo.”  
“Un vero maglione lavorato a mano? Ovvio che l’ho tenuto. È così comodo, caldo e _morbido_ ,” Louis accarezza amorevolmente il tessuto. “Quindi si… l’ho preso in prestito.”  
“Preso in prestito,” ripete sarcasticamente il riccio. “Va bene…”  
“Si beh, in realtà forse lo hai lasciato in camera mia una notte e immagino di aver dimenticato di restituirtelo?” Spiega Louis. “Ma ora penso di averlo tenuto per troppo tempo, quindi è come se fosse… mio? Ormai è mio per sempre.”  
“Tu cosa?” Harry ridacchia. “Che logica è questa?”  
“Uh, la mia logica. Ovviamente,” ghigna il castano. “Ma posso prestartelo se vuoi indossarlo, ogni tanto. Possiamo programmare i giorni e passarcelo, o qualcosa del genere.”  
“Quindi, sostanzialmente, ti stai offrendo per prestarmi il _mio_ maglione?” Harry lo guarda divertito, incapace di smettere di sorridere.  
“Sì, bravo,” Louis annuisce, mordendosi un labbro. “E forse, in questo modo, inizierà a profumare di nuovo di te.”  
Louis non si rende conto di ciò che ha detto finché le parole non gli escono dalla bocca, indugiando tra loro. La faccia del riccio è una chiara conferma che non avrebbe dovuto dire niente di simile.  
Harry si schiarisce la gola, sfregandosi il naso e fissando il pavimento. “Sì, quindi… uhm, ecco qui,” consegna a Louis il Blu-Ray, tornando rapidamente verso la porta. “È davvero un bel film, ti piacerà.”  
“Aspetta Haz,” Louis lo blocca, prendendogli un braccio. “Non lo guardi con me?”  
Harry resta in silenzio, guardandolo sconcertato. “Uhm, non l’ho programmato… no.”  
Louis non ha aspettato tutta la settimana per rivedere Harry per poi farlo tornare a casa così presto. Non gli importa cosa deve fare l’altro, non lo lascerà andare via.  
“Beh, vorrei chiederti ufficialmente di guardarlo con me, allora.” Louis si mette di fronte al riccio. “Harry Edward Styles, ti piacerebbe unirti a me e passare la serata a guardare la storia di un giocattolo parlante?”  
Harry si mette a ridere all’improvviso. “Sei un idiota.”  
“È un sì?”  
“Uh, beh…” inizia Harry. “Dov’è il tuo ragazzo? Non vuoi guardarlo con lui?”  
“Non è qui, non tornerà prima di domani. È di nuovo a Londra per la riunione di un nuovo film o qualcosa del genere, non lo so.”  
“Oh…” Harry sospira piano.  
“Già, quindi sono solo io e… beh, spero te,” Louis prova a convincerlo, ed è quasi pronto a supplicarlo. “Sarà divertente, lo prometto. Ho un cinema in casa con dei comodi divanetti, e tante cose da mangiare. È davvero figo.”  
Harry inclina la testa avanti e indietro, come se stesse riflettendo. “Sembra molto allettante…”  
“So che vuoi restareeee,” Louis muove le sopracciglia con fare ammiccante e agita il film da una parte all’altra, muovendo i fianchi in una piccola danza. “Dai Hazza, non farmi supplicare. Non voglio farlo.”  
“Beh, voglio dire…” Harry si blocca, immobile di fronte alla porta.  
Louis mette il broncio, sbatte gli occhioni blu e lo guarda triste. “Per favore Harryyyy, significherebbe molto per me. Quando è stata l’ultima volta che abbiamo visto un film insieme?”  
“Uh, davvero non lo so…”  
“Esatto, quindi dobbiamo farlo per forza. In ricordo dei vecchi tempi. Soprattutto se dovrai trasferirti in America,” Louis odia persino pronunciare quelle parole, ma avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa pur di convincere il riccio a restare con lui.  
Harry posa lo sguardo su di lui, mordendosi l’interno della guancia prima di sospirare profondamente. “Ok va bene, ma non posso restare fino a tardi.”  
“Sì!” Esclama Louis, afferrando la mano del riccio e trascinandolo dentro casa. “Dai Haz, devi metterlo tu perché io ancora non ci capisco nulla di tecnologia.”  
“Va bene,” Harry sorride, precipitandosi dietro di lui lungo il corridoio.  
Quando arrivano nella sala cinema, Harry fa partire diligentemente il film, non trovando nessuna delle difficoltà che sicuramente avrebbe trovato Louis se avesse provato a farlo da solo. Si siedono alle estremità opposte dello stesso divano, due cuscini in mezzo ai loro corpi a separarli.  
Mentre guardano il film, Louis non riesce a smettere di pensare a quanto vorrebbe scavalcare quei cuscini e rannicchiarsi contro il fianco di Harry. Vorrebbe accoccolarsi sotto il braccio del riccio e appoggiarsi alla sua vita, posando la testa sul suo petto. Proprio come erano abituati a fare da adolescenti, perché è quello il suo posto. Ma Louis rimane nel suo angolino, cercando di tenere a freno le mani per impedirsi di raggiungere Harry.  
Per fortuna il film offre una distrazione, catturando facilmente l’attenzione di Louis. I personaggi sono sempre più divertenti e non riesce a smettere di sorridere. Harry sicuramente ha versato anche qualche lacrima alla fine del film, quando Andy gioca con i suoi giocattoli per l’ultima volta.  
Louis potrebbe trovarsi nella stessa situazione, i suoi occhi sono lucidi e pieni di lacrime. È stato un finale davvero toccante, okay? Il cerchio si completa per Andy e per l’intero gruppo di giocattoli animati. È la fine di un capitolo. Come può non piangere?  
Louis applaude quando iniziano i titoli di coda, alcune lacrime che indugiano ancora sulle sue guance.  
“Suppongo che ti sia piaciuto?” Sorride Harry, guardandolo dall’altro lato del divanetto.  
“Oh sì, l’ho _adorato_.” Sussurra Louis. “Mi sento come se avessi bisogno di un momento per elaborare quello che ho appena visto.”  
“Lo so, succede ogni volta anche a me,” annuisce Harry, pulendosi gli occhi bagnati. “Penso sempre di averlo superato ormai, e invece no.”  
Louis continua a fissare lo schermo nero con stupore, scuotendo la testa. “Che capolavoro, la Disney crea dei film bellissimi. Diventano sempre più belli, vero?”  
“Mhmm,” Harry è d’accordo con lui. “Sono scioccato dal fatto che tu non l’abbia mai visto.”  
Louis si appoggia contro il divano, emettendo un sospiro malinconico. “Lo so, è imbarazzante.”  
“È un peccato,” il riccio scuote la testa con un piccolo sorriso. “E ti definisci un fan della Disney. Che falso.”  
“Ehi ehi, va bene, basta così. Sto cercando di recuperare.” Louis sospira di nuovo, le mani alzate come per difendersi. Non è davvero colpa sua, ma di tutta questa bizzarra situazione. “Quindi il tuo film preferito è ancora _Titanic_?”  
“Oh certo, piango ogni volta.”  
“Non cambierai mai, penso.”  
“Beh, parli tu,” lo prende in giro il giovane, indicando i suoi occhi rossi. “Ma davvero, non si può battere un classico senza tempo, Titanic resterà nel mio cuore per sempre.”  
“Tutti questi nuovi film e tu ami sempre lo stesso. Molto da Harry,” ridacchia Louis.  
“Non invecchia mai!” Si difende il riccio. “Anche se adoro anche _The Notebook_.”  
“Di che si tratta?” Louis incrocia le gambe sul divano, girandosi verso Harry.  
“Aspetta…” Harry spalanca gli occhi e si tocca il petto, offeso. “Vuoi dire che non hai mai visto il film romantico per eccellenza del ventunesimo secolo? Quello dell’unico e solo Nicholas Sparks? Sei serio?” Harry sembra completamente sbalordito.  
Considerando che Louis si trova ancora nel ventesimo secolo, non ha idea di cosa tratti questo film, e di chi sia Nicholas Sparks. “Sono serio.”  
“Sul serio?” Domanda di nuovo Harry, dubbioso.  
“Sì, sul serio!” Risponde il castano.  
Harry respira profondamente e scuote la testa. Per un minuto sembra che stia per andare oltre, poi i suoi lineamenti si trasformano in un cipiglio incredulo. “Ma…dici _sul serio_?”  
“Sono fottutamente serio, Haz. Non ho mai visto _The Notebook_!”  
“Wow,” Harry scuote la testa come se gli fosse appena stata data la peggiore notizia della sua vita. “Prima Toy Story, ora questo. Sono deluso. Che vita fai?”  
“Non lo so, se devo essere sincero.” Ammette Louis, onesto.  
“Avremmo dovuto guardare quello. Se lo avessi saputo prima non avrei mai permesso una cosa simile.”  
Louis gli sorride calorosamente. “Sei abbastanza appassionato di questo film, a quanto vedo.”  
“Sì, Louis!” Enfatizza il riccio, con gli occhi spalancati. “È tipo… un classico senza tempo!”  
“Ma pensavo che Titanic fosse un classico senza tempo,” lo prende in giro Louis, alzando le sopracciglia in segno di sfida.  
“Ok sì, ma… possono esserci più classici senza tempo. E non osare discutere con me.” Harry sorride, schiaffeggiando giocosamente il ginocchio di Louis. “È un bellissimo film e devi guardarlo assolutamente. Te lo presterò, ovviamente. Ma a differenza del maglione, lo rivoglio indietro.”  
“Capito, promesso,” risponde Louis, sorridendo. Harry ha sempre amato le storie d’amore e Louis ha sempre accettato di guardarle insieme all’amico nonostante non gli piacessero molto. Okay, forse un po’ gli piacciono, ma non lo direbbe mai al riccio, altrimenti non smetterebbe mai di prestargli film strappalacrime.  
“Dico sul serio,” dice serio Harry. “Dobbiamo rimediare a questa tua mancanza. Devi guardarlo, Louis!”  
“Ok certo. Lo guarderò,” Louis è d’accordo con il riccio.  
“Uhm, non sembri molto convinto.” Harry si morde un labbro, guardandolo attentamente. “Non percepisco nessuna vera e genuina emozione da parte tua, in questo momento. Dov’è l’eccitazione? Dov’è l’entusiasmo? Proviamo di nuovo, va bene?”  
“Uhm…”  
“Louis! Oh mio Dio! Devi assolutamente guardare questo classico senza tempo intitolato _The Notebook_ , preso dal libro di Nicholas Sparks!” Esclama Harry. E Louis vorrebbe mettersi a ridere, ma sa che l’amico è serio in questo momento.  
“Oh, The Notebook? Di _quel_ Nicholas Sparks? Wow, sì! Certo che lo guarderò. Lo giuro! Sto esplodendo dall’eccitazione in questo momento,” risponde Louis con più entusiasmo. “Accidenti.”  
“Bene, cosi va meglio,” annuisce Harry, sembrando contento della sua risposta. Scivola in avanti, preparandosi per alzarsi dal divano. Sembra che stia per tornare a casa sua, dal momento che ora non c’è più nulla a trattenerlo. Ma Louis non è ancora pronto a lasciar andare il riccio.  
“Ehi, vuoi… fare una passeggiata con me?” Chiede Louis prima che Harry si alzi. Avrebbe potuto passare ore e ore con Harry e non si sarebbe mai stancato. Non c’è nulla che possa eguagliare la compagnia del suo migliore amico, nessuno può essere paragonato a lui. Louis proverà a prolungare la loro serata in ogni modo possibile perché ha bisogno di Harry.  
Il giovane gira la testa verso di lui, curioso. “Adesso?”  
“Sì, il giardino è bellissimo di sera.” Spiega Louis, avvicinandosi ad Harry. “C’è uno splendido giardino fiorito e una fontana che illumina tutto quanto. È davvero mozzafiato.”  
“Oh, sembra carino.”  
“Lo adorerai, Haz,” promette Louis, con il volto che si illumina. “Devi assolutamente vederlo, penso che sia una delle cose più belle di questa casa.”  
Harry guarda il polso per controllare l’orologio. “Beh… ehm…”  
“Ma se devi… uhm, andare via, non voglio trattenerti,” aggiunge Louis, abbassando la testa.  
“No, va bene. Resto ancora un po’,” decide il riccio. “Andiamo a fare una passeggiata.”  
Louis alza la testa e sorride felice. “Ok.”  
Conduce Harry fuori attraverso il patio sul retro per raggiungere il giardino, percorrendo il sentiero che porta direttamente alla fontana illuminata. Sono in giardino da qualche minuto quando Harry si rivolge a lui con occhi spalancati. “Ora capisco perché è il tuo posto preferito.”  
“È un piccolo paradiso, vero?” Sussurra Louis, osservando attentamente la reazione del riccio.  
“Mhmm.” Risponde Harry, fissando il panorama mozzafiato di fronte a lui.  
Non che Harry debba saperlo per forza, ma più tempo Louis trascorre nel suo giardino, più gli viene in mente il riccio. Dall’eleganza e la grazia delicata degli splendidi fiori colorati, al profumo floreale e inebriante del fogliame che lo circonda in ogni angolo. Tutto gli ricorda Harry e Louis non riesce a toglierselo dalla testa.  
Forse perché Harry è un po’ come un fiore. Altro ed elegante, riccioli spettinati e morbidi che sbocciano e fioriscono attorno al suo dolce viso. Lo splendore della sua pelle luminosa mette in luce l’energia dentro di lui, e ha un profumo così buono, come di una rosa appena raccolta.  
E ora guardare il riccio in piedi in mezzo al suo giardino, circondato da tutta quella bellezza che si abbina ai tratti del suo viso, i lineamenti illuminati dalle dolci luci sopra di loro, sembra quasi che quel posto sia stato fatto apposta per lui, come se gli appartenesse. Louis si domanda se l’ha progettato personalmente, se ha pensato proprio ad Harry quando ha scelto come predisporre il giardino, oppure se è una riflessione che è nata soltanto in questo momento.  
Cominciano a camminare fianco a fianco lungo lo stretto sentiero di ciottoli che si snoda attraverso il prato, rimanendo in silenzio. La fontana è sullo sfondo e la luna brilla sulle loro teste. Louis pensa che non è soltanto quel giardino meraviglioso a farlo sentire in pace con se stesso.  
“Va bene, ho una domanda per te, Louis,” annuncia Harry all’improvviso.  
Louis alza un sopracciglio in interesse. “Spero di riuscire a risponderti.”  
“È una domanda ipotetica,” lo avverte il riccio.  
Louis ridacchia. Harry adora porre questo tipo di domande e Louis adora rispondergli. Gliele faceva sempre nei momenti meno opportuni e solitamente erano domande bizzarre ed inverosimili, e lui si chiedeva sempre come facesse ad inventarsi cose del genere. “Va bene, proviamoci.”  
“Ok,” gli occhi del riccio si illuminano mentre batte le mani. “Quindi, diciamo che sei un… hmm… un contadino.”  
“Un contadino?” Ripete Louis ridendo, confuso dall’inizio della domanda. Con Harry è sempre difficile capire dove vuole andare a parare.  
“Sì, un contadino, un coltivatore di patate.”  
Louis scuote la testa con affetto. “Ok Haz, continua…”  
“Sei un coltivatore di patate e le tue patate sono le migliori al mondo. Tutti amano le tue patate, tutti quanti. La regina stessa mangia le tue patate, sei una leggenda delle patate. Fino a quando…” Harry fa una pausa drammatica. “Accade una catastrofe e improvvisamente tutta la tua vita diventa un casino.”  
“Oh, che peccato. Mi sentivo orgoglioso di essere un buon contadino fino a pochi secondi fa.”  
“Non hai avuto un buon raccolto quest’anno, i campi sono vuoti e il tuo pozzo è secco,” continua Harry, preso dalla sua storia. “Anche la tua fattoria è quasi in bancarotta e sta per chiudere.”  
Louis sospira, sfregandosi le tempie mentre scuote la testa con angoscia. “Bene, sono disperato allora.”  
“Sì, abbastanza,” sorride il riccio. “Ma il lato positivo è che possiedi una mucca.”  
“Beh, è già qualcosa,” ridacchia Louis.  
“Hai due opzioni. O dimentichi chi sei tu e tutta la tua vita, oppure dimentichi tutte le persone che sono state importanti per te. Cosa sceglieresti?”  
Louis lo guarda confuso, socchiudendo gli occhi. “Harold, che diavolo ha a che fare questo con il contadino?”  
“In realtà niente,” Harry scrolla le spalle, ridendo leggermente. “Ma queste domande non hanno lo stesso effetto senza un retroscena divertente.”  
Il giovane ridacchia. “Non posso discutere su questo, credo.”  
“No, non puoi,” Harry sorride. “Ora rispondi alla domanda.”  
“Va bene, allora… Louis ci pensa per un momento. “Oh, è molto difficile.”  
“Sì, scegli con attenzione.”  
“Domanda veloce prima,” inizia Louis, guardando seriamente Harry. “Posso tenere la mucca?”  
Harry ride divertito. “Sicuro.”  
“Bene, perfetto,” Louis annuisce, riflettendo sulle varie possibilità. “Le mucche sono dei buoni animali domestici. Sarei davvero un buon padre per una mucca, la chiamerei Alfalfa e-”  
“Louis, concentrati!” Lo interrompe Harry, pizzicandogli un braccio. “La mucca e la fattoria non hanno nulla a che fare con la mia domanda.”  
“Beh, allora non avresti dovuto metterle in mezzo, Harold,” risponde il castano con un broncio. “È colpa tua, voglio una mucca adesso.”  
“Rispondi a questa dannata domanda!” Chiede Harry, cercando di non ridere.  
“Ok, non mi interessa di quelle patate del cavolo,” Louis alza le mani in segno di sconfitta. “Aspetta, prima ho un’altra domanda seria da porti.”  
Harry restringe gli occhi. “Spara.”  
“Tutti gli altri sapranno ancora chi sono anche se io non conosco loro?”  
“Si, ti conoscono tutti, ma tu non ti ricordi di loro.”  
“Hmmm,” sussurra Louis. “Va bene, quindi… se avessi dimenticato chi sono, non saprei davvero perché tutte le altre persone sono così importanti per me, giusto?”  
“Mhmm, giusto,” annuisce Harry, cercando di tenere il filo del pensiero di Louis, le mani dietro la schiena mentre cammina.  
“Quindi penso che preferirei non conoscere gli altri, perché se sono davvero importanti per me, non smetteranno mai di essere importanti, indipendentemente dal fatto che io li ricordi o meno. Potrebbe volerci del tempo, suppongo, ma… alla fine mi ricorderei di loro e sarà come non averli mai persi.”  
Harry smette di camminare, sbattendo le palpebre incuriosito, con la bocca leggermente aperta.  
“Cosa?” Louis si gira per guardare l’amico. “Perché ti sei fermato?”  
Harry chiude la bocca e scuote la testa. “No, niente… è che io risponderei la stessa cosa.”  
“Le grandi menti pensano allo stesso modo,” Louis incontra lo sguardo del riccio e gli sorride. “È davvero l’unica soluzione, secondo me.”  
“Sì, sono d’accordo. Penso che se qualcuno è davvero importante per te, nulla ti impedirà di dimenticarlo. Alcune persone sono solo…” le parole di Harry sembrano perdersi da qualche parte mentre cerca il suo sguardo, l’espressione dolce. “Insostituibili.”  
“Sì, sicuramente…” borbotta Louis, guardandolo a sua volta.  
“Comunque, uh,” Harry abbassa lo sguardo e ricomincia a camminare. “Ho fatto a Zayn la stessa domanda, ieri sera, e ha risposto che avrebbe preferito dimenticare se stesso perché in questo modo tutte le altre persone lo avrebbero aiutato a ricordare.”  
Questo non ha senso, pensa Louis. E in un certo senso sa come ci si sente in una situazione del genere, a fare affidamento su altre persone per provare a capire se stessi, e fa schifo. Ma non dice nulla, ovviamente. Louis si rifiuta di parlare male del fidanzato di Harry anche se non è d’accordo con il suo punto di vista. “Immagino sia semplicemente un altro modo di vedere le cose.”  
“Sì,” concorda Harry.  
“Come hai conosciuto Zayn, comunque?” Decide di chiedere Louis. Si rende conto di non sapere nemmeno quale sia il tipo ideale del riccio. Lo sapeva da adolescente, certo, ma presume che non sia rimasto lo stesso dopo diciassette anni.  
“Oh… uhm… abbiamo lavorato insieme ad un articolo per una rivista. Ero il suo fotografo e… abbiamo finito per passare tanto tempo insieme.”  
“Tutto qui?” Insiste Louis, perché se deve essere sincero si aspettava molto di più. Insomma, cosa lo ha colpito di Zayn? Chi ha fatto la prima mossa? Cosa hanno in comune? Come fa a sapere che Zayn è la persona giusta per lui?  
“Tutto qui,” conferma il riccio con un cenno del capo. “Stiamo insieme da tre anni, circa.”  
“Tre anni e ora ti sposerai e andrai in America con lui. Devi amarlo davvero,” riassume Louis.  
Harry annuisce di nuovo mentre girano l’angolo del giardino, passando accanto ai morbidi gigli di lavanda. “Sì…”  
Harry non sembra molto convinto, si mantiene quasi sempre sul vago, senza mai esprimere troppe emozioni. Solo da poco ha iniziato a concedersi di nuovo di scherzare con lui, ma quando si tratta di parlare di argomenti seri, il riccio torna a nascondersi dietro i suoi muri.  
È così facile per Louis dire ad Harry tutto ciò che pensa e dargli consigli, è facile essere se stesso quando è intorno a lui. Ma deve continuamente ricordarsi che soltanto nel suo mondo Harry è ancora il suo migliore amico. In questa realtà, quasi due decenni sono passati dalla loro ultima interazione e questo è tutto nuovo per il riccio. Si apre in piccoli pezzi perché Louis non fa più parte della sua vita quotidiana come una volta. E anche se Louis lo capisce, vorrebbe ancora mettersi ad urlare per la frustrazione. Essere un estraneo totale nella vita del suo migliore amico è la cosa peggiore del mondo. Essere rimpiazzato.  
In un certo senso, Louis si ritrova ad essere incredibilmente geloso di Zayn. Non riesce a giustificare i suoi sentimenti e la sua logica sembra priva di fondamento, ma deve essere onesto con se stesso, la relazione di Zayn con Harry lo rende fottutamente _geloso_.  
Non importa che lui abbia una relazione a sua volta con un altro uomo, il fatto di non essere la persona più importante nella vita del riccio lo sta uccidendo. Zayn passa tantissimo tempo con Harry ed è al centro del suo mondo. Ha l’accesso verso il mondo della persona che lui più adora, un mondo di cui non fa più parte e più ci pensa, più è geloso.  
“Allora… Zayn è la tua anima gemella?” Chiede Louis prima di rimangiarsi la domanda. È una domanda molto invasiva, lo sa, ma ha bisogno di una risposta.  
“La mia anima gemella?” Harry ridacchia, sorpreso, gettando la testa all’indietro per guardare il cielo stellato. “Non lo so, è un pensiero un po’ ingenuo, credo. Voglio dire, esistono le anime gemelle?”  
“Io penso di sì,” annuisce Louis. “Voglio dire, penso che alcune persone siano destinate a stare insieme, sai? È destino.”  
Harry scrolla le spalle, le mani nelle tasche. “Sembra inverosimile ma… non lo so, forse.”  
“Beh, Zayn ti fa provare quella sensazione?”  
“Quale sensazione, esattamente?”  
“Sai… _quella_ sensazione,” sottolinea Louis, mostrando al riccio un sorriso. “Quel tipo di eccitazione che ti smuove dentro, che ti travolge… soltanto intorno a quella persona. Tipo, le farfalle nello stomaco, la pelle d’oca su tutto il corpo.”  
“Dio, no. Non provo più niente del genere da- ehm…” la voce di Harry si spegne e scuote la testa, costringendosi ad andare avanti. “Uh, comunque… chi vorrebbe mai sentirsi costantemente in questo modo intorno a qualcuno? È estenuante.”  
Louis è un po’ deluso. Che cosa è successo ad Harry? Lui amava l’amore. Il ragazzo che conosceva era così infatuato dal concetto di potersi innamorare di qualcuno, e dell’amore in sé. Nessuno, assolutamente nessuno, amava l’amore più di Harry Styles. Ora invece ha cambiato i suoi pensieri, abbandonando le sue stravaganti nozioni romantiche e pensando che non esistano nella vita reale.  
A Louis manca qualcosa, un pezzo importante di quel puzzle che è la vita del suo amico. Harry ha avuto il cuore spezzato durante la sua vita? È stato quello a renderlo così cinico? Non è di sicuro colpa di Zayn, altrimenti Harry non lo sposerebbe. Quindi sorge una domanda. Chi ha ferito Harry così gravemente da far sparire completamente il suo spirito romantico?  
“ _Estenuante_? In che modo essere innamorati della propria anima gemella può essere estenuante?” Discute Louis, non capendo la logica del riccio. “Dovrebbe essere quella persona che rende tutto più facile, non più difficile. La persona che non può essere paragonata a nessun altro, quella persona che rende la tua giornata più bella. La persona a cui puoi dire qualsiasi cosa, che è sempre lì per te, che ti tratta bene e ti supporta in tutto, la persona che completa parti di te mentre tu completi parti di lui. Sai, come se foste pezzi di un puzzle, credo.”  
“Hmmm.” Sussurra Harry, ma non aggiunge nulla sull’argomento. Camminano in silenzio per un po’, prima che il riccio sposti lo sguardo su di lui. “E tu e Raphael?”  
“Io e Raphael cosa?”  
“Ti adora,” risponde il riccio.  
“No, lui adora tutti, dico davvero.”  
“Non penso proprio. Voglio dire… penso di aver letto da qualche parte che ti ha portato su un’isola privata che ha prenotato soltanto per te, e ha passato giornate intere a corteggiarti sulla spiaggia. Sembra proprio la tua anima gemella.” Insiste Harry.  
“Non è davvero così.” Louis ride a crepapelle, scuotendo la testa per quella storia completamente surreale e fabbricata dai media.  
“Alcune fonti dicono che ha già comprato un anello per te,” sussurra Harry, come se fosse una notizia riservata. “Sta solo aspettando il momento giusto.”  
“Oh, per favore,” sbuffa Louis, roteando gli occhi. “Non è così.”  
“Non lo so Louis,” Harry scrolla le spalle. “A me sembra vero, People Magazine non sbaglia mai.”  
“Stai zitto,” insiste Louis, spingendo scherzosamente la spalla dell’amico. “Beh, è un uomo gentile e premuroso. Mi piace.”  
“Tutto qua? Tutto quello che hai da dire sul tuo ragazzo da oltre due anni è che è _gentile_?”  
“Ma è _davvero_ gentile,” ripete Louis, alzando le braccia. Per l’amor di Dio, ha conosciuto il suo ragazzo soltanto una settimana fa. “Vediamo… è divertente dolce. E molto, molto francese, il che è figo. Raphy è orgoglioso di se ed io lo ammiro per questo.”  
“Ovviamente,” annuisce il riccio.  
“Sì, è il mio Laffy Taffy,” scherza Louis.  
“Cosa? Come la canzone? Questo è… wow,” Harry non riesce a smettere di ridere. “Lo chiami davvero così?”  
“Quale canzone? Perché stai ridendo?” Louis guarda il riccio, perplesso.  
“Non lo sai? Oh mio Dio, questo è ancora più divertente,” continua Harry, mordendosi il labbro nel tentativo di fermare le risate. Si passa una mano tra i riccioli spettinati per calmarsi. “Uhm… dovresti ascoltarla, credo…”  
“Perché? Non capisco.”  
“Fallo e basta,” dice Harry con un sorriso enorme sul volto. “Ascolta quella canzone poi dimmi cosa ne pensi.”  
Louis restringe gli occhi, le sopracciglia corrugate. “Va bene, lo farò.”  
Restano in silenzio per qualche minuto mentre ripercorrono il vialetto. Louis sposta gli occhi verso il basso, osservando i loro piedi colpire i ciottoli in passi coordinati.  
“Allora, Raphael è la tua anima gemella?” Domanda Harry, riportando l’attenzione su di lui.  
“Uh…” Louis fa spallucce, non sapendo esattamente cosa rispondere. A poco a poco inizia a camminare più velocemente per sfuggire allo sguardo dell’amico.  
“Oh no, non lo farai,” Harry fa due passi più lunghi e lo blocca, mettendosi di fronte a lui. “Non puoi non rispondere dopo che l’hai chiesto a me.”  
“Non è la stessa cosa, Harry,” prova a dire Louis, scuotendo la testa per evitare gli occhi verdi del riccio, resi ancora più luminosi dalle luci del giardino. Scherzi a parte, non è davvero la stessa cosa. Louis non conosce Raphy abbastanza da decidere se prova dei sentimenti per quell’uomo.  
“Che cosa? Al diavolo, cosa stai dicendo?” Contesta Harry. “Sei credi nell’anima gemella dovrebbe essere semplice rispondere. Raphael è la tua anima gemella oppure no?”  
Louis rimane immobile, guardando le pietre sotto i suoi piedi mentre pensa a cosa rispondere. Harry ha ragione, non dovrebbe essere così difficile dare una risposta, ma in qualche modo non riesce davvero a rispondere e cerca di interrogarsi su cosa sente nel profondo.  
Se Raphy fosse davvero la sua anima gemella, lo saprebbe, giusto? Basandosi sulla definizione che ha dato poco prima, Louis avverte una sensazione unica e un qualche tipo di conforto familiare mentre si trova insieme a Raphael, indipendentemente dal fatto che lo conosca da pochi giorni. Dovrebbe essere _ovvio_.  
È strano perché Louis non ha mai pensato davvero all’anima gemella e all’amore. Non gli è mai sembrata una cosa importante e ha semplicemente supposto che sarebbe arrivata crescendo. Ma quando Louis ci pensa per davvero, quando si ferma a pensare a che definizione dare all’amore, l’unica persona che ha sentito realmente vicina a lui per tutta la vita, l’unica che assomiglia davvero ad un’anima gemella è…  
Harry.  
“Um… no, non penso,” risponde Louis sottovoce, incontrando gli occhi di Harry mentre processa quel sentimento estraneo per la prima volta. Non ha mai pensato al riccio come qualcosa di più che il suo migliore amico. Pensare a lui in qualsiasi altro modo è totalmente ridicolo.  
…non è vero?  
Harry sembra sorpreso da quella risposta e viene preso alla sprovvista dall’incertezza genuina negli occhi di Louis. Emozioni contrastanti lampeggiano negli occhi del riccio e Louis non riesce a comprenderle.  
Si guardano attentamente nella quiete della notte, nella serenità del suo giardino, e inizia a crearsi una certa tensione tra loro. È peggio dell’altra sera durante la cena a casa di Louis. Lo stesso magnetismo pulsa tra loro, ma adesso è mille volte peggio. Louis ha la sensazione di essere inghiottito dalle iridi verde foresta del riccio, e non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo.  
Gli occhi di Harry sono sempre stati _così_ verdi? Sono incredibili. Sono incantevoli e lo stanno affascinando in modi decisamente soverchianti.  
Louis sente improvvisamente la vicinanza del corpo del riccio, lo spazio tra loro si è ridotto notevolmente. È così _vicino_ , Louis potrebbe contare i capelli di Harry o i peli che gli spuntano sul mento, e se permettesse ai suoi occhi di scendere, potrebbe quasi sentire quelle labbra rosse e carnose sulle sue.  
Da dove cazzo è uscito quel pensiero? Se deve essere onesto, le labbra di Harry sono ridicolmente rosse e belle e morbide e- fermati, fermati, _basta_.  
Louis fa un respiro profondo, il battito cardiaco accelerato per colpa della vicinanza e giura di sentire Harry avvicinarsi sempre più al suo corpo, fino a quando…  
Harry si schiarisce la gola, distogliendo lo sguardo e facendo un passo indietro. “Beh, io devo-” comincia a dire, grattandosi la nuca e indicando una direzione casuale. “Voglio dire- probabilmente dovrei… sai, andare.”  
Louis apre la bocca per concordare con il riccio, ma la sua voce sembra momentaneamente fuori servizio. Quindi annuisce semplicemente, la bocca leggermente socchiusa.  
“È solo che- io uh, devo… perché è tardi ed io devo, ehm…” balbetta il riccio pietosamente, scuotendo la testa. “Beh, sai?”  
“Lo so… lo so, va bene,” finalmente Louis riesce a parlare. Tuttavia, ciò che sta dicendo è piuttosto ambiguo e vado. “Ma questa serata è stata… uhm, bella. Sì. Grazie per tutto.”  
“Sì, certo…” Harry annuisce eccessivamente, non sapendo cosa fare. “È stato divertente.”  
“Sì, molto,” concorda il castano, torcendosi le dita delle mani.  
“Sì…”  
Louis non sa cosa diavolo gli è passato per la testa, ma di certo non può accadere di nuovo una cosa simile. Che situazione imbarazzante. Sì, è il primo ad ammettere che lui ed Harry hanno una relazione unica ed una chimica innegabile, ma non è perché sono _anime gemelle_. Che cazzo sta pensando? È assolutamente assurdo. Completamente ridicolo.  
Tuttavia, mentre accompagna Harry verso la jeep in un silenzio carico di tensione e osserva il riccio allontanarsi da casa sua, non riesce a togliersi dalla mente certi pensieri e a togliersi di dosso la strana e nuova sensazione che ha provato in compagnia del giovane. Sarebbe impazzito molto presto se avesse continuato a provare a spiegare ciò che sente dentro di lui.  
Non ha mai avuto questo tipo di reazione con Harry prima di quel momento. Il riccio non gli ha mai suscitato certi sentimenti, non ha mai avuto questi pensieri interagendo con il suo amico, solo standogli vicino.  
E ciò che è strano è che sembra che anche Harry abbia provato le sue stesse emozioni.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally inizia a smuoversi qualcosa tra i nostri due piccioncini! Harry non lo ha mai dimenticato, mentre Louis sta acquisendo sempre più consapevolezza dei suoi sentimenti... cosa ne pensate della storia? Vi sta piacendo? Ricordate ci trovate qui #NowInAMinuteFF oppure se volete lasciateci una recensione.  
> A sabato prossimo!  
> All the love xx


	7. Capitolo sei

**Now In A Minute**  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo sei.**  
  
  
  
  
  


****  
  
  
  
  


Louis non vede Harry da quando sono stati insieme in giardino l’altra sera.  
Ma il fatto è che Louis ha pensato molto a quella notte. Anche quando vuole provare a non pensarci e a focalizzare i suoi pensieri su altro, la sua mente si sposta di nuovo lì, finendo su Harry. E poiché non sa esattamente cosa fare con quei pensieri, combatte per ignorarli, spingendo tutto negli angoli più remoti della sua mente.  
E la cosa grandiosa di Harry è che sembra essere al cento per cento d’accordo con quel piano, fingendo completamente che nulla di straordinario sia mai accaduto. Forse Harry ha imparato l’arte del fingere o forse non è successo davvero niente ed è tutto soltanto nella testa di Louis. Ma a prescindere, la vita va avanti normalmente. Anche se non hanno parlato di persona, si sono scritti messaggi incessantemente. Nulla di troppo serio, ovviamente. Solo cose stupide e casuali.  
Louis invia a Harry una serie di emoji sorridenti dopo aver letto l’orribile ma comunque divertente battuta di Harry sulle tende. Questo ragazzo riccio ha davvero avuto l’audacia di scrivere _“Ehi Lou, perché le tende piangono?”_ e poi con orgoglio rispondere con _“perché sono da sole.”_ E quel che è peggio è che Louis non può credere di aver riso davvero. È una battuta orrendamente stupida, ma il fatto che Harry gli abbia mandato un messaggio solo per dirgliela lo ha fatto sorridere.  
Louis esce dalla conversazione con Harry e guarda brevemente gli altri suoi messaggi. Tra i diversi messaggi, nota l’ultima, breve conversazione con il suo ragazzo, etichettato ancora come _Laffy Taffy_ nel suo telefono. Ricorda all’istante il modo in cui il riccio ha quasi tossito un polmone dalle risate quella sera, e così Louis decide di porre fine a questa confusione una volta per tutte.  
“Raphy?” Louis chiama dalla sua posizione totalmente rilassata, dal momento che è steso su uno dei divani del soggiorno.  
“Sì, mon amour?” Raphael solleva la testa dal suo laptop, seduto correttamente su un divano adiacente, le gambe incrociate.  
Sono seduti lì da un po’ in un confortevole silenzio, dal momento che Raphael sta lavorando alla revisione di una nuova sceneggiatura, e Louis si è alternato tra l’attesa che Harry rispondesse ai suoi messaggi e il fantastico gioco FIFA che Niall gli ha mostrato. Fa assolutamente schifo, ma è fottutamente fantastico perché può giocare nei panni di qualsiasi calciatore nel campionato internazionale, anche se stesso. Quanto è figo?  
In precedenza, Louis ha giocato una partita uno contro uno con Niall e ha erroneamente deciso di giocare come se stesso, ma il ragazzo gli ha praticamente fatto il culo con il suo David Beckham. Non è stato di certo il suo momento migliore, ma si avvicina decisamente alla realtà. Anche se per un qualche miracolo stravagante avesse abbastanza talento per battere David nella vita reale, Louis lo avrebbe comunque lasciato vincere, per principio. Quell’uomo è una fottuta leggenda e lui vorrebbe soltanto buttarsi a terra e adorare il terreno su cui cammina, piuttosto che batterlo in una partita di calcio, reale o virtuale. Ma comunque, i videogiochi sono di gran lunga migliorati dagli anni ‘90, questo è certo.  
Louis appoggia il telefono sul petto, girando pigramente la testa verso il suo ragazzo mentre riprende il controller di gioco. “Per caso… uh, sai il motivo per cui ti chiamo Laffy Taffy?”   
“Uhm, non è perché fa rima?” Raphael si chiede incuriosito. “Raphy Taffy, Laffy Raphy.”  
“Voglio dire... è quello che ho pensato?” Dice il giovane, scrollando le spalle. Scivola di lato in modo che la sua testa penzoli sottosopra dal divano, le gambe appoggiate in aria. È divertente giocare a FIFA sottosopra, è come un ulteriore livello di sfida. Non che abbia bisogno di ulteriori sfide, Louis fa già schifo a questo gioco. “Ma poi Harry lo ha fatto sembrare come-”  
“Harry?” Raphael lo interrompe, sollevando la testa in un improvviso interesse. “Lo hai visto o qualcosa del genere?”  
“Oh sì, Harry è venuto qui e siamo usciti insieme mentre eri a Londra,” Louis spiega, un po’ distratto mentre si concentra sulla sua partita sottosopra di FIFA. “Abbiamo visto _Toy Story 3_ , che mi ha lasciato completamente senza parole. È stato bellissimo! L’ho amato!”  
Raphael lo osserva stranamente, la sua espressione che si trasforma in qualcosa di simile a incertezza. “È tutto quello che avete fatto? È così che avete passato il tempo?”  
“Sì,” Louis risponde facilmente, senza pensarci. “Cos’altro avremmo dovuto fare?”  
Raphael scrolla le spalle lentamente, ancora un po’ dubbioso. “Voglio dire... non lo so. Niente, immagino.”  
“Merda, ho avuto una penalità. È molto più difficile di quanto sembri, sai?” Louis si acciglia, iniziando a sentire il sangue fluire verso la sua testa penzolante. “Comunque, siamo andati a fare una passeggiata e stavamo parlando di te-”  
“Di me?” Raphael si acciglia, interrompendolo di nuovo. “Perché?”  
“Oh, perché Harry ha detto che mi adori,” afferma il giovane.  
“Ed è vero,” Raphael conferma all’istante. “Oh, ti adoro tantissimo, chéri.”  
Un leggero rossore si insinua sulle guance di Louis, o forse è dovuto al sangue che sta raggiungendo tutta la sua testa. “Sì, quindi ho detto che sei il mio Laffy Taffy e lui ha riso a crepapelle. Insomma, quasi soffocava dal ridere e io non capisco? Cosa c’è di così divertente?”  
“Hmm. Non sono sicuro, non capisco neanche io.”  
“Quindi non c’è una canzone o qualcosa del genere? Una canzone che si chiama Laffy Taffy?”  
“Oh! Sì, la canzone! Non riesco a credere di essermene dimenticato,” Raphy ride di cuore quando ricorda. “Oh, adori quella canzone.”  
“Perché la adoro?” Louis scivola di nuovo sul lato destro, girandosi per sedersi correttamente sul divano mentre mette in pausa il gioco.  
“Dimmelo tu,” Raphy sorride divertito. “Ecco, ora la metto per te.”  
Raphy si alza dalla sedia e si getta sul divano proprio accanto a lui con il suo laptop. Cerca la canzone su YouTube e non appena inizia, Louis è confuso. Il ritmo stesso è altamente sintetizzato, a differenza della maggior parte della musica della sua epoca a cui è abituato, e per quanto riguarda i testi, beh...  
 _…Shake that Laffy Taffy, that Laffy Taffy. Shake that Laffy Taffy, that Laffy Taffy…_  
“Voglio dire... è orecchiabile?” Louis mormora, ascoltando attentamente mentre si sporge verso il fianco di Raphy. “…Suppongo?”  
“Aspetta.”  
 _I’m lookin’ for Mrs. Bubble Gum, I’m Mr. Chik-O-Stick. I wanna dun dun dunt, Oh! Cause you so thick. Call me Jolly Rancher, cause I stay so hard. You can suck me for a long time, Oh! My! God!_  
“Oh... mio... _dio_...” dice Louis, ripetendo il testo della canzone con gli occhi spalancati, la mascella che quasi tocca terra. Non sa di preciso cosa si aspettasse, ma sicuramente non era affatto questo. Se avesse avuto un elenco di tutti i possibili testi di canzoni relativi alle caramelle, quello non gli avrebbe mai nemmeno sfiorato la mente. “Sono una troia…”  
“Mmm, mon dieu de sexe,” ridacchia Raphael. (Il mio dio del sesso.)  
Louis lo guarda seriamente. “Sei semplicemente d’accordo con me? Che sono una troia? Perché…”   
_… Imma toss the Laffy Taffy. Toss it, flip it, and slap it. Bust a couple of nuts and get right back at it…_  
“Ehh ... ti ho appena chiamato un dio del sesso, quindi?” Raphael sorride scherzosamente, spingendo la spalla di Louis.  
“Oh. Mio. _Dio_!” Louis dice ancora, gettando indietro la testa e coprendosi il viso con le mani. Ora si sente un po’ mortificato, dal momento che è inconsapevolmente andato in giro chiamando il suo ragazzo ‘Laffy Taffy’, senza avere il minimo indizio su cosa significasse effettivamente. È davvero così ingenuo pensare che si trattasse solo delle caramelle e anche della rima? Ovviamente lo è. Non sa se ridere apertamente o maledire internamente se stesso, non gli è chiaro in questo momento.  
“Vorrei solo che fosse noto, per la cronaca, che prima di questo, la canzone più scandalosa che conoscevo era _Pony,_ ” dice Louis, difendendo la sua giovane innocenza.  
“Non penso di ricordarmela?” Raphael aggrotta le sopracciglia mentre cerca di pensare e ricordare la canzone.  
“Oh sì che la ricordi,” assicura il castano, non avendo il minimo dubbio. “Sono assolutamente sicuro che tu l’abbia sentita almeno una volta durante la tua vita. Era troppo popolare per essere morta di punto in bianco.”  
“Hmm, va bene, se lo dici tu. Diamo un’occhiata allora,” Raphael cerca quindi [_Pony_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=68IFfpJNLUs) su YouTube, trovando facilmente la canzone e premendo play.  
 _I’m just a bachelor, I’m looking for a partner. Someone who knows how to ride, without even falling off…_  
“Questa è come... la versione più innocente di _Laffy Taffy,_ ” Raphael ride divertito.  
“Esattamente,” Louis sospira, scuotendo la testa. “E questo dice davvero molto, penso.”  
 _If you’re horny, let’s do it. Ride it, my pony. My saddle’s waiting, come and jump on it…_  
“Oh, sai una cosa?” Raphael sorride lentamente, girandosi su un fianco per guardare Louis.  
“Che cosa?”  
“Hai fatto uno strip tease per me con questa canzone,” Raphael annuncia eccitato, gli occhi che si illuminano mentre muove le sopracciglia. “Lo ricordi?”  
“No. No, non l’ho fatto! No!” Louis si copre di nuovo il viso imbarazzato.  
Raphael annuisce compiaciuto, mordendosi il labbro inferiore. “Mhmm. In realtà l’hai fatto più di una volta, perché mi piace così tanto. Oh, e questa è la mia parte preferita!”  
 _If we’re gonna get nasty baby, first we’ll show and tell, till I reach your ponytail. Lurk all over and through you baby. Until we reach the stream you’ll be on my jockey team…_  
“No! No! No!” Louis scuote la testa, le mani ancora sul viso. “Noooo!”  
“Sì, piccolo! Sì sì sì!” Dice Raphael, prendendo in giro il suo ragazzo. Sarebbe adorabile se Louis non fosse così assolutamente inorridito. “Ho anche un video, ora che ci penso-”  
“No, per favore dio, _no_! Risparmiami! Non voglio vederlo! Diventerò cieco!” Louis protesta. Verrebbe classificato come imbarazzo di seconda mano o di prima mano il fatto che si senta imbarazzato per se stesso – anzi, un se stesso più anziano di cui non ha assolutamente memoria. È tutto ancora così strano per lui, e non sa ancora quasi nulla di questa sua nuova vita. Tutto ciò che Louis sa è che l’aspetto imbarazzante rimane reale e valido in entrambi i modi.   
“Ok, ma sei sicuro, Loulou?” Raphael sorride, appoggiando la testa sul cuscino del divano e guardando Louis come se fosse la cosa più divertente e preziosa che esista. “Ooh, è stato così sexy. Hai fatto questa cosa dove-”  
“Per favore! Risparmiami,” esplode Louis, mortificato.  
Raphael ridacchia, sorridendogli affettuosamente. “Non credo di aver mai visto una versione timida di te, è uscita fuori solo recentemente. Sei così carino Loulou.”  
“Ugh, _dio_ ,” Louis getta la testa contro i cuscini, emettendo un altro gemito.  
“Ti amo,” Raphael si sporge per baciare dolcemente la sua fronte prima di alzarsi in piedi. “Vado a preparare la cena, okay?”  
Louis annuisce lentamente, mettendo il broncio. Afferra il telefono dal suo grembo, aprendo la conversazione con Harry e digitando un nuovo messaggio.  
  
 _E quindi, ho ascoltato laffy taffy..._  
  
La risposta arriva quasi altrettanto rapidamente, ed è davvero ridicolo quanto Harry sia desideroso di prenderlo in giro per questo.  
  
 ** _E???_**  
  
 _Ti odio._  
  
 ** _LMAO_**  
  
  
Il telefono di Louis ronza di nuovo prima ancora di poter digitare una risposta al primo messaggio di Harry.  
  
 ** _No, ma sto davvero ridendo a crepapelle, solo perché tu lo sappia._**  
  
Perché Harry sente il bisogno di specificarlo? Louis può perfettamente immaginare il riccio mentre ride, tutto denti bianchi e fossette e occhi arricciati e per quanto voglia odiarlo, perché sta ridendo di lui, il concetto lo fa ancora sorridere. Louis inizia a rispondere ai messaggi, ma poi Harry va oltre e gliene invia un terzo.  
  
 ** _Non riesco a respirare, ucciderei per vedere la tua faccia quando l’hai sentita OMG_**  
  
 _Ehm, diciamo solo che non ero per nulla divertito_  
  
 _☠☠_ _**MORTO** __☠_ _☠_  
  
 _Non è divertente. Nessuno sta ridendo ..._  
  
 ** _Io sì :) In effetti, non riesco a smettere di ridere :)_**  
  
 _Sei il peggiore_  
  
 ** _Mi dispiace… anzi, in realtà per niente :)_**  
  
  
  
▵ ▲ ▵  
  
  
Dopo quelle che gli sono sembrate ore, durante le quali Harry e Louis hanno battibeccato e si sono punzecchiati sul testo della canzone, il castano in qualche modo convince Harry a fargli visita allo stadio. Ci riesce con il pretesto che sarebbe stato un crimine assoluto per il riccio vivere tutta la sua vita senza aver visto le parti esclusive del Keepmoat Stadium. Soprattutto dal momento che ha una guida turistica personale e desiderosa a sua disposizione.  
Harry non discute, ma in realtà accetta solo quando Louis gli dice che avrebbe anche potuto sfruttare questa opportunità per consegnargli _The Notebook_ quando sarebbe passato a casa sua; qualcosa che non avrebbe mai potuto rifiutare. Harry non poteva assolutamente lasciarsi sfuggire l’opportunità di riscattare un’altra cosiddetta ‘anima perduta’ forzando Louis a guardare _The Notebook_ , come probabilmente ha fatto con innumerevoli altre persone ritenute perse per i suoi standard.  
Sapere che Harry sta per arrivare allo stadio è tutto ciò che fa superare a Louis gli allenamenti. Il pensiero di rivederlo rende i suoi alti e bassi un po’ più facili da ingoiare, almeno per quel giorno.  
Dopo aver corso un circuito di 10 chilometri sul tapis roulant, i suoi allenatori alla fine lo lasciano andare e se le gambe di Louis non sembrassero gelatina, sarebbe saltato in aria per la gioia. Invece, ritorna nel suo ufficio il più velocemente possibile, ad aspettare che arrivi Harry.  
Louis pensa di buttarsi sotto la doccia per togliersi il sudore dovuto al tapis roulant, ma proprio quando sta per uscire sente un lieve bussare alla porta, quindi abbandona completamente l’idea, aprendo la porta con impazienza.  
“Ehm, ciao Lou,” Harry lo saluta calorosamente, con un sorriso increspato e una piccola fossetta sulla guancia. E Louis non riesce a contenere il sorriso luminoso e felice che appare sul suo viso, amando il modo in cui Harry dice il suo nome. La sua voce fa scoppiare un calore insolito dentro di lui, il suo tono basso e melodioso lo avvolge come cioccolato fuso.  
“Haz, sei qui!” Lo saluta felicemente, aprendo la porta. “Ti darei un abbraccio, ma sono un ammasso di sudore, scusa.”  
Harry ride leggermente. “Grazie per l’avviso.”  
“Ma figurati,” Louis sorride, facendo un passo di lato per permettere a Harry di entrare. “Vieni dentro. Non ti sei perso, vero? Questo posto è un dannato labirinto a volte.”  
Harry entra nell’ufficio mentre Louis chiude la porta alle sue spalle. “Oh no, il tuo assistente, Niall, mi ha mostrato dove andare.”  
“Adoro quel ragazzo irlandese,” Louis sorride calorosamente. “È il migliore.”  
“Sembra un tipo a posto, sì,” Harry è d’accordo.  
“Non hai idea di quanto mi sentirei perso senza di lui,” ammette il giovane. “Ma comunque, sono contento che tu ce l’abbia fatta.”  
“Anche io,” il riccio sorride, guardandosi attorno nel grande spazio. “Quindi questo è il tuo ufficio…”  
“Mhmm, questo è ciò che sono adesso,” Louis conferma, guardandosi attorno come se non ci avesse davvero pensato molto. “Non faccio molto qui, oltre a dormire, se devo essere sincero. Il divano è come una nuvola.”  
“Hai tempo di fare un pisolino durante l’allenamento?” Chiede Harry incredulo, lanciando un’occhiata a Louis.  
“Raramente. Ma facciamo qualche pausa durante il giorno, quindi non c’è modo migliore di spendere quel tempo libero se non tornare qui e buttarsi su questo piccolo pezzo di paradiso,” Louis indica il suo divano preferito lungo la parete opposta. “Un’ora ben spesa, lascia che te lo dica.”  
Harry ride, scuotendo la testa. “Oh, ecco il film, prima che me ne dimentichi.”  
“Come se potessi mai dimenticartene,” Louis scherza, prendendo la custodia dalla mano di Harry. “Mi hai parlato di questo film per tutta la settimana.”  
“E faresti meglio a guardarlo. O altrimenti…”  
“Altrimenti cosa?” Louis mormora, il tono di voce basso e curioso.  
“Solo… o altrimenti,” ripete Harry, socchiudendo gli occhi come se ciò dovesse spaventare Louis o qualcosa del genere.  
Il castano sorride lentamente, ridendo. “No, ma Harry-”  
“Shhh, non pensarci troppo. È solo questo,” lo interrompe Harry, con un dito alzato. “Ma guarderai il film, quindi non hai bisogno di sapere cosa accadrà, vero? Vero.”  
“Uhm no, non è vero. Devo conoscere tutte le mie opzioni. Quindi stai dicendo che o guardo il film o altrimenti…” Louis guarda Harry, sporgendosi in avanti, aspettando che il riccio finisca la frase.  
“O altrimenti,” dice ancora Harry, con un cenno del capo.  
“Non ti sopporto quando fai così,” Louis ridacchia. “Bene, guarderò il film, ok?”  
“Questo è tutto ciò che chiedo. È stato così difficile?” Harry lo prende in giro con un sorrisetto divertito. “Ora possiamo andare avanti.”  
Louis sospira, scuotendo la testa con affetto. “Quindi, vedo che trascorri ancora le tue giornate andando in giro con una macchina fotografica al collo,” nota, indicando il collo di Harry.  
Harry guarda verso il basso con un cipiglio. “Oh merda, mi ero completamente dimenticato di indossarla ancora. Sono venuto direttamente dal lavoro e non me ne sono accorto.”  
“Ad ogni modo ti si addice,” Louis sorride calorosamente. “Sembri un po’ nudo senza di essa.”  
Harry ride, tenendo la macchina fotografica tra le mani e facendo una piccola posa. “Tu la pensi così?”  
“Oh sì, è come se fossi nato con lei. Sicuramente è il tuo miglior accessorio,” insiste Louis, facendo a Harry un piccolo applauso. “E’ da un po’ che voglio chiedertelo, ma cosa fotografi principalmente con il tuo lavoro?”  
“Uh... momenti preziosi soprattutto,” Risponde il riccio, notando l’espressione confusa di Louis. “Con questo intendo le cose tipiche per cui le persone assumono i fotografi. Sai, matrimoni, compleanni, anniversari, ritratti di famiglia, bambini appena nati.”  
“Giusto, giusto. Il solito.”  
“Sì,” Harry annuisce lentamente, e sembra che voglia dire altro.  
“…Ma?” Mormora allora Louis, conoscendolo ancora come il palmo della sua mano.  
“Ma... se devo essere onesto con me stesso, quello che volevo davvero fare era lavorare nel mondo della moda come fotografo,” Harry confessa con una scrollata di spalle.  
“Oh, ti ci vedo,” Louis dice sorridente. “Perché non l’hai fatto, allora?”  
“Uhm... beh, immagino…” Harry fa una pausa per un secondo, sembrando combattere con se stesso sulla vera risposta. “Ok, sinceramente... penso di aver dato troppo peso a ciò che la gente pensava di me quando ero più giovane. Mi ha fatto sprofondare in me stesso e... uhm, tutto ciò ha soffocato chi ero veramente. Almeno per un po’ comunque. Per molto tempo,” ammette in silenzio, evitando qualsiasi contatto visivo. “E non ho mai creduto in me stesso, non mi sono mai accettato fino ai miei vent’anni. Mi ci è voluto molto tempo per arrivare dove sono ora, per arrivare a fregarmene di ciò che la gente pensa di me e accettarmi così come sono.”  
Questa è la cosa più profonda e sincera che Harry gli abbia mai rivelato in questa nuova realtà parallela in cui lo ha conosciuto da adulto. E subito lo rattrista un po’. L’idea del suo migliore amico che ha vagato senza meta durante l’adolescenza, sentendosi non accettato e invalidato, tira tutte le corde del suo cuore. In realtà, si sente anche un po’ arrabbiato per quelle persone che lo hanno fatto sentire in questo modo, e un travolgente senso di voler proteggere Harry e sostenerlo prende possesso di lui. Se fossero stati migliori amici, come avrebbero dovuto essere, Louis non avrebbe mai permesso che ciò accadesse.  
Certo, Louis è sorpreso dall’improvvisa cruda onestà delle parole di Harry; quasi non sa come reagire. “Beh... uhm... ora che hai imparato ad accettare te stesso e tutto, perché non cambi? Puoi ancora diventare un fotografo di moda. Sei così incredibilmente talentuoso, Harry. Lo sei sempre stato. Chiunque può vederlo.”  
Louis pensa a tutte le fotografie scattate da Harry nel corso degli anni. Aveva un dono anche nel periodo della preadolescenza, ma ora la sua arte è maturata in modo impeccabile. Louis ricorda di aver attraversato lo studio di Harry e di aver trattenuto il fiato per tutte le immagini impressionanti montate sul muro, la sua attenzione è stata immediatamente catturata dalla percezione del genio dietro l’obiettivo. Il genio di Harry. Non si tratta nemmeno di lui che mostra favoritismi nei confronti del suo amico, perché Harry è geniale e merita che il suo talento venga riconosciuto..  
“Non è così facile,” Harry sospira. “Non puoi diventare un fotografo di moda di punto in bianco in una notte, devi fare diversi corsi di designer e tirocini. La moda è una delle specialità secondarie più competitive nel mondo della fotografia,” spiega con una leggera scrollata di spalle, facendo scorrere una mano tra i lunghi riccioli. “Forse se fossi stato un po’ più sicuro di me stesso quando ero più giovane, avrebbe potuto funzionare ma... chissà.”  
L’espressione di Louis si acciglia. Sì, sa che tutti hanno insicurezze a quell’età, ma queste non sembrano tipiche insicurezze. E questo lo porta a pensare ancora di più a quello che è successo durante l’adolescenza di Harry.  
“E comunque, con Zayn che vuole trasferirsi in America, non è realistico provare qualcosa di nuovo ora. Soprattutto non in un posto di alto profilo come New York,” Harry continua. “Dovrò già ricostruire la mia clientela da zero solo vivendo lì.”  
Più Louis sente parlare di questa cosa di New York, più è contrario. È ottimo per Zayn ovviamente, ma non tanto per Harry. Tutto considerato, l’intero concetto sembra molto poco ideale agli occhi di Louis, ma non riesce ancora a capire come esprimere esattamente le sue preoccupazioni senza prendere poi una strada sbagliata e offendere Harry. Quindi sceglie di essere di supporto nel miglior modo possibile.  
“Sei così brillante, Haz. Il miglior fotografo che abbia mai conosciuto,” mormora Louis sinceramente. “Quindi sono sicuro che avrai tonnellate di nuovi clienti prima che tu lo sappia. Non penso che tu abbia nulla di cui preoccuparti.”  
“Vedremo,” Harry risponde umilmente, con un’alzata di spalle.  
“Non esiterò a volare fino a New York per essere un tuo cliente, se è quello che serve,” dice il castano drammaticamente, anche se con tono sincero. “E camminerò per tutte le strade della città e parlerò a tutti quelli che vedo di te e di quanto tu sia straordinario nel tuo lavoro.”  
“Grazie, Lou,” Harry sorride calorosamente, incontrando finalmente gli occhi di Louis. “Sebbene la parte del camminare per le strade non mi sembra molto sicura. Ma apprezzo il sentimento.”  
“Ok bene, forse hai ragione. Ma voglio ancora essere un tuo cliente.”  
“Oh? Davvero?” Chiede Harry con un sopracciglio alzato, e Louis può dire che lo sta prendendo in giro e che ha in mente qualcosa.  
“Sì,” conferma con orgoglio, alzando il mento. “Davvero.”  
Harry sembra giocherellare distrattamente con la sua macchina fotografica, ma Louis non è uno sciocco. Conosce Harry e i suoi giochi sciocchi come il palmo della sua mano.  
“Oh nooo... non farlo,” il giovane scuote la testa all’istante mentre osserva sospettosamente la fotocamera sospesa nella mano di Harry. “Haz, non intendevo ora, ok? Non farlo.”  
“Che cosa?” Harry continua a giocare con l’obiettivo, sorridendo. “Non sto facendo niente.”  
“Mettila giù, Harry,” lo avverte Louis, sollevando una mano verso il suo viso come scudo preventivo. “Seriamente, sono sudato, stanco e disgustoso.”  
“Non so... di cosa... stai parlando?” Risponde il riccio lentamente, continuando a fare il finto tonto con la fotocamera puntata direttamente su Louis.  
“Mettila. Giù,” Louis dice tra i denti, osservando i movimenti subdoli di Harry.  
“Ma cosa c’è? Sto solo…” E proprio in quel momento, Harry preme il pulsante di scatto dell’otturatore e la fotocamera si illumina all’istante.  
“ _Harry!_ ” Louis si lamenta, increspando le labbra e mettendo su un piccolo broncio. Questa cosa non è ancora cambiata, a quanto pare. Harry era solito scattare sempre brutte foto a sorpresa di Louis, invadendo la sua privacy con quella sua fastidiosa macchina fotografica. E ciò che è peggio è che Harry l’ha sempre trovato così divertente.  
“Oh dio, mi dispiace _così tanto_!” Si scusa il riccio, anche se sta ancora ghignando e sembra tutt’altro che dispiaciuto. “Ha fatto tutto da sola, lo giuro.”  
“Oh giusto, mhmm certo,” Louis annuisce sarcastico. “Sicuro.”  
“Sono serio, Lou. Non lo farei _mai_ ,” mormora Harry, scuotendo la testa in modo teatrale. “Ha una propria mente questa macchina, giuro.”  
“Bene, ok. Come dici tu. Ma io- _Harry!_ ” Louis geme di nuovo quando il riccio scatta maliziosamente un’altra foto.  
“Fanculo questa macchina fotografica, oh mio dio?” Harry finge di essere scioccato, la mascella che si spalanca per la sorpresa mentre aggrotta le sopracciglia verso la fotocamera che pende dal suo collo. “Come è successo? Dal profondo del mio cuore, mi dispiace sinceramente.”  
“Non posso credere che lo trovi ancora divertente,” Louis dice, le mani sul viso.  
“Beh, non posso credere che tu reagisca ancora allo stesso modo,” ribatte Harry, ridendo piano. “Questo è ciò che lo rende divertente.”  
“Touché,” Louis annuisce, sbirciando tra le dita ancora sul suo viso. “Hai finito adesso?”  
“Finito con cosa?” Dice il riccio prendendolo in giro, aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
“Sei una fottuta minaccia per la società. Lo sai?” Louis mormora amaramente, abbassando le mani.  
Un sorriso lento si insinua sul viso di Harry mentre scatta intenzionalmente un’altra foto. Louis cerca di mantenere il viso piatto e non divertito, ma fallisce miseramente, sbuffando una risatina mentre la sua espressione si trasforma in un sorriso divertito. E presto entrambi finiscono per scoppiare in risate incontrollabili. Non è nemmeno chiaro per cosa stiano veramente ridendo, ma sembra solo rendere il tutto più esilarante. È una sensazione così bella, ridere con Harry lo fa sentire vivo, guardare il suo sorriso gli fa capitombolare il cuore.  
Bussano inaspettatamente al suo ufficio, ma Harry e Louis stanno ancora ridendo allegramente mentre la porta si apre.  
“Tommo io - ooh, guarda chi abbiamo qui,” Rusty sogghigna mentre si dirige verso la porta. “Twinkles Toes. Sei proprio tu, amico?”  
Harry si guarda alle spalle e la risata gli muore prontamente in gola. La sua espressione spensierata si trasforma in un’espressione di puro sfinimento mentre sospira pesantemente. È ovvio che la relazione già tesa tra loro si sia ingrandita ancora di più dall’ultima volta di cui lui ha memoria. Louis ha sempre odiato vederli battibeccare, era come trovarsi tra due fuochi e non ha mai saputo cosa fare. Quindi nove volte su dieci, purtroppo non ha fatto nulla.  
“Beh, cazzo. Guardati,” Rusty incrocia le braccia sul petto e scruta Harry, guardandolo lentamente dal basso verso l’alto. “Curly Sue è cresciuto, che cosa meravigliosa. L’ultima volta che ti ho visto, eri solo un piccolo bambino.”  
Il viso di Harry rimane completamente piatto e privo di emozione, offrendo solo un breve sorriso a labbra strette. “Oh, ciao Rusty. Sì... hai ragione, è passato un po’ di tempo.”  
“Adesso è Russell, grazie,” Rusty lo corregge.  
Qualcosa cambia completamente nel comportamento di Harry in quel momento, come se decidesse qualcosa nella sua testa. Si mette dritto, restringendo gli occhi mentre si avvicina deliberatamente a Rusty.  
“Oh, giusto, _giusto_. Sai cosa? Ti ho riconosciuto a malapena,” Harry indica il suo viso. “Finalmente tutto risolto, eh? Quel ritocchino al sopracciglio ha cambiato tutta la tua faccia. Wow. Le meraviglie della medicina moderna. Questo è davvero qualcosa di incredibile.”  
La faccia di Rusty dice tutto; sembra completamente sorpreso dall’osservazione imprevista e condiscendente del riccio, ed è incapace di mormorare una risposta.  
“Un ritocco al sopracciglio!” Louis ansima, inclinando la testa verso il viso di Rusty. “Ecco cos’era. Quindi lo hai fatto, alla fine. Avrei scommesso sul naso, a dire il vero.”  
“Onestamente, se fosse stato intelligente avrebbe fatto anche il naso,” aggiunge Harry, facendo l’occhiolino mentre indica il proprio naso. “Un buon aiuto è così difficile da trovare in questi giorni, eh Rus?”  
“ _Merda,_ ” Louis ridacchia sorpreso, spalancando gli occhi mentre si copre la bocca. Questa versione adulta di Harry è così sicura di sé che sembra non fregarsene di ciò che la gente possa dire di lui. Ed è così, così sexy vederlo parlare in quel modo. Quasi eccitante.  
Oh aspetta, oh _dio_. Louis ha ammesso apertamente a se stesso che il suo migliore amico lo eccita? Perché... cosa...  
Rusty si acciglia, toccandosi il naso con consapevolezza. È ovvio che non sa bene cosa dire o come riprendersi da quelle parole. Scuote la testa velocemente, tossendo ripetutamente mentre lotta per pensare ad una qualche risposta. “Sì beh, _bei_ capelli-”  
“Uh? Grazie, Suppongo. Non so? Lo intendevi come un insulto o-?” dice Harry con tono meravigliato, gli occhi socchiusi.  
“Sei una vera principessa adesso, no?” insiste Rusty.  
“Lo sono, grazie. Mi piacciono molto i capelli così,” Harry sorride con orgoglio, passandosi una mano tra i riccioli ribelli. “Ed è così commovente sapere che sei ancora un vero stronzo.” Sorride ironicamente, avvicinandosi. “È davvero _così_ affascinante per me notare come alcune persone si rifiutino di maturare. Assolutamente incredibile. Dimmi, come ci si sente ad avere ancora tredici anni, Rusty?”  
Louis rimane completamente impassibile. La sua mascella rimane spalancata mentre li guarda farsi la guerra a suon di velati insulti. O meglio, guarda Harry che finalmente sta avendo la sua rivincita su Rusty dopo tanti anni di battute idiote e scherni. Ed il riccio è così ridicolmente sexy mentre lo fa, e Louis si sente quasi rapito da lui.  
Oh, la sua stupida mente torna di nuovo lì. Da quando ha iniziato apertamente a riferirsi ad Harry come sexy? Beh, certo che è sexy, e bellissimo, obiettivamente parlando. Ma... cosa sta succedendo qui? Non è il momento per il cervello di Louis di ricominciare a pensare a questa merda.  
“Smettila, Harriet,” Rusty abbaia, non sapendo però cos’altro dire.  
“O cosa?” Harry domanda audacemente, avvicinandosi allo spazio personale di Rusty. “Mi chiamerai principessa? Forse mi dirai di andare a dipingermi le unghie?” Solleva una delle sue mani perfettamente curate, le unghie dipinte di un rosa pastello, agitando le dita direttamente davanti al viso di Rusty. “Oh! Guarda, è già fatto!”  
Rusty si morde il labbro, fissando intensamente Harry e sembrando a malapena in grado di gestire quanto sia vicino al suo viso.  
“Cosa pensi? Questa settimana proverò il color lavanda, _adoro_ i colori pastello, ma sono anche un grande fan dei toni dorati,” dice il riccio, ammirando le sue unghie. “E sai cosa? La scorsa settimana ho provato una cosa completamente nuova e le ho dipinte di un nero opaco. Devo dire che mi stavano davvero bene.”  
Louis aveva ragione; la situazione è molto simile a come quando erano a scuola, tranne il fatto che ora c’è sicuramente un cambiamento di potere. Ed è una cosa bellissima da vedere. Harry sembra conoscere se stesso molto meglio, adesso. È sempre stato spiritoso, divertente e persino sarcastico, ma gli mancava un po’ di fiducia. Ora invece Harry è un uomo cresciuto e sicuro di sé ed è quasi impossibile demolire qualcuno così sicuro e orgoglioso di se stesso. Louis è così orgoglioso di lui e dell’uomo bellissimo che è diventato.  
“Dio, la tensione sessuale. Wow…” Louis scherza, cercando di smorzare la tensione. E se sta parlando della stretta vicinanza tra Harry e Rusty o della sua stessa angoscia interna, ciò è discutibile al momento.  
“Vaffanculo, Tommo,” Rusty ringhia, cercando di mantenere il controllo sulle sue emozioni.  
“Uh stai calmo, non è una cosa seria... o forse sì?” Lo prende in giro Harry, schioccando la lingua beffardo.  
Rusty diventa immediatamente rosso, spalancando gli occhi mentre si agita sempre di più ad ogni secondo che passa, con grande divertimento di Harry.   
“Oh calmati, non farei mai sesso con te, comunque,” Harry strizza l’occhio in modo suggestivo, a pochi centimetri dal viso Rusty.  
“Sta’ zitto e basta. Merda,” Rusty prova a difendersi, anche se debolmente.  
“Oh certo, nessun problema, Rus,” annuisce facilmente Harry, con un simpatico sorriso increspato. “Starò zitto non appena crescerai. Che ne dici di questo?”  
Rusty ha sempre un insulto umiliante o una risposta meschina pronta, e Harry lo ha reso assolutamente inutile. E ciò che rende il tutto più divertente, è che il riccio sembra non starci nemmeno provando sul serio, mettendo a tacere l’uomo senza nemmeno sforzarsi troppo.  
“Devo andare,” Rusty annuncia all’improvviso, abbandonando ogni precedente pretesa di superiorità.  
“Aww, così presto? Peccato. Stavamo iniziando a recuperare.”  
Rusty brontola amaramente tra sé mentre si gira per andarsene, la coda tra le gambe.  
“È stato _così_ bello vederti, Rusty! Vediamoci per pranzo qualche volta!” Harry fa un cenno sarcastico, sfoggiando un sorrisetto umiliante. “Pago io, sì?”  
Rusty lancia al riccio un ultimo sguardo amaro e sprezzante prima di uscire dalla porta.  
“Oh mio Dio, penso che sia sessualmente frustrato e che abbia una sorta di cotta per te,” Louis ridacchia mentre la porta si chiude.  
“Sì, l’ho capito un po’ troppo tardi nella vita. Mi sarei potuto divertire così tanto a scuola. È ancora così stupido,” Harry alza gli occhi al cielo per il fastidio. Il suo umore è completamente cambiato; era giocoso e allegro prima che Rusty entrasse in scena, mentre ora sembra freddo e distaccato. “Non posso credere - beh, in realtà posso - che sei ancora amico di... _quello lì._ ”  
Louis fa spallucce perché non lo capisce nemmeno lui, ad essere completamente onesto. “È il mio compagno di squadra, immagino.”  
“Sì, certo,” Harry risponde brevemente, il corpo completamente teso.  
Cosa è appena successo? L’atmosfera una volta calda e invitante tra loro si è appena congelata. Non c’è più calore proveniente da Harry, in realtà non c'è più niente da parte del riccio. Ha innalzato nuovamente un muro tra loro.   
“Allora... vuoi ancora fare quel tour?” Louis chiede incerto, cercando di riportare la situazione tra loro a come era dieci minuti prima.  
“Uhm, no,” risponde Harry, l’espressione quasi priva di qualsiasi emozione. “Sai cosa? Non posso restare.”  
Louis aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Perché no?”  
“Perché non posso,” Harry scrolla le spalle, lo stesso muro che Louis ha già intravisto ritorna di nuovo a tutta forza, e lui si trova di nuovo fuori. E sembra proprio che nulla di quello che dirà lo farà scomparire presto.  
“Ma Harry-”  
“Louis, sul serio. Non ho tempo,” Harry si gira rapidamente verso la porta.  
“Sei arrabbiato con me?” Dice il giovane preoccupato, incapace di nascondere l’apprensione nella sua voce. “È a causa di Rusty? Perché io-”  
“Lascia perdere, okay?” Harry interviene freddamente.  
“No, non lo lascerò perdere,” Louis persiste. Non può lasciare che tutti i progressi che ha fatto con Harry nell’ultima settimana si sgretolino così facilmente. “Perché sei così sconvolto e arrabbiato all’improvviso? Haz, parla con me, per favore.”  
“Devo andare,” Harry ignora Louis completamente, marciando dritto verso la porta. “Non posso stare qui e fare questa cosa con te in questo momento.”  
“Fare cosa con me? Haz?” esclama Louis, seguendo Harry esitante, non volendo farlo irritare ancora di più. “Harry? Harry, per favore?”  
Harry non lo saluta nemmeno mentre esce di corsa dall’ufficio, sbattendo pesantemente la porta dietro di sé.  
Louis rimane fermo immobile, sbalordito e confuso mentre fissa la porta chiusa. Questa non è la prima volta che Harry lo lascia così, ma è la prima volta che lo fa in questo modo. Il riccio è sconvolto, questo è ovvio, ma riguardo a... _cosa_? Non si tratta di qualcosa che è accaduto proprio ora, Louis lo sa; è qualcosa che deve essere successo in passato.  
Perché Harry non gli parla e basta? Tutto ciò che Louis vuole è capire cosa sta provando il riccio, essere in grado di confortarlo ed essere lì per lui. Harry non è mai stato così freddo con lui prima d’ora, e ora continua a chiudere ripetutamente Louis fuori dalla sua vita. Deve ancora capire perché esattamente lui e Harry non sono più amici, ma sta iniziando a rendersi conto che potrebbe essere una cosa molto più seria di quanto pensasse inizialmente.  
  
  
  
  


Stiamo entrando nel vivo della storia, cosa ne pensate?  
Ricordate ci trovate qui #NowInAMinuteFF oppure se volete lasciateci una recensione.  
A sabato prossimo!  
Sil&Chia


	8. Capitolo sette

**Now In A Minute**  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo sette.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Ok, guarda, sarò sincero con te, va bene?”  
Louis annuisce lentamente, seduto ad una scrivania di fronte ad un Liam meditabondo. Il suo manager lo aveva trascinato nel suo ufficio poco prima che la squadra facesse una piccola pausa dall’allenamento. Il che fa schifo perché non vedeva l’ora di fare un bel pisolino sul suo divano preferito.  
Invece, è seduto in quell’ufficio da almeno trenta minuti, ascoltando Liam parlare senza sosta. E il fatto che l’altro non abbia ancora iniziato a lamentarsi delle cose importanti, gli fa capire che Liam ha soltanto bisogno di sfogare tutte le sue frustrazioni prima di arrivare al punto della questione. Finora Liam ha affrontato enormi difficoltà come direttore generale, deve aver sopportato tantissima merda e dovrebbe sicuramente essere pagato di più per quello che fa e per lo stress a cui è sottoposto ogni giorno.  
Louis non è del tutto sicuro di come Liam possa essere ancora più sincero di così, ma non se ne preoccupa troppo. Soprattutto perché sta ancora aspettando la parte che ha a che fare con lui, il motivo per cui è stato chiamato nell’ufficio del suo manager piuttosto che andare a dormire.  
“Si, ok… certo, Liam.” Louis attira di nuovo l’attenzione dell’altro. “Dimmi.”  
“È un _incubo_. Un grande incubo!” Geme Liam, camminando avanti e indietro dietro la scrivania con le braccia sollevate sopra la testa.  
“Non sono sicuro di capire…” Louis aggrotta le sopracciglia, osservando il suo manager percorrere rapidamente l’intero ufficio.  
“Ok, ecco cosa sta succedendo. Presumibilmente i soldi degli sponsor ed i nostri fondi sono stati compromessi. Parte di essi sono stati utilizzati per sostanze illegali che, ovviamente, non sono mai state approvate. Ci sono state molte voci e speculazioni a riguardo, ma ho cercato di tenerle a bada,” spiega Liam, parlando velocemente e mangiandosi le parole. “Ma sembra che abbiamo usato tutti i nostri fondi per imbrogliare, e inoltre così sembra che siamo entrati nella Premier imbrogliando.”  
Louis si sveglia sentendo quella frase, spalancando gli occhi. “Che cosa? Ma non è vero, giusto? Non abbiamo davvero imbrogliato?  
“No, non è affatto vero!” Smentisce Liam, le mani sollevate sopra la testa per tirarsi i capelli corti. Fa un respiro profondo, chiudendo gli occhi per calmarsi prima di continuare. “Uhm, comunque, per farla breve… l’EFL vuole squalificarci dal campionato.”  
“Cosa?! Ma non possono farlo, giusto?” Chiede Louis, sporgendosi in avanti. “Possono farlo?”  
“Possono fare quello che vogliono! Gestiscono l’intero campionato, per l’amor di Dio!” Esplode Liam, non riuscendo a contenere la sua collera. “Sono riuscito a convincerli a non squalificarci e a fare prima un’indagine ufficiale. Non so da dove provengano le voci- ma qualcuno ha sul serio comprato sostanze illegali e imbrogliato per entrare nel campionato. Sospetto che sia qualcuno all’interno.”  
“Intendi qualcuno del nostro team? Ma perché? Chi farebbe una cosa del genere alla propria squadra?” Domanda Louis sotto shock. “Voglio dire, sembrano tutti così carini. Non riesco ad immaginare che qualcuno di loro possa fregare tutta la squadra. Soprattutto non per qualcosa di così importante come la Premier.”  
“Neanche io lo capisco, ma è tutto vero, la stampa ci si è buttata a pesce e questo è un casino. Un casino davvero _enorme_ ,” geme Liam, premendo le dita contro le tempie. “L’indagine inizierà tra pochi giorni e la storia sarà ovunque. _Cazzo_. Anche se alla fine scoprono che è tutto falso, il danno ormai è fatto, l’opinione pubblica non ci vedrà più allo stesso modo. Nessuno vorrà che vinciamo il campionato con tutte queste accuse a nostro carico, potremmo anche abbandonare, a questo punto.”  
“Ok ok, calmati Liam. Respira e basta,” prova Louis, osservando con occhi sgranati il suo manager che suda pesantemente. “Ci deve essere qualcosa che possiamo fare.”  
“Non lo so Louis, non lo so… non so come risolvere questo problema.” Liam si accascia sulla sedia, appoggiando la faccia contro la scrivania. “E ti sto dicendo tutto questo in anticipo perché sei il capitano della squadra. Non mi aspetto che tu risolva questo problema, ma... non è che hai qualche idea di chi potrebbe essere?”  
“No amico, scusami…” risponde Louis, desiderando di poter fare qualcosa di più.  
“Immaginavo, ma dovevo chiedertelo,” Liam espira profondamente. “Beh, ti terrò aggiornato. Ma non dire a nessuno di questo casino, per ora, okay?”  
“Sì, certo Liam,” Louis annuisce. “E se mi viene in mente qualcosa te lo farò sapere.”  
Un leggero bussare alla porta interrompe la conversazione.  
“Avanti.” Sussurra Liam, alzando debolmente la testa e appoggiando i gomiti sulla scrivania.  
Niall introduce la testa dentro la stanza, prima di entrare nell’ufficio. “Uhm, Louis… mi dispiace disturbarti ma hai un… uhm… ospite che ti aspetta.”  
“Oh veramente? È il mio ragazzo? O Harry?” Louis spera _davvero_ che per un qualche miracolo sia Harry. Non sa cosa sia successo esattamente il giorno prima, ma Harry non risponde nemmeno ai suoi messaggi. Inizialmente Louis ha pensato che il cellulare non avesse inviato i messaggi o qualcosa del genere. Fino a quella mattina, quando ha inviato il quindicesimo messaggio al riccio e ha visto che Harry l’ha letto. L’amico lo sta semplicemente ignorando e Louis non sa cosa fare.  
Niall lancia uno sguardo goffo a Liam, si schiarisce la gola più volte e giocherella nervosamente con gli occhiali. “Si uhm… lui sta aspettando.”  
Louis si acciglia, ancora confuso da chi possa essere quel ‘lui’ che lo sta aspettando. Proprio quando sta per chiedere a Niall di chiarire, il suo assistente si allontana dall’ufficio e scompare. Louis fa spallucce, salutando un Liam scoraggiato e uscendo dalla stanza.  
Vuole che sia Harry, anche se Louis non sa assolutamente cosa dirgli. Ovviamente potrebbe iniziare con delle scuse di qualche tipo, ma non sa per cosa si dovrebbe scusare e questo è semplicemente imbarazzante. Louis si ritrova a camminare velocemente lungo il corridoio verso il suo ufficio e quando arriva spera quasi che sia Raphy il visitatore misterioso. Almeno in questo modo avrà più tempo per capire come affrontare la situazione con il riccio.  
Apre la porta e invece di vedere lunghi riccioli color cioccolato del suo migliore amico o i riccioli corti del suo ragazzo, tutto ciò che vede sono capelli biondi, lisci e sporchi. Gli stessi capelli biondi che sembrano appartenere al manager dell’Arsenal.  
“Um… Jack? Sei Jack, vero?” Prova a dire Louis, entrando nell’ufficio e offrendo la mano per salutare. “Mi dispiace, non sono bravo con i nomi.”  
“Ha ha, molto divertente,” Jack sorride, gli occhi che non lasciano mai i suoi mentre l’uomo si avvicina. Prende la sua mano, facendo scorrere delicatamente il pollice sulla sua pelle.  
“Uhm…?” Louis ritira immediatamente la mano, mettendosela in tasca. Aggrotta le sopracciglia incuriosito e confuso. Louis non vede Jack dal gala, quando si è presentato col marito senza essere invitato. E non conosce molto quell’uomo, quindi non riesce a capire per quale motivo avrebbe dovuto venire nel suo ufficio. “Quindi… uh, posso aiutarti in qualcosa o…?”  
“Sì, certo,” risponde Jack con voce bassa e roca, avvicinandosi di qualche passo. Louis istintivamente si sposta all’indietro. “Sono venuto qui solo per te. Non puoi credere a quello che ho dovuto fare per entrare qui dentro.”  
“Ok?” Louis è sia impressionato che disinteressato, allontanandosi di nuovo da quell’uomo. “Ma… perché?”  
“Perché?” Domanda Jack preoccupato, l’espressione leggermente ferita. “Cosa intendi con perché? Non ti stai tirando indietro dal nostro accordo, vero?”  
“…il nostro accordo?” Domanda Louis, perplesso. Cosa sta blaterando quell’uomo? Questo non è nemmeno il suo posto. Non può essere normale per un manager di una squadra avversaria entrare nello stadio, e soprattutto negli uffici, dei suoi rivali.  
“S’, lo sai…” Jack sorride maliziosamente. “Io ti aiuto, tu mi aiuti.”  
Louis guarda accigliato l’uomo. “Aiutare… in che modo?”  
Jack si avvicina sempre di più, guardandolo in un modo così intenso che Louis si sente come una preda indifesa. Jack deve ancora spiegare le sue intenzioni, ma dal suo sguardo Louis riesce a capire che non deve essere niente di buono.  
“Oh, penso che tu lo sappia.” Jack appoggia una mano sulla sua vita.  
Louis abbassa lo sguardo verso i loro corpi che si toccano; quel gesto l’ha preso così alla sprovvista che non sa nemmeno come reagire. C’è qualcosa di inquietante in quell’uomo. Anche quando l’aveva incontrato per la prima volta al gala, non gli era piaciuto il modo in cui l’aveva guardato Jack. E ora eccolo qui, totalmente addosso a lui e con una mano appoggiata sul suo fianco. “Cosa stai facen-”  
Jack si muove improvvisamente e preme le labbra contro le sue.  
“Sei _sposato_!” Ansima Louis, spingendo Jack lontano dal suo corpo e portandosi una mano sulla bocca, completamente sbalordito.  
“Questo non ci ha mai fermato prima,” sorride Jack, facendogli l’occhiolino.  
“Sei _sposato_ , cazzo! Con il mio _fottuto_ rivale!” Ripete Louis disgustato mentre scuote la testa. Sapeva che c’era qualcosa di strano in Jack, lo sapeva cazzo. Più pensa a ciò che è appena successo, più la realtà lo colpisce duramente, prendendo forma e significato nella sua testa. Adesso gli è tutto più chiaro.  
E un traditore. Louis è un _traditore_.  
“Beh, non sarà il tuo rivale ancora a lungo, e poi sto divorziando da Marcelo, te l’ho detto.” Jack scrolla le spalle come se non gliene importasse.  
“Questo non rende la cosa migliore!” Grida Louis rabbiosamente, portandosi le mani nei capelli. Sente il panico invaderlo, il senso di colpa minaccia di soffocarlo.  
“No davvero, abbiamo chiuso,” promette l’uomo. “Lo giuro. Io voglio solo te, non mi interessa più di Marcelo.”  
“E quindi, visto che hai finito con lui vuoi rimpiazzarlo con un modello più giovane? Al diavolo, è tuo marito! Tu mi fai schifo, questo non può essere vero…” Louis respira pesantemente, tirandosi i capelli mentre avverte la sua frequenza cardiaca aumentare notevolmente. “Oh mio Dio, oh mio _Dio_.”  
Louis non riesce a crederci. Sta tradendo _Raphy_! Il ragazzo più dolce, attento e amorevole che abbia mai conosciuto. E con un uomo sposato, per di più! Un uomo che non è soltanto il capo della squadra avversaria, ma anche il marito del calciatore più premiato e pagato dell’Inghilterra.  
Che tipo di persona è diventato? Dov’è la sua morale? Perché Louis sa cosa è giusto e sbagliato, ma il sé più anziano sembra non averne la minima idea? Louis ha voglia di vomitare, sente la nausea risalirgli lungo la gola. È caduto veramente in basso.  
Ci sono così tante domande che turbinano nella sua mente mentre cerca di fare i conti con la persona che sta rivelando di essere. Quante volte Louis ha invitato quest’uomo vile nel suo ufficio? O a casa sua? O Dio solo sa dove? Quante volte ha tradito il suo ragazzo e gli ha mentito? Da quanto va avanti questa storia? Quanto deve essere infelice e triste per fare qualcosa del genere?  
I pensieri di Louis tornano al suo povero ragazzo, ignaro di tutto. Non merita di essere tradito in questo modo. Raphy è gentile e premuroso e lo tratta come un re. Adora Louis e sa che potrebbe chiedere qualsiasi cosa a Raphael e l’altro lo accontenterebbe senza pensarci due volte. E questo non è niente, ma mostra solo quanto sia davvero una persona straordinaria. Perché il suo sé trentenne ha deciso di giocare con il cuore di quel poveretto? Sapendo anche che, se Raphael avesse scoperto qualcosa, ci sarebbe rimasto malissimo. È una cosa crudele ed egoista.  
“Dai, andiamo tesoro.” Insiste Jack, lanciandosi contro di lui. “Ti farò sentire meglio.”  
“Allontanati da me, figlio di puttana! Io non sono e non sarò mai il tuo tesoro!” Urla Louis, dandogli uno schiaffo sul viso. “Non so che tipo di accordo ho fatto con te, ma puoi andare all’inferno! Dovresti vergognarti di te stesso, come io mi sto vergognando di me. Sei un uomo disgustoso.”  
Jack si strofina la mascella, uno sguardo sorpreso sul volto. “Louis, piccolo, dai. Cosa ti è preso? Ricordi di cosa abbiamo parlato?” Si avvicina di nuovo, sembrando convinto di poter in qualche modo influenzare Louis.  
“Non me ne frega un cazzo! Ho detto che mi deve stare lontano, stronzo,” Louis gli lancia un calcio tra le palle, osservando Jack cadere a terra emettendo un forte gemito. “Quale parte non ti è chiara?”  
Detto questo, Louis si precipita fuori dal suo ufficio, rifiutandosi di guardarsi indietro. Non sa dove sta andando, ma sa che non può fermarsi perché quando si fermerà andrà in pezzi. Spinge la porta sul retro e non appena l’aria fresca lo colpisce in viso, comincia ad urlare. Si rannicchia nel parcheggio vuoto, le mani sulle ginocchia mentre ansima per respirare correttamente. Chiude gli occhi e cerca di respirare correttamente.  
Non può essere _questa_ persona. Non può essere una persona che ha rovinato il matrimonio di un altro uomo. O una persona che sacrificherebbe tutti i suoi valori morali per puro guadagno. Non può essere una persona che manca di rispetto al proprio fidanzato. Louis non accetta molte cose della sua vita attuale, ma questo è inaccettabile. Come diavolo può convivere con se stesso?  
Louis non sa a chi rivolgersi. E di sicuro non riuscirà nemmeno a guardare più Niall in faccia per la vergogna. Non c’è da meravigliarsi che l’assistente si sia comportato in modo così strano nell’ufficio di Liam; ovviamente _sa_ tutto e si sente a disagio per l’intera situazione. Il povero Niall ha saputo la verità per tutto questo tempo ed è stato costretto a mantenere il segreto. Louis non sa come riuscirà a parlarci di nuovo.  
Adesso però ha bisogno di sfogarsi con qualcuno, qualcuno di cui si può fidare. Sa che finirà nella merda per aver saltato il resto dell’allenamento, ma non può sopportare l’idea di tornare dentro lo stadio. Deve allontanarsi da quel posto.  
Prende il telefono dalla tasca e chiama il suo autista, come gli ha mostrato Niall qualche giorno prima in caso avesse bisogno di un passaggio e lui non fosse disponibile. Dopo dieci minuti, un elegante macchina nera entra nel parcheggio. Louis fornisce all’autista l’indirizzo di un appartamento in cui non è mai stato prima, un indirizzo che ha ricevuto dal suo assistente durante il suo primo giorno da trentenne.  
Louis si sente male per tutta la durata del viaggio, è ansioso e irrequieto e sul punto di vomitare o scoppiare a piangere. Quando l’auto si ferma di fronte ad un condominio, salta fuori dalla macchina prima ancora che sia ferma. Si intrufola velocemente nell’atrio del palazzo approfittando di un uomo che ha appena aperto la porta principale, per poi guardarsi nervosamente intorno per cercare le scale. Saltella sulla tromba delle scale, facendo i gradini due alla volta fino a raggiungere il terzo piano. Arrivato lì, trova finalmente la porta dell’appartamento corrispondente al suo indirizzo. Mentre bussa contro il legno, non riesce ad impedirsi di sentirsi ansioso e agitato.  
“Per favore, dimmi che sei a casa, _per favore_ dimmi che sei a casa,” borbotta Louis disperatamente, fissando la porta di fronte a lui. “Per favore, per favore, per favore…”  
Quando finalmente la porta si spalanca, invece che la faccia del riccio, si ritrova davanti Zayn.  
“Oh, ciao Louis,” sorride Zayn educatamente, appoggiandosi allo stipite con un’espressione leggermente perplessa. “Che sorpresa.”  
“Uh… ciao Zayn.” Louis saltella sul posto, cercando di non far notare la sua delusione. “Mi dispiace essermi presentato così… ma, uh… c’è Harry in giro? Ho bisogno di parlare con lui.”  
“È appena uscito, amico.”  
“Oh,” Louis espira, cercando di evitare di mostrare a Zayn il suo sguardo dispiaciuto.  
“Ci sposeremo tra meno di due settimane e proprio ora è andato in negozio a provare il suo smoking,” ridacchia Zayn affettuosamente, scuotendo la testa.  
Louis cerca di sorridere, prova a mostrarsi contento, ma non ci riesce. Non è divertente. Niente di tutto quello che sta succedendo è divertente. La sua vita è una merda, niente è come dovrebbe essere.  
“Ma gli farò sapere che sei passato,” mormora il moro.  
“Sì, grazie,” borbotta Louis, voltando le spalle alla porta.  
“Ci vediamo presto, Louis!”  
Louis non riesce a mostrarsi altrettanto entusiasta e vorrebbe soltanto mettersi a piangere. Vorrebbe buttarsi a terra e piangere disperatamente. Questo è solo un altro promemoria di quanto sia patetica la sua intera vita. Tutto ciò che vuole è soltanto parlare con Harry, ma non può fare nemmeno questo. Harry non è più il suo migliore amico, Harry non fa parte della sua vita. La sua vita è composta da ricchezza, fama, scandali e tradimenti.  
Si rende conto di non avere amici con cui poter parlare di questo problema. Ora che ci pensa bene, Louis non ha nessun amico in generale. Liam è il suo manager e non potrebbe mai raccontargli una faccenda così delicata e così grave. Sarebbe un enorme conflitto di interessi e Liam deve già occuparsi delle indagini. Scoprire della sua relazione con il direttore generale dell’Arsenal non aiuterebbe sicuramente a risolvere la questione del campionato.  
Rusty è soltanto un suo compagno di squadra stronzo. Oltre al fatto che Louis non può fidarsi di quel tipo, Rusty lavora per i Rovers, quindi sarebbe ugualmente un conflitto di interessi. Non che abbia la capacità emotiva o fisica di offrire a Louis un qualsiasi tipo di conforto o aiuto.  
Per quanto Louis ami Niall, il suo assistente non è il suo terapista e non può raccontargli quello che ha fatto. Il poveretto ha già dovuto tenere segreta la sua relazione con Jack, Dio solo sa quali e quante altre cazzate ha fatto il suo sé trentenne che Niall ha dovuto nascondere a tutti.  
E Raphy, il suo caro e dolce fidanzato è una vittima inconsapevole di tutto ciò, quindi non può scaricare i suoi problemi su di lui. Louis non è abbastanza forte per qualcosa del genere, in questo momento. In effetti, pensare a Raphael non fa altro che angosciarlo ancora di più, mandandogli fitte al cuore. Può anche non essere innamorato di Raphy, ma gli importa di lui e non vuole ferirlo. E sapere che l’ha tradito, che è lui a ferire Raphy… Louis non si è mai sentito una persona di merda come in questo momento.  
L’unico posto che potrebbe farlo sentire meglio, è il posto in cui sarebbe dovuto andare fin dall’inizio.  
Quando Louis scende dell’auto per la seconda volta nell’ultima ora, si trova nel suo posto preferito, lungo un marciapiede a lui familiare. Quel posto contiene così tanti ricordi e si trova tra la vecchia casa di Harry e quella di Louis. Il posto dove si nascondevano nei giorni di pioggia, condividendo un ombrello. Il posto in cui calciavano le foglie cadute che si erano raccolte durante la notte; il posto in cui avevano diviso un pacchetto di FunDip e riso quando avevano fatto un pasticcio di zucchero per terra. Il posto in cui si salutavano ogni pomeriggio, scribacchiando sui palmi delle loro mani quelle due paroline e scambiandosi dolci e caldi sorrisi.  
La vista di quel luogo, sebbene familiare, è diversa. Fa più freddo, il calore che Louis ha sempre associato a quel luogo è svanito. Guarda le due case davanti a lui, classificando i cambiamenti nella sua mente. Sia la sua casa che quella di Harry hanno subito diverse ristrutturazioni, nuova vernice e rifiniture, nuove porte e finestre. A prima vista sembrano fantastiche, finchè Louis non si rende conto che c’è qualcosa di strano.  
L’albero. La grande, vecchia quercia piena di ricordi, Martha Green. È sparita.  
Louis cammina verso il punto in cui si trovava il tronco della quercia, in mezzo alle due case, un collegamento tra la stanza del riccio e la sua. Ora tutto ciò che rimane è un moncone triste, segato e levigato sulla parte superiore. Riesce a malapena a credere ai propri occhi mentre fissa le radici di Martha, inginocchiandosi per toccare la sua superficie ruvida.  
Forse perché è già in uno stato d’animo scoraggiato, ma Louis sente il bisogno di rendere omaggio all’albero, piangerlo nel modo corretto. Per chiunque altro può sembrare soltanto una vecchia quercia, ma lui ed Harry la _adoravano_ , e la sua scomparsa sembra un altro promemoria del fatto che ormai anche la loro amicizia è ormai sparita, persa per sempre.  
Louis si strofina le mani sul viso e si trascina verso il portico della sua casa d’infanzia. Esita un istante prima di bussare, il pugno appoggiato contro il legno della porta d’ingresso. È terrorizzato dal fatto che potrebbe non aprirgli nessuno, ma è anche terrorizzato dal fatto che qualcuno potrebbe farlo. Sono cambiate molte cose nel corso degli anni, e Louis non sa cosa troverà dietro quella porta. Se tutto è diverso, perché casa sua e le persone che la abitano ora dovrebbero essere un’eccezione?  
Dopo diversi minuti di attesa, Louis immagina che la casa sia vuota. E a dir la verità un po’ se lo aspettava, visto la giornata di merda che sta passando. Non c’è mai nessuno disponibile quando ha bisogno di aiuto. Ma perché gli altri dovrebbero aiutarlo? Sembra che il Louis trentenne pensi soltanto a se stesso, non può aspettarsi che gli altri lo trattino diversamente.  
Sospira pesantemente, infilandosi le mani in tasca, quindi si siede sugli scalini della veranda. Si china e appoggia la testa sulle ginocchia, cercando di non scoppiare a piangere proprio qui. Sta per chiudere gli occhi per non pensare a nulla, quando nota la vecchia fioriera arrugginita alla base del portico. È il vaso dove sua madre era solita tenere una chiave di scorta per quando Louis le dimenticava a casa.  
Si alza rapidamente, sposta il vaso e scopre che la chiave è ancora lì, come sempre. Non sa se ridere o piangere per il fatto che, anche dopo tutti questi anni, sua madre tiene ancora una chiave aspettando che lui torni a casa.  
Tiene la piccola chiave nel palmo della mano per diversi minuti, cercando la forza di volontà per aprire la porta. Proprio come all’esterno, l’interno della casa è completamente diverso e ristrutturato. È bellissimo e ben arredato, ma è cambiato così tanto che non sembra più casa sua.  
Louis sale di sopra, vagando per i corridoi verso la sua camera da letto. Non sa cosa aspettarsi mentre gira la maniglia della porta, ma decide di entrare ugualmente.  
L’intera camera è irriconoscibile. È ancora la stanza di un ragazzo, ma di un ragazzo molto più giovane di lui rispetto all’ultima volta che ci è entrato. La stanza è stata ridipinta e arredata, una gigantesca E è appesa sul muro sopra un letto matrimoniale coperto da lenzuola con motivi di cartoni. Ci sono giocattoli dappertutto, camion, lego automobili, treni.  
Mentre Louis si guarda intorno, si domanda come sia il suo fratellino. Ovviamente è un grande amante dei treni, il che è davvero bello. Non ha mai incontrato Ernest, ma in un certo senso desidera poter giocare con lui in questo momento, conoscerlo un po’. Ha sempre desiderato un fratello e ora che finalmente ne ha uno, lo conosce a malapena. E la parte triste è che non è perché è diventato improvvisamente un trentenne, ma perché il suo se più vecchio non si è preoccupato di costruire una relazione con il fratellino.  
Non trovando alcun conforto nella sua vecchia camera da letto, Louis si dirige verso l’altro posto della casa dove era solito rifugiarsi quando era un ragazzino. Scende le scale fino al seminterrato, non sorpreso di trovare anch’esso completamente diverso. Sospirando, si avvicina all’armadio, la porta traballante continua a scricchiolare quando la apre. Odora ancora di muffa ed è pieno di roba vecchia e inutile, anche se non ci sono più cose sue. Ci sono tonnellate di giochi per bambini, giochi da tavolo, vestiti e scarpe.  
Louis guarda tra i vari oggetti, finché i suoi occhi non vengono catturati da qualcosa di interessante. Mette da parte alcune scatole, introducendosi nell’armadio per riuscire a raggiungere uno scaffale polveroso.  
“Ducky,” sussurra, trattenendo un sorriso.  
Louis ha voglia di piangere fin da quando è uscito dal suo ufficio, ma vedere il suo ricordo d’infanzia preferito, oltre a ricordargli tutte le cose che ha amato in passato, lo spinge oltre il limite. Abbraccia il morbido dinosauro al petto, inspirando il suo profumo e soffocando un singhiozzo quando scopre che ha ancora lo stesso odore. Louis scivola contro l’armadio e si rannicchia sul pavimento, si tira le ginocchia al petto e dondola avanti e indietro, mentre finalmente inizia a piangere.  
Niente gli sembra giusto nella sua vita. Non c’è una sola cosa che gli vada bene e Louis si sente incredibilmente sopraffatto e solo. Non sa come adattarsi a tutto questo o come accettare ciò che è diventata la sua vita da adulto. Tutto quello che riesce a fare è restare seduto su quel pavimento duro e freddo e colpire ripetutamente la testa contro l’armadio, mentre singhiozza in modo incontrollabile.  
Louis non sa con certezza da quanto tempo è seduto per terra, rannicchiato su se stesso. Non ha idea da quanto tempo sta piangendo contro il peluche consumato di Ducky. Ma quando alza lo sguardo vede la maniglia della porta muoversi, prima che essa si apra lentamente emettendo uno scricchiolio familiare.  
“ _Mamma_.” Ansima Louis tra le lacrime, guardando Jay entrare nella stanza.  
“Oh, Louis,” sussurra la donna. Non gli chiede perché sta piangendo o cosa stia facendo accasciato sul pavimento del seminterrato o perché sia lì a casa sua. Avvolge semplicemente le braccia attorno a lui, sollevandolo in piedi. “Lou, piccolo, sei a casa.”  
“Mamma, mi sei mancata così tanto,” piagnucola Louis, seppellendosi tra le braccia della donna.  
“Oh, mi sei mancato anche tu, amore.” Sussurra Jay contro i suoi capelli. “Mi manchi sempre.”  
Louis si aggrappa a sua madre, gli occhi chiusi. È così bello essere di nuovo tra le sue braccia. Quel senso di conforto e sicurezza di cui ha disperatamente bisogno lo inonda tutto in una volta.  
“Dai tesoro, ti farò una tazza di tè,” mormora Jay contro la sua guancia dopo qualche minuto.  
Louis annuisce, infilandosi sotto il braccio di sua madre. È cresciuto un po’ dall’ultima volta che l’ha fatto, ma ciò non gli impedisce di raggomitolarsi contro il corpo della donna.  
Jay lo conduce su per le scale verso la cucina. Si separano in modo che lei possa preparare il tè mentre Louis si siede su uno sgabello ai margini dell’isola della cucina.  
“Sono così felice che tu sia venuto a trovarmi. Sono tutta sola questa settimana,” dice Jay per riempire il silenzio tra loro. “Dan è fuori per lavoro e Doris ed Ernie sono al campo estivo. Sono diventati grandi ormai, non sono più i miei bambini. Ho sempre da fare quando sono a casa, ma ora che se ne sono andati non so come occupare il tempo e mi sento sola. Sono dei bambini così curiosi, e anche molto iperattivi, proprio come lo eri anche tu.”  
Louis la ascolta in silenzio, le gambe che penzolano dallo sgabello. È così bello sentire di nuovo la voce di sua madre, è bello essere insieme a lei. Parlavano sempre di tutto e di niente allo stesso tempo e Louis era solito sedersi in cucina per ascoltarla, proprio come sta facendo in questo momento. Probabilmente era l’unico modo per farlo restare fermo da bambino, ascoltare la voce rilassante di sua madre.  
“È così bello averti a casa, Lou.” Dice Jay tranquillamente, guardandolo negli occhi. E Louis capisce dal tono della sua voce che averlo lì significa molto per lei. Sua madre è una donna forte e sicura di se, ed è protettiva quando si tratta dei suoi figli. Tuttavia, c’è una nota triste quando lo guarda negli occhi, un desiderio sincero di averlo vicino.  
Lei lo fissa per un momento prima di fare un breve respiro per poi tornare a preparare il tè. Louis esamina la cucina, i suoi occhi cadono sul frigorifero in acciaio inossidabile, coperto da un vasto assortimento di disegni colorati, ritratti di famiglia e ricordi felici. Ma tra le foto, i progetti artistici dei bambini e adorabili foto, non nota mai se stesso. Le tracce della sua esistenza sono davvero misere.  
Le poche cose presenti sono articoli di giornali e riviste che trattano della sua carriera e del suo successo. In un certo senso tutto ciò riscalda il cuore di Louis, il fatto che sua madre tenga traccia di quello che fa quotidianamente e si senta orgogliosa di mostrare i suoi successi a tutti quanti. Ma allo stesso tempo gli spezza il cuore, perché capisce che non fa realmente parte di quella famiglia, visto che non è mai presente nelle foto.  
Non ci sono foto di se stesso da adulto insieme alla famiglia dopo aver vinto una partita, né foto di se stesso mentre trascorre del tempo con i suoi fratelli. Non c’è nessuna foto di Louis insieme a sua madre in occasione di eventi importanti della sua carriera, oppure foto di se stesso mentre celebra i compleanni delle sorelle. Louis manca in ogni evento importante, ogni festività, ogni piccola riunione di famiglia, _tutto_. È come se non facesse nemmeno parte di questa famiglia.  
“Mamma…” sussurra, sentendo la bocca secca come segatura, mentre distoglie lo sguardo dal frigo.  
“Hmm?” Risponde Jay mentre posa una tazza di tè caldo davanti a lui.  
Louis alza la testa per guardarla, ma quando apre la bocca per parlare, non riesce a trovare le parole adatte. Al posto di parlare, abbassa lo sguardo sul tavolo, stringendo a sé il suo vecchio peluche per trovare un po’ di conforto.  
Jay avverte il suo disagio e si sistema accanto a lui. “Oh mio Dio, è Ducky? Non lo vedo da anni, pensavo fosse finito in mille pezzi. È rimasto nel seminterrato per tutto questo tempo?”  
Louis fa un cenno con la testa in silenzio, abbracciando il peluche al petto per confortarsi. Solleva di nuovo la testa, girandosi lentamente verso Jay. “Mamma, io…” prova a dire, la voce debole e spaventata. “Io solo-”  
Se è confusa dal suo comportamento insolitamente adolescenziale, non lo fa vedere. Jay si allunga per strofinare in modo incoraggiante la sua spalla. “Prenditi tutto il tempo che ti serve, tesoro.”  
“Sono… sono così confuso mamma,” sospira Louis, costringendosi a dire qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa. “Non capisco, io… uhm, non so se puoi rispondere o no, ma… cosa mi è successo?”  
“Oh piccolo, solo tu puoi rispondere a questa domanda.” Sospira Jay con tono triste. “Ma sospetto sia stata una combinazione di cose.”  
“Tipo cosa?” Chiede Louis piano, impaurito dalla possibile risposta. “Niente è come dovrebbe essere, mamma. Non sono nemmeno più amico di Harry.”  
“Hai parlato con Harry?” Chiede Jay con tono speranzoso. “Lo vedo ogni tanto quando torna a casa per vedere Anne. Non dimentica mai di passare a trovare anche me, mi porta sempre dei fiori. È diventato così bello.”  
Louis sorride dolcemente. Anche se non sono amici da adulti, Harry non ha mai smesso di trattare Jay come se fosse sua madre, includendola nelle sue abituali visite familiari. Non è obbligato a farlo, ma il fatto che lo faccia ugualmente dimostra che tipo di persona è.  
“Sono così felice per il suo fidanzamento,” continua Jay, sorseggiando il tè. “Sto aiutando Anne con le decorazioni per il matrimonio. Penso che sarà fantastico.”  
Louis annuisce, sentendo un’ondata di sofferenza abbattersi su di lui. Deve essere l’unica persona al mondo che non si sente felice per il fatto che Harry si sposerà. Ha provato tante volte ad essere contento per il riccio, ha fatto finta di essere felice e ha sperato che il suo cervello accettasse la cosa. Ma non riesce a mentire a se stesso, non riesce ad essere felice.  
“Mamma, sai perché io e Harry non siamo… sai, più _noi_?” Chiede Louis, chinando la testa per evitare gli occhi della madre. Se qualcuno può capirlo, è sicuramente sua madre: lei ed Anne hanno visto il loro legame crescere di giorno in giorno. “È così chiuso con me… e io… non posso… lui…” la sua voce si affievolisce e si sente sopraffatto. “Solo… ho sempre pensato che saremmo stati amici per sempre. Non avrei mai pensato… non avrei mai immaginato che sarebbe arrivato il giorno in cui non saremmo stati insieme. Non so cosa fare… non so cosa ho fatto.”  
Jay allunga una mano per stringere la sua, strofinando il pollice sulla sua pelle. “Beh amore, non conosco la storia completa, non so esattamente cosa sia successo tra di voi e non penso che sia compito mio parlare di come si sente Harry nei tuoi confronti.”  
Louis annuisce tristemente, sapendo che sua madre ha ragione. Nessuno può rispondere a quella domanda tranne Harry stesso. Ma considerando la persona che sembra essere diventato, Louis non è sicuro di voler conoscere la storia.  
“Ma per tutto il resto?” Chiede di nuovo, non riuscendo a smettere di fare domande. “Voglio dire… perché non vengo più a casa? Perché non vedo te, le ragazze e i gemellini? Sono così lontano da tutti e… non capisco perché.”  
“Beh, eri davvero arrabbiato quando Mark se ne è andato,” spiega Jay, tenendo le mani intorno alla tazza. “Non sei rimasto sorpreso, non credo, ma soltanto deluso. E non hai voluto parlarne con nessuno, nemmeno con me. Prima, quando avevi dei problemi, sapevo che se non ne avessi parlato con me avresti parlato con Harry, lui ti ha sempre aiutato.” Jay sorride, l’espressione si ammorbidisce. “Ti ha aiutato in tantissimi modi e gliene sarò sempre grata.”  
Questo è vero, Louis lo sa. Ha sempre raccontato ad Harry ogni cosa; non c’era nulla che il suo migliore amico non sapesse di lui. Era una cosa reciproca, e quando erano tristi si supportavano a vicenda. Harry poteva presentarsi nella stanza di Louis piangendo per qualcosa, e lui si sarebbe messo a piangere a sua volta. Louis poteva parlare per ore di qualcosa che lo turbava ed Harry si sarebbe arrabbiato altrettanto, anche se quella cosa non aveva nulla a che fare con lui.  
A volte sembrava che Harry fosse l’unica persona che lo avesse mai veramente capito. Poteva dire al riccio qualsiasi cosa e sapeva che l’altro non l’avrebbe mai giudicato o preso in giro. Beh, Harry lo prendeva in giro, ovviamente, ma mai in modo serio, lo faceva soltanto per rallegrare Louis. È questo che fanno i migliori amici, si sostengono a vicenda in qualsiasi momento.  
È una cosa rara trovare qualcuno così, Louis lo sa. È una cosa rara e magnifica.  
Il sorriso nostalgico di Jay svanisce. “Ma non avevi più Harry e i tuoi nuovi amici… beh…”  
“Cosa, mamma? Dimmi,” la esorta Louis, sapendo che la madre sta soltanto cercando di proteggerlo.  
“A loro non importava davvero di te, Louis,” ammette tristemente la donna. “Ti hanno usato e tu hai fatto di tutto per ottenere la loro approvazione e adattarti al loro stile di vita. Ti hanno distratto dai tuoi veri sentimenti, ti hanno costretto ad essere qualcun altro.”  
Louis rimugina per un po’ su quelle parole, ripensando ai mesi precedenti al suo tredicesimo compleanno, quando era entrato nella squadra di calcio a scuola. Louis ripensa a come era disposto a fare tutto ciò che Brady e Rusty gli chiedevano, non importava se lui non fosse d’accordo. Louis desiderava disperatamente essere accettato dai suoi compagni di squadra, al punto da diventare dipendente dalla loro approvazione. In quel periodo era cambiato e a Louis non piaceva la persona che era diventato, ma non aveva idea di come fermarsi. E quindi può soltanto immaginare ciò che deve aver fatto successivamente. Forse gli è sfuggito tutto dalle mani.  
“Ogni giorno ho provato a parlare con te, ho cercato di vedere come stavi e cosa stava succedendo nella tua testa. Volevo solo che tu sapessi che io c’ero, non importava tutto il resto. Ma hai iniziato a staccarti da me e dalla tua famiglia. Hai iniziato a cambiare, tornavi a casa sempre più tardi e sei diventato sempre più ribelle e sconsiderato,” sussurra Jay. “E litigavamo sempre, litigavamo per ogni piccola cosa. Ci sono state delle notti in cui ti arrabbiavi così tanto che uscivi di casa e non tornavi per giorni.”  
La donna fa una piccola pausa, poi continua.  
“Quando sei stato ammesso nella squadra, non avevi più bisogno di me. Sei cresciuto da un giorno all’altro. Ti sei trasferito, hai iniziato a fare soldi da solo e ci hai lasciato indietro,” continua Jay, guardandosi le mani. “Alcune volte sei venuto a trovarci durante l’anno, ma per la maggior parte del tempo non abbiamo tue notizie. Adesso hai la tua vita e io non voglio interferire. Non sapevo più come contattarti, quindi ho smesso di provarci.”  
Jay sospira, guardando verso il soffitto. Quando i suoi occhi incontrano di nuovo quelli di Louis, si riempiono di lacrime. “Ma è stato così difficile per me Lou, perché siamo sempre stati uniti, io e te,” alcune lacrime iniziano a rotolare lungo le guance della donna. “Sei il mio primo amore, il mio cuore. Lasciarti andare è stata la cosa più difficile che abbia mai dovuto affrontare. Mi manchi terribilmente, non passa giorno in cui non penso a te. Non importa cosa sei diventato, sarai sempre il mio Louis.”  
Louis osserva sua madre strofinarsi gli occhi, cercando di calmarsi. Non ricorda nulla di ciò che le ha appena raccontato, perché non l’ha veramente vissuto, ma sente il cuore andare a pezzi. Sua madre è una delle persone più importanti della sua vita, è tutto per Louis. Pensare che le abbia causato così tanto dolore e angoscia lo fa soffrire più di ogni altra cosa.  
“Oh mamma, mi dispiace così tanto. Dio, mi dispiace così tanto,” la voce di Louis si spezza e si mette a piangere di nuovo. Sente le mani tremare e scuote la testa avanti e indietro. Non riesce a non pensare al dolore di Jay. Come ha potuto trattarla in questo modo? Come ha fatto ad escludere sua madre dalla sua vita?  
Le spalle del giovane iniziano a tremare mentre piange sempre più forte, tutto il corpo si scuote per i singhiozzi. È così sopraffatto da tutte le cose orribili che ha fatto negli ultimi anni; non riesce nemmeno a pensare alle parole giuste da dirle. Louis riesce soltanto a balbettare qualche frase senza senso, mentre le lacrime continuano a cadere sulle sue guance. “Mi dispiace… mi- mi dispiace… io-”  
“Oh piccolo, vieni qui,” Jay lo attira in un abbraccio, cullandogli la testa sul petto. “Va tutto bene amore, va tutto bene,” lo scuote avanti e indietro, provando a calmarlo.  
Louis la stringe forte, aggrappandosi alle braccia della madre mentre continua a singhiozzare. Jay gli preme dei baci confortanti sulla testa, accarezzandogli delicatamente i capelli.  
“Non sono una brava persona, mamma.” Sussurra Louis dopo alcuni istanti di silenzio. Chiude gli occhi, spaventato dallo sguardo che potrebbe vedere negli occhi di sua madre. Deve essere così delusa dall’uomo che è diventato. “E mi hai cresciuto meglio di così. Io… non riesco a credere di essere diventato così terribile. Ho fatto così tanti errori…”  
“Oh Boo, non pensare al passato. Devi imparare dagli errori che hai commesso e cercare di migliorare,” lo incoraggia Jay mentre continua ad accarezzargli i capelli. La sua voce è piena di amore e affetto, non ci sono tracce di amarezza, nessun risentimento o rabbia nei suoi confronti. “Non è mai troppo tardi per fare del bene. Ogni giorno è diverso e ti dà l’opportunità di essere migliore.”  
Sua madre ha ragione, ha sempre ragione. Non può lasciare che la sua vita continui in questo modo. Anche se preferirebbe scomparire per sempre, deve darsi da fare per cambiare. Louis deve pensare alla sua vita, deve migliorarla. Deve iniziare a sentirsi orgoglioso di se stesso, deve rendere sua madre orgogliosa di lui.  
“Sappi solo che ti amerò per sempre e sarò sempre qui per te, non importa tutto il resto.” Gli promette Jay con tono sincero, baciandolo sulla testa. “Non smetterai mai di essere il mio primo amore.”  
Louis la stringe forte, sentendosi improvvisamente più sicuro di sé. “Ti voglio bene, mamma,” sussurra, incapace di dire altro. Forse non glielo dice da un po’ di tempo, ma dopo aver detto quella frase, Louis sente la madre abbracciarlo più forte, appoggiandosi la guancia sulla testa. “Ti voglio bene…”  
Se questa è davvero la sua vita adesso, Louis è determinato a viverla al meglio e a migliorare.  
Non è mai troppo tardi.  
  



	9. Capitolo otto

**Now In A Minute**  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo otto.**  
  
  
  


****  
  
  


  
Louis trascorre la notte nella sua casa d’infanzia. Sua madre ha insistito su questo, rifiutandosi assolutamente di lasciarlo andare dopo la loro conversazione emotiva cuore a cuore. Lei gli prepara la sua cena preferita e poi si rannicchiano sul divano insieme a guardare spettacoli divertenti e repliche di _The Golden Girls._ Sono solo loro due e tutto sembra così normale, comodo e _facile_. Tanto che Louis quasi si concede di dimenticare i suoi attuali problemi fastidiosi.  
Quasi.  
Jay sente quanto Louis sia preoccupato e ansioso e non esita a trascinarlo a letto insieme a lei per la notte, così non sarà solo. Lo tiene vicino per lenire le sue paure, accarezzandogli dolcemente i capelli fino a quando finalmente non si addormenta.  
E sebbene si senta al sicuro e protetto tra le braccia di sua madre, Louis dorme a malapena durante la notte, il suo cervello vortica costantemente e non riesce a non pensare al modo in cui potrebbe iniziare a riparare al danno senza fine che sembra essere diventata la sua vita. E non solo, perché Louis sa che quando lascerà il conforto di questa casa, quando finalmente tornerà alla sua vita adulta, dovrà affrontare tantissimi problemi.  
Al mattino sua madre gli prepara una colazione all’inglese completa e una tazza di tè. Lo incoraggia ancora una volta e gli dice ripetutamente quanto lo ama e quanto crede in lui. Ed è molto difficile andarsene, specialmente quando l’idea di nascondersi da tutto e tutti balena nel suo cervello, e più a lungo ci pensa, più gli sembra un’idea alettante. Ma deve tornare alla sua vita, non importa quanto sia difficile. Louis deve provare ad aggiustare le cose.  
Dopo aver ripetutamente salutato e abbracciato tutti calorosamente con la genuina promessa che chiamerà e tornerà a trovarli molto presto, Louis si costringe a salire su un taxi, salutando per l’ultima volta sua madre.  
Quando Louis ritorna alla villa che è costretto a chiamare a casa, si trascina attraverso la porta principale solo per trovare il suo ragazzo che cammina preoccupato avanti e indietro nell’atrio, tutto preso dal suo telefono. La sua testa si alza di scatto quando sente Louis entrare nella casa, così bruscamente che quasi ha paura che il ragazzo si sia spezzato il collo. Ma Raphael sembra solo molto sollevato.  
“Loulou, sei a casa! Grazie a _Dio,_ ero così preoccupato per te,” Raphael chiude lo spazio tra loro con tre rapidi passi, prendendo Louis tra le braccia e sospirando contento mentre lo tiene stretto. “Ti ho lasciato un milione di messaggi e ho chiamato ovunque, il tuo manager, nel tuo ufficio... Ho persino chiamato il tuo assistente, ma nessuno sapeva dove fossi.”  
Vedendo Raphy così felice di vederlo e avvertendo la sua preoccupazione, i sensi di colpa lo inondano come un maremoto. Louis non può smettere di pensare a quanto sia stato infedele, a quanto purtroppo gran parte della loro relazione sia composta da bugie e menzogne. E quella stessa vergogna che ha provato ieri sembra soffocarlo nuovamente, questa volta a un livello ancora più alto.  
“Sono andato a casa,” Louis risponde piano, riuscendo a tirarsi indietro dalla stretta di Raphy. Lo sguardo negli occhi del suo ragazzo mostra un’evidente confusione, il che ha senso considerando il fatto che tecnicamente sono a casa proprio ora. “...Da mia mamma.”  
“Oh, non ho mai incontrato tua madre,” un leggero cipiglio si forma lungo la fronte del suo ragazzo mentre esprime quel pensiero ad alta voce. “O la tua famiglia... solo tua sorella una volta.”  
Ciò non sorprende nemmeno Louis. Una settimana fa sarebbe stato assolutamente sconvolto dal fatto che il ragazzo con cui si frequenta da ormai due anni non avesse mai incontrato qualcuno di così importante per lui come sua madre. La famiglia viene sempre prima di tutto per Louis, ma non può onestamente dire che questo sia lo stesso per il suo sé adulto.  
“Raphy, io... uhm- abbiamo bisogno di parlare,” si costringe a dire, riuscendo in qualche modo a guardarlo negli occhi per un momento prima che diventi troppo da sopportare.  
“Va tutto bene, Loulou?” Raphael si preoccupa, facendo scorrere una mano lungo il lato del suo volto. È sempre così gentile e premuroso, e si preoccupa sempre dei suoi sentimenti e di ciò che prova, e sinceramente Louis quasi vorrebbe che si fermasse perché in questo modo sta solo peggiorando la situazione. “Sembri così triste e turbato. Cosa c’è che non va piccolo?”  
Louis alza la testa e incontra lo sguardo di Raphy per un lungo momento, notando la preoccupazione nei suoi occhi nocciola, desiderando che in qualche modo non debba finire così per loro. Se Louis avesse voluto scopare con altre persone, allora non avrebbe mai dovuto impegnarsi con qualcuno di così gentile e genuino come Raphy. Rende il tutto molto più difficile. Perché diavolo non si è fidanzato con qualcuno di cattivo e narcisista, qualcuno che renderebbe tutto più facile da gestire?  
Ha pensato molto a tutto questo, ha spremuto il suo cervello nel tentativo di capire la logica del suo _io_ più anziano. Se deve essere onesto con se stesso, però, è evidente che uno dei motivi principali per cui il suo sé adulto ha voluto rimanere con Raphy è a causa della sua somiglianza con il suo vecchio migliore amico. Per quanto orribile possa sembrare, Louis ha usato Raphy come una sorta di rimpiazzo per Harry.  
E avrebbe anche senso tutto ciò. Dal momento che nessuno avrebbe mai potuto riempire quel buco tranne Harry stesso, probabilmente Louis dopo un po’ si era stufato di Raphy ed era infastidito dalla sua presenza. Cercava sempre di cambiare il suo fidanzato e adattarlo alle sue aspettative, ma, ovviamente, non c’era mai riuscito e non era stato certo per mancanza di tentativi. E forse quello, insieme a un numero qualsiasi di ragioni egoisticamente benefiche, è il motivo per cui probabilmente era così facile per il suo io più vecchio tradire Raphy. Non avrebbe mai potuto innamorarsi di lui, era solo superficialmente infatuato e attratto da lui per tutte le ragioni sbagliate.  
“No, non sto bene. Non proprio,” Louis risponde onestamente, ancora una volta incapace di guardare il suo ragazzo negli occhi. “Io... non so come iniziare, Raphy. Ma io, beh-”  
Raphael studia il suo viso, sembrando riconoscere alcuni schemi familiari nel suo discorso. “Stai rompendo con me? …Di nuovo?”  
Louis alza di nuovo la testa e annuisce lentamente, spaventato da ciò che verrà dopo. Non ha mai dovuto lasciare qualcuno prima. In realtà, Louis non ha mai dovuto fare molte delle cose con cui ha avuto a che fare di recente. Ma nonostante la sua mancanza di esperienza, sa benissimo nel profondo che è la cosa migliore da fare. “Ma solo perché ci tengo davvero a te e non voglio più ferirti.”  
L’intera espressione di Raphael cambia. Comincia lentamente a scuotere la testa, le mani ancora appoggiate delicatamente sulla vita di Louis. “Oh, per favore, non farlo.”  
Il suono della sua voce instabile fa inciampare il cuore di Louis, mentre riemergono altre ondate di senso di colpa. “Raphy... dovresti stare con qualcuno che può renderti felice,” prova a dire, parlando il più delicatamente possibile.  
“Tu mi rendi felice,” Raphael persiste, aggrappandosi leggermente alla vita di Louis.  
“Non tutto il tempo,” gli ricorda il castano dolcemente, inclinando la testa mentre cerca di mantenere la sua decisione. “Non sono molto gentile con te e non ti apprezzo come dovrei come tuo ragazzo. E mi dispiace tanto per questo. Meriti di più.”  
“No, ma Loulou… io voglio sposarti,” mormora il ragazzo sinceramente. “Ho un anello e tutto-”  
“Oh mio Dio, _è_ vero,” sussulta Louis, ricordando le voci del fidanzamento ufficiale tra di loro. Ma in qualche modo, sapere che Raphy aveva davvero intenzione di chiedergli di sposarlo non fa che peggiorare la situazione. Cosa avrebbe fatto il suo sé più anziano? Lo avrebbe sposato comunque nonostante non gli sia mai stato fedele? Alla fine Raphy lo avrebbe scoperto, non c’è modo che qualcosa del genere possa rimanere nascosta per sempre, e la loro caduta probabilmente sarebbe stata ancora più rovinosa. A Raphy gli si spezzerebbe il cuore; Louis non vuole nemmeno pensarci.  
“Sì, volevo aspettare e chiedertelo dopo la fine della Premier,” spiega Raphael, con gli occhi lucidi. “Ti avrei fatto una sorpresa e ti avrei portato sull’isola in cui siamo andati quando ci siamo incontrati per la prima volta. E ti avrei corteggiato proprio come ho fatto prima. Avevo pianificato tutto.”  
“Oh no. _Dio,_ Raphy- è così... sei così romantico, premuroso e... dannazione!” Louis si copre il viso con entrambe le mani e scuote la testa. Vuole piangere, vuole urlare e, soprattutto, vuole in qualche modo schiaffeggiare il suo se stesso più vecchio e fargli così entrare un po’ di buon senso in quella testa di rapa. “Avresti fatto tutto questo per me e io... _cazzo_.”  
“Sì, certo. E lo farei ancora se me lo permettessi,” mormora il giovane, guardando Louis apertamente. “Ti amo così tanto e voglio sposarti.”  
Louis cammina avanti e indietro con le mani in testa mentre cerca di pensare a cosa dire. Questo è difficile; più difficile di qualsiasi conversazione abbia mai avuto e spera solo di farlo nel modo giusto. Vuole risparmiare Raphy il più possibile e forse è sbagliato, ma Louis non ha la forza di dirgli tutta la verità.  
“Raphy, tu non vuoi sposarmi,” Louis dice gravemente, girandosi verso di lui. “Avresti finito per odiarmi e non avrebbe mai funzionato. Non abbiamo nulla in comune se non fisicamente. L’hai detto tu stesso prima, tutto ciò che facciamo è discutere.”  
“Non è tutto ciò che facciamo. Abbiamo trascorso molti bei momenti insieme e so che a volte posso farti arrabbiare e che non siamo sempre d’accordo, ma posso cambiare per te. Prometto che posso.”  
“Ma non voglio che tu cambi per me. Non voglio che cambi per nessuno. Mai,” Louis risponde seriamente, prendendogli una mano e tenendola delicatamente. “Sei una delle persone più belle che abbia mai incontrato, Raphy. Sei dolce, romantico e genuino. Sei una persona bellissima, sul serio. Ti meriti di trovare qualcuno che ti apprezzi davvero e che non provi a cambiarti come ho fatto io.”  
Raphael non dice nulla e non incontra gli occhi di Louis, tenendo la testa bassa mentre ascolta.  
“Meriti di trovare la tua anima gemella, Raphy,” Louis gli dice gentilmente, dando alla sua mano una stretta confortante. “E non sono io. Per quanto tu possa desiderare che lo sia, non può essere; non stiamo bene insieme. Ma ciò non significa che non mi importi di te, perché ci tengo a te, davvero tanto. Potresti non capire cosa intendo con questo, ma... sei sicuramente una delle cose migliori della mia attuale vita. Ho capito il motivo per cui non volevo mai lasciarti andare, ma è per ragioni egoistiche e da quello che posso dire, non credo di trattarti come dovresti essere trattato e mi dispiace così tanto. Non hai idea di quanto mi dispiaccia.”  
Raphael alza la testa per guardare di nuovo Louis, e sebbene i suoi occhi siano incredibilmente tristi, sono anche comprensivi.  
Louis chiude gli occhi per un momento, facendo un respiro profondo prima di continuare. “So che probabilmente non te lo aspettavi, ma io... ho davvero pensato molto a noi e alla nostra relazione e, per quanto sia difficile da dire, so che non possiamo più stare insieme. Spero che tu sappia che sto solo cercando di fare la cosa giusta. Non voglio vederti ferito e voglio solo ciò che è meglio per te.”  
“Sai, hai rotto con me diverse volte e questa è l’unica volta in cui hai fatto un discorso davvero sensato,” dice finalmente Raphael, mentre elabora tutto ciò che gli ha detto. Abbassa lo sguardo e gioca con le dita di Louis che stringono ancora la sua mano. “Questa è l’unica volta in cui hai parlato davvero con me di come ti senti, invece di urlare e imprecare contro di me. Sei sincero e aperto con me per una volta e lo apprezzo. Posso vedere quanto sia tremendamente difficile per te, sei così preoccupato di farmi del male ed è dolce, so che ti importa di me. Vorrei dirti che non hai ragione... ma nel profondo so che invece è così. Non apparteniamo l’uno all’altro. E alla fine ci uccideremmo a vicenda, solo che non avrei mai voluto lasciarti andare.”  
Raphael alza la testa e sorride calorosamente. “Ho tanti bellissimi ricordi di noi, ma penso che le ultime due settimane con te siano state in assoluto le mie preferite. Non siamo mai stati perfetti, ma il nostro tempo insieme significherà sempre qualcosa di speciale per me.”  
Louis non sa cosa abbia mai fatto il suo sé più adulto per guadagnare l’affetto di quest’uomo, ma si sente davvero onorato e grato di aver avuto modo di incontrare e conoscere Raphael Moreau, anche per così poco tempo.  
“Mi mancherai, Chéri,” Raphael attira Louis a sé per un caldo abbraccio, strofinando la testa contro di lui.  
“Mi mancherai anche tu.” Louis lo abbraccia a sua volta, stringendogli le braccia attorno alla vita. Rimangono così per alcuni momenti tranquilli, avvolti l’uno nelle braccia dell’altro, e Louis sa che non lo sta dicendo tanto per dire. Gli mancherà davvero.  
“Provi qualcosa per lui,” Raphael borbotta piano contro il suo collo. Non come una domanda, ma come una dichiarazione fiduciosa. “Per Harry.”  
“Io...” Louis non sa bene cosa dire, la bocca leggermente socchiusa. Come può saperlo? È davvero così ovvio? Ad essere sinceri, Louis non lo ha ancora ammesso fino in fondo nemmeno a se stesso. E ascoltarlo da qualcun altro, estraneo all’intera relazione, lo fa seriamente pensare. Forse è il modo in cui si guardano, forse perché quando c’è Harry Louis non vede nessun altro se non lui, forse è il modo in cui arrossisce o per il modo in cui gli batte il cuore.  
“Sono francese, ricordi? Il romanticismo è la mia lingua madre,” Raphael lo prende in giro, la testa ancora agganciata alla spalla di Louis in un abbraccio. “Fidati di me, ho ragione.”  
“Ma io-”  
“Louis, ti conosco più di quanto pensi e so che provi qualcosa per lui. È il modo in cui parli di lui, il modo in cui lo guardi, il modo in cui cattura tutta la tua attenzione senza nemmeno chiederlo. È qualcosa che non hai mai avuto con me. È bello ed è speciale,” Raphael si tira indietro per incontrare i suoi occhi, lo sguardo serio. “Non lasciarlo scappare, okay? Non devi dirmelo, ma se ho ragione, allora devi lottare per lui.”  
Louis annuisce più volte senza sapere come reagire mentre interiorizza le parole di Raphy. È davvero così romantico. Anche mentre stanno rompendo, non può lasciarsi sfuggire l’occasione di giocare a Cupido, e Louis lo adora per questo.  
“Trova il tuo posto felice Loulou, e prometto che io troverò il mio,” Raphael sussurra dolcemente, prima di lasciare un dolce bacio d’addio su ciascuna delle sue guance. “Je t'aime... et je sais qu’un morceau de moi t’aimerai toujours.” (Ti amo, e so che una parte di me ti amerà per sempre.)  
Nonostante la sua limitata conoscenza della lingua che Raphael parla così magnificamente, Louis in qualche modo capisce cosa intende dire e non può fare a meno di sentirsi toccato. Il castano lo afferra per dargli un ultimo abbraccio, con le braccia avvolte intorno al collo. “Grazie di tutto, Raphy. Non ti dimenticherò mai e poi mai.”  
  
  
▵ ▲ ▵  
  
  
  
“Liam, ho un’idea!” Louis irrompe nell’ufficio di Liam, quasi senza preoccuparsi di bussare mentre marcia dritto verso la scrivania del suo manager.  
“Louis? Uh... ciao? Dove sei stato?” Liam all’inizio sembra un po’ sorpreso mentre posa il telefono e guarda Louis incuriosito. “Ti sei perso l’allenamento ieri e lo stai perdendo di nuovo ora mentre parliamo. Non posso fare in modo che il mio capitano salti costantemente gli allenamenti. Siamo già abbastanza nella merda.”  
“Sì, lo so. Mi dispiace davvero per tutto questo,” Louis inizia a spiegare. “E so che avrei dovuto magari chiamarti o mandarti un messaggio per farti sapere, ma avevo, uhm- molto da fare e non ci ho davvero pensato. Mi dispiace davvero, Liam.”  
“Va tutto bene? Stai bene?” dice Liam con tono preoccupato.  
“Uhm… ci sto arrivando, sì. Starò bene, penso,” annuisce lentamente. È ancora un po’ scosso dalla discussione con Raphy ed è ancora incredibilmente preoccupato e sopraffatto da tutto ciò che deve ancora affrontare. “Ma, uh-.. possiamo parlare di me un’altra volta, sono venuto qui perché ho un’idea per te - o meglio per noi, per la squadra.”  
“Oh? Okay, allora ascoltiamo.”  
“Una partita di beneficenza!” annuncia Louis.  
“Una cosa?” La faccia di Liam si trasforma istantaneamente in un’espressione perplessa.  
“Dovremmo ospitare una partita di beneficenza!” Proclama di nuovo, eccitato. “È davvero un ottimo modo per promuovere lo spirito della comunità e ottenere nuovamente il sostegno del pubblico in generale. Sarà difficile credere che potremmo rubare soldi e fare cose illegali o altro dal momento che doneremo tutto il nostro tempo e denaro in beneficenza, giusto? Esattamente. Ma è davvero una grande opportunità per noi e in questo modo potremmo anche aiutare gli altri. Ci sono così tante organizzazioni benefiche bisognose e penso che potremmo fare davvero una grande differenza.”  
“Una partita di beneficenza…” ripete Liam, elaborando il pensiero ad alta voce.  
“Okay, pensala in questo modo; le voci sono uscite e sembriamo tutti un mucchio di coglioni imbroglioni in questo momento. Ma annunciare un evento di beneficenza in mezzo a tutto ciò è un messaggio completamente opposto e farà parlare di nuovo le persone, ma in modo positivo. Quindi in un certo senso sarà come limitare un po’ i danni, giusto? Respingiamo tutta la stampa negativa e manteniamo in questo modo una buona luce mentre le indagini proseguono,” continua; aveva molto senso nella sua testa quando ci ha pensato la sera prima e può solo sperare di spiegarlo abbastanza chiaramente. “È ottimo per avere una pubblicità positiva, ma in questo modo faremo anche del bene alle persone che ne hanno bisogno, sai? È una vittoria per entrambe le parti.”  
Louis non sa quasi nulla di come funzionino le pubbliche relazioni e l’immagine pubblica per una squadra sportiva, ma ciò che sa e quello che sua madre gli ha insegnato è che le buone azioni si basano sul loro merito. Fare del bene per qualcun altro ti fa stare meglio con te stesso, ti senti una persona migliore. Quindi Louis ha pensato che se può davvero far sorridere qualcuno di più bisognoso mettendosi in gioco, forse questo può mettere in ombra tutto ciò che di brutto accade intorno a lui. Certo, è per farsi una buona pubblicità, ma comunque faranno felici delle persone.  
“E una volta che avremo chiarito la nostra posizione, appariremo ancora migliori agli occhi del pubblico,” Liam annuisce, riflettendo sulla sua proposta.   
Louis può praticamente sentire gli ingranaggi girare nella sua mente. “Devo ammettere che concettualmente sembra tutto perfetto. Ma non abbiamo il tempo o i fondi per organizzare questo tipo di evento. Chi pianificherà tutto ciò?”  
“Lo farò io!” Louis si offre volontario immediatamente.  
“Che cosa? Louis, non c’è modo che tu possa pianificare un intero evento di questa portata in un paio di _giorni_ ,” sottolinea il suo manager, la voce piena di incredulità.  
“Posso farlo invece, Liam. Riuscirò a farlo!” Risponde il castano entusiasta, rifiutando di accettare un no come risposta. “E pensa a tutte le persone che potremmo aiutare; sarebbe fantastico!”  
“Sì, è vero, ma devi tener conto dei fondi necessari per fare questo tipo di cose. A malapena abbiamo i nostri sponsor, adesso.”  
“Pagherò io per questo,” Louis si offre all’istante. “Tutta la faccenda- pagherò io stesso.”  
Liam inarca le sopracciglia e guarda Louis acutamente. “Louis, hai idea di quanto costerebbe una cosa del genere?”  
“Sì, certo. Ma non mi interessa,” Louis dichiara, guardando il manager. In realtà non ha la minima idea di quanto costerà, ma sa che se lo può assolutamente permettere. Se la memoria non lo inganna, è considerato uno degli atleti più pagati nel mondo del calcio ed è giunto il momento di fare qualcosa di buono con la sua fortuna. Louis dubita fortemente di poter spendere tutti quei soldi per se stesso, non ci riuscirebbe nemmeno in un milione di vite. E sa che può organizzare l’evento più bello, più grande e più stravagante per un meritato ente di beneficenza e difficilmente ciò intaccherà il suo patrimonio. “Questo è importante, Liam. Voglio farlo.”  
“È davvero ammirevole da parte tua, Louis,” lo loda Liam. “Ma avrai comunque bisogno dell’approvazione dell’intera squadra per giocare. Come riuscirai a convincerli tutti a farlo? Non voglio essere quello che deve sottolineare l’ovvio, ma... uhm, non hai davvero il più bel rapporto del mondo con i tuoi compagni di squadra.”  
Louis sospira, purtroppo molto consapevole di questo fatto. “Sì, lo so, lo so, ma mi inventerò qualcosa.”  
“E per di più avrai bisogno di alcuni ospiti celebri, persone famose che giocheranno la partita, per attirare l’interesse del pubblico,” gli ricorda Liam. “Altrimenti sarà solo i The Rovers contro i The Rovers e a nessuno importerebbe.”  
“Ok, sì. Ho capito, nessun problema,” una cosa che Louis sa è che ha una posizione sociale piuttosto solida, se i suoi social media sono di qualche indicazione. È una delle persone più seguite e per quanto ne sa lui è sempre l’anima della festa; viene invitato ovunque a feste ed eventi in tutto il mondo. Quindi questo significa che ha un qualche tipo di garanzia sociale e attrazione per le celebrità.  
“Ok, ma _poi_ si tratta di organizzare le squadre e collaborare con enti di beneficenza come beneficiari, quindi progettare delle maglie appropriate e orchestrare le vendite dei biglietti e- voglio dire, questa è la parte più facile, perché non è difficile organizzare una partita,” Liam vacilla, andando avanti. “Ma avrai comunque bisogno di organizzare il gala e ottenere un elenco di invitati adeguato per prenotare un locale e un catering e... è un lavoro a tempo pieno, Louis. Sto solo cercando di essere realistico.”  
“Sì, sì, lo so. Capisco,” Louis annuisce lentamente, si sente stanco solo a pensarci. Ma non importa quanto sembri difficile, lo farà. Deve farlo.  
“Oh! E avrai ovviamente bisogno di un fotografo per tutte le foto ufficiali. Soprattutto perché avremo bisogno di belle foto da presentare alla stampa.”  
“Conosco un fotografo!” Annuncia all’istante il castano, felice di essere almeno in grado di controllare qualcosa dalla crescente lista di compiti impossibili.  
“Ok, bene, suppongo,” dice Liam, non sembrando ancora abbastanza convinto dell’idea. “Ma Louis, anche se in qualche modo riesci a fare tutto ciò, potrebbe non portare a nulla di buono. Potrebbe non cambiare nulla. Potrebbe essere solo un’enorme perdita di tempo e denaro.”  
“Beh, almeno ci abbiamo provato, e avremo aiutato qualcuno,” Louis si difende. “Voglio provare, Liam. E sai una cosa? Non potrebbe mai essere uno spreco di tempo perché faremo beneficenza. Faremo qualcosa di straordinario per le persone che ne hanno davvero bisogno, e questo deve pur valere qualcosa.”  
“È vero...” Liam annuisce lentamente. “Va bene, Tommo. Se vuoi davvero farlo e ci credi, allora ti sosterrò. Vale la pena provare e penso che tu sia coraggioso e determinato abbastanza da riuscirci. Quindi, qualunque cosa io possa fare per aiutare, fammelo sapere.”  
Louis sorride, mordendosi il labbro inferiore per evitare di saltellare per l’eccitazione. “Grazie, Liam! Prometto che non deluderò te o la squadra.”  
  
  
▵ ▲ ▵  
  
  
  
Louis ha evitato Niall come la peste, ma non c’è modo di pianificare questo evento di beneficenza senza di lui. In realtà, un’affermazione più accurata sarebbe che non c’è modo che Louis riesca a sopravvivere a questa sua vita da trentenne senza di lui. Sa che ha bisogno di parlare con Niall e finora è stato abbastanza bravo nell’ottenere risultati concreti, affrontando due conversazioni difficili. Deve continuare così.  
Quindi estrae il telefono e invia un messaggio a Niall chiedendogli di incontrarlo nel suo ufficio. Ovviamente, il suo assistente arriva subito e bussa alla porta dell’ufficio di Louis.  
Il biondo entra nella stanza dopo che Louis mormora un “avanti”, offrendo piccolo e timido saluto con la mano. “Ehi Louis-”  
“Ecco,” Louis non gli dice nemmeno ciao e infila frettolosamente tra le braccia di Niall un enorme orsacchiotto a grandezza naturale prima che il suo assistente possa dire qualsiasi altra cosa. È il più grande che Louis è riuscito a trovare a Donny con un preavviso così breve, vuole soltanto fare qualcosa di carino per Niall.  
“Che cos’è questo?” Chiede Niall sorpreso e Louis non riesce nemmeno a vederlo da dietro l’orso gigante. Ma questo rende un po’ più facile la conversazione.  
“Uhm... beh, è il mio triste tentativo di un’offerta di pace? Non sapevo davvero cosa prenderti, ma l’ho visto e... ho pensato che in qualche modo ti assomigliassee uhm- sì.” Louis vacilla, le parole borbottate e incerte. “Se lo odi va bene, perché insomma, chi vuole un orso di peluche gigante come regalo? Voglio dire, è-”  
“Non mi hai mai comprato niente prima,” Niall lo interrompe, sorridendo dolcemente a Louis mentre posa l’orso per terra per un momento. “Pensi davvero che assomigli a me?”  
“Sì, sono i suoi occhi, penso,” risponde, osservando l’orso color miele. “Ha degli occhi davvero genuini... come i tuoi. Ed è anche molto tenero e ti fa venir voglia di abbracciarlo, come te.”  
Niall annuisce con apprezzamento, ancora sorridendo. “Posso vederlo, sì.”  
Louis sa che questo è il suo momento per scusarsi adeguatamente, quindi fa un respiro profondo come sempre e inizia a parlare. “Niall, lo so che probabilmente ti ho chiesto di fare molto da quando hai iniziato a lavorare per me – troppo, in effetti e... ehm, beh, non ho davvero scuse per il mio comportamento, ma voglio cercare di riparare i danni, sai?” Spiega, le mani infilate nelle tasche anteriori mentre ondeggia. “Mi dispiace per tutta la merda che hai sopportato come mio assistente. So di non rispettarti sempre come dovrei, ma prometto che da questo momento in poi sarà diverso. Sarò un capo migliore e spero anche un amico migliore, se me lo permetti, naturalmente.”  
“Beh, ad essere completamente onesti, non sei stato così male di recente, più perso e confuso di ogni altra cosa,” Niall risponde con un lieve sorriso d’intesa, incontrando lo sguardo di Louis con un’alzata di spalle.  
“Non posso darti torto. Sono un po’ un casino in questi giorni, lo so,” Louis ride piacevolmente, annuendo con la testa. Tende la mano verso Niall per far sì che il giovane la stringa. “Ma spero che tu possa ancora perdonarmi.”  
Niall ignora del tutto la sua mano estesa e attira il castano verso di sé per stringerlo in un abbraccio caloroso e confortante, con le braccia strette attorno alla schiena. “Certo che ti perdono, amico. E per la cronaca, sceglierò sempre questo tuo nuovo te confuso e perso piuttosto che quello vecchio.”  
Louis lo ricambia forte, sentendo un senso di sollievo espandersi nel suo petto. Si è davvero affezionato a Niall, gli ha voluto bene fin dall’inizio, quando lo ha salvato dal bere quella merda verde che Liam stava per forzargli in gola. Qualcosa in Niall rende tutto un po’ più semplice e lo ha già detto un milione di volte prima, ma Louis sarebbe davvero perso senza di lui.  
“Però ho un po’ di favori da chiederti,” Louis si allontana leggermente dal loro abbraccio.  
“Per caso ciò implica insegnarti come fare qualcosa che coinvolge la tecnologia moderna di base?” Si chiede Niall, scoppiando in una risata scherzosa.  
“Non questa volta,” Louis sorride calorosamente, gli occhi increspati. “In realtà, speravo che non ti dispiacesse diventare un organizzatore di eventi insieme a me. Non voglio sopraffarti, ma sto pianificando una partita di beneficenza per i Rovers ed abbiamo pochissimo giorni e probabilmente molto lavoro, ma spero davvero che tu possa ancora aiutarmi.”  
“Aspetta, mi stai dando una scelta?” Niall chiede, alzando un sopracciglio.  
“Sì, certo, Ni,” risponde ovviamente lui. “Non ho intenzione di costringerti a farlo; non è il tuo lavoro pianificare eventi con me. Sei il mio assistente, non il mio servitore.”  
“Non hai mai veramente chiesto la mia opinione prima,” il biondo scrolla le spalle, sembrando ancora un po’ sorpreso.  
“Beh, si può dire che sto cercando di fare molte cose che non ho mai fatto prima.”  
Niall sorride, qualcosa che sembra molto simile all’orgoglio gli brilla negli occhi mentre guarda Louis. “Mi piacerebbe assolutamente aiutarti. Inoltre, sono abbastanza esperto nella pianificazione di eventi, sai.”  
“Veramente?” Chiede Louis stupito.  
“Sì, mia mamma è un’organizzatrice di matrimoni a casa, in Irlanda. La aiutavo quando ero più giovane. Non voglio vantarmi o altro, ma ero davvero bravo a farlo.”  
“Oh wow, sei sempre così pieno di sorprese.”  
“Sì, sono io,” Niall fa l’occhiolino. “Una sorpresa irlandese vivente.”  
Louis ridacchia, scuotendo la testa con affetto. “Okay Niall, ti do l’accesso completo al mio conto bancario. Anche se ne sono abbastanza sicuro tu lo abbia già.”  
Niall annuisce in segno di conferma, reprimendo la propria risata. “Sì, è così.”  
“Okay, ora hai il permesso di utilizzarlo. Non mi importa il costo dell’evento, voglio solo che sia tutto perfetto. Non sono esattamente sicuro da dove dovremmo iniziare con la pianificazione, ma possiamo capirlo insieme quando tornerò, suppongo.”  
Niall aggrotta la fronte, confuso. “Quando tornerai da dove?”  
“Dallo studio di Harry,” Louis risponde. È la sua ultima fermata per la giornata e probabilmente quella che conta di più e sicuramente quella di cui è più preoccupato.  
“Serve un passaggio?” Offre il biondo con un sorriso malizioso.  
“Oh, per favore, _sì_!” Louis annuisce subito. “È passato solo un giorno o giù di lì, ma mi è davvero mancato farmi scarrozzare in giro da te.”  
Niall ride, scuotendo la testa. “Sì, e sicuramente a me sono mancati tutti i segni dei tuoi piedi sul cruscotto.”  
Louis sorride, perfettamente consapevole della sua abitudine di sollevare i piedi sul cruscotto ogni volta che sale in macchina.  
“Questa volta dovrai sederti sul sedile posteriore, ho un nuovo compagno di viaggio,” Niall raccoglie l’orso gigante e se lo getta sulla schiena, contento. “Penso che lo chiamerò Loubear.”  
“Sono stato sostituito da un orso di peluche di grandi dimensioni. Tipico.”  
“Beh, almeno l’ho chiamato come te, smettila di lamentarti,” lo prende in giro il giovane, bilanciando Loubear sulla schiena.  
“Questo lo rende il nostro bambino? Il frutto del nostro amore?” Chiede Louis, sembrando serio mentre ci pensa. “Dal momento che ti assomiglia, ma ha preso il nome da me?”  
Niall scoppia a ridere divertito, lanciando un braccio sopra la spalla di Louis mentre escono dall’ufficio. “Oh Louis, Louis, _Louis_. Sei un tale casino.”  
  
  
▵ ▲ ▵  
  
  
  
Sulla strada per arrivare allo studio, fanno una fermata non poi così breve perché Louis non può semplicemente presentarsi lì a mani vuote. I gesti semplici a volte fanno la differenza e Louis crede fermamente nelle offerte di pace.  
Niall lascia Louis davanti allo studio, intimandogli di mandargli un sms quando è pronto a tornare indietro. Il giovane inspira profondamente prima di attraversare le porte dell’edificio, provando già un travolgente senso di nervosismo.  
“Salve,” l’addetta alla reception lo saluta allegramente e Louis è subito orgoglioso di se stesso perché ricorda che il suo nome è Lynn dall’ultima volta che è stato qui. “Come posso aiutarla?”  
“Ciao Lynn, Harry c’è oggi?” Chiede mentre si avvicina alla scrivania, cercando di sorridere e comportarsi in modo gentile, sperando che i suoi sforzi vengano apprezzati.  
Uno sguardo di sorpresa dipinge la sua espressione quando la giovane sente il suo nome, ma lei gli sorride semplicemente. “Si, è qui. Hai un appuntamento con lui?”  
“No, uhm... non esattamente,” Louis ammette, sporgendosi oltre la scrivania. “Ma ho davvero bisogno di parlare con lui se ha un secondo.”  
“Okay, non sono sicura che sia libero in questo momento, ma siediti lì mentre vado a controllare,” Lynn risponde in modo professionale. “E il tuo nome è?”  
“Oh, uh- Louis.”  
“Come Louis... _Tomlinson_?” chiede la donna, guardandolo con interesse e sorpresa.  
“Mhmm,” Louis canticchia, annuendo con la testa.  
“Oh mio Dio, ecco perché sei così familiare. Mio fratello ti adora!” Dice Lynn. “Deve essere il tuo più grande fan, viene a tutte le tue partite e ha tuoi poster ovunque.”  
“Davvero?” Louis sbatte le palpebre, preso alla sprovvista. Lo sorprende ancora il fatto che abbia dei veri fan. Naturalmente è lusinghiero, ma comunque è così... _strano_?  
“Oh, sarà così geloso quando scoprirà che ti ho incontrato e lui no. Ti dispiacerebbe se ti chiedessi di firmare qualcosa per lui?” Lynn gli offre un pennarello e una tazza da caffè bianca.  
“Oh certo, Lynn! Certo che posso,” Louis si sente come se stesse commettendo un certo livello di contraffazione ogni volta che firma qualcosa, e deve cercare di imitare attentamente la firma del suo sé adulto. Alla fine è riuscito a perfezionarla, ma sembra ancora così innaturale e ancora... _strano_.  
“Grazie mille!” Dice la ragazza entusiasta, tutto il livello di professionalità che ha mostrato in precedenza gettati nel vento. “Prometto che vado subito a chiamarti Harry. E se c’è qualcos’altro di cui hai bisogno, fammelo sapere.”  
Louis la ringrazia ripetutamente e poi si sistema su una delle sedie bianche accatastate lungo il muro. Incrocia e disincrocia ansiosamente le gambe in modi diversi, bilanciando la scatola contenente la sua offerta di pace per Harry in grembo.  
Harry esce dal retro dello studio cinque minuti dopo, i capelli raccolti in una crocchia disordinata in cima alla sua testa, un paio di occhiali da vista bilanciati sul ponte del naso. Ha un aspetto così soffice e carino, avvolto in un maglione oversize lilla, con le maniche arrotolate sulle braccia che però non corrispondono, perché una è più lunga e l’altra più corta. Harry è semplicemente meraviglioso e morbido allo stesso tempo e Louis vuole solo accoccolarsi contro di lui e annusare quel profumo confortante che sa che troverà nell’incavo del collo del riccio. Il cuore inizia a battergli forte nel petto.  
“Louis, che ci fai qui?” sussurra Harry non appena i suoi occhi si posano su di lui, riportando Louis alla realtà.  
“Harry, ti prego ascoltami, okay?” Si alza in piedi mentre il riccio si avvicina a malincuore a lui. “Devo parlarti di qualcosa.”  
“Sto lavorando.” Harry risponde in modo piatto, aggiustandosi gli occhiali sul viso.  
“Lo so, lo so. Ma-”  
“Non puoi semplicemente presentarti qui e pretendere di parlarmi.”  
Louis scuote la testa, sapendo di aver già perso questa conversazione prima ancora di avere la possibilità di iniziare. “No, non intendevo - non pretendo niente, lo prometto. Io, uh- ti ho portato un-”  
“Non ho davvero tempo per questo, devo tornare al lavoro,” lo interrompe Harry, congedando Louis completamente. Senza nemmeno salutarlo, si gira e si ritira sul retro dello studio con la stessa velocità con cui è arrivato.  
Louis emette un lungo sospiro, gettando indietro la testa, esasperato. Torna di nuovo sulla sedia, appoggiandosi allo schienale per sentirsi più a suo agio perché sa che dovrà sicuramente aspettare per un bel po’ di tempo, se l’attuale atteggiamento di Harry è di qualche indicazione.  
Lynn gli offre avidamente dell’acqua tre volte prima di iniziare a offrire caffè e tè. Louis rifiuta educatamente ogni volta, ma è abbastanza sicuro che lei sarebbe capace di offrirgli qualsiasi cosa, se lui lo chiedesse. Questo deve essere, ancora una volta, il potere di essere una celebrità, ma se deve essere sincero, lui è solo felice del fatto che la donna non lo abbia ancora cacciato dallo studio. Fondamentalmente sta solo vagando in giro a questo punto perché uno, non ha un appuntamento e due, la persona che vuole vedere non ha alcun interesse a vederlo. Ma Louis immagina che Harry debba tornare fuori ad un certo punto e lui lo aspetterà.  
Dopo quella che sembra un’eternità – ma che probabilmente sono soltanto tre ore – finalmente Harry appare di nuovo, uscendo fuori con un cliente. Si accorge subito di Louis, ma saluta il suo cliente prima di trascinare i piedi verso di lui con un’espressione accigliata che increspa i suoi lineamenti.  
“Sei ancora qui,” dice il riccio lentamente come se in realtà fosse un po’ sorpreso, le labbra increspate in una linea piatta.  
“Ti avevo detto che dovevo parlarti, Harry.” Louis risponde semplicemente, alzandosi in piedi molto più lentamente questa volta. “Aspetterò tutto il giorno se è quello che serve.”  
Harry non offre una risposta verbale, ma almeno non si allontana ancora e Louis non è sicuro se questo significhi che dovrebbe iniziare a parlare o aspettare, ma decide comunque di provarci. Prenderà tutto ciò che il riccio gli offrirà.  
“Ti ho portato un cupcake. Non _un_ cupcake, in realtà una dozzina di cupcakes. Una dozzina di cupcake di una pasticceria in particolare,” butta fuori il giovane, guardando la scatola rosa chiaro che ha portato con sé.  
È nervoso e sa di avere l’abitudine di divagare quando è nervoso. Ma Harry è in piedi proprio di fronte a lui ed è così bello e adorabile e Louis è così incredibilmente felice di vederlo. Ma purtroppo, il riccio non è dello stesso avviso. No; in effetti, è esattamente il contrario e tutto ciò che Louis vuole è che tornino a stare bene, che parlino di nuovo. Ha così tanti pensieri in testa e sentimenti confusi quando si tratta di Harry, e ciò alimenta solo l’energia nervosa che scorre attraverso di lui, e quindi il suo inevitabile sproloquiare. Harry lo rende nervoso in un modo tutto nuovo.  
“Non devi mangiarli tutti - immagino che siano probabilmente un sacco di calorie, vero? Non può essere troppo buono per la tua salute. Un po’ troppo zucchero per una sola persona, penso. Giusto. Sì,” Louis continua, e le sue parole suonano senza senso persino alle sue orecchie. “Ma ad essere onesto, non sono riuscito a decidere quale prenderti e sembravano tutti così invitanti. Giuro che sono stato in quella pasticceria per almeno un’ora cercando di capirlo. Ma poi ho pensato che forse potevi provarli tutti? Perché sono tutti sapori fruttati proprio come piacciono a te. C’è quello al limone, alla fragola e anche quello all’ananas. Oh! Ce n’è uno che sembra persino un piccolo kiwi. È davvero carino.”  
Harry non dice nulla, guarda Louis con la stessa faccia stoicamente vuota. Quindi il castano si schiarisce la gola, cercando di riportare la sua mente sul motivo principale per cui è andato dal riccio, perché non è a causa di un fottuto cupcake al kiwi, non importa quanto possa essere carino o no.  
Louis non vuole dire troppo e spaventare Harry, ma non vuole nemmeno dire il minimo indispensabile e non ottenere nulla in cambio. È troppo da gestire e si sente già così stanco. È stata una giornata così fottutamente lunga.  
“Harry, mi dispiace davvero per come sono andate le cose l’altro giorno,” Louis inizia, ancora incerto su dove le sue parole lo porteranno, ma ci prova comunque. “Io, uhm- non so esattamente cosa provi e cosa pensi di ciò che abbiamo, immagino. E uhm... non voglio oltrepassare qualche limite o metterti a disagio. Ci sono molte cose di cui dobbiamo seriamente parlare, ma non ti costringerò a farlo se non sei pronto. Solo... mi dispiace Haz, e prometto che davvero non intendevo turbarti, quindi qualunque cosa sia successa, spero che tu possa metterla da parte per ora e ascoltarmi,” dice dolcemente, gli occhi che non lasciano mai quelli verde foresta di Harry. “Ho davvero qualcosa di importante da chiederti.”  
Harry scruta nei suoi occhi blu per qualche altro momento, in silenzio, fino a quando il suo viso immobile si trasforma finalmente. “Dai, seguimi nel mio ufficio.”  
Louis sorride sollevato, felice di essere finalmente arrivato da qualche parte. “Okay.”  
“E prenderò questa,” il riccio afferra la scatola di cupcake rosa dalle sue mani e Louis la considera internamente come una piccola vittoria. Harry non può rifiutare un cupcake, figuriamoci tredici cupcake diversi e questo lui lo sa.  
Si sistemano nell’ufficio di Harry, entrambi seduti alle estremità opposte dello stesso divano. Louis ricorda l’ultima volta che si è seduto in questo posto, quando ha saputo per la prima volta che lui ed Harry non erano più amici. Vorrebbe poter dire che tutto ha iniziato a migliorare da quella volta, ma in realtà è stato esattamente il contrario. E ora eccolo di nuovo qui, in questo ufficio, di nuovo su questo divano, desiderando più che mai di riavere Harry.  
Il giovane apre la scatola di cupcakes e cerca quello ai frutti di bosco, appoggiandosi al divano e sistemando i piedi sul tavolino. Lancia uno sguardo a Louis mentre prende il cupcake colorato di magenta. “Ok. Ho dieci minuti prima del mio prossimo cliente. Parla.”  
“Voglio assumerti,” Louis annuncia, arrivando dritto al punto prima che la sua bocca abbia la possibilità di lasciarsi trasportare di nuovo.  
“Che cosa?” Borbotta il giovane, quasi soffocando con il suo cupcake, ovviamente non aspettandosi quel tipo di conversazione.  
“Sì, quindi non so se hai sentito le voci sui Rovers?” Chiede Louis.  
Harry annuisce senza impegno. “Qui e là, immagino. Perché?”  
“Beh, è una storia davvero lunga, ma sto organizzando un evento di beneficenza per la squadra… insomma, una specie di partita di beneficenza e ho bisogno di un fotografo,” Louis spiega vagamente, non entrando troppo nei dettagli visto il poco tempo a disposizione. “Quindi ti voglio, ehm voglio dire, voglio assumerti.”  
Harry sembra ancora un po’ confuso, le sopracciglia profondamente solcate. “Stai pianificando tutto da solo?”  
“Sì, diciamo di sì? È stata una mia idea e in qualche modo ho convinto il mio manager a farlo. Oh! E Niall ha accettato di aiutarmi, il che è davvero grandioso. Ma devo trovare il modo per coinvolgere i miei compagni di squadra, anche se sono sicuro al 98% che molti di loro mi odiano. E poi devo trovare celebrità disposte a impegnarsi in qualcosa di simile all’ultimo minuto, in cima a una tonnellata di altre cose da fare e non ho davvero molto tempo per organizzare il tutto,” Louis ricomincia a divagare, il nervosismo prende il controllo del suo corpo mentre parla sempre più velocemente. “E ora mi guardi come se fossi completamente fuori di testa e so che sembra assurdo… ma non lo so? Ci voglio comunque provare. Ho _bisogno_ di provare. Penso davvero che potrei fare molto per poter aiutare le persone, sai? E io- io solo... voglio fare qualcosa di buono per cambiare.”  
Harry continua ad ascoltare Louis mentre sproloquia, osservandolo attentamente. Tuttavia, più velocemente Louis parla, più gli occhi di Harry si spalancano preoccupati.  
“Comunque, so che non si tratta di moda o qualcosa del genere, ma se tutto va bene, verrà pubblicizzato in modo massiccio, e ciò potrebbe davvero far bene alla tua attività, penso? Giusto? Non so...” Louis sospira, infilandosi una mano nella frangia per aggiustarla. “Penso solo che il tuo lavoro sia assolutamente incredibile. È onesto ed è reale ed è così diverso da chiunque altro. Voglio che questo evento sia davvero speciale e so che faresti il miglior lavoro possibile per catturarlo correttamente nelle tue fotografie.”  
“Louis, sono lusingato che tu me lo abbia chiesto, ma... non lo so. Voglio dire, penso che sia davvero meraviglioso quello che stai cercando di fare, lo penso davvero,” risponde Harry sinceramente, avvicinandosi un po’ di più a lui sul divano con il braccio appoggiato sul cuscino posteriore. “Ma non so se posso aiutare. Non fotografo eventi sportivi. Non l’ho mai fatto prima.”  
“Ma sarai grandioso Harry, lo so. Hai un occhio così naturale, sei la persona perfetta per questo,” insiste il castano, tentando di catturare il riccio con sinceri elogi come strategia per convincerlo. “E non sarà solo una partita, ci sarà anche un gala, per i bambini e cose del genere. Quindi non è solo un evento sportivo. E ovviamente ti pagherò-”  
“L’ultima cosa che voglio è che tu mi paghi,” Harry interviene all’istante. “Non ho bisogno che tu lo faccia, Louis.”  
“So che non ne hai bisogno. Ma voglio che tu sia adeguatamente ricompensato per il tuo lavoro, è giusto,” Louis fa scivolare il libretto degli assegni dalla tasca posteriore. Ha scritto solo due assegni nella sua vita prima di tutto questo, e anche se ha appena iniziato a pianificare questo evento oggi, ha già felicemente distribuito assegni a destra e sinistra. Scarabocchia rapidamente un assegno e lo passa a Harry.  
“£50.000!? Sei serio!?” Urla il riccio mentre raccoglie il leggero foglio di carta, gli occhi che si allargano quando nota il numero scarabocchiato su di esso. Appoggia il bigliettino sul cuscino del divano tra loro e si acciglia.  
“Questo non è abbastanza. Ok,” Louis riprende immediatamente il libretto e inizia a scrivere un nuovo assegno per £100.000. “Ecco, che ne dici?”  
“No, Louis! _Cazzo,_ ” Harry ansima in uno shock sincero. “È troppo generoso! Non prenderò così tanti soldi da te.”  
“Per favore, prendilo, Haz,” Louis si sporge e preme il foglio nella mano di Harry, supplicando con gli occhi.  
“La mia fotografia non vale così tanto,” Harry guarda le loro mani unite e l’assegno tra loro.  
“Sì. Lo è per me,” Louis annuisce sinceramente, stringendo la mano di Harry. “Vale molto di più, ma almeno prendi questo. Non voglio nessun altro tranne te.”  
“Louis, non ho bisogno che tu mi faccia dei favori. Sono molti soldi e-”  
“Non preoccuparti, davvero,” Louis lo interrompe. “Ti sto chiedendo di farmi un favore. Sei il migliore e questo evento merita il meglio. Ho davvero bisogno di te, Haz. Per favore.”  
Harry rimane in silenzio, riflettendo. Si morde silenziosamente l’interno della guancia mentre decide cosa rispondere e Louis sa di star trattenendo il respiro. Non può sopportare l’incertezza del momento.  
“E forse questo può aiutarti a far iniziare il tuo studio a New York? O magari può aiutare per sistemarti o qualcosa del genere... non lo so,” insiste Louis, suonando sconfitto mentre si strofina una mano sul viso. “Non so cos’altro dire, solo che... ho davvero bisogno del tuo aiuto, Harry. È importante.”  
“Okay.” Risponde infine il riccio, la testa ancora piegata verso il basso.  
“Okay? Aspetta- lo farai?!” Mormora Louis con tono speranzoso.  
“Sì, lo farò,” Harry annuisce, alzando lo sguardo su Louis. “A una condizione però.”  
“Tutto quello che vuoi,” Louis promette subito.  
“Va bene. Allora, per questa somma di denaro, devi farmi fare di più per aiutare oltre a scattare foto,” mormora il giovane, guardandolo con occhi verdi profondi e sinceri.  
Louis sorride, gli occhi gli si illuminano. Sperava proprio che Harry avrebbe detto qualcosa del genere; che per qualche piccolo miracolo, il riccio avrebbe voluto essere più coinvolto nell’evento.  
“Sono serio, non accetterò altrimenti. Lasciami aiutare con l’organizzazione,” insiste Harry. “Voglio aiutare.”  
“Beh, probabilmente- _sicuramente_ , ho accettato di pianificare una cosa più grande di me, quindi credo di aver bisogno di tutto l’aiuto possibile,” dice il castano, tendendo la mano a Harry. “Affare fatto.”  
Harry allunga il braccio e stringe la mano di Louis. “Beh, dato che ora sei il mio più grande cliente, immagino di essere prenotato per tutta la settimana.”  
“Suppongo che potresti anche dire che ti _sei di mia proprietà_ per tutta la settimana,” Louis scherza casualmente, mantenendo ancora la mano di Harry stretta alla sua. Il tocco è così naturale, così caldo e perfetto. Solo sentire la pelle morbida del palmo del riccio contro il suo gli fa contorcere lo stomaco in modi che non credeva possibili.  
“Non esagerare adesso,” Harry dice sorridendo. “Ma riprogrammerò tutti gli altri miei appuntamenti per aiutare.”  
“Per me va bene,” Louis sorride felicemente.  
Forse una parte di Harry ha detto di sì per i soldi, pensando a quanto gli saranno utili quando si trasferirà, o forse ha detto di sì perché è di buon cuore e vuole sinceramente aiutare un ente di beneficenza che ha bisogno di aiuto, o forse quei cupcake lo hanno messo di buon umore ed è una combinazione di entrambi.  
O forse, _forse,_ Harry ha detto di sì solo per aiutare Louis, sapendo quanto significherebbe per lui. Ma indipendentemente dal motivo per cui ha accettato, una cosa è certa: Louis è sicuro che trascorrerà molto tempo con Harry per tutta la settimana. E assolutamente nulla lo rende più felice di questo.  
  
  
  
  
  
Siamo già arrivati all'ottavo capitolo di questa fantastica storia. Cosa ne pensate? Cosa succederà tra Harry e Louis?   
Abbiamo deciso di pubblicare due capitoli a settimana, quindi ci vediamo sabato prossimo :)  
Ci trovate qui #NowInAMinuteFF oppure se volete lasciateci una recensione.  
  
Sil&Chia


	10. Capitolo nove

**Now In A Minute**  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
** Capitolo nove.  
  
  
  
  
**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cercare di pianificare un evento su larga scala in settantadue ore è davvero _impossibile_.  
Ma Louis apprende rapidamente che, fortunatamente, tutto può essere reso possibile al giusto prezzo. E pagherà volentieri qualunque prezzo sarà necessario per svolgere il lavoro. E non fa riferimento soltanto al denaro, ma anche al tempo e all’energia necessaria.  
Se prima Louis ha affermato di essere stanco, in realtà non ha mai conosciuto realmente il significato di questa parola, perché ora è completamente esausto.  
L’intero primo giorno di pianificazione lo passa al telefono, effettuando una chiamata dopo l’altra, spiegando la larga scala dell’evento ma purtroppo anche il poco tempo disponibile per organizzare il tutto a decine di persone, cercando di prenotare un luogo decente per l’evento e un ristorante disponibile. Oltre ad un miliardo di altre cose necessarie per mettere in atto le sue idee.  
Ci sono due cose positive nella sua mancanza di riposo. La prima è che sta organizzando un evento grandioso e ne va fiero, e la seconda è Harry Styles.  
La tensione tra lui e il riccio si attenua facilmente quando trascorrono del tempo insieme e prima che uno dei due se ne renda conto, non riescono a fare a meno di ridere e scherzare tra loro mentre lavorano. Harry rende le lunghe giornate di pianificazione molto più sopportabili, grazie alle sue stupide battute e storielle divertenti, facendolo sorridere continuamente. E non solo Harry riesce a migliorare il suo umore, ma è anche decisamente bravo in ciò che fa.  
Harry si occupa di cercare le varie associazioni di beneficenza con cui collaborare, uno dei compiti più importanti visto che si tratta di un evento di _beneficenza_. Che cos’è un evento di beneficenza senza beneficenza? Harry ha apparentemente realizzato progetti fotografici con enti benefici locali in passato, quindi riesce a contattare The Little Princess Trust e Believe In Magic come principali beneficiari dell’evento. E Louis è felice di poter aiutare bambini così piccoli, tutti meritano qualcosa di speciale nella vita.  
Niall ha il compito di invitare più persone possibili; scrivere sui social media di Louis, contattare le stazioni radio e persino inviare inviti tramite mail alla stampa, esortandoli a sostenere l’evento.  
Per fortuna, Liam si è offerto di prendersi cura di tutte le cose strettamente legate allo stadio. Organizzare la vendita dei biglietti per il pubblico e persino progettare maglie personalizzate da coordinare con i loghi delle organizzazioni benefiche.  
Il secondo giorno, Louis si mette in moto per convincere le persone a partecipare alla partita di calcio. Sa che una chiamata o un messaggio non saranno sufficienti per convincere gli altri, quindi si rivolge personalmente ai suoi compagni di squadra per chiedere loro di giocare; anzi, li supplica di aiutarlo a sostenere l’evento di beneficenza.  
Come previsto, Louis viene accolto da sguardi confusi e reticenti. Ognuno ha una scusa inverosimile per non partecipare, alcuni giocatori dichiarano semplicemente che non vogliono giocare. Louis non può dire di non apprezzare la loro onestà.  
Tuttavia, il giovane non è mai stato uno che si arrende facilmente e non accetta un no come risposta, ed è per questo che decide di utilizzare nuovamente la strategia dell’offerta di pace e compra a ciascuno dei suoi compagni un orologio Bulgari realizzato a mano. In un certo senso, sembra che stia usando i suoi soldi per corrompere la squadra, ma Louis lo vede più come un regalo di scuse per essere stato un capitano orribile in passato, sperando in un nuovo inizio.  
Tralasciando la partita di beneficenza, Louis vuole instaurare una relazione solida con la sua squadra. E con un po’ di fortuna, dopo che avranno iniziato a rispettarsi reciprocamente, potranno avere la possibilità di vincere la Premier. Quindi, dopo il regalo e le scuse, più della metà dei suoi compagni accetta di partecipare al gala e alla partita.  
Louis riesce ad ottenere una lista di celebrità disposte a giocare a calcio insieme a lui, il che è abbastanza divertente. È molto più facile convincere persone sconosciute e famose che i propri compagni di squadra. Chi sapeva che aveva così tanti contatti nella rubrica del suo telefono? Anche se molti di loro – anzi troppi – si sono rivelati essere degli ex del suo passato. Il che è stato… piuttosto imbarazzante.  
Anche se lo shock più grande è stato scoprire che ha il numero di telefono di David Beckham. È stato nel suo cellulare fino a quel momento e lui non ne era a conoscenza. Avrebbe potuto chiacchierare con il suo idolo ogni volta che ne aveva voglia. È una cosa irreale.  
Sarebbe bello se riuscisse a convincere Beckham a giocare insieme a lui. Non solo avrebbe dato una svolta all’evento, ma lo avrebbe reso l’uomo più felice del mondo. Louis continua a rimuginare se chiamarlo o meno, ma cosa potrebbe dirgli? _“Ehi, sono Louis, vuoi giocare per me in una partita di beneficenza?”_ Sono amici fino a questo punto? È possibile? O realistico, a questo punto? Stiamo parlando di David Beckham qui, il suo giocatore preferito. E Louis dovrebbe chiamarlo di punto in bianco e aspettarsi che risponda e sia casualmente interessato a partecipare? Che cazzo sta dicendo?  
Ma Harry, con tutta la sua infinita saggezza, convince Louis che probabilmente non è un grosso problema se lo chiama, e se si vergogna a chiamarlo può sempre inviargli un messaggio. Sembra un’idea grandiosa, ma quando Louis decide di farlo, finisce per fissare lo schermo del telefono per un’ora senza sapere cosa scrivere. Si domanda se la frase “Ehi, sono Louis, vuoi giocare per me in una partita di beneficenza?” sia appropriata o meno. E deve aggiungere un’emoji? O è troppo? Come deve comportarsi? Sente troppa pressione e non vuole rovinare tutto, quindi decide di non disturbare Beckham inutilmente.  
Ad un certo punto, quando il riccio decide che ne ha abbastanza delle sue lamentele, prende il telefono di Louis e invia lui stesso il messaggio. Louis non ha idea di quale messaggio abbia scritto Harry e l’incertezza lo sta facendo impazzire, ma il giovane si rifiuta di restituirgli il cellulare, nascondendolo e stuzzicandolo per il tutto il tempo.  
Poi, dopo che Harry ha finito di prenderlo in giro, gli lancia con disinvoltura il telefono e scrolla le spalle dicendo. “Sì, lo farà.”  
E quindi, David Beckham si unirà al gruppo di celebrità scelto da Louis. Una buona parte di esse non sono calciatori o atleti, ma ciò non farà che aumentare il livello di intrattenimento della partita e porterà a vendere ancora più biglietti, e ciò significa più soldi per gli enti di beneficenza. Ha trovato un buon mix di attori, musicisti, modelli e persino qualche conduttore di radio e talk show, tutti felici di dare una mano per una buona causa.  
Il terzo giorno è dedicato al completamento di tutto. Lui ed Harry dividono tutti i partecipanti in due squadre, a capo delle due diverse organizzazioni benefiche. Tentano di mischiare le celebrità con i veri calciatori, così da avere squadre equilibrate. Alla fine, riescono ad organizzare una formazione completa con tre giocatori di riserva per ciascuno.  
Tutto sta andando nel verso giusto e Louis non riesce davvero a credere a quello che sta facendo. Sorprendentemente, la stampa sta parlando molto del fatto che i Rovers abbiano deciso di organizzare una partita di beneficenza nel bel mezzo dell’allenamento per il campionato. Tutto ciò sta mettendo in ombra le accuse negative contro di loro, il che ha reso Liam immensamente felice. Il manager sta mettendo molta pressione a Louis, però. Sarà una giornata importante e vuole che l’evento si svolga senza intoppi.  
“Va bene, quindi sembra che…” Louis indietreggia per guardare l’enorme lista sulla lavagna della palestra di casa sua. Un tempo è stata usata per elaborare strategie di squadra, ma per il momento viene utilizzata per organizzare un evento. La lavagna è un caos assoluto, un caos molto organizzato e preciso, sì, ma pur sempre un caos. E piena di numeri telefonici, conferme, macchie di colori, idee sparse, concetti parziali e compiti apparentemente infiniti, ma può ritenersi soddisfatto perché è riuscito a spuntare tutte le caselle che si era prefissato all’inizio. “A meno che non dimentichi qualcosa – sembra che abbiamo fatto… tutto?”  
“Siiii,” esulta Harry, suonando più sfinito che felice. È seduto su una cyclette, la guancia premuta contro il monitor. “Se avessi saputo che mi avresti fatto lavorare così duramente, avrei chiesto più soldi.” Solleva lentamente la testa. “E no, prima che tu mi offra altri soldi, sappi che sto scherzando.”  
Louis ride, allungando una mano per arruffare i capelli del riccio. “Basta che me lo dici e tirerò fuori il mio libretto degli assegni.”  
“Se Harry non vuole niente, mi offrirò come volontario.” Scherza Niall, rimbalzando su una palla da fitness in mezzo alla pavimento della stanza.  
“Non preoccuparti Niall, c’è già un assegno con il tuo nome sopra,” promette Louis.  
“Sai che l’avrei fatto anche gratuitamente,” risponde Niall sinceramente. “Ma dato che hai avuto il tempo di scriverlo e visto che ho un sacco di bollette da pagare, non lo rifiuterò.”  
“Grazie mille, amico.” Louis solleva Niall e gli da un grosso abbraccio. “Hai reso tutto molto più semplice. Non penso che sarebbe stato possibile tutto questo senza di te.”  
“Uhm? Scusa ma… e io?” Harry alza di nuovo la testa, un cipiglio infastidito sul volto. “Dov’è la mia dichiarazione? Dov’è il mio ‘non avrei potuto fare tutto questo senza di te’?”  
“Sì, anche tu mi hai aiutato molto, immagino,” Louis scrolla le spalle casualmente, un sorrisetto sul viso. “Ma Niall è la vera mente del gruppo.”  
“Me lo ricorderò…” sussurra Harry, socchiudendo gli occhi. “Stai attento, Tomlinson.” Le sue parole suonano troppo dolci per assomigliare ad una minaccia, mentre appoggia la testa sul manubrio della cyclette.  
“Beh, è stato divertente ragazzi.” Dice Niall mentre si avvicina all’uscita della palestra. “Vado a dormire per almeno dodici ore senza sentirmi in colpa.”  
“Te lo meriti,” mormora il castano. “Buonanotte Niall.”  
Niall sorride di nuovo, uscendo dalla porta. “Ci vediamo domani per il grande giorno.”  
“Ciaooooo Niaaaaall,” mormora Harry dopo che Niall è già uscito dalla stanza.  
“Troppo tardi,” dice Louis, sorridendo.  
“Tardi per cosa?”  
“Non preoccuparti, non importa. Ciò che importa è che ho fame.” Annuncia Louis, sentendo il suo stomaco brontolare. Si volta per controllare l’orologio appeso al muro e nota che sono appena le tre e mezza del pomeriggio. “Harry, hai fame?”  
“Uh, potrei mangiare qualcosa. Oppure potrei fare un po’ di cyclette, ne avrei bisogno.” Scherza il riccio, dando una pacca sulla bicicletta.  
“Ad essere onesto, sembra che tu stia per addormentarti lì sopra.”  
“Anche quello non sarebbe male…” sbadiglia Harry, abbassando di nuovo la testa.  
“Oh mio Dio, Haz!” Esclama Louis all’improvviso, un sorriso un volto.  
“Oh mio Dio Lou!” Ripete Harry prendendolo in giro, saltando in piedi e sembrando eccitato senza alcun motivo valido. “Uhm, perché stiamo urlando?” Sussurra subito dopo.  
“Perché mi è appena venuta una bellissima idea!” Insiste Louis, gli occhi luminosi ed eccitati. “Andiamo da Lucille!”  
“Lucille’s Diner?” Chiede Harry, accigliandosi come se non ricordasse l’ultima volta in cui è stato in quel posto. “Oh, è ancora aperto? Non ci vado da tantissimo tempo.”  
“Non so… deve essere aperto, giusto?” Domanda Louis, sperando di aver ragione.  
“Non lo so, può essere? È passato davvero _tanto_ tempo, Louis.”  
“Beh, dovremmo andare a vedere, che ne dici?”  
“Va bene,” annuisce il riccio. “Sembra che stiamo per intraprendere una piccola avventura, io e te.”  
“In effetti, sembra proprio così,” Louis si trova d’accordo con Harry, offrendogli il braccio. “Andiamo?”  
“Andiamo,” sorride il riccio, incastrando il suo braccio sotto quello del castano.  
“Ti dispiace guidare?” Domanda Louis mentre si incamminano a braccetto fuori dalla palestra.  
“No, tranquillo. Posso guidare,” risponde Harry.  
“Vuoi guidare una delle mie macchine?” Offre Louis, sbirciando l’espressione dell’amico.  
“Aspetta, dici davvero?” Harry sembra sorpreso. “Mi lasceresti guidare una delle tue auto sportive?”  
“Sì, certo, perché non dovrei?” Louis scrolla le spalle, non vedendolo affatto come un grosso problema. Tira il braccio del riccio per condurlo verso il garage. “Inoltre…uh, non sono molto bravo a guidare e non vorrei farti venire il mal d’auto.”  
“Non puoi essere così male.” Risponde Harry, seguendolo divertito.  
“Mmmmmh beeeeh…” dice Louis, un’espressione colpevole sul volto. “Ricordi quando abbiamo fatto quel piccolo incidente proprio mentre andavamo al ristorante di Lucille?”  
“Come potrei dimenticarlo?” Harry sospira al ricordo, toccandosi la fronte. “Mi sto ancora riprendendo dal colpo di frusta.”  
“Bene, diciamo che non sono migliorato molto da allora,” ammette il giovane.  
“È una cosa piuttosto imbarazzante da dire per un campione come te,” ridacchia Harry, scuotendo la testa.  
“Stai zitto.” Ribatte Louis scherzosamente, sbattendo la spalla contro quella dell’altro mentre entrano nel garage, le luci che si accendono automaticamente. “Quindi, quale vuoi guidare?”  
“Posso sceglierne una qualsiasi?” Domanda Harry scettico, guardandolo come se si aspettasse che Louis cambiasse idea. “Ne sei assolutamente sicuro?”  
“Si, certo. Mi fido più di te che di me.”  
Harry ride leggermente, guardando i veicoli in fila nell’immenso garage. “Ok, ci sono così tante opzioni. Mi sento sopraffatto da tutto questo lusso, non riesco a scegliere.”  
“Basta andare per colore, è quello che farei io,” consiglia Louis. “Ma sono tutte fantastiche, qualsiasi scelta tu faccia andrà bene.”  
“Suppongo tu abbia ragione,” Harry si ritrova d’accordo con lui, toccandosi il mento con le dita mentre riflette su quale auto scegliere. “Che ne dici di restringere la decisione a due macchine e scegli tu quale prendere?”  
“Va bene, posso farlo.”  
“Quindi, tra la Ferrari e la Maserati?”  
“Oh, io e la Ferrari non andiamo d’accordo, quindi mi tocca scegliere la Maserati.” Risponde Louis, fissando per un attimo la Ferrari Spider che l’ha tradito qualche settimana prima.  
“Aspetta, che significa che non ci vai d’accordo?” Domanda Harry incuriosito.  
“Uhm, è una lunga storia…” sussurra Louis, grattandosi la nuca. In nessun modo racconterà al riccio del modo in cui ha distrutto la sua auto andando a sbattere contro il muro. Quindi si avvicina alla Maserati e apre la portiera del passeggero.  
“È un giro piuttosto lungo fino al ristorante,” insiste Harry, dirigendosi verso il lato del guidatore.  
“Non mi interessa, so che sei un guidatore esperto. Mi fido di te,” detto ciò Louis alza le spalle e sale in macchina.  
Harry ride, scuotendo la testa. “Va bene, allora andiamo.”  
  
  


▵ ▲ ▵

  
  
  
“Quindi, è come pensavi che fosse?” Chiede Louis mentre sono in strada. Harry sta guidando l’auto nel modo giusto ed è rilassante stare accanto a lui. Nessuna delle sue auto ha visto la luce del giorno dopo l’incidente della Ferrari, quindi è bello poterle finalmente utilizzare.  
“In realtà, è molto di più,” rivela Harry, dondolando contro la pelle del sedile. “Il mio culo non si è mai sentito così a suo agio su una macchina.”  
Louis sbuffa, ridendo tra sé e sé. Harry, tuttavia, non ha torto. L’auto è fantastica e i sedili si curvano automaticamente in base alla forma del passeggero, fondendosi praticamente col corpo della persona per dare supporto lombare. All’inizio sembra strano ma in realtà rende l’intera esperienza di guida incredibilmente comoda.  
“Non riesco ancora a credere che mi stai lasciando guidare la tua Maserati.” Dice Harry, dopo aver ripetuto la stessa frase diverse volte. “Sono abbastanza sicuro che questa macchina valga più della mia vita.”  
“Ascolta Harry, che tu ci creda o no, ti regalerei questa macchina anche subuto, ma non credo che tu l’accetteresti.”  
“Hai perfettamente ragione.” Conferma Harry.  
“Ne ero sicuro,” dice Louis, appoggiandosi allo schienale. “Beh, comunque se la vuoi, è tua.”  
“Grazie, lo terrò a mente. Soprattutto la prossima volta che il mio culo si lamenterà del rivestimento meno lussuoso di Jalapeno.”  
“Il culo ha bisogno di essere trattato bene.”  
Questa volta è Harry che sbuffa una risata. “Allora, come ti senti per domani? Eccitato? Nervoso? Dopotutto, è davvero un grande giorno per te.”  
“Uhmm…” Louis pensa a come si sente in quel preciso momento. “Mi sento positivo e stancogenico.”  
“Stancogenico?” Risponde Harry, sbattendo le palpebre. “È una parola che hai inventato o…”  
“Sì, praticamente,” Louis scrolla le spalle senza dare una spiegazione.  
Harry lo guarda accigliato e incuriosito.  
“Oh scusa, probabilmente devo spiegarti cosa significa, vero?” Il giovane ride. “Okay, m sento stanco, sì? Sono sempre stanco, in realtà. Ma allo stesso tempo sono energico, sento dentro di me una strana eccitazione. E non c’è una parola che catturi questi due stati d’animo, quindi ne ho creata una. Ecco che nasce stancogenico.”  
“Ohh…” Harry annuisce lentamente. “Stancogenico, mi piace.”  
“S’? Dovrebbe essere una parola vera, non credi?”  
“Mmm sì, hai ragione. Te la ruberò.”  
“Questa è la vita di un divo come me,” Louis sospira drammaticamente mentre affonda nuovamente contro il sedile di pelle. “Tutti vogliono essere come me e copiano ciò che dico.”  
“Che onere pesante da sopportare,” lo prende in giro il riccio.  
“Direi più, opprimente,” suggerisce Louis.  
“Un onere aggravante?”  
“Esatto! Mi capisci al volo!” Louis sorride con orgoglio.  
“Non so effettivamente come ho fatto a capirlo,” ride il giovane.  
“Perché ha senso Harry, ha un fottuto senso.”  
“Non penso che abbia realmente un senso, ma ti dirò che ce l’ha, se ti fa sentire meglio.”  
“Sono un mago delle parole,” afferma Louis, sedendosi dritto.  
Harry scuote la testa. “No.”  
“Un maestro del gergo,” continua il castano.  
“No.”  
Louis sbatte la palpebre guardando il profilo del riccio, gli occhi socchiusi mentre pensa a cosa rispondere. “Un giocoliere delle parole.”  
“Abbastanza, okay.”  
“Sapevi che l’inglese è- era la mia materia preferita a scuola?” Annuncia di punto in bianco Louis.  
Il riccio annuisce. “Lo sapevo, sì.”  
“Bene, lascia che questo ti serva come promemoria.”  
“Ma non l’ho mai dimenticato, quindi non penso-” prova a dire Harry.  
“Shh.” Louis allunga una mano per zittire il riccio. “Va bene dimenticare le cose, a volte. Succede a tutti, anche ai migliori.”  
“Sei uno stupido,” ridacchia Harry, alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
“Forse, a volte,” Louis fa una smorfia e sorride.  
“Comunque, torniamo alla partita di domani…” Harry riporta la conversazione al punto di partenza. “Raphael farà parte delle celebrità?”  
“Oh… ehm, no…” sussurra Louis.  
“Non vuole mettersi in imbarazzo, che uomo intelligente.”  
“No, sono sicuro che non gli dispiacerebbe mettersi in imbarazzo per una buona causa, è solo che… abbiamo rotto,” ammette piano il giovane.  
Pur continuando a guardare la strada, Harry sembra sorpreso e completamente preso alla sprovvista dalla notizia. “Oh, mi dispiace, non intendevo… ho pensato che fosse via per lavoro.”  
“No- sì, non preoccuparti… voglio dire, ormai è finita…” Louis non riesce a non balbettare mentre racconta al riccio la verità.  
“Tu stai bene?” Chiede Harry e Louis riesce a percepire il tono della voce del riccio cambiare, da giocoso e felice diventa improvvisamente preoccupato.  
“Sto bene, sì. È stato meglio così.”  
Harry annuisce. “So che probabilmente non è stato facile, ma sono contento che tu stia bene.”  
“Grazie Harry,” risponde Louis. È bello sapere che Harry si preoccupa per lui – l’Harry adulto, non più il ragazzino di tredici anni. È difficile da capire quell’Harry, perché a volte si comporta in modo evasivo e distaccato, soprattutto quando si tratta di qualcosa che riguarda il loro passato. Ma è bello sentirlo preoccupato, non importa quanto piccolo possa essere come gesto.  
“Sai, voglio giocare anche io alla partita, sembra davvero divertente.” Dice Harry subito dopo, cercando di cambiare argomento.  
Louis ride a crepapelle, appoggiandosi contro il sedile.  
“Ti prendi gioco di me?” Domanda il riccio, le labbra piegate in un piccolo sorriso.  
“‘Uh, voglio giocare anche io alla partita’,” ripete Louis, imitando la voce roca di Harry. “Sei fottutamente _divertente_ – ti sto solo immaginando giocare a calcio con un gruppo di persone professioniste e mi viene da ridere. Dio Harry!”  
“Prima di tutto, io non parlo così,” si difende Harry, suonando offeso. “E in secondo luogo, potrebbe essere il mio talento segreto saper giocare a calcio, non lo puoi sapere!”  
“Oh, ma io _lo so_ Harry, lo so molto bene,” risponde Louis, sorridendo ancora. “Diventare più alto e più vecchio non può averti aiutato nel migliorare le tue capacità di coordinazione.”  
“Non essere geloso delle mie capacità,” prova a dire Harry, ma il tono serio viene interrotto da una risata.  
“Geloso?” Esclama Louis. “Harry, se devo essere sincero, fai schifo a giocare a calcio.”  
“Wow, ok. Grande. Tutti i miei sogni distrutti,” Harry sospira. “Grazie, amico.”  
“Scusamiiii.” Louis sorride affettuosamente, allungando una mano per accarezzargli la spalla per consolarlo.  
“Oh, non scusarti con me adesso, ti odio,” Harry restringe gli occhi. “Un giorno ti dimostrerò che ti sbagli.”  
“Sì sì, certo. Aspetterò,” mormora il castano sarcasticamente.  
“Stronzo…” ripete Harry sottovoce, sollevando una mano dal volante e dando una pacca a Louis senza guardarlo negli occhi, mantenendo lo sguardo sulla strada.  
“Cosa hai detto Harry? Non ho sentito,” Louis accosta una mano verso l’orecchio.  
“Ho detto che ti odio. Sei un idiota!” Esclama Harry, alzando la voce.  
“Un po’ drammatico, non credi? Sono soltanto onesto. Non puoi criticare l’onestà.” Si difende Louis.  
“Va bene, basta così. Prenderò i miei talenti segreti e li utilizzerò altrove,” decide Harry, alzando la testa in segno di sfida. “Grosso errore. Grande! _Enorme_!”  
“Che cosa?” Louis ridacchia di nuovo. “Stai davvero citando Pretty Woman?”  
“Uhm, certo che sì, Lou,” risponde Harry scrollando le spalle. “È una frase iconica e non c’è modo migliore per chiudere una discussione.”  
“Ma, non stai davvero chiudendo la conversazione. Stai ancora guidando e non puoi andartene così…” sottolinea Louis, trattenendo un sorriso. “Quindiiii-”  
Harry lo guarda imbronciato. “Lasciami in pace.”  
Louis si morde il labbro inferiore, cercando di non ridere di nuovo. Prendere in giro Harry è ancora divertente e non lo stanca mai. “Awww Harry.”  
“Non farmi arrabbiare ancora di più,” borbotta il riccio. “La conversazione è ufficialmente chiusa, cancellata, finita.”  
“Ok.” Louis ghigna.  
“Ok.” Harry cerca di apparire indifferente.  
Louis alza un sopracciglio. “Ok.”  
“Ok,” ripete Harry, questa volta con tono deciso.  
“Oook.” Louis trascina appositamente la O, prendendo in giro il riccio con tono malizioso.  
Harry fa del suo meglio per non rispondere o reagire, tenendo le labbra unite, reprimendo un sorriso affondando i denti nel labbri inferiore. E ancora una volta Louis vorrebbe soltanto ridere di lui perché è così tenero e carino.  
“Ok, _ma_ -” scoppia improvvisamente Harry, non riuscendo a restare zitto per più di trenta secondi. “Sai in cosa sono davvero bravo?”  
“Hmm, proverò ad indovinare. La fotografia?”  
“Eh, quello è il mio secondo lavoro,” scherza Harry. “Quello che mi riesce bene è inventare storie e scenari ipotetici.”  
“Oh certo, certo,” annuisce Louis, come se avesse dovuto saperlo. “Quindi immagino che tu ne abbia uno per me?”  
“Si, sei pronto?” Sorride Harry scioccamente  
“Sono sempre pronto, Styles.”  
“Ok.” Il riccio lo guarda brevemente. “E non interrompermi per favore, devo impostare correttamente la scena.”  
“Oh, non preoccuparti, starò zitto.” Louis sospira forte, appoggiandosi allo schienale.  
“Prova ad immaginarlo, ok?” Inizia Harry, la voce cupa per adattarsi alla scena che vuole ricreare. “Quindi, sei in piedi sul tetto di un edificio di settanta piani-”  
“Settanta piani?” Lo interrompe Louis. “Perché mai dovrei-”  
“Lou, ti ho appena detto di non interrompermi!” Esclama Harry.  
“Ok sì, lo so, ma non capisco il contesto,” Louis si acciglia.  
“Sto cercando di creare un bel contesto, se me lo permetti,” risponde il riccio.  
“Va bene, va bene,” Louis si accomoda di nuovo contro il sedile, mettendo i piedi sul cruscotto. “Per favore, continua.”  
Harry rilascia un sospiro, schiarendosi la gola e facendo scivolare le mani sul volante. “Comunque, come dicevo prima di essere _bruscamente_ interrotto… sei in piedi sul bordo di un palazzo. È notte, la città è tranquilla e soffia un vento forte.”  
“Semplicemente non capisco perché dovrei andare in giro sul tetto di un grattacielo per divertimento…” borbotta Louis tra sé e sé, disturbando ancora una volta il riccio.  
“Louis, dai! Dico sul serio!” Si lamenta Harry, non riuscendo a sembrare veramente turbato e mettendosi a ridere. “Per favore, lasciami finire.”  
“Mi dispiace Haz, scusami.” Louis alza le mani in segno di resa. “Non riesco proprio ad immaginarlo, ci sto provando.”  
“Beh, se mi permettessi di descrivere l’intero scenario, forse alla fine saresti in grado di farlo.”  
“Ti capisco, più o meno, ma ho così tante domande che fluttuano nella mia mente, non posso fare a meno di porle ad alta voce. Sai cosa intendo.”  
“Sei impossibile.” Sospira Harry, scuotendo la testa. “Ok, se hai finito con le domande vorrei tornare al mio racconto ipotetico.”  
“Oh bene, continua a raccontare,” ridacchia Louis.  
“Oh mio Dio…” geme Harry, ridendo e mostrando le fossette. “Ad ogni modo, ti trovi su questo edificio molto alto a tarda notte, godendoti la vista. Ma poi, dal nulla, senti un urlo proveniente dal basso e poiché sei sempre troppo curioso, ti sporgi per vedere cosa sta succedendo e rimani senza fiato. Scopri che è un tuo amico che pende da un lato dell’edificio-”  
“E perché questo mio presunto amico pende da un edificio nel cuore della notte?” Domanda Louis, perplesso. “Chi lo farebbe?”  
“Senti, non sappiamo perché le persone fanno determinate cose, okay? Chissà qual è la loro situazione, cosa gli passa per la testa.” Insiste Harry, proseguendo con la sua storia. “Sei l’unica persona che può salvare il tuo amico prima che cada. C’è una gigante pista di atterraggio gonfiabile allestita nella parte inferiore dell’edificio, lungo la strada, e-”  
“Aspetta, aspetta, _aspetta_.” Louis lo ferma di nuovo, alzando una mano. “Ma chi ha allestito la pista di atterraggio e perché sono l’unico che può salvarlo?”  
“ _Looooouueeeeeh_!” Esclama Harry, sollevando una mano dal volante per schiaffeggiargli la coscia. “Non posso crederci, lo stai facendo apposta, vero? Tutto quello che ti ho chiesto è di restare zitto per farmi finire di spiegare e non ci riesci! Ma se vuoi saperlo, i soccorritori hanno montato il tutto.”  
“Quindi…? Perché non possono salvare loro il mio amico?” Dice il giovane accigliato. “Voglio dire, è il loro lavoro. E se sono già lì sotto-”  
“No! Per il bene di questa ipotetica situazione,” sottolinea Harry, lanciando nuovamente un’occhiataccia a Louis. “Solo _tu_ puoi salvarlo. Ti dicono che c’è una probabilità del 60% di sopravvivere alla caduta, se decidi di saltare. Quindi la domanda è, Louis Tomlinson, rischieresti tutto e salteresti per salvare il tuo amico da morte certa?”  
“Hmm, 60% di possibilità, interessante…” Louis fa una pausa, pensando a cosa farebbe. “Ma ho una domanda.”  
“Certo che ce l’hai, non mi aspettavo niente di meno.” Harry scuote la testa con un sospiro. “Sì Louis, dimmi. Qual è la tua domanda?”  
“Sei tu il mio amico?” Domanda Louis, guardando intensamente il riccio.  
“Non lo so, vuoi che sia io?” Domanda Harry. “Questo cambia la tua risposta?”  
“Devo solo sapere per chi sto esattamente rischiando la vita, prima di decidere. Capisci cosa intendo?”  
“Hmm giusto, suppongo di sì. Okay, facciamo che io sono l’amico,” decide Harry. “Sono laggiù che pendo da un edificio di settanta piani, urlo dal terrore, chiedendo di essere salvato.”  
“Allora salterei.” Risponde Louis senza esitare.  
“Rischieresti la tua vita per me?”  
“Certo che lo farei, in un batter d’occhio.” Insiste Louis, senza nemmeno pensarci.  
“E se le tue possibilità di sopravvivere fossero inferiori?” Chiede di nuovo il riccio, aumentando la posta in gioco. “Tipo il 40%? O il 20%?”  
“Non importa Harry, per te salterei lo stesso.” Risponde Louis onestamente. Salterebbe anche se non ci fosse nessuna speranza di salvezza per lui, non ci penserebbe due volte.  
Harry fa una pausa, il respiro che aumenta mentre assapora la sua risposta genuina. Lo sguardo del riccio è concentrato sulla strada, la fronte corrugata e il volto pensieroso. Harry non dice una parola per diversi minuti e Louis inizia a supporre che sia finita anche questa conversazione, fino a quando l’amico non ricomincia a parlare, con voce calma e seria.  
“Anche io salterei per te.”  
  


▵ ▲ ▵

  
  
  
Quando arrivano al Lucille’s Diner, Harry e Louis stanno morendo di fame.  
Per fortuna, il ristorante è ancora aperto anche dopo tutti quegli anni, anche se non sembra che ci siano molte persone all’interno.  
Camminare nel ristorante lo fa tornare indietro nel tempo; tutto sembra esattamente uguale a vent’anni prima: la carta da parati, le piastrelle del pavimento, persino il juke box dove passavano le ore a ballare è ancora lì, in un angolo del locale.  
Non chiedono nemmeno ad un cameriere dove sedersi, entrambi si dirigono verso il tavolo nella zona posteriore, proprio accanto al juke box. E sì, quello era il _loro_ tavolo preferito, nessuno si è mai seduto in quel posto tranne loro due, era quasi di loro proprietà. Le loro iniziali sono ancora scolpite nel legno, nascoste sotto il portatovaglioli. È così strano trovarsi di nuovo in quel luogo, a Louis viene in mente l’immagine di Harry mentre intaglia minuziosamente le loro lettere sul tavolo, giorno dopo giorno. Ora i segni sono vecchi e smussati, ammorbiditi nel legno, ed è strano pensare a quanto tempo è passato dall’ultima volta che è stato in quel posto.  
“Ci sono solo due ragazzi che dopo anni insistono ancora per sedersi allo stesso tavolo.”  
“Lucille!” Esclamano Harry e Louis all’unisono mentre guardano la donna anziana avvicinarsi. Si alzano dalle sedie per salutare la donna e abbracciarla.  
“È così bello vederti.” Dice Louis. Non riesce a credere che Lucille sia ancora la proprietaria di quel posto, ma probabilmente non trova il coraggio di venderlo.  
“È bello vederti di nuovo qua, Louis,” Lucille lo abbraccia calorosamente prima di girarsi per salutare Harry. “Anche tu, Harry.”  
“Non posso credere che ti ricordi ancora di noi,” esclama il riccio, esprimendo lo stesso pensiero di Louis.  
“Oh smettetela miei cari, certo che mi ricordo di voi. Come potrei dimenticarvi?” Risponde la donna dolcemente. “Siete entrambi diventati così belli, lasciatevi guardare.”  
Harry e Louis girano sul posto per farsi ammirare, allargando le braccia. “Ta-dah!”  
Lucille ride divertita di fronte al loro spettacolino. “Harry, sei diventato così alto e Louis-”  
“Oh, per favore, menti e dì che sono alto pure io,” scherza Louis, ma potrebbe anche essere serio mentre si alza sulle punte. “Non so cosa sia successo, sto ancora crescendo mi sa.”  
“Aww Lou!” Esclama Harry, mettendogli un braccio sopra la spalla e spingendolo a tornare alla sua normale altezza. “Non c’è niente di sbagliato nell’essere bassi.”  
“Sei un bullo.” Louis pizzica il fianco del riccio, facendolo ridere. “E per tua informazione non sono basso, sono _nella_ _media_.”  
Certo, Louis è ancora amareggiato dal fatto che Harry sia più alto di lui. Ma non importa quante volte si misuri, l’altezza del suo corpo da adulto è sempre 1,70, che è totalmente nella media, ma comunque. Ucciderebbe per poter essere più alto del riccio, o almeno della stessa altezza. Fanculo alle gambe lunghe dell’amico.  
Harry sorride e Louis sa che lo sta prendendo in giro. Insiste per mettere in mostra la sua altezza e per screditarlo. Ancora una volta, fanculo a quelle gambe lunghe.  
Lucille sorride mentre li osserva. “Mi scalda il cuore vedere che siete ancora insieme. Eravate così carini, sempre insieme appiccicati.”  
Harry vorrebbe rispondere, ma decide di chiudere la bocca e sorride calorosamente. “È davvero bello vederti Lucille. Non sei invecchiata di un giorno.”  
“Oh, smettila Harry,” risponde la donna con un sorriso luminoso.  
“Sono serio, sei una bellissima signora,” Harry si muove verso la donna, avvolgendole un braccio attorno alle spalle e sporgendosi verso di lei.  
“Ragazzo sfacciato,” Lucille gli dà una pacca sulla guancia. “Sei così prezioso, ma temo di avere ormai troppe rughe per essere considerata una vera bellezza.”  
“Sciocchezze, sei stupenda,” interviene Louis, mettendosi al lato opposto a quello del riccio. La donna è un po’ più bassa di lui e si adatta comodamente tra lui ed Harry.  
“Siete entrambi due adorabili ragazzi. Oh, quanto mi siete mancati, voi e tutte le vostre buffonate,” risponde Lucille, felice di ritrovarsi insieme ai suoi ragazzi. È sempre stata una sorta di figura materna per loro, e Louis vorrebbe aver mantenuto i contatti con lei. “Farò qualsiasi cosa per voi. Prendete pure ciò che volete, offre la casa.”  
Harry e Louis scuotono la testa. “Oh no Lucille, per favore-”  
“No, insisto. Non capita tutti i giorni che i miei ragazzi preferiti mi facciano visita.” La donna sorride, abbracciandoli affettuosamente. “Che ne dite del solito?”  
“Lo ricordi ancora?” Domanda Harry sorpreso.  
“Mi dimentico molte cose, ma non potrei mai dimenticare il vostro ordine preferito. Tre frappè, uno alla vaniglia, uno alla banana e uno alla fragola da dividere, con panna montata e un cesto di patatine,” recita la donna facilmente. “E se avete molta fame, aggiungerò un paio di hamburger.”  
“Sembra incredibile,” dice Louis. “Tu sei incredibile, Lucille.”  
La donna stringe ancora una volta i due ragazzi prima di correre verso la cucina. Harry e Louis si sistemano al loro tavolo, sedendosi uno di fronte all’altro mentre si rilassano contro la pelle consumata delle sedie. Dopo qualche minuto, Lucille esce dalla cucina tenendo un vassoio pieno di cibo tra le mani.  
Louis ed Harry fanno un casino assurdo mentre dividono il loro frappè alla fragola, come sempre; il loro metodo non è mai stato molto solido. Ma a prescindere dal caos, il cibo è buono come sempre, se non meglio.  
Mentre mangiano, Louis non riesce a smettere di pensare a come Lucille ha pensato che fossero ancora insieme. Diciamo che non riesce a smettere di pensare al concetto di stare insieme al riccio in generale. Lui ed Harry _insieme_ , come una coppia, una cosa sola.  
Lucille l’ha detto come se fosse la cosa più normale del mondo, come se pensasse che fossero sempre stati fidanzati, anche quando erano due adolescenti giovani e stupidi. Louis suppone non ci sia molto da dire a riguardo, visto che da piccoli erano inseparabili. Sarebbe logico supporre che tra loro sia nato l’amore, col passare del tempo.  
Louis fissa Harry dall’altra parte del tavolo, quasi non ascolta quello che sta blaterando l’amico riguardo un incubo dove è quasi morto. All’inizio Louis l’ha ascoltato attentamente, ma poi è rimasto ipnotizzato dalla bocca del riccio. Come le sue labbra piene e rosse si muovono per produrre le parole, la voce profonda, calda e sciropposa come miele. Quelle labbra morbide e meravigliosamente baciabili, incorniciate da fossette adorabili. Louis adora quelle fossette che compaiono sulle guance di Harry quando ride. Dio, quando Harry sorride – quella piccola risata felice che sembra sempre far brillare e far diventare i suoi occhi ancora più verdi e luminosi. È così carino che Louis potrebbe guardarlo per ore senza annoiarsi mai.  
“Cosa? C’è qualcosa che non va nella mia faccia?” Dice Harry mentre si pulisce con un tovagliolo e aggrotta le sopracciglia.  
“Huh?” Louis sbatte le palpebre, improvvisamente consapevole che sta fissando il riccio da qualche minuto. “No- uh, no. Il tuo viso è a posto, è perfetto.”  
Le guance di Harry diventano di una leggera sfumatura di rosa e si morde un labbro.  
“Oh, uh no… voglio dire, tu sei _perfetto_ \- ovviamente, ma non intendevo che, uhm- ehm…” balbetta Louis, arrossendo a sua volta. Riesce a sentire la sua faccia andare a fuoco mentre tenta di dare una spiegazione. “Non importa…”  
Harry sorride dolcemente, guardandosi il grembo mentre si toglie un ricciolo dal viso per metterlo dietro l’orecchio. E Louis pensa che sia bellissimo, fottutamente bellissimo. Non solo, Louis trova che ogni cosa dell’amico sia affascinante. I riccioli scuri, il sorriso, la risata, la voce, l’odore, le fossette, gli occhi. _Harry_.  
E più lo ammette a se stesso, più si sente bene. Per tutta la settimana Louis ha provato una crescente attrazione per il suo migliore amico, e non in senso oggettivo. Ma la cosa divertente è che l’attrazione che prova non gli sembra affatto strana, si sente… giusto?  
“Lou?” Lo chiama Harry, la voce profonda e preoccupata.  
“Hmm?” Louis torna di nuovo alla realtà. Da quanto tempo stava fissando Harry, quella volta? Deve smettere di farlo.  
La bocca del riccio si allarga in un sorriso. “Tutto bene?”  
“Oh sì, sto bene. Scusami,” sussurra, mentre il rossore invade le sue guance e il collo.  
Harry annuisce lentamente. “Ok, bene.”  
“Uhm, quindi… chissà se quel coso funziona ancora,” Louis inclina la testa verso il jukebox, nel disperato tentativo di cambiare argomento e distogliere l’attenzione dalle sue guance arrossate.  
Harry segue lo sguardo di Louis verso il jukebox, scrollando le spalle. “Non sarei sorpreso se andasse ancora.”  
“Vediamo.” Louis si alza dalla sedia e inizia a toccare i pulsanti del jukebox per scegliere il disco giusto. Il vecchio aggeggio ritorna gradualmente in vita e sembra che la selezione musicale non sia stata aggiornata negli ultimi vent’anni.  
Tanti anni prima, Louis ed Harry avevano capito come usare gratuitamente il jukebox, bastava toccarlo leggermente su un fianco - o forse schiaffeggiarlo grossolanamente- in un certo punto per due volte di fila. In questo modo, il jukebox partiva senza inserire la monetina e riproduceva automaticamente l’intero catalogo senza fermarsi dopo ogni singola canzone. Poteva andare avanti all’infinito, fino a suonare tutte le canzoni presenti all’interno, ed è per questo che Louis ed Harry avevano memorizzato facilmente tutte le tracce disponibili. Entrambi rimangono sorpresi quando scoprono che il jukebox è stato aggiornato con nuova musica, un’occasione più unica che rara che ha emozionato sia Harry che Louis  
Louis ride tra sé e sé mentre cerca la canzone perfetta da ascoltare, elettrizzato dal fatto di riuscire a riconoscere tutte le canzoni presenti nella macchina. Si gira e lancia ad Harry un lungo sguardo. “Oh Harry, questa la adorerai!”  
“Mi stai facendo paura con quella faccia,” risponde il riccio con tono preoccupato.  
C’erano soltanto due canzoni importanti nel repertorio di Harry e Louis, due canzoni che, in qualsiasi momento, li avrebbero portati a cantare e ballare senza sosta. Una di queste canzoni era ovviamente _U Can’t Touch This_ , la preferita di Louis. Ma la preferita di Harry era un’altra, dove si ballava di meno e si cantava di più.  
Quindi, quando le prime note di _Waterfalls_ dei TLC iniziano a suonare dal jukebox, Harry scoppia immediatamente a ridere, facendo cadere la testa sul tavolo. L’amico era _ossessionato_ da quella canzone, completamente ossessionato. Harry voleva che cantassero questa canzone perennemente nella sua stanza, con tutte le mosse di danza che i TLC facevano nel video musicale. Dopo un po’, Harry era riuscito a memorizzare il pezzo rap di Left Eye nella sua interezza e Louis, per prenderlo in giro, gli chiedeva di cantarglielo in qualsiasi occasione. Harry era diventato velocissimo nel cantare la parte rap, probabilmente Louis non lo aveva mai sentito parlare così velocemente in tutta la sua vita.  
“Nooooo,” Harry alza la testa e geme.  
Louis sorride da orecchio ad orecchio, dirigendosi verso il riccio. “Dai Haz, so che vuoi…”  
“Ti odio.” Sussurra Harry, portandosi le mani al viso e scuotendo la testa. “Ti odio da morire! Come osi!”  
“È la nostra canzone!” Louis mette il broncio, cercando di togliere le mani dal viso del riccio per tirarlo in piedi. “Non puoi non cantare la nostra canzone Harry. Per favore!”  
“E se non me la ricordo?”  
“Quante volte devo dirti che è impossibile che tu l’abbia dimenticata? Non è qualcosa che si può dimenticare.” Louis inizia subito dopo a cantare la strofa della canzone. “ _Don’t go chasing waterfalls, please stick to the rivers and the lakes that you’re used to. I know that you’re gonna have it your way or nothing at all. But I think you’re moving too fast.”_  
Louis canta la maggior parte della canzone da solo, scandendo bene la parole senza insistere a far cantare il riccio, che si limita semplicemente a guardarlo e a sorridere. Non importa se Harry non vuole cantare con lui, importa soltanto che si metta a cantare durante la parte rap del brano. Louis non ha trascorso ore e ore ad ascoltare Harry perfezionare le parole per poi non sentirlo cantare in pubblico.  
“Ok Harry, eccolo. Hai avuto un sacco di tempo per prepararti. Questo è il tuo momento di brillare.” Lo incoraggia il giovane. “Rendimi fiero di te.”  
Sembra quasi che Harry non abbia nessuna intenzione di cantare, sentendosi in imbarazzo a causa delle persone che lo stanno osservando all’interno del locale. Infine però, fa un respiro profondo e inizia a recitare perfettamente la parte rap di Left Eye.  
 _“I seen rainbow yesterday,_ _but too many storms have come and gone leavin’ a trace of not on god-given ray. Is it because my life is ten shades of gray? I pray all ten fade away, seldom praise him for the sunny days. And like his promise is true, only my faith can undo, the many chances I blew, to bring my life to anew. Clear blue and unconditional skies have dried the tears from my eyes, no more lonely cries.”_  
Louis non può fare a meno di sorridere per tutto il tempo, guardando il suo migliore amico esibirsi come quando erano due adolescenti. Sulla fronte di Harry si forma una piccola ruga mentre cerca di ricordare le parole giuste; la voce è lenta e precisa, ed è sorprendente quanto possa essere veloce nel parlare senza sbagliare nemmeno una sillaba.  
 _“My only bleedin’ hope_ _is for the folk who can’t cope with such an endurin’ pain that it keeps ‘em in the pourin’ rain. Who's to blame for tootin’ caine in your own vein?_  
 _ _What a shame, you shoot and aim for someone else’s brain. You claim the insane and name this day in time, for fallin’ prey to crime. I say the system got you victim to your own mind.”__  
 _“Dreams are hopeless aspirations in hopes of comin’ true.”_ Harry tende il braccio sopra la spalla di Louis. _“Believe in yourself, the rest is up to me and you.”_  
Louis applaude alla fine della canzone, guardando Harry al suo fianco. “Te l’ho detto che l’avresti ricordata.”  
“Non ho mai detto di non ricordarla, stavo soltanto mettendo alla prova la tua fiducia nei miei confronti.” Dice Harry compiaciuto.  
“Non ho mai dubitato di te, nemmeno per un secondo. Questo è il tuo vero talento segreto.”  
“No, ti ho detto che il mio talento segreto è giocare a calcio,” insiste Harry.  
“Smettila di dire cazzate e accetta il complimento.” Louis tocca il petto del riccio con un dito.  
Harry prende la mano di Louis tra le sue. “Farò ciò che voglio.”  
Il jukebox continua a suonare alle loro spalle e, dato che sono già carichi e accaldati, continuano a canticchiare tutte le loro canzoni preferite degli anni ’90.  
“ _Yo, I’ll tell you what I want, what I really, really want!_ ” Louis urla in faccia ad Harry le parole di apertura di Wannabe delle Spice Girls.  
“ _So, tell me what you want, what you really, really want!_ ” Grida Harry a sua volta.  
“ _I wanna! I wanna! I wanna! I wanna!”_ Louis saltella intorno al riccio. _“I wanna really, really, really wanna zig-a-zig, ahh_!”  
 _“If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends.”_ Cantano all’unisono, ma più che cantare stanno urlando. _“Make it last forever, friendship never ends…”_  
Continuano a cantare quando inizia a suonare _“C’est la vie”_ di B*witched; entrambi saltellano e ballano intorno alla tavola intonando il successo pop irlandese.  
 _“Say it will!”_ Canta Harry, usando delle cannucce come microfono.  
 _“Say you won’t,”_ ribatte Louis, muovendo i fianchi contro il suo migliore amico.  
 _“Say you’ll do what i don’t!”_ Cantano insieme, schiena contro schiena.  
 _“Say you’re true!”_ Harry indica Louis con un dito.  
 _“Say to me!”_ Louis prende le loro mani e se lo porta al petto.  
 _“C’est la vie!”_ I due ragazzi abbassano la testa e urlano, alzando le mani in aria.  
Entrambi si emozionano in modo imbarazzante quando parte “[I’ll Be There For You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fg9pkAYvrSM)” nel vecchio jukebox. Harry e Louis adoravano guardare Friends insieme e questa è una delle loro canzoni preferite.  
 _“It’s like you’re always stuck in second gear, when it hasn’t been your day, your week, your month, or even your year…”_  
 _“I’ll be there for you!”_ Louis saltella senza sosta, agitando le mani.  
Harry fa finta di suonare la batteria usando le cannucce sopra la testa di Louis. _“When the rain starts to pour.”_  
 _“I’ll be there for you!”_ Il castano ci prova a cantare decentemente senza stonare, ma non ci riesce ed entrambi ridono forte.  
 _“Like I’ve been there before.”_ Harry recupera alcune cannucce cadute a terra e le lancia verso Louis.  
Louis questa volta decide di contrattaccare e lancia a sua le cannucce verso il riccio. _“I’ll be there for you!”_  
 _“Cuz you’re there for me too.”_ Louis ed Harry cantano insieme l’ultima frase della canzone.  
 _“You gotta Be”_ di Des’ree è quella canzone che permetteva loro di dimostrare chi fosse a cantare più forte. Anche se non hanno mai determinato chi fosse a cantare – o urlare – più forte. Il divertimento è sempre stato quello di urlare insieme, non importa il risultato finale.  
“ _You gotta be bad, you gotta be bold, you gotta be wiser!”_ Esclama Louis cercando di superare la voce del riccio.  
 _“You gotta be hard, you gotta be tough, you gotta be stronger.”_ Harry, in qualche modo, riesce ad urlare più forte di lui, raggiungendo livelli impressionanti.  
 _“You gotta be cool, you gotta be calm, you gotta stay together.”_ Entrambi urlando insieme, sicuramente qualche bicchiere deve essersi rotto in cucina a causa dei loro acuti. _“All I know, all I know, love will save the day.”_  
Rallentano la loro danza selvaggia e non coordinata per cantare insieme il testo tranquillo di “Wonderwall” degli Oasis.  
 _“And all the roads we have to walk are winding.”_ Dice Louis, utilizzando di proposito una voce esageratamente nasale.  
 _“And all the lights that lead us there are blinding.”_ Continua il riccio, cercando di non ridere e copiando la voce del maggiore.  
 _“There are many things that I would like to say to you, but I don’t know how. Because maybe, you’re gonna be the one that saves me. And after all you’re my wonderwall!”_  
Harry e Louis tornano subito a ballare senza sosta quando parte “Fantasy” di Mariah Carey.  
Harry canticchia drammaticamente mentre Louis gli gira intorno.  
Quando “Finally” di Cece Peniston esce dalle casse, Harry prende le sembianze di un modello in passerella, girovagando per il locale come se fosse ad una sfilata. Era solito rubare gli occhiali da sole di Gemma, sua sorella, e raccogliere i capelli lunghi in due minuscole trecce, indossando una sciarpa di piume colorata. E tutto ciò è assolutamente vero, ci sono prove fotografiche che possono testimoniarlo. Louis era solito fare la parte del paparazzo e scattava un sacco di foto all’amico. Era così divertente.  
C’erano due canzoni sulle quali Louis poteva contare per far ballare Harry in modo sensuale; “Vogue” di Madonna seguita da “What is Love” di Haddaway. E ovviamente, Finally.  
 _“Finally! You’ve come along. The way I feel about you it just can’t be wrong.”_ Harry gira per la stanza urlando le frasi della canzone. _“If you only knew the way I feel about you I just can’t describe.”_  
Il riccio si agita attorno a Louis, che non riesce a smettere di ridere per poter cantare insieme all’amico. Prima era divertente vedere Harry ballare e strusciarsi ovunque, ma ora che Harry è adulto non sa come comportarsi, anche se l’intera situazione gli piace.  
 _“Finaaally!”_ Harry strilla ancora più forte in falsetto, facendo quasi cadere Louis a terra per il troppo ridere. _“It has happened to me, right in front of my face and I just cannot hide it!”_  
Per fortuna, Harry va in bagno quando inizia _“Kiss me”_ di Sixpence None The Richer. Era una delle canzoni preferite di Louis, fino a quando non ha iniziato ad ascoltare i testi dei vari brani. E ora che ci pensa bene, cosa cavolo dicono tutte queste canzoni? Ovviamente, le ha sentite innumerevoli volte ma non ha mai prestato attenzione alle parole, non come sta facendo in quel momento. Sembra che vogliano dirgli qualcosa, questa canzone in particolare…  
“Kiss me down by the broken tree house. Swing me, upon its hanging tire.” Louis canticchia le parole tra sé e sé, sorpreso. “ _Kiss me beneath the milky twilight, lead me out on the moonlight floor. Lift your open hand, strike up the band and make the fireflies dance, silver moon’s sparking. So kiss me…”_  
Lui ed Harry si sono sempre cantati queste canzoni e Louis non ha mai fatto caso al testo, ma ora cantarsi in faccia certe cose sarebbe… mortificante. Prima, il pensiero di baciare Harry non gli era mai passato per la testa, ora invece sembra attraversare la sua mente ogni cinque secondi. La sola idea di baciare il riccio gli fa battere forte il cuore, sente la pelle scaldarsi e la bocca secca. Gli sembra di stare per morire, se deve essere sincero. Che diavolo gli sta succedendo? Avere una cotta per qualcuno da adulti è così imbarazzante?  
Perché è così, no? Ha una cotta. Louis ha una stupida e imbarazzante cotta per il suo amico. Fantastico.  
Quando Harry torna dal bagno, inizia un’altra delle loro canzoni preferite e Louis capisce che anche quel testo è abbastanza angosciante e imbarazzante da cantare. Non ci sono canzoni normali o neutrali in quel jukebox? Meglio ancora, ci sono canzoni normali in tutti gli anni ’90? Tra tutte le canzoni possibili, perché quel vecchio oggetto deve suonare proprio _“Lovefool”_ dei The Cardigans? Il titolo da solo gli fa venire voglia di buttarsi da una scogliera, ma Louis decide di non pensarci troppo e di continuare a divertirsi.  
 _“Love me, love me!”_ Canta Harry mentre girano senza senso su loro stessi. _“You say that you love me.”_  
 _“Fool me, fool me.”_ Louis quasi inciampa nei piedi del riccio, mentre Harry lo fa roteare. _“Go on and fool me.”_  
 _“Love me, love me.”_ Il riccio continua a girare in tondo, i capelli che gli ricadono sul viso. _“I know that you need me.”_  
Louis smette di girare e questa volta è Harry che inciampa, cadendo sgraziatamente tra le sue braccia. “I can’t care about anything but you.”  
Ascoltano ogni singola traccia del jukebox, da Shania Twain a The Fresh Prince’s. Chiunque entra nel locale pensa semplicemente che sono ubriachi e a loro va più che bene, continuano a cantare e a ballare indisturbati. Dovrebbe essere una situazione alquanto imbarazzante, ma ad Harry e Louis non importa. Si sentono completamente a proprio agio l’uno con l’altro e si stanno divertendo come quando erano due adolescenti.  
Ridono per tutto il tempo così forte che gli vengono le lacrime agli occhi, i fianchi che sbattono tra loro. Alla fine, la musica si interrompe ed entrambi sono sfiniti, stanchi e appagati.  
Prima di tornare a casa, Harry e Louis si assicurano di aiutare Lucille a pulire il ristorante e il casino che hanno fatto. Sapendo che la donna non gli farà pagare nulla, è il minimo che possono fare. La ringraziano generosamente per tutto, abbracciandola e baciandola prima di avviarsi verso l’auto.  
Louis deve essersi assopito durante il viaggio in macchina perché la prima cosa che vede quando apre gli occhi è il petto di Harry. Il riccio lo sta tenendo tra le braccia e lo sta trasportando dentro casa. Louis non dice nulla, perfettamente soddisfatto di potersi appoggiare contro il petto caldo dell’amico.  
Il riccio lo posiziona dolcemente sul letto king size e non deve aver capito che in realtà Louis è sveglio perché procede a togliergli le scarpe e a rimboccargli le coperte.  
“Buonanotte Lou.” Sussurra Harry.  
“Haz…” dice Louis con tono assonnato, prendendo il polso del riccio prima che se ne vada. “Grazie. Non solo per questo, ma per tutto…”  
“Di niente, Louis,” Harry sorride dolcemente, il volto morbido e perfetto. “Ci vediamo domani.”  
Louis annuisce, ma non ha ancora lasciato andare il polso dell’amico. Avverte Harry provare ad allontanarsi, ma Louis stringe di nuovo il suo braccio. “Harry, aspetta…”  
“Hmm?” Mormora piano, guardando la mano del castano stringere il suo polso  
“Resti con me?” Domanda sottovoce, proprio come faceva quando erano bambini dopo aver passato un’intera giornata insieme. Probabilmente sta chiedendo troppo, ma gli manca dormire con Harry – Dio, gli manca così tanto. Rannicchiarsi contro Harry nel loro piccolo letto d’infanzia, avere i riccioli ribelli dell’amico che gli solleticano il viso. Il concetto di spazio personale completamente insignificante, gli arti di Harry che sembravano essere dappertutto, perfettamente intrecciati con i suoi. Non c’era niente di più bello che essere circondato da Harry.  
Tra le braccia dell’altro, Louis si sentiva sempre al sicuro. Era così facile spingere tutto il resto nell’angolo più lontano della sua mente, i problemi si dissolvevano come per magia. E adesso, più di ogni altra cosa, Louis ha bisogno di questo.  
“Oh Lou, io…” Harry scuote la testa, senza terminare la frase. “Non posso… voglio dire, devo tornare a casa… devo, uhm-”  
“Per favore, solo un po’…” Louis sposta la mano verso le basso per allacciarla a quella del riccio, avvertendo l’agitazione dell’amico. Tutto quello che vuole è che Harry rimanga con lui. “Solo qualche coccola.”  
Anche nell’oscurità della stanza, Louis riesce a vedere il conflitto sul suo volto. Abbassa lo sguardo sulle loro mani intrecciate, apparendo quasi paralizzato da quel semplice gesto. Harry sta combattendo con se stesso; una parte di lui vuole disperatamente restare, Louis riesce a percepirlo negli occhi dell’altro, ma l’altra parte sente il bisogno di andarsene per proteggersi.  
Oggi sono stati benissimo insieme, sembra quasi di essere tornati indietro nel tempo. Oggi non ci sono stati muri tra loro, nessun imbarazzo, ma solo due persone che hanno in comune tantissime cose. Due persone che si completano, in tutti i sensi. E Louis vuole che rimangano così il più a lungo possibile, anche se soltanto per una notte. Spera con tutto il cuore che non sia soltanto per una notte, che continueranno ad essere uniti senza che la realtà e la vita adulta li separi di nuovo.  
Ma Harry sembra capirlo, capisce come si sente Louis in quel momento e sembra quasi sentirsi allo stesso modo. E proprio così, finalmente il riccio cede, annuendo lentamente con la testa come se anche lui avesse bisogno di questo.  
Si toglie le scarpe e si arrampica sul letto accanto a lui. Louis si rannicchia contro Harry e appoggia la testa sul suo petto, chiudendo gli occhi e sospirando forte. All’inizio Harry è un po’ rigido, a malapena si muove, Louis percepisce soltanto l’alzarsi e l’abbassarsi del suo petto. A poco a poco però, la tensione svanisce abbandonando i suoi muscoli, e il giovane ammorbidisce il corpo contro il suo. Appoggia la mano sulla schiena di Louis, facendo scorrere le dita lungo la sua colonna vertebrale.  
Non ci vuole molto perché la stanchezza accumulata durante la giornata prenda il sopravvento fino a farli addormentare dolcemente l’uno tra le braccia dell’altro, con Harry che abbraccia timidamente il riccio, le gambe intrecciate sotto le coperte.  
E quella notte, Louis dorme bene per la prima volta da quando ha compiuto trent’anni.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Capitolo dieci

**Now In A Minute**  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo dieci.**  
  
  


****  
  
  


  
Louis si sveglia con morbidi riccioli che gli solleticano il viso, l’odore facilmente riconoscibile di lavanda e miele impregnato nel tessuto delle sue lenzuola di seta. Non ha bisogno di aprire gli occhi per sapere che Harry sta ancora dormendo profondamente nel suo letto, il corpo caldo contro il suo. Le braccia e gli arti del giovane sono avvolti attorno a lui, tenendolo stretto come se avesse paura che potesse scivolare via. Anche se il letto di Louis è enorme, i due sono attorcigliati insieme su una piccola porzione di esso, i corpi intrecciati, lasciando tre quarti del letto vuoto.  
Louis si sistema meglio al suo fianco per guardare spudoratamente Harry dormire - che sa essere una cosa un po’ inquietante, ma in qualche modo per lui è confortante. Harry dorme come un angelo, un angelo meravigliosamente dolce; tutti i suoi lineamenti sono morbidi e rilassati e le ciglia lunghe e sottili si aprono sulle guance delicate, l’espressione serena. Louis si ritrova affascinato dai leggeri sbuffi d’aria che sfuggono dalle sue labbra leggermente divaricate, il respiro calmo e costante.  
Sebbene Harry sia più grande di lui, il suo corpo è raggomitolato contro il suo petto e sembra così piccolo. Louis gli allontana delicatamente una lunga ciocca di capelli dalla fronte, affascinato dalla naturale inclinazione del giovane al suo tocco, anche mentre dorme. È quasi istintivo il modo in cui cerca il calore del palmo di Louis, inseguendo l’attenzione delle sue dita.  
Se avesse dovuto restare qui per sempre, in questo letto, impigliato tra le braccia di Harry, Louis non si sarebbe mai lamentato. Osserva fisso mentre Harry si sposta nel sonno, il braccio sinistro che si posiziona in un angolo strano. Con il braccio appena esposto, la manica della maglietta alzata, Louis osserva i tatuaggi apparentemente casuali disseminati sulla pelle color pesca di Harry, cercando di dare un senso a ciascuno di essi. Non li ha mai visti bene prima, probabilmente perché il riccio è sempre stato cosciente e sveglio, nel senso che è sempre stato attento e guardingo.  
Louis si sente come se stesse leggendo qualcosa di proibito mentre prende nota dei segni che gli scendono lungo il braccio. Traccia lentamente con un dito il bicipite di Harry, affascinato, ma quasi urla ad alta voce quando nota un tatuaggio in particolare. La piccola macchia d’inchiostro attira immediatamente la sua attenzione, le lettere lo trafiggono, come se gli stessero urlando contro.   
_Hi_.  
Proprio lì, costantemente nascosto sotto la piega del braccio, la parola - la _sua_ parola, è permanentemente scarabocchiata lungo la pelle di Harry. Louis fissa incredulo la piccola incisione dell’inchiostro sull’epidermide del riccio. Senza la loro storia non significherebbe nulla, sarebbe solo una semplice parola di due lettere, un saluto comune, una frase di tutti i giorni. Ma con tutto ciò che ha rappresentato per loro, per tutta l’importanza che hanno posto su quelle due paroline, quelle lettere significano _tutto_.  
Harry ha un tatuaggio con scritto _Hi_. Harry ha un tatuaggio con scritto _Hi_. Harry ha un fottuto tatuaggio con scritto _Hi_.  
Il cervello di Louis sta urlando, ripetendo il concetto ancora e ancora nella sua testa mentre cerca di razionalizzarlo. Tocca di nuovo il tatuaggio, ha bisogno di convincersi che è reale e che non lo sta solo immaginando, che non sta ancora dormendo. Ha bisogno di sapere che l’inchiostro non si toglierà semplicemente con un dito. Louis ripensa a quando aveva spinto il suo avambraccio tatuato in faccia a Harry, cercando maniacalmente le risposte al suo tatuaggio ‘ _Oops_.’ Harry aveva negato qualsiasi affiliazione con esso, ma ora sa che stava mentendo, dal momento che ha l’altra metà della loro frase nascosta tatuata sul braccio.  
A causa del suo tocco, Harry si sveglia gradualmente, adattandosi all’ambiente circostante attraverso adorabili battiti di ciglia e uno sbadiglio assonnato. È leggermente disorientato e sembra non ricordare dove si trovi all’inizio finché i suoi occhi non si posano su Louis e tutto il suo viso si ammorbidisce.  
“Ciao...” sussurra Harry, la voce gutturale e ancora arrochita dal sonno.  
Louis lo guarda con gli occhi spalancati, la mano ancora appoggiata sulla parte superiore del braccio di Harry, proprio sopra il suo tatuaggio. Il riccio guarda il punto in cui il castano lo sta sfiorando e Louis può vedere il momento esatto in cui si rende conto di cosa sta succedendo, il colore si prosciuga dalla sua faccia mentre tutto il suo corpo diventa rigido.  
“Io… uhm, voglio dire... è- non è niente.” Harry dice rapidamente, un preambolo di una domanda che non è stata nemmeno ancora posta. Si allontana da Louis e getta goffamente il braccio contro il suo corpo, nascondendo ancora una volta il tatuaggio, quasi come se fosse imbarazzato per qualche motivo.   
Sorpreso e confuso dall’improvviso sussulto del giovane, Louis si allunga verso di lui. “Harry, quando hai-”  
“Non è quello che pensi che sia,” nega in fretta il riccio, schivando di nuovo il proverbiale proiettile prima ancora che sia stato sparato.  
E questo rende Louis ancora più accigliato perché, come può essere vero? Cos’altro potrebbe significare se non l’ovvio? L’ _Hi_ all’ _Oops_ di Louis. Un tatuaggio complementare da abbinare al suo. “Ma Haz-”  
“Non è niente, ok,” afferma il giovane, non disposto a parlare dell’argomento. Lancia a Louis uno sguardo per implorarlo a lasciar perdere, gli occhi verde brillante che supplicano disperatamente di dimenticare ciò che è appena successo.  
“Ok, ok. Non è niente,” annuisce il castano, lasciando cadere l’argomento solo per il bene di Harry, ma urlando interiormente. Non è vero che non è _niente_. Lui e Harry hanno tatuaggi coordinati. Tatuaggi. Complementari. Louis potrebbe non capire molte cose ma... come può essere tutto questo spacciato come _niente_?  
“Che ore sono?” Chiede Harry stordito mentre si strofina gli occhi.  
“Uhm, le 8:03,” Louis sbadiglia, guardando la sveglia sul suo comodino. È a malapena concentrato sul presente, la sua mente è bloccata sul fatto che lui e il suo migliore amico hanno dei tatuaggi complementari. Louis non può di certo ignorare un’informazione del genere. Anche se non ne parlerà di nuovo- non ora comunque. Ma questo non è un qualcosa che può semplicemente ignorare per sempre; ha bisogno di risposte.  
“Oh merda,” maledice il riccio, saltando su nel letto e sorprendendo di nuovo Louis con la velocità con cui si muove. I suoi capelli sono un alone arruffato attorno alla sua testa, le ciocche sparate in tutte le direzioni. Si passa le mani tra i riccioli, l’espressione improvvisamente frenetica e piena di terrore. “È davvero così tardi?”  
Louis si siede lentamente dietro di lui, guardando Harry incuriosito. “In realtà è presto, ma sì, temo di sì.”  
Harry geme, afferrando un piccolo elastico blu dal polso e annodando i suoi capelli selvaggi in una crocchia disordinata. Salta giù dal letto, infilando i piedi nelle scarpe lasciate a casaccio sul pavimento la sera prima. “Io, uhm... dovrei andare.”  
Louis scivola immediatamente fuori dal letto dopo di lui, non sapendo cosa dire, ma sentendosi come se dovesse dire qualcosa. “Vuoi, uh... fare colazione o qualcosa del genere? Forse un po’ di tè? Sai già che non sono il miglior cuoco, ma posso fare delle uova decenti se vuoi?”  
“No, io... io dovrei- probabilmente dovrei tornare a casa,” dice Harry lentamente, con voce spezzata. Prende il telefono dal comodino e poi fa una pausa per rivolgere a Louis un sorriso genuino. “Grazie per l’offerta però, è davvero dolce da parte tua.”  
“Sei sicuro?” Louis ci riprova, esitante, avvicinandosi un po’ a lui.  
All’inizio Harry non risponde, improvvisamente distratto dal suo telefono. “ _Fanculo,_ ” sibila sottovoce mentre guarda lo schermo, sembrando sopraffatto da tutte le numerose notifiche perse. Si passa di nuovo parzialmente una mano tra i riccioli arruffati, incasinando completamente il suo piccolo codino già di per sé disordinato. Sta per rimettersi il telefono in tasca quando inizia a squillare di nuovo, vibrando contro il suo palmo. Il riccio impreca di nuovo in tono sommesso, facendo una smorfia mentre risponde al telefono.  
“Pronto?” Harry risponde timidamente, prima di fermarsi per ascoltare la risposta dall’altra parte della linea. “No, non sono morto-” _Un’altra pausa._ “Sì, ho appena visto i tuoi messaggi, ma… ero con, uh, Louis e... uhm, abbiamo fatto tardi e mi sono addormentato e-”  
La pausa successiva è anche più lunga della precedente, facendo sospirare pesantemente Harry, il quale ciondola all’indietro mentre ascolta in silenzio con il telefono premuto contro l’orecchio.  
“Sì lo so, lo so. Avrei dovuto chiamare, hai ragione,” il riccio chiude gli occhi e si pizzica il naso, sembrando sfinito, e non c’è più alcuna traccia del ragazzo angelico e dolce che era nel suo letto poco fa. “Mi dispiace, Zayn-” _Pausa_. “No, dico sul serio. Mi dispiace-” _Pausa_. “Non è proprio andata così, Z.” _Pausa._ “Sai che non è vero.” _Pausa._ “Ma io-” _Pausa._ “Sì, ok… sto tornando a casa proprio ora. Ciao.”  
“Cazzo,” borbotta il riccio dopo aver terminato la chiamata. Si mette in tasca il telefono, passandosi le mani sul viso prima di concentrare nuovamente la sua attenzione su Louis. Sembra assolutamente dispiaciuto. “Ehm... mi dispiace, ma devo scappare, Lou. Mi sarebbe piaciuto fare colazione, ma devo andare. Forse possiamo fare un’altra volta o qualcosa del genere? Non lo so, ma ci vediamo allo stadio, sì?”  
“Sì, sì, ok,” Louis annuisce. Non è così che ha immaginato la mattinata. La giornata si è praticamente capovolta nel giro di quindici minuti. Hanno passato una meravigliosa serata insieme e addormentarsi tra le braccia di Harry è stato come la ciliegina sulla torta. Ma come tutte le cose belle, ad un certo punto era destinata a concludersi. O almeno così è stato detto a Louis. E sembra che l’ingiustizia della realtà sia tornata di nuovo a schiaffeggiarlo in pieno viso con le sue cazzate.  
  
▵ ▲ ▵  
  
Girovagando per il corridoio tortuoso dello stadio verso il suo ufficio, Louis cammina alla cieca, scrivendo al cellulare alcuni messaggi relativi alla partita che inizierà tra poche ore. Ci sono già tonnellate di persone che si agitano follemente attorno a lui, eseguendo ordini e trasportando attrezzature, correndo in giro come forsennati. È una giornata impegnativa e sono tutti impegnati a fare la loro parte, cercando di realizzare il più grande evento dell’ultimo minuto che il Keepmoat abbia mai visto.  
Louis non presta molta attenzione a dove sta andando, ed è un gioco molto pericoloso vista la quantità di persone che si muovono sul suo cammino. È davvero solo una questione di tempo prima che si imbatta accidentalmente in qualcuno.  
“Scusa, scusa!” Louis dice non appena succede, alzando lo sguardo dal suo telefono. “Probabilmente dovrei iniziare a guardare dove vado. Scusami!”  
“Nah, è colpa mia, amico. Non ho... Oh! Ciao, Tommo!” L’uomo sembra riconoscerlo immediatamente, tendendo la mano un saluto.  
“Um- ciao...?” Louis risponde lentamente, il suo tono suona più come ‘ _Ti conosco?_ ’ mentre inclina la testa e osserva la persona davanti a lui. Sembra stranamente così familiare, ma Louis non riesce a capire il perché. Indossa un’uniforme del personale di custodia dello stadio Keepmoat, quindi forse lo ha già visto in giro di passaggio? Ma non può essere solo questo, c’è qualcosa di molto più familiare in lui. Louis fissa più profondamente gli occhi grigio-blu che lo guardano e stranamente si ricorda di quegli occhi. In effetti, ha avuto innumerevoli sogni su quegli occhi. Ha fantasticato su di essi, è ossessionato da loro, ha desiderato che un giorno quegli occhi lo guardassero con lo stesso desiderio che lui ha nei suoi. E questo può solo significare che questi occhi, questi occhi scarsamente familiari, potrebbero appartenere solo a una persona in particolare e quella persona è...  
“ _Brady_?” Louis si meraviglia per lo shock, completamente confuso. Cerca di allontanare il cipiglio che avvolge i suoi lineamenti, ma è inutile.  
“Come va, amico?” Brady sorride, portando un braccio attorno alle spalle di Louis.  
“Oh mio Dio...” ansima il castano, le sopracciglia aggrottate, la mascella aperta. Quest’uomo non assomiglia per niente al ragazzo carino che Louis conosce- _conosceva_. Senza offesa per chiunque sia diventato Brady ora, ma... _non è_ invecchiato bene. Per niente. E questa è la pura e onesta verità.  
Per qualcuno che dovrebbe avere circa trentadue anni in questo momento, l’uomo appoggiato al fianco di Louis sembra molto più vecchio. I lunghi e incantevoli capelli da adolescente che ricorda sono spariti, lasciando spazio ad una prominente stempiatura. Gli occhi luminosi in cui una volta Louis amava perdersi, ora appaiono opachi e sbiaditi, incorniciati da occhiaie profonde e violacee. Il fisico atletico stretto e rifinito che di tanto in tanto guardava durante le prove è stato sostituito da fianchi larghi e da un po’ di pancetta. E la cosa peggiore è che puzza di birra e di erba stantia e la sua uniforme è sporca e piena di macchie di grasso e alcool.  
“Hai... hai sempre lavorato qui?” Chiede Louis, lottando duramente per mantenere la sua faccia neutra e non fare una smorfia disgustata per il cattivo odore che emette l’uomo accanto a lui. Non ha proprio pensato a lui da quando si è trovato in questa situazione, ma Louis è sorpreso di non averlo mai incontrato prima d'ora.  
“Oh sì, fratello,” Brady annuisce tranquillamente con una bella risata. “Immagino sia una bella sistemazione. Non che mi interessi davvero, anzi diciamo pure che non me ne frega un cazzo di questo lavoro.”  
Beh, questo spiega molte cose. “Ma pensavo che avresti firmato anche tu per la squadra? Pensavo che...” Louis si allontana, cercando di capire come è possibile il Brady che ricorda si sia evoluto in questo uomo vecchio e non così attraente che gli tocca la spalla.  
“Apparentemente ero troppo pigro e arrogante per essere un vero calciatore o qualunque cosa significasse,” Brady ride come se tutto ciò fosse così lontano da lui, sghignazzando sottovoce. “È falso, amico. Voglio dire, posso ancora battere chiunque di voi nel sonno se lo volessi davvero. Non sanno nemmeno loro cosa diavolo si sono persi, sono una fottuta leggenda.”  
Louis ridacchia goffamente, cercando ancora di sforzarsi nel controllare la sua espressione facciale mentre osserva Brady, scettico. Questo tizio non può essere fottutamente serio; non si rende nemmeno conto di quanto ridicolmente imbarazzante sia il suo discorso. Louis fa una smorfia internamente. Pigro e arrogante? Sì, assolutamente. Chiunque abbia detto inizialmente a Brady queste cose, deve aver avuto un occhio molto acuto.  
La mente di Louis è ormai sottosopra, e non sa proprio cosa pensare. Adorava Brady, adorava il terreno su cui camminava e aspirava a eguagliare la sua ‘abilità.’ Era _ossessionato_ dall’ottenere la sua approvazione e più di ogni altra cosa voleva che Brady lo notasse e che per miracolo si innamorasse di lui. Lo sognava ogni giorno da quando aveva incontrato il ragazzo.  
E ora è dolorosamente ovvio che tipo di persona sia davvero, ma prima era troppo preso dalle cazzate dell’adolescenza per notarlo. Senza il bell’aspetto fanciullesco, il suo fisico atletico e le sue abilità calcistiche, Brady è... beh... _patetico_.  
Ripensando a tutte le sue interazioni con il ragazzo, Louis si rende conto che Brady non aveva una vera personalità, e non era una persona con cui poter parlare. Non era neanche molto incline al mondo accademico, fallendo quasi in tutte le materie studiate a scuola. Aveva delle orribili abilità sociali ed era fondamentalmente un cretino il 98% delle volte, proprio come Rusty, ma non così arguto. Come diceva sempre Harry “ _non l’attrezzo più brillante nel capannone, ma è comunque un attrezzo_.”  
L’unica cosa che è rimasta fisicamente invariata in lui per la maggior parte sono i suoi occhi, e anche quelli sembrano molto più grigi, gelidi e freddi. Louis non riesce a pensare a una sola ragione per cui gli piaceva così tanto questo ragazzo. Forse era cieco da adolescente, o forse è cresciuto molto nelle ultime settimane.   
“Uhm, beh- è stato... uh, bello vederti,” prova a dire, tirando le labbra in qualcosa che spera sia un sorriso e non una smorfia. Onestamente, avrebbe preferito non vederlo.  
“Sì amico, anche per me,” Brady gli batte forte una mano sulla schiena e Louis fa una smorfia, pronto a fuggire da questa conversazione e non guardare mai indietro. “Ehi, quando andremo a bere qualcosa insieme?”  
 _Mai_ , Louis pensa all’istante, quasi dicendolo ad alta voce. “Uhh... ti scrivo,” Louis mente, già allontanandosi dall’uomo per voltarsi ed andarsene il più lontano possibile. Ad essere onesti, non sa nemmeno se ha il numero di Brady, non che sia importante comunque. Non avrebbe mai e poi mai inviato un messaggio a Brady. Ormai è finita. Quella cotta adolescenziale è passata. Si può dire che la nave è _affondata_.  
“Va bene, perfetto. Ci vediamo dopo, Tommo! Non fare schifo oggi,” urla Brady, apparentemente questa è la sua versione di un ‘buona fortuna.’  
Louis non si preoccupa nemmeno di rispondere, fuggendo via ed entrando di fretta nel suo ufficio. Si sente quasi imbarazzato per aver avuto una cotta così profonda per quel ragazzo. A che diavolo stava pensando? Quanto è vero quando dicono che l’amore è cieco; lui di certo indossava un bel paio di occhiali scuri che gli impedivano la visuale, ma che per fortuna ora sono andati distrutti. Con il senno di poi si rende conto di quanto fosse imbarazzante. Se avesse potuto cancellare la sua umiliante cotta per Brady dai libri di storia della sua vita, Louis lo avrebbe fatto. Dio, lo avrebbe davvero, _davvero_ fottutamente fatto.  
  
▵ ▲ ▵  
  
La stampa è dappertutto, irrompe in ogni corridoio e si nasconde dietro ogni angolo come segugi affamati di sangue. Ad ogni secondo che passa, viene spinta una telecamera o un microfono in faccia a Louis, e i giornalisti gli fanno domande dopo domande senza sosta, cercando di ottenere per primi lo scoop più grande della serata. E tutto ciò che Louis sta cercando di fare è arrivare in modo sicuro alla fine del corridoio senza dire nulla di compromettente, anche se questo è praticamente chiedere troppo.  
 _“I Rovers stanno solo cercando di usare la carità per nascondere lo scandalo? Ed è vero che i The Rovers potrebbero essere completamente squalificati dalla Premier se l’indagine dimostra che le voci sono vere? Quanti soldi state provando a raccogliere? Louis, è vero che hai finanziato tu stesso l’intero evento? Cosa ti ha spinto a dedicarti alla beneficenza?”_  
Arrivano persino al punto di rimproverarlo con alcune domande personali, spietati nel loro interrogatorio verbale. _“Ti sei separato di nuovo dal tuo ormai storico fidanzato, Raphael Moreau? Si dice che tu lo abbia tradito, è vero? Con chi? Quando è iniziato? Pensi che ti sistemerai mai o continuerai a lasciarti alle spalle una scia di cuori infranti, playboy? E tornando sull’argomento, stai uscendo con qualcuno di nuovo? È il fotografo con cui sei stato avvistato? Chi è lui? È il tuo amore infantile?”_  
Louis quasi ride perché queste persone si aspettano davvero che risponda volentieri a una di queste domande? In che modo essere celebrità equivale ad avere poco o nessun rispetto per la privacy? È una cosa assolutamente barbara.  
Le domande continuano ad arrivare e Louis riesce a malapena ad arrivare sano e salvo fino alla sicurezza. Grazie a Dio, esiste una zona di accesso limitato, dove solo alle persone che sono parte integrante dell’evento è consentito entrare. O praticamente a chiunque Louis abbia concesso un badge di accesso. È un livello di sicurezza sicuramente necessario, soprattutto considerando le varie celebrità coinvolte nella partita.  
“C’è il delirio lì fuori,” Harry rabbrividisce mentre supera la sicurezza dieci minuti dopo di lui, sfoggiando il suo badge appeso con un cordino al collo. Ha una gigantesca borsa porta attrezzi sulla spalla. Louis non sapeva nemmeno che Harry fosse già qui, preso dal trambusto frenetico. “Sono scappato rischiando quasi la mia vita.”  
“Lo so,” sospira il castano, chiedendosi se la stampa abbia riconosciuto Harry, abbastanza da fargli domande troppo invadenti. “È piuttosto intenso. Ti hanno fatto delle domande invasive?”  
“Oh no, non ho ricevuto nulla di _troppo_ invasivo, solo il mio nome legale completo, il mio indirizzo, la mia data di nascita, il mio gruppo sanguigno e la mia storia sessuale,” scherza il riccio, il tono grondante di sarcasmo mentre ironicamente scrolla le spalle. “Nessun grosso problema.”  
“Te la sei cavata con poco,” Louis ride, stuzzicandolo. Non che siano affari suoi, in ogni caso, ma Louis quasi si chiede quale sia la storia sessuale di Harry. Diciassette anni sono una grande finestra di opportunità, chissà quante persone ha frequentato il suo amico in quel periodo. Louis in qualche modo dubita che sia stato qualcosa di simile alle sue presunte storie, notoriamente promiscue. Ma dubita fortemente anche che sia iniziato e finito solo con Zayn - e perché improvvisamente è così importante per lui? Non si è mai chiesto nulla di tutto questo prima d’ora? Oh sì, probabilmente è perché Louis ha una stupida cotta per Harry che sembra diventare più forte ogni giorno. E questo potrebbe essere un eufemismo.  
“Ehi, uhm, mi dispiace per questa mattina,” Harry dice di punto in bianco, riportando Louis al presente. “Non intendevo comportarmi in quel modo... insomma intendo che io, ehm...”  
“Non devi spiegarmi,” lo interrompe Louis, avvertendo il disagio nel tono di voce del ragazzo. Questa mattina è stata già abbastanza imbarazzante, e non ha bisogno di riprendere nulla di tutto ciò. Harry non gli deve alcun tipo di spiegazione e sicuramente non hanno bisogno di discuterne. “Viene? Zayn, intendo?”  
Louis non mentirà, una parte di lui vuole sapere cosa ha detto Zayn al telefono stamattina. Diciamo che un po’ lo immagina, ma in qualche modo si chiede di cosa abbiano parlato quando Harry è tornato a casa. E ciò gli fa pensare di nuovo a come sia la relazione tra Harry e Zayn. Non ci ha pensato molto dalla cena a casa sua, quando ha criticato ogni aspetto percettibile della loro relazione. Ma più ci pensa, più non lo capisce. Louis non sta cercando di dire che il suo rapporto con Harry è necessariamente _migliore_ di quello del riccio con Zayn, ma loro due hanno sicuramente una storia più profonda, radicata in anni di amicizia unita. Né Harry né Louis potrebbero mai negare quanto siano legati l’uno all’altro, quanto il loro passato sia intrecciato, ed un legame come il loro è difficile da spezzare. Anche dopo tanti anni trascorsi divisi.  
“Oh, uh. No,” Harry scuote lentamente la testa, massaggiandosi la nuca. “Ha un lavoro da sistemare prima di New York. Ma mi ha detto di dirti buona fortuna e che ha già donato online.”  
La mente di Louis vacilla alla menzione di New York. A volte lo dimentica; è così facile per lui _dimenticare_. Ignorare totalmente il fatto che Harry dovrebbe trasferirsi in uno stato completamente nuova in un futuro imminente. Qualcosa nel suo cuore fa male quando ci pensa, quando visualizza Harry a mezzo mondo di distanza da lui. Sembra sbagliato, l’idea così innaturale ed estranea.  
Ma Louis si sforza per liberare la sua mente, concentrandosi sul presente. Cerca quindi di sorridere al riccio. “Oh, davvero? È stato davvero carino da parte sua. Digli grazie da parte mia, apprezzo il supporto.”  
“Lo farò sicuramente,” risponde Harry, sistemando la tracolla della sua borsa sulla spalla. “Quindi, uhm... c’è un posto specifico dove dovrei mettermi durante la partita?”  
“No, ti sto dando piena libertà artistica. Finché indossi il badge di accesso, puoi scattare foto ovunque tu voglia. Quindi puoi solo- oh, cazzo!” Louis ansima, portandosi una mano sul cuore mentre nota chi sta mostrando il suo badge alla sicurezza. “Lui è qui. È davvero qui…”  
Harry si acciglia confuso, guardandosi alle spalle con curiosità. “Chi è ‘lui’?”  
“E viene da questa parte!” Louis sibila, afferrando il braccio di Harry in un modo drammatico. “Sto per svenire! Sverrò! Sto per _morire_!”  
“Louis, di chi stai parlando?” Chiede di nuovo il riccio, reprimendo un sorriso divertito mentre guarda il castano, che è leggermente accovacciato dietro di lui. Qualsiasi traccia ancora persistente di imbarazzo tra loro, per fortuna, svanisce in quell’istante. “Rilassati.”  
“Non riesco a rilassarmi, Harry! Come posso rilassarmi quando sto praticamente respirando la _sua_ stessa aria!” Louis si fa prendere dal panico, afferrando il materiale morbido del maglione di Harry. “Cosa dico, Haz!? Che cosa gli dico, cazzo!?”  
Harry segue lo sguardo di Louis, ridendo forte quando individua la fonte dell’ansia del giovane. “Oh Lou, non puoi essere serio.”  
“Sì che posso!” Louis mormora selvaggiamente.  
“Ti stai mettendo in imbarazzo,” gli sorride il riccio.  
“Lo _so_!” Louis geme miseramente. “Aiutami, Harry!”  
“Devi smetterla però,” dice Harry, sorridendo maliziosamente mentre afferra il castano e usa tutta la sua forza nella parte superiore del corpo per spingere un Louis preso completamente alla sprovvista di fronte all’uomo in questione, quasi facendolo sbattere contro di lui.  
“Oh mio Dio, signor David Beckham _, signore-_ ” Louis ansima apertamente, balbettando e tremando mentre stringe provvisoriamente la mano del suo idolo nella sua. “Prima di tutto, mi dispiace così tanto per come le sono finito quasi addosso in quel modo. Ma è un tale onore per me! Sono un _grande_ fan! Probabilmente sono il più grande fan di tutto il mondo, se devo essere onesto.”  
“Oii! Hai voglia di scherzare oggi, vedo. Smettila di prendermi in giro, Tommo, piccola merda!” David avvolge il braccio attorno al suo collo, arruffandogli i capelli in un modo da fratello maggiore e Louis potrebbe morire. David Beckham lo sta trattando come un caro vecchio amico e quella notizia è travolgente. Louis potrebbe davvero _morire,_ cazzo. “È bello vederti, amico!”  
Louis ha quasi un attacco di cuore nel concettualizzare il fatto che il braccio del suo più grande idolo da sempre è intorno alle sue spalle proprio ora. Lo guarda con occhi spalancati. “È così bello incontrarla... ehm voglio dire. Anche per me è bello vederti.”  
“Sai, sto mettendo da parte la pensione per te, amico,” David scherza, dando al collo di Louis un’altra stretta affettuosa. “Sto aspettando di fare un testa a testa contro di te da quando abbiamo giocato a casa mia l’anno scorso. Che credo sia finita in pareggio. E non osare provare a contestare la cosa.”  
Louis è stato a _casa_ sua!? Ha messo piede nella residenza di _quel_ David Beckham!? Potrebbe svenire davvero. Si sente così debole, è quasi sicuro di essere trattenuto solo dal braccio di David attorno a lui. “No, no, _mai._ Se dici che era un pareggio, ti credo. Io, uhm... beh, sono così felice che tu abbia accettato di fare questo, per me…”  
“Oh, certo, amico! Ovviamente!” David sorride felicemente, abbracciando le spalle di Louis. “Sono davvero orgoglioso di quello che stai facendo qui, amico. Cazzo, è fantastico. Sai che la beneficenza mi è sempre stata a cuore. Cerco davvero di poter dare il più possibile e vorrei che fossero coinvolti più giocatori. Sono davvero onorato di far parte di questo.”  
Louis sapeva che c’era un motivo per cui ha sempre ammirato quest’uomo. Fottuta leggenda.  
“Detto questo, preparati a farti prendere a calci nel culo, Tomlinson. Gioco solo per vincere. Carità o no,” David restringe gli occhi su Louis, sfidandolo apertamente.  
“Vedremo,” dice Louis, ma chi vuole prendere in giro? Non può vincere. Vincere è un diritto di nascita di David Beckham, e non si opporrà a questo.  
David sorride calorosamente, trascinando Louis contro il suo corpo per un ultimo abbraccio prima di rilasciarlo. “Ci vediamo sul prato, amico!”  
Una volta che David è uscito, Louis si gira per affrontare Harry. Si gira così in fretta che quasi si ribalta, il sorriso più grande ed entusiasta sul suo viso. “Harry! L’hai _visto,_ vero?”  
“Beckham?” Domanda Harry semplicemente, mordendo un sorriso divertito.  
“Fottuto _Beckham_!” Louis conferma, praticamente esplodendo di gioia mentre afferra Harry per le spalle. “Mi ha chiamato amico! _Tre_ volte! Mi ha _abbracciato_! Ci vediamo a volte! A _casa_ sua! Sai cosa significa questo!?”  
“Uhm... che siete in qualche modo amici?” Chiede stupidamente il riccio, con gli occhi socchiusi mentre fa finta di pensarci.  
“Sono fottutamente amico del fottuto Beckham,” Louis si entusiasma, scuotendo Harry selvaggiamente per la parte superiore delle braccia.  
Harry ride, permettendo al castano di manovrarlo come una bambola di pezza. “Sai che hai letteralmente giocato insieme a lui per l’Inghilterra, vero? Nella stessa squadra? E sei ancora così colpito da lui?”  
“È David Beckham, Harry!” Louis quasi urla direttamente nelle orecchie del riccio. “David Robert Joseph _Beckham_!”  
Harry ride di nuovo apertamente, affascinato dalla sincera eccitazione di Louis per il suo idolo. “Oh, la sua squadra vi batterà alla grande. Vi farà proprio il culo. A questo punto probabilmente gli passerai la palla ogni volta che lo chiederà, o forse lo aiuterai a segnare.”  
“Beh, non hai torto,” ammette il giovane, annuendo con la testa. “È tipo un peccato mettersi in mezzo a lui e al pallone, sai? Merita di vincere. È giusto. È mio dovere assicurarmi che ci riesca. Adoro quell’uomo. Non nel senso che vorrei sposarlo, ma nel senso che gli darei la mia stessa vita e morirei per lui. Ma, ad essere sincero, se mi chiedesse di sposarlo, non direi di no…”  
“Sei incredibile,” Harry sorride, dandogli un pizzicotto sul braccio mentre Louis alza gli occhi al cielo.  
Cominciano a camminare verso l’ingresso che dà sul campo, dirigendosi verso i margini. Gli spalti si stanno già riempiendo e molti fan urlano quando vedono Louis. Lui risponde dolcemente, salutando tutti, toccato dalla sincera eccitazione dei suoi numerosi sostenitori. Per un qualche miracolo, Liam gli ha detto che sono stati in grado di vendere tutti i biglietti e che l’intero stadio sarà gremito per la partita, il che è a dir poco incredibile. Louis non sa se la gente sia venuta fin qui per le altre celebrità, per il bene della causa e per la beneficienza, o semplicemente per aggiornarsi un po’ sui pettegolezzi e vedere se le voci sullo scandalo sono vere, ma è comunque contento della schiacciante affluenza.  
Louis sente un leggero colpetto sulla spalla e all’inizio pensa che sia solo Harry, ma quando si gira è piacevolmente sorpreso di vedere sua madre, che indossa con orgoglio il badge che ha riservato solo per lei.  
“Mamma, sei venuta!” Louis sorride, non esitando neanche per un momento prima di avvolgerla in un abbraccio.  
“Certo che l’ho fatto, piccolo,” Jay gli lascia un bacio tra i capelli, stringendo forte Louis. “Ti ho promesso che sarei venuta.”  
Significa così tanto per lui avere sua madre qui a sostenerlo, così tanto che sente il cuore scoppiare di gioia. E dal brillante sorriso dipinto sul suo viso, Louis sa che significa altrettanto per lei.  
“Harry, tesoro, non mi aspettavo di vederti qui,” Jay si gira felicemente verso di lui, abbracciando Harry come ha appena fatto con suo figlio.  
“Oh, sto lavorando in realtà. Tuo figlio mi sta costringendo a lavorare per lui,” Harry scherza, e sorride a Louis in modo provocante, quasi malizioso. “Non avevo alcuna scelta in merito.”  
Louis dà una piccola spallata al riccio, incapace di impedire ad un sorriso corrispondente a quello di Harry di diffondersi sul suo viso. “Non lo sto forzando. L’ho _assunto_ perché è il migliore in quello che fa. Ma lo sai già questo, non è vero mamma?”  
“Oh, lo so.” Jay guarda tra Harry e Louis, con un’espressione consapevole, forse felice di assistere ancora una volta ai loro piccoli battibecchi. “Penso che Harry sia meraviglioso. In più di un modo in realtà.”  
“Anch’io lo penso,” Louis concorda assolutamente con lei e il viso di Harry si colora di rosso sotto le loro lodi, sorridendo timidamente.  
“Bene, allora vi lascio preparare,” Jay sorride in modo abbagliante. “Volevo solo che tu sapessi che sono qui per te se hai bisogno di me, amore.”  
“Grazie, mamma,” Louis la attira in un altro abbraccio, stringendola a sé. “Sono davvero felice che tu sia qui.”  
Sua madre ricambia amorevolmente, baciandogli la guancia. “Sono così orgogliosa di te, angelo.”  
Jay augura buona fortuna a entrambi prima di salutare Harry e Louis, poi si allontana per andare a trovare il suo posto, promettendo che li raggiungerà più tardi.  
“Beh, devo andare dalla mia squadra per organizzare una strategia,” Louis annuncia ad Harry, sorridendo lentamente. “Devo far loro sapere che il nuovo piano di gioco è dimenticare la vittoria e aiutare Beckham a segnare tutti i punti possibili.”  
Harry scuote la testa con una risatina, iniziando a disimballare la sua attrezzatura fotografica. “Buona fortuna, Lou.”  
  
▵ ▲ ▵  
  
Louis è piuttosto affezionato alla sua squadra di beneficenza, tutti vestiti con completi rossi in contrasto con il blu della squadra avversaria. Per una volta si diverte davvero con i suoi compagni di squadra. Durante il riscaldamento scherzano tutti insieme, trovandosi tutti d’accordo.  
Insieme a metà dei suoi compagni di squadra dei Doncaster Rover adeguatamente addestrati, il team di Louis è composto dai presunti migliori della Gran Bretagna.  
Un cantante dai capelli rossi di nome Ed Sheeran, che afferma di non saperne un cazzo di calcio, ma che ama fare beneficenza, quindi ha deciso comunque di partecipare. Poi c’è Nick Grimshaw, un qualche conduttore radiofonico, che parla forse un po’ _troppo_ , e si lamenta dell’idea di sporcarsi con l’erba, ma comunque è abbastanza simpatico. Anche Sam Smith è nella sua squadra, anche se Louis non ha idea di chi sia nel mondo attuale, un sentimento che condivide su tutte le celebrità attuali, se deve essere onesto. Ma Harry conosce quasi tutti e rimane assolutamente colpito quando vede Sam, affermando che ha la voce di un vero angelo.  
C’è Kit Harington, un bel ragazzo che fa l’attore ed è uno dei personaggi principali in una serie TV che Louis non ha mai sentito nominare, Game of Thrones, ma a quanto pare è molto popolare, o almeno così gli è stato detto. E infine, c’è un americano che voleva davvero essere coinvolto; un fantastico DJ di nome Steve Aoki. Apparentemente lui e Louis hanno festeggiato insieme alcune volte a Barcellona. È una palla di energia e fondamentalmente una grande distrazione in campo, con i suoi capelli lunghi e i suoi salti assolutamente maniacali; in qualche modo, sembra sempre pieno di energia.  
Tutto sommato, è una buona squadra di ragazzi e Louis è orgoglioso di condividere questa esperienza con loro ed essere il loro capitano.  
Durante il loro incontro pre-partita, Louis scherza – anche se non così tanto – sul lasciare intenzionalmente la vittoria alla squadra di David. Tutta la sua squadra ride collettivamente in risposta tranne Rusty, che purtroppo è capitato nella squadra di Louis. Prende tutto ciò che Louis dice troppo sul serio, ripetendo infinite volte che è un’idea orribile e che comunque dovrebbero provare a vincere.  
Rusty è praticamente una nuvola in tempesta per tutto il tempo, ed apre la bocca solo per lamentarsi. È come se non capisse il concetto di _beneficienza._ Durante tutto questo calvario non ha alzato un dito per dare una mano e ha accettato di giocare a malincuore e solo perché non voleva apparire come uno dei pochi Rover che non giocava nella partita agli occhi del pubblico, che di sicuro lo avrebbe giudicato male. Meno male che Louis può contare anche sul supporto di altri, altrimenti sarebbe stato completamente fottuto se avesse dovuto basarsi solo su Rusty. Mentre il gioco continua, il ragazzo infatti continua a scomparire, ma nessuno si chiede dove si trovi.  
Il punto di tutto ciò è divertirsi e fare qualcosa di bello, non ci sono perdenti quando è per beneficenza. La partita è stata orchestrata in modo tale che, indipendentemente da quale squadra vinca, entrambe le organizzazioni benefiche potranno avere accesso ugualmente ai fondi raccolti. Il loro unico lavoro come giocatori è solo quello di intrattenere la folla e farli divertire abbastanza da voler donare soldi per la causa.  
E Harry è di grande aiuto per l’intrattenimento, facendo tutto il possibile per far ridere tutti. Ogni volta che c’è un time-out o un’interruzione di sezione, Harry si avvicina alla squadra di Louis, non solo fingendo di essere parte della squadra, ma comportandosi come una specie di allenatore, cercando di spingerli a dare il meglio. La sua piccola esibizione non solo fa ridere Louis, ma anche tutti gli atleti e le celebrità della squadra.  
“Va bene, buon lavoro, ragazzi,” Harry li raduna, strappando gli appunti di Louis dalla sua presa e comportandosi come se fosse il vero responsabile. “Venite qua, ho un po’ di cose da dire.”  
Si avvicinano tutti, le braccia legate sopra le spalle in una formazione circolare. “Più vicino!” Chiede Harry, facendo entrare la squadra in un cerchio ancora più stretto. “Più vicino!” Grida di nuovo, apparentemente ancora insoddisfatto anche se sono essenzialmente tutti in punta di piedi l’uno contro l’altro. “Più vicino!”  
“Per l’amor di Dio, Harry! Se ci avviciniamo ancora diventeremo una sola persona!” gli urla Louis.  
“Non possiamo permettere che l’altra squadra ascolti i nostri piani,” momora il riccio in un sussurro, un braccio gettato intorno a Louis e l’altro attorno a Steve mentre l’intera squadra si raggruppa.  
“Oi, hai un piano adesso?” Ed si chiede scherzosamente. “Pensavo che stessimo solo calciando la palla per dare spettacolo o qualcosa del genere.”  
“No! Questa è una cosa seria, ragazzi! Voglio che mettiate in campo tutte le qualità che avete là fuori! Se state dando il 100%, voglio il 200%! Se state dando il 200%, voglio il 500%!” dice Harry teatralmente. “500% significa che ho bisogno del 2000%!”  
“Che tipo di calcoli sta facendo?” Kit lo guarda accigliato, nascondendo una risata dietro la mano.  
“Non lo sappiamo,” Louis risponde, guardando Harry con affetto.  
“Dovete dare tutto! Sangue! Lacrime! Sudore!” Grida Harry, mostrando la sua versione migliore di allenatore intransigente e burbero. “Voglio tutto!”  
Nick ridacchia, scuotendo la testa. “Non ti darò niente di tutto questo, amico.”  
“Maledizione, Grimshaw!” Harry esplode, gettando drammaticamente gli appunti sull’erba, le carte volano ovunque. “Fammi vedere quanto vuoi questa vittoria! Siete tutti un mucchio di femminucce! Mi state mettendo in imbarazzo là fuori! Ricomponetevi!”  
Louis esplode debolmente in una risatina, appoggiando le mani sulle ginocchia mentre ride del suo stupido migliore amico.  
“Pensi che sia divertente, Tomlinson? Pensi che questo sia un gioco!?” Chiede Harry con tono indignato. “Sono in gioco delle _vite_ qui, come cazzo osi!”  
Louis stringe le labbra, cercando di tenere a bada le sue risate e mantenere una faccia seria. “Mi dispiace, coach. Non succederà più.”  
“Fai bene ad essere dispiaciuto! Devi rispettare la squadra!” Grida Harry, guardando poi negli occhi ogni membro della loro cerchia. “Una squadra non è un gruppo di ragazzi che vogliono vincere! Una squadra è qualcosa a cui appartieni, qualcosa che senti, qualcosa che devi guadagnare!”  
“Viene da un film, vero?” Si chiede Ed, trovando Harry incredibilmente divertente. “Ha davvero citato film per tutto questo tempo?”  
“Mi sembra che proviene da _The Mighty Ducks_?” Indovina Louis, accigliandosi leggermente mentre cerca di individuare dove ha già sentito quelle frasi prima.  
“Stiamo perdendo là fuori, ragazzi!” Harry continua il suo discorso. “Beckham e il suo team stanno pulendo il pavimento con i nostri culi! Non possiamo sopportarlo! Vi ho insegnato meglio di così.”  
“Facciamo schifo,” Nick riassume semplicemente.  
“Accidenti se fate schifo. Soprattutto _tu_!” Sottolinea il riccio, indicando direttamente Nick. “Guarda il tabellone! I numeri non mentono!”  
“Oh, questo lo conosco, sì,” interviene Kit, sembrando orgoglioso di se stesso per averlo riconosciuto. “ _The Sandlot?_ ”  
“Ho _adorato_ quel film da bambino,” Ed annuisce felicemente. “Un classico.”  
“Anche io, fratello. Anche io,” Steve è d’accordo con lui, e sorride piano. “Sai, quel tipo di film ti insegna molte cose, ti dà proprio lezioni di vita. La mia mente era come... espansa, metaforicamente parlando. Non fanno più film del genere.”  
Harry inclina la testa verso Steve con gli occhi socchiusi e offesi. “Uhm scusami, scusa se interrompo la tua chiacchierata, ma stiamo provando a vincere una fottuta partita qui! Puoi chiacchierare a tuo piacimento dopo tutto questo! Concentrati, Aoki! Concentrati!”  
“Beh, cosa possiamo fare? Hai un piano, coach?” Dice Sam ad Harry con un sorriso.  
“Sì, ho un piano. Grazie, Sam,” il volto di Harry si ammorbidisce mentre mostra un evidente favoritismo. “Sei l’unico qui che rispetto.”  
Un giro collettivo di “ehi” indignati risuonano intorno alla cerchia dei compagni di squadra, tutti offesi a pieno titolo.  
“Oh, mi dispiace? Forse se tutti voi cominciaste davvero ad ascoltare i miei consigli, iniziereste a giocare meglio e potremo vincere!” Harry urla, calpestando i piedi. “Ora, come stavo dicendo, ecco il piano! Faremo una mossa a Doppio Pancake per poi finire con una Frittata ed un Banana Split,” in qualche modo il riccio dice tutto ciò con una faccia seria, non rompendo minimamente la sua severa persona da allenatore.  
“Una _cosa_ , scusa?” Louis fa una risatina, guardandolo incredulo.  
“Mi avete sentito! Non lo ripeterò due volte!” Urla Harry, probabilmente perché anche lui non ha idea di cosa abbia appena detto. “Oppure possiamo fare la mia altra mossa, quella che mi ha permesso di vincere tante partite, Il Giro della Ballerina con un pizzico di Tango e un Doppio Salto,” Harry suggerisce, ovviamente sputando una serie di parole a casaccio, dato che è un’assurdità assoluta.  
“Chi è questo ragazzo?” Steve ride, battendo una mano sulla spalla di Harry. “Non so quasi nulla di calcio, ma sono sicuro che sono mosse che non esistono.”  
“Beh, io gioco a calcio per vivere e posso assicurarti che non esiste nulla del genere,” dice Matty, uno dei Rover, ridendo al fianco di Steve. “Però riesce ad imitare un allenatore arrabbiato abbastanza bene, sono un po’ impressionato.”  
Gli arbitri a bordo campo fischiano, facendogli capire che il loro time-out è finito. In sostanza, hanno sprecato tutta la loro pausa ascoltando Harry che fingeva di offrire loro dei validi consigli, ma nessuno si sta davvero lamentando, anzi, tutti sono divertiti.  
“Forza ragazzi, è tempo di giocare!” Harry applaude, esaltando i suoi giocatori. “Mettete le vostre Hanes, allacciate la vostre Nikes, prendete le vostre Gatorade e prenderemo un Big Mac sulla strada per il campo da baseball!”  
“Questa viene sicuramente da _Space Jam_ ,” Steve realizza, riconoscendo la citazione del film e ridendo ancora di più. “Amico, adoro questo tizio. Il tuo gioco di citazioni cinematografiche è bellissimo, fratello.”  
“È fantastico, vero?” Louis sorride con orgoglio, sempre pronto a cogliere l’occasione per vantarsi di Harry anche quando è stato un idiota assoluto.  
“Grazie, sono una specie di guru del cinema,” Harry sorride, facendo un piccolo inchino alla sua esibizione. “Ok, ma con tutta serietà ragazzi, state andando benissimo e finora avete raccolto un sacco di soldi per le persone che ne hanno davvero bisogno. È qualcosa di cui tutti dovreste essere veramente orgogliosi.” Li loda il riccio con la sua normale voce dolce, sollevando due pollici incoraggianti. “Quindi fanculo le regole e divertitevi là fuori.”  
Ed è esattamente quello che fanno. Alcuni potrebbero dire che forse si divertono un po’ _troppo_. Louis aiuta a segnare diversi gol per la sua squadra, guadagnando una serie di applausi dagli spalti dello stadio. Ma non cerca mai di mettere in ombra i suoi compagni, assicurandosi sempre di passare generosamente la palla e condividere i riflettori con la sua squadra.  
Fedele al suo cuore e fedele alla sua parola, Louis assiste persino Beckham, passandogli la palla per aiutarlo a fare goal, il che onestamente è stato uno dei momenti più esaltanti della vita di Louis. Fare un assist a Beckham? Oh, cazzo sì. Ecco di cosa sono fatti i sogni.  
Inutile dire che fa gridare e urlare tutti gli spalti, mentre Louis alza le spalle innocentemente e grida “ _È Beckham, è Beckham!_ ” mentre riproducono il filmato su uno degli schermi giganti sopra il campo.  
Ad un certo punto Harry raccoglie un megafono - Louis si chiede subito dove l’abbia trovato - e inizia a urlare sporadicamente contro la sua squadra. Un minuto prima scatta doverosamente foto e cambia lenti, il minuto dopo urla da un megafono, prendendo in giro celebrità come se fossero i suoi amici più cari invece di estranei che ha appena incontrato, e intrattiene tutti quelli che lo sentono. E sicuramente si diverte troppo a farlo.  
 _“Muovi il culo come se fosse la tua chitarra, Sheeran! Quello lo chiami un passaggio? Puoi fare di meglio, puoi fare di MEGLIO!”_  
 _“Aoki, diavolo della Tasmania! Non ti sei arreso e lo apprezzo! Adoro la tua energia! So che purtroppo sei americano, ma stai rendendo orgogliosa la Gran Bretagna!”_  
 _“Devi entrare in contatto con la palla per farla muovere, Grimshaw! Non sei qui per correre in giro! Non è carino! Non mi piace, sei licenziato!”_  
 _“Non dovresti essere un membro dei Guardiani della Notte!? O il re del nord!? Bene, l’inverno è qui, Harington! L'inverno è qui su questo campo e state perdendo tutto! Voglio vederti sanguinare per me!”_  
 _“Sam, sai che ti amo, hai la voce di un angelo. Stai facendo del tuo meglio e apprezzo tutto ciò che fai per questa squadra! Ottimo lavoro, amico! Continua così, non cambiare mai!”_  
 _“Tomlinson! Sai per lo meno qual è il tuo obiettivo!? Sei IMBARAZZANTE! È un sacrilegio ciò che stai facendo! Non lasciare mai il tuo lavoro quotidiano, amico. Oh? Questo è il tuo lavoro quotidiano? Ew.”_  
 _“E tu! Faresti meglio a essere felice che non sono l’allenatore della tua squadra perché sono sicuro che sai che puoi fare molto meglio, Beckham! Questa non è l’ora dell’allenamento! Dimostrami che sai cosa significa giocare a calcio!”_  
È tutto molto esilarante e tutti si divertono moltissimo, non solo giocano a calcio, ma intrattengono anche il pubblico in modo a dir poco piacevole. La partita diventa il gioco più ridicolo a cui Louis abbia mai partecipato o assistito. Ma tutto ciò diverte la folla che sta guardando online o dalle tribune, facendo sì che le donazioni continuino ad aumentare. Ed è davvero tutto ciò che conta.  
Ma la parte migliore, anche sopra a correre accanto a Beckham, è guardare in disparte e vedere Harry che esulta e fa il tifo per lui, con la macchina fotografica in bilico in mano. Anche mentre cerca di fare il suo lavoro, è sempre lì, non mancando mai di mostrare il suo sostegno. Louis si rende ridicolo per tutto il tempo, ma Harry sorride ed esulta comunque.  
Gli sembra di tornare ai tempi della scuola, quando Harry urlava e tifava per lui senza fine durante i suoi giochi, agitando un cartello fatto in casa e scattando foto dopo foto. Probabilmente non glielo ha mai detto abbastanza ad Harry, ma avere il suo migliore amico lì per lui faceva la differenza, e contava più di qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo. Louis non si è mai reso conto di quanto veramente dipenda da Harry, cercando il suo supporto più di chiunque altro. E’ come se il riccio facesse ruotare il suo mondo, come se lui fosse il sole ed Harry la luna e lui fosse destinato ad orbitare attorno all’altro. Tutto acquista maggiore significato quando proviene da Harry, tutto ha più peso, tutto _conta_.  
E forse è proprio perché Harry è assolutamente tutto e molto di più per Louis.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ci trovate qui #NowInAMinuteFF oppure se volete lasciateci una recensione.  
  
Sil&Chia


	12. Capitolo undici

**Now In A Minute**  


  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo undici.  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
La partita è un enorme successo, ancora più di quanto avesse immaginato. E questo è un bene per tutte le parti coinvolte. Louis sa per certo che non avrebbe potuto farcela da solo, soprattutto non in quel breve lasso di tempo. Miracolosamente, la partita di beneficenza è andata alla grande.  
Per la cronaca, la partita è finita in pareggio, ma tutti continuano a dire che la squadra di Louis avrebbe dovuto vincere, poiché è stato l’unico a segnare all’interno del suo team e a pareggiare i conti.  
In realtà non gli importa molto, tutto ciò che a Louis importa davvero sono le dieci milioni di sterline che sono riusciti a raccogliere a sostegno degli enti benefici. Il bene che tutto quel denaro potrà fare ai bambini che ne hanno disperatamente bisogno è confortante. Louis può affermare con certezza che lo stress per organizzare l’evento è stato enormemente ripagato.  
E per quanto riguarda il galà, anche quello sta andando alla grande. Louis è onorato di camminare sul piccolo tappeto rosso mano nella mano con tanti bambini bellissimi e coraggiosi. Chiacchiera con loro, fanno un sacco di foto insieme e giocano divertendosi da morire. Tutti i bambini sono fantastici, vestiti come principi e principesse. Riceve così tanti abbracci calorosi da quei minuscoli corpicini che l’intera situazione lo rende tremendamente emotivo. Ovviamente non conosceva quei bambini prima di quella sera, ma nel suo cuore si sente come se li avesse quasi adottati e avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per aiutare loro ed altri ad ottenere il supporto necessario.  
Il gala inizia con i rappresentati di Believe in Magic e The Little Princess Trust che salgono sul palco per fare un discorso di benvenuto, ringraziando ripetutamente Louis e il team. Alcuni dei bambini più coraggiosi tengono un discorso su quanto questo evento significhi per loro, toccando il cuore di tutti i presenti.  
“Infine, vorremmo ringraziare l’uomo che ha reso possibile tutto questo, Louis Tomlinson. Non solo ha pianificato l’intero evento, ma ha donato personalmente due milioni di sterline alla nostra causa. Siamo tutti in debito con la tua generosità, Louis.”  
Louis sorride timidamente dal suo posto, sbalordito dal fatto che ora tutta l’attenzione è concentrata su di lui. Non ha organizzato quell’evento per ricevere complimenti ed elogi, anzi avrebbe voluto passare inosservato. Perché lui voleva soltanto organizzare qualcosa di buono e far sorridere qualcun altro. Non voleva ottenere alcun tipo di riconoscimento, ma solo rendere le persone felici e aiutare quanto più possibile.  
Tutti intorno a Louis lo spingono sul palco, applaudendo e fischiando, costringendolo a fare un discorso. Saluta calorosamente i rappresentanti degli enti di beneficenza e viene attirato in numerosi abbracci mentre si fa strada verso il palchetto. Quando arriva alla fine, una donna gli porge un microfono e lo porta verso il podio. Louis sbatte le palpebre sorpreso, mentre viene incoraggiato a dire qualcosa. Solleva esitante il microfono verso la bocca, guardando il mare di persone di fronte a lui.  
“Ummm… beh… la cosa divertente è che ovviamente non ho preparato alcun tipo di discorso. Non ho pensato che avrei dovuto parlare ad un evento organizzato da me…” scherza Louis, e le persone presenti ridacchiano divertite.  
“Quindi, per questo motivo, sarò molto breve,” continua. “Sono incredibilmente grato a tutti coloro che hanno donato e sostenuto questa causa. E a tutte le celebrità che hanno dato la loro disponibilità per giocare a calcio ad un evento organizzato all’ultimo minuto, siete fantastici e apprezzo così tanto il vostro supporto. Sono totalmente spiazzato dal successo di questo evento, che non sarebbe stato possibile senza tutti voi. Quindi fatevi un grande applauso.”  
Il pubblico applaude, incoraggiandolo a continuare.  
“Umh… vorrei ringraziare il mio manager, Liam Payne, e i miei compagni di squadra per aver deciso di partecipare.” Louis trova Liam ad un tavolo alla sua sinistra e gli sorride teneramente. “Mi sono presentato nell’ufficio di Liam circa quattro giorni fa con questa folle idea e lui mi ha guardato come se fossi un pazzo, poi ha deciso di supportarmi in questa follia e guardate adesso dove siamo.”  
Liam solleva due pollici in aria, uno sguardo orgoglioso sul volto, mentre le persone presenti nella sala applaudono di nuovo.  
“Vorrei ringraziare il mio instancabile assistente, Niall Horan. Nessuno mi capisce quando dico che sono un _casino_ assoluto per tutto il tempo, solo quel ragazzo irlandese riesce a gestirmi.” Louis ride e si volta verso Niall. “Mi sopporta nonostante i miei problemi quotidiani e si è dedicato anima e corpo a questo evento. Tutto questo non sarebbe stato possibile senza il suo aiuto. Ogni giorno gli ripeto che sarei perso senza di lui, e sono sincero.”  
La folla applaude di nuovo e Niall gli sorride dolcemente dal suo posto accanto a Liam, facendogli un occhiolino.  
“E infine, vorrei ringraziare il mio… uhm…” Louis pensa come chiamare Harry, è passato tanto tempo da quando l’ha definito suo amico, ma decide di provarci lo stesso. “Il mio migliore amico Harry, che non solo è stato il fotografo dell’evento, ma mi ha aiutato a sopportare lo stress durante l’organizzazione. Alcuni di voi, durante la partita, potrebbero aver pensato che è un cretino idiota, beh se lo conosceste, sapreste che è sempre così ed è la persona migliore che abbia mai conosciuto.” Gli occhi di Louis si bloccano su quelli verdi di Harry. “Non avrei potuto fare tutto questo senza di te, Haz.”  
Tenendo la macchina fotografica tra le mani, l’intero viso del riccio si illumina per poi sorridere. Le fossette appaiono sulle guance, formando due enormi crateri sul suo viso, e gli occhi brillano più intensamente del solito. Tutti applaudono di nuovo, ma Louis presta attenzione soltanto ad Harry.  
Gli sorride di rimando e il riccio arrossisce timidamente. Louis giura di non aver mai visto niente di più bello al mondo.  
  


▵ ▲ ▵

  
  
  
Mentre la serata continua e i bambini cominciano a lasciare l’evento per andare a casa a riposarsi, il gala si trasforma in una grande festa. Una celebrazione per tutto ciò che è riuscito a fare. Louis ordina alcuni dei suoi drink preferiti, di cui ancora non conosce il nome: una bevanda fruttata di colore blu con graziosi ombrellini. Non ci vuole molto perché gli effetti dell’alcol si riversino nel suo corpo, di sicuro quelle bevande hanno un maggiore impatto sul suo sistema rispetto a qualsiasi altra persona normale.  
“Harry! Harry! Harry! Harreeeeehhhhh!” Esclama Louis mentre si avvicina all’amico, inciampando leggermente sui suoi piedi. Quando finalmente lo raggiunge, avvolge le braccia attorno alla vita del riccio, appoggiandosi alla sua schiena. “Balli con me?”  
“Lou, dovrei lavorare.” Harry si attorciglia tra le sue braccia, la macchina fotografica tra le mani.  
“Siiii, ma puoi fare una pausa,” suggerisce Louis.  
“Chi lo dice?” Harry alza un sopracciglio, incuriosito.  
“Lo dico io, sono il tuo datore di lavoro,” esclama Louis, scrutando Harry.  
“Sei…” Harry sorride teneramente. “Ubriaco?”  
“Potreeeeeei essere un po’ alticcio, lo ammetto,” singhiozza Louis, un sorriso sciocco sul volto.  
“Solo un po’, eh?” Harry cerca di tenerlo fermo, appoggiandogli le mani sulla vita.  
“Uh, quei drink fruttati sono molto alcolici,” il giovane singhiozza di nuovo, sorridendo.  
Harry fa una risatina, guardando Louis con uno sguardo estremamente affascinato. “Quanti ne hai bevuti? Devi averne presi parecchi per esserti ubriacato in questo modo…”  
“Um nooooo. No, no, certo che no, Haz,” nega Louis, chiudendo gli occhi e scuotendo la testa in modo scoordinato. Harry lo fissa, aspettando che gli dica la verità. “Beh, okay, forseee? Sì, diciamo che… non lo so? Ok- bene, sì, Ne ho bevuti due- no okay, ne ho bevuti treeeee! Ma Hazzaaa, sono così buoni! Non ho potuto farne a meno.”  
“Solo tre?” Insiste Harry, aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
“Ok, va beneeeee! Forse cinque,” ammette Louis con voce flebile, imbronciato. I suoi occhi si illuminano di nuovo quando vede un cameriere farsi strada verso di loro con un vassoio pieno di drink colorati e ombrellini gialli all’interno di essi. Louis afferra avidamente il bicchiere prima che il cameriere se ne vada.  
“Eccolo!” Esclama Louis, girandosi per forzare la cannuccia color magenta verso le labbra del riccio. “Assaggialo, assaggialo, assaggialo!”  
Harry soffoca, sorpreso dall’attacco inaspettato di Louis. “Ok, ok, lo farò. Oh mio Dio…”  
Louis lo guarda in attesa, rimbalzando sui piedi mentre attende la reazione del riccio.  
“Ha un sapore fruttato.” Afferma Harry, non capendo perché Louis sia così tanto eccitato per un semplice drink. “Voglio dire, è davvero buono. Ma sì… è solo… frutta.”  
“Lo so, è un drink _fruttato_! Lo adoro!” Louis strappa la bevanda dalle mani dell’amico, bevendone un sorso.  
“Oh no, penso che tu per stasera abbia finito di bere,” Harry toglie il bicchiere dalla stretta del giovane, tenendolo sopra la testa in modo che l’altro non possa prenderlo. Louis mette il broncio, sembrando quasi sul punto di piangere.  
“Harry nooooo.” Geme Louis tristemente, guardando il drink con desiderio.  
“Non capisco come hai fatto ad ubriacarti con questo. Pensavo fossi un bevitore incallito.” Ridacchia Harry, scuotendo la testa e tenendo il drink fruttato lontano dalle grinfie di Louis. “Davvero non riesci a reggere l’alcool? Deve essere 90% frutta e 10% alcol, è praticamente un succo di frutta.”  
“Lo sooooo e lo voglioooooo. Ridammelo,” geme Louis innocentemente, gli occhi spalancati verso il bicchiere, sembrando sempre più sul punto di piangere. L’alcol lo ha reso un bambino nel corpo di un adulto.  
“Sei carino da ubriaco.” Sussurra Harry per prenderlo in giro, mordendosi un labbro.  
Louis aggrotta un sopracciglio, sporgendo il labbro inferiore e incrociando le braccia sul petto. “Sei una persona cattiva.”  
Harry ride con affetto all’insulto prima di appoggiare il bicchiere sul vassoio di un cameriere di passaggio. “Mi dispiace Lou, è per il tuo bene.”  
Louis continua a guardare accigliato il riccio, il quale torna a scattare foto a destra e a sinistra. Il castano si attacca alla schiena di Harry, dondolandosi dietro di lui mentre passeggia per la sala. Harry continua il suo lavoro come se nulla fosse, non disturbato dalla presenza ingombrante di Louis, che alcuni avrebbero potuto considerare un grosso ostacolo. Louis segue il riccio per tutto il locale, rifiutandosi di lasciarlo andare. Fino a quando non ha una nuova idea, quindi lascia la vita del riccio e gli si mette di fronte  
“Ehi! Ehiiiii Harry! Ehiiii!” Louis rimbalza sul posto, ubriaco fradicio, afferrando le mani di Harry e facendole roteare.  
Harry ride, guardando incredulo Louis mentre saltella sul posto. “Che cosa c’è?”  
“Vuoi giocare con me?” Chiede Louis, gli occhi spalancati ed eccitati in modo infantile.  
“Sto ancora lavorando, Lou,” gli ricorda il riccio.  
“Oh merda.” Louis si immobilizza sul posto, tenendo ancora una mano di Harry tra le sue e giocando con le sue dita. “Che ne dici di lasciar perdere? Potrei licenziarti e così… puoi venire via con me.”  
“Sei un capo orribile.”  
“Penso di essere un pochiiiino più ubriaco di quanto pensassi,” singhiozza Louis, quasi cadendo per terra a causa delle gambe traballanti. Harry allunga una mano per sostenerlo, tenendolo delicatamente per la vita.  
“Ehi Louis, ho bisogno di te per quelle interviste di cui abbiamo discusso ieri,” annuncia Liam mentre si avvicina a loro. “Ti ho cercato ovunque.”  
Louis sbatte le palpebre verso il suo manager, non riuscendo a capire cosa gli sta dicendo. Decide persino di lanciare un’occhiata verso Harry in cerca di aiuto, ma il riccio si stringe nelle spalle.  
“Beh, non limitarti a fissarmi, Louis. Dai!” Liam afferra Louis per mano e comincia a trascinarlo dalla parte opposta della sala.  
“Tornerò Harryyyyyy!” Urla Louis da sopra la spalla. “Non andare da nessuna parte.”  
“Dove dovrei andare?” Ridacchia il ragazzo in risposta.  
“Ti troverò,” promette Louis, urlando in mezzo alle persone, mentre Liam lo trascina all’indietro. “Harry, tornerò da te.”  
“Louis Tomlinson, sei per caso ubriaco?” Chiede Liam con tono serio mentre inciampa nei suoi piedi, cercando di trascinare Louis attraverso la folla di persone.  
“Io, beh… io… forseeeeee,” Louis si dondola avanti e indietro come un bambino, gli occhi che si chiudono. Comincia a ridere istericamente quando si scontra con un tavolo. “Non lo so…”  
“ _Louis_!” Lo ammonisce Liam, come se fosse un padre che rimprovera il figlio. “Sei meglio di così, sono molto deluso da te!”  
“Non ho bevuto molto Liam, lo giurooooo,” confessa il giovane, ondeggiando sulle gambe. Liam gli ha detto più volte di rimanere sobrio per poter rilasciare interviste con la stampa e Louis ha pensato che un drink o due, o tre, o _cinque_ , non avrebbero fatto alcun male al suo organismo. Solo che ancora non sa come funziona l’alcool. “È solo cheeeee… le bevande fruttate sono davvero buone. E i piccoli ombrellini mi rendono felice. Li adoro Liaaaaam, li adoro! Mi dispiace, non essere arrabbiato con me.”  
“Beh, sai cosa significa…” Liam scuote la testa.  
“No! No Liaaaaam. Nooooo!” Esclama Louis. “Per favore, non sono così tanto ubriaco. Prometto che farò il bravo!”  
“Devi bere il tonico miracoloso, Louis,” finisce Liam, come se fosse una condanna a morte. L’ultima volta che ha visto quella sostanza verde e viscida gli è venuto da vomitare ancora prima di berla. Non ingerirà mai quella bevanda atroce e puzzolente.  
“Nooooo!” Geme Louis come un bambino capriccioso.  
“Non posso averti ubriaco durante queste interviste. Sono troppo importanti.” Insiste Liam. “Mi dispiace Louis, è per il bene della squadra.”  
“Noooo! Noooo! _Noooo_!” Continua a protestare Louis. Il suo manager dovrà costringerlo con la forza perché non si arrenderà facilmente.  
“Louis, non è poi così male, okay? È solo una bevanda salutare che aiuta a far passare la sbornia.” Spiega Liam, tirandolo con entrambe le mani. “Dopo starai bene.”  
“Non vogliooooo! Non puoi farlo!” Si rifiuta Louis, svincolandosi dalla presa di Liam e iniziando a correre nella direzione opposta. Non è molto stabile sulle gambe, il che rende difficile scappare dal suo manager.  
Liam lo afferra facilmente, sollevandolo sopra la spalla senza tenere in considerazione le sue proteste. È sorprendentemente forte, lo sta trasportando senza alcuni sforzo.  
“Andiamo a disintossicarci,” annuncia Liam con un po’ troppa enfasi per i gusti di Louis.  
Louis rimane appeso a testa in giù mentre l’amico lo trasporta verso la sua fine.  
  
  
  


▵ ▲ ▵

  
  
  
Una volta che è abbastanza sobrio per soddisfare gli standard di Liam, Louis trascorre le successive due ore a parlare e rilasciare interviste alla stampa riguardo l’evento di beneficenza. È monotono il fatto che i giornalisti gli facciano le stesse domande più e più volte, e Louis continua a pensare che preferirebbe passare il tempo insieme ad Harry. Prova persino ad individuarlo tra la folla di persone, guardandosi intorno nella speranza di catturare il sorriso dell’amico. Sa che non potrebbe interagire con altre persone nel bel mezzo di un intervista, ma questo rende tutto molto più divertente e sopportabile.  
Louis risponde diligentemente alle domande, sorride quando gli viene chiesto e cerca di non distrarsi ogni volta che il riccio appare nella sua visuale. Anche se a volte Harry passa di proposito di fronte a lui per cercare di farlo ridere durante l’intervista. Fa delle facce stupide e assume pose ridicole con il corpo, il tutto per farlo felice. Ad un certo punto il riccio quasi cade a terra e Louis non può fare a meno di ridere, gli occhi che si increspano con affetto. Deve scusarsi immediatamente con l’intervistatore per il suo sfogo non giustificato ed è allora che Liam interviene per trascinare via Harry.  
Non appena finisce l’ultima intervista, Louis è libero di andarsene. Scappa via alla ricerca del riccio. “Ho fame!” Annuncia quando lo trova, saltellando di fronte ad Harry per attirare la sua attenzione.  
“Santo cielo!” Esclama il riccio spaventato, passandosi una mano sul cuore e guardandosi intorno come se non riuscisse a capire da dove sia saltato fuori Louis. “Mi hai spaventato! Inoltre, non sei più ubriaco?”  
“Ero ubriaco, ora non più,” risponde Louis. “Liam mi ha aiutato, essere ubriaco durante le interviste non va molto bene. Mi ha costretto a bere quella merda di bevanda orribile e giuro che non ho mai assaggiato nulla di più terribile in vita mia.”  
“Ma ha funzionato.”  
“Si, ha funzionato. Ma ne è valsa la pena?” Louis rabbrividisce notevolmente ripensando alla bevanda antisbornia. “Sono quasi morto mentre la bevevo.”  
“Cosa c’è dentro?”  
“Tristezza.” Risponde Louis seriamente, guardando in lontananza come se avesse dei flashback del passato. “Dolore, sofferenza, agonia…”  
“Sei così drammatico,” ridacchia il riccio. “Non deve essere così male.”  
“È orribile Hazza, _orribile_ ti dico,” insiste Louis, sgranando gli occhi.  
“Payne è riuscito a farti stare meglio, non è una bella cosa?” Dice il giovane.  
“No, è stato lui a _causarmi_ dolore! Liam Payne è l’incarnazione di un mostro quando si tratta di qualcosa che riguarda la squadra e gli sponsor. Ecco perché probabilmente è così bravo nel suo lavoro di manager. Lo adoro, è un uomo fantastico… ma è insopportabile a volte.” Louis sospira pesantemente. “Comunque, tornando alle cose importanti… adesso ho fame.”  
“Cosa intendi con adesso? Tu hai sempre fame.” Gli ricorda il riccio e Louis non può negare. “Non smetti mai di mangiare.”  
“Brucio molte calorie durante l’allenamento, okay? E sono un ragazzo in crescita. Inoltre, il mio corpo è come una macchina, ha bisogno di carburante. Non giudicare le mie abitudini alimentari.”  
“Beh, direi che sei fortunato perché siamo ad un evento pieno di cibo.” Risponde Harry, alzando le mani in aria.  
“Eh… non mi va,” sussurra Louis, scuotendo la testa.  
“Che cosa?” Domanda il riccio, incredulo, guardando Louis come se fosse la persona più ridicola sulla faccia della terra.  
“Non sono dell’umore giusto per questo topo di cibo, Harry!” Spiega Louis seriamente.  
“Ah okay, ora capisco. Certo.” Annuisce Harry, inclinandosi verso Louis. “E cosa vorresti mangiare in questo momento?”  
“Sai che non ne sono tanto sicuro, se devo essere onesto?” Pensa il giovane tra sé e sé, infine allaccia le dita a quelle di Harry. “Dai, andiamo a scoprirlo.”  
“Aspetta, dove stiamo andando?” Protesta Harry, seguendo Louis che lo sta tirando attraverso la sala.  
“C’è un piccolo negozio in fondo alla strada,” insiste Louis, dirigendosi verso l’uscita.  
“Lou, ma sto _lavorando_!”  
“Ammiro la tua etica del lavoro, dico davvero. Ma Harold, hai già fatto abbastanza per oggi. Essendo il tuo capo, ti sollevo dai tuoi doveri di fotografo per questa sera.” Dice Louis, usando un coltello d’argenteria come se fosse uno scettro, pronunciando le parole con tono solenne. “Sei rilasciato dal tuo incarico, sire.”  
“Sei un idiota, lo sai?”  
“Un idiota molto affamato.”  
Harry sorride, annuendo. “Immagino che potrei fare uno spuntino…”  
“Sì! Andiamo!” Louis tira forte la mano del riccio. “Il mio stomaco non può aspettare.”  
Camminando mano nella mano, le braccia che oscillano tra i loro corpi, vestiti con abiti costosi e le scarpe eleganti, Harry e Louis si avviano verso l’uscita per dirigersi verso negozietto in fondo alla strada, affamati e felici.  
  
  


▵ ▲ ▵

  
  
“Louis, quando ho detto che avrei voluto fare uno spuntino, non intendevo dire che volevo acquistare l’intero negozio,” commenta Harry, indicando il loro carrello della spesa traboccante di roba. Sono all’interno del negozietto da circa venti minuti, e per tutto il tempo si sono tenuti per mano, come se fosse quasi un gioco. Ma sinceramente, Louis non vuole lasciare la mano del riccio; ama la sensazione di essere legato fisicamente all’altro.  
“Shh, non lamentarti.” Dice Louis, lanciando un altro sacchetto di patatine nel carrello.  
“Cosa faremo con tutto questo cibo?” Si lamenta Harry.  
“Ehm, lo mangeremo?” Risponde Louis, facendo spallucce. “Haz, quando sei diventato così vecchio e responsabile?”  
“Uno di noi deve pur essere responsabile,” gli ricorda Harry, stringendogli una mano.  
“Tra te e me, sai bene che nessuno dei due è responsabile,” Louis ammicca consapevolmente. A volte si incoraggiano l’un l’altro a fare cose stupide, pur di divertirsi.  
“Vero,” Harry ride mentre prende delle caramelle.  
“Oh mio Dio, guarda Harry!” Louis sussulta per l’eccitazione, usando la mano libera per raggiungere uno scaffale e prendere un pacchetto di FunDip.  
“Non ci credo,” Harry spalanca gli occhi, sorpreso. “Producono ancora queste cose?”  
Louis annuisce felice. Non mangia quelle caramelle da quelli che gli sembrano anni, ed è proprio quello di cui ha bisogno per alleviare la sua fame. “Beh, dimentica il carrello, voglio solo questo.”  
“Ma questo non è vero cibo,” risponde il giovane.  
“Non mi interessa, è quello che voglio.” Afferma Louis, guardando il pacchetto di caramelle. “Come fai a dire cos’è vero cibo e cosa no?”  
“Beh, le caramelle sicuramente non lo sono. Il cibo dovrebbe avere sostanza, valori nutrizionali e…”  
“Quindi è deciso, le FunDip hanno tutte queste cose!” Lo interrompe Louis di proposito.  
“Louis, non possiamo lasciare qui il carrello pieno di roba,” Harry aggrotta le sopracciglia e guarda il carrello, pieno fino all’orlo di snack e dolci.  
“Shh Harry, dai,” sussurra Louis. “Prendi il bottino e andiamocene”  
“Sei ancora un tale piantagrane,” Harry ridacchia divertito.  
“Torniamo indietro lentamente…” Louis fa alcuni passi verso la fine del corridoio, tenendo il riccio per mano. “Non attirare l’attenzione…”  
Harry scoppia a ridere, rannicchiato accanto a Louis mentre lo segue, abbandonando il carrello in mezzo al negozio. “Sei assolutamente ridicolo.”  
“Non mi ameresti se non lo fossi,” risponde Louis facendogli l’occhiolino.  
L’espressione di Harry è piena di affetto e dolcezza, ma subito dopo cerca di tornare serio e cercare di non far trasparire ciò che prova.  
Si aggirano per il negozio come due idioti, cercando la cassa. Louis deposita il prezioso pacchetto di caramelle sul bancone di fronte alla cassiera.  
“Solo questo?” Chiede la ragazza.  
“Mhmm.” Louis sorride, uno sguardo malizioso negli occhi. “Solo questo, grazie.”  
Harry gli pizzica un fianco e Louis si morde il labbro inferiore, sporgendosi verso il riccio mentre cerca di restare serio. Stanno entrambi combattendo per non ridere a crepapelle, limitandosi a sorridersi a vicenda. Harry abbassa la testa per appoggiarla sulla spalla di Louis, non lasciando nemmeno per un attimo la sua mano.  
“Siete due sposini?” Chiede la cassiera, guardando i loro corpi vicini, le loro espressioni felici e gli abiti eleganti e formali. Probabilmente sembrano appena scappati da un matrimonio. “Siete davvero carini insieme.”  
Louis arrossisce immediatamente, lanciando un’occhiata ad Harry e vedendo l’amico assumere una sfumatura rosata. Nessuno dei due dice nulla, sorridono dolcemente verso la ragazza continuando a tenere le dita intrecciate.  
La ragazza non aspetta una risposta, ma sorride calorosamente verso di loro. “Aww, congratulazioni!”  
“Tieni il resto, tesoro.” Louis le consegna una banconota da 50 sterline, dandole un notevole extra per coprire l’inconveniente del carrello pieno che hanno lasciato in una corsia del negozio.  
Gli occhi della ragazza si spalancano per la sorpresa mentre li ringrazia e li saluta calorosamente, e i due ragazzi escono dal negozio.  
“Quella povera ragazza dovrà mettere a posto tutta quella roba.” Harry scuote la testa con disapprovazione,  
“Le ho dato 50 sterline per un pacchetto di caramelle, starà bene.” Louis fa spallucce come se non fosse un grosso problema, alzando le caramelle contento. Harry gliele strappa dalle mani, già pronto per aprirle mentre camminano lungo il marciapiede.  
Decidono di dividere il pacchetto come facevano ogni giorno dopo scuola. Louis prende la caramella alla ciliegia ed Harry quella all’uva, e si dividono l’ultima al gusto di lampone, la preferita di entrambi. Per essere due uomini adulti, fanno un bel casino mentre mangiano, lasciando cadere lo zucchero delle caramelle su tutto il marciapiede e lasciando una scia colorata sul loro cammino.  
“Harry, ho una domanda molto seria,” Louis gira la testa verso l’amico, mentre camminano tranquillamente.  
“Ok, spara,” lo incoraggia il riccio, guardandolo.  
“Di che colore è la mia lingua?” Louis tira fuori la lingua per farla ispezione all’amico.  
“Che cosa?” Harry ride, aggrotta le sopracciglia e inclina la testa per guardare il maggiore.  
“Dai, sono serio Hazza,” ci riprova Louis, saltando di fronte ad Harry per impedirgli di camminare.  
“Come puoi essere serio?” Continua a ridacchiare Harry, il bastoncino di zucchero che gli pende ad un lato della bocca.  
“Perché sì,” insiste il castano, cacciando di nuovo la lingua. “Che colore è?”  
Harry sospira affettuosamente e controlla la lingua di Louis. “Uhm, direi che è un buon mix di blu e verde.”  
“Un mix salutare,” Louis ridacchia. “Che aspetto avrebbe invece un mix malsano, secondo te?”  
“Non lo so, davvero,” Harry scrolla le spalle con un sorriso. “Sarà un casino di colori messi insieme senza alcun motivo.”  
“Hmm interessante,” Louis appoggia entrambe le mani sul petto del riccio. “Ok, ora mostrami la tua.”  
“Che cosa? No,” ridacchia Harry, spingendo Louis lontano dal suo corpo.  
“ _Harry!_ ” Geme Louis, afferrandolo per un braccio.  
“No, non ti mostrerò la mia lingua. Perché vuoi vederla?”  
“Dai Haz! Ti ho mostrato la mia!” Louis scuote il braccio di Harry su e giù, implorandolo.  
“Ti ho chiesto di farmi vedere la tua?” Replica il riccio, sorridendo.  
“Harold, ho bisogno di vedere la tua lingua,” mormora il giovane, mettendo il broncio.  
“Mm mm,” Harry scuote la testa con aria di sfida.  
“Harry Edward Styles. La tua lingua, _adesso_!”  
Harry fissa intensamente Louis per alcuni secondi prima di tirare fuori la lingua colorata, stringendo gli occhi per un fare una faccia sciocca  
Louis ridacchia, lasciandogli un bacio sulla guancia. “Aww Haz, stiamo abbinando i nostri colori preferiti. La tua bocca è un mix di blu e verde, ma le tue labbra sono viola…”  
“Sembra sexy,” scherza Harry. “Devo essere bellissimo.”  
“Sì, lo sei,” sostiene Louis. “Sono i colori più belli del mondo.”  
Harry arrossisce, un bastoncino di caramella bianco gli pende dall’angolo della bocca.  
“Harry, perché hai ancora quel bastoncino in bocca?” Chiede con disapprovazione. Louis ha finito i suoi dieci minuti prima, come una qualsiasi persona normale. Non ci vogliono _secoli_ per mangiarli.  
“Sai benissimo perché ce l’ho ancora, Louis,” risponde il riccio.  
“Mordi il bastoncino o lo morderò io per te.”  
“Non mi piace morderlo, lo sai!”  
“Oh mio Dio,” Louis geme, cercando di non ridere per la testardaggine del riccio. “Harry, mordilo!”  
“ _Lik_ -A-Stix, Louis! Lecca-lecca!” Harry enfatizza il concetto. “Non è mai stato pensato per essere morso, è questa la verità.”  
“Non mi importa come si chiama, non è stato fatto per essere succhiato ore e ore,” Louis discute con aria di sfida. Può essere testardo quanto Harry, se vuole. “Mordilo Harry, adesso!”  
“Noooo! Mi rifiuto di mordere. Mordimi, se vuoi,” Harry lo sta minacciando silenziosamente, sporgendo la lingua blu e verde verso Louis prima di correre lungo il marciapiede.  
“Non tentarmi!” Scherza Louis, correndogli dietro.  
Ridendo per tutto il tempo, si rincorrono fino ad un parco dove si trova un immenso prato. Louis raggiunge Harry facilmente; il riccio può anche avere le gambe lunghe, ma non ha rigorose ore di allenamento alle spalle.  
“L’hai morso? È finito?”  
“L’ho perso…” sussurra Harry, piegandosi sulle ginocchia mentre cerca di riprendere fiato. “Mi è caduto dalla bocca mentre correvo.”  
“Sei imbarazzante,” ridacchia il giovane. “È destino, gli Dei dei FunDip ti hanno visto mancare di rispetto al loro prezioso bastoncino di zucchero e ti hanno colpito.”  
“Oh, sta zitto,” Harry sbatte la spalla contro quella di Louis.  
“Questo è un bel prato,” dice Louis, osservando l’immenso spazio verde per bene.  
“Ehi, sai cosa dovremmo fare?” Insiste Harry mentre prende una vecchia palla sul prato.  
“Cos’è quello?” Louis alza le sopracciglia.  
“Dovresti lasciar mostrare ad Harry le sue abilità di calciatore,” suggerisce il riccio, un sorriso stupido sul volto.  
Louis lo guarda confuso. “C’è un motivo per cui hai utilizzato la terza persona o…”  
“Delle leggende si può parlare soltanto in terza persona. È segno di rispetto. Un giorno lo avrai anche tu, quando raggiungerai lo status di leggenda.” Spiega Harry.  
“Giusto giusto, _certo_ ,” Louis annuisce sarcastico. “Allora vorrei che _Harry_ mi mostrasse quello che sa fare.”  
“ _Harry_ dimostrerà le sue abilità segrete una volta per tutte,” si vanta il riccio. “Preparati a rimanere incantato.”  
“Bene, non vedo l’ora.”  
“Fai il portiere, okay?”  
“Va bene, ma non avrò alcuna pietà,” lo avverte Louis, dirigendosi verso la porta. “È solo per avvertirti.”  
“Bene, perché Harry non ha bisogno di pietà. Harry è un talento naturale.” Insiste il giovane, facendo alzare gli occhi al cielo a Louis.  
“Lo vedremo,” Louis si posiziona al centro della rete, sotto la traversa. Di solito non gioca come portiere, ma se deve essere sincero, probabilmente non avrà alcun bisogno di impegnarsi per parare i colpi dell’amico.  
Harry posiziona la palla in una buona posizione, ottima per segnare facilmente. È troppo facile, non c’è alcun motivo per cui il riccio debba sbagliare il colpo. È da solo, non c’è nessuno pronto ad attaccarlo per rubargli la palla. Tutto ciò che deve fare è calciare la palla in linea retta.  
“Prima di domani, Haz,” lo prende in giro Louis, dopo qualche minuto di silenzio.  
“Shh, sto pensando,” sussurra Harry, fissando la palla leggermente sgonfia.  
“Tutto quello che devi fare è calciare la palla, non pensarci troppo.”  
“C’è un po’ di vento…” commenta Harry, guardandosi intorno. “Non ti sembra ventoso?”  
“Cosa ti succede? Fallo e basta!” Ridacchia Louis.  
“Mi sento un po’ stretto in questi vestiti…” si lamenta il riccio, torcendo le spalle. “E sicuramente queste non sono le scarpe giuste per-”  
“Smettila di inventare scuse e calcia quella dannata palla, Harold!” Grida Louis.  
“Va bene, va bene!” Esclama Harry in risposta, facendo qualche passo indietro per prepararsi. Louis spera sia la volta giusta.  
Harry solleva la gamba all’indietro e prova a calciare la palla, tuttavia finisce per inciampare a causa delle sue lunghe gambe. Cade con il sedere sull’erba, le gambe aperte in modo ridicolo. Nonostante la sceneggiata messa in atto dal riccio prima di calciare la palla, Louis ha pensato che sarebbe stato almeno in grado di colpirla. Invece no, è semplicemente caduto a terra senza riuscire nemmeno a toccare il pallone.  
Louis ridacchia divertito, percorrendo il prato per raggiungere l’amico e calciando la palla facendola finire in porta.  
Alla fine, Harry alza la testa dal terreno per sbirciare la situazione, il corpo ancora disteso sull’erba. “Ho vinto? Ho fatto del mio meglio.”  
“Uh… sì, sì. Hai vinto, sei stati bravissimo,” mente il giovane, lasciando la palla in porta come prova per la sua ‘vittoria.’  
“Mi hai lasciato vincere?” Harry si solleva dal prato, rimanendo però seduto, i capelli gli ricadono dolcemente sul viso mentre stringe gli occhi per fissare Louis.  
“Che cosa? No, Harry, non lo farei _mai_ ,” Louis sorride e scuote la testa.  
“Nooo, mi hai lasciato vincere!” Esclama Harry in modo teatrale. “Ci stavo provando sul serio, mi ero impegnato così tanto. Non sarò mai un calciatore adesso, era il mio grande sogno.”  
Louis si siede accanto all’amico. “No, penso che tu abbia vinto perché hai avuto un grosso vantaggio.”  
“Cosa?!” Chiede Harry sorpreso, girandosi a guardarlo.  
“Sì, voglio dire… ovviamente io non ho mai giocato a questo gioco prima d’ora,” lo prende in giro Louis. “Sono un principiante incapace.”  
“Stai zitto,” Harry gli tira uno schiaffo sulla coscia.  
Louis ridacchia felice, rotolandosi per terra per rannicchiarsi contro il suo migliore amico e si stendono insieme sull’erba. Resta immobile per qualche secondo, la testa appoggiata sul petto di Harry che si alza e abbassa ad ogni respiro. Non vuole muoversi, se fosse per lui potrebbe restare steso lì per sempre. Louis pensa a come la cassiera li abbia erroneamente scambiati per una coppia di sposini. Dovrebbe essere imbarazzante perché non è vero, ma in qualche modo non lo è. In effetti, solo pensarci lo fa sorridere di nuovo. Il pensiero che lui ed Harry possano sposarsi, vivere insieme, invecchiare insieme, rende Louis incredibilmente felice, e mille farfalle eruttano nel suo stomaco. È la sensazione più bella che abbia mai provato in tutta la sua vita. Non aveva mai realizzato che passare l’eternità con la stessa persona, la _sua_ persona, potesse suonare così inebriante.  
E stranamente, la cosa non lo spaventa. Louis non prova paura o disagio quando pensa al fatto di poter condividere la vita con Harry. Tutto quello che sente è euforia e felicità.  
Louis alza la testa, il mento appoggiato sullo sterno del riccio. “Sei felice, Harry?”  
Harry sembra sorpreso e sposta lo sguardo su di lui. “Uhm, non lo so, potrei esserlo… perché?”  
“Dico sul serio Harry, voglio saperlo. Sei felice? In questo momento, intendo.”  
Harry rimane in silenzio per qualche istante e Louis ascolta il battito del suo cuore. “Proprio ora, in questo momento, insieme a te…” sussurra il ragazzo, prima di fermarsi di nuovo. “Sono felice, sì…”  
Louis sorride, sentendo uno strano calore diffondersi in tutto il corpo, irradiandosi dal petto alle dita dei piedi. Abbassa la testa per appoggiarla di nuovo sul petto dell’altro mentre lo abbraccia forte.  
“Sei felice, Lou?” Harry gli rivolge la stessa domanda, toccandogli dolcemente la schiena.  
“Sono sempre felice quando sono con te,” confessa Louis, totalmente onesto. Ma è tutto vero, un momento trascorso con Harry non è mai sprecato. “Vuoi sapere un segreto?”  
“Sì, certo.” Mormora Harry contro i suoi capelli.  
“Sei il ragazzo più dolce che abbia mai conosciuto,” ammette Louis sottovoce, non alzando la testa. E dopo aver detto quelle parole, riesce a sentire il cuore del riccio saltare un battito sotto il suo orecchio.  
Harry si solleva parzialmente per farli rotolare sull’erba. La sua faccia è distante solo pochi centimetri da quella di Louis adesso, i capelli ricci che solleticano il collo del castano mentre i loro occhi si incrociano. Le braccia di Harry sostengono la testa di Louis, le ginocchia allineate ai suoi fianchi.  
“Hai la pelle d’oca…” sussurra Harry, passando lentamente la mano lungo il suo avambraccio.  
Louis annuisce, perdendosi nel verde intenso e mozzafiato degli occhi del riccio. “Anche tu…”  
Tutto ad un tratto si sente incredibilmente nervoso, fissando rapito il volto del suo migliore amico. Harry è così bello che sembra risplendere sotto il bagliore della luna, e tutta quella bellezza gli fa mancare il respiro. Il suo cuore sta minacciando di scoppiare, di farsi strada fuori dal suo petto e balzare direttamente tra le mani del riccio. Louis sta realizzando pian piano quello che prova, e improvvisamente… _capisce_.  
Non riesce a credere di non averlo capito prima, di esserne stato ignaro per tutto questo tempo. Il magnetismo tra di loro, le scintille che volano soltanto quando si guardano negli occhi. Tutto in Harry lo fa bruciare; la sua voce bassa e roca, il suo odore meraviglioso. Louis potrebbe continuare all’infinito, la lista non avrebbe mai fine.  
Non è solo attrazione, non sono semplici sensazioni passeggere. E non è sicuramente una stupida cotta.  
È _amore_.  
Louis è irrimediabilmente e completamente innamorato del suo migliore amico.  
E forse lo è sempre stato e non ha mai avuto il tempo di realizzarlo, di sentirlo. Ma ora Louis non può assolutamente negare ciò che prova. Louis ha amato Harry fin da quando sono diventati inseparabili all’età di cinque anni, e quell’amore infantile si è evoluto man mano, manifestandosi in modi che non avrebbe mai potuto immaginare e crescendo con loro. Ma ripensandoci ora, tutto ha senso. I sentimenti che provava da adolescente, la gelosia, le emozioni inspiegabili. Tutte queste cose portano ad una sola verità. Louis ama Harry con tutto il cuore.  
Louis sposta piano le mani dalle braccia del riccio per toccargli delicatamente il viso, facendo scorrere i polpastrelli lungo le sue guance rosate. Le sue dita si aggrovigliano nei riccioli spettinati dell’amico, i loro occhi sono ancora fissi l’uno nell’altro. Harry si abbassa lentamente, premendo le labbra contro le sue. È un bacio dolce, una piacevole contraddizione. È un bacio per nulla energico, ma incantevole. Non è timido, ma incredibilmente dolce e morbido. Un bacio in qualche modo elettrizzante e magnetico, ma allo stesso tempo calmo.  
È un bacio che potrebbe ispirare tantissimi altri baci, ognuno migliore dell’altro, ma tutti memorabili. La sensazione delle labbra morbide di Harry contro le sue fa provare a Louis un improvviso calore e un formicolio in tutto il corpo; arrossisce vistosamente, e un fuoco divampa nelle sue vene, un fuoco intossicante e potente.  
Harry si tira indietro, spezzando l’incantesimo per cercare gli occhi di Louis. Il castano non nasconde nulla mentre lo fissa, le mani ancorate al volto di Harry. Non lascia nulla nascosto, mettendo in mostra i sentimenti che prova per il suo migliore amico attraverso i suoi occhi. Louis sa che il riccio può sentire l’intensità del suo sguardo, dei suoi occhi, lo sa perché Harry lo sta fissando allo stesso modo, con uno sguardo di assoluta meraviglia e stupore.  
Ma poi qualcosa di estraneo lampeggia negli occhi dell’amico, togliendo luminosità al verde smeraldo. Harry si siede sull’erba, si tira le gambe al petto e le abbraccia forte, appoggiando il mento sulle ginocchia.  
“Mi sei mancato…” sussurra Harry, rivolgendosi al cielo notturno. La sua voce è tesa e triste, e sembra così piccolo rannicchiato su se stesso. “Voglio dire… l’ho sempre saputo, ma immagino di non essermi mai reso conto di quanto fosse forte la tua mancanza nella mia vita. Non volevo stare male, non volevo che mi mancassi, quindi continuavo a dirmi di lasciarti perdere, di andare avanti… ma io…” Harry si volta per guardare Louis. “Mi sei davvero mancato, Lou.”  
Louis si mette a sedere e strofina la testa contro la spalla del riccio, facendo scivolare un braccio intorno alla sua vita per tenerlo il più vicino possibile.  
“Il tatuaggio… il tatuaggio ‘Hi’… non è casuale,” ammette Harry, abbracciandosi le ginocchia. “È per te.”  
Louis alza la testa, senza riuscire a porre la domanda che vorrebbe fare all’amico. Ma Harry non ha bisogno di incontrare gli occhi del maggiore per capire la domanda sospesa nell’aria tra loro.  
“Era il periodo di Natale- il tuo compleanno, circa dodici anni fa…” inizia a raccontare Harry, gli occhi rivolti nel vuoto. “Stavo tornando a casa dall’università e… non mi aspettavo di vederti. Non tornavi mai a casa per le vacanze. Mia madre mi aveva chiesto di portare del cibo a casa tua ma… invece delle tue sorelle, sei apparso tu alla porta. E solo vedere il tuo viso è stato scioccante, non sapevo cosa dire o come reagire, ma poi… tutto ciò che contava l’ho visto su di te,” continua a raccontare Harry a bassa voce. “La mia parola impressa sulla tua pelle, lungo l’avambraccio. Era lì…”  
La mente di Louis comincia a vorticare senza sosta a causa di tutto ciò che ha detto Harry. È stato lui il primo, Louis si è fatto il tatuaggio prima del riccio. Riesce quasi ad immaginarsi, a diciotto anni, appena maggiorenne, mentre si dirige dal tatuatore. Probabilmente era spaventato a morte per essere rimasto solo e non voleva ammetterlo con nessuno. Riesce ad immaginare se stesso piangere la perdita del proprio migliore amico, l’unica persona che l’aveva sempre capito ed aiutato. Sicuramente desiderava ancora la vicinanza e il sostegno di Harry, tutti quei sentimenti accumulati non potevano rimanere nascosti a lungo, doveva fare qualcosa. Anni e anni a nascondere ciò che provava, negando le sue emozioni.  
Quindi Louis si era fatto un tatuaggio, ‘Oops.’ Un tatuaggio per _Harry_ , qualcosa per ricordarlo e tenerlo vicino a sé. Qualcosa per combattere la solitudine, qualcosa che gli era familiare. Qualcosa che lo facesse sentire a casa.  
“Non abbiamo parlato, non mi hai dato alcun tipo di spiegazione e sono corso via prima che potessi dire qualsiasi cosa,” continua Harry, appoggiando la guancia sulle ginocchia. “E più tardi, quella notte, ti ho visto attraverso la finestra della mia camera, stavi scherzando con un ragazzo e… non so, solo… non potevo affrontarlo. Mi sono ubriacato quella notte. Ero arrabbiato con te per aver fatto il tatuaggio senza di me, quando non eravamo nemmeno più amici, dopo che non parlavamo da anni.” Harry scuote la testa, sospirando forte mentre ripensa ad un momento doloroso della sua vita. “Ma ero ancora più arrabbiato con me stesso per il fatto di non essere riuscito a lasciarti andare.”  
“Così sono uscito la Vigilia di Natale e… l’ho fatto. Ho tatuato l’altra metà sotto il braccio,” Harry si tiene stretto il bicipite anche se l’inchiostro è nascosto dalla felpa. “Era un atto sconsiderato e irresponsabile ma io… sapevo cosa significasse davvero. Sapevo che saremmo stati uniti per sempre, la pensavo così. E mi piaceva, mi piaceva tanto l’idea…” ammette il riccio. “Più invecchiavo e più iniziavo a pentirmi della mia decisione. Ho pensato diverse volte di rimuoverlo ma… mi mancavi così tanto, e avere questo tatuaggio è stato un po’ come averti accanto a me ogni giorno. E ti volevo sempre accanto a me, anche se soltanto una piccola parte. Una parte di noi.”  
Louis sente il cuore pesante, come se fosse stato sostituito da una pietra. Tutto quello che può fare è tenere Harry stretto a sé, abbracciare la sua persona preferita al mondo.  
Quando Louis si è svegliato per la prima volta da trentenne, avrebbe dovuto trovarsi nell’appartamento di Harry, non con Raphy. Non avrebbe dovuto esserci un altro ragazzo, o altre relazioni casuali. Avrebbe dovuto esserci soltanto Harry, fin dall’inizio. Avrebbero dovuto crescere come migliori amici durante l’adolescenza e capire pian piano i loro sentimenti attraverso la loro connessione reciproca, attraverso battute e occhiate tenere e affettuose, attraverso tutte quelle cose che innegabilmente li avrebbero uniti, fino a farli innamorare perdutamente. Anche adesso dovrebbero stare insieme. Migliore amici e amanti. Sposati e felici. I ricordi dolorosi non avrebbero mai dovuto mettere radici nella loro storia. Harry non avrebbe mai dovuto sentirsi così triste e angosciato per la sua assenza. Non avrebbero mai dovuto litigare e separarsi. Non ha alcun senso.  
“Harry, per favore, dimmi solo… cosa ci è successo?” Sussurra infine Louis, appoggiando il mento sulla spalla dell’amico. Aveva smesso di chiederlo da un po’, troppo spaventato per conoscere la verità. Ma ha bisogno di sapere.  
Harry scuote la testa, scrollando le spalle. “Non lo so, non ricordo…”  
“Sì che lo sai, so che mi stai mentendo.” Insiste Louis, facendo scivolare le dita tra i capelli di Harry.  
Harry si volta leggermente per lanciargli un’occhiata prima di abbassare lo sguardo. “È passato tanto tempo Louis, lasciamo perdere.”  
“No, non posso farlo. Cosa ci è successo, Harry?” Insiste Louis a bassa voce. “Continui a nascondermelo e ho bisogno di capire. Devo conoscere la verità.”  
Harry sospira, alzando lo sguardo mentre si toglie i riccioli dal viso. “Beh, immagino che tutto sia iniziato durante la festa del tuo tredicesimo compleanno…”  
Questa è l’ultima cosa che Louis ricorda. L’ultimo ricordo della sua adolescenza prima di diventare un adulto a tutto gli effetti. Ma Louis non capisce come il loro legame sia potuto andare in frantumi durante una festa di compleanno. Ma il giovane non riesce a capire cosa sia andato storto tra di loro, cosa sia successo a quella festa. Come si possono dimenticare anni di amicizia in questo modo, a causa di un singolo evento?  
Harry scuote di nuovo la testa, lanciandogli un’ulteriore occhiata. “Non abbiamo bisogno di…voglio dire, è stato una vita fa, non ha importanza…”  
“Importa Harry. Per me è importante,” Louis strofina la schiena del riccio. “Dimmelo, ti prego.”  
“Ok…” concorda Harry, girandosi per affrontarlo e mordicchiandosi l’interno della guancia prima di parlare. “Beh, ero andato a prendere la macchina fotografica, e quando sono tornato se ne stavano andando tutti quanti e Rusty mi ha detto che era un gioco e che dovevo soltanto entrare nell’armadio. Non sapevo davvero cosa stesse succedendo, ma lui… uhm, mi ha detto di andare nell’armadio e che tu mi stavi aspettando e io… uh…”  
Harry fa una pausa e Louis capisce che quella conversazione lo sta mettendo a disagio. Il volto del riccio è ansioso e non riesce a guardare Louis negli occhi mentre parla, continuando a giocare con un filo del suo blazer. “Ho aperto l’armadio e tu eri davvero lì, con una benda sugli occhi e io… beh io…”  
“Mi hai baciato,” ricorda improvvisamente Louis, ansimando forte non appena gli torna in mente quel vecchio ricordo. Harry lo aveva baciato in quel minuscolo armadio. Ricorda vagamente il delicato profumo floreale che riempiva lo spazio angusto, le labbra morbide e nervose dell’amico. Ma… cosa è successo dopo? Perché non si ricorda? È tutto sfocato.  
Harry deglutisce, respira profondamente e annuisce. Osa alzare la testa quel tanto che basta per incontrare gli occhi di Louis, sostenendo il suo sguardo fino a quando sembra non riuscire più a sopportarlo.  
“Uh… quindi… ti sei spaventato e ti sei arrabbiato per il fatto che tutti se ne fossero andati. Mi hai dato la colpa e ti sei chiuso dentro l’armadio da solo. Ho bussato alla porta per un po’, cercando di scusarmi e per assicurarmi che stessi bene… ma mi hai ignorato,” spiega Harry, cercando di mantenere la voce neutra. “Ricordo di essermi sentito spaventato per il fatto che non volessi più parlare con me, che mi avresti odiato per sempre… che avevo rovinato la nostra amicizia…e beh…”  
Harry si ferma di nuovo, l’espressione timida e angosciata, come un ragazzino spaventato. “Ti ho aspettato per ore fuori dalla porta, sono rimasto seduto silenziosamente sulle scale perché io… volevo esserci per te. Anche se eri arrabbiato con me, volevo essere lì per aiutarti.” Le parole di Harry sono dolci ma allo stesso tempo dolorose e Louis non sopporta il tono della sua voce. Avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per cancellare quella sofferenza sul volto abbattuto di Harry.  
“E quando finalmente sei uscito, ore dopo, ti sei incazzato per il fatto che fossi ancora lì. Hai iniziato ad urlare e imprecare, ripetendo più e più volte quanto… uhm, quanto mi odiassi… che avevo rovinato tutto e incasinato la tua vita. E altre cose che preferirei dimenticare, se devo essere onesto. Poi tu hai gettato l’album fotografico che ti ho regalato e mi hai detto di andarmene da casa tua.”  
Louis fa un respiro profondo, dolorosamente scioccato. Sente gli occhi lucidi, sul punto di piangere, mentre le mani iniziano a tremare. Scuote la testa, incredulo. “Oh Harry, io…”  
“Hai provato a scusarti con me qualche settimana dopo, ma non siamo stati più stati gli stessi,” continua Harry, toccandosi nervosamente le dita. “Sei diventato distante, abbiamo smesso di tornare da scuola insieme e abbiamo smesso di andare da Lucille per pranzo. Trovavi sempre delle scuse per non uscire insieme a me. Da quel momento in poi, hai scelto di stare con Rusty e Brady. Mi hai sostituito. Ci siamo allontanati sempre di più fino a quando non siamo diventati due estranei. Hai continuato a giocare a calcio fino a quando la tua carriera non è decollata. Ti sei fatto un nuovo gruppo di amici e noi…” Harry abbassa la voce. “Alla fine delle superiori hai ottenuto un posto nei Rovers e io sono andato all’università. Tutto qua.”  
“Haz, Harry… io… non so cosa dire,” Louis sente gli occhi bruciare, immaginando l’intera scena che Harry ha appena descritto. Combacia con ciò che sua madre gli aveva raccontato riguardo la sua adolescenza, alcune lacune sono state colmate. “Sono così… scusami… io…”  
Louis non si è mai sentito così male in tutta la sua vita, sente lo stomaco contorcersi mentre cerca di venire a patti con la persona che è diventata nel corso degli anni. Come ha potuto trattare Harry in quel modo? Il _suo_ Harry? È stato crudele e senza cuore. Come ha fatto ad allontanare così il suo migliore amico, che l’ha aiutato e sostenuto per anni e anni? E quel che è peggio è che Louis sa che Harry sta tralasciando molti dettagli. Chissà quali parole odiose saranno uscite dalla sua bocca. O, peggio ancora, potrebbe aver fatto il bullo con Harry durante gli anni dell’adolescenza.  
Louis ripensa a tutte le brutte cose che Rusty e Brady erano soliti dire al riccio, i brutti nomi con cui lo chiamavano, e Louis deve sicuramente aver preso parte a tutto ciò, o semplicemente era rimasto a guardare senza fare nulla per fermarli. Harry non ha mai dimenticato le cose che gli hanno detto, alla fine è andato avanti, sì, ma non ha mai dimenticato. Le offese che riceviamo da ragazzini non ci abbandonano mai, mettono radici dentro di noi e ci perseguitano per sempre. Anche se sono false e senza alcun fondamento, è così difficile ignorare certe parole, è difficile fingere che non facciano male, quando in realtà feriscono più di un pugno.  
Se i ruoli fossero invertiti, Louis può soltanto provare ad immaginare quanto si sarebbe sentito a pezzi se Harry gli avesse detto certe cattiverie. La sua autostima sarebbe finita sotto i piedi, si sarebbe sentito vuoto e inutile. Le offese sono orribili da ascoltare, ma quando provengono dalla persona a cui tieni di più al mondo, dal tuo migliore amico, da qualcuno che ami, è ancora più orribile.  
E tutto questo ha cambiato completamente la vita di Harry.  
Ogni volta che Harry è triste e si chiude in se stesso, ogni volta che è timido, balbetta o elude una semplice domanda. Quello che è successo ha modificato la visione del mondo da parte del riccio, il cinismo ha macchiato la sua percezione della vita. È questa la ragione per cui non ha seguito completamente i suoi sogni, perché si accontenta di quello che ha e perché non accetta le lodi. È diventato insicuro, dubbioso e incerto.  
Per tutto questo tempo, Louis si è chiesto cosa ha spezzato il cuore di Harry, chi lo ha ferito a tal punto, e ora ha scoperto che è stato lui.  
“Dimenticalo, Louis,” Harry scrolla le spalle, scuotendo la testa, cercando di mantenere la calma e non mostrandosi vulnerabile. “Non fa niente…”  
“Non posso non pensarci. Voglio dire- cazzo, guardati, Harry! Riesci a malapena a parlarne senza sentirti soffocare! Non dirmi che non è niente, non è così! Ti ho fatto del male Haz, io… ti ho davvero ferito.” Louis scuote la testa, mordendosi il labbro. Il senso di colpa lo sta uccidendo, sente la bile accumularsi nella parte posteriore della gola, potrebbe vomitare. “Sono la persona che ti ha spezzato il cuore e non posso perdonarmi.”  
“Ehi Louis, va tutto bene. È stato secoli fa,” prova a dire Harry, allungando una mano per cercare di confortarlo. E in qualche modo, quella semplice affermazione peggiora tutto. Harry ha tutto il diritto di essere arrabbiato, di incolpare Louis per le sue stronzate, ma non lo fa. Invece vuole assicurarsi che Louis stia bene, proprio come ha sempre fatto. Proprio come ha fatto da bambino, mettendo da parte i suoi problemi per il benessere di Louis. Proteggerlo è sempre stata la sua unica missione.  
“No, no…” Louis scuote di nuovo la testa con aria di sfida, allontanandosi dal tocco di Harry. “Non sono passati secoli, Harry. Ciò che è successo è ancora vivo, adesso. Sono ancora quella persona, sono peggio…”  
Harry inclina la testa verso di lui, come se non capisse cosa vuole dire.  
“Il tipo di persona che sono adesso mi spaventa, Harry. Mi fa paura,” ammette Louis, guardandosi intorno con sguardo smarrito. “Non mi riconosco. Sono scortese con le persone, tutti mi odiano. I miei compagni di squadra, il mio assistente, che ho sostituito per ben diciassette volte. Non trascorro del tempo con la mia famiglia da anni, sono distante da tutto e tutti, i miei fratelli più piccoli non sanno nemmeno chi sono. E… ho spezzato il cuore a mia madre tantissime volte. Ho spezzato il cuore a te… e cazzo, chissà che altro ho fatto,” Louis si strofina gli occhi con rabbia. “Non ho amici, non piaccio a nessuno, tranne forse a Raphy ma ho tradito anche lui. Dio! Sono uno stronzo, ho tradito il mio ragazzo con un uomo sposato. Chi fa una cosa del genere?”  
“Le scelte che ho fatto, le cose che ho fatto- io… ho calpestato così tante persone, non ho rispetto per nessuno. Io non sono… bravo,” sottolinea Louis, lottando per trovare le parole. “Non sono una brava persona. Non sono nemmeno felice, e la parte più spaventosa è che volevo questa vita. Ho desiderato questa vita ogni giorno, pensando che mi avrebbe reso felice, pensando che tutto sarebbe stato perfetto. Ho scelto di essere in questo modo. E non posso incolpare nessuno tranne me stesso.” Abbassa la testa e respira profondamente. “Ho cercato di migliorare, ho cercato di risolvere i miei problemi, di annullare tutta la merda che ho fatto, ma… non importa quanto ci provi, non posso scappare da tutto o nascondermi. Questo sono io, adesso, e non ho più tredici anni, ho trent’anni che mi piaccia o meno e devo accettare quello che ho fatto.”  
Louis si alza bruscamente in piedi, sentendo il bisogno di allontanarsi. Non può sopportare di affrontare Harry. Si vergogna così tanto, il rimorso gli lacera lo stomaco, come un coltello.  
“Louis aspetta- non andartene,” Harry lo afferra per una mano.  
“Mi dispiace Harry, sono veramente dispiaciuto. Per tutto. So che non è abbastanza ma…” Louis non si preoccupa nemmeno di finire la frase. Cosa può dire a questo punto? Le parole non possono rimediare a ciò che ha fatto, quindi cosa gli resta?  
Louis rimane immobile, guardando Harry per un momento negli occhi. Rivede il suo migliore amico d’infanzia, quel ragazzino dallo spirito libero che amava tutto e tutti e che aveva un cuore d’oro. Vede ricordi dopo ricordi, loro due a tarda notte o alle prime luci del mattino, sempre insieme. Ricci selvaggi e pelle chiara. Ricorda battute sciocche e risate. Segreti sussurrati all’orecchio, gli occhi increspati e il sorriso a trentadue denti. Louis ripensa a tutte le emozioni che ha provato, le sente sulla pelle, dentro di sé. Per un momento tutto è in pace, tutto è normale e sono soltanto due ragazzi innamorati.  
Ma i bei tempi non durano e i ricordi svaniscono all’improvviso. Quelli che ha davanti non sono più gli occhi del suo innocente migliore amico d’infanzia. Sono gli occhi dell’uomo che è diventato. Un uomo bello, intelligente e spiritoso, che nasconde un dolore profondo. Un dolore immenso che avvolge tanti aspetti della sua vita come una nuvola scura, che si libra sopra di lui, non importa quanto combatta per sfuggirgli. Un uomo veramente bello, cresciuto senza il suo migliore amico, tradito dal suo migliore amico, che ha fatto del suo meglio per nascondere insicurezze profonde e radicate e andare avanti con la sua vita.  
E Louis lo ama, lo ama davvero. Ma come può affermare di amare qualcuno che ha ferito in modo così egoistico? C’è un oceano di dolore che li separa, una montagna di errori accumulati che sembra impossibile da superare.  
“Mi dispiace…” borbotta Louis un’ultima volta, la voce che si spezza mentre le lacrime gli scorrono sul viso. Lo dice sperando che Harry capisca come si sente, sperando che Harry capisca che lo pensa davvero.  
“Louis?” Harry lo chiama dolcemente, mantenendo il suo sguardo.  
E anche se Louis lo ama, non sente il diritto di poterlo fare, non in questo momento.  
Quindi se ne va. Louis si volta, distoglie gli occhi da quelli del riccio, recide il momento che hanno condiviso fino adesso, ignora la sua voce dolce che lo chiama e le sue labbra morbide che ha appena assaggiato. Louis si sente abbastanza forte per fare il primo passo lontano da quel posto dove ha sperimentato, per la prima volta, la pura felicità e il rimorso.  
Semplicemente se ne va.  
  



	13. Capitolo dodici

**Now In A Minute**  


  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo dodici.**  
  
  
  


****  
  
  
  
  
  


Louis è rimasto seduto esattamente nello stesso posto, sullo stesso divano, negli stessi vestiti negli ultimi tre giorni.  
È stato rinchiuso nella sua casa, nel suo salotto, completamente isolato e chiuso al mondo esterno. È disteso sul suo divano, autocommiserandosi, in pantaloni larghi macchiati e sbiaditi e un maglione che un tempo aveva l’odore dei riccioli di un dolce ragazzo, ma che ora puzza di tutto tranne che di quell’odore fruttato. Si è avvolto in una coperta, drappeggiata sopra la testa e sul suo corpo, così che solo la sua faccia è esposta. Non c’è luce naturale che entra nella stanza, perché le tende oscurano l’intero spazio e impediscono ai raggi del sole di entrare, facendo in modo che l’oscurità avvolga tutto.  
Non è uno spettacolo molto accogliente. E per finire, il corpo immobile e imbacuccato di Louis è completamente circondato dal sudiciume totale. Involucri vuoti sporcano il pavimento, ignorati, ciotole di cereali mangiate a metà coprono il tavolino, dozzine di scatole di cereali sono sparse con noncuranza su qualsiasi superficie disponibile e Louis è sicuro che c’è anche un cartone di latte da qualche parte nella stanza che sicuramente è andato a male. Per non parlare della puzza che emana il suo corpo, visto che non si fa una bella doccia da giorni.   
Ma a Louis non importa. Nemmeno un po’. Non ha le facoltà mentali per occuparsi di ogni cosa, non quando tutto ciò che la sua mente può fare è quella di riprodurre la stessa, orribile storia che Harry gli ha raccontato in quel tranquillo campo erboso. Raccontarlo e rivederlo così tante volte nella sua mente ha fatto sì che quei ricordi diventassero suoi, quasi come se avesse memoria di tutti gli eventi che Harry gli ha descritto.   
E fa _male_ , tutto fa molto male e non sa come oltrepassare questo stato di depressione perenne. Non sa come far smettere di sanguinare il suo cuore e come fermare il martellare incessante della sua testa.  
La cosa migliore che Louis può fare è soffocare il costante assalto dei suoi pensieri con la televisione, cercando di concentrarsi sui programmi stupidi che guarda da giorni. Si sente così depresso, uno sconforto che non aveva mai provato prima. Sta saltando gli esercizi e gli ultimi giorni di allenamento per il campionato, quindi il suo telefono squilla incessantemente, ronzando e suonando costantemente. Probabilmente tutti i messaggi gli chiedono dove si trova o perché è improvvisamente sparito, tutti chiedono una sorta di spiegazione. Ma Louis non legge né risponde a nessuno di essi.  
Però, guardando il lato positivo, si può dire che ha acquisito un nuovo talento mentre si è isolato. Ora riesce a collegare qualsiasi cosa ad Harry in qualche modo, per poi successivamente mettersi a piangere. Un documentario di Animal Planet sulle giraffe? Gli viene in mente il riccio e il suo corpo da giraffa. Sullo schermo appare un bambino adorabile e dolce, e come risponde Louis? Gridando e piangendo su come Harry fosse il bambino più carino di sempre, e sul fatto che questo piccolo bambino in TV non ha nulla a che vedere con il suo Harry di cinque anni tutto ricci e fossette e dagli occhi verdi luminosi.  
Ma probabilmente il fondo lo ha toccato al mattino, quando ha visto un innocente annuncio pubblicitario sull’ammorbidente e pensando che Harry è il miglior tipo di ammorbidente perché riesce sempre a rendere ogni maglione morbido e caldo dopo averlo indossato e ha sempre un profumo così dolce, come lavanda e miele.  
Può affermare che guardare la TV senza sosta lo sta facendo impazzire più che aiutarlo. E poiché si odia davvero, Louis non spegne la TV e non cambia nemmeno canale quando inizia _Titanic_ , sapendo benissimo che è il film preferito di Harry. Riesce praticamente a sentire il riccio dire “ _È un classico senza tempo, Lou_ ” nel suo orecchio, e non si sorprende quando inizia a piangere prima ancora che i titoli di apertura siano iniziati _._  
Anche se Louis ha visto la prima metà dozzine di volte, non ha quasi mai visto la seconda perché Harry insisteva sempre col dire che è troppo triste. E dal momento che il film è troppo lungo ed il riccio lo aveva registrato in due videocassette separate, Harry faceva semplicemente riavvolgere il primo nastro e lo rimetteva più e più volte, rifiutando di guardare la deprimente seconda metà del film.  
Ma questa volta Louis riesce a guardarlo interamente, tutte e tre le ore e quindici minuti, e finisce col singhiozzare. Quando Celine Dion inizia a cantare My Heart Will Go On, Louis è praticamente una fontana. Continua a pensare che ormai avrebbe dovuto rimanere senza lacrime, ma a quanto pare non è così. I suoi condotti lacrimali sono infiniti.  
“Dovrebbero s-stare insieme,” singhiozza con una voce rauca, piangendo nel cuscino stretto contro il suo petto. Di solito non è così emotivo quando si tratta di questo film, di solito non piange per questa tragica storia d’amore. Lascia sempre questa parte ad Harry, è lui quello che piange sempre, ma questa volta non riesce a fermare le lacrime e sembra che non riesca a separare le proprie emozioni dal film, dimostrando ancora una volta il suo nuovo talento nel collegare tutto ad Harry.  
“J-Jack e- e Rose dovrebbero stare insieme p-per sempre…pro-proprio come me e... _H-Harry_ ,” Louis piange a dirotto, con il naso che cola, le guance rosse per il pianto e le labbra tremolanti.  
Finisce col fare una maratona di film romantici a tema Harry, dal momento che guarda tutti i film preferiti del riccio, quelli che ha fatto finta di odiare. Anche i più spensierati non riescono a farlo sorridere, come _Pretty Woman_ e _When Harry Met Sally_. Invece, Louis spende l’intero film nel tentativo di non crollare ogni volta che sente il nome di Harry.  
E poi, dal momento che ormai ci è dentro con tutte le scarpe, decide di guardare finalmente _The Notebook._ Il che si rivela un enorme errore perché Harry aveva ragione e il film è così incredibilmente bello che Louis non riesce a sopportarlo. Si ritrova a fare il tifo per Noah e Allie per tutto il tempo, osservandoli con le guance rigate di lacrime mentre costruiscono un’intera vita insieme contro ogni previsione. E quando hanno l’ultimo momento di lucidità insieme nella scena finale, avvolti l’uno tra le braccia dell’altro mentre la vita lascia i loro corpi, Louis giura che non ha mai pianto così tanto per un dannato film.  
“Oh mio D-Dio... lei ha detto che v-voleva essere un uccello... e lui ha risposto se sei un u-uccello, io sono un uccello... e poi l-loro... loro,” mormora in modo incoerente nonostante le sue lacrime, fissando il grande schermo HD mentre innumerevoli uccelli sorvolano uno splendido tramonto dai toni caldi. “Volevano solo s-stare insieme p-per sempre e il loro amore può fare q-qualsiasi cosa e li ha portati via insieme perché sono vere a-anime gemelle, e o-ora è come se entrambi fossero d-diventati u-uccelli insieme e… _oh mio dio!_ ” Louis piange a dirotto nella sua ciotola ormai inzuppata di bignè al cocco.  
“Voglio morire con Harry,” mormora il giovane, soffiandosi il naso. Sembra una cosa così macabra ora che l’ha detta ad alta voce. Ma non lo intende in quel modo brutto, lo intende in senso positivo, quello pieno di speranza. Vivere una vita piena con la sua anima gemella, senza mai fare un altro respiro senza di lui. E Louis sa che sono anime gemelle, sa che non ci sarà mai un altro amore per lui come Harry. “I-io voglio che il nostro amore reciproco sia così forte da non poter mai stare s-separati, da non poter mai vivere senza l-l’altro... io... voglio morire con la mia anima gemella…”  
  
  
▵ ▲ ▵  
  
  
Durante il quarto giorno del suo girovagare per casa inutilmente, Louis si costringe ad alzarsi e farsi una doccia. Rimane per ore sotto il getto, lasciando che l’acqua calda cada su di lui, appiattendo la sua frangia sulla fronte, sperando che oltre all’odore di sudore, l’acqua possa lavare via anche il suo dolore. Louis rimane nella grande doccia di vetro fino a quando l’acqua calda non diventa tiepida per poi finire in un freddo paralizzante. Il cambiamento di temperatura quasi non lo disturba, anzi stranamente lo fa sentire bene, dandogli brevemente qualcos’altro su cui concentrarsi.  
Dopo la sua doccia ridicolmente lunga, la pelle di Louis è più sgualcita e rugosa di una prugna, ma non ci pensa e decide di andare a fare una passeggiata. Forse l’aria fresca gli farà bene ed è un’idea migliore di quella di sistemarsi di nuovo sul divano di casa per chissà quanto tempo.  
Mentre cammina lungo i terreni della sua enorme proprietà, non si è mai sentito così piccolo, così solo. Ricorda la notte del suo temuto tredicesimo compleanno, quando era a casa di Harry steso accanto a lui sul suo letto. Il suo migliore amico gli aveva chiesto con curiosità se la vita che desiderava così tanto sarebbe stata solitaria, e che forse avrebbe voluto qualcuno con cui condividerla. Se solo avesse saputo in quel preciso momento quello che sta realizzando ora.  
In qualche modo, Louis si ritrova nei suoi giardini, e ancora una volta rimane colpito dalla serena semplicità del suo paradiso floreale. È più rilassante di ogni altra cosa e questo perché è familiare e confortante in molti modi diversi.  
Le rose sono numerose, alcune sono sfumate di un rosso intenso, altre spruzzate di un delicato rosa e alcune bianche come la neve invernale. I garofani sono raggruppati in luminosi petali increspati color del sole, che sbocciano brillanti. Gigli viola alti e prominenti sono sistemati in vasi perfettamente curati, e sono meravigliosi nelle loro pennellate di colore. Calendule calde e baciate dal sole, gentili nello spirito ma aromatiche nel cuore. I tulipani invece hanno tinte così scure e profonde, ricche e reali che sembrano gocciolare dai loro petali imbottiti e bulbosi.  
Louis non esiterebbe mai ad ammettere che tutti i fiori colorati che abbelliscono il suo prezioso giardino sono magnifici. Ma nonostante il travolgente splendore che lo circonda, nonostante tutta l’effervescente bellezza floreale che sboccia proprio lì di fronte a lui, tutto impallidisce miseramente rispetto al fiore mancante preferito di Louis.  
Harry Styles.  
  
  
▵ ▲ ▵  
  
  
Per la prima volta dopo giorni, Louis si prepara finalmente un pasto che non consiste di cereali e latte. Okay, se deve essere onesto, non l’ha preparata esattamente lui e non è esattamente l’opzione più salutare, ma ordinare la pizza è un passo piuttosto positivo. Almeno sta facendo dei passi per prendersi cura di se stesso in qualche modo, invece di sopravvivere con una dieta quasi esclusivamente sostenuta da bignè al cocco.  
Quando il campanello suona un po’ prima del previsto, Louis apre la porta e si trova di fronte l’ultima persona sulla terra che si aspettava di vedere a casa sua.  
“Non sei la pizza,” aggrotta le sopracciglia, tenendo aperta la porta con espressione confusa. Se Louis avesse scommesso su chi dei Rovers sarebbe potuto venire a controllarlo, tutti i suoi soldi sarebbero andati a Liam. Non avrebbe mai, _mai_ scommesso su Rusty, nemmeno tra un milione di anni. “Uhm… che ci fai qui? Se è perché mi sono perso gli allenamenti per tutta la settimana, dì a Liam che mi dispiace davvero. Sono stato-”  
“È finita, Louis. Smettila di recitare,” Rusty lo interrompe duramente, spingendo oltre Louis per entrare nella sua casa senza essere invitato.  
“Che cosa?” Il castano chiude la porta e si gira per affrontare di nuovo Rusty. “No, sono serio. Io-”  
“Sei stato davvero tu per tutto il tempo…” Rusty ride ironicamente senza una traccia di umorismo nel suo tono. “Non posso credere che sei caduto così in basso. Onestamente, sarei impressionato se non fossi così fottutamente disgustato.”  
“…Di cosa stai parlando?” Louis chiede, odiando come Rusty sembra sapere qualcosa che lui non sa.  
“Smettila, ok? Semplicemente fermati. Basta con le stronzate, so tutto.” Rusty si gira verso di lui, il volto serio. “Capisco che volevi trasferirti in un’altra squadra, ma dannazione- pensavo che avresti avuto almeno una parvenza di decenza, non che rovinassi la squadra che ti ha fottutamente cresciuto e fatto diventare ciò che sei.”  
Louis non potrebbe essere più confuso nemmeno se ci provasse, tutto ciò che dice Rusty per lui è un concetto estraneo. “Un’altra squadra? Quale altra squadra?”  
“Hai davvero bisogno che io lo spieghi per te? Non puoi più giocare a fare lo stupido, Tomlinson. Non sto bluffando, so davvero tutto,” lo minaccia il giovane, incombendo su di lui. “Hai fatto un affare losco sottobanco con l’Arsenal e hai accettato di sabotare la tua squadra in cambio della promessa di diventare il capitano dell’Arsenal per la prossima stagione. Volevi che perdessimo il campionato e stavi facendo tutto il possibile per assicurarci che lo facessimo. Hai messo in piedi l’intero uso illegale della farsa dei soldi solo per fotterci.”  
Louis sussulta per lo shock, scuotendo immediatamente la testa in segno di diniego. Ma porca puttana, c’è qualcosa nella sua triste vita che sta gestendo anche solo marginalmente bene? “No... no, non lo farei mai. Ho sempre desiderato essere un Rover. È stato il mio sogno da quando ero un bambino e-”  
“Sì, come dici tu, Louis. Racconta questa piagnucolante storia a qualcun altro a cui importa,” borbotta Rusty, interrompendolo ancora una volta. “Deve essere bello ottenere uno stipendio da due squadre contemporaneamente. Che cosa avresti fatto con tutti quei soldi?”  
“No, ma io... io non... Io-” la frase gli muore in gola perché la cosa triste di tutto ciò è che... lo _farebbe_. La versione adulta di Louis Tomlinson che ha imparato a conoscere sarebbe capace di fare una bravata come questa senza battere ciglio. Louis non può nemmeno difendersi o cercare di comportarsi come se tutto ciò fosse così scandaloso.  
“Dio, sei davvero incredibile. E pensare che hai quasi fregato tutti la scorsa settimana. Praticamente tutta la fottuta Inghilterra pensava che tu fossi così buono, generoso e altruista, dal momento che hai aiutato tutte quelle piccole associazioni benefiche. Santo Louis ed i suoi bambini bisognosi e indifesi.” Insiste Rusty, scuotendo amaramente la testa. “È tutto una cazzata.”  
“Quella parte era reale,” Louis tenta di dire, parlando in modo sincero. “Mi importa davvero di quei bambini, di quegli enti di beneficenza. Volevo solo fare la differenza... provare a compensare alcune delle cose brutte che ho fatto...”  
“Wow. Davvero non finisci mai di dire bugie. Sei abbastanza bravo. Ti ho quasi creduto. Saresti un attore perfetto, lo sai? Dopotutto, ci hai fottuto alla grande fingendo di essere un essere umano decente. Comprandoci e gettando soldi a destra e manca in modo da stare a posto con la tua coscienza sporca. Oh, bravo Tommo. Bravissimo, cazzo,” il giovane applaude sarcasticamente, gli occhi socchiusi. “Ci sei quasi riuscito.”  
Louis abbassa la testa, abbattuto, non sapendo come altro rispondere a tutto questo. È tutto così sfortunatamente schifoso.  
“All’inizio Liam non voleva nemmeno credere ai rapporti sulle indagini iniziali, non riusciva a capire. Continuava a dire che non avresti mai fatto una cosa del genere e che non c’erano prove sufficienti. Ma sapevo che eri tu, perché ti conosco fottutamente bene- ti ho _creato_ ,” Rusty gli ricorda, con gli occhi freddi che lo fissano consapevolmente. “E non hai nemmeno pensato di informarmi sui tuoi piccoli piani. Così ho finito il lavoro e ho trovato la prova mancante nelle tue e-mail per esporti.”  
“Hai hackerato le mie e-mail?” Chiede Louis scioccato, rialzando la testa. Non sapeva nemmeno di possedere un indirizzo di posta elettronica in primo luogo, forse se lo avesse saputo, avrebbe potuto fermare tutto questo. O almeno avrebbe potuto confessarlo a Liam all’inizio, prima che arrivasse così lontano.  
“Ed è stato quasi troppo facile. Dovresti davvero stare più attento in questi giorni,” Rusty conferma, un ghigno compiaciuto sulla sua faccia arrogante. “È logico che tu voglia far parte della squadra dell’Arsenal, tutto ciò che hai sempre cercato è la fama. Ovviamente senti il bisogno di diventare il capitano della migliore squadra del campionato per nutrire il tuo fragile ego. E non hai paura di calpestare chiunque, pur di arrivarci... questo è sicuramente il Louis Tomlinson che conosco. Ma _dio_... scoparti Jack tra tutte le persone? Voglio dire, ho fatto anche io delle cose schifose in vita mia, ma cazzo, amico... qui hai proprio toccato il fondo.” Ridacchia beffardo, scuotendo la testa. “Onestamente, quanto patetico puoi essere?”  
Tutti i segni indicavano proprio questo, tutto lo portava al fatto spiacevole che non solo tradiva il suo fidanzato, ma anche la sua squadra. È tutto collegato ed è tutto così, così disastroso. Ma Louis si sente incredibilmente insensibile, quasi privo di emozioni tangibili. Sin da bambino, ha sempre cercato l’approvazione di persone cattive, di _serpenti_ , fidandosi stupidamente di loro più di chiunque altro, e ora si è trasformato nel più grande serpente di tutti.  
“Liam ha detto che annuncerà la tua sospensione domani mattina e poiché apparentemente sono l’eroe in tutta questa storia, non ha altra scelta che nominarmi capitano della squadra al posto tuo. Almeno Donny avrà finalmente il capitano della squadra che merita,” Rusty sorride con orgoglio, sospirando contento tra sé. “E sai cosa riscalda davvero il mio cuore? Dopo che tutto questo verrà pubblicato sui giornali domani, l’Arsenal non vorrà avere più niente a che fare con te. Sarai fortunato se ti prenderanno in qualche stupida squadra dopo che tutta questa merda sarà alla portata di tutti. La tua carriera è finita. E pensare che hai un tale talento, un tale potenziale.” Russel guarda Louis su e giù con disgusto, scrollando le spalle con noncuranza. “Mmm. Peccato.”  
Louis rimane immobile e sbalordito. Non per ciò che sta succedendo, no, ma ancora una volta rimane stupido dalla persona che è diventata. Tutto ciò che sapeva e apprezzava di se stesso è stato offuscato. Non è stato cresciuto così. Un imbroglione? Un bugiardo? No, quello non è lui. È diventato il guscio di una persona, egocentrico ed egoista, ed è davvero una cosa che gli spezza il cuore, e non trova nemmeno le parole per descrivere ciò che sta provando. Ha cercato di mettere un cerotto sui suoi problemi, ma sfortunatamente è chiaro che è tutto molto più radicato di così.  
“Beh, buona fortuna a te, Tommo. Veramente. Ne avrai sicuramente bisogno.”  
Louis osserva Rusty dirigersi fuori da casa sua con il mento sollevato e il petto gonfio, compiaciuto oltre ogni immaginazione. Il castano si alza e osserva la grande porta della sua dimora chiudersi nuovamente mentre viene lasciato di nuovo solo. Ci sono così tante cose che fluttuano nella sua mente, così tante parole che indugiano sulla punta della sua lingua, così tanto che può provare a fare o dire per fermare quello che sta succedendo, ma...  
Tutto ciò a cui Louis riesce a pensare in questo momento è che... questo non è _lui_ .  
Louis è sul punto di perdere la sua intera carriera, ogni cosa buona che il suo nome abbia mai rappresentato verrà fatta a pezzi, tutti i titoli verranno messi a nudo, tutto il rispetto perso, ma non può fare nulla per tutto questo. E dovrebbe andare fuori di testa. Louis dovrebbe andare fuori di testa in questo momento perché questo è il suo _sogno_. Questo è il lavoro di tutta la sua vita che si sgretola sotto ai suoi occhi. Tutto ciò che ha sempre desiderato, tutto ciò che sempre immaginato di avere, sta cadendo come fragile vetro su una pietra dura, spezzandosi in mille pezzi che non potranno più essere incollati.  
Ma la cosa divertente è che… questo non è più il suo sogno. Non è più ciò che Louis vuole per la sua vita. Tutto scatta insieme nella sua mente in un momento di rara chiarezza e non gli importa. A Louis non importa nulla di tutto questo.  
Quando, da bambino, immaginava la sua favolosa vita da adulto, era _felice_. Quando delineava esattamente ciò che voleva e i passi che doveva fare per ottenerlo, tutto aveva perfettamente senso. La formula completa per il successo.  
Una carriera enorme, ricchezza travolgente, fama in tutto il mondo. Niente di più, niente di meno.  
Secondo le sue fantasie, Louis ora ha tutto ciò che può desiderare. Ricco oltre ogni immaginazione, il suo nome è conosciuto da tutti, è adorato da milioni di fan, possiede dozzine di automobili, una casa enorme. Il lavoro dei suoi sogni. Tranne per il fatto che ora non è più solo un bambino che immagina la sua favolosa vita futura, ora è un adulto che sta vivendo il tutto esattamente come sognava. Ma… non è _felice_.  
I suoi sogni e le sue fantasie sulla vita hanno un difetto, ed è che ha basato la sua felicità su cose assolutamente sbagliate. Cose materiali, cose usa e getta. Trascurando così le vere gioie che rendono davvero la vita degna di essere vissuta.  
E ora c’è un divario. C’è un enorme divario tra la persona che Louis è in questo momento e la persona che è diventato per colpa di questa vita. La persona che ha costruito questa vita è terribilmente sola. Un’anima vuota e superficiale che ha calpestato quasi tutti per arrivare in cima solo per scoprire che è _vuota_. Può sembrare che abbia tutto, può sembrare che tutto sia perfetto e che nessuna cosa sia fuori posto. Questo però solo al di fuori, perché basta fare un passo in avanti per vedere che la sua vita perfetta è piena di crepe, numerosi fori che espongono la vera farsa del suo stile di vita.   
Nelle ultime settimane però, deve ammettere che ha imparato molte cose. Ha affrontato alcune dure verità, ha affrontato la realtà a testa alta e amare realizzazioni hanno ripetutamente modificato i suoi ideali, costringendolo ad uscire dalla sua vecchia mentalità. È a causa di tutto ciò che Louis sa senza ombra di dubbio che questo non è lui. Questo non è ciò che Louis vuole per la sua vita. Questo non è più il suo sogno.  
Quando Louis immagina la sua vita futura adesso, la sua meravigliosa, colorata e vibrante vita futura, tutto ciò che riesce ad immaginare è Harry. Harry che ride delle sue stupide battute, ridacchiando così forte che deve schiaffeggiarsi una mano sulla bocca per contenersi. Harry che gli sorride durante i loro appuntamenti, cene e pranzi che non si stancherà mai di avere con lui. Harry che tiene la sua mano, trascinandolo in mille avventure casuali, innamorandosi ancora di più l’uno dell’altro lungo la strada. Harry che si rannicchia tra le braccia di Louis, ascoltandolo mentre il castano gli dice ripetutamente quanto lo ama, Harry che lo bacia e glielo ripete altrettanto spesso. Harry che gli viene incontro lungo la navata abbellita, loro due che pronunciano i voti e le promesse di rimanere insieme per sempre sotto luci scintillanti. Pensa ad Harry come il padre più amorevole che un bambino possa desiderare, sciocco e spontaneo ma così, così premuroso. Harry che cresce e diventa più saggio con l’età, più smemorato e sbadato, ma sempre bellissimo, bello come non è mai stato agli occhi di Louis.  
Il suo sogno futuro è praticamente incentrato solo su Harry perché... Harry lo rende felice, così inspiegabilmente _felice_. Non importa dove si trovi nella vita, non importa cosa stia facendo, o dove stia andando. Louis sa solo che per far sì che il suo sogno sia davvero il sogno supremo, ha bisogno della persona che ama al suo fianco.  
Louis vuole Harry nella sua vita. Ora e per sempre.  
Questo è quello che vuole. Questo è _tutto ciò_ che vuole. Certo, Louis vuole avere anche una carriera di successo ed offrire così una vita confortevole a lui e alla sua famiglia. Ma se ha imparato qualcosa da tutto questo, è che può avere il mondo intero a portata di mano, ma senza le persone che ama accanto a lui, è tutto senza valore.  
Ci sono purtroppo molte più cose sbagliate nella sua vita che giuste, in misura schiacciante, ma a Louis non importa nulla di tutto ciò al momento. Perché in questo momento, ciò che vuole davvero più di qualunque altra cosa si trova quasi dall’altro lato città.  
“Oh, fanculo,” Louis dichiara all’improvviso, scattando come una molla e marciando dritto fuori dalla porta principale verso il suo garage.  
È rischioso e probabilmente non è affatto sicuro e dio solo sa quanto sia ancora a disagio Louis nel guidare di nuovo una delle sue macchine, ma non ha tempo di aspettare che venga una macchina a prenderlo o che arrivi Niall per portarlo dove vuole. Deve andare _adesso_ , ha già perso abbastanza tempo a deprimersi e piangere senza sosta. È giunto il momento per Louis di farsi coraggio e provare a riprendersi un po’ della sua vita. Chissà cosa potrebbe riservare il domani? Per quanto ne sa, Harry potrebbe rifiutarsi di vederlo o potrebbe scaricarlo all’istante e avrebbe il diritto di farlo, e di conseguenza schiaccerebbe Louis in modi a cui non vuole nemmeno pensare, ma deve provarci. Deve assolutamente provarci.  
Louis sceglie la Range Rover perché nella sua mente, dato che è la macchina più grande, deve essere anche la più robusta, giusto? E se dovesse schiantare la macchina – dio non voglia che succeda – teoricamente potrebbe cavarsela senza un graffio, _forse_ , perché c’è così tanto spazio nel veicolo. Inoltre, è molto simile al furgone di sua madre, quello che ha guidato tempo fa e con un lieve successo, se deve essere sincero. È una strana logica, ma ha senso per lui e questo è tutto ciò di cui Louis ha bisogno per costringersi a guidarla. Ad ogni modo, è _tecnicamente_ legale per lui guidare perché _tecnicamente_ ha una licenza valida- anche se non ricorda assolutamente di averla presa... ma comunque. La sua mente è decisa e lo farà.  
Rifiutando di fare lo stesso errore due volte, Louis è attento ad assicurarsi che sia pronto a partire prima di accendere la macchina e di innestare la marcia. Guida con successo il SUV fuori dal garage e oltrepassa i cancelli della sua tenuta senza intoppi e gli sembra proprio di guidare un furgone. Ma quando poi inizia a guidare nel traffico quotidiano, Louis scopre presto quanto può essere stressante la guida. L’ultima volta che è stato per le strade in giro con Harry erano le due del mattino e le strade erano vuote, ma ora è pomeriggio inoltrato e la gente inizia ad uscire dal lavoro e le strade sono trafficate. Troppo trafficate.  
“Cazzo!” Borbotta mentre sbatte sui freni, mancando di striscio una macchina e guidando dritto attraverso il traffico in arrivo. “Mi dispiace, mi dispiace!” Dice ripetutamente, come se le altre macchine e i conducenti potessero in qualche modo sentirlo dall’interno della sua macchina.  
E quando un camion emerge da una stradina secondaria e si mette proprio davanti a lui, ha quasi un attacco di cuore, stringendo il volante come se ne dipendesse la sua vita. “Oh mio Dio, oh mio Dio, oh mio Dio!” Louis geme in uno squittio acuto. “Morirò oggi! In questo giorno morirò davvero! AHH! A che diavolo stavo pensando! Questo è un suicidio! Non conosco nemmeno le leggi della strada!”  
La sua tecnica di guida è molto confusa, si ferma per poi andare avanti più e più volte, non è sicuramente quello che qualcuno considererebbe una guida fluida. Ma per un qualche miracolo, Louis riesce ad arrivare a destinazione incolume. Potrebbero esserci un graffio o due o dodici sul paraurti laterale, fatti quando ha sbandato accidentalmente contro il divisorio, ma sono cose di piccolo conto considerando che ha ancora tutti gli arti al loro posto. Anche se la sua frequenza cardiaca è alle stelle, i suoi capelli sono un disastro completo e i suoi palmi sono così sudati che difficilmente riescono ad afferrare il manubrio. Ma non importa, Louis riesce con successo a parcheggiare accanto al marciapiede di fronte alla casa d’infanzia sua e di Harry, e tutto il resto può essere dimenticato.  
L’intera area brulica di gente, gli invitati al matrimonio entrano ed escono da casa di Harry, mentre il personale addetto all’organizzazione cerca di sistemare le ultime composizioni floreali e i tavolini da buffet. Louis può vedere scorci di tavoli e sedie splendidamente decorati disposti ad arte nel cortile sotto un gazebo ornato da una serie di fiori dai toni arrossati. C’è un quartetto di strumenti a corda che suona dolcemente dal retro e l’intera atmosfera è così bella e leggera.  
Louis prima di scendere dalla macchina apre il cassetto centrale, cercando nello scompartimento qualcosa per nascondere il suo volto a persone che potrebbero riconoscerlo, specialmente sua madre o Anne. Non può rischiare di imbattersi in qualcuno che conosce prima di trovare Harry. Impreca sottovoce quando non trova nulla, ma per fortuna indossa un maglione col cappuccio, il che è meglio di niente.  
Scivola fuori dall’auto, cercando di essere il meno appariscente possibile mentre si nasconde dietro enormi composizioni floreali e si stringe dietro ad alcuni membri del personale. La cosa peggiore di tutte è che ogni invitato indossa outfit adeguati all’evento, completi aderenti e abiti splendidi, mentre lui indossa jeans leggeri e una felpa con cappuccio, e praticamente brilla come un’insegna al neon. Scivola davanti alla porta principale, afferrando un vassoio da un tavolo per nascondersi dietro di esso. Louis sta facendo del suo meglio per evitare di essere visto e ciò gli ricorda tutte le volte che è sgattaiolato con cautela nella casa di Harry, oltrepassando in punta di piedi la stanza di Anne nel cuore della notte.  
Come previsto, vede sua madre in salotto, la quale chiacchiera allegramente con Gemma mentre sorseggia un cocktail. I tre bambini di Gemma stanno fornendo abbastanza distrazione dal momento che stanno correndo e urlando per la stanza, permettendo così a Louis di passare inosservato ed arrivare fino alla ringhiera. Sale le scale più veloce che può, pregando Dio che Harry sia davvero nella sua camera da letto e che per qualche prezioso miracolo sia solo. Louis non ha visto Zayn da nessuna parte, ma ha visto alcune belle ragazze che condividono i suoi lineamenti e Louis presume che debbano essere le sue sorelle, quindi Zayn deve essere qui da qualche parte.  
E dal momento che porta sfortuna che una coppia si veda prima del matrimonio, Louis sa che Harry deve essere solo. Il riccio è molto superstizioso riguardo a queste cose, quindi Louis si lancia nel corridoio verso la porta della sua camera. Lo ha quasi raggiunto, è a solo un metro o due di distanza, quando la porta si apre e Louis è costretto a buttarsi nel bagno dall’altra parte del corridoio per non farsi beccare.  
“Sei bellissimo come sempre, tesoro,” Louis sente la voce dolce di Anne risuonare nel corridoio mentre lascia la stanza di Harry.  
“Grazie mamma,” risponde piano il riccio, e Louis pensa che la sua voce sia bassa e un po’ distante. “Solo che, uh... ho bisogno di un minuto... se per te va bene.”  
“Prenditi il tuo tempo, piccolo. Cercherò di prendere del tempo per te,” gli promette comprensibilmente. “Sappi solo che ti voglio bene, H. E te ne vorrò sempre. Se hai ancora bisogno di me, sarò di sotto.”  
Louis sente lo scalpiccio dei piedi e l’ombra della sagoma di Anne che passa accanto al bagno. Aspetta qualche minuto solo per assicurarsi che il corridoio sia veramente libero prima di correre di nuovo nella stanza di Harry.  
È nella sua natura entrare nella stanza di Harry senza preavviso e inaspettatamente, e Louis fa proprio questo, senza nemmeno pensarci. Ma quando entra nella camera da letto e si chiude la porta alle spalle, deve fermarsi per un momento. Questa stanza è piena di tanti ricordi e trovarsi di nuovo in piedi qui dentro è schiacciante, a dir poco.  
La camera da letto è stata sostanzialmente preservata nel tempo, ancora pulita e ordinata, il che probabilmente non è una grande novità perché Harry era così maedettamente organizzato anche da bambino. Tutti i poster sono ancora lì, immagini di rubacuori che Louis riconosce come Marky Mark e Chad Michael Murray sono intonacati sulle pareti. E ci sono ancora lucine appese al soffitto e Louis ricorda tutte le volte che si sono stesi fianco a fianco sotto quelle luci, a volte solo per parlare, a volte solo contenti di stare insieme in silenzio. La collezione di macchine fotografiche vintage di Harry è disposta in cima alla sua libreria contro il muro più lontano e gli scaffali sono pieni di vinili. Il letto è un po’ più grande, a prova di quanto Harry sia cresciuto negli anni, e il copriletto è di un blu neutro al posto delle coperte con i cartoni.  
Ma poi gli occhi di Louis cadono su Harry e l’intero universo sembra essersi fermato. Come se non esistesse nessun altro al mondo tranne loro due in questo momento. Il trambusto che risuona in tutta la casa sparisce, la confusione che si sviluppa fuori da queste quattro mura sembra svanire in un regno inesistente.  
“Ciao.” Louis espira piano nella stanza silenziosa, fissando Harry con il cuore tremante mentre si toglie il cappuccio dalla testa. È così bello vederlo. È così bello anche solo essere di nuovo vicino a lui dopo tanti lunghi giorni trascorsi a tormentarsi per un momento come questo. E Dio, Harry è assolutamente meraviglioso nel suo smoking. E così splendido che gli manca il fiato, sembra appena uscito da una favola. Blazer sartoriale aerodinamico che stringe la vita sottile, gambe ulteriormente allungate dall’impeccabile vestibilità dei suoi pantaloni grigio scuro. I suoi riccioli cadono in boccoli perfetti sulle sue spalle larghe, scompigliati da un lato, l’altro lato ben nascosto dietro l’orecchio. È lo sposo perfetto. Una visione. Gli fa tremare l’anima per quanto è bello.  
“Ciao,” Harry ripete dolcemente, fissando Louis con la stessa espressione, sembrando trattenere il respiro. È in piedi vicino alla finestra, le mani premute profondamente nelle tasche. In qualche modo non sembra scioccato nel vedere Louis nella camera da letto della sua infanzia il giorno del suo matrimonio, quasi come se una piccola parte di lui se lo aspettasse, quasi come se ci sperasse. “Che ci fai qui, Lou?”  
“Io- beh... io, uhm,” Louis balbetta, la bocca improvvisamente asciutta. È venuto fin qui con tale urgenza perché aveva così tanto da dirgli in poco tempo. E ora, con Harry in piedi dall’altra parte della stanza, non riesce a trovare le parole giuste. O meglio, nessuna parola.  
Il riccio resta in silenzio, tenendo pazientemente gli occhi puntati su di lui. È in piedi, immobile, come se avesse paura di muoversi. L’unica ragione per cui Louis sa che è ancora con lui è a causa dei suoi occhi. Gli occhi incredibilmente morbidi e caldi di Harry hanno sempre avuto la chiave dell’anima di Louis, e lo stanno fissando così profondamente, così intensamente, che il castano quasi capitombola.  
“ _Harry_.” Louis sussurra il suo nome come se respirasse per la prima volta dopo giorni, ogni lettera incanala la sensazione ansiosa che ha imbottigliato dentro per tutto questo tempo. Fa qualche passo avanti, sentendosi costretto a chiudere parte dello spazio tra di loro. E Harry è ancora congelato, apparentemente paralizzato dallo sguardo di Louis.  
“Haz, so che probabilmente non è il momento migliore- beh, sono sicuro che non lo è...” sospira, gesticolando ansiosamente con le mani. “Ma ho davvero bisogno di parlarti, sono qui perché devo dirti una cosa.”  
Harry abbassa la testa, aprendo lentamente la bocca per parlare mentre fa un piccolo passo avanti. “Louis, non dovrei-”  
“Per favore, Harry,” lo implora seriamente. “Lasciami solo dire questo. Per favore.”  
Harry tace di nuovo, annuendo lentamente e permettendo a Louis di parlare. Il giovane fa un respiro profondo e si avvicina ancora di più.  
“Haz, mi dispiace davvero per essere scappato ed essere sparito quella notte. Solo che-” Louis scuote la testa, lasciando che tutti quei sentimenti si precipitino di nuovo su di lui. “Faceva male, faceva davvero _male._ Ho fatto molte cose orribili nella mia vita e ho fatto così tante scelte egoistiche, e mi ha fatto male capire come tutte le mie scelte abbiano influenzato le persone a cui tengo. Specialmente te. Sentendo tutto ciò che è successo- vedendo quanto ti ho fatto del male, io-” la voce gli muore in gola e fa un altro respiro profondo per riuscire a continuare. “Oh Harry, il mio cuore sanguina sapendo che hai portato quella ferita con te per tutto questo tempo e che io sono la persona che te l’ha procurata. Mi dispiace, Haz. Mi dispiace _così tanto_. E so che ciò non cambia ciò che è accaduto- so che non posso cambiarlo... ma mi dispiace davvero tanto per la persona che ero.”  
Fa una pausa, sentendo il petto pesante, poi continua.  
“Ho pensato molto questa settimana... a noi e a me e a chi voglio essere d’ora in poi e io... beh, non sono quella persona...” Louis cerca di spiegare, i pensieri confusi che gli affollano il cervello. “La persona terribile ed egoista che ti stavo descrivendo l’altra sera. Non sono _io._ Non più. So di essere stato egoista prima e so di aver fatto alcune cose inspiegabili, ma... non l’ho scelto io. Finalmente capisco cosa è davvero importante e sto combattendo così duramente contro il vecchio me e sto scegliendo di essere migliore. E nel mio cuore so che tu puoi vederlo. So che puoi vedere oltre ciò che ero e vedere... _me_. Quello vero.”  
Harry annuisce lentamente, la sua espressione è ancora così dolce. Guarda Louis come se potesse vedere solo la sua parte migliore, non una traccia di risentimento è presente nella tinta verde smeraldo delle sue iridi. “Lo so, Lou. Lo so.”  
Louis mantiene il suo sguardo per quella che sembra un’eternità, ma che possono essere solo pochi secondi. Sa benissimo quello che vuole dire, quello che _deve_ dire, e mentre guarda negli occhi verdi più belli che abbia mai visto, trova tutta la determinazione per farlo.  
“Sei la mia persona preferita, Harry.” Professa sincero, sorridendo apertamente. “Te lo dicevo sempre quando eravamo bambini, ma non sapevo nemmeno cosa stavo dicendo. Ma adesso lo so. Sei la prima persona con cui voglio parlare quando succede qualcosa. La persona che non vedo l’ora di vedere quando mi sveglio. Sono felice quando tu sei felice e quando parli delle tue passioni, amo quanto brilla tutto il tuo viso. Potrei sedermi e ascoltarti parlare tutto il giorno e non annoiarmi mai, nemmeno una volta. Non riesco a smettere di sorridere quando sono vicino a te e potrei ridere e scherzare con te per ore senza stancarmi. Quando non sono con te, non faccio a meno di pensare alla prossima volta che potrò essere di nuovo con te. E il tempo sembra durare un’eternità quando siamo separati.”  
Gli occhi di Louis adesso splendono e il cuore gli batte contro le costole, ma si sente più vivo di quanto non abbia fatto durante tutta la settimana. “Harry, sei la persona che fa sì che tutto significhi qualcosa. Tu sei quello che mi manca. Sei _tu_. Sei sempre stato tu. Pensavo di avere tutto ciò che avrei mai potuto desiderare nella mia vita ma... senza di te, è tutto insignificante. Tu significhi tutto per me, sei più importante di ogni altra cosa al mondo.”  
Le labbra di Harry si aprono lentamente, un lieve sussulto gli sfugge dalla bocca. Il suo petto si alza e si abbassa in modo percettivo mentre inclina la testa dolcemente verso Louis, completamente preso alla sprovvista. “Lou, io-”  
“Rinuncerei a tutto per te, Harry. Rinuncerei tutto per te in un attimo. La fama, i soldi, le macchine e… e la casa e- tutto questo,” Louis promette apertamente, sentendosi sempre più emotivo mentre parla. “Sei l’amore della mia vita. Non voglio avere tutto questo se ciò significa che non posso avere te.”  
Harry è senza fiato ormai, con le braccia distese lungo i fianchi mentre sembra non riuscire a fare altro che fissare Louis, con gli occhi spalancati. Sembra che abbia aspettato questo momento da sempre, che abbia aspettato queste parole per tutta la vita.  
“Noi ci apparteniamo, Haz. Siamo sempre stati io e te. Tu dai un senso al concetto di anime gemelle; nessuno al mondo mi capisce come fai tu e anche se siamo stati separati per così tanto tempo, ti conosco ancora meglio di chiunque altro,” Louis fa una breve pausa, preparandosi per le sue prossime parole. “Harry, sposare Zayn sarebbe un errore e, uhm... se sai che quello che sto dicendo è vero, allora dovresti- dovresti sposare me, invece.”  
Harry distoglie lo sguardo, passandosi le mani tra i capelli mentre si gira a guardare fuori dalla finestra della sua camera. Rimane ancora silenzioso, ma Louis riesce praticamente a sentire gli ingranaggi in conflitto che ruotano nella sua mente, i suoi pensieri sono così rumorosi da riempire l’intera stanza.  
“Non puoi dire che non lo senti anche tu,” dice il castano dolcemente, guardando Harry rimuginare.  
“Certo che lo sento,” sussurra il riccio, girando finalmente la testa per incontrare di nuovo gli occhi di Louis. “Dio, io — sento così tanto per te, Lou. Ho così tanti sentimenti irrisolti legati a tutto ciò che riguarda te. È tutto ciò a cui riesco a pensare. La scorsa settimana ho baciato la persona che pensavo di essermi lasciato alle spalle durante la mia infanzia e pensavo che non avrebbe significato nulla… invece è stato tutto. È stato... è…” si allontana, scuotendo la testa come se non riuscisse a trovare le parole. “Non riesco nemmeno ad esprimere quanto mi manchi e quanto mi è mancato averti nella mia vita in tutti questi anni. E nelle ultime settimane, tutti quei sentimenti che credevo fossero spariti sono ritornati a galla - sento cose che non avrei mai pensato di provare di nuovo... e-”  
Harry si ferma per un lungo momento, scrutando gli occhi di Louis profondamente, come se stesse cercando di memorizzare tutte le macchie verde foresta intrappolate nei suoi occhi di zaffiro. Il suo sguardo è così intenso, Louis si sente esposto sotto di esso, eppure completamente trafitto.  
“Louis, mi fai venire la _pelle d’oca_ ,” la faccia del riccio si spezza nel sorriso più bello del mondo, una piccola risata felice gli sfugge dalle labbra come se stesse respirando per la prima volta all’aria aperta. “E mi fai sentire le farfalle nello stomaco. Il mio cuore salta mille battiti quando ti vedo. Sono così felice quando siamo insieme, più felice di quanto sia mai stato in vita mia, ed è vero, mi capisci più di chiunque altro abbia mai conosciuto. Ogni momento che passo con te comincio a sentirmi più me stesso, mi sento... _libero._ Mi fai venire voglia di rischiare tutto.”  
Louis sorride, annuendo selvaggiamente con la testa perché sa esattamente cosa significa quella sensazione e si sente esattamente allo stesso modo. E non c’è di meglio al mondo. Quella sensazione indescrivibile di essere senza peso e invincibile, come se nulla potesse toccarli, come se avessero tutto il tempo del mondo. Solo loro due.  
Insieme per sempre e sempre e _sempre..._ e...  
No. Non per sempre. Perché poi il viso di Harry si intristisce improvvisamente, la scintilla nei suoi occhi si spegne e la luminosità contagiosa che illumina tutta la sua espressione si attenua cupamente di fronte alla realtà. “Ma non possiamo, Lou. Non possiamo rischiare tutto, è troppo tardi per noi.”  
“Che cosa?” Il cuore di Louis capitombola e arriva fino alla fossa del suo stomaco, scavando una brusca cavità nel profondo del suo petto. “Haz, non è troppo tardi, io-”  
“Louis, mi _sposo!_ Oggi! Proprio adesso!” Harry urla improvvisamente, sollevando le braccia. “Tutta la mia famiglia e tutta la famiglia di Zayn sono laggiù in questo momento ad aspettarmi. Non posso semplicemente alzarmi e andarmene e lasciare il mio fidanzato solo perché improvvisamente adesso sai cosa vuoi. Ho una responsabilità, ho fatto una promessa. Zayn e io — ci prendiamo cura l’uno dell’altro, sai? Siamo dentro questa cosa insieme.”  
Louis scuote la testa freneticamente, facendo un piccolo passo all’indietro, incredulo, mentre trova sempre più difficile respirare. Le sue peggiori paure si stanno concretizzando proprio davanti ai suoi occhi e tutte le parole che vuole dire rimangono intrappolate nella sua gola. “Ma...”  
“Il tempo non si ferma, Louis,” il riccio china la testa perplesso, spingendo una mano tremolante tra i suoi ricci. “Non si ferma e non possiamo semplicemente tornare indietro e fingere che non sia mai successo nulla. Perché è successo. È _successo_ ,” ricorda con voce bassa, e Louis sa che sta lottando con se stesso. “Sono passati tanti anni e... sono andato avanti, e anche tu. Abbiamo costruito vite separate in mondi separati e... questa è la nostra vita adesso. Oggi mi sposo e mi trasferisco a New York. E tu sei una famosa celebrità ed hai tutta una carriera davanti a te.”  
Louis sta ancora lentamente scuotendo la testa in modo incontrollabile, e sa che non potrebbe fermarsi nemmeno se ci provasse. È tutto così sbagliato per così tanti motivi, e lui non riesce a elaborare nulla di tutto ciò, ognuna delle parole di Harry lo colpisce come un mattone.  
“Queste ultime settimane con te sono state... _tutto_. E io... non mi pentirò mai di aver imparato a conoscerti di nuovo e di aver rivissuto tutti i nostri più grandi ricordi...” Harry sorride ma è un sorriso triste, come se stesse soffrendo anche lui per le sue stesse parole. “Ma in questi ultimi giorni lontano da te, ho dovuto costringermi a tornare alla realtà. Ho dovuto ricordare a me stesso che non è così che funziona la vita. Non sempre otteniamo tutto nel modo giusto e non otteniamo sempre tutto ciò che vogliamo, ma dobbiamo imparare a convivere con le nostre scelte, Louis. Non siamo più dei bambini. Per quanto vorrei che lo fossimo... con tutto il cuore vorrei che lo fossimo, ma...” il suo sguardo cade tristemente sulle sue scarpe lucide. “Non lo siamo...”  
Louis fa un respiro traballante, cercando in mille modi di non rompersi, di mantenersi in piedi sulle gambe improvvisamente deboli. Come è successo? Come potrebbe Louis lasciare che ciò accada? Harry è la persona più importante della sua vita, lo è sempre stato fin dall’inizio e lui era troppo cieco e stupido per vederlo prima. Se solo l’avesse notato prima, se si fosse _fermato_ solo per un momento. Se solo avesse smesso di cercare di compiacere le persone che di lui se ne sono sempre fregate, smesso di cercare approvazione e cose materiali che non equivalgono a nulla, smesso di ignorare tutta la bellezza che lo circondava e si fosse invece reso conto di ciò che gli stava di fronte per tutto il tempo. E ora che si è finalmente fermato, ora che ha realizzato tutto ciò che ha perso... è troppo tardi.  
Harry si avvicina a una libreria posizionata sul muro più lontano della camera da letto. Raggiunge lo scaffale più alto ed afferra uno spesso libro rilegato in pelle. Non appena Louis lo vede nelle mani di Harry, lo riconosce, e quello gli provoca ancora più lacrime che pungono ai lati dei suoi occhi già sfocati.  
“Oh Haz, per favore… posso- posso averlo?” Louis chiede debolmente, la voce appena sopra un sussurro mentre guarda con desiderio l’album fotografico personalizzato. Non lo vede dal suo compleanno, quando si erano seduti nel suo seminterrato e Harry glielo aveva regalato. E Louis era rimasto sbalordito dalla perfetta replica dell’albero che spuntava dalle pagine rilegate, dai collage di ricordi catturati, cosparsi di glitter profumati di pino. Louis sa, ora più che mai, che il libro che il riccio tiene ben stretto tra le mani è tutto, assolutamente _tutto_. “Per favore, io- lo voglio davvero.”  
“Questa volta non me lo tirerai dietro?” Harry cerca di prenderlo in giro, ma la sua voce si spezza un po’ mentre inclina la testa.  
Louis scuote la testa seriamente, mordendosi forte il labbro inferiore mentre le lacrime che gli rigano gli occhi iniziano a cadere pesantemente sulle sue guance. “Mai. Lo prometto.” La sua voce risuona rauca e rotta dal pianto, riflettendo tutto ciò che sente dentro.  
“Lou, per favore, non piangere, amore,” Harry sussurra dolcemente, come se il concetto di guardare Louis piangere fosse troppo da sopportare. Appoggia il pesante libro sul letto prima di avvicinarsi immediatamente a lui. E prima che Louis possa anche solo registrare ciò che sta succedendo, il giovane avvolge le lunghe braccia attorno al suo corpo, tirandolo a sé per un caldo abbraccio. “Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace così tanto.”  
“Non essere dispiaciuto,” mormora tristemente il castano, la testa sepolta nel collo di Harry, le braccia sollevate per circondare la sua ampia schiena più forte che può. “Non è colpa tua. Capisco cosa intendi, davvero…”  
Louis non vuole lasciarlo andare, non vorrebbe mai lasciarlo andare, e si aggrappa al riccio come se ne dipendesse la sua vita. Inala l’odore della pelle morbida – _lavanda e miele, sempre lavanda e miele –_ con il naso annidato nell’incavo del collo del suo ragazzo preferito, lasciando che il profumo di _Harry, Harry, Harry,_ impregni le sue narici. Le braccia di Harry sembrano un paradiso sicuro, un rifugio contro le dure realtà del mondo che lo circonda. E Louis non riesce a lasciarlo andare, temendo il momento in cui Harry lo libererà, temendo che nell’istante in cui il riccio allontanerà le sue braccia riparatrici dal corpo di Louis, quello sarà esattamente il momento in cui crollerà completamente.  
Dopo alcuni minuti in cui rimangono disperatamente attaccati l’uno all’altro, Harry si tira indietro lentamente, fissando Louis e afferrandogli le guance con entrambe le mani, accarezzando con i pollici la sua epidermide arrossata dal pianto. Ci sono lacrime anche negli occhi del riccio, un temporale che alberga nelle sue iridi verde foresta mentre allontana delicatamente alcune lacrime vaganti dalle sue guance. Harry scruta i suoi occhi, l’espressione piena di preoccupazione, per nulla convinto che Louis starà bene.  
E ha ragione.  
“Sto- io... sto bene. Sto bene. D-davvero. Voglio solo... Voglio che tu sia f-felice...” Louis prova a dire, offrendogli un sorriso acquoso, ma le lacrime continuano, cadendo ancora più forti di prima. Riesce a sentirsi sgretolare lentamente tra le braccia di Harry. “Meriti di essere così, così felice, Harry.”  
Il riccio si sporge in avanti per premere un lieve bacio sulla fronte di Louis, indugiando per un po’ prima di lasciarlo andare. Guardando in basso, Harry si asciuga gli occhi, schiarendosi la gola mentre cerca di ricomporsi. Si avvicina al letto e prende L’Album Dei Sogni, fissandolo in modo significativo per diversi istanti prima di offrirlo a Louis senza dire una parola.  
Il giovane lo prende tra le mani, adagiando all’istante il pesante libro contro il suo corpo. I suoi occhi si chiudono mentre cerca di cogliere la finalità di questo momento, cercando di capire cosa significhi davvero per loro.  
“Io- ti amo, Harry,” mormora Louis con la voce in frantumi, senza preoccuparsi di asciugarsi le lacrime che cadono mentre sente il cuore spezzarsi nel petto. “Ti amo così tanto.”  
“ _Louis_...” Harry respira profondamente, scuotendo la testa come se fosse completamente a corto di parole. “Io... ti ho sempre amato.”  
“Lo so,” Louis annuisce lentamente, le palpebre si richiudono mentre le gentili parole di Harry servono solo ad incoraggiare le sue lacrime salate a cadere. Stringe l’album ancora più vicino al suo petto, è l’unica cosa che lo tiene a terra, l’unica cosa che lo tiene in piedi. “Sei il mio migliore amico.”  
Harry prende delicatamente una delle mani di Louis tra le sue, srotolando con cura le dita ormai bianche e girando il palmo verso l’alto. I suoi occhi verdi non lasciano mai quelli azzurri del giovane, e con la sua mano distesa, il riccio scarabocchia silenziosamente una parola invisibile sulla sua pelle. Sembra che sia passato tanto tempo dall’ultima volta che lo ha fatto, ma Louis non ha nemmeno bisogno di sentirlo per sapere qual è la parola. La sente in ogni angolo del suo cuore. Harry si prende il suo tempo con ogni singola lettera, affettuoso e gentile. E ogni leggera pressione del suo dito spezza l’anima di Louis.  
 _Oops..._  
Louis respinge una nuova ondata di lacrime calde mentre ribalta la mano di Harry con tutta la cura del mondo, scrivendo la parola di risposta nella carne del palmo del suo migliore amico. Eguaglia la tenerezza della carezza del suo amico e riversa tutta la sua anima in quelle due semplici lettere.  
 _…Hi_  
Vuole scrivere di più, Louis vuole sedersi e tenere la mano di Harry e disegnarla per ore. Creare una storia invisibile lungo le preziose linee del palmo del riccio. Vuole guardarlo mentre aggrotta la fronte e lotta per indovinare con precisione gli scarabocchi imprevedibili di Louis. Vuole più tempo; avrebbero dovuto avere molto più tempo. E Louis vuole urlare quanto incredibilmente sbagliato sia tutto questo, vuole agitarsi, urlare e maledire e fare tutto il necessario per riempire il buco nero che sente al posto del cuore.  
Ma invece, il giovane chiude la propria mano e cerca di immortalare la sensazione delle dita di Harry che gli scorrono lungo la pelle. Si sforza così tanto di preservare la delicatezza del suo ultimo tocco fugace, della precisione delle lettere e tutto ciò che rappresentano.  
“Arrivederci, Lou,” Harry sussurra quasi impercettibilmente, come se dovesse sforzarsi di raccogliere tutta la sua voce. A poco a poco fa un passo indietro, mettendo una distanza già insopportabile tra loro.  
“Ciao Hazza,” mormora Louis, costringendosi a voltargli le spalle con la consapevolezza che questo addio non è affatto temporaneo. La loro tradizione d’addio non è mai stata pensata per essere permanente, non è mai stata una fine vera e propria. Oops e Ciao sono stati l’inizio di tutto, sono stati il loro _inizio_. Si scrivevano quelle due parole sulla pelle con la promessa che quella non era la fine, che non sarebbero stati separati l’uno dall’altro per molto tempo. Che ci sarebbe sempre stata una prossima volta, un’altra volta. Mai una fine, mai una _fine_.  
Ma purtroppo la vita va così, ogni inizio deve avere una fine.  
Una fine a tutto ciò che è loro, perché questo significa che Louis non scambierà mai più addii con Harry. Non sarà mai in grado di arrampicarsi sulla cara vecchia Martha nel cuore della notte e scivolare nel letto del riccio quando avrà bisogno di lui. Non strapperà mai più un pacchetto di FunDip per dividerle con Harry e lamentarsi quando quest’ultimo si prenderà tutto il tempo del mondo per mangiare il bastoncino di caramella bianco. Louis non dovrà mai più combattere contro l’obiettivo invasivo della macchina fotografica di Harry, il quale documentava tutto in ogni momento, o ascoltare le sue domande casuali o la sua infinita ricchezza di citazioni di film. Non potrà mai più cantare e ballare e mettersi completamente in ridicolo al fianco del riccio al ritmo delle loro canzoni preferite o dividere un frappè alla fragola da Lucille. Tutte le semplici cose che Louis una volta dava per scontate sono ora cose del passato.  
Questo addio è definitivo.  
Louis riesce a malapena a tornare alla sicurezza della sua auto prima di cadere completamente a pezzi, il petto che si alza mentre le lacrime gli appannano la vista. Questo non è il finale che dovrebbero avere, non è così che la loro storia dovrebbe chiudersi. Questo non è giusto, non lo è, non _lo è_.  
Si siede nella sua auto piangendo, abbracciando l’Album Dei Sogni stretto contro il suo petto, la guancia appoggiata sul dorso. Cerca di calmare il respiro ma sembra non riuscire a concentrarsi su nient’altro se non sul buco nel suo cuore. Ma mentre stringe il libro robusto al suo corpo, Louis ricorda che non ha mai finito di guardarlo. Un’altra fitta trafigge il suo petto, ricordando come aveva spensieratamente dato la priorità alla sua festa stupida e agli ospiti al posto di finire di guardare il regalo del suo migliore amico. Non è nemmeno riuscito a vedere come finiva, ha spinto l’album con noncuranza nell’armadio prima che Harry potesse mostrarglielo.  
Mentre apre lentamente L’Album Dei Sogni ora, diverse immagini recenti scivolano sul suo grembo, inserite tra la copertina del libro. Louis le riconosce come le foto inaspettate che Harry gli aveva scattato il giorno in cui era venuto nel suo ufficio allo stadio. E non può fare a meno di sorridere un po’ per il fatto che Harry in realtà abbia impiegato del tempo per sviluppare queste foto, anche se sono così casuali. Nelle foto, Louis si sta quasi proteggendo il viso, tentando di sembrare irritato, ma ovviamente chiunque potrebbe dire che è irrimediabilmente infatuato dell’uomo dietro la macchina fotografica.  
Louis ripone le fotografie nella copertina prima di passare all’ultima pagina dell’album. Nel momento in cui raggiunge la pagina giusta, inala bruscamente, portandosi una mano tremante sulla bocca per lo shock. Lacrime lente e silenziose scorrono dai bordi dei suoi occhi mentre fissa il libro aperto con timore reverenziale.  
Sono loro. Solo loro.  
Quella foto dell’ultimo minuto che Harry ha scattato ad entrambi la mattina presto del suo tredicesimo compleanno, quella contro cui Louis aveva protestato con i denti e le unghie. Harry sorride in modo così ampio, le fossette che quasi mangiano le sue guance bambinesche mentre Louis gli fa il broncio nel modo più affettuoso. I loro volti sono uniti, non un’oncia di spazio tra i loro corpi ed entrambi sembrano così incredibilmente giovani e a loro agio l’uno con l’altro. Sembrano... _felici._  
Ma ciò che lascia davvero senza fiato Louis è il fatto che l’immagine stessa sia tagliata con tanta cura nella forma di un cuore perfetto, adagiata su un letto di petali di fiori pressati. Si sono asciugati tutti ovviamente, ma sono ancora belli, abbellendo delicatamente la loro semplice immagine. E sotto la fotografia a forma di cuore c’è una piccola didascalia, scritta ordinatamente in un corsivo impeccabile:  
  
 _Il mio mondo è tutto sorrisi ogni volta che sono con te._  
  
  
 _Mi hai insegnato cosa significa la parola felicità._  
 _Sarai per sempre nel mio cuore._  
 _Sempre con amore,_  
 _il tuo Haz._  
  
“Oh Harry,” Louis ansima tragicamente, piangendo più forte mentre tocca la pagina. Harry ha messo così tanto di se stesso in questo libro, ci ha lasciato il cuore in quelle pagine. È la sua prima confessione d’amore per Louis. Non è esagerato o drammatico. È dolce e innocente, puro e così pieno di affetto, così pieno di _Harry._   
Questo avrebbe potuto essere l’inizio di tutto per loro, questo avrebbe potuto essere ciò che avrebbe dato il via alla loro relazione da adolescenti. Tutto avrebbe potuto essere così diverso tra loro. Niente di tutto ciò doveva succedere, niente di tutto ciò _sarebbe_ dovuto accadere.  
Più lascia il libro aperto, più l’auto inizia a odorare di Natale, di magia. Lo scintillio residuo di pino profumato viene fatto esplodere dal flusso costante della ventola dell’auto. Questo innesca mille ricordi in lui, ricordi di un tempo meraviglioso, prima di tutto questo, prima che fossero commessi errori imperdonabili, un tempo in cui c’era ancora speranza.  
Louis ha cercato così duramente di migliorare, di far funzionare le cose. Ma la sua vita è troppo lontana. Ha cercato di vivere onestamente, restituire e fare bene alle persone intorno a lui, ma il danno è già stato fatto. Nulla può cancellare tutto il male che ha causato. Harry ha ragione, Louis non può fingere che non sia successo nulla, il tempo non si ferma mai.  
Ma oh, come desidera con tutto il cuore di poter tornare indietro nel tempo. Di poter sciogliere la catena contorta di eventi che ha scatenato una vita solitaria che teme con tutto il suo essere. Se solo potesse tornare indietro nel tempo e rivivere il momento più cruciale della sua vita.  
“Voglio tornare indietro,” Louis singhiozza apertamente, gettando la testa all’indietro contro il poggiatesta con gli occhi chiusi. “Per favore, voglio tornare i-indietro... lasciami tornare. Non dovrebbe essere così. Non è g-giusto... non lo è, non lo è,” mormora, le lacrime che cadono sul libro aperto in grembo. “Ho _bisogno_ di lui. Ho tanto b-bisogno di lui. Farò tutto per bene questa volta. Io- lo prometto. Farò tutto b-bene. Lasciami tornare... per favore... p-per favore...”  
Nel suo cuore, Louis sa che è vero. Se gli fosse data la possibilità, avrebbe rimesso tutto a posto. Ha solo bisogno di un’altra possibilità, solo _un’altra_ possibilità. E desidera questa cosa come non ha mai desiderato nulla in tutta la sua vita, sperando che il suo fervido desiderio diventi realtà.  
“ _Voglio tornare indietro..._ ”  



	14. Capitolo tredici

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E quindi, eccoci arrivate alla fine di un'altra splendida storia. Con queste 20k e più parole, poniamo fine a Now In A Minute. Che dire, noi speriamo davvero che vi sia piaciuta, che abbiate riso con Harry e Louis, che abbiate pianto quando Louis pensava non ci fossero più speranze, che abbiate gioito quando si sono sposati. Insomma, speriamo davvero che questa sia stata un'altra avventura degna. Noi abbiamo amato il film e quindi quando abbiamo letto questa storia ce ne siamo innamorate all'istante, e spero sia lo stesso per voi. Se volete parlare con noi ci trovate all'#NowInAMinuteFF.   
> Ci vediamo presto con Collision!   
> Sil&Chia

**Now In A Minute**  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
**Capitolo tredici.  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
La radio suona in sottofondo, pesantemente attutita dallo spesso legno di una porta. Ma la canzone che risuona attraverso le pareti, sebbene distante, è familiare, _troppo_ familiare. Fin troppo familiare per essere una qualche nuova canzone del 21 ° secolo, a giudicare dalle note di un qualche classico degli anni ’90 che riecheggiano nello spazio stretto. Ed è ancora più familiare perché Louis inizia a riconoscere che la canzone è _I Love You Always Forever_ e lo sa solo perché possiede una copia di questo disco su cassetta. L’ha ascoltata innumerevoli volte perché è la canzone preferita di Harry del nuovo album di Donna Lewis, _Now In A Minute_.  
E inoltre, Louis ha la strana sensazione di essere già stato qui prima. Non solo in questo posto, ma in questo preciso _momento_. L’aria squallida e muschiata odora vagamente di naftalina e menta piperita e c’è un ronzio sottile e discreto proveniente dal radiatore. Ogni osservazione che categorizzata non fa che aumentare la familiarità snervante di questo momento nel tempo.  
Louis siede con le gambe incrociate sul pavimento, sentendo un lontano brontolio all’esterno. Il suono di alcune voci che parlano, pensa, ma è difficile saperlo con certezza dal momento che sono mascherate dalla musica. Si gira leggermente a sinistra e sbatte inconsapevolmente la testa contro una specie di scaffale.  
“Ahi!” Sussulta, rendendosi conto che non riesce a vedere nulla anche se i suoi occhi sono aperti. Per un breve momento di panico, Louis si chiede se in qualche modo sia diventato completamente cieco. Dopo tutto, gli sono successe cose molto più strane. Allunga una mano per toccarsi il viso e tira un sospiro di sollievo quando sente una striscia di tessuto che gli copre gli occhi. Louis strappa ansiosamente la benda, avendo un’idea piuttosto speranzosa sulla sua attuale posizione, ma ha bisogno di vedere per avere la conferma che ciò che pensa sia vero.  
“Sono tornato...” ansima il ragazzo, sorridendo felice quando sente di nuovo la sua voce da adolescente. Porta entrambe le mani sulle sue guance lisce da bambino, facendole scorrere fino ad arrivare alla sua frangia morbida. Freneticamente, abbassa lo sguardo e osserva se stesso, sbattendo le mani contro il suo corpo molto più piccolo, appena sviluppato. Louis fa una lista nella sua mente. Tuta asimmetrica. Camicia oversize. Calzini con fantasia geometrica. Sneakers ingombranti. Niente tatuaggi. “Oh mio Dio! Sono davvero tornato! Sono _io_!”  
Louis potrebbe fisicamente saltare di gioia, e sorride così forte che quasi gli fanno male le guance. Un minuto fa era nel posto peggiore in assoluto della sua vita e ora, nel minuto successivo, ha l’opportunità unica di sistemare le cose. Quell’incubo che ha appena vissuto non deve essere la sua vita. Non è troppo tardi. Può cambiare. Può cambiare _tutto_. E sa esattamente da dove cominciare.   
Aggiustandosi i capelli arruffati dalla benda, Louis si siede ansiosamente contro il muro dell’armadio angusto proprio mentre la maniglia della porta inizia a girare e sussultare. Non essendo in grado di trattenersi, balza in piedi proprio quando la porta dell’armadio si apre cigolando.  
“ _Harry_!” Louis strilla eccitato non appena vede la faccia da bambino del suo migliore amico, un po’ nervoso. Non è mai stato così felice di vedere qualcuno in tutta la sua vita e non sa davvero cosa fare con tutta l’eccitazione che sta provando in questo momento, l’entusiasmo che ribolle dentro il suo corpo. Louis si avventa sul giovane, andando a sbattere contro Harry con un tale slancio che cade all’indietro, completamente colto alla sprovvista. Cadono sul pavimento fuori dall’armadio mentre Louis atterra sul petto di Harry.   
Il riccio aggrotta le sopracciglia, quella graziosa, adorabile rughetta che gli piega la fronte mentre sbatte le palpebre verso Louis, confuso. “Umm Lou, io-”  
Louis non esita a chinarsi e premere dolcemente le sue labbra su quelle di Harry, zittendo il suo migliore amico e baciandolo come non ha mai fatto con nessuno prima. Perché perdere altro tempo? Troppo tempo prezioso è già stato sprecato con noncuranza così com’è.  
Quando si tira lentamente indietro, Harry è decisamente sbalordito. Giace immobile sotto il suo peso, gli occhi comicamente spalancati parzialmente nascosti dai suoi ricci ribelli che cadono sul suo viso stupefatto. “ _Whoa..._ ”  
“Ti stavo aspettando.” Louis scosta teneramente i capelli selvaggi dalla fronte di Harry, appoggiandogli una mano sulle guance rotonde. Adora quelle guance paffute da cherubino e deve godersele ora perché in futuro si trasformeranno nella mascella più affilata che sia mai esistita. Di cui, ovviamente, non si sarebbe mai lamentato. Prenderà qualsiasi Harry- _tutti_ gli Harry.   
Ma _questo_ Harry, quello che giace compiacente sotto di lui, con gli occhi dolci e le guance morbide e un sorriso tenue e pallido, è specificamente suo. E la cosa migliore è che sarà _sempre_ suo. Louis crescerà correttamente con questo Harry e lo guarderà sbocciare e fiorire in un uomo così bello e dolce. Il solo pensiero fa traboccare d’amore il suo cuore; non vede l’ora.  
Harry non ha ancora mosso un solo muscolo e Louis non è del tutto sicuro che stia respirando ancora. Si china di nuovo e gli lascia un breve bacio casto, un leggero sfioramento di labbra tenere.   
“S-sei davvero un bravo baciatore.” Harry squittisce goffamente, un lento sorriso gli attraversa il viso, le fossette appaiono sulle sue guance. E Louis pensa che sia la persona più adorabile che abbia mai visto. Vuole solo sedersi e riempire il viso carino del riccio con baci gentili e guardarlo ridacchiare mentre le sue guance si arrossano e assumono diverse sfumature di rosa.  
Louis è quello che arrossisce, però, mentre il suo cervello finalmente registra ciò che Harry ha appena detto. Ha sicuramente fatto pratica molto di recente per quanto riguarda il baciare, _troppo_ se deve essere onesto. Ma nessuno deve mai saperlo. Per quanto gli riguarda, è stato tutto un brutto sogno.  
“Mi sei mancato così tanto, Haz,” Louis posa la testa sul petto di Harry, stringendolo forte e inalando il suo profumo. È lo stesso profumo che mancava al suo maglione preferito, lo stesso profumo che lo fa sempre sentire caldo dentro, lo stesso gradito profumo che non manca mai di riportarlo a casa.   
“Ti sono mancato? Ma sono stato qui tutto il tempo,” il riccio aggrotta le sopracciglia, perplesso. “Beh, voglio dire, sono andato alla porta accanto a prendere la mia macchina fotografica, ma sono stato via solo per dieci minuti.”  
“Mi è sembrata un’eternità,” Louis sospira, gli occhi chiusi contro il petto non così ampio di Harry. Il suo corpo è molto più morbido e coccoloso, un po’ tozzo in tutti i punti giusti e Louis lo adora assolutamente. Harry è perfetto, in tutte le sue forme non può essere altro che perfetto.  
Louis ricorda di come Harry fosse andato via per prendere la sua macchina fotografica solo perché lui aveva scherzato così sgarbatamente a sue spese per compiacere i suoi ospiti della festa. Dio, si è comportato in modo così fottutamente stupido- e a quanto pare tutto ciò è successo solo dieci minuti fa. Allucinante. Ma non importa quanto tempo sia passato; letteralmente o figurativamente, in questa vita o in una vita alternativa, Louis conosce il tipo di persona che non vorrebbe mai e poi mai essere. Immediatamente sente un profondo senso di responsabilità e rimorso per tutte le volte che ricorda di non essere intervenuto in difesa di Harry. Ma questo finirà oggi.  
Alzando la testa, Louis guarda seriamente Harry, il senso di colpa negli occhi. “Ascolta Harry, mi dispiace così tanto per essere stato un tale coglione prima. Non lo meritavi... Spero che tu possa perdonarmi. Mi sento così male per questo- per tutto.”  
“Oh ehm... va bene, Louis,” Harry scrolla facilmente le spalle, congedandosi. “Non è un grosso problema... So che non lo pensavi davvero, quindi non importa. E quelli sono i tuoi amici, quindi-”  
“No, importa, Harry. È molto importante.” Insiste categoricamente, non permettendo all’amico di lasciar cadere la cosa in questo modo. Questa volta deve sentirsi responsabile delle sue azioni e nulla gli impedirà di farlo. “E quegli stronzi non sono miei amici. Non voglio che tu ti senta male o che rinunci ad essere te stesso a causa di quello che dice di te qualche testa di cazzo inutile.”  
“Ma a volte è vero, Lou,” Harry ammette tranquillamente, abbassando leggermente la testa in quello che si può identificare solo come imbarazzo o, peggio, vergogna. “Io... io sono molto dolce e sono un po’ femminile a volte, hanno ragione. È proprio quello che la gente pensa di me, immagino…”  
No, questo deve finire e deve finire subito, cazzo. La mancanza di supporto e il non credere troppo in se stesso è ciò che ha portato il futuro Harry a non combattere per lui e per i suoi sogni. Tutto ciò che ha sentito fino ad ora è stata una valanga di negatività inutile e insulti durante i suoi anni formativi, che hanno frenato la sua crescita mentale complessiva. Ma non questa volta. Harry non dovrebbe mai essere deriso per la sua femminilità e il suo spirito gentile; anzi, dovrebbe essere lodato.  
“Fanculo quello che pensa la gente!” Louis scoppia all’improvviso e gli occhi di Harry si spalancano per lo shock mentre lo guarda. “Va bene essere dolci, Haz. Va bene... è ciò che ti rende _te_. Dipingiti le unghie, porta fiori tra i capelli, parla di moda... Se queste cose ti rendono felice, allora falle e falle con orgoglio. Vederti felice, mi rende felice.” Ammette gentilmente, gli occhi non lasciano mai quelli di Harry, quindi sa quanto sia serio su questo.  
“Tu mi appoggi sempre e mi ripeti sempre quanto sono bravo, anche quando non ci credo, ed io voglio fare lo stesso per te,” Louis promette, portando una mano sulla guancia del riccio. “Harry, sei così intelligente, totalmente brillante in così tanti modi e hai un talento ridicolo, nessuno riesce a scattare foto come te. E sei divertente senza alcuno sforzo e così... _unico_ , e se le persone non riescono a vederlo, allora fanculo perché sei troppo bravo per loro comunque. Sei una persona così bella, una persona stimolante... e non dovresti mai permettere a nessuno di sminuire parti importanti di te. Voglio che tu sia sempre te stesso, senza rimorsi... non importa cosa accadrà, ed io sarò sempre qui per supportarti, difenderti e combattere per te. Lo prometto.”  
Harry respira pesantemente, la bocca tenuta leggermente aperta mentre guarda Louis in silenzio senza parole. Se possibile, i suoi occhi già spalancati sembrano allargarsi ancora di più e ancora una volta il suo corpo è completamente immobile.  
“Ho visto l’ultima pagina dell’Album Dei Sogni,” gli dice dopo il castano, giocando con una ciocca dei suoi capelli ricci.  
“Tu... d-davvero?” Harry balbetta nervosamente, diventando rosso barbabietola in pochi secondi.  
“Mhmm, e lo adoro, Hazza. Lo adoro davvero, davvero tanto,” Louis sussurra felice, annuendo con la testa.  
“D-davvero?” Harry mormora, debolmente incredulo.  
“Sì, _davvero_ , stupido,” Louis lo bacia delicatamente sulla punta del naso. “Mi ha fatto piangere, se devo essere sincero. È il miglior regalo che abbia mai ricevuto in tutta la mia vita.”  
Il sorriso che Harry gli rivolge in quel momento potrebbe illuminare l’intera terra in un istante, raggiante e così luminoso che Louis non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo da tanta bellezza. “Sono... ehm... sono davvero contento che ti sia piaciuto, Lou. Tu... tu significhi il mondo per me.”  
Louis si morde il labbro timidamente mentre gli angoli della sua bocca si aprono in un largo sorriso incontrollabile. Il suo cuore batte così velocemente, batte forte come un tamburo d’acciaio e all’improvviso si sente così ridicolmente nervoso. E sa esattamente perché è nervoso; è per quanto gli importa del suo migliore amico. A Louis importa infinitamente del ragazzo dagli occhi luminosi che gli sorride e sa che un futuro senza Harry è un futuro che non vorrebbe mai. Perché non è affatto un futuro.  
“Harry, questo potrebbe sembrare molto in questo momento. Ma devo dirlo, ok? Devo dirlo o rimarrà dentro di me per troppo... e non sarò in grado di pensare a nient’altro e- so che sarà solo un enorme casino dopo,” Louis divaga, parole che escono dalle sue labbra prima ancora che le identifichi. “Quindi devo dirlo.”  
Harry annuisce lentamente, rimanendo in silenzio mentre aspetta che Louis gli dica tutto ciò che deve.  
“Ok...” il castano prende un altro respiro profondo, cercando di ignorare il crescente picchiettio del suo cuore ansioso. “So che siamo giovani, così giovani e uh... beh, il futuro è un po’ incerto e lontano, giusto? Può cambiare quasi tutto nelle nostre vite ma... ehm- io... voglio che tu sappia che ti voglio con me. Ti voglio sempre con me, nella mia vita, non importa cosa succederà. Sei il mio futuro, Haz. Adesso e per sempre.” Louis lo fissa apertamente negli occhi, sentendo e provando così tanto per il bellissimo ragazzo sotto di lui. “Ti amo.”  
Louis ha detto a Harry che lo ama innumerevoli volte. Ha riso mentre lo diceva, ha scherzato e lo ha preso in giro. L’ha buttato fuori con noncuranza, l’ha sussurrato al riccio in modi amichevoli, perché era il suo migliore amico. Ma questa volta, quelle parole hanno un significato diverso. Questa volta Louis lo dice come se non lo avesse mai detto, e dall’espressione sul viso di Harry e dal leggero stopparsi del suo respiro sa che non è solo un altro ‘ _Ti amo_ ’ detto così per dire. È vero.  
Harry sembra completamente sopraffatto, come se potesse scoppiare in lacrime da un momento all’altro. Ad essere onesti, sembra così da quando Louis lo ha baciato la prima volta, ma ora il giovane è quasi sicuro che sverrà o qualcosa del genere.  
“Ti amo anch’io,” Harry finalmente sussurra di rimando, dopo aver ripreso il controllo del proprio corpo. Fa scivolare entrambe le mani sulle guance di Louis, tenendogli il viso tra i palmi per un po’ prima di sedersi di nuovo per iniziare il loro prossimo bacio.  
E quel bacio è _tutto_. Un senso di felicità gli sale da dentro così forte che Louis sente quasi il bisogno di piangere dal sollievo. C’è stato un momento in cui avrebbe potuto perdere Harry. Perderlo per sempre. Era reale e Louis lo ha vissuto; lo sentiva in ogni pezzo grezzo e spezzato del suo cuore e ora non dovrà mai più provare quella sensazione di tremenda perdita.  
La vita non è sempre perfetta, lo sa, ma a volte sei fortunato e in qualche modo ti ritrovi con tutto ciò che volevi. E a volte... tutto quello che hai sempre voluto è proprio di fronte a te, e lo è stato per tutto il tempo. L’importante è aprire gli occhi.  
“Ehi ragazzi, guardate un po’ questo,” Rusty chiama dalle scale del seminterrato. “Ha! Oh, sapevo che la principessa Peach sbavava dietro Tommo. Ma non avrei mai pensato che sarebbe riuscito a conquistarlo.”  
L’intero corpo di Louis si irrigidisce al suono della voce fastidiosa e sgradita di Rusty. Si siede di fronte a Harry sulla difensiva, proteggendo istintivamente il suo ragazzo.  
“Stai zitto, Rusty. Non chiamarlo così,” Louis stringe i denti. Sente Harry dietro di lui che appoggia una mano sul suo braccio, come un modo silenzioso per dirgli che non deve, che non ha bisogno di difenderlo. Oh, ma Louis lo farà sicuramente comunque.  
“Smettila di chiamare chi? Oh, vuoi dire Cenerentola qui,” Rusty fa un cenno con la testa in modo sprezzante in direzione di Harry e questo è tutto ciò che serve a Louis per scattare.  
“Rusty, giuro su _dio_ ,” il giovane stringe i denti con rabbia, alzandosi in piedi per affrontarlo. Non è proprio in vena di fare questo, soprattutto se ci sono così tante cose migliori da poter fare, come pomiciare con Harry, per esempio. “Ti sto avvertendo. Stai zitto.”  
“O cosa? Mi fermerai, Tommo?” Mormora Rusty, guardando Louis in un modo che pensa sia minaccioso. “Lo chiamo come cazzo voglio.”  
Louis lancia un’occhiataccia a Rusty, per niente spaventato. Dopo aver affrontato la sua versione adulta per così tanto tempo, questa versione adolescente di lui è francamente... un fottuto scherzo. “Sai cosa, Rusty? Non sei altro che un _ragazzino_ patetico e insicuro, che si sente realizzato solo se denigra persone che sono in realtà più intelligenti, migliori e molto più interessanti di lui,” parla facilmente, senza fermarsi nemmeno una volta. “E in realtà mi dispiace un po’ per te, perché proietti le tue tristi insicurezze su tutti gli altri, ma so per certo che il bullismo non ti renderà mai felice e spero che un giorno tu possa crescere e accettare te stesso per chi sei veramente. Ma fino ad allora, perché non ti preoccupi dei tuoi dannati affari e lasci Harry in pace?”  
Rusty lo schernisce apertamente, il viso accartocciato in un’espressione offesa mentre cerca di scrollarsi quelle parole di dosso. “Chi cazzo ti credi di essere?! Come osi parlarmi in quel modo?!”  
“Sì, stai parlando con il mio co-capitano, stronzetto,” Brady parla accanto a Rusty, sfoggiando la stessa espressione ipocrita e autoritaria. “Smettila e mostra un po’ di rispetto.”  
Louis alza gli occhi al cielo irritato e si gira per affrontare Brady, lanciandogli uno sguardo annoiato. “Senti Brady, puoi anche essere figo e sexy in questo momento o qualsiasi altra cosa, ma un giorno il tuo stupido culo non farà altro che pulire i pavimenti dietro a persone con vero talento. Quindi vai a farti fottere anche tu.”  
“Cosa...” Brady e Rusty sussultano allo stesso tempo, colti di sorpresa dall’atteggiamento improvvisamente sfacciato di Louis.  
“Oh, mi hai sentito,” dice Louis, alzando un solo sopracciglio. “O devo parlare più lentamente in modo che entrambi possiate capire? Proviamoci di nuovo, okay? Ho detto,” trascina fuori le parole in tono lento, enunciando ogni sillaba. “Andate. A. Farvi. Fottere.”  
“Hai perso la testa Tomlinson!?” Rusty esplode, indignato da quella mancanza di rispetto. “Nessuno ci parla così! Nessuno!”  
“Beh, l’ho appena fatto,” il giovane alza le spalle con disinvoltura, totalmente impassibile e quasi annoiato. Sa che Rusty è solo un can che abbaia ma non morde.  
“Non ti interessa essere nella formazione titolare? Non sarai mai ingaggiato se non avrai un buon tempo di gioco in campionato, piccola merda. E tu hai bisogno di noi, gestiamo quel campionato.”  
“Non ho bisogno di te e del tuo aspirante gruppo elitario per giocare a calcio. Ho tutto ciò di cui ho bisogno proprio qui,” Louis tende la mano ad Harry ancora seduto sul pavimento, tirandolo in piedi. Poggia il corpo del riccio contro il suo fianco, continuando a tenergli la mano. “Quindi puoi anche baciarmi il culo."  
“Stai davvero scegliendo questo piccolo Gerber dai capelli ricci al posto nostro,” Rusty sbotta disgustato, portandosi una mano al petto con furiosa incredulità. “Apri gli occhi, Tommo. Non può portarti dove vuoi essere. Non ne vale la pena.”  
Louis ne ha avuto _abbastanza_. Se prima era pieno, ora sta per scoppiare. Non resterà mai più seduto a guardare mentre Harry viene mancato di rispetto e deriso. Questa è una promessa fatta non solo a se stesso, ma che ha appena fatto anche al riccio pochi istanti fa. E se non farà qualcosa ora, Rusty continuerà ad attaccare Harry e il ciclo non verrà mai interrotto.  
Louis lascia momentaneamente la mano di Harry, avvicinandosi a Rusty con sicurezza con un leggero sorrisetto sulle labbra. Sa che sta per distruggere completamente l’ego eccessivamente gonfiato di Rusty una volta per tutte, quindi per gentilezza del suo cuore decide di avvicinarsi al suo orecchio in modo che solo Rusty possa sentire quello che sta per dire. E cazzo, Louis ha molto da dire.  
“Oh per favore. Non fare finta di non sbavare su di lui quando sei solo o di non masturbarti ogni notte sui suoi graziosi riccioli e sulle sue perfette labbra rosa. E non fingere con me, so benissimo che coglieresti l’opportunità di stare con lui se potessi. Cioè, se mai riuscissi a superare la tua enorme mancanza di comunicazione di base e di abilità interpersonali, tragicamente mescolate a un senso di insicurezza paralizzante. Ti nascondi dietro una facciata di mascolinità e fai battute crudeli a discapito di altre persone solo perché così non avranno la possibilità di notare la schiacciante immaturità che costituisce l’essenza stessa di chi sei davvero,” ruggisce il castano, senza trattenere nulla questa volta. “Oh, ma io ti vedo, Rusty. Ti vedo ed è _patetico_.”  
La faccia sbalordita e vuota di Rusty è una risposta più che sufficiente, ovviamente è spaventato a morte. Non ha una sola confutazione o risposta e fa bene al cuore di Louis averlo finalmente zittito.  
“Sì, è quello che pensavo,” Louis sussurra compiaciuto con un sorriso complice dopo che Rusty continua a non rispondere. Non c’è niente di meglio che un corretto uso della lingua inglese per ammutolire qualcuno. E l’inglese è ancora la sua materia preferita, grazie mille. “Parla di nuovo male di Harry e ti prometto che sarà l’ultima cosa che farai.”  
Louis ha aspettato molto tempo per rimettere il culo irritante di Rusty al suo posto ed è così bello farlo, finalmente. Ed è una sensazione splendida quella di sapere di star letteralmente cambiando in meglio il corso finale della sua vita ogni momento che passa.   
“Oh, e solo perché tu lo sappia... Harry non verrebbe mai a letto con te comunque,” Louis aggiunge con un sorrisetto compiaciuto. È piuttosto divertente, perché ha originariamente imparato quella frase dal vecchio Harry, quando ha zittito una volta per tutte Rusty. E Louis sa che l’Harry adulto approverebbe sicuramente che la usi di nuovo ora per difendere l’onore del suo se stesso più giovane.  
Soddisfatto, Louis alza il dito medio mentre si allontana, i suoi occhi feroci non vacillano mai. “Vai a farti fottere, Rusty,” dice ad alta voce affinché il resto della stanza lo senta.  
Tutti i presenti nel seminterrato sussultano allo scambio, aspettando che Rusty si vendichi o che replichi, ma ovviamente non lo fa; rimane congelato sul posto, con la bocca e gli occhi spalancati in modo comico.  
Louis torna al posto che gli spetta, al fianco di Harry, afferrando di nuovo la sua mano. Harry lo guarda con assoluto stupore e meraviglia, totalmente sbalordito da ciò che ha appena fatto. “Andiamo, Harold. Sono super affamato e ho davvero voglia di un hamburger o qualcosa del genere.”  
“Uh... sì, anche io…” Harry sorride lentamente, unendo le loro dita mentre inizia a seguire Louis. “Dividi un milkshake alla fragola con me?”  
“Pensavo che non l’avresti mai chiesto,” Louis sorride felice, camminando mano nella mano con il riccio su per le scale del suo seminterrato. Guarda Harry, ansimando per il sollievo quando nota l’altezza comparata delle loro spalle che si sfiorano. “Oh grazie a Dio!”  
“Cosa? Che succede?” Harry guarda Louis in modo strano.  
“Sei più basso di me,” sorride il castano con entusiasmo, come se fosse la migliore notizia del mondo.  
“Lou, sei sempre stato più alto di me…” Harry si acciglia come se si fosse perso qualche pezzo, la fronte leggermente aggrottata.  
“Sì, esattamente! E non dimenticarlo mai,” dice Louis, guardando Harry negli occhi. “Seriamente, prometti che non lo dimenticherai. Anche quando invecchieremo e... ehm, non lo so? Forse verrò maledetto o qualcosa del genere e non diventerò mai più alto, ma _tu_ sì e- okay, prometti solo che non lo dimenticherai!”  
“Che cosa?” Il riccio ride attraverso il suo cipiglio confuso.  
“Promettimelo, Haz!” Louis scuote violentemente le sue spalle.  
Harry ridacchia, i riccioli che gli cadono sul viso mentre il castano lo scuote con urgenza. “Ok! Ok. lo prometto! Non dimenticherò mai che sei più alto di me!”  
“Bene,” Louis annuisce, rilasciando Harry e tornando a tenergli la mano.  
“Ehi, cosa gli hai detto, comunque?” Gli domanda il riccio con curiosità.  
“Di chi stiamo parlando?” Louis sbatte le palpebre perplesso.  
“Di Rusty…” ricorda Harry.  
Ad essere onesti, Louis si era già dimenticato della sua esistenza. “Oh, non importa, davvero,” alza le spalle, poco interessato a tutto quello che abbia a che fare con quella testa di cazzo. “Non dovrai mai più preoccuparti per lui.”  
“Sei molto... diverso...” mormora Harry lentamente, guardando attentamente Louis. “Diverso in senso buono. Ma comunque...”  
“Saresti diverso anche tu se avessi vissuto il puro inferno che ho vissuto io,” Louis borbotta incoerentemente sottovoce.  
“Che cosa?” Domanda il giovane, la fronte ancora corrugata.  
Louis chiude di scatto la bocca e scuote la testa. “Niente.”  
Harry lo guarda accigliato, stringendogli leggermente le dita. “Va tutto bene, Lou?”  
“Sì, è tutto fantastico,” Louis stringe la mano di Harry prima di appoggiare la testa sulla sua spalla. “È tutto _perfetto._ ”  
  


▵ ▲ ▵  
17 anni dopo  
▵ ▲ ▵

  
  
“Louis! Louis, possiamo avere un minuto?”  
“Sì, sì certo,” Louis solleva la frangia inzuppata di champagne dal viso leggermente sudato, sorridendo felice all’intervistatrice davanti a lui.  
“Ciao, sono Jenna, BBC Entertainment News,” l’intervistatrice si presenta felicemente, tendendo la mano per una stretta.  
Louis le prende la mano educatamente. “Ciao Jenna, come stai, tesoro?”  
“Sto bene, molto bene,” Jenna sorride, sembrando felicissima che Louis le stia effettivamente concedendo la sua prima intervista ufficiale della notte. “È stata una partita di campionato meravigliosa. Voi ragazzi siete stati classificati come gli sfavoriti della Lega per un po’ di tempo; come ci si sente a portare finalmente il titolo di campioni della Premier ai The Rovers?”   
“È assolutamente incredibile,” Louis risponde immediatamente, il sorriso che si allarga. “Sono totalmente in fermento e sono ancora un po’- non so? Scioccato per questo, davvero. È stato un grande gioco di squadra e tutti ci siamo sforzati per arrivare qui- siamo come una famiglia e tutti hanno lavorato così, così duramente. Amo quei ragazzi e sono sicuro che ci sarà un piccolo momento emozionante negli spogliatoi.”  
Jenna annuisce comprensivamente con la testa. “È fantastico. Quello che amo di più dei The Rovers è quanto tutti voi siate veramente affiatati.”  
“Sì, sì, decisamente,” annuisce il giovane. “Ne abbiamo passate tante insieme, di sicuro. Molti alti e bassi nelle statistiche del campionato nel corso degli anni... quindi vincere finalmente la Premier è così irreale. Un sogno che si avvera per molte persone, direi.”  
“È così bello sentire queste parole,” Jenna lo loda ammirevolmente. “E ho sentito dire che tuo marito ha un posto riservato a tutte le tue partire in prima fila. Alcuni dei fan più superstiziosi dicono che è il tuo portafortuna, o meglio il portafortuna per l’intera squadra dei Rovers.”  
“L’intera squadra? È davvero _così_ fortunato?” Louis ridacchia, sorridendo affettuosamente. “No, ma uhm- sì, è vero… è stato il mio migliore amico sin dal primo giorno. So che non sarei qui senza il suo infinito supporto. Il solo averlo qui con me, al mio fianco, è...” scuote la testa per la mancanza di parole giuste, ancora sorridendo. “Ogni volta che ho dei dubbi o penso di non farcela o altro, tutto quello che devo fare è guardare nello stesso punto e lui è sempre lì a tifare per me, qualunque cosa accada. E non manca mai di fare la differenza. Quindi sì... potresti sicuramente dire che è il mio portafortuna, sì.”  
Louis tocca di riflesso l’anello appeso ad una piccola catena al collo. Di solito la fascetta non lascia mai il suo anulare sinistro, ma deve indossare la fede nuziale come collana quando gioca a calcio perché gli scivola sempre dal dito. Una volta è caduta durante l’allenamento e Louis ha letteralmente fermato l’intera partita amichevole, e tutti hanno setacciato il campo solo per trovarla. Potrebbe semplicemente non indossarla affatto durante le partite, ma c’è qualcosa nell’averla fisicamente con sé che lo motiva.  
“Voi due siete una coppia meravigliosa, una super coppia possiamo dire. Insomma, Harry è il fotografo di moda più ricercato di tutta l’Inghilterra,” Jenna dice dopo, continuando l’intervista.  
“Oh, è assolutamente geniale, sì. Non ci sono abbastanza parole per esprimere quanto sono orgoglioso di lui. È lui il vero capofamiglia,” Louis ride, sentendo il suo viso arrossarsi per l’affetto e l’amore incontrollabile che prova per suo marito. “È senza dubbio la mia persona preferita al mondo. Tutto quello che fa mi stupisce sempre.”   
“Forse anche tu sei il suo portafortuna.”  
Louis sorride, inclinando leggermente la testa mentre si dondola da un lato all’altro sui suoi piedi. “Sì, beh dovresti chiederglielo.”  
“Oh sì, lo è al cento per cento. È totalmente reciproco, ne abbiamo discusso innumerevoli volte,” Harry arriva dietro di lui dal nulla, sorprendendolo mentre avvolge le sue braccia intorno alla vita del calciatore. Pianta un dolce bacio sulla guancia di Louis e si muove per mordicchiarlo delicatamente sull’orecchio, sussurrando dolcemente “Congratulazioni piccolo, sono così orgoglioso di te. Sapevo che potevi farcela.”  
Louis si scioglie tra le sue braccia, appoggiando felicemente le proprie mani su quelle di suo marito ancora avvolte intorno alla sua vita, facendo del suo meglio per incoraggiare Harry a non fare troppe effusioni in pubblico poiché le telecamere stanno ancora girando. Preferirebbe non dare al mondo l’accesso completo alla loro relazione. A Harry però non importa, farebbe qualsiasi cosa con Louis davanti alla telecamera e non batterebbe mai ciglio. In effetti, hanno avuto la loro giusta dose di incontri piccanti e rischiosi in pubblico su insistenza del riccio. Quindi, il giovane pensa segretamente che suo marito sia una specie di esibizionista, ma è una teoria ancora in evoluzione.  
“Oh, ciao Harry!” Jenna lo accoglie calorosamente, voltandosi verso la telecamera. “Guarda BBC, abbiamo anche Harry Styles qui, che si è appena unito a noi!”  
Harry fa oscillare Louis da una parte all’altra mentre avvolge completamente le braccia intorno a suo marito. Strofina la guancia contro quella del castano, facendolo ridere, e nessuno dei due presta la minima attenzione a ciò che sta dicendo Jenna.  
“Allora Harry, devi essere così orgoglioso di tuo marito,” osserva la donna, tentando di farli concentrare nuovamente sull’intervista.  
“Sì, sempre. Sarei orgoglioso di lui anche se perdessero,” Harry risponde sinceramente, tenendo vicino il suo ragazzo. “Credo che nessuno comprenda a pieno quanto duramente si alleni, giorno dopo giorno. Louis non si arrende mai e penso che anche solo questo mi provoca un senso di orgoglio smisurato, sai? Sono sempre sbalordito da lui.”  
“Siete entrambi così apertamente sostenitori delle vostre reciproche carriere,” Jenna commenta con un sorriso.  
“Sì,” Harry sorride a Louis, l’intera faccia raggiante di orgoglio. “Voglio dire, dobbiamo esserlo. È un privilegio così raro poter vedere crescere l’amore della tua vita ed essere in grado di crescere insieme a lui attraverso tutti gli alti e bassi della vita. Ci siamo sempre supportati a vicenda in tutto ciò che facciamo e questo non cambierà mai. Farei qualsiasi cosa per lui senza domande e so che lui farebbe lo stesso per me.”  
Louis rivolge a suo marito un sorriso adorante in cambio, gli occhi increspati agli angoli. “Non avrei potuto dirlo meglio io stesso, amore mio.”  
“Oh smettetela, state sciogliendo i cuori dell’Inghilterra, voi due,” mormora Jenna. “Mi state quasi facendo arrossire.”  
“Ehi, scommetto che se vado avanti posso far arrossire Louis davanti alla telecamera per te,” Harry sorride maliziosamente, facendo l’occhiolino a Jenna. “Ooh, lo odia, ma adoro metterlo in imbarazzo.”  
“Beh, adoro una buona esclusiva,” Jenna lo incoraggia con entusiasmo.  
“E detto tra te e me, sono davvero, _davvero_ bravo nel farlo arrossire,” il riccio finge di sussurrare quelle parole solo a Jenna, ma parla abbastanza forte da non essere ovviamente un segreto tra loro due.  
“Non osare,” Louis lo avverte, pronto ad abbandonare bruscamente questa intervista per salvarsi a tutti i costi, se necessario.  
Il sorriso di Harry si allarga, le fossette in bella vista mentre si avvicina a Louis, portando le sue labbra al suo orecchio in modo che solo lui possa sentirlo. E Louis sa che la cosa andrà a finire davvero male quando il riccio inizia a gemere, sporco e disperato, contro la sua pelle. “Dio, il tuo culo è così fottutamente sexy con questi pantaloncini, piccolo. Mmm, non vedo l’ora di averti tutto per me... sono già così duro per te,” praticamente geme le parole nel suo orecchio e Louis è già letteralmente in fiamme. “Sentilo piccolo, è tutto per te…”  
Spinge i suoi fianchi in avanti, premendo contro il fondoschiena di Louis, le dita che sfiorano leggermente la sua coscia in modo fluido e calcolato. Nessuno se ne accorgerebbe mai, Harry è così discreto e delicato al riguardo che è difficilmente percepibile... tranne, ovviamente, a Louis, che si sente come se stesse per morire.  
Il giovane può sentire quanto sia eccitato suo marito e proprio come predetto dal riccio, le sue guance divampano di un bagliore rossastro, gli occhi si spalancano mentre si sforza per cercare di trattenere il piccolo gemito sorpreso che minaccia di sfuggirgli dalla bocca. Ma come avrebbe potuto _non_ reagire a quello, è praticamente impossibile perché Harry è lì, duro e bellissimo, ma deve trattenersi, specialmente con così tanti occhi che li guardano, per non parlare del fatto che l’intero fottuto paese lo sta guardando in televisione. Potrebbe _uccidere_ Harry. Louis si gira e lancia ad Harry il suo ‘ _Oh-se-non-fossimo-in-fottuta-diretta-televisiva-adesso-ti-prenderei-a-calci-nelle-palle-maledetto-Styles’_ sguardo e il riccio sorride semplicemente come il diavolo tentatore che è, estremamente orgoglioso di se stesso.  
“Guarda, è così carino quando arrossisce, non è vero?” Harry si rivolge a Jenna mentre Louis lo guarda, completamente divertito. “Aww Lou, sei _così_ prezioso.”  
“Voglio sapere cosa gli hai detto per farlo arrossire in quel modo,” Jenna ride stupita. “Questo è un bel trucco.”  
“Alcune cose devono rimanere un mistero. E penso che il nostro capitano appena vittorioso sarebbe molto arrabbiato con me se lo ripetessi ad alta voce,” il fotografo sorride in modo affascinante, con un braccio intorno all’uomo mortificato in questione.  
“Oh, posso confermare che si arrabbierebbe _sicuramente_ ,” Louis annuisce, cercando di scrollarsi di dosso le guance ancora arrossate. Può anche confermare ormai di aver decisamente sposato un esibizionista, e non ha ancora deciso se questo sia un fatto orribile o esilarante.  
“Voi due siete la coppia più adorabile mai vista,” Jenna ridacchia, sorridendo a entrambi. “Ok, ultima domanda e poi vi lascio liberi di andare a festeggiare, piccioncini. Quindi Louis, ora che hai guidato con successo la tua squadra alla vittoria, cosa ti aspetta? È difficile superare una carriera come la tua.”  
“In realtà, farò un piccolo passo indietro per un po’, io e mio marito stiamo mettendo su famiglia,” annuncia Louis, guardando Harry affettuosamente.  
“E come puoi vedere sto chiaramente portando in grembo due gemelli,” scherza Harry, accarezzandosi la pancia in modo esagerato. “No, _ovviamente,_ non dico sul serio... questo è chiaramente il pancione di tre gemelli, chi voglio prendere in giro?”  
“Vi prego di perdonare questo idiota di mio marito, non incoraggiatelo. Pensa di essere divertente e gli piace ridere delle sue stesse battute stupide,” Louis sorride affettuosamente, abbracciando la vita di Harry. “La verità è che la nostra surrogata dovrebbe partorire tra sei settimane.”  
“Aww, congratulazioni a tutti e due! È magnifico,” applaude, guardando oltre, felicissima di poter dare la notizia per prima al mondo. Si è guadagnata una vera esclusiva.  
“Grazie, siamo davvero entusiasti,” dice il riccio, stringendo ancora più vicino suo marito. “Sono molto fortunato, direi.”  
“No, sono _io_ quello molto fortunato,” Louis ribatte, battendo il fianco contro quello di Harry.  
“Vedi, te l’avevo detto che era reciproco,” dice Harry, facendo un altro occhiolino a Jenna.  
La donna fa una risatina prima di stringere le loro mani per salutarli. “Louis, Harry, grazie mille per il vostro tempo. Godetevi la grande vittoria e il vostro bambino.”  
“Grazie a te,” Louis sorride di rimando. E proprio nel momento in cui le telecamere e la troupe si allontanano da lui, trascina Harry all’indietro per la parte superiore del braccio finché non sono relativamente soli sul campo.  
“Harold, bastardo!” Louis scoppia, colpendo la spalla del giovane. “Giuro che ti uccido! Come osi strusciare la tua erezione contro di me durante una fottuta diretta nazionale!”  
“Oh zitto,” Harry afferra il volto del calciatore e lo zittisce con un bacio. “Poteva andare molto peggio. Sono stato molto gentile, è stata una cosa mite. E comunque, nessuno lo sa tranne io e te.”  
“Sei il _peggiore_ ,” Louis cerca di mettere il broncio, ma non può fare a meno che un sorriso felice si diffonda sul suo viso.  
“Aww grazie Lou, mio piccolo raggio di sole,” Harry è raggiante come se Louis gli avesse appena fatto il miglior complimento. Poi coglie il castano completamente di sorpresa e lo solleva da terra. Louis ride felice, sollevandosi per avvolgere le gambe intorno alla vita di suo marito, bloccando le sue caviglie dietro la schiena del riccio. “Sei stato incredibile oggi, piccolo. Sei sempre incredibile, ma... cazzo, non sono mai stato così orgoglioso di vederti giovare lì fuori come oggi. Sono sposato con una leggenda.”  
Ora è il turno di Louis di sorridere raggiante, il viso luminoso per i complimenti ricevuti da Harry. Afferra il viso del suo amore con entrambe le mani, accarezzandogli affettuosamente le guance. “Questo significa tutto per me, perché sei tu a dirmi queste cose. Grazie amore mio.”  
“Mi hai visto gridare per te?” Chiede Harry con curiosità. “Perché sono stato piuttosto rumoroso.”  
“Come avrei potuto non vederti? Ti hanno messo sullo schermo quando hai iniziato a correre in giro urlando ‘ _questo è il mio migliore amico_ ’ dal tuo megafono,” ricorda Louis con una piccola risata. “E a proposito, quando hai preso quella maglietta?”  
Harry ora ha una giacca sopra, ma durante la partita sfilava in giro con una maglietta con un’immagine ingrandita della faccia di Louis sul davanti, mentre la parte posteriore è incisa con le parole ‘ _LOUIS' # 1 FAN._ ’  
“Oh sì, ti è piaciuta? Ne ho fatta fare una praticamente in ogni colore,” gli dice Harry con orgoglio. “Potrei essermi lasciato trasportare un po’.”  
“No, mai. L’ho amato. Ti amo,” Louis si china e preme le sue labbra contro quelle di Harry, e non ci vuole molto perché il loro semplice bacio si trasformi in un bacio pieno. Le teste si inclinano avanti e indietro selvaggiamente, le lingue che scivolano insieme quasi freneticamente. Le dita del castano sono attorcigliate e aggrovigliate nei capelli di Harry, il quale geme disperatamente quando Louis tira un po’ i suoi ricci. E con le gambe attorcigliate sui fianchi di Harry, Louis inizia a muoversi leggermente contro l’inguine di suo marito, gemendo ripetutamente il suo nome attraverso il loro bacio appassionato.  
E sa che sono fondamentalmente nel mezzo di un campo aperto con persone tutte intorno a loro. È vagamente consapevole delle telecamere e dei notiziari ovunque, i quali probabilmente stanno già scattando foto che saranno sicuramente su Internet in una manciata di secondi. Ma forse i modi esibizionisti di suo marito lo hanno un po’ contagiato.  
Qualcuno si schiarisce la gola dietro di loro, impedendo a Harry e Louis di fare qualsiasi cosa di cui potrebbero pentirsi in pubblico. “Beh, odio essere io ad interrompervi, ma posso prenderlo in prestito per un momento?”  
“No Liam, vai via,” Harry risponde, senza nemmeno dare un’occhiata a Liam, tutta la sua attenzione ancora su Louis. “Non puoi averlo, è mio.”  
“Prometto che lo restituirò,” Liam ridacchia. “Louis, ho bisogno di te per-”  
“Oh, la conferenza stampa, giusto,” Louis ricorda, annuendo consapevolmente con la testa. “Me ne hai sicuramente parlato prima. Scusa, arrivo subito, lo prometto.”  
Louis bacia Harry ancora un paio di volte prima di districare le sue gambe da dietro la schiena del giovane e scivolare in piedi. Tuttavia, anche se è tornato a terra, il castano continua a non srotolare le braccia dalla vita del riccio, e non impedisce nemmeno ad Harry di premere ancora più baci sulla sua bocca.  
“Tesoro, non dimenticare che ho una prenotazione per noi,” Harry borbotta contro le labbra di Louis, rifiutandosi di lasciarlo andare completamente. “Solo una cena piacevole e tranquilla con me per festeggiare.”  
“Oh, non lo dimenticherei mai,” Louis promette contro la sua bocca. “Dopo la conferenza, farò la doccia e mi cambierò, e poi sarò tutto tuo, piccolo.”  
“Okay,” il riccio sorride, baciando entrambe le sue mani per salutarlo prima di lasciarlo. Louis però non inizia davvero ad allontanarsi, anche se non si toccano più, quindi Liam fa quello che spesso deve fare come suo manager, e trascina via Louis fisicamente.  
  


  
▵ ▲ ▵  
  


  
Harry è vestito con un elegante completo firmato, appoggiato alla sua Range Rover mentre scrive messaggi sul suo telefono. Sembra appena uscito da una pubblicità per Gucci o per Range Rover o forse anche un’interessante combinazione di entrambi.  
Se qualcuno avesse mai chiesto a Louis se l’ampio successo di Harry lo avesse cambiato in qualche modo, lo avrebbe negato immediatamente. Dicendo che Harry, nonostante tutto il successo e la popolarità che ha acquistato nel mondo della moda, è sempre lo stesso ragazzo stranamente accattivante che è sempre stato, e quindi trova ancora estremamente importante dare un nome personale alla sua auto.  
Posseggono un bel po’ di macchine costose, ma questa è la preferita in assoluto di Harry perché Louis l’ha acquistata appositamente per lui come regalo di compleanno qualche anno fa. È un design completamente personalizzato in tutto e per tutto, dal colore marrone scuro della tappezzeria interna in pelle all’elegante esterno verde oliva, una tonalità molto simile agli occhi di suo marito. È dotata di ogni possibile comfort, e praticamente può fare qualsiasi cosa tranne che volare.  
Ma Harry ha detto categoricamente che il colore caratteristico della sua preziosa Range Rover non è il motivo per cui ha deciso di chiamare l’auto Olive. “ _La chiamo Olive perché è un altro modo per dire ‘I Love You,_ ” aveva sussurrato a Louis dopo che avevano effettivamente battezzato più volte il sedile posteriore del SUV di lusso. E Harry adora Olive, rifiutandosi quasi di guidare qualsiasi altra macchina, trovandole tutte incredibilmente inferiori. Fanno davvero una bella coppia Harry e Olive, pensa Louis.  
“Spero che tu sappia che sembra che tu stia posando per una rivista di moda,” Louis commenta mentre si avvicina casualmente al riccio.  
“Uhm... e tu allora?” Ribatte Harry, alzando lo sguardo dal suo telefono e osservando l’abito altrettanto elegante di Louis, le scarpe lucide ed i capelli appena lavati e pettinati all’indietro.  
Il giovane guarda se stesso e annuisce gradualmente. “Ok, siamo pari.”  
Harry sorride, prendendo la mano di Louis e portandola alla bocca per premere un leggero bacio sulla fascia di platino, appena tornata all’anulare. “Sei assolutamente mozzafiato, piccolo.”  
“Stai così bene che potrei mangiarti,” Louis si avvicina a lui e si lecca le labbra.  
“Per favore. Comportati da gentiluomo.” Harry si porta una mano al petto come se fosse scandalizzato, ansimando per l’insinuazione. “Prima la cena. Ho degli standard.”  
“Che cosa?” Louis scoppia a ridere. “Non eri _tu_ quello che mi ha messo in imbarazzo in diretta nazionale sussurrandomi cose sporche all’orecchio?”  
“Dettagli, dettagli.” Harry scrolla le spalle con disinvoltura, aprendo la portiera del passeggero per Louis.  
“Aspetta, prima di andare... ho qualcosa per te,” il castano allunga la mano per afferrare leggermente quella di Harry.  
Il riccio chiude la portiera e si appoggia all’auto, alzando un sopracciglio con curiosità. “Oh, è così? Mi farai chiudere gli occhi e indovinare di cosa si tratta?”  
“Sì, in effetti, ora che me l’hai suggerito,” Louis sorride malizioso. “E già che ci sei, allunga entrambe le mani.”  
“Okay,” Harry ride, facendo diligentemente quanto indicato.   
Louis armeggia con il taschino della giacca finché non trova ciò che cerca, premendo il piccolo regalo nelle mani aperte di Harry perché indovini. Quindi si fa un po’ indietro in modo da poter osservare la reazione completa di suo marito.  
Harry solleva lentamente le sopracciglia mentre chiude i palmi intorno all’oggetto. “Ehm... è un anello? Un altro anello? Tesoro, sai che mi hai regalato tantissimi anelli, si può dire che ho più anelli che dita, e adoro ognuno di essi, ma-” la sua voce si interrompe quando apre gli occhi per abbassare lo sguardo sulla sua mano, un lieve shock che ricopre i suoi lineamenti. Alza lo sguardo su Louis con aria interrogativa. “Il tuo anello del campionato? Ma Lou...”  
“Voglio che lo abbia tu,” Louis dice dolcemente, chiudendo la sua mano su quella di Harry. “Non smetterò mai di dirtelo perché è la cosa più vera che abbia mai espresso in tutta la mia vita, ma non sarei mai potuto arrivare a questo punto senza di te. È anche la tua vittoria, amore mio. È anche tuo... e mi sembra giusto che il mio primo anello del campionato vada all’uomo che lo ha reso possibile.”  
Harry fissa la sua mano per un paio di secondi, in silenzio, e sembra così sinceramente toccato, come se potesse iniziare a piangere da un momento all’altro. Si prende un momento prima di guardare in alto per incontrare gli occhi di suo marito, e la luminosità del suo sorriso potrebbe far vergognare il sole. “Louis Tomlinson, giuro di non aver mai amato nessuno tanto quanto amo te.”  
Louis si sporge e preme un bacio contro le sue labbra, dolce, lento e deciso, trasmettendogli tutto l’amore possibile. Si tira indietro leggermente per guardare di nuovo negli occhi di Harry. “Non devi indossarlo-”  
“Sei impazzito se pensi che non lo indosserò, cazzo,” lo interrompe il riccio, tirandosi indietro ancora un po’. “Probabilmente mi andrà un po’ stretto e dovrò trovare un po’ di spazio sulle mie dita, ma lo farò funzionare.”  
“Oh, per favore, lascia fare a me. Ci penso io,” Louis assicura fiducioso, pronto a fare un po’ di magia. “Allarga le dita per me, piccolo.”  
Harry allarga felicemente entrambe le mani e Louis inizia a lavorare per riadattare tutti i suoi numerosi anelli adornati. Harry non li indossa nemmeno _tutti_ , perché è fisicamente impossibile, ma quelli che indossa sono i suoi preferiti, e hanno un posto speciale nel suo cuore. Louis non tocca la sua fede nuziale, lasciandola lì, dove non si è mai mossa una volta dalla sua mano sinistra, ma giocherella con i suoi vari anelli, regali di anniversario che raccontano fisicamente la storia del loro amore.  
Louis fa scivolare l’ultimo anello in posizione prima di guardare Harry. “Ok, come ti senti, Haz?”  
Harry agita le dita, un sorriso lento e luminoso si diffonde sul suo viso. “Sembra che sia sempre appartenuto lì.”  
Louis bacia teneramente le nocche inanellate del riccio finché quest’ultimo non apre i palmi per cullare i lati del viso di Louis con entrambe le mani. Tira il viso del giovane verso il suo per baciarlo di nuovo e come tanti dei loro baci oggi, diventa rapidamente sempre più appassionato e lussurioso, una carica sensuale che si accumula tra di loro.  
“Quanto è importante la nostra prenotazione per la cena?” Louis chiede a bassa voce mentre il loro bacio diventa ancora più disperato, le mani di Harry si spostano dal viso di Louis ai suoi capelli ancora leggermente bagnati.  
“Molto...” borbotta il riccio debolmente mentre Louis fa scivolare le sue mani sulla schiena del vestito per posarle poi sul sedere di Harry.  
“Mmm... ma piccolo, potremmo semplicemente arrampicarci nei sedili posteriori... e... potrebbe essere proprio come ai vecchi tempi. Ricordi quanto ci siamo divertiti in questa macchina?” Louis mormora in modo seducente, premendo la schiena di Harry contro la portiera dell’auto mentre continua a palpare il sedere di suo marito, le dita che ballano lungo la sua cintura. “Lo so che lo vuoi...”  
All’inizio Harry non risponde, inclinando la testa di lato per dare a Louis un accesso leggermente migliore alla parte inferiore del suo collo. I suoi occhi si chiudono mentre il castano va a lavorare sulla sua pelle, mordicchiandola piano e succhiandola per far apparire un succhiotto appena sopra il suo colletto.  
“Posso _sentire_ quanto lo vuoi...” Louis geme pesantemente, i fianchi allineati insieme mentre Harry si strofina contro di lui, creando un attrito provocante tra i loro corpi.  
“Io... uh... mmm— _Louis-_ ” il riccio sussulta il suo nome quando Louis fa pressione su un punto debole appena sotto il suo orecchio, la schiena che si inarca leggermente mentre il giovane si struscia lentamente contro di lui.  
“Harry... _dio-_ ti voglio così tanto...” Louis esala disperato mentre raggiunge ciecamente la fibbia della cintura di Harry. “La cena può aspettare... Io-”  
“Merda, la cena!” Ricorda all’improvviso il riccio, gli occhi spalancati. Usa tutta la determinazione che possiede per poggiare entrambe le mani sulle spalle di Louis e spingerlo di proposito indietro, mettendo una buona distanza tra loro. “No, no, no. Mi hai quasi fregato, davvero... ma no... Non _possiamo_ ,” Harry si raddrizza, sistemandosi nei pantaloni. “Faremo tardi ed è — non possiamo perderci la cena. No.”  
“ _Perché_ piccoloooo...” Louis si lamenta frustrato e imbronciato, tentando ancora di tastare il sedere di Harry mentre quest’ultimo schiva fuori dalla sua portata. “Non voglio cibo, voglio te...”  
“No, Lou! Non possiamo! Rovinerà tutto- voglio dire... uhm...” Harry si morde la guancia interna, facendo marcia indietro. “Sono, uh, super affamato... quindi sì-”  
“No, non lo sei,” sostiene il castano, non fidandosi delle deboli bugie di Harry nemmeno per un minuto.  
“Sì, sì, lo sono,” Harry ci riprova, ovviamente nascondendo qualcosa. “Tu non sei me. Non lo sai. Ho fame, ok. Sono molto, molto, affamato.”  
“No, non sono te, ma è giusto dire che ti conosco dannatamente bene a questo punto e _so_ che stai mentendo,” Louis sostiene, per niente disposto a lasciar perdere.  
“Non sto mentendo!” Harry insiste, aprendo la portiera del passeggero per Louis. “Sali in macchina, dai…”  
Louis aggrotta le sopracciglia, guardando il riccio sospettosamente con le labbra increspate. Sa perfettamente quanto a suo marito importi di sostenere le tradizioni e onorare i piani, ma questo è ridicolo, anche per lui. Sta nascondendo totalmente qualcosa, e male.  
“ _Per favore,_ sali in macchina, piccolo,” chiede il giovane gentilmente, inclinando la testa e sbattendo i suoi occhi da cerbiatto molto carini, molto dolci e manipolatori verso Louis. “Per favoreeee, è importante per me.”  
“Va beneee,” Louis sospira inutilmente forte, gettando indietro la testa come se stesse accettando la peggiore punizione di tutti. Cenare con Harry è sempre divertente, passare del tempo con lui è tutto, Louis non lo negherebbe mai. Ma in questo momento preferirebbe passare del tempo con suo marito in modi diversi e più produttivi. Come prendersi il suo tempo per stuzzicare Harry e guardarlo impazzire completamente sotto il tocco calcolato delle sue dita o il semplice movimento della sua lingua. Ma ancora una volta, _non possono_.  
Si sistemano in macchina, e Louis poggia immediatamente le sue lucide scarpe di cuoio italiane sul cruscotto mentre Harry guida. Il castano porta la mano sulla coscia del riccio, una sua inconscia abitudine.  
“Tesoro, sai cosa c’è di strano?” Louis domanda, voltandosi ad affrontare Harry con un cipiglio contemplativo mentre ricorda qualcosa di strano successo poco prima.  
“Cosa c’è di strano?” Chiede il fotografo con curiosità, le mani sul volante.  
“Non sono riuscito a trovare la mia famiglia,” Louis gli dice confuso.  
“Hmm?” Harry sbatte le palpebre, la sua voce suona solo un tocco più alta del solito.  
“Dopo la partita, non sono riuscito a trovarli, il che è strano perché mi aspettano sempre. Pensi che stiano bene, Haz? Mi avrebbero avvisato se fosse successo qualcosa di grave…”  
“Ehm... beh... penso che ti preoccupi troppo,” Harry scrolla facilmente le spalle. “Stanno bene, sono rimasti seduti con me tutto il tempo.”  
“Ma dopo?” Louis chiede.  
“Cosa dopo?” Fa eco il riccio, facendo il finto tonto.  
Il castano stringe gli occhi verso Harry, diventando più sospettoso. “…Dove sono andati?”  
“A casa,” Harry risponde brevemente, aggirando l’argomento. “Erano, uh, davvero stanchi e quindi sì. Sono tornati a casa.”  
“Non è da loro. Sarebbero sicuramente venuti a trovarmi prima di andarsene,” insiste il calciatore, tirando fuori il suo iPhone dalla tasca della giacca. “Forse dovrei chiamarli-”  
“No!” Harry afferra immediatamente il telefono dalla presa di Louis, lasciandolo cadere sotto il sedile dell’auto.  
“A-ha!” Louis salta, agitando un dito accusatorio in faccia a Harry mentre restringe gli occhi praticamente a due fessure. “Sai qualcosa, Harry Edward Styles! Ed io ti ho scoperto-”  
“Non so di cosa stai parlando,” Harry nega, scuotendo leggermente la testa. “Penso solo che chiamarli sia una perdita di tempo perché so che stanno bene. Ti ho appena detto che erano con me. Sono sicuro che chiameranno più tardi o passeranno per congratularsi con te o qualcosa del genere.”  
“Certo...” il giovane annuisce scettico, il tono grondante di sarcasmo sospettoso. “Mhmm, sicuro.”  
“Non ti fidi di me? Questo fa male, piccolo,” mormora il riccio, ma Louis non si lascia affatto fregare. “Io mi fido di te con tutto me stesso. Sto dicendo la verità.”  
Louis scuote la testa, sopprimendo un sorriso, ma ridendo comunque con affetto. “Harry, sono abbastanza sicuro di aver assistito alla tua prima bugia raccontata male da bambino. E la tua faccia è sempre la stessa. Lo _so_ che stai mentendo in questo momento.”  
Harry sussulta inorridito, spalancando la bocca. “Non posso credere che mi stai trattando così. Tutto quello che cerco di fare qui è fornire un resoconto molto vero e molto onesto della mia versione della storia e tu sei seduto lì a farmi passare come un criminale.”  
“Va bene, dimmelo di nuovo allora,” Louis lo incoraggia, mettendosi seduto per bene con le braccia incrociate mentre guarda Harry.  
“Dirti _cosa_!?” Reagisce il castano con un sorriso.  
“Dimmi cosa è successo!” Dice il castano, sapendo che Harry sbaglierà qualcosa ed è allora che scoprirà tutto. “Dall’inizio, per favore.”  
“Senti. Per l’ultima volta, sono stato con la nostra _intera_ famiglia per _tutta_ la durata del gioco- e c’è un video che prova tutto questo, per la cronaca. Quando la partita è finita e avete vinto, ho detto loro che sarei corso a cercarti, cosa che ho fatto, ed è stato allora che mi sono intromesso nella tua intervista. Ci siamo baciati sul campo — cosa super sexy, super sexy…” racconta il fotografo, sospirando tra sé e sé. “Ma poi Liam ti ha portato via da me per la tua conferenza stampa e così sono tornato dalla nostra famiglia e uh… sai… i gemellini erano davvero, davvero assonnati… tutti erano così esausti e quindi sì. Sono tornati a casa. E così mi sono cambiato, ho indossato questo splendido abito,” indica con orgoglio il suo vestito elegante. “E poi ti ho aspettato... proprio lì... nel parcheggi ... _tutto_ il tempo. Sei uscito poco dopo e mi hai tolto il fiato perché sembravi una specie modello angelico e mi hai dato il tuo anello, sul quale probabilmente piangerò più tardi, e poi mi hai schiacciato contro questa macchina- ancora una volta _super_ sexy, _super_ sexy. E ora eccoci in viaggio verso la nostra deliziosa e tranquilla prenotazione per la cena. Fine.”  
“Non me la bevo,” Louis decide immediatamente. “Ci sono così tanti buchi in questa storia, non so nemmeno da dove cominciare. Sei un bugiardo, amore. Uno stronzo bugiardo.”  
“Ok beh... fanculo,” Harry schiaffeggia scherzosamente il ginocchio di Louis e quest’ultimo scoppia in una risata incontrollabile, ridacchiando mentre il riccio continua a cercare di difendersi. “Se non mi credi, allora non posso aiutarti. Ho detto la pura e sincera verità.”  
Louis si china e cerca di trovare il suo telefono, perso da qualche parte sul pavimento dell’auto. “Se non avessi lanciato il mio telefono sotto il sedile o Dio solo sa dove, chiamerei mia madre io stesso e verificherei la tua finta storia in questo momento.”  
“Oh, è un peccato,” Harry alza le spalle senza scusarsi. “Ti avrebbe detto la stessa identica cosa- meno le parti super sexy.”  
“Mh, giusto, certo che l’avrebbe fatto,” Louis annuisce sarcastico. “O forse potrei usare il tuo telefono per chiamarla.”  
“È scarico.”  
“Lo stavi usando poco fa e anche se fosse scarico c’è un caricabatterie giusto qui-”  
“Oh ehi, comunque uh... indovina chi mi ha mandato un messaggio per dirmi di farti le congratulazioni?” Dice quindi il riccio, interrompendo di proposito Louis a metà frase e cambiando l’argomento della conversazione.  
“Eh no, non ci credo… c’è così tanto di sbagliato in quello che stai cercando di fare,” inizia a dire il castano; non lascerà che Harry la faccia franca. “Prima di tutto-”  
“Beckham.” Harry lo interrompe di nuovo con un fottuto sorriso compiaciuto sul viso.  
“Che cosa!? No!” Louis sussulta, cadendo in pieno nell’esca di Harry. Non sarebbe caduto in questa banale trappola del cambio di conversazione, non quando sa di avere suo marito con le spalle al muro, ma qui si tratta di David Beckham, e ha dovuto fare una scelta. “Perché continua a farlo!? Perché non me lo dice direttamente!?”   
“Perché, come me, trova assolutamente esilarante il fatto che tu ti irriti irrazionalmente quando usciamo o parliamo senza di te,” Harry ride tra sé, suonando fin troppo divertito.  
“Prima era mio amico, Harry,” gli ricorda Louis, sedendosi al suo posto sulla difensiva. “Potresti aver fatto servizi fotografici con lui prima o qualunque altra fottutissima cosa, ma prima era _mio_ amico.”  
“Mhmm.” Harry non cerca nemmeno di nascondere il suo divertimento, premendo le labbra insieme.  
“Abbiamo giocato nella stessa squadra per anni! È il mio mentore! Il mio idolo! È come un fratello per me! Lo amo e lui mi ama! Abbiamo condiviso dei bellissimi momenti, Harry! Momenti! E ricordi! E non posso credere che tu abbia corrotto il _mio_ David Beckham e lo abbia messo contro di me,” il giovane guarda suo marito dall’alto in basso, l’espressione crivellata con drammatico tradimento. “Era così puro prima di incontrarti…”  
“Ok, la prossima volta che andiamo a cena a casa sua, gli dirò di smetterla,” si offre gentilmente Harry.   
“Aww davvero, piccolo?” Louis sorride in segno di apprezzamento, alleggerendo la voce. “Grazie, ti amo.”  
“No,” Harry ridacchia, completamente divertito.  
“Sei un mostro e ti odio,” mormora quindi il calciatore, fissando il riccio.  
“Quindi, Becks pensa-”  
“Oh no. _No_. Non puoi chiamarlo ‘Becks.’ È un privilegio riservato ai _veri_ amici. Lui. Era. _Mio._ Amico. Prima.” Louis pronuncia ogni parola in modo specifico, sporgendosi dalla console centrale dell’auto per arrivare in faccia a Harry.  
Il giovane morde una risata mentre continua a guidare. “Louis-”  
“Luieramioamico _prima_!” Dice il castano tutto d’un fiato, prima di sistemarsi di nuovo correttamente sul sedile, prendendo un profondo, lunga respiro calmante. “Ok. Sai cosa? No. Mi dispiace- sono un adulto. È tutto okay. Sto bene, sto bene. Possiamo essere tutti amici. Sì. Grande.”  
Harry aspetta un momento, guardando suo marito, cercando di mantenere la faccia seria. “Stai bene adesso?”  
“Mhmm mhmm,” Louis tiene le palpebre chiuse per un tempo inutilmente lungo mentre annuisce con la testa. “Fantastico. Va tutto bene, è tutto _fantastico_.”  
Il riccio sembra ancora sul punto di scoppiare completamente, con le fossette che gli scavano le guance. “Bene, sono contento che-”  
“No, in realtà no! Sono ancora irrazionalmente irritato!” Decide il giovane, interrompendo Harry e incrociando le braccia sul petto. “Dammi solo un altro minuto.”  
“Ok, qualunque cosa ti serva, piccolo.”  
Louis accende tutte le luci della macchina, girandosi sul sedile per chinarsi e guardare meglio il pavimento. Si allunga alla cieca tra gli spazi angusti finché non trova proprio quello che sta cercando.  
Harry lo guarda ogni tanto durante la guida. “Cosa stai facendo adesso?”  
Louis alza un dito verso Harry per intimargli di fare silenzio mentre continua a digitare un messaggio sul suo telefono in silenzio. Si rannicchia nell’angolo della macchina per assicurarsi che suo marito non possa vedere lo schermo del suo telefono e quando finisce, fa un sospiro di soddisfazione esagerato. “Ah, wow. Mi sento _davvero_ molto meglio adesso.”  
“Che c’è?” Domanda Harry, guardando curioso tra Louis e il suo telefono. “Che cosa hai fatto?"  
“Oh niente, ho solo... invitato un caro amico a prendere il tè a casa nostra la prossima settimana,” il giovane alza le spalle evasivamente. “Ma non ti interessa davvero perché quel giorno sarai a Londra per lavoro... quindi...”  
“...Ok... ma chi è l’amico?”  
Louis alza di nuovo le spalle, guardando fuori dal finestrino. “Oh, sai... ho molti amici, quindi...”  
“Ok, è fantastico... ma chi hai invitato a casa nostra?” Chiede di nuovo il riccio con apprensione e Louis sa benissimo che lo _sa_.  
“Oh nessuno con cui hai familiarità... solo Sam... Sam Smith? Forse ne hai sentito parlare? Forse no? Ha la voce di un angelo...” Louis alza di nuovo le spalle con nonchalance. “Forse canterà per me. Ooh, o forse potremmo cantare insieme. A volte mi diletto in attività musicali...”  
“Ohhh...” Harry emette un lungo sospiro, scuotendo la testa. “Quindi è così che vuoi giocare.”  
“Oh sì, e sei stato _tu_ ad iniziare, piccolo. Sono stato solo costretto a unirmi a te,” mormora il calciatore modo deciso. “Non giocare con il fuoco, amore mio. O potresti bruciarti.”   
“Sai che sono ossessionato da lui. Sai che penso che sia fantastico, eppure...” Harry continua a scuotere lentamente la testa, leccandosi le labbra. “Wow wow wow _wow_...”  
“Sì, sì. Medita su questa cosa per un po’. Lascia che ti colpisca in pieno...” incoraggia il castano, guardando felicemente il riccio cadere in disgrazia e potere. Il suo dispettoso marito, che Louis ama così tanto, lo prende sempre in giro per Beckham e forse il giorno della resa dei conti è finalmente alle porte.  
“Louis... ma è _Sam!_ ” Sottolinea Harry con occhi spalancati. “Un talento eccezionale, un vero portento, una meraviglia… benedetto dalla voce di un vero _angelo,_ cazzo! Come hai potuto?”  
“Facilmente,” Louis sorride diabolicamente. “Questo ti insegnerà a non prendermi mai in giro quando si tratta del _mio_ Becks. Forse ci penserai due volte la prossima volta.”  
“Lou, mi dispiace-”  
“Sono sicuro che ti dispiace,” lo congeda Louis, tornando a guardare fuori dal finestrino della macchina.  
“Non farlo. Ti amo, dirò a David di smetterla di prenderti in giro, te lo prometto,” Harry ci prova, probabilmente pronto a dire qualsiasi cosa ora che Louis ha la sua attenzione. “Per favore, fammi venire a prendere il tè con voi.”  
“Mmm,.. lo prenderò in considerazione,” contempla il giovane lentamente. “Vedremo come mi sento la prossima settimana.”  
“È tutto quello che chiedo,” il riccio sorride, prendendo dolcemente la mano più vicina di Louis e portandola verso le sue labbra.  
“Aspetta... perché siamo da Lucille?” Chiede Louis quando riconosce immediatamente la vista dall’esterno del finestrino dell’auto. Ritira la mano e si volta di nuovo verso Harry, con espressione interrogativa. “Questo è- stai... cosa sta succedendo? È questa la _cosa_?”  
“Ehm... definisci la ‘cosa’? Non sono del tutto sicuro di cosa significhi...” suo marito aggrotta le sopracciglia, arriccia le labbra e ancora una volta fa il finto tonto.  
“La cosa, Harry! La _cosa_!” Louis ripete senza dare spiegazioni, ma sa che Harry capisce esattamente ciò che intende.  
“Dovrai essere più specifico se vuoi una vera risposta, piccolo,” Harry sorride consapevolmente. “Ma non so davvero di cosa stai parlando.”  
“Oh davvero Harold, allora perché siamo qui?” Chiede il castano, indicando fuori dal finestrino il ristorante in cui sono praticamente cresciuti. “Quella di Lucille è una cosa solo nostra e lo sai! Sii onesto con me e ammetti che stai organizzando qualcosa!”  
“Non ammetterò nulla, ma dirò che — non lo so, Lou… ho solo pensato che fosse giusto, sai? Hai ragione, venire qui è sempre stata una cosa soltanto nostra e volevo portarti in un posto speciale dove possiamo essere noi stessi per la notte, senza esibizionismo o altro. Solo io e te,” risponde Harry, sembrando onesto e genuino questa volta. “Ma se non vuoi stare qui, sono sicuro che posso prenotare un tavolo da qualche parte un ristorante davvero elegante e alla moda.”  
“Aww amore, sei così dolce e sentimentale. Avresti potuto dirlo dall’inizio,” il giovane sorride calorosamente, stringendo delicatamente e amorevolmente la coscia del riccio. “Certo che voglio essere qui. Il ristorante di Lucille è sempre perfetto, adoro venire qui. E sarò onesto con te, comunque non ero dell’umore giusto per una cena elegante e di lusso.”  
“Bene,” Harry risponde con un sorriso felice. “Accetterò queste scuse adesso.”  
“Sei ancora un bugiardo. Ma suppongo che posso... forse, e dico _forse..._ scusarmi per averti sottoposto ad un interrogatorio,” mormora Louis a malincuore. “Dopo tutto, stavi solo cercando di rendermi felice.”  
“Esattamente. È tutto quello che cerco di fare,” Harry si difende mentre posteggia la macchina nel parcheggio.  
“E ci riesci ogni volta, amore. Ogni volta,” Louis sorride luminoso, chinandosi per dare un bacio alla tempia di suo marito. “Mi sento un po’ troppo ben vestito però.”  
“Che cosa intendi, Lou?” Harry scrolla le spalle, alzando il mento. “Le scarpe Armani e l’abito di Gucci si sposano perfettamente con macchie di grasso e chiazze di frappè?”  
“Hai ragione,” Louis ride calorosamente.  
Harry salta fuori dall’auto, girando intorno alla macchina verso il lato del passeggero per aprire la portiera per Louis. Gli tende il braccio, offrendogli un sorriso smagliante. “Andiamo, mio caro?”  
Louis avvolge felicemente il suo braccio attorno a quello del suo migliore amico e amante, sorridendo raggiante. “Oh, andiamo amore mio.”  
Camminano a braccia legate verso l’entrata della tavola calda, rannicchiati l’uno accanto all’altro proprio come tutte le volte che hanno attraversato queste stesse porte a battente. Ma quando si trascinando all’interno questa volta, non sembra proprio tutto come dovrebbe essere normalmente.  
Il viso di Louis si trasforma in un cipiglio. “Perché è così buio qui e dove-”  
“Sorpresa!” Un intero ristorante pieno di gente esplode rumorosamente mentre le luci si accendono.  
“Oh mio- _cazzo_!” Louis impreca in modo incontrollabile, saltando un po’ mentre si stringe il cuore con genuina sorpresa. Alla sua sinistra, Harry è piegato sulle ginocchia e ride, ovviamente trovando esilarante il viso scioccato di Louis.  
“Sì... quindi... riguardo alla cosa che avevo giurato di non fare…” Harry continua a ridere, alzando le spalle verso il castano innocentemente. “Beh, l’ho fatto.”  
“Oh, avrei dovuto immaginarlo,” Louis scuote la testa, le labbra che si aprono in un sorriso mentre ripensa al modo strano in cui si è comportato Harry in macchina. “Lo sapevo! Sei un orribile bugiardo! Avrei dovuto fidarmi del mio istinto!”  
Harry sorride, avvolgendo entrambe le braccia sopra le spalle di Louis. “So che continuavi a dire di non voler pianificare nulla di grande se avessi vinto, ma io ho sempre saputo che avresti vinto ed è un traguardo davvero enorme, quindi... sorpresa, piccolo,” si china per premere un bacio gentile sulla sua guancia.  
“Oh, ti odio davvero adesso,” Louis colpisce Harry leggermente mentre sorride. “Sai come mi sento riguardo alle sorprese.”  
“E sai io come mi sento nel sorprenderti e metterti in imbarazzo,” ribatte il riccio scherzosamente. Si china per mordicchiare dolcemente l’orecchio di Louis. “Pensavi davvero che rifiuterei volentieri del sesso in macchina per una stupida prenotazione a cena? _Io_? Veramente?”  
Il castano abbassa la testa sulla spalla di Harry e ride. “È quello che sto dicendo! Sapevo che non aveva senso.”  
Harry sorride, infinitamente orgoglioso di se stesso mentre continua a tenere Louis vicino a sé. “Ti amo Lou, e tutti i presenti qui ti amano, e hanno colto al volo l’opportunità di organizzarti una festa a sorpresa. Avrebbe dovuto essere solo una piccola cosa di famiglia, ma... ci sono così tante persone che volevano festeggiare con te e mostrarti quanto sei importante per loro.”  
Louis solleva la testa dalla spalla di Harry e si volta a guardare il mare di volti familiari che lo circondano, sorridenti ed eccitati. Tutti quelli che hanno importanza nella sua vita sono qui per lui, tutti quelli che Louis ha a cuore. Non manca una sola persona, dalla sua adorata famiglia ai suoi amici più cari, i suoi fedeli compagni di squadra insieme alle molte persone con cui lavora giorno per giorno, persino alcuni dei suoi ragazzini preferiti dal suo ente benefico. Tutte queste persone adorabili sono così incredibilmente speciali per lui.  
Avrebbero potuto andare ovunque, dopotutto ci sono innumerevoli after party ed eventi in corso in tutta la città, ma tutti hanno scelto volentieri di essere qui invece, e di festeggiare con lui. E Louis non potrebbe sentirsi più commosso e onorato.  
Quando Louis guarda alla sua vita adesso, non può essere altro che grato. Così straordinariamente _grato_. Non ha mai parlato adeguatamente della sua avventura di tredici anni con nessuno, nemmeno con Harry, ma di certo non la dimenticherà mai finché vivrà.  
A volte Louis si ritrova a pensarci di nuovo e riesce quasi a convincersi del fatto che forse era davvero solo un incubo o forse un sogno orribilmente contorto o, meglio ancora, una sorta di allucinazione. Ma in fondo sa che non può essere molto vero, perché per quanto improbabile possa sembrare, tutte le sue persone preferite sono comunque finite nella sua vita, come se fossero sempre state destinate a recitare un ruolo in essa in qualche modo. Quasi come una specie di destino opportuno. Ma questo sicuramente non ha impedito a Louis di impazzire un po’ quando un’altra persona della sua vita alternativa in qualche modo si è ritrovata nella sua vita attuale.  
Durante le sue prime stagioni come Rover, il team manager era stato un ragazzo più anziano. Era gentile e solidale, ma a lui non è mai davvero importato di lui in modo estremo, rimanendo neutrale per la maggior parte. Ma poi un giorno la squadra ha annunciato che il team manager si sarebbe ritirato e al suo posto ne sarebbe arrivato uno nuovo, più giovane. Louis aveva stupidamente scherzato tra sé e sé, ridendo al solo pensiero che magari il suo nuovo manager sarebbe stato Liam Payne. Ovviamente non era per niente serio, si stava solo facendo una bella risata con se stesso.  
Ma con sua completa e totale sorpresa, Liam è entrato direttamente nella riunione della loro squadra il giorno successivo, presentandosi con entusiasmo a tutti i giocatori. E Louis ha quasi perso la testa, afferrando il suo nuovo manager per le spalle solo per assicurarsi che fosse davvero una persona vivente, che fosse nella sua vita _reale_.  
Liam potrà essere di nuovo il suo manager, ma questa volta è molto di più; sono migliori amici. Sa benissimo che grazie a lui ha sempre le spalle coperte. E Louis odia ammetterlo, ma quei brutti tonici che prepara lo hanno salvato molte volte dopo essersi ubriacato irresponsabilmente con Harry in diverse occasioni.  
E per quanto riguarda Niall Horan, Louis deve confessare di averlo cercato di proposito. Ovviamente non ha fatto una caccia all’uomo porta a porta per trovare il ragazzo irlandese, ma quando ha deciso di assumere un assistente personale, Louis si è rifiutato di assumere chiunque non fosse Niall. Ha esaminato dozzine di domande diverse, rifiutandole tutte all’istante. Harry era così confuso, chiedendosi come suo marito potesse sapere che non erano la persona giusta per il lavoro senza nemmeno incontrarli, e perché era così stranamente specifico su qualcosa di rudimentale come un assistente. Ma Louis continuava a dire che sapeva esattamente cosa voleva ed era certo che se avesse continuato ad aspettare ne sarebbe valsa la pena.  
Potrebbero esserci voluti diversi mesi, ma quando Louis ha ricevuto una domanda da un certo signor Horan, è quasi caduto a terra e ha pianto, assumendo Niall all’istante senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di fissare un colloquio.  
Niall potrà ancora essere il suo assistente, ma in realtà adesso è più un fratello per lui e Louis si fida _ciecamente_ di lui, con tutta la vita. Sono vicini come fratelli in tutti i sensi. Ogni singolo giorno Louis dice a Niall che si sarebbe perso senza di lui.  
E la parte preferita di Louis in tutto questo, e che trova estremamente divertente, è che Niall e Liam sono _fidanzati_. In realtà è stato Louis che ha deciso di interpretare brillantemente il ruolo di cupido e di farli incontrare in una specie di appuntamento al buio, pensando che sarebbero stati super compatibili. Beh, ad essere completamente onesti, è stata inizialmente un’idea di Harry, ma lui è quello che l’ha fatto accadere, quindi anche lui ha i suoi meriti.  
Liam e Niall flirtavano tra loro, condividevano sorrisi privati e barzellette, ma nessuno dei due avrebbe effettivamente fatto il primo passo e avrebbe chiesto all’altro di uscire. Quindi naturalmente, Louis ha deciso di intervenire e li ha ingannati, incastrandoli ad un primo appuntamento tra loro per far sì che entrambi si svegliassero. Li ha invitati entrambi a cena individualmente, sostenendo che voleva solo portare fuori ognuno di loro per fargli capire quanto li apprezzasse. Ma ovviamente Louis non si è mai presentato, lasciando invece un biglietto sul tavolo attaccato a una costosa bottiglia di vino, “ _Non mi avete lasciato scelta. Non riesco più a sopportare così tanta tensione sessuale. Ordinate quello che volete, pagherò tutto io, ma non lasciate questo fottuto tavolo finché non avrete adeguatamente riconosciuto i vostri sentimenti l’uno per l’altro. PS se funziona, allora prego. In caso contrario, potete incolpare Harry. Vi amo entrambi, divertitevi! ;)”_   
In effetti ha funzionato, anche se Niall e Liam hanno accumulato un conto di 15.000 sterline nell’elegante ristorante che Louis aveva scelto per loro, ed il giovane è certo che lo abbiano fatto apposta solo per prenderlo in giro. Ma a Louis non importava nemmeno, perché Niall e Liam hanno ufficialmente iniziato a frequentarsi la settimana successiva, quindi tutti i suoi sforzi hanno dato i loro frutti e ne era valsa assolutamente la pena. Sono diventati rapidamente inseparabili, e sembrano trascorrere ogni momento libero l’uno con l’altro. Sfortunatamente, Harry e Louis si sono imbattuti in loro accidentalmente diverse volte, e hanno visto _fin_ troppo bene quanto siano davvero inseparabili. Ma nonostante ciò, riscalda il suo cuore vedere che non ne hanno mai abbastanza l’uno dell’altro.  
Ma ciò che quasi ha fatto sì che Louis avesse un attacco di cuore, è stato quando un giorno Harry è tornato a casa ed era eccessivamente entusiasta di chi fosse il suo ultimo modello per il suo nuovo servizio. Nientemeno che l’attore francese, Raphael Moreau.  
Harry lo aveva inviato a cena una sera dopo che Louis lo aveva praticamente implorato ripetutamente. Raphael accettò felicemente l’invito perché era diventato un buon amico di Harry mentre lavoravano insieme e anche lui era apparentemente un grande fan di Louis.  
Così si era presentato a casa con il suo fidanzato, Zayn- un altro momento da _che cazzo succede_ , e quando Harry li aveva presentati correttamente per la ‘prima volta’, Louis aveva sorriso luminoso e non aveva esitato a tirare Raphael nel più grande abbraccio di sempre. All’inizio, Raphael fu sicuramente colto di sorpresa, ma Louis gli disse solo che per qualche motivo si sentiva come se lo conoscesse già. E quando il calciatore continuava a chiedergli se per lui andava bene che lo chiamasse Raphy, Raphael rise e disse che nessuno lo aveva mai chiamato così prima, ma gli piaceva davvero.  
Naturalmente sono subito andati d’accordo tutti e sono diventati facilmente buoni amici. Tanto che Raphy e Zayn hanno iniziato ad andare a casa loro di continuo, insieme a Liam e Niall. A volte per cene o maratone cinematografiche, e altre volte Harry e Louis organizzano un’enorme serata di giochi che ora è diventata un po’ una tradizione mensile tra loro sei.  
Harry e Louis condividono essenzialmente un solo cervello, specialmente quando si tratta di giochi, quindi dominano i tabelloni dei punteggi. Sono il Dream Team, o almeno così si chiamano; possiedono il punteggio più alto a Pictionary e al gioco dei mimi senza nemmeno aver bisogno di provare; il riccio muove a malapena il suo corpo di un centimetro prima che Louis lo indovini correttamente. Liam e Niall dicono che imbrogliano e Zayn giura che è una specie di lettura mentale magica, mentre Raphy pensa che sia semplicemente bello.  
E quando giocano a una versione di Monopoli in coppia, finiscono per dirigere l’intero tabellone, possedendo in qualche modo ogni proprietà vitale, e alla fine mettono insieme più denaro del Monopoli rispetto alla banca. Inoltre, sono ridicolmente ed eccessivamente competitivi e assolutamente odiosi quando si tratta di vincere, e non guardano in faccia nessuno, nemmeno i loro migliori amici. Una volta hanno indossato persino abiti coordinati, con la scritta The Dream Team ricamata sul retro. Sono i peggiori e lo sanno. Due che non fanno altro che vantarsi del fatto che siano stati prima migliori amici per tutta la vita ed ora invece sono sposati. Costantemente.  
Ma anche Raphy e Zayn non sono messi meglio, mostrando sempre qualche forma di dimostrazione d’affetto ingiustificata e fin troppo spinta che nessuno ha chiesto. Inoltre, parlano quasi esclusivamente in francese tra di loro, chiacchierando di arte e cose del genere mentre ridacchiano con i volti vicini ed è assolutamente _disgustoso_ , un disgusto carino, ma comunque. Louis pensa che siano assolutamente perfetti l’uno per l’altro ed è così felice di poter vedere tutti i suoi amici più cari felicemente innamorati, non importa quanto disgustoso possa essere a volte.  
Quindi, quando Louis guarda la sua vita adesso, piena d’amore, circondato da tutte le persone a cui tiene così profondamente, dire che è grato sembra quasi un eufemismo.  


  
▵ ▲ ▵  
  


“Bene, bene, bene, l’hai davvero portato qui senza rivelare tutto,” Liam applaude in modo scherzoso mentre Harry e Louis si avvicinano. “Harry, devo dire che sono impressionato.”  
“Vorrei mettere a verbale che ho sempre saputo che ci saresti riuscito,” lo loda Niall, lasciando andare momentaneamente la mano di Liam per dare una pacca sulla schiena del riccio.  
“Io no,” Raphael scuote la testa, rivolgendo a Harry un sorriso di scuse. “Onestamente, i miei soldi erano su Louis che scopriva tutto.”  
“Non è _stato_ facile,” Harry sospira pesantemente, guardando Louis accanto a lui. “Mi stavo quasi arrendendo. È un rilevatore di bugie umano - beh, almeno con le mie bugie lo è. Non posso avere segreti, sa troppo.”  
Louis ridacchia, le braccia avvolte attorno alla vita del riccio. “No, Harry è solo molto ovvio ed extra a riguardo.”  
“Ma quando mai Harry non è extra in qualcosa che fa?” Zayn si chiede.  
“Questo è molto vero,” Raphael è d’accordo con il fidanzato al suo fianco. “L’avete visto tutti oggi a bordo campo, sì?”  
“Una domanda migliore sarebbe: chi non l’ha visto?” Scherza Liam, sorridendo. “Quello sì che era un vero spettacolo Styles, un vero spettacolo.”  
“Attento a te, stai parlando del mio bambino,” interviene Louis in difesa del marito. Solo a lui è concesso il privilegio di stuzzicare senza vergogna Harry. Nessun altro può farlo. Beh, tranne forse Gemma. Ma questo è tutto.  
Liam annuisce, avendo già sentito queste parole in passato. “Sì, sì, lo so, Louis. Non oserei mai.”  
“Nessuno di noi oserebbe. Ormai lo sappiamo,” Niall continua.  
“Beh, ammiro la sua dedizione,” mormora Raphael, applaudendo ad Harry.  
Louis sorride calorosamente verso il riccio, tenendolo stretto. “Anch’io.”  
“Beh, anche io,” Harry sorride stupidamente, ridendo leggermente di se stesso.  
“Mentre stavamo aspettando che arrivassi, abbiamo guardato i momenti salienti della vostra piccola intervista alla BBC,” dice Liam, cominciando già a ridacchiare un po’. “Sapevi che su Twitter c’è un hashtag che indovina cosa hai sussurrato a Louis?”  
“Oh, certo che c’è,” sospira il castano, sapendo già che sarebbe successo.  
Harry agita le sopracciglia compiaciuto, eccessivamente soddisfatto di se stesso. “Questo sì che è un altro successo da aggiungere al mio piccolo libro.”  
“Allora, cosa gli hai detto?” Si chiede Niall, avvicinandosi un po’ di più. “Sono leggermente curioso.”  
Harry scrolla le spalle come se non avesse alcun ricordo, e il viso di Louis rimane completamente impassibile accanto a quello di suo marito.  
“Andiamo ragazzi, siamo tutti amici qui,” Liam pungola in modo incoraggiante. Ma senza alcun risultato, poiché Louis e Harry rimangono insensibili all’argomento.  
“Scommetto che potremmo indovinare facilmente,” Zayn sorride, guardandoli entrambi con sospetto. “Solo certe cose possono far arrossire Louis in quel modo.”  
“Ok, lasciate che vi chiarisca una cosa,” il riccio finalmente parla con un leggero sorrisetto sulle labbra. “Potrei sussurrare una fottuta poesia del dottor Seuss all’orecchio di Louis e lui arrossirebbe all’istante, quindi… sbizzarritevi pure, ragazzi. Non indovinerete mai cosa gli ho detto.”  
“No, è stato decisamente qualcosa di fottutamente sconcio, conoscendoti,” Zayn sostiene con sicurezza.  
Niall annuisce con la testa, trovandosi d’accordo con Zayn. “Sì, Louis ha fatto _quella_ faccia e tutto il resto. Solo le persone sfortunate come noi, che hanno assistito personalmente a come siete voi due, riconosceranno _quella_ faccia.”  
“E probabilmente non aiuta il fatto che ci siano un milione di immagini da un milione di angolazioni diverse di voi ragazzi che vi sbaciucchiate nel bel mezzo del campo dopo l’intervista,” Liam tira fuori il telefono e non gli ci vuole molto per trovare una foto da mostrare come esempio. Gira lo schermo e mostra loro una foto di Louis sollevato tra le braccia di Harry, le gambe bloccate intorno alla sua schiena mentre il riccio alza la testa per baciare appassionatamente suo marito.  
“Oh Dio...” Louis sospira di nuovo, sporgendosi per vedere meglio la foto. “Oh aspetta ma- beh siamo _sexy_. Davvero fottutamente sexy.”  
“Prego mondo per queste foto,” Harry si abbassa un cappello immaginario, sorridendo orgoglioso. “La prossima volta lo spettacolo non sarà gratuito.”  
“Ehi piccolo, dovremmo assolutamente far stampare quella foto e incorniciarla a casa nostra,” Louis suggerisce con entusiasmo ad Harry.  
“Hai sempre delle buone idee, piccolo, ti amo,” il riccio lascia un rapido bacio sulle labbra di Louis. “Oh, sai cosa? So esattamente dove possiamo metterla e-”  
“Incredibile!” Liam scoppia incredulo, mettendo in tasca il telefono. “Non hanno assolutamente vergogna!”  
“Che cos’è la vergogna?” Harry aggrotta le sopracciglia in modo drammatico; sembra davvero che non abbia mai sentito quella parola prima. “Lou, tu sai cosa significa?”  
“Ehm... è, tipo, una cosa che... la gente prova a volte? Visto che non sono noi due? Penso? Non posso davvero saperlo con certezza...” prova a dire il castano, sorridendo al suo amore di una vita. “È oltre la mia comprensione, non l’ho mai sperimentata.”  
“Mmm, che tristezza per tutti quelli che non sono noi,” dice sinceramente il riccio, chinando un po’ la testa.  
“Esattamente,” Louis alza la mano per dargli il cinque. “Che bello essere noi.”  
“Brinderò a quello,” esulta il riccio, schiaffeggiando trionfante la mano di Louis. “Mai una perdita per il Dream Team.”  
“Sono la coppia più insopportabile che abbia mai incontrato in vita mia e quel che è peggio è che ne sono anche odiosamente orgogliosi,” Zayn commenta dopo mentre li guarda.  
“Penso invece che siano d’ispirazione perché il loro amore è così forte. Fanno bene ad essere orgogliosi,” Raphael li loda ancora una volta. “Amare con coraggio è amare magnificamente. L’amour est magnifique.” (L’amore è magnifico.)  
Zayn sospira, scuotendo la testa. “No, Raph, tesoro, dovremmo prenderli in giro, non fare veri complimenti.”  
“Oh...” Raphael aggrotta le sopracciglia, confuso. “Ma sono sinceramente felice per loro. Non posso prendere in giro il vero amore. Sono un romantico, questa è essenzialmente una bestemmia per me.”  
“Grazie, Raphy,” Louis sorride con apprezzamento. Il suo amico francese non ha nemmeno un osso cattivo nel suo corpo e lo ama proprio per questo. “Se il tuo fidanzato non fosse stato così scortese, direi volentieri lo stesso della tua relazione.”  
“Harry, è un fottuto succhiotto quello sul tuo collo?” Chiede Niall, guardando il colletto del riccio. “Cosa siete, adolescenti?”  
“Può essere,” Louis alza le spalle, indifferente. Ha una mezza idea di farne un altro proprio in questo momento e mettere su una scenetta.  
“Che tu ci creda o no, non è correlato a quelle foto- più o meno,” spiega Harry, toccando con una mano il succhiotto violaceo che Louis ha lasciato sul suo collo nel parcheggio dello stadio.  
“Certo che no,” Zayn commenta sarcasticamente.  
“Non dobbiamo difenderci da te. Siamo innamorati, accettalo. E nessuno di voi dovrebbe aprire bocca in questo momento, perché sappiamo tutti che anche voi siete disgustosi. _Sai_ il perché,” il riccio indica Niall e Liam, un’espressione seria sul volto. “E in quanto a voi due, ho visto molto di più su di voi di quanto mi sarei mai aspettato in vita mia,” stringe gli occhi verso Zayn e Raphy, guardandoli dall’alto in basso mentre scuote la testa.  
“Diglielo, piccolo,” lo incoraggia il marito, annuendo sotto il braccio di Harry. “Non dobbiamo tollerare tutto questo.”  
“No, non dobbiamo,” Harry solleva pomposamente la testa e Louis fa lo stesso al suo fianco. “In effetti, non lo faremo. Andiamo marito, hai altri ospiti da vedere.”  
“Harry ha davvero chiamato Louis _marito_? Come se quello fosse il suo vero nome?” Niall scoppia a ridere. “Li odio.”  
  


▵ ▲ ▵  


  
Louis va in giro con Harry al suo fianco, assicurandosi di salutare e abbracciare personalmente ogni singola persona che è venuta a sostenerlo. Passano un po’ di tempo con le loro sorelle, scherzando con Daisy e Phoebe dopo aver chiacchierato con Lottie, Fizzy e Gemma.  
I due ragazzi si fermano persino a giocare con i loro nipoti, i tre ragazzi turbolenti di Gemma, così come Doris ed Ernest. Nonostante la massa di persone che riempiono lo spazio, giocano a nascondino, rincorrendosi avidamente intorno alla tavola calda e facendo un bel pasticcio. Gemma, ovviamente, li rimprovera- non i suoi figli, no, ma i principali colpevoli, Harry e Louis, dicendo loro che sono peggio dei suoi stessi figli. Ma non le prestano assolutamente attenzione perché i gemelli adorano i loro fratelli maggiori ed i ragazzi amano i loro zii divertenti.  
Ma Harry finisce per essere trascinato via da Lucille che chiede il suo aiuto in cucina, quindi Louis continua da solo, incontrandosi con tutti gli altri ospiti. Ed è felicemente sorpreso per la seconda volta in questa serata quando un ospite in ritardo entra dalla porta.  
“Becks!” Louis saluta allegramente, un po’ lontano dalla porta.  
“Tommo!” David sorride calorosamente, avvicinandosi a lui e stringendolo in un grande abbraccio. “Mi dispiace di essere in ritardo amico, e vorrei poter restare, ma tra due ore devo essere su un aereo. Ma volevo passare e congratularmi personalmente con te.” Come al solito, scompiglia i capelli di Louis con affetto.  
Il giovane ride, stretto tra le braccia del suo idolo e compagno. “Grazie, amico, sono felice che tu sia venuto.”  
“Certo, sai che farei qualsiasi cosa per Harry,” David spiega ovviamente con un sorriso divertito, districando l’abbraccio. “Sono così innamorato di tuo marito.”  
L’intera faccia di Louis si trasforma in una maschera di orrore istantaneo, proprio come prima in macchina. “Che _diavolo-_ ”  
“Sto scherzando! Louis! Sto scherzando, amico!” David ridacchia, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla. “Amico, questo scherzo non invecchia mai. Harry morirebbe se vedesse la tua faccia proprio ora. Ahh, impagabile.”  
“Siete entrambi individui senza cuore e non so perché vi sopporto,” Louis si imbroncia tra sé.  
“Va bene, va bene. In tutta serietà, sai che sono qui per te, sì?” David stringe un braccio intorno a Louis, avvicinandolo. “Sei come il mio fratellino. Sono davvero orgoglioso di te, amico. Non c’è niente di più bello come vincere la tua prima Premier. Se qualcuno se lo merita, quello sei tu. Sono sicuro che vedrai ancora qualche anello nella tua carriera.”  
“Lo pensi davvero?” Louis lo guarda.  
“Senza dubbio, fratellino,” David sorride sinceramente, scompigliandogli i capelli ancora una volta. “Sei un vero campione.”  
Non c’è davvero elogio più meraviglioso di quello che proviene dalle labbra del suo eroe di tutti i tempi, diventato poi mentore. “Grazie amico,” Louis è raggiante. “Un giorno, quando scriveranno una biografia su di me e sulla mia carriera, mi citeranno dicendo ‘Beckham mi ha insegnato tutto quello che so sul gioco’,” lo prende in giro, in parte scherzando ma anche in parte serio. “Questa sarà la prima riga del libro.”  
“La considero una promessa,” David ride, attirando Louis per un altro abbraccio. “Bene, ora devo correre. È sempre un piacere vederti, amico. Ci sentiamo presto, sì? Oh, e dì a Harry che gli manderò un messaggio quando torno a Londra così possiamo pranzare insieme.”  
“Sì alla prima cosa e sfortunatamente ho perso la capacità di sentire dopo quello, quindi...” Louis alza le spalle senza scusarsi. “Questo sì che è imbarazzante…”  
“Dai Tommo, lascia che le cose accadano,” David sorride, camminando all’indietro verso la porta. “Siamo innamorati.”  
Louis lo fulmina con lo sguardo, annuendo verso la porta. “Esci. Prendi il tuo volo, non ti voglio più qui.”  
David si limita a ridere calorosamente mentre esce dalla porta. “Anch’io ti voglio bene. Ci vediamo in giro, fratellino. Goditi la tua vittoria. “  


  
▵ ▲ ▵

  
  
“Ciao mamme,” Louis saluta affettuosamente, baciando le guance di Anne e Jay prima di stringersi tra di loro per avvolgere le braccia attorno a ciascuna delle loro spalle. Ha chiacchierato con quasi tutti al ristorante, quindi ora vuole solo sedersi con le sue donne preferite. “Come stanno le mie belle madri?”  
Anne abbraccia Louis comodamente per la vita, appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla. “Molto bene grazie, tesoro mio. Ma che buon odore hai.”  
“È bello, vero?” Jay è d’accordo, rispecchiando la posizione di Anne dall’altra parte del suo corpo.  
“Aww, grazie mamme,” il giovane sorride ad entrambe. “Harry l’ha comprato per me, sì.”  
“Dov’è Harry, a proposito?” Si chiede Jay, sorpresa del fatto che non siano mano nella mano in questo momento.  
“Oh, sai... sta facendo quello che sa fare meglio,” Louis risponde con una leggera scrollata di spalle, sorridendo affettuosamente. “Spingere gli obiettivi della fotocamera in faccia alle persone.”  
Jay e Anne ridono consapevolmente, accoccolate comodamente il più vicino possibile a Louis.  
“Oh, siamo entrambe così orgogliose di te, Louis,” mormora sua madre, guardandolo.  
“Mhmm, lo siamo davvero,” Anne continua. Lei e Jay parlano come se a volte avessero un flusso costante di coscienza unita, finendo sempre i pensieri l’una dell’altra. “E non solo per la tua grande vittoria oggi.”  
“Giusto, perché Anne e io stavamo proprio parlando di come non vediamo l’ora di incontrare il nostro nuovo nipotino,” Jay è raggiante. “Sappiamo che tu e Harry sarete dei genitori così meravigliosi.”  
“Oh sì,” Anne sorride calorosamente. “Voi ragazzi portate così tanta gioia ai nostri cuori e sappiamo che porterete altrettanta gioia a quel piccolino lungo la strada.”  
Louis le abbraccia entrambe più strette, sentendosi incredibilmente riscaldato dalle loro parole. Sono le donne più stimolanti e meravigliose che abbia mai conosciuto e sa che se lui e Harry saranno buoni come genitori anche solo la metà di come lo sono le loro madri, il loro bambino non crescerà mai senza amore e sostegno.  
“Beh, guarda qua, le mie mamme preferite e il mio marito preferito,” Harry sorride, facendo il suo solito ingresso con il flash inaspettato della sua macchina fotografica. “Questo è ciò che io chiamo immagine perfetta.”  
“Non eravamo nemmeno pronti, almeno dacci un piccolo avvertimento, piccolo,” Louis si acciglia, guardando Jay e Anne in tono di scusa. “Fortunatamente le mie meravigliose madri non hanno un lato negativo.”  
“Oh Louis, per favore,” Jay sorride, picchiettando leggermente il suo petto.  
“Le foto spontanee sono quelle migliori, te lo dico sempre, Lou,” Harry sorride, abbassando la sua macchina fotografica e girandola verso Louis per mostrargli un’anteprima della fotografia che ha appena catturato. “Guarda.”  
"Hmm... bene…” Louis dice lentamente, notando che in realtà è una foto naturale e spontanea, e che suo marito ha ragione come al solito. “Ma ti sei comunque intromesso nella nostra conversazione _privata_.”  
Anne ridacchia, voltandosi per guardare Harry. “Stavamo solo parlando di-”  
“Mamma per favore, non devi dirglielo,” la interrompe il castano, portando Anne vicino al suo fianco. “Harry sa già che sono il tuo figlio preferito.”  
“Oh, è così che stanno le cose adesso? Ok, va bene,” Harry alza le spalle, scivolando al fianco di Jay e allontanandola da Louis. “Perché io sono il suo figlio preferito.”  
“Mmm, non ne sarei così sicuro,” continua Louis, tirando gentilmente Jay di nuovo al suo fianco in modo che sia di nuovo stretto tra le sue due madri. “Quando non sei in giro, non possono smettere di dire che in realtà sono il preferito di entrambe, quindi…”  
Harry stringe gli occhi in segno di sfida. “Oh, è così allora, cocco di mamma?”  
“Sì, lo è, _non_ cocco di mamma,” risponde Louis, alzando un sopracciglio.  
“Ragazzi, siete così stupidi,” Jay ride, tirando Harry contro il suo lato e baciandogli la guancia.  
“Ti vogliamo bene, Harry e ti vogliamo bene, Louis,” Jay e Anne dicono insieme calorosamente, come hanno fatto innumerevoli volte nel corso degli anni, abbracciando strettamente i loro figli.  
“Ehm... perché avete pronunciato prima il suo nome?” Louis aggrotta le sopracciglia offeso e Harry ride. “C’è qualcosa che volete dirmi, mamme?”  
Anne sorride ampiamente, scuotendo la testa. “Oh, cosa dobbiamo fare con te?”  


  
▵ ▲ ▵

  
  
Louis e Harry sono seduti raggomitolati nel loro tavolo preferito in fondo alla tavola calda. Le loro gambe sono aggrovigliate sotto il tavolo ed il riccio scorre con le mani la schermata di riproduzione della sua macchina fotografica, mostrando a Louis tutte le foto che ha scattato durante la sua partita mentre il castano sta usando entrambe le mani per tracciare distrattamente piccoli cerchi nel palmo di suo marito. La festa è ancora in corso intorno a loro, la gente chiacchiera e la musica suona, ma loro due sono irrimediabilmente persi in un mondo tutto loro.  
Harry si ferma, guardando la sua mano stretta dolcemente in quella di Louis. “Dovrei indovinare cosa stai facendo?”  
“No amore, a volte mi piace tenerti per mano,” Louis ammette dolcemente, appoggiando la testa sulla spalla di Harry e sbadigliando. Lascia che i suoi occhi si chiudano mentre espira contento.  
“Stanco?”  
“Mhmm...” Louis annuisce lentamente contro di lui prima di aprire di nuovo gli occhi. “È brutto che io voglia lasciare la mia festa e tornare a casa con te?”  
Harry preme un bacio sulla tempia. “Affatto.”  
“Davvero?”  
“Davvero,” Harry conferma subito. “È stata una giornata lunga e ricca di eventi, andiamo a casa.”  
Il castano inclina la testa all’indietro contro la spalla di suo marito, lasciando andare la mano di Harry in favore di avvolgere le sue braccia intorno al suo busto. “Grazie per stasera, Haz. È stato davvero carino da parte tua fare tutto questo per me.”  
“Qualsiasi cosa per il mio piccolo campione,” promette Harry, stringendo il braccio attorno a Louis.  
Louis sporge un po’ il labbro in fuori. “Ti piace chiamarmi piccolo, ma-”  
“Sì, lo so. Eri più alto di me quando avevamo tredici anni,” Harry ripete prima che Louis possa rispondere. “Lo so piccolo. Non lo dimenticherò.”  
“Beh, avevi promesso che non l’avresti fatto,” gli ricorda il castano.  
“E non l’ho fatto,” Harry sorride, tenendolo stretto.  
“Ancora,” Louis borbotta attraverso uno sbadiglio.  
“Mai,” Harry lo corregge seriamente, la guancia appoggiata sulla testa di Louis. “Non lo dimenticherò _mai_.”  
  


▵ ▲ ▵  
  


Arrivano nella loro casa meravigliosamente sontuosa, una proprietà personalizzata che hanno progettato personalmente insieme. È pensata per essere la loro casa di famiglia ed è piena di camere da letto per tutti i loro futuri figli, perché hanno sicuramente intenzione di ampliare la famiglia. Ma nel frattempo, è il posto perfetto in cui possono essere solo loro due, innamorati e completamente ossessionati l’uno dall’altro.  
Ed è per questo motivo che a Harry piace chiamare la loro adorabile casa ‘La Capanna Dell’Amore’. Anche dopo che Louis gli ha detto ripetutamente che è l’esatto opposto di una capanna e ha bisogno di pensare a un nome migliore. Ma Harry ride e continua a riferirsi alla loro vasta casa vittoriana come a una capanna dell’amore. La maggior parte delle volte inizia persino a cantare _Love Shack_ dei B-52 nell’orecchio di Louis, divertendosi un po’ troppo quando canta il testo, “ _Bang, bang, bang on the door, baby,”_ e facendo roteare esageratamente i fianchi contro quelli di Louis ad ogni uso sessualmente carico della parola _bang_ , che non manca mai di far ridere il calciatore o - a _volte_... spingere Harry contro una porta e sbatterlo sul serio.  
Dire che sono un po’ insaziabili quando si parla dell’altro è decisamente un eufemismo. Harry e Louis non ne hanno mai abbastanza l’uno dell’altro e si considerano fortunati. Non capita tutti i giorni che due persone si amino così tanto ogni giorno di più e che non si siano ancora stancate o annoiate. E questo non vuol dire che non si siano arrabbiati l’uno con l’altro nel corso degli anni o che non abbiano litigato qua e là per i grandi cambiamenti imminenti nelle loro vite. Ma non è mai stata una cosa irrisolvibile e tutto ciò che si dicono o fanno l’uno per l’altro è sempre per amore. Alla fine, sanno benissimo che vogliono solo il meglio per entrambi.  
Uno dei loro più grandi litigi, di cui ora ridono perché fortunatamente è un ricordo lontano, è iniziato con una lettera per posta che ha portato a una grande discussione sul matrimonio. Harry voleva sposarsi quanto prima possibile, perché insomma, che senso aveva aspettare ancora? E Louis era d’accordo, ovviamente era d’accordo, non c’era nessun’altro al mondo con cui avrebbe voluto passare il resto dei suoi giorni.  
Ma all’epoca avevano solo 21 anni e la lettera che era arrivata per posta era un’offerta, un’offerta rara, incredibile. Ad Harry era stata offerta la possibilità di trascorrere due anni a Parigi, seguendo e imparando dai più grandi nomi del settore. Era giovane, ma il suo lavoro stava già iniziando ad essere massicciamente adorato e fu scelto tra migliaia di candidati idonei. Era un passo enorme e monumentale che gli avrebbe dato tutte le connessioni per avviare la sua carriera e Louis non poteva permettere al suo fidanzato di perdere il suo sogno. Non di nuovo.  
“Lou, potremmo semplicemente fuggire!” Aveva detto Harry con urgenza mentre camminava su e giù lungo il pavimento, respirando affannosamente con la lettera ancora stretta nelle sue mani. “Potremmo mollare tutto e scappare e sposarci subito! Perché stiamo aspettando? Non abbiamo bisogno di aspettare!”  
“Che cosa? Haz, non ho intenzione di scappare e sposarti,” Louis aveva risposto esasperato, guardando il riccio farsi strada sul tappeto del soggiorno del loro spazioso appartamento. “Calmati e-”  
“No, non mi calmerò, Louis! Non finché non mi dici perché! Perché diavolo non mi vuoi sposare?!” Harry aveva smesso di camminare e si era voltato in preda al panico per affrontare il suo ragazzo. “Io ti amo e tu mi ami! Giusto? Tu mi ami? Mi ami- quindi sposami, cazzo!” Aveva supplicato urgentemente, frenetico e quasi isterico. “Per favore, piccolo, per favore!”  
“Sì, certo che ti amo, Harry. Con tutto il mio cuore,” Louis aveva detto onestamente, avvicinandosi piano al suo ragazzo, cercando di essere quello calmo in questa discussione improvvisamente esplosa. Il castano non capiva la frenetica disperazione di Harry, non capiva da dove veniva tutto questo desiderio improvviso di sposarsi. “Non ti sposerò adesso, _proprio_ per quanto ti amo.”  
“Che cazzo di senso ha questo, Louis!?” Aveva gridato di rimando Harry, voltandosi dall’altra parte mentre gettava rabbiosamente la sua lettera sul pavimento, diventando sempre più frustrato di minuto in minuto. “Come puoi stare lì e affermare di amarmi, quando rifiuti di prendere l’impegno di sposarmi!?”  
“Perché io... non voglio che butti via i tuoi sogni, ok?” Louis aveva cercato di spiegare, alzando finalmente la voce per abbinarla a quella di Harry, non più capace di tenere a freno la lingua. “Non voglio che tu getti via tutto ciò per cui hai lavorato!”  
“Ugh, _dio_ \- non sto buttando via i miei fottuti sogni!” Harry aveva risposto, tornando a camminare pesantemente sul pavimento.  
“Oh, va bene. Brillante. Quindi... mi sposerai e poi cosa?” Louis aveva chiesto duramente, incrociando le braccia sul petto mentre guardava il riccio con gli occhi socchiusi. “Mi seguirai in giro come una fottuta moglie trofeo!”  
“No! No, io- non lo so, lo scoprirò!” Aveva mormorato Harry, passandosi una mano tra i capelli già scompigliati. “Continuerò a fare fotografie o qualcosa del genere... forse non lavorerò per la moda-”  
“Ma questo è il tuo _sogno_ , Harry!” Gli aveva ricordato Louis, lasciando che tutta la sua frustrazione uscisse fuori. “È tutto ciò di cui parli, è quello per cui hai lavorato così duramente! E _dio,_ sei così fottutamente bravo in questo! Così meraviglioso! Tutti ti amano e adorano il tuo lavoro! È così che hai ricevuto questa offerta in primo luogo! E ora è qui- il tuo sogno è proprio qui, ti fissa in quella dannata faccia e ti comporti come se non lo volessi! Ma questo è il tuo sogno, è il tuo fottuto sogno!”  
“Ma anche tu sei il mio sogno!” Harry aveva gridato di rimando, le parole di un’ottava più alte in modo che il suo fidanzato capisca.  
Louis era rimasto a fissarlo per un momento, in silenzio, momentaneamente colto alla sprovvista mentre l’eco delle parole di Harry sembrava ancora risuonargli nelle orecchie.  
“Anche tu sei il mio sogno...” la voce di Harry si era ridotta ad un sussurro sommesso mentre abbassava la testa sconfitto, respirando in modo irregolare. Aveva lasciato cadere le braccia sui fianchi come se non sapesse cosa fare, i suoi bei lineamenti si spezzarono.  
“Oh Harry...” l’intero viso di Louis si era addolcito all’istante quando aveva realizzato cosa intendesse Harry. Non esitò a precipitarsi e circondare le braccia intorno al corpo del suo ragazzo, permettendo al riccio di schiantarsi e sgretolarsi contro di lui. Louis lo aveva tirato giù sul divano, tenendo la testa di Harry contro il suo petto mentre si rannicchiavano insieme. “Lo so, amore... lo so. Ma io sono qui, mi avrai sempre. Non vado da nessuna parte, lo sai. Perché è così urgente che scappiamo subito?”  
Harry era rimasto in silenzio mentre Louis gli accarezzava i capelli delicatamente. “Perché ho paura…” mormorò contro la camicia del castano, gli occhi chiusi contro le sue stesse paure. “Io... ho paura di andare così lontano per così tanto tempo... lontano da casa ... lontano da te. Ho paura che... le cose cambieranno tra di noi in qualche modo. Siamo sempre stati io e te, Lou... _sempre_ , in ogni cosa... e non so – è un tempo molto lungo e... così tanto può cambiare - troppo può cambiare e io... non so... per quanto stupido possa sembrare, continuo a pensare che se ci sposiamo, forse non cambierà nulla...”  
“Harry, amore mio, non voglio altro se non essere tuo marito. È tutto quello che voglio, te lo prometto,” Louis aveva professato quelle parole sulla sommità della testa di Harry, baciandogli leggermente i capelli. “Ma abbiamo solo 21 anni, siamo ancora così giovani e abbiamo tempo, così tanto tempo. Il cambiamento non deve essere necessariamente una cosa negativa. Ci saranno cambiamenti man mano che invecchiamo, ma prometto che il mio amore per te non cambierà mai e poi mai. Sposati o no, sono tuo.”  
Il riccio aveva alzato lentamente la testa per incontrare gli occhi di Louis. “Ma cosa succederebbe se... e se noi — Louis, la lunga distanza uccide le relazioni… succede tutto il tempo. Le persone vanno alla deriva e cadono a pezzi e io... non posso...” i suoi occhi si abbassarono di nuovo, la frase lasciata a metà mentre un senso di panico si era sollevato in lui.  
“Harry, guardami, piccolo,” Louis aveva sollevato delicatamente il mento del suo fidanzato, aspettando che Harry incontrasse finalmente il suo sguardo. “Vuoi questo? Non pensare a me o a noi- sii solo un po’ egoista, solo per un minuto, e rispondimi onestamente. Desideri tutto questo? Vuoi diventare un fotografo di moda?”  
Harry aveva scrutato gli occhi meravigliati di Louis per diversi attimi, prima di ammettere la verità in un sussurro sommesso. “…Sì, certo.”  
“Allora devi provarci,” Louis gli aveva detto seriamente, la voce ferma. “Devi andare, H.”  
Harry aveva iniziato di nuovo a scuotere la testa, mordendosi forte il labbro inferiore. Sembrava così combattuto, irrimediabilmente lacerato, e i bordi dei suoi occhi avevano iniziato a riempirsi di lacrime non versate.  
Louis fece scivolare entrambe le mani verso l’alto per posarle teneramente sulle guance di Harry. “Amore, se ti dicessi che voglio smettere di giocare a calcio in questo momento, che voglio rompere il mio contratto con i The Rovers e smettere di giocare per sempre, me lo lasceresti fare?”  
“No, certo che no, Louis,” aveva risposto il riccio senza bisogno di pensarci. “È ridicolo. Giochi fin da quando eravamo bambini... ami il calcio. Non ti lascerei mai smettere di fare qualcosa che ami.”  
“Oh piccolo, ed io provo lo stesso per te e la fotografia. Tu _ami_ fotografare e mi spezzerebbe il cuore vederti rinunciare a qualcosa che ami così tanto,” Louis aveva inclinato delicatamente la testa mentre osservava l’amore della sua vita. “Haz, non sarei un Rover in questo momento se non fosse stato per te. Non avrei mai iniziato la mia carriera da professionista se non fosse stato per te che mi sproni e mi sostieni sempre. Sei il mio più grande fan, mi hai aiutato ad arrivare dove sono.”  
Harry aveva poggiato le sue mani su quelle di Louis, ancora affettuosamente premute sulle sue guance, ascoltandolo senza fiato.  
“Ti ho appena detto di essere un po’ egoista, giusto? Bene, ora sarò un po’ egoista e ti dirò che voglio che tu lo faccia. Se non puoi andare per te stesso, vai per me, amore. Voglio questo per te. Ti amo così tanto Hazza, così tanto, e voglio che tu raggiunga tutti i tuoi obiettivi. Voglio che tu abbia tutto ciò che hai sempre sognato perché te lo meriti. E so che puoi farlo, sei così incredibilmente talentuoso, è tutto così naturale per te. È la tua più grande occasione, sai? E so che riuscirai in tutto perché sei incredibile…” aveva continuato, gli occhi luccicanti mentre rivolgeva a Harry un sorriso acquoso. “Dio, mi rendi così orgoglioso- ogni giorno, giuro che mi rendi così _orgoglioso_.”  
Harry aveva preso un respiro tremante quando una lacrima cadde dai suoi occhi, il suo intero viso si era spezzato e Louis lo aveva solo tenuto più stretto.  
“Puoi farcela. Ho piena fiducia in te, piccolo,” aveva sussurrato il castano con ogni certezza che poteva raccogliere. “So che non vuoi essere lontano da me, non più di quanto io voglia essere lontano da te... e sarà difficile- dio, sarà così fottutamente difficile. Ma Harry, la lunga distanza non potrà interferire nella nostra relazione. Due anni non sono niente; potremmo farlo nel sonno. Siamo molto più forti di così. Siamo nella vita dell’altro da 16 anni ormai e ce ne aspettano così tanti altri insieme, lo prometto.”  
“Ti amo,” Harry aveva tirato su col naso leggermente, seppellendosi di nuovo nel petto di Louis mentre lo abbracciava forte. Sembrava essere tutto ciò che il riccio poteva dire in quel momento, ma Louis sapeva che per quanto fosse difficile da accettare, Harry aveva capito.  
“Inoltre, ci meritiamo un vero fottuto matrimonio. Quello che abbiamo sempre sognato all’inizio di tutto. E non pensare nemmeno per un minuto che io butti all’aria il nostro bellissimo matrimonio per uno sciocco appuntamento in tribunale,” aveva sbuffato il giovane, assolutamente disgustato anche dal concetto. “Non scherzare nemmeno con queste cose. Conosco il mio valore.”  
Harry aveva riso un po’, una risatina umida e congestionata mentre stringeva più forte il suo Louis. “Prometto che un giorno avremo il matrimonio più bello del mondo. E prometto che avremo il per sempre che abbiamo sempre desiderato dopo ciò.”  
“So che sarà così,” Louis aveva annuito senza alcun dubbio. Si era allungato per tirare Harry completamente sul suo grembo, avvolgendo entrambe le braccia intorno alla sua vita correttamente.  
Harry si era messo a sedere, la fronte appoggiata a quella del suo fidanzato con le ginocchia ai lati del suo corpo. I suoi occhi umidi si erano chiusi mentre sembrava accettare tutto ciò che c’era di fronte a loro, mettendo da parte ogni senso di colpa ingiustificato che aveva provato prima. “Possiamo farlo…”  
“Possiamo farlo,” Louis aveva confermato con un feroce bacio sulle labbra di Harry, incoraggiandolo come meglio poteva, incoraggiando anche se stesso.  
E Louis aveva ragione, era stato _difficile_. Davvero fottutamente difficile. Soprattutto con il frenetico programma di calcio di Louis, che giocava sia per l’Inghilterra che per i Doncaster Rovers. Ma fai cose incredibilmente pazze per le persone che ami di più in questa vita, e in qualche modo sono riusciti a vedersi spesso e hanno superato i due anni più lunghi della loro vita.  
Ogni notte Harry dormiva in magliette un po’ troppo piccole e Louis dormiva in morbidi maglioni oversize che odoravano di un ragazzo di cui aveva così terribilmente nostalgia. C’erano notti in cui Louis non dormiva affatto perché trascorreva la notte in viaggio solo per trascorrere un fine settimana libero con Harry. E mentre la maggior parte dei suoi compagni di squadra usciva e faceva festa nei club più alla moda e negli eventi più interessanti, Louis era a casa per sentire il suo ragazzo, passare ore al telefono con lui, a ridere e ritrovarsi a vicenda. Harry a volte sorprendeva Louis ed andava ad ogni partita che poteva, tutto per sostenere il suo migliore amico. E se non avesse potuto essere presente di persona a qualche partita, allora l’avrebbe guardato sempre in televisione, chiamando diligentemente Louis in seguito per raccontargli tutte le sue parti preferite.  
Si inviavano costantemente cose a caso per posta, solo piccole cose per far sorridere l’altro nonostante la distanza fisica tra loro. Era iniziato tutto quando Harry aveva mandato a Louis un bastoncino di ghiacciolo con una battuta noiosa su di esso, solo perché pensava che fosse troppo divertente per non mostrarla al suo ragazzo.  
Dopo di che, Louis aveva comprato a Harry un diario perché il riccio scrivesse lì tutte le cose della sua giornata che avrebbe voluto condividere con lui prima che se ne dimenticasse. E quando Harry gli aveva rispedito il diario, era pieno di bellissime foto polaroid, note dettagliate e fiori pressati infilati nelle pieghe. C’erano graziosi scarabocchi lungo i bordi di ogni pagina e anelli di caffè che macchiavano i fogli insieme ad alcune goccioline che Louis sapeva provenire dalle lacrime cadute di Harry a cui mancava terribilmente. E Louis non ha mai messo giù quel diario, tenendolo sempre con sé come se fosse Harry stesso.  
Louis aveva creato una serie di veri e propri mixtape per Harry, mettendo insieme diversi volumi di tutte le loro canzoni preferite. Aveva intitolato i nastri come “I fottuti mix di H&L, Volume 1-17,” uno per ogni anno in cui sono stati insieme. Oltre a un volume speciale che ha etichettato “I fottuti fottutissimi mix di H&L, edizione sexy,” contenente tutte le loro canzoni preferite con cui facevano sesso in sottofondo. Ma Harry aveva detto che non era affatto divertente ascoltarle da solo per ovvie ragioni.  
E Louis ricorda che una volta, Harry gli aveva mandato la sua metà di un pacchetto FunDip, quello al gusto di ciliegia rossa ed esattamente la metà di quella al lampone blu, e c’era una nota allegata che diceva: “ _Avevo molta fame, ma non mi sembrava giusto tenere tutto questo per me. Quando riceverai questo pacco, probabilmente io avrò appena finito di mangiare il mio Lik-A-Stix. E sì, posso sentirti giudicarmi fino a qui_. _Mi manchi, sole. Mi manchi sempre._ ” E sebbene fosse un gesto così semplice, lo fece comunque piangere un po’.  
Una volta, Harry aveva vissuto una giornata orribilmente brutta, il tipo di giornata che fa perdere di vista a una persona il motivo per cui sta facendo tutto questo in primo luogo. Quella giornata deprimente e senza speranza che gli aveva fatto venire voglia di urlare _fanculo_ e lasciare Parigi e non tornare mai più. Louis era a Barcellona per un torneo e non era riuscito a raggiungerlo per diversi giorni, quindi al suo posto, durante la notte gli aveva fatto recapitare qualcosa di molto vicino al suo cuore. “ _Potrei essere un uomo adulto ora, ma quando sono davvero triste sai che mi piace avere il mio Ducky con me. Quindi, eccoti un pezzo di me e sappi che vorrei essere con te, amore mio. Andrà tutto bene. I miei pensieri sono sempre con te, ti amo._ ” E Harry lo aveva chiamato in lacrime quando aveva ricevuto il peluche del piccolo ricordo preferito del suo ragazzo, dicendo a Louis che niente lo aveva mai fatto sentire meglio e più a casa.   
Anche se sono stati a lunga distanza per due interi anni mentre costruivano le loro carriere, gli anni più lenti e difficili di tutti i tempi, non hanno mai perso i contatti e non sono andati alla deriva. Invece, si sono messi al lavoro l’uno per l’altro perché entrambi sapevano quanto valesse la pena la loro relazione. Si sono sacrificati, sono sopravvissuti e questo non li ha spezzati, in realtà ha solo reso la loro relazione molto più forte.  
E dopo tutto ciò, a 24 anni, Harry e Louis finalmente si erano sposati. Tornarono a casa, lì dove era iniziato tutto, nel posto in cui un ragazzino dai capelli ricci aveva accidentalmente sbattuto a terra i cracker di un ragazzo con gli occhi azzurri, completamente ignaro di tutto ciò che un giorno avrebbe significato per lui. Quei due ragazzi erano tornati subito a casa e avevano celebrato un matrimonio privato nei loro cortili pieni di ricordi proprio come l’avevano sempre immaginato.  
Il decoro era davvero mozzafiato; uno spettacolo semplice ma spettacolare. Tutto era nitido e luminoso, grazioso e così pieno di eleganza pur catturando quella calda sensazione di _casa._ C’erano splendidi fiori che sbocciavano, rose color crema abbinate a peonie color perla e gigli dai colori chiari, il tutto cosparso di accenti d’oro scintillante.  
Mentre il sole tramontava magnificamente all’orizzonte, decine di lanterne calde furono accese, appese con luci scintillanti sopra le loro teste, in competizione contro il bagliore delle stelle nascenti. E un’orchestra di strumentisti di immenso talento aveva risuonato in una sinfonia di musica dal vivo, dando vita alla loro cerimonia in perfetta armonia.  
La cerimonia era stata profondamente personale e intima, completamente fuori dai riflettori del pubblico. Una cerimonia davvero bella, piena di un amore così abbondante e travolgente, ma basata soprattutto sull’amicizia indissolubile. I voti che si erano scambiati erano affermazioni verbali di come ci siano sempre stati l’uno per l’altro, di quanto il loro amore fosse cresciuto, e si erano promessi un sostegno eterno, una devozione incessante, oltre ad una lealtà zelante e incrollabile.  
Non c’era assolutamente niente di meglio che professare finalmente le promesse che erano state rinchiuse nei loro cuori sin dall’inizio. C’erano state lacrime, tante lacrime felici e sentite. Non solo loro, ma anche delle tante persone che avevano ripetutamente affermato e promosso il loro rapporto unico sin dall’inizio. Era stato un giorno diverso da tutti gli altri nelle loro vite fino a quel momento, un giorno che nessuno di loro avrebbe mai dimenticato finché fossero vissuti.  
Più tardi quella notte, ballarono lentamente sotto i rami della loro quercia preferita, bagnati dalla fresca radiosità della luna e dalle stelle estive completamente illuminate. Si tenevano stretti, ondeggiando dolcemente sotto lo stesso albero memorabile che negli anni era rimasto radicato e saldo proprio come il loro amore reciproco.  
E ora si trova nel cuore del giardino di Harry e Louis, a casa loro. Qualche anno fa, quando stavano finalizzando i piani per la loro nuova casa, i loro genitori li avevano chiamati dicendogli che il loro amato albero era diventato ormai troppo grande, e che i rami stavano raschiando i lati delle loro camere da letto d’infanzia. Quindi, invece di far demolire completamente Martha, Harry e Louis non badarono a spese per farla sradicare e ripiantare con cura nel centro del loro adorabile giardino. Era giusto che le prime radici che si fossero posate sul grande appezzamento di terreno che avevano acquistato per la casa dei loro sogni fossero quelle della cara vecchia Martha Greene. Un piccolo pezzo della loro casa originale per continuare con quella nuova. È sempre stata molto importante per loro e, per quanto possa sembrare sentimentale, vederla andarsene sarebbe stato troppo doloroso. Come dice sempre Harry, _“Quando si tratta di quell’albero non siamo altro che due idioti sentimentali.”_  
Nonostante le sue dimensioni generose, la loro vasta tenuta non è solo un bel posto in cui vivere. È proprio _casa_. Non è mai vuota o sola o fredda. Harry e Louis hanno messo così tanti pezzi preziosi e personali di se stessi nella loro casa, già riempiendola fino all’orlo di ricordi caldi e amorevoli di felicità coniugale.  
E mentre Harry guida Olive oltre i cancelli circostanti e su per il lungo vialetto lastricato, Louis non potrebbe essere più felice di essere a casa. Casa in questa vita e casa con l’amore della sua vita.  
“Eccoci. Casa dolce casa, la nostra Capanna Dell’Amore,” annuncia Harry, parcheggiando l’auto.  
“Devi smetterla,” Louis combatte il ghigno assonnato che gli tira le labbra, il viaggio in macchina lo ha quasi fatto addormentare. “Non so quante volte te lo devo dire, ma non voglio che tu ti riferisca alla nostra bella casa di famiglia come a una capanna.”  
“Anche quando avremo una grande famiglia per riempire la nostra enorme casa, per me sarà sempre La Capanna Dell’Amore,” Harry sospira sentimentalmente.   
“Oh mio Dio,” Louis alza gli occhi al cielo - beh, più o meno, sono quasi tutti chiusi mentre appoggia la testa contro il finestrino dell’auto.  
Harry scivola fuori dalla Range Rover, facendo il giro per arrivare al lato di Louis. Apre la porta e sorride affettuosamente verso suo marito mezzo addormentato. “Vuoi che ti porti in braccio, raggio di sole?”  
“Mmm no... sto bene...” mormora il castano, scendendo dall’auto e portando immediatamente il suo corpo al fianco di Harry. Il riccio lo guida su per i gradini fino alla porta d’ingresso, allentando brevemente la presa su Louis per aprire la porta con le sue chiavi.   
“Quindi... come tuo marito, penso che sia mio dovere coniugale chiederti questo... anche se posso dire dallo sguardo esausto sul tuo viso quale sarà la tua risposta. Ma comunque...” Harry si schiarisce la gola correttamente, chinando leggermente la testa. “Lou, mio caro e meraviglioso marito, potrebbe interessarti una scopata celebrativa strabiliante, fuori dal mondo, sconvolgente e da record?”  
Louis quasi soffoca mentre scoppia istantaneamente in una risata sorpresa, tenendo il suo stupido marito più stretto intorno alla vita mentre entrano nella loro casa. “Oh, mi piacerebbe moltissimo una scopata celebrativa, ma...” La sua risata si trasforma in più di uno sbadiglio, la stanchezza precipita su di lui. “Mi piacerebbe ancora di più se succederebbe al mattino invece, sì? Spero che vada bene, piccolo... scusami, ma sono proprio distrutto. E penso che mi piacerebbe essere sveglio per qualcosa di _così_ bello, capisci cosa intendo?”  
“Certo che va bene, piccolo. Ero sicuro avresti detto così,” Harry sorride, facendo scorrere la mano su e giù per la spalla di Louis in modo rassicurante. “Quindi, come premio di consolazione, che ne dici di una tazza di tè celebrativa invece?”  
“Ti amo, mi sembra fantastico, Haz,” Louis si rannicchia più vicino a lui. “Sai, mi sento un po’ stronzo a rifiutare il sesso per il tè.”  
Il riccio ride, premendo le sue labbra sulla fronte di Louis. “Hai appena giocato una grande partita di campionato e hai vinto. Penso che tu abbia un valido motivo per essere stanco. Mio piccolo campione, sono così orgoglioso di te. Ti ho già detto quanto sono orgoglioso di te? Perché sono così fottutamente orgoglioso. Potrei riempire una mongolfiera solo del mio orgoglio per te e navigherebbe per l’eternità.”  
“Sì, Harry...” Louis annuisce assonnato contro il petto di suo marito mentre quest’ultimo lo elogia ancora di più. “Grazie amore mio.”  
Mentre la pentola bolle sul fornello, si tolgono i loro vestiti costosi, infilandosi qualcosa di un po’ più comodo. Nonostante le numerose opzioni disponibili, fondamentalmente finiscono per dividere un outfit pensato per una persona. Harry indossa solo un paio di pantaloni da jogging e Louis invece ruba il maglione che andrebbe abbinato ad essi, anche se è di diverse taglie troppo grande. Ma gli piace perché si sente a proprio agio. Adora il fatto che ci navighi dentro e, cosa più importante, ama il fatto che profuma proprio come Harry.  
Il riccio prepara una perfetta tazza di tè caldo proprio come sa che piace al suo migliore amico e Louis prende la tazza fumante con gratitudine. Si rannicchia contro il petto nudo di Harry, proprio contro il suo posto preferito sotto l’ala del marito, perché lo spazio personale per loro non è mai esistito.  
Harry mette il braccio sulla spalla di Louis mentre si dirigono verso la grande scalinata per raggiungere la loro camera da letto. “Allora Lou, stavo pensando e... _ipoteticamente_ parlando-”  
“Oh, eccoci qui. Adoro le tue ipotesi a tarda notte,” Louis sorride felice contro il bordo della sua tazza calda, sbirciando il volto del riccio. “Sono sempre così strane.”  
Harry sorride consapevolmente. “Questo però è diverso ed è molto importante. Non so se sei abbastanza sveglio per ciò, in realtà.”  
“Hazza nooo,” Louis fa il broncio, combattendo un altro sbadiglio assonnato. “Per favore, sono sveglio amore.”  
“Sei sicuro?” Domanda Harry, conducendo il giovane nella loro camera da letto principale. “Possiamo solo andare a letto. Te lo chiederò più tardi.”  
“No piccolo, per favore, voglio sapere. Sono completamente sveglio,” dice il castano, spalancando gli occhi il più possibile per dimostrare, si spera, il suo punto.  
Harry sorride e Louis può praticamente intuire quali saranno le sue stupide parole successive prima ancora che il riccio le pronunci ad alta voce. “Sveglio abbastanza per una straordinaria, epocale, vittoriosa, orgasmica, scopata celebrativa?”  
“Non puoi dire niente in modo normale, vero?” Louis ride affettuosamente mentre Harry strappa la tazza di Louis dalle sue mani, posandola sul comodino.  
“ _I wanna sex you up_.” Harry canta il ritornello della ballata d’amore di Color Me Badd del 1991, che casualmente è una delle canzoni preferite ed è presente del loro mixtape sensuale. Scuote scioccamente i fianchi mentre canta, spingendo piano Louis sul letto solo per strisciare sul suo corpo.  
L’intero volto del calciatore si apre istantaneamente in un sorriso, estasiato e completamente pazzo dell’uomo ridicolo che aleggia su di lui. “Oh, sono così innamorato di te, Harry Styles.”  
Harry mormora soddisfatto, baciando il collo di Louis prima di alzare improvvisamente la testa. “Oh aspetta, aspetta, ne ho una migliore.”  
“Perché so esattamente dove vuoi andare a parare?”  
Il riccio sorride, schiarendosi la gola prima di fare di nuovo una serenata a Louis. Questa volta con la canzone d’amore degli anni ‘90 più classica e riconoscibile di tutte, _I’ll Make Love To You_ dei Boyz II Men.  
 _“Close your eyes, make a wish and blow out the candlelight. For tonight is just your night, we’re gonna celebrate all through the night,”_ Harry canta, con tutto il dramma e l’enfasi necessari nella sua voce mentre strofina tutto il suo corpo su quello di Louis in modo ridicolo. “ _Pour the wine, light the fire, your wish is my command. I submit to your demands, I will do anything, you need only ask…”_  
Louis non può fare a meno di ridere perché sua marito è un idiota affettuoso. Mentre Harry canta, continua a baciarlo con foga, accarezzando il suo intero corpo e sembrando essere ovunque contemporaneamente. “Sono abbastanza sicuro che questa canzone parli di sesso per festeggiare un compleanno, non di sesso celebrativo per la vittoria del campionato, ma va bene.”  
“Stessa cosa,” Harry scrolla le spalle con indifferenza prima di procedere a cantare a squarciagola il ritornello principale, prendendo un enorme respiro non necessario prima di iniziare. “ _I’ll make love to you, like you want me to and I’ll hold you tight, baby all through the night…”_ stringe le braccia attorno al corpo di suo marito, facendo oscillare esageratamente i fianchi contro quelli di Louis in spinte lente e decise. “ _I’ll make love to you, when you want me to and I will not let go till you tell me to…”_  
“Sei troppo,” Louis scoppia a ridere completamente, le dita intrecciate nei capelli di Harry. “Voglio dire, possiamo provarci se lo vuoi davvero, ma se mi addormento su di te, non arrabbiarti con me. Sei stato avvertito.”  
“Sto scherzando, sappiamo entrambi che fare sesso stanotte è un sogno morto. Ma a partire da domani mattina, però…” Un lento sorriso sfacciato si diffonde sul viso di Harry mentre agita le sopracciglia. “Ooh, vedrai. Il mio programma è completamente bianco. Ho annullato tutti gli impegni, così staremo in questo letto tutto il maledetto giorno e ci faremo a pezzi a vicenda. Ti farò sentire così bene che potresti _davvero_ bruciare. Puoi portare questa promessa alla fottuta banca e incassarla.”  
“Dio, sei proprio un idiota,” Louis sorride affettuosamente, ancora ridacchiando.  
“Voglio solo che tu sia mentalmente preparato, tutto qui,” spiega il riccio, tornando a succhiare un lembo di pelle appena sotto la mascella di Louis. “C’è qualcosa di speciale nel sesso mattutino in sé. Sai cosa intendo? È come se fosse… non so? Migliore? Perché la cosa sembra più intima? Non saprei. È come se fosse una cosa solo mia.”  
Louis mormora contemplativo. “Quindi, se ho sentito bene, stai dicendo che ti piace fare sesso e basta? E solo per te?”  
“No. Mi piace condividerlo con te ovviamente,” Harry palpa il sedere quasi nudo di Louis, facendogli l’occhiolino.  
“Ragazzo sfacciato,” borbotta il castano, lasciando diversi baci dietro l’orecchio di Harry. “Hmm non vedo l’ora che tu sconvolga il mio mondo e mi faccia impazzire.”  
“Ora chi è il cretino. Questa è la frase più scadente che abbia mai sentito in tutta la mia vita. Considera il mio umore effettivamente _ucciso_ ,” Harry si gira e si appoggia alla testiera del letto. Allunga il braccio verso il comodino e restituisce diligentemente a Louis il suo tè.  
“Oh, zitto e fammi quella ipotetica domanda, così posso andare a dormire,” dice il giovane, rannicchiato nel letto con la sua tazza fumante tenuta ancora una volta con entrambe le mani.  
“Giusto giusto. Ok,” Harry batte le mani, scuotendosi come se avesse bisogno di mettersi nella giusta mentalità. “Sei pronto?”  
“Sì, amore, sono pronto,” Louis annuisce ripetutamente.  
“Sei sicuro? Davvero, _davvero_ sicuro?” Scherza Harry, con un sopracciglio alzato.  
Louis gli dà una gomitata sulla spalla con impazienza. “Oh mio Dio, Harry!”  
Il riccio inspira profondamente diverse volte, e il castano ha l’impulso di spingerlo giù dal letto per farlo sbrigare. Ma poi Harry si gira su un fianco per affrontare Louis e inizia, la voce che diventa seria. “Quindi ipoteticamente parlando, se tu stessi morendo-”  
“Morire come?” Louis domanda immediatamente con un cipiglio.  
“Ci sto arrivando, calmati, Lou. Posso solo impostare la scena per favore? Accidenti. _Alcune_ persone, non farò nessun nome…” il fotografo si schiarisce la gola teatralmente, “...sanno essere così impazienti.”  
“Non sei per niente discreto,” commenta Louis, sorseggiando il suo tè.  
“Chi ha detto che stavo cercando di essere discreto?” Harry ribatte con un sorriso provocatorio.  
Louis sorride di rimando intorno al bordo della sua tazza, schiaffeggiando leggermente lo stomaco nudo di Harry. “Oh, vai avanti, prima che mi addormenti!”  
“Va bene, va bene! Dannazione,” il riccio alza le mani in segno di sconfitta prima di ricominciare la sua domanda ipotetica. “Quindi diciamo che siamo stati rapiti-”  
“Oh Dio, perché siamo stati rapiti?” Louis risponde di nuovo. Non può onestamente farci niente, ha un cervello molto attivo e indagatore e le domande gli vengono spontanee.   
“Amore, non importa perché,” Harry si ferma a spiegare, scuotendo la testa. “Comunque-”  
“Uhm scusami, sì che importa, Harold,” discute il castano accigliato, alzandosi un po’. “Se vogliamo fare questo, devo comprendere appieno la gravità della situazione.”  
“Ok, ehm... non lo so? Per soldi?” Harry dice con una piccola scrollata di spalle. “Chi se ne frega, non è di questo che si tratta.”  
“Quanti soldi però, perché-”  
“Lou, piccolo, tesoro, per _favore!_ ” Harry si lamenta, zittendo suo marito con un bacio sulle labbra. “Sai che ti amo, ma chiudi sul serio quella tua graziosa boccuccia.”  
“Ok, ok, mi dispiace,” Louis sbuffa, tornando a sedersi. “Per favore vai avanti.”  
“Siamo stati rapiti e tu hai una pistola puntata contro.”  
“Wow, ci sei andato davvero pesante…”  
“Sì, sarà pesante, te l’ho detto,” ricorda Harry, prendendo fiato e ricominciando. “C’è una pistola puntata alla tua testa. Lo stress è insopportabile- siamo entrambi deboli e un po’ malconci. Sai, perché siamo stati tenuti prigionieri per giorni e giorni. E siamo così stanchi e affamati, ma anche così spaventati perché non abbiamo idea di cosa succederà - in fondo, stiamo a malapena resistendo così com’è. Ma comunque, la canna della pistola viene spinta verso la tua tempia già sanguinante. È caricata e pronta per l’uso.”  
“Questo è... molto...” Louis sbatte le palpebre lentamente. “Cazzo, forse sono troppo stanco per questo…”  
“Stanno per premere il grilletto e porre fine alla tua vita proprio di fronte a me. E io sto urlando e piangendo per te mentre sono legato sul pavimento. Sono in una situazione di isteria assoluta, ok?” Harry spiega, mettendo un po’ di panico nel tono della sua voce così che Louis capisca meglio. “Sto impazzendo e ti sto aprendo tutto il mio cuore, urlando quanto io abbia un disperato bisogno di te e quanto ti amo.”  
“Gesù, piccolo, ti amo anch’io,” Louis ansima piano con gli occhi spalancati, immedesimandosi nel momento. Mette il palmo della mano sul lato del viso di Harry.  
“Non posso sopportare di vederti morire, non posso perderti. È troppo, è tutto troppo. Poi...” Harry si interrompe drammaticamente, la voce che si abbassa di puro terrore. “Il rapitore fa un ultimatum.”  
“Merda, ovviamente,” Louis scuote la testa, una mano sulla bocca, completamente assorto nella situazione immaginaria di Harry.   
“Ti lasceranno vivere a una condizione...” esclama gravemente il riccio, fissando gli occhi del giovane mentre mantiene la suspense. “Devo fare l’impensabile…”  
“…Che sarebbe?” Louis chiede dopo che Harry ha lasciato di proposito la sua dichiarazione incompiuta.  
Harry scuote la testa gravemente, sospirando tra sé. “Devo…”  
“Harry!” Lo esorta il calciatore, scuotendolo con impazienza le sue spalle nude. “Non farmi questo! Non posso affrontare la suspense adesso! Sono troppo stanco!”  
Il riccio sorride, giocherellando con le emozioni di suo marito di proposito, profonde fossette che incidono le sue guance. “Oh mio Dio, ti farà arrabbiare così tanto quando lo dirò, ma penso che sia una sana discussione per noi... quindi...”  
“Perché sei così?” Louis sospira dopo che Harry fa un’altra pausa innaturalmente lunga.  
Il fotografo continua comunque con il suo preambolo perché non sarebbe Harry se non lo facesse. “Possiamo avere una piccola conversazione stimolante, se vuoi.”  
“Harry! Dio ti maledica! Dillo e basta!”  
“Per salvare la tua vita, la tua preziosa, _sacra_ vita...” sottolinea Harry, ancora parlando tranquillamente. “Dovrei andare a letto con i nostri carcerieri. E tu dovrai essere proprio lì, per tutto il tempo. La domanda è: me lo lasceresti fare, mio caro marito?” Harry si sporge e osserva Louis da vicino.  
Il castano aggrotta la fronte, sentendosi completamente confuso e totalmente disgustato nello stesso momento. “Oh dannazione, Harry. Come cazzo ti vengono in mente queste cose? Te lo sto chiedendo seriamente.”  
“Rispondi alla domanda, piccolo,” il riccio continua a fissare con gli occhi socchiusi suo marito, aspettando una risposta, classificando ogni sua reazione. “E rispondi onestamente. Vai.”  
“Che cazzo! _No_!” Louis scoppia come se fosse più che ovvio, il che lo _è_. Come se avesse mai acconsentito a sacrificare il corpo o il benessere di Harry per salvarsi. “Dovrebbero passare sul mio _cadavere_! Sei mio marito! E io dovrei semplicemente stare seduto e guardare tutto ciò accadere davanti ai miei occhi!? Oh cazzo, dammi il proiettile, premi il grilletto! Morirò oggi.”  
“Lascerai davvero che io ti veda morire? Quando avrei potuto salvarti?” Harry sospira drammaticamente, abbassando la testa. “ _Wow..._ e pensare che io farei assolutamente qualsiasi cosa per mantenerti in vita. Anche solo per un altro giorno...”  
“ _Wow,_ ok. Questa era una trappola, ovviamente. Perché ora che ci penso, di sicuro avresti avuto da ridire qualsiasi fosse stata la mia domanda. Se dicessi ora ‘Sì piccolo fallo, salvami la vita’, avresti detto qualcosa del tipo, ‘Ohh, quindi non ti interessa chi mi scopo adesso? Non mi ami? Lasceresti che io mi prostituisca e venda il mio corpo proprio davanti ai tuoi occhi, capisco.’” Dice il giovane, imitando la voce di Harry.  
Harry sorride un po’, non dicendo se suo marito abbia necessariamente torto o ragione, ma comportandosi sempre più da piccolo stronzo. “No, solo... _wow_. Non riesco a credere che tu abbia lasciato che io diventassi vedovo con il mio ultimo ricordo di te che sei stato ucciso proprio davanti ai miei occhi. Non riuscirò mai a superare quel momento, è troppo traumatico. Soprattutto con la consapevolezza di avere il potere di salvarti. Il mio migliore amico in tutto il mondo, l’amore e la luce della mia vita, il mio tutto, il mio per sempre, la mia vita, la mia gioia, il mio sole, il mio partner, la mia _anima gemella-_ fottutamente assassinato e portato via da me così duramente,” tira su col naso in modo teatrale, chiudendo gli occhi. “Come dovrei sopravvivere a questo?”  
“Non vorrei mai lasciarti così, amore. Certo che no, è orribile. Ma l’alternativa è...” Louis scuote la testa gravemente. “Non potrei vivere con me stesso se permettessi che ti succeda quello solo per salvarmi. Il solo senso di colpa mi farebbe impazzire completamente.”  
“Almeno però _vivresti_ ,” ricorda Harry con amarezza.   
Louis alza gli occhi al cielo e sospira pesantemente. “Oh, per l’amor di Dio Harry, se le cose fossero invertite e dovessi fare sesso con un rapitore per salvarti, me lo lasceresti fare?”  
“No,” Harry risponde istantaneamente a voce alta, senza pensarci un momento. “No. Uccidimi, non mi interessa. Cazzo no.”  
“Oh, interessante,” Louis annuisce lentamente con gli occhi socchiusi. “Interessante, interessante, _interessante._ Come sono cambiate le fottute carte sul tavolo. Sei davvero incredibile, lo sai? Mi stai facendo sentire in colpa per la mia risposta quando tu hai risposto la stessa identica cosa.”  
“La risposta è _no_ ,” dice di nuovo Harry ostinatamente.  
“Va bene, e se ti pregassi di lasciarmelo fare?” Chiede il castano dopo qualche secondo, socchiudendo gli occhi verso Harry. “Sto supplicando, piangendo e urlando - ti sto dicendo che non posso vivere senza di te e non mi interessa cosa devo fare per tenerti con me. Cosa faresti?”  
Harry scuote immediatamente la testa. “No, Louis. Non te lo lascerei mai fare.”  
“Ok, e se dicessi, ‘Vaffanculo, Harry, ti salverò che ti piaccia o no!’ Cosa faresti allora?” Si chiede Louis, osservando attentamente suo marito.  
“Ti ucciderei io stesso,” risponde categoricamente il riccio, non disposto a smuoversi sulla questione.  
Un sorriso orgoglioso si diffonde sul viso di Louis. “Un po’ possessivo nei miei confronti, non è vero?”  
“Oh, non comportarti come se tu non fossi possessivo nei miei confronti,” Harry risponde consapevolmente, prendendo la mano libera di Louis. “Piccolo, non ho mai dovuto condividerti con nessun altro nella mia vita e sono sicuro che non inizierò a farlo ora. Preferirei letteralmente morire di mille morti piuttosto che guardare qualcuno che non sono io che ti tocca. Sei mio e solo mio e prima mi sparerei, piuttosto che lasciarti fare qualcosa del genere per salvarmi.”  
“E _lasceresti_ me?” Louis mette il broncio melodrammaticamente, mettendo alla prova Harry ancora una volta per divertirsi, anche se è assolutamente d’accordo con lui su questo. “Tutto solo in questo mondo crudele? Come andrò avanti senza di te? Nulla avrebbe più senso.”  
“Beh, almeno siamo rimasti fedeli l’uno all’altro e solo fino alla morte ci siamo separati. Fino alla prossima vita, piccolo,” dice il riccio. “È stato vero... è stato divertente... è stato davvero divertente.”  
Louis ridacchia un po’. “Sai cosa dovremmo fare veramente?”  
“Non farci mai rapire?” Suggerisce Harry.  
“No- beh sì, quello ovviamente,” Louis è d’accordo. “Ma se nell’orribile possibilità che ci trovassimo effettivamente in questa situazione esatta, penso che dovremmo usare lo stile di Noah e Allie.”  
“Oh, mi piace, sì,” Harry annuisce piacevolmente. “Moriamo entrambi?”  
“Sì, questa è l’unica scelta logica a questo punto,” Louis spiega con un’alzata di spalle. “Non riusciremo mai a vedere l’un l’altro scopare con qualcun altro e non riusciremo nemmeno a guardarci morire mentre uno di noi vive, quindi moriamo entrambi. Facile. Inganniamo il sistema.”  
“Sai già che sono pronto a morire al tuo fianco. Sono nato pronto. Sarebbe l’onore della mia vita.” Harry sorride, stringendo la mano del giovane. “Quali sarebbero le tue ultime parole per me?”  
Louis posa la sua tazza vuota sul comodino prima di girarsi per affrontare il riccio. “Ok, allora, mi girerei verso di te e ti prenderei il viso tra le mani in questo modo e poi ti guarderei profondamente negli occhi e ti direi, ‘Tesoro...’” dice drammaticamente, fermandosi per ottenere un certo effetto di suspence. “‘Non dimenticare mai che il bastoncino si morde quando mangi un FunDip.’”  
“Louis, che cazzo,” Harry ridacchia, la sua faccia si spacca a metà mentre ride. “Sul serio? Sto morendo anche io, quindi quando potrei mangiare di nuovo un FunDip? Quando?”  
“Hmm. Capisco il tuo punto. Ok, ripeto- fammi resettare la scena,” Louis si mette a sedere e alza le spalle, facendo schioccare le nocche per svegliarsi un po’. “Siediti, faremo per bene questa cosa.”  
Harry continua a ridere, ma si siede come richiesto, riposizionandosi finché lui e il suo migliore amico non sono seduti in ginocchio sul letto.  
“Quindi, prenderei comunque il tuo viso tra le mie mani in questo modo e poi ci fisseremo, giusto?” Inizia il giovane, facendo proprio come ha descritto. “E ci sono già alcune lacrime che cadono dai miei occhi, ma sto cercando di essere forte per te. Non voglio che tu abbia paura. Ma stai singhiozzando...” Guarda il riccio in attesa, aspettando che capisca. “ _Ho detto,_ stai singhiozzando...”  
“Oh va bene. Giusto,” Harry annuisce prima di iniziare a fingere di piangere drammaticamente, le spalle tremanti.   
“Perfetto, molto convincente, amore. Tutto ciò di cui abbiamo bisogno ora è la tragica musica del pianoforte in sottofondo. Ma comunque, inizierei asciugandoti le lacrime e ti guarderei profondamente negli occhi e direi qualcosa del tipo...” Il viso di Louis si fa cupo, schiarendosi la gola mentre si prepara a fare il suo ultimo, sincero monologo. “'Harry, mio dolce, dolce principe, ti amo da quando avevamo solo cinque anni. Sei il mio primo e unico amore. Una vita intera non è abbastanza lunga per farti capire quanto ti amo e anche se il nostro tempo insieme è stato interrotto, hai reso la mia realtà migliore dei miei sogni più sfrenati e ho passato il miglior tempo della mia vita con te accanto a me.”  
“Aww Lou, mi farai davvero piangere,” dice Harry emotivamente, inclinando la testa.  
“E poi ti accarezzo la guancia in questo modo e memorizzo tutte le cose che amo del tuo bel viso,” Louis fa come ha appena descritto, accarezzando teneramente la guancia del marito. “Allora direi: “Abbiamo fatto tutto insieme fino ad ora, quindi penso sia giusto che moriamo insieme. Ma vivo o morto sappi che la mia anima ti adora, il mio corpo ti adora e il mio cuore conosce solo il tuo nome. Ti amo più della vita stessa, per sempre e sempre, mio bellissimo amore.”   
“Tesoro, è così...” sussurra Harry senza fiato, gli occhi che brillano di stupore, senza parole.  
“E poi ti bacerei appassionatamente, ma dolcemente in questo modo...” Louis si sporge lentamente, tirando il viso di Harry verso il suo per dargli un bacio lungo, lento e prolungato. Inclina la mascella del riccio, aggiungendo un po’ di lingua al bacio e Harry geme automaticamente.  
Louis si tira indietro, tenendo ancora il viso di Harry tra le mani. “Hai sentito il peso del mio dolore in quel bacio? Perché tesoro, mi sono _davvero_ messo in gioco. Sto canalizzando alcune cose reali in questo momento.”   
“L’ho sentito, sì...” Harry annuisce lentamente come se fosse stordito. “Davvero un buon lavoro, piccolo. Sei irreale.”  
“A volte ci provo,” sorride il castano lentamente, tracciando il viso di Harry con le dita.  
“Ok, adesso tocca a te iniziare a piangere,” gli dice Harry, riprendendosi. “Prepara l’acquedotto, Lou.”  
La faccia di Louis irrompe istantaneamente in quello che sembra un vero pianto genuino. Il suo corpo si accascia e si copre il viso tra le mani mentre piange espressamente.  
“Grandioso. _Lo adoro_. Stai andando alla grande, piccolo,” Harry lo loda, baciando la guancia di suo marito prima di immedesimarsi di nuovo nella scena. “Va bene, quindi inizierei avvolgendoti tra le mie braccia in questo modo, perché avrai bisogno di conforto e ogni volta che sei triste, ti piace che io ti tenga stretto a me.”  
Ancora singhiozzando pesantemente, Louis si aggrappa a suo marito come se la sua vita dipendesse da questo, seduto in grembo con le gambe avvolte intorno ai fianchi di Harry, le braccia attorno al suo collo. Il castano seppellisce la testa contro il petto di Harry mentre quest’ultimo gli accarezza i capelli delicatamente, tenendolo contro il suo corpo per alcuni minuti.  
“Poi farei un respiro profondo e ti sussurrerei all’orecchio qualcosa del tipo, “Oh Lou, sei sempre così forte per me, piccolo. Anche quando io non lo sono, tu lo sei. Sei la mia roccia. Sei il mio tutto, lo specchio della mia anima. Il mio amante e migliore amico. Mi hai insegnato cosa significa amare qualcuno incondizionatamente e mi hai trasformato nell’uomo che sono oggi,” Harry sussurra piano, la voce piena di onestà. “Il giorno più bello della mia vita è stato quando sei diventato mio marito. Rendi la vita degna di essere vissuta e sono così grato per i ricordi che abbiamo condiviso negli ultimi 25 anni. Una vita passata ad amarti era tutto ciò che potevo mai sognare. Il nostro amore è più forte di qualsiasi altra cosa e anche se il mio corpo sta per morire, la mia anima continuerà ad amarti finché le stelle non si spegneranno e le maree non cambieranno più.”  
“Ooh, l’ho _sentito_ davvero,” Louis tira su col naso, annuendo con fervore, con le braccia ancora intorno al collo di Harry. “Ho i brividi, piccolo. I brividi.”  
“E poi mi tirerei indietro quel tanto che basta per baciarti- ma tipo, uno di quei baci dolci e davvero disperati, capisci cosa intendo? Con le mie mani tremanti che tengono il tuo viso contro il mio perché riusciamo a malapena a smettere di piangere in questo modo...” Harry prende le guance di Louis con entrambe le mani prima di premere una serie di baci spezzati e disperati sulla sua bocca, volutamente sporadici e disordinati.  
“Dio, non so se sono solo stanco, ma mi sto emozionando davvero,” borbotta il castano contro le sue labbra. “Queste potrebbero essere vere lacrime.”  
“‘Piccolo, ti amo, ti amo, ti amo così tanto Louis, ti amo, ti amo,’ direi tra tutti i nostri baci frenetici,” e Harry fa proprio questo, baciando disperatamente Louis come se la sua vita fosse radicata su questo. “Continuerei a dirlo, ovviamente, e tu inizieresti a ripeterlo tra le lacrime.”  
“Uh huh...” Louis annuisce, le mani di Harry gli tengono ferma la testa. “Ti amo, ti amo, cazzo, ti amo...”  
Harry continua a baciarlo in faccia, senza mai lasciarlo andare. “Voglio tutto di te, per sempre. Io e te... ogni giorno.”  
Louis lotta per non sorridere contro le labbra di Harry. “Non citare _The Notebook._ Sto cercando davvero di rimanere nel personaggio ed essere triste e tu sai quanto mi ecciti quando citi i film.”  
Il riccio non cerca nemmeno di nascondere il proprio sorriso. “Lo so, mi dispiace. È stato troppo facile.”  
“Mmm Harry...” Louis geme sfinito. “Torna a dirmi che mi ami più e più volte così possiamo farla finita e andare a dormire. Non sono uno che molla, e voglio sapere come fa a finire.”  
“Ok, hai ragione, facciamolo,” Harry inizia a riempire l’intera faccia di Louis con piccoli baci, senza perdere un punto mentre viaggia da un lato all’altro del suo viso, professando il suo amore senza fine. “Ti amo, ti amo, ti amo, ti amo.”  
“Anch’io ti amo, ti amo, ti amo. Ti amerò per sempre ma io — sono così spaventato, Haz…” Louis singhiozza drammaticamente con gli occhi chiusi mentre Harry continua a riempirlo di baci. “L’unica cosa di cui abbia mai avuto paura è di perderti, amore mio.”  
“Sono qui, piccolo. Mi avrai sempre, non ti lascerò mai. Non aver paura, sole. Sono proprio qui, concentrati su di me. Ti amo, ti amo, io-” il riccio si ferma all’improvviso, gli occhi spalancati. “E poi ci sparano.”  
“Separatamente? O insieme?” Louis interrompe il suo pianto, spalancando un occhio con curiosità.  
“Insieme, ovviamente. Stesso proiettile. Alla testa. Indolore. Aldilà, arriviamo.” Il riccio alza un segno di pace come suo ultimo gesto di addio e Louis cade teatralmente all’indietro sul loro ampio letto come se fosse appena stato colpito e ucciso. Harry cade nella direzione opposta subito dopo di lui, atterrando parzialmente sopra il corpo ‘morto’ di suo marito.  
Louis si solleva un po’, appoggiato sui gomiti mentre aggrotta la fronte alla posizione di Harry. “Harold, come cazzo hai fatto a morire e a cadere con la tua faccia sul mio cazzo?”  
“Non hai il controllo sul tuo corpo morto, okay? Così sono caduto e sono morto proteggendo ciò che è mio,” spiega Harry, sfregando contento il suo viso contro l’inguine di Louis.  
“Giustizia poetica, bel tocco,” Louis annuisce la sua approvazione.   
“Grazie, solo un po’ di improvvisazione, sai. Se tutta questa faccenda della fotografia di moda non funzionasse, potrei provare a recitare,” scherza il riccio stupidamente, scrollando un po’ le spalle mentre si siede.  
“Ed io ti supporterò,” Louis promette con un sorriso crescente. “Sarò il tuo fan numero uno.”  
“Bene, perché faccio tutto per i miei fan.”  
“Sono contento che abbiamo risolto tutto, giusto? È bene sapere queste cose per un riferimento futuro.”  
“Per ogni evenienza, sì? È quello che pensavo,” Harry annuisce seriamente con gli occhi spalancati. “Non si sa mai di questi tempi. Potremmo essere rapiti facilmente e non avere un piano. Devo essere pronto.”  
Louis ride, scuotendo la testa. “Siamo molto drammatici, credo.”  
“Ehh, forse un po’,” il riccio sorride, scrollando le spalle senza impegno.  
Louis si rannicchia contro i cuscini, tirando indietro il piumone. “Non possiamo essere così egoisti come genitori, però.”  
“No, certo che no,” Harry è d’accordo, strisciando a quattro zampe in cima al letto per sistemarsi. “Ovviamente uno- o entrambi, dovremmo ingoiare il rospo e vivere per il bene del nostro bambino.”  
“Mmm, il nostro bambino...” Louis sorride affettuosamente, appoggiandosi al petto nudo di Harry, entrambi comodamente infilati nelle morbide lenzuola di seta. “Sai cosa è triste, H?”  
“Hmm?” Harry mormora, con la guancia appoggiata alla sommità della testa di Louis.  
“Il nostro bambino non ha un vicino,” gli dice il castano.  
Harry sospira, alzando la testa. “Abbiamo appena costruito questa casa e ora mi stai dicendo che dobbiamo traslocare.”  
“No, non ho detto che dobbiamo traslocare. Penso solo che sia triste, sì?” Louis spiega, giocando con le mani di Harry che sono strette intorno a lui. “Il mio vicino si è rivelato essere piuttosto importante per me.”  
“Piuttosto?” Harry immediatamente si fa beffe dell’offesa.  
“Sì, forse. Potrei averlo sposato, non so?” Louis alza le spalle, divertendo nel prenderlo in giro. “O qualcosa del genere, sono stanco ed è difficile ricordare...”  
“Molto divertente. Sei proprio un comico. Aha ha,” il riccio ridacchia sarcastico.  
“Bene. Sono pieno di sorprese,” Louis sorride stupidamente a se stesso.  
Harry alza gli occhi al cielo, allungando una mano per schiaffeggiare il petto di Louis. “Comunque, non ci siamo incontrati appena nati, quindi penso che abbiamo ancora qualche anno prima di dover pensare di trovare al nostro bambino un’anima gemella nei vicini.”  
“Mi sento come se avessimo avuto un vantaggio ingiusto nella vita e voglio dare a nostro figlio tutti gli stessi vantaggi,” si difende il giovane, chiudendo gli occhi.  
“A tutti i nostri figli?” Sussurra Harry, abbassando la testa per mordicchiare l’orecchio di Louis.  
“Mhmm...” Louis mormora dolcemente, gli occhi chiusi e la testa inclinata all’indietro contro il corpo del riccio.  
“Abbiamo fatto cose piuttosto inappropriate con questi vantaggi,” gli ricorda Harry mentre bacia dolcemente il collo di Louis.  
“Davvero?” Chiede Louis, un sopracciglio alzato anche se i suoi occhi sono ancora chiusi.  
“Sì, sicuramente le abbiamo fatte e personalmente non voglio che un adolescente arrapato strisci attraverso la finestra di casa mia nel cuore della notte.”  
Louis sorride completamente divertito, le palpebre chiuse. “Suona un po’ familiare, vero? Riguarda te? O nostro figlio?”  
“Dico sul serio, Louis,” Harry alza la testa, tirandosi indietro da dove era poggiato nell’incavo del collo di Louis. “Non dormirò mai più. Non avrei pace. Il pensiero che il mio innocente bambino adolescente possa perdere la verginità a casa mia...”  
“Mmm, nella nostra capanna dell’amore,” Louis lo stuzzica ulteriormente.  
“Oh _dio_...” il volto del riccio impallidisce completamente al concetto. “Avrei così tante crisi di mezza età. Avrò i capelli completamente grigi per i quarantacinque anni!”  
“Secondo me saresti davvero sexy con i capelli argentati, quindi mi va più che bene,” dice il castano, ridacchiando un po’ tra sé.  
“Non è uno scherzo, piccolo. Non sto scherzando. Guarda questa faccia,” Harry indica se stesso, anche se Louis non si preoccupa di aprire gli occhi. “Non è uno scherzo.”  
Louis sorride, riaprendo finalmente gli occhi mentre si gira tra le braccia di suo marito per affrontarlo completamente. “Ricordi quando sono andato alla formazione fuori sede e tu sei andato a Milano per uno stage? Avevamo circa diciotto anni, credo... ed è stato il periodo più lungo che abbiamo mai trascorso lontani gli uni dagli altri in quel momento. Che è stato solo, tipo, un mese- uno scherzo rispetto ai nostri due anni di lunga distanza più tardi,” Louis ride un po’ della loro ingenuità. “Ma comunque... siamo quasi morti entrambi in quel breve mese, e quando finalmente sono tornato a casa dei nostri genitori per le vacanze tu eri già nudo nel mio letto, e mi stavi aspettando.”  
“Non l’ho mai fatto,” Harry nega all’istante, scuotendo la testa. “Non ho assolutamente nessun ricordo di ciò.”  
“E c’erano petali di rosa ovunque e candele e musica,” Louis racconta felicemente, girando distrattamente la fede nuziale di Harry. “Così cliché e così dozzinale, ma era _meraviglioso_ e tu hai organizzato tutto solo per sorprendermi. E stavamo cercando così duramente di fare fisicamente le cose con calma prima di allora - non ricordo nemmeno perché, ora che ci penso.” Ripensa confuso. “Ma sicuramente non ha funzionato, perché essere lontani gli uni dagli altri ci ha fatto perdere tutto il controllo che fingevamo di avere.”  
“No, non lo so,” confuta di nuovo il riccio, mettendo su un’espressione vuota e ingenua. “Sono stato vergine fino alla mia prima notte di nozze, proprio come lo sarà mio figlio.”  
Louis continua comunque. “Abbiamo fatto l’amore tutta la notte e tu eri così dannatamente rumoroso...”  
“Uh no...” Harry scuote la testa. “No. Non ricordo niente di tutto questo.”  
“Stavi gemendo. Tipo, davvero _oscenamente_ ed ero sicuro che saremmo stati scoperti da mia madre o qualcosa del genere. Sei sempre stato così fottutamente rumoroso. Dio... e quello che esce dalla tua bocca è sporco,” Louis sorride consapevolmente. “Sei un ragazzo molto sporco e cattivo, Curly.”  
“Whoa, _no_. Sono il ragazzo più innocente e _puro_ dell’isolato,” mormora in sua difesa Harry. “Inoltre, non so di cosa stai parlando.”  
Louis però non presta attenzione alle bugie ovvie di suo marito, continuando con i suoi ricordi. “Ma eri così, così gentile con me, Harry.” Sorride dolcemente, un’inclinazione affettuosa scorre sui suoi lineamenti. “Eri così dolce e attento e mi guardavi con così tanto amore negli occhi, sapevo che avrei fatto qualsiasi cosa tu mi avessi chiesto.”  
“Non ho mai nemmeno guardato un uomo in modo lussurioso fino ai 35 anni,” mente il riccio.  
“Non hai ancora 35 anni, ne hai solo 30,” Louis risponde in modo piatto.  
“Esattamente. Questo dimostra quanto sono puro,” Harry si vanta stupidamente. “Sto dando il buon esempio per il mio bambino non ancora nato.”  
“Ok. Beh, ne ho abbastanza, quindi ti dico che sono tutte stronzate. Per ovvie ragioni.”  
Harry strizza gli occhi verso Louis in segno di sfida, sporgendosi in avanti. “Non hai prove...”  
“Ah no?” Louis alza un sopracciglio, sbattendo le palpebre verso Harry. “Eppure nemmeno trenta minuti fa mi hai promesso- credo che le tue parole fossero sulla falsariga di ‘Ti farò sentire così bene che potresti _effettivamente_ bruciare’. E poi credevi così tanto in quella dichiarazione che mi hai detto di portare la tua fottuta promessa alla banca e di incassarla, come se fare sesso con te fosse la nuova forma di valuta dell’Inghilterra.”  
“Ok, ma ad essere onesti-”  
“Oh!” Il giovane lo interrompe all’istante con un dito premuto sulle sue labbra. “Ma non si ferma nemmeno qui perché quel piccolo sfogo è stato solo preceduto da te che coraggiosamente mi hai fatto una serenata con canzoni _letteralmente_ intitolate _I'll Make Love To You_ e _I Wanna Sex You Up_. E sai cosa? Questo non è nemmeno il peggiore dei tuoi reati _solo_ per oggi. Potrei essere mezzo addormentato, ma potrei anche andare avanti se vuoi continuare a fare il finto tonto.”  
Harry allontana la mano di Louis dalla sua bocca. “Ehm, non giudicarmi, io-”  
“Aspetta! Oh mio Dio! Okay, non si tratta delle tue palesi bugie ma- mi sono appena ricordato che mi hai scritto una poesia quella sera!” Louis ansima affettuosamente, interrompendo Harry ancora una volta mentre si posa la mano sul cuore. “Aww piccolo, l’ho adorata. È stato bellissimo.”  
“Smettilaaaa,” si lamenta il riccio, mettendo un po’ il broncio mentre le sue guance arrossiscono.  
“E poi hai pianto quando me l’hai letta ad alta voce e mi hai detto quanto mi ami ed è stata la prima volta che mi hai detto che volevi sposarmi un giorno,” Louis sorride, mordendosi il labbro. “Hai detto che hai sempre saputo di voler essere mio marito anche quando eravamo ragazzini e mi hai promesso il per sempre. Penso di essermi innamorato di te ancora di più quella notte. E poi abbiamo fatto i nostri primi tatuaggi insieme quel fine settimana.”  
Harry continua a mettere il broncio mentre la sua faccia diventa sempre più rossa e Louis gli pizzica le guance.  
“Era così romantico e dolce,” sussurra affettuosamente il castano. “Non lo dimenticherò mai.”  
“Mi eri mancato, ok? Non mettermi in imbarazzo in questo modo, è scortese,” Harry tiene il broncio adorabilmente. “Se devo essere onesto, sono stato corrotto da questo terremoto molto sexy che viveva nella porta accanto.”  
“Aww Harry, piccolo, non essere imbarazzato,” Louis mormora, stringendogli ancora le guance. “Eri solo un adolescente arrapato.”  
Harry sospira, annuendo lentamente con la testa. “Un adolescente arrapato innamorato di un altro adolescente arrapato.”  
“Eri così carino allora,” dice il castano, pizzicando le guance di suo marito.  
Il riccio non impedisce a Louis di aggredirlo in faccia, anzi ridacchia anche un po’. “E non sono carino adesso?”  
“Oh, ora sei ancora più carino, Haz. Il più carino,” Louis scivola un po’ verso il basso per premere dolci baci al centro del petto nudo di Harry. “Ho il marito più carino e arrapato di sempre.”  
Harry ride, le mani intrecciate nella frangia di Louis. “Che coincidenza, anch’io.”  
Il giovane sorride, le dita che vanno ad accarezzare di nuovo il viso del riccio. “E per quanto ci spaventerà sicuramente, nostro figlio merita il suo momento da adolescente arrapato o... come nel nostro caso, _momenti_.”  
“Non finché io sarò suo padre,” Harry ricomincia.  
“Sei impossibile,” Louis alza gli occhi al cielo. “Ovviamente io sarò il papà figo.”  
“Ehm, cosa? Perché non possiamo essere entrambi dei papà fighi?”  
“Perché ce n’è solo uno, Harry. Recupera le basi dell’essere genitori,” lo prende in giro il castano. “Tu sarai il papà iperprotettivo e guastafeste. Congratulazioni.”  
“Ehiiiii,” suo marito mette di nuovo il broncio.  
“Ok, sarò onesto e dirò che sto dicendo un sacco di stronzate in questo momento, perché molto probabilmente sarò io il padre iperprotettivo e guastafeste,” Louis ammette con un profondo sospiro.  
Harry annuisce consapevolmente. “Stavo aspettando che tu lo ammettessi da solo. Non volevo dovertelo dire io. Soprattutto per come ti comporti con i tuoi fratellini e nipoti.”  
“È un crimine _preoccuparsi_?” Louis si difende, sapendo benissimo quanto sia protettivo nei confronti della sua famiglia.  
“Certo che no Lou, mi piace quanto sei premuroso. È una delle tante cose che preferisco di te.”  
“Grazie piccolo. Lo apprezzo davvero. E per la cronaca, sei l’uomo più dolce e premuroso che io conosca.”  
“Me l’hai già detto, ma mi scalda il cuore ogni volta che lo dici,” Harry sorride con amore. “Allora, che ne dici di condividere il fardello di papà guastafeste?”  
“Dobbiamo condividere tutto, no?” Louis non può fare a meno di ridere per quanto siano ridicoli. “Non possiamo morire da soli, non possiamo vivere da soli... siamo così disperatamente codipendenti. È disgustoso.”  
“Oh, così disgustoso. Siamo i _peggiori,_ ” Harry annuisce in accordo. “Ma non lo cambierei con nulla al mondo.”  
Louis sorride, guardando il riccio seriamente. “Dico sul serio, sai.”  
“Che cosa?” Chiede Harry, incontrando gli occhi di suo marito.  
“Ti amo più di ogni altra cosa, più della vita stessa,” Louis sussurra sinceramente. “Sei il miglior compagno che un uomo possa desiderare. Ogni giorno penso a quanto sono fortunato ad essere innamorato del mio migliore amico.”  
Harry è raggiante, e rivolge a Louis un dolce sorriso privato. “Lou, sei la cosa migliore che mi sia mai capitata.”  
“Oh lo so che lo sono. Ma ad essere onesti, anche tu sei la cosa migliore che mi sia mai successa,” ammette il castano, prima di aggrottare la fronte tra sé. “Ugh, ed ecco che mi fai diventare di nuovo uno sdolcinato di merda.”  
“Che cosa!? Louis, dici sul serio!?” Harry ride come se fosse la cosa più ridicola che abbia sentito. “Hai fatto tutto da solo. Sei uno sdolcinato sentimentale, accettalo.”  
“Nuh uh. Non sono un sentimentale. Fanculo,” il calciatore aggrotta le sopracciglia petulante, spingendo un po’ la spalla di Harry.  
“Sì, tesoro,” il riccio si difende con un ampio sorriso complice. “In realtà sei più sdolcinato di me, spero che tu lo sappia.”  
“Provalo,” lo schernisce Louis.  
“Non devo. Tu sei una prova vivente sufficiente.”  
“Non è abbastanza convincente,” confuta il giovane, alzando il mento con aria di sfida. “Immagino che il tuo argomento non sia valido. Caso chiuso. Io vinco.”  
“Vinci cosa? Quando è diventata una competizione?”  
“Proprio ora e stai perdendo,” Louis decide, scrollando le spalle senza scusarsi.  
Harry scuote la testa con affetto. “Sei così ridicolo.”  
“Non mi ameresti se non lo fossi,” risponde il giovane come al solito.  
“Ti amerei comunque,” promette il riccio senza perdere un solo colpo. “Sempre e per sempre.”  
“Vedi! Sdolcinato!” Louis scoppia, puntando il dito contro Harry.   
“Okay, va bene. Shh, stai zitto... devo andare a dormire,” dice poi il riccio, mettendosi a letto e chiudendo gli occhi. “Ho bisogno di essere adeguatamente riposato per domani. Mi aspetta un grande giorno davanti.”  
“Oh, _tu_ devi andare a dormire?” Louis commenta sarcasticamente mentre annuisce lentamente con la testa. “Sto interrompendo il tuo riposo di bellezza, vero?”  
“Sì, in realtà,” Harry si gira a metà, aprendo un occhio. “E se fossi in te dormirei finché potrei. Hai un marito insaziabile che vuole davvero dimostrarti quanto sia orgoglioso di te.”  
“Aww piccolo, è così carino,” Louis si china e lo bacia sul naso prima di premerne uno anche sulla bocca. “Sei adorabile.”  
“E con questo intendo esplicitamente che scoperemo tutto il maledetto giorno,” chiarisce il riccio.  
“Sì, penso di aver capito quella parte,” ride il castano contro le sue labbra.  
“Fino a quando nessuno di noi potrà più camminare o, meglio ancora, finché nessuno di noi potrà _muoversi_. Ti scoperò come se non fossi mai stato scopato prima.”  
“Mmm... sì piccolo... rovinami…” Louis borbotta distrattamente attraverso uno sbadiglio, gli occhi che si chiudono di nuovo.  
“Te lo prometto, niente mi renderebbe più felice in questo momento. Dio, non vedo l’ora che arrivi domani,” Harry sospira malinconicamente. “È passato un po’ di tempo, sai.”  
“Davvero?” Chiede Louis assonnato, aprendo un occhio.   
“Sì. Non che io tenga il conto o qualcosa del genere, ma uhm... sono passate 3 settimane, 4 giorni e uh…” Harry gira il polso per guardare l’orologio. “Cinque ore dall’ultima volta che abbiamo fatto sesso per davvero. Ma chi conta?”  
Louis, ovviamente, può solo ridere di lui. “Sei serio?”  
Il riccio si guarda alle spalle e lancia a Louis uno sguardo che dice tutto, confermando la verità. “E non sono sicuro se tu lo abbia notato o meno, perché ti sei allenato e concentrato sulla tua squadra e su tutto, cosa che ho capito e supporto totalmente e sono così orgoglioso di te. Ho detto che sono orgoglioso di te? Sono orgoglioso di te, Lou... così _cooosì_ orgoglioso di te, ma uhm... sono un po’ uh... in astinenza.”  
“Un po’?” Louis sorride, gli occhi chiusi di nuovo.  
“Sì. Un _po’_ ,” ripete Harry sulla difensiva. “Ma mi sono trattenuto, ho canalizzato tutta l’energia extra nel mio lavoro, ho iniziato a fare giardinaggio. Oh, sto facendo un po’ di yoga- _adoro_ lo yoga.”  
“E dimmi una cosa, ha funzionato? No perché… ultimamente hai parlato molto di sesso. Più del solito, intendo.”  
“No che non ha funzionato! Non ha dannatamente funzionato, Louis!” Il riccio geme per la frustrazione accumulata evidente nella sua voce. “Sono rimasto lo stesso adolescente eccitato di sempre. Sono un vero disastro! Quindi, in sintesi, ho _bisogno_ di andare a dormire così domani verrà più velocemente.”  
“Verrà più velocemente,” Louis ridacchia immaturamente, trovandolo assolutamente esilarante.  
“Ok, ovviamente pensi che questo sia un gioco, ma quando mi sveglierò sarà finita per te,” mormora il riccio in tutta serietà. “Giuro che sarai mio. Questa non è più solo una tua celebrazione. Anch’io festeggio. Festeggio il fatto di poter avere di nuovo mio marito tutto per me e questo è più che sufficiente.”  
Louis non riesce ancora a smettere di ridere allegramente contro i suoi cuscini. Tutto questo è _così_ divertente.  
“Ok.” Harry annuisce verso il castano, che non ha ancora smesso di ridacchiare incontrollabilmente. “Quindi il mio dolore è uno scherzo per te. Ok. Bello. Ridi, ridi pure. Me ne ricorderò.”  
“No Haz, amore mio, mi dispiace,” Louis prova a dire attraverso le sue continue risate. “Non sto ridendo _di_ te, sto ridendo _con_ te.”  
“Io non sto ridendo però,” borbotta il riccio.  
“Beh, dovresti farlo,” Louis ridacchia istericamente, gli occhi chiusi.  
“Vado a dormire, stronzo,” decide Harry, capovolgendosi di nuovo drammaticamente.  
“Bene, vai a dormire,” lo incoraggia il castano, trattenendo un’altra risata divertita.  
“Lo farò!” Harry sbuffa, schiaffeggiando melodrammaticamente uno dei suoi cuscini.  
“Bene!” Risponde suo marito volutamente forte nell’orecchio di Harry.  
“Grandioso!” Dice il riccio ancora più forte, accoccolandosi contro il suo cuscino appena soffice.  
“Ok,” Louis alza le spalle, sistemandosi meglio.  
“Ok,” risponde Harry, voltando le spalle.  
Louis aspetta un attimo o due, con un sorriso provocante sulle labbra. “Ok.”  
“Ok,” risponde di nuovo il fotografo dopo un secondo.  
“Oook.” Louis trascina fuori, le labbra si arricciano in un sorriso ancora più grande.  
Harry non dice nulla per qualche istante, lasciando che il silenzio si stabilisca tra loro e Louis vorrebbe prenderla come una vittoria, ma conosce Harry abbastanza a lungo da sapere che non è finita qui.  
“ _I wanna sex you up…_ ” canta il riccio dolcemente, ricominciando la canzone solo per avere l’ultima parola. E questo fa immediatamente ridere il castano, che scoppia in un altro giro di risate fragorose.  
“Oh mio _dio_! La smetti? Ti odio!” Louis ridacchia, schiaffeggiando scherzosamente Harry sulla testa con un cuscino. “Non so cosa fare con te a volte!”  
“ _Scusami_?” Harry si gira, cercando di non ridere, fallendo però miseramente. “Che maleducato! Stavo solo cantando la mia ninna nanna preferita a me stesso, e penso che questo rientri nei miei diritti. Se potessi restare nella tua parte di letto sarebbe fantastico, grazie.”  
“Non abbiamo parti di letto, idiota,” Louis sorride calorosamente, gli occhi increspati.  
“Se potessi solo abbracciarmi da dietro amorevolmente sarebbe fantastico, grazie,” il riccio mormora con lo stesso tono sfacciato, cercando di mantenere una faccia seria. “Ma non troppo stretto perché sono davvero, davvero eccitato e se sento il tuo cazzo contro il mio culo potrei davvero perdere la ragione, quindi cerchiamo di evitarlo.”   
“Oh, sei davvero troppo,” Louis colpisce di nuovo con affetto il suo migliore amico sulla testa, ma poi si avvicina per abbracciarlo come richiesto. “Buonanotte, Haz, amore mio.”  
Harry continua a ridacchiare tra sé, il viso premuto sul cuscino mentre il suo corpo trema dalle risate, la schiena accoccolata al petto di suo marito. “Buonanotte, sole.”  
Non ci sono più tanti saluti come una volta, quindi la loro frase introduttiva reciproca, che si è trasformata in una vera e propria dichiarazione, ora funge da buonanotte di routine l’uno per l’altro. Non è un arrivederci, non è un addio e non è un arrivederci a presto. Non è nemmeno solo una buonanotte.  
È un ti amo. _Ti amerò per sempre_.  
Il riccio si rannicchia tra le braccia di Louis, giocando distrattamente con le sue mani per alcuni istanti mentre i loro respiri iniziano a sincronizzarsi. Si porta la mano del castano alle labbra, premendo delicatamente baci sulla fascia di platino che adorna il suo anulare sinistro. Poi Harry apre il palmo di Louis e scrive amorevolmente la semplice parola che il castano ha tatuato per sempre sulla sua pelle e nel suo cuore.  
 _Ops_...  
Louis sorride, baciando dolcemente la parte posteriore del collo di Harry mentre sente la familiare pressione delle sue lunghe dita scorrere sul suo palmo. Si rannicchia più vicino al riccio, respirando quel profumo calmante e rassicurante che non smette mai di farlo sentire a casa, un senso di serenità che si solleva su di lui come una delicata coperta. E Louis si sente innamorato dell’uomo tra le sue braccia come quando aveva tredici anni. È bello avere tutto il suo mondo, il suo _sogno_ , avvolto tra le sue braccia.  
Con le mani incastrate come se fossero una, i piedi intrecciati, i corpi caldi l’uno contro l’altro, Louis scrive la sua attesa risposta su quella pelle adorata che odora ancora così dolcemente di lavanda e miele.  
... _Ciao_.   
  



End file.
